Les mots les plus durs sont Je le veux
by manelor
Summary: Par des temps difficiles, on doit prendre des mesures radicales. Hermione est obligée d'épouser Severus Rogue. Elle pensait qu'elle serait malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais elle ne pensait pas que Voldemort veuille la séduire lui aussi. HG/SR
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !!! Me revoilà pour une autre histoire, enfin traduction. Cette fiction m'a d'emblée séduite de part son humour et sa simplicté et cela nous le devons tous à sa magnifique auteur, Maria alias Lady Miya, qui a d'ailleurs voulu vous laissez un petit mot : **

**Hello everyone! Lady Miya here, thank you for reading my story which manelor has been so kind to translate for you. I hope you like it !**

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est Lady Miya qui vous parle. Je vous remercie de lire mon histoire que Manelor a eu la gentillesse de traduire pour vous. J'espère que vous l'aimerait !**

**Ensuite, je voudrais remercier ma béta qui a la gentillesse de me corriger tous mes chapitres depuis le début… Elle a tenu à vous laisser un petit mot elle aussi : **

**On m'a demandé un petit mot, je vais donc écrire quelques conneries pour meubler l'espace que l'on m'a gentiment attribué (je t'adore ma Manelor 3)... Mais avant quelques mots sérieux : la fiction qui va suivre est une Hermione/Severus très amusante mais où parfois on plaint Hermione... Normal la vie est pas toute rose mes cocos... Mais cette fiction n'est absolument pas déprimante, donc vous pouvez y aller sans aucuns doutes… Sinon j'avais promis des conneries mais j'ai pas d'imagination là maintenant donc vous n'avez plus qu'à lire la fic qui suit pour voir si y a pas une trace d'humour pour compenser ; ... Mais non ce n'est pas de l'incitation... Juste une proposition charmante et adorable... Comme moi... Bon j'ai fini mon délire mégalomaniaque... Et je n'ai même pas honte... Bien à Vous Cha Darcy.**

**A partir de ce moment-là je n'ai plus qu'à vous poser les recommandations d'usage et de vous situer l'histoire dans son contexte : **

**1. Ce sera une fic SOMBRE, vous êtes prévenus**

**.**

**2. Cette histoire commence pendant la sixième année d'Hermione. **

**3. Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes.**

**4. Ceux qui n'aime pas voir Voldemort, Hermione et Severus en des créatures sexuelles doivent quitter cette page de suite et partir.**

**5. Il y aura du sexe dans cette histoire. Si vous n'aimez pas, je répète NE LISEZ PAS ! Nous parlerons des relations étudiant/enseignants, de Voldemort, du trio d'or, des relations avec un même sexe aussi ...**

**6. C'est fic est très sombre et bien sur il y aura des morts, de la torture, des passages sanglants ainsi que certaines scènes avec les Mangemorts.**

**Voilà les recommandations de l'auteur pour cette fic, maintenant que vous êtes renseignés, je voudrais dire que j'ai une béta fabuleuse mais que bien sur, l'erreur est bien possible. Donc si vous voyez des choses qui ne vont pas, ou même des critiques à proférer sur cette histoire, moi ainsi que ma béta et l'auteur, nous serons ravies de les recevoir...**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que toutes vos revieuw seront transmises et traduites à l'auteur et qu'elle viendra visiter la page régulièrement. J'essayerais d'ailleurs, avec l'accord de ma béta, de vous glisser quelques mots pendant différents chapitres pour qu'elle vous dise ce qu'elle en pense.**

**Les changements de scènes s'opérerons avec des Oo°oO**

**Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et que la fête commence...**

**Amicalement vôtre...**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy**

**Oo°oO**

_La connaissance est en elle-même, puissance..._

**Oo°oO  
**

« C'est … fantastique ! »

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cela ne marcherait pas. Il avait, après tout, une influence certaine sur le Ministère. Mais, bien sur, cette information n'était qu'officieuse. C'était mieux que la population sorcière ne sache pas ce qui se tramait dans les bureaux de leur cher Ministère.

Voldemort sourit en voyant Lucius Malfoy se courber légèrement en le saluant. Cette loi pouvait être la réponse à tous ses problèmes. Bien sur, pas à tous, mais ça l'aiderait pour son petit problème d'immortalité.

Voldemort monta sur son trône et regarda ses Mangemorts, qui étaient en rangée de deux et qui attendait les ordres. Beaucoup d'entre eux tremblaient du froid, mais Voldemort n'en avait cure. Le froid conditionnait les êtres humains et les rendaient plus vulnérables, plus modestes en somme ; il était très difficile de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré si vous avez froid.

« La question suivante, sera bien sûr de savoir parmi vous, lequel je prendrais pour remplir cette mission de très grande importe, quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance et qui serait prêt à subir les conséquences adéquates s'il échouait…. » Voldemort les regarda tous attentivement. « Des volontaires ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait que très peu de volontaires, mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient bien trop peur que la chance tourne pour oser s'aventurer dans cette aventure-ci. Il ne pouvait pas prendre quelqu'un comme Wormtail pour une mission aussi délicate comme celle-ci. Il dénigra tous les volontaires et ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le seul homme capable de relevait ce défi.

« Severus »

L'homme s'agenouilla. « Oui, mon seigneur ? »

« Tu sais déjà le nom de la fille dont j'ai besoin …, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je la connais à peine mon seigneur, je suis seulement son enseignant »

« A-t-elle confiance en toi ? »

« J'en doute, mais je crois qu'elle n'a confiance dans aucun d'entre nous »

Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent sur Lucius, qui avait été un des volontaires. Il se leva de son trône et marcha dans sa direction. Le hall était silencieux, et cela dura une minute entière.

« Elle devra choisir quelqu'un de confiance pourtant, Severus. Et nous nous assurerons qu'elle ne choisira personne d'autre, à part la personne que nous voudront qu'elle choisisse. Mais je te demande, si elle avait le choix entre toi et Lucius, lequel choisirait-elle ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas à faire ce choix, et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle choisirait, il n'était pas dans sa tête. Il se risqua néanmoins à répondre « Si elle devait choisir entre moi et Lucius … elle me choisirait. Mais elle préférerait se tuer plutôt que de me toucher. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de m'approcher »

Voldemort regarda soupçonneusement Severus. Il doutait des autres quant à l'accomplissement de cette mission, mais Severus était son meilleur élément, et il savait qu'il pouvait réussir. Ne possédait-il pas la ruse des Serpents ? Lucius pourrait lui aussi probablement y arriver et lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ce serait mauvais et tout le monde dans cet Ordre de malheur, comme il aimait l'appeler, saurait qu'il l'avait corrompu et qu'elle les aidait. Severus serait parfait pour cela, il était déjà espion et l'Ordre pensait qu'il était de leur côté. Aucun soupçon ne serait alors éveiller, les autres la croyant toujours de leur côté avec leur espion. Mais il savait que Severus n'aimait pas trop ce concept. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraies relations. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée s'appelait Lily. Lily Evans. Oh, oui, Voldemort savait tout. Il savait comment elle avait brisé le cœur de Severus quand elle l'avait quitté pour ce maudit Potter. Oh, que l'amour était cruel. Mais maintenant, Voldemort avait besoin de lui pour accomplir cette mission, coûte que coûte.

« Laissez-nous » Dit-il au reste des Mangemorts. Il s'assura néanmoins que Severus reste dans la salle.

Ils sortirent tous, sauf Lucius. « Mon seigneur, je suis sûr que je serai capable de manipuler cette fille. Je connais toutes les faiblesses et toutes les attentes de ces jeunes adolescences en surplus d'hormones et je… »

« Endoloris » Dit Voldemort d'une voix ennuyée. Lucius tomba à terre en criant et gémissant.

Quand Voldemort enleva le sort, Lucius était déjà parti, titubant, vers la sortie.

Voldemort soupira gravement. « Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de femme, Severus ? »

« Je vais voir une femme différente chaque week-end, mon seigneur » Dit Severus.

« Je vais donc reformuler ma question. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas aimé une femme, Severus ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas, mon seigneur »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Severus. Chaque fois que je te vois, tu sembles un peu plus amer et aigri. Tu vas finir par devenir fou »

Severus ne répondit pas, il était debout, là, devant son maître, les dents serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

Voldemort soupira de nouveau. « Je pense que tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu n'es pas comme moi »

« J'apprécie l'intérêt que vous me portez, mon seigneur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas… »

« Oh, je pense que si en réalité, Severus. Pardonne-moi de ressembler un tant soit peu au vieux fou en ce moment même, mais je pense que cela te ferais du bien d'avoir une femme chez toi, quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire de bon plats quand tu rentrerais d'une mission difficile ou encore qui t'apporterais l'affection nécessaire, dont tu manques cruellement. Quelqu'un, avec qui tu pourrais êtres sans que tu n'ais la crainte d'être découvert par les Aurors au petit matin »

Il pouvait voir un semblant de sourire apparaître sur le visage de son fidèle. Oui, Severus pouvait feindre que cette mission ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle était adéquate à sa nature la plus profonde. Et puis il savait que Severus ne lui désobéirait jamais s'il lui demandait d'accomplir cette mission.

« J'ai besoin de cette fille, Severus. Elle est la seule à être assez puissante pour m'aider. Et tu es le meilleur pour m'aider à parvenir à mes fins »

« Je ne comprends pas votre plan, mon seigneur, mais si c'est ce que vous désirez, je forcerai cette fille à m'épouser. Mais elle est la plus ennuyeuse Miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai jamais vu et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera capable de se taire, même si je la menaçais. Elle essayera probablement de s'enfuir, voire même de me tuer… »

« Essaye, je suis sur qu'elle tombera amoureuse de toi … Et si Dumbledore te demande quelque chose, tu lui dis juste que je la veux, parce que c'est une proche de notre cher Potter. Et assure-toi qu'il n'essaye pas de protéger cette fille en la cachant pour que je ne la retrouve pas. Si elle ne t'épouse pas ... et bien, imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire … »

Severus soupira. « Oui, mon seigneur, je lui soumettrais votre projet, demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube »

« Je veux que tu sois marié avec elle avant la fin de la semaine, Severus. Ou bien … je ne donne pas cher de ta peau »

« Oui, mon seigneur »

**Oo°oO**

_La loi sur le mariage _

_Le Ministère a établit une nouvelle loi sur le mariage qui fera augmenter la population du Royaume-Uni. Chaque sorcière doit épouser un magicien dans l'année suivant son dix-septième anniversaire. Chaque sorcier doit épouser une sorcière dans l'année de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Chaque vielle sorcière, célibataire et fertile, doit trouver un mari dans les six mois à compter d'aujourd'hui …_

Aujourd'hui c'était le 17ème anniversaire d'Hermione Granger et le gros titre du Daily Prophet était de loin le pire cadeau qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici. Elle regardait les autres élèves de Gryffondors présents à la table. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Maintenant, beaucoup d'élèves étaient choqués, comme elle à cet instant. La plupart des filles de septième année avaient commencé à pleurer.

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » Cria Ron, révolté.

Dumbledore se leva et monta sur l'estrade en lançant un sonorus. « Tous les cours sont supprimés aujourd'hui, vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez, rentrer chez vous pour ce week-end. Tous les enseignants seront disponibles pour vous aider et vous conseiller »

Hermione essayait de reprendre ses esprits, mais il ne voulait pas se reconnecter. Elle regarda vers la table des Serdaigle et elle vit une fille qui était promise à petit ami et qui l'épouserait aussitôt qu'il aurait 18 ans. Certains avaient de la chance … Ginny, qui était assise à côté d'elle, semblait elle aussi un peu pâle. Mais son dix-septième anniversaire n'arriverait que dans deux ans, elle avait le temps.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles doivent se marier plus tôt que des garçons … » Murmura Ron.

« Les filles mûrissent plus vite » Répondit Hermione, sans vraiment penser ce qu'elle disait.

Elle pouvait voir Harry regarder pensivement Ginny. Oui, ils pourraient se marier, Harry aurait 18 ans dans deux semaines environ et l'anniversaire de Ginny était bientôt… Certains étaient vraiment chanceux. Hermione regarda Ron. Elle aimait vraiment Ron, mais pas de la façon que lui aimerait. C'était un sentiment fraternel qui l'unissait à cet homme. En plus, il avait toujours seize ans ; il aurait juste dix-sept quand elle devrait se marier. Oh, pourquoi avait-elle une année de plus qu'eux ?

Elle, bien sûr, savait la réponse. Vous deviez avoir 11 ans pour entrer à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme dans les écoles moldus où vous commenciez l'école à 4 ans. Si Hermione était née 19 ans plus tôt… Mais elle aurait toujours dix-sept ans, elle aurait toujours un an de plus qu'Harry et Ron … Et pourquoi y pensait-elle ?

Elle avait des problèmes plus importants. Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle pourrait se marier. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix… seulement de Ron, ses frères et les garçons de Poudlard … Les frères de Ron ! Elle pourrait épouser un d'entre eux ! Mais Bill était déjà avec Fleur et il lui avait déjà proposé de l'épouser. Charlie était beaucoup trop loin et Hermione le connaissait à peine. Percy pourrait bien convenir, mais il était tellement ennuyeux et il devait être amoureux de Penelope. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout avec Fred ou avec George. Et bien, épouser un Weasley n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout.

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ? »

« Bien sur, monsieur »

Elle se leva de sa place et suivit le directeur, ne remarquant pas les regards inquiets d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas digérer ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devait surement rêver.

Le bureau du Professeur était comme Harry l'avait décrit ; une table pleine d'artefacts différents qui fumait et qui embaumait la pièce autour. Il y avait les tableaux des anciens directeurs et Fumsek chantait tranquillement. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et Hermione s'assit nerveusement de l'autre côté.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas Monsieur. À moins que vous ne connaissiez un moyen de détourner cette loi absurde sur le mariage. Dans ce cas je suis disposais à vous écouter »

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas, Miss Granger » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Si vous êtes ici, c'est à cause de la loi. Vous avez reçu une proposition. »

« Reçue une Invitation ? Moi ? Mais de qui ?" Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle n'avait pourtant aucune idée sur l'identité de la personne, qui voudrait l'épouser. Elle ne voulait pas elle-même le faire.

« J'y arrive, mais tout d'abord je veux que vous compreniez que vous avez à vos trousses Voldemort »

" Pourquoi ? »

« Laissez-moi finir, Miss Granger. Je sais que vous devez être très frustrés, mais une des raisons de l'instauration de cette règle vous concerne directement »

« Moi ? »

« Oui … vous êtes un ami proche d'Harry Potter et si vous épousez un de ses disciples, vous devrez leur dire tout ce que vous savez de M. Potter. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez aucun autre choix, que d'épouser cette personne dès que possible. Nous devons nous assurer que vous êtes … en sécurité »

« Cela ne peut pas être vrai »

« Et j'ai bien peur que ce qui va suivre ne va pas vous réjouir. La personne qui a fait cette proposition est le Professeur Rogue »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous la peur et l'horreur. « NON ! »

« Hermione, reprenez-vous je vous en conjure, Severus est le meilleur choix que vous avez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment, mais Voldemort ne laissera personne d'autre, à part un Mangemort, vous épouser »

« Pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas, si j'attends deux ou trois mois ? »

« Hermione, vous êtes une née-Moldu, vous pouvez être enlevée ou tuée à tout moment. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, mais il y a beaucoup de risques là-bas et je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous tous le temps. Si vous épousez Severus, vous monterez en statut et vous ne serez plus une cible. Voldemort ne pourra jamais savoir ce que vous savez sur Harry. Severus donnera de fausses informations à Voldemort sur Harry. Les Informations que vous pouvez recueillir pourront être capitales pour l'avenir »

Hermione tenta de respirer profondément. Oui, c'était le choix le plus logique. Rogue ne la blesserait jamais et même si elle devait vivre avec lui, elle pourrait continuer à faire sa vie à Poudlard. Rogue était un espion et ils décideraient ensemble de ce qu'ils diraient à Voldemort au sujet d'Harry.

Mais et si Rogue avait décidé de rejoindre Voldemort pour de bon. S'il la retenait prisonnière à l'intérieur de son cachot souterrain, là où elle ne serait plus capable de toucher un livre, et où il la torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait dit tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet d'Harry. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

« Est-il ici ? » Chuchota-elle

Dumbledore secoua la tête « J'appellerai Severus d'ici quelques minutes et ensuite, vous pourrez parler tous les deux »

Hermione baissa la tête et ne la releva pas. Trois minutes passèrent et elle entendit un crépitement dans la cheminée. Deux secondes plus tard, Rogue en sortit, vêtu d'une cape noire, comme à son habitude. Dumbledore les laissa tous les deux.

« Regardez-moi Miss Granger » Aboya Rogue.

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Rogue l'étudia soigneusement et elle rougit.

« Je veux que les choses soient claires, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas demandé à faire cette mission, mais si je ne l'avais pas accepté, vous seriez à Lucius Malfoy et je souffrirais de voir mon vieil ami subir cela »

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. « Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un non plus, alors pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas. Je ne sais pas, dite que c'est un accident ! »

« Préféreriez-vous mourir plutôt que de vous mariez avec moi, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione hésita.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je me disais aussi. Alors, nous nous unirons ce soir. Je veux une célébration calme, mais s'il cela peut vous détendre, vous pouvez inviter quelques amis. Le mariage se passera ici, je veux que vous soyez prête à 19 heures »

Hermione le regarda fixement, incrédule. « Aujourd'hui ? Mais … ne pouvons-nous pas attendre quelques mois ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Miss Granger, le seigneur des ténèbres veux les informations dès que possible. Il ne serait pas très content si je ne peux pas lui donner quelque chose ce week-end. Et je ne serai pas très content si je devais recevoir un endoloris par votre faute »

« Je … » Hermione s'effondra dans le fauteuil, se prit la tête dans ses mains en se sentant un peu coupable. Elle ne voulait pas que son professeur se fasse torturer par sa faute. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'avait souhaité qui lui arrive quelque chose. « Ce soir … »

« Au moins nous aurons le week-end pour … nous habituer l'un à l'autre »

« C'était supposer être mon anniversaire aujourd'hui … »

Hermione se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait eu que plus de deux amis et jamais de petit ami. Bien sur, elle était sortie avec Victor Krum, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Aujourd'hui, c'était supposé être le jour où elle prendrait pleinement possession de sa vie et de ses choix et elle se retrouvait dans cette situation ! Elle avait été impatiente de prendre ses propres décisions et faire ces choses qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire mais qu'elle n'avait pas faites, faute d'être trop jeune.

Elle aurait voulu voyager. Elle avait toujours voulu aller voir les pyramides en Egypte. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un petit ami et lui montrer son affection, si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Bien sur, pas quelque chose de très sérieux, mais juste assez pour savoir ce que c'était d'embrasser et de toucher quelqu'un.

Elle avait planifié de terminer ses études à Poudlard pour ensuite s'installer dans un appartement toute seule, peut-être à Londres et obtenir un travail. Après, quand elle aurait bien entamé sa carrière, elle aurait commencé à penser à se marier. À moins que quelqu'un ne soit entré dans sa vie et balaye ses certitudes bien sur… Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle devrait épouser quelqu'un maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête ! Mais alors pas du tout. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec un homme, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui avait deux fois son âge et qui ne l'aimait pas.

« Je suis désolé de gâcher ce jour si précieux » La voix de Rogue était remplie de sarcasme. « Je n'avais pas planifié de me marier moi non plus. En fait, j'avais planifié de ramasser des fleurs très rares qui ne poussent que sous la pleine lune pour une de mes potions, mais je suppose que je dois attendre le mois prochain »

Hermione se leva de la chaise de nouveau et commença à marcher vers la sortie. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… je peux demander à un des frères de Ron … »

« Vraiment, Granger, m'avez-vous écouté ? Le Ministère doit approuver le mariage. Et le seigneur des ténèbres n'acceptera jamais que vous épousiez un Weasley »

« Il est capable de contrôler le Ministère ? »

« Pensez-vous que je ne ferais rien si j'étais au courant de quelque chose ? »

Hermione le regarda soupçonneusement. Bien, cela signifiait quelque chose. Il ne voulait apparemment pas l'épouser. Il ne semblait pas le vouloir …

Dumbledore rentra dans le bureau. « Êtes-vous arrivés à un accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Nous serons marié ce soir, ici même » Déclara Severus.

« Bien » Dit Dumbledore, mais Hermione pouvait voir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. « Alors, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler. Voulez-vous rester à Poudlard ? »

« Oui ! » Dirent Hermione et Severus en même temps.

« Je pensais bien que vous diriez cela, mais vous devrez vivre ensemble. Je pense qu'il serait sage s'installe dans tes appartements Severus »

Elle s'imaginait Severus vivre dans la tour des Gryffondor et cela réussit à faire apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage pâle. Elle opina de la tête. Severus ne resterait même pas une minute dans la tour de Gryffindor. Et ils ne seraient pas capables de dormir avec lui à côté d'eux. Oh non, elle devrait dormir avec lui ! Et pas seulement dormir .... Une des clauses de la loi était de tomber enceinte très rapidement. Une année pour enfanter si elle se souvenait bien ; si elle n'y arrivait pas, le mariage était effacé et elle devait se trouver un autre mari. Il allait la voir nu et elle allait le voir nu.

Rogue… Nu.

Oh Par Merlin, ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Hermione suffoqua. Elle voyait des paillettes danser devant ses yeux. Elle voulait mourir.

« Oh, ne faites pas de scène »

Elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un dans son dos et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Severus et elle baissa les yeux, il avait un regard impassible et une expression illisible à son visage.

« … désolée » Marmonna –elle en s'asseyant. Elle essaya de respirer normalement.

« Voulez-vous de l'eau ? » Demanda Dumbledore préoccupé.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît »

« Comme je disais avant que Miss Granger ne… s'évanouisse, je pense que ça serait mieux si nous avions des chambres à coucher séparées pendant le premier mois. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir avec une enfant »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant ! » S'exclama-elle. Elle détestait que les gens pensent qu'elle était encore une enfant, comme si elle ne connaissait rien aux choses de la vie.

Severus arqua un sourcil face à sa soudaine colère. « Vous êtes une enfant pour moi »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire sa manière de penser. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même !

« Je veillerais à ce que vous ayez des chambres à coucher séparées » Dit Dumbledore. « Mais elles seront néanmoins proches l'une de l'autre »

Severus acquiesça « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que j'ai quelques achats à faire »

« Ais-je une tenue particulière à mettre pour ce soir ? » Demanda Hermione. Il était certain que tous les deux devraient faire des compromis. Il ne devait pas être si ennuyeux.

« Non, mettez juste quelque chose d'agréable pour ce soir » Severus l'a regarda de nouveau, avant de partir.

Dumbledore la regarda à son tour et dit. « Je sais que vous devez vous sentir très embarrassée et triste, Miss Granger, mais donnez-lui du temps et je pense que vous et Severus trouverez quelque chose que vous aimez l'un chez l'autre »

« Si on ne s'entretue pas avant » Marmonna Hermione.

Dumbledore feint de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Mais quand Hermione partie de la pièce pour aller retrouver ses amis et leur annoncer la nouvelle, elle l'entendit soupirer.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? dites moi tout ce qui vous plaira, je suis ouverte à toute critiques constructives et si vous avez des questions, moi et ma béta seront ravies d'y répondre pour vous éclairer sur certains points que vous n'auriez pas compris.**

**Gros bisous...**


	2. Le mariage

**Coucou tous le monde !!!! nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre... Il sera intitulé le mariage, et racontera, comme son nom l'indique le mariage de Severus et d'Hermione, mais aussi les réactions de ses amis ^^**

**Dans cette fiction il y aura 51 chapitres donc accrochez vous , Nous n'avons publiés que deux chapitres ^^ et j'en ai traduis une dizaine déjà, que cha' a déjà corrigée (L)... **

**Nous voudrions remercier tous ce qui ont laissé des revieuw, cela nous a fait extrêmement plaisir...**

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Si je devais répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posées, je dirais que je publierais toutes les semaines, bien que je pourrais avoir des semaines où je ne pourrais absolument pas publier. Mais dans ce cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le dirais en note. **

**Je pense avoir tout dit là... Heu... Attendez je réflechie... A oui !!!! N'hésitez pas à mettre des revieuw, c'est mon carburant pour que je publie plus vite ^^**

**Gros bisoussssss**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy**

**Oo°oO**

_Il __y a_ _ eux __sortes__ de __mariages__ : le __mariage__blanc__ le __mariage__multicolore__parce__ que __chacun__ des __deux__conjoints__ en __voit__ de __toutes__ les __couleurs__._

**Oo°oO**

Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus désagréable qui avait eu le malheur de devenir enseignant, était profondément malheureux. Plusieurs personnes pourraient penser qu'être malheureux était l'état d'esprit de Severus Rogue depuis sa naissance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était ni heureux, ni malheureux. Il était toujours dans la zone intermédiaire. Mais aujourd'hui il était profondément malheureux. Il allait se marier. Certains (comme Dumbledore et Voldemort) pouvaient penser qu'une femme était ce dont avait besoin Severus, mais il allait parfaitement bien et il aimait sa façon de vivre. Un vieil homme amer, endurci peut-être. Il avait 37 ans, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il était plus vieux, qu'il avait vécu longtemps pour terrifier autant les étudiants et faire des choses horribles avec les Mangemorts.

Récemment, il n'avait pas aimé participer à une mission chez les Moldus avec les autres Mangemorts, c'était pourquoi Voldemort voulait qu'il épouse quelqu'un. Dans l'esprit fou de Voldemort, une femme était la réponse pour un homme malheureux. C'était pourquoi Voldemort lui-même avait beaucoup de femmes, mais pas de façon régulière. Il les retenait prisonnières à l'intérieur de ses cachots souterrains et leurs rendait visite quand il se sentait frustré ou malheureux. Beaucoup de Mangemorts leurs rendaient visite aussi, mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en souciait pas tant qu'ils étaient partis quand il en avait besoin.

Il y avait juste deux femmes, avec lesquelles Voldemort avait une exclusivité totale. La première était son employée de maison. Une Jeune Moldue aveugle que Voldemort, pour des raisons inconnues, retenait prisonnière dans une des chambres. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis qu'elle avait été capturée. Mais Voldemort avait toujours ses robes de sorciers propres, donc ils supposaient qu'elle était toujours vivante.

La deuxième femme n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas très heureux de cela d'ailleurs. Severus avait entendu dire que la seule fois où Rodolphus avait essayé de toucher sa femme, fut la fois où il perdit une partie de son anatomie, très précieuse pour un homme. Oui, Severus vivait dans un monde très tordu, mais vous ririez de savoir que cela ne lui déplaisez pas. Et le fait que Bellatrix ait accepté ce marché, ne l'empêchait pas de dormir la nuit.

Oh, bien sûr, Severus avait été tenté de se marier. Mais il voulait une femme mûre, passionnée, intelligente, qui ne le collait pas et qui était indépendante. Mais il n'avait même pas pensé à rencontrer quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Bien sur, il avait des besoins, mais Severus était toujours capable de s'attirer les faveurs d'une femme s'il le voulait vraiment. Et il était parfaitement capable de faire son linge !

Mais la mission que lui avait confié son maître était un ordre et avec cette loi, Severus se retrouvait dans la contraite d'épouser la princesse de Gryffondor, une personne du trio d'or, l'ennuyeuse Miss-Je-sais-tout qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Et en plus de cela, il devait la faire sienne dans un proche avenir. C'était encore une enfant ! Et Severus avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie certes, mais il n'était pas un pédophile. Il serait étonné de savoir qu'elle avait déjà été touchée de cette façon par un homme. Avait-elle seulement déjà eu un quelconque rapprochement physique avec l'autre sexe ? Il en doutait. Il avait vu la tête qu'elle avait faite quand Dumbledore leur avaient dit qu'ils devraient vivre ensemble, si au moins elle savait à quoi elle s'attendait en aménageant chez lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il pourrait toujours rentrer ivre et la violer sans problème. Le pire était le fait que Voldemort s'attendait à ce qu'elle change de camps et devienne un Mangemort. Cela signifiait donc qu'il devait lui parler de façon amicale et essayer de lui apprendre à lui faire confiance.

Severus se maudit d'avoir accepté cette mission alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Il avait acheté des anneaux de mariage et un cadeau pour leur noce. S'il devait l'épouser, il le ferait dans les mœurs. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas au premier abord, mais Severus était issue de famille noble et possédait une grande fortune. Il avait hérité de son père et de sa mère. Le père de Severus était un Moldu et Severus avait passé toute son enfance à le détester. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps, à cette époque, avec son grand-père. Et puisque le vieux Prince n'avait pas d'autres enfants que la mère de Severus, Il avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait à Severus. Ils étaient tous morts maintenant, son grand-père et ses parents.

Severus s'arrêta aux trois balais et but un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Seul Salazar savait combien de verres il pouvait encore ingurgiter, parce qu'il savait que cette fille qui n'était pas encore une femme, et cela sur bien des points, ne s'empêcherait pas de le sermonner quand il rentrerait, car elle était comme ça. Toujours à critiquer ce que faisaient les autres et incapables de voir ses propres erreurs.

Il marcha et sortit de pré-au-lard, se rendant à Poudlard pour tout préparer. Il y avait quelques livres qu'Hermione voulait lire. Stop ! Depuis quand l'appelait-il Hermione ? Oh, qui s'en soucie vraiment, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler Granger désormais. Elle ne serait même plus Granger après ce soir. Elle s'appellerait Madame Severus Rogue. Hermione Rogue. Oh par Merlin, cela devait être un cauchemar.

Il fit les derniers préparatifs et alla dans ses appartements. Il eut le plaisir de voir que Dumbledore avait respecté leurs choix. Deux chambres à couchées séparées. Ils devraient toujours partager la salle de bains, le salon, la cuisine et le séjour. Mais il pourrait vivre comme cela, tant qu'il n'avait pas à la supporter et la voir pendant son sommeil. Il ne manifestait aucun désir pour elle, alors dormir dans le même lit qu'elle... Il parierait même sur le fait qu'elle parlait durant son sommeil. Elle parlait déjà tous le temps, pourquoi pas en dormant …

Il se changea et attendit que la grande horloge sonne 19 heures. Il aurait pu tuer Voldemort pour cela. Vraiment... Épousez une Sang-de-bourbe, et une Miss-je-sais-tout par-dessus le marché. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que Voldemort avait planifié pour elle. Il espérait que c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant. Quelque chose qui la ferait crier d'horreur. Mais alors … ça serait à lui de la réconforter après cela ! Réconforter Hermione. Hum. Espèce d'enfant stupide.

L'horloge sonna 19 coups. Severus soupira et prit une grande respiration. Il alla jusqu'à sa cheminée, pris de la poudre de cheminette et s'introduisit dans le conduit. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il était debout à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait d'ailleurs prit sa plus belle robe pour l'occasion. Espèce de vieux fou. Un homme du Ministère était aussi présent, et il le salua d'un signe de tête.

Il vit une lumière éblouissante et vit ensuite la fille Weasley qui étreignait étrangement Hermione …

Nom de… ? Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ?!

**Oo°oO**

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Hermione soupira. Elle venait de dire à ses amis qu'elle allait épouser Rogue et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne le prenaient pas très bien. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas prit bien elle aussi, mais elle avait toujours l'espoir que cela soit un rêve et elle espérait presque se réveiller bientôt et découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ron avait aussi déclaré que ce jour était surréaliste. Harry, lui, avait maudit les dieux et avait dit que Rogue avait tout planifié. Ginny au contraire l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour elle.

Ils étaient assis à l'intérieur de la Tour de Gryffondor. Une partie d'Hermione, qui savait que tout cela était réel, s'était tristement demandée quand elle aurait la chance de revenir ici de nouveau. Elle devrait se passer de tous les fauteuils confortables, les hautes fenêtres, les peintures qui lui parlaient quand elle était seule. Et la cheminée brûlante, avec les braises rougeoyantes. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'aurait pas froid quand elle vivrait dans les cachots souterrains. Mais alors dans ce cas-là, elle pourrait toujours aller se réchauffer dans le lit de Rogue. Bien sûr …

« Nous devons te trouver une robe » Déclara Ginny

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Harry en la regardant soupçonneusement.

« Parce que, Harry, ce soir elle se marie. Et même si elle épouse l'homme le plus horrible de l'école toute entière, elle doit être présentable. Tout le monde doit être beau le soir de ses noces »

Et bien, cela me distraira au moins un peu. « Bien, mais où je pourrais trouver une robe ? Je me marie ce soir … Oh Merlin, je me marie ce soir … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, si Rogue essaye de te faire quoi que ce soit, nous nous occuperons personnellement de son cas » Dit Ron abruptement.

« Et en plus, vous aurez des chambres à coucher séparées, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui … mais seulement pendant les premiers mois … » Hermione devînt toute pâle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant » Lui dit Ginny en lui tapotant la jambe. « Nous verrons si Parvati ou Lavande ont quelque chose de potable et ensuite je te coifferai et je te maquillerai… »

Hermione acquiesça, pas très sûre d'elle. Ginny connaissait plus de choses qu'elle de ce côté. Et cela pourrait peut-être mieux se passer si elle s'habillait bien. Cela passerait sans doute mieux et aurait moins cet aspect … d'obligation. Et peut-être que Severus verrait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant si elle s'habillait comme cela. Attendez, Severus ? Quand avait-elle commencé à l'appeler Severus ? Oh, et puis qui s'en souciait, elle serait bientôt Madame Rogue, donc cela serait ridicule si elle continuait à l'appeler Rogue. Hermione Rogue. C'était très destabilisant.

Elle soupira et suivit Ginny jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Elle ne dormirait plus dans ce lit non plus… Oh, quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait de se comporter en gamine ? Ce n'était pas comme si le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner.

Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà là. Parvati n'aurait 17 ans qu'en février et Lavande, en mai.

« Salut les filles, Vous n'auriez pas une robe discrète et jolie pour la demoiselle ici présente ? » Demanda Ginny en regardant Hermione.

« Pourquoi elle a besoin d'une robe ? » Demanda Parvati d'un air soupçonneux.

Une chose qu'Hermione ne voulait surtout pas, c'était que ces camarades du dortoir le sachent avant que cela soit officiel, on peut dire que la chose était ratée maintenant... Elles n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. « Je me marie ce soir » Soupira Hermione.

« Mariée ? Mais à qui ? » Demanda Lavande.

« Rogue »

« Attend, le professeur Rogue ?! » Hurla Parvati.

« Malheureusement … » Soupira Hermione.

« Malheureusement ? Hermione, Rogue est l'homme le plus hot du collège ! »

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent fixement Parvati, comme si elle était devenue folle, mais Lavande acquiesça. « Le style mauvais garçon est tellement… »

« Et cette voix qu'il a… »

« Et ses mains … »

« Et ses cheveux sales ainsi que son grand nez … » Dit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

« Ne sois pas si superficielle Ginny. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont un grand nez »

« Non, je ne le sais pas justement »

« Ils sont vraiment grands … » Dit Lavande en riant sottement.

« Grand ? » Dit Hermione en regardant les autres filles, incrédules.

« Tu sais … leur outil »

« Vous voulez dire leur pénis ? » Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas penser au pénis de Severus. Cela la faisait se sentir … mal.

Mais Parvati et Lavande rirent sottement de nouveau. A croire qu'elles ne faisaient que ça ma parole !

Ginny roula des yeux de nouveau. « De toute façon, on s'en fiche. Revenons à notre sujet, avez-vous oui ou non quelque chose qu'Hermione pourrait porter ce soir ?"

« Bien sur ! » S'exclama Lavande en bondissant du lit. Elle alla en courant dans son armoire.

Il s'avérait que Lavande avait beaucoup de vêtements, dont les trois quarts étaient des robes. Hermione refusa d'ailleurs de porter la plupart d'entre elles, bien trop décoltées à son goût. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione avait essayé au moins cinquante robes différentes, jupes et chemises. Elles décidèrent finalement, dans un commun accord, qu'elle porterait une robe vert foncé, qui semblait s'accorder avec les cheveux châtains d'Hermione et sa peau légèrement halée.

Hermione dû admettre que celle-ci lui allait à ravir d'ailleurs, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'échancrure et la forme en V, qui dévoilait beaucoup trop de sa poitrine à son goût. Quoique, Lavande lui avait dit qu'elle possédait des robes avec des cols en V encore plus plongeant. Cette robe ne la serrait pas trop, si ce n'est qu'elle était beaucoup trop serrée au niveau de la taille et des hanches. Elle finissait à mi-jambe et l'attache qu'elle avait autour de sa taille était une rose noire.

« Ton corps est si parfait, Hermione. Pourquoi le caches-tu toujours derrière tes robes de sorcière ? » Demanda Lavande en regardant sa taille fine et ses seins, qui étaient beaucoup plus en chair que la moyenne.

Hermione n'avait jamais qualifiée son corps d'agréable à regarder et encore moins de parfait. Son corps servait seulement à porter ce qui lui servait de tête pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle se voyait dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son corps était très bien proportionné, avec ce qu'il faut, là où il le faut. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce que Severus penserait … Non, elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il pensait. Il la voyait encore comme une enfant …

Et bien mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne me regardera plus comme une enfant après ce soir, pensa-t-elle.

« Maintenant, ta coiffure ! » Dit Parvati. Elle la fit asseoir devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain et s'activa autour d'elle, recherchant une brosse à cheveux et sa baguette magique.

Hermione passa une longue heure à se faire tripoter la tête par Parvati et Lavande qui essayaient d'aplatir ses cheveux bouclées. Maintenant, ses cheveux étaient doux et lisses avec quelques boucles à la fin de ses racines, ils étaient tellement beaux. Ginny la maquilla légèrement sur les yeux et les lèvres.

Elle lui mit du mascara, de l'eye-liner, du fard à paupières vert foncé et un brillant à lèvre.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Miss-je-sais-tout de tous les jours. Elle était … belle. Comme une dame dans la haute société.

Quelques elfes de maison avaient déjà dû transporter ses affaires dans l'appartement de Severus et tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle, c'était sa baguette magique. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque sept heures. Elle respira à fond. Elle se mariait. Avec son professeur. Qui par certaines était qualifié de hot. Est-ce qu'il était chaud ? Il avait vraiment une voix suggestive … et ses mains étaient très délicates et elles pouvaient probablement faire beaucoup de choses … intéressantes … avec.

Il ne fallait pas y penser, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Severus. Elle l'épousait ce soir, c'est tout.

« C'est l'heure, Hermione » Lui dit Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça et Ginny lui tendit une main. Elle soupira et elles allèrent rejoindre les garçons en bas.

« Wow, Hermione tu es… » Dit Ron, scotché.

« Rogue ne te mérite vraiment pas … » Dit Harry en la regardant fixement. « Tu es vraiment très belle, Hermione »

Hermione rougit. « Merci… mais nous devons y aller »

Ron et Harry continuèrent à la fixer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore les présenta à quelqu'un que le ministère avait envoyé. Il présiderait le mariage.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, tu es très belle comme cela, Rogue serait un imbécile s'il ne le remarquait pas … »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus sortit de la cheminée et le silence retomba. Il regarda la pièce et vit Hermione. Il se raidit quand il l'a vit.

Hermione pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle l'ignora. Elle se redressa et avança dans sa direction. Il lui prit la main.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Severus, pile à l'heure, comme toujours. Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer ? »

L'homme du ministère acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît mettez-vous à côté de M. Rogue »

Hermione était encore hypnotisée par les yeux qui la scrutait attentivement et n'écouta que très brièvement ce que l'homme disait. Elle se demandait ce que Severus pensait. Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'il pensait qu'elle était jolie. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait d'ailleurs, il semblait dégager un charme … Il semblait beau … A sa façon, il était mystérieux, sombre, inquiétant … elle sortit de ses pensées quand un flash l'aveugla momentanément. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda les autres dans la pièce.

« Bien, alors vous devez juste signer ici … »

Severus ne lâcha pas sa main, et prit le stylo dans sa main gauche en mettant son nom sur le contrat, avant qu'il ne donne le stylo à Hermione, qui signa sans même voir ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle était en train de signer. C'était comme si sa tête était remplie de nuages.

« Bien, embrassait la mariée maintenant »

Severus mit une main sous son menton et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le baiser d'un amant, plutôt celui d'un frère ou d'un cousin. Mais le cœur d'Hermione battit la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais baisers.

« Y'a-t-il des anneaux ? »

« Oui » Dit Severus en sortant une petite boîte de son veston. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione et lui passa la bague au doigt. C'était une belle pierre verte ornée d'un serpent entourant la pierre. Petite, discrète mais jolie.

L'homme du ministère acquiesça d'un signe de tête comme pour manifester son accord et s'éclipsa, prenant la photo et le contrat.

Dumbledore les regarda alors avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être devriez-vous montrer à Hermione sa nouvelle maison, Severus ? »

Il acquiesça et entraîna Hermione vers la cheminée.

« Attendez ! » Dit Hermione. Elle lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers ses amis, les étreignant une dernière fois.

Ron dit d'un ton menaçant. « Si jamais vous la blessez d'une quelconque manière … »

« Et bien si je la blessais, que pourriez-vous me faire, M. Weasley ? » Dit Severus, railleur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je trouverais quelque chose … » Murmura Ron. Il étreignit une dernière fois Hermione avant qu'elle n'aille le rejoindre et parte au travers des flammes de la cheminée, avec l'homme qui maintenant était son nouveau mari.

**Oo°oO**

****

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Moi j'ai adoré ^^ Surtout le mariage et le fait que Severus reste scotché quand Hermione rentre dans la salle…**

**Gros bisousss**


	3. Une nouvelle perspective

**Je suis désolée pour le retard !!! C'est ma faute --', j'avais mon bac blanc ... Mais je suis là maintenant et disponible en plus c'est pas beau tout ça ?  
Je sais que dans le dernier chapitre je n'ais pas expliciter le mariage, bien que cela avait été le titre, mais l'auteur avait écris cela et je ne me voyais pas prendre la liberté de faire une modification sans son accord au préalable, mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, je dois vous dire que j'ai rajouté un certain petit passage plus tard dans l'histoire pour que certains de nos lecteurs trouvent ça, dans les règles ^^**

**Je remercie vraiment tout le monde qui m'encourage, car ça me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois que j'en lis une. Sachez que ce que je vous ai dit est respecté et que l'auteur reçoit chaque chapitre vos revieuw, ainsi que vos critiques... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, sinon plus...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy (Nous ne sommes qu'un seul corps)...**

Oo°oO

_On s'étonne beaucoup trop de ce qu'on voit rarement, et pas assez de ce qu'on voit tous les jours..._

Oo°oO

Severus n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, il était fasciné par sa nouvelle femme. Il l'avait clairement sous-estimé. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Loin de là. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué son corps sublime ? Et ses seins … Ils étaient stupéfiants. Il voulait les toucher. Il voulait les masser, les mordiller, les lécher et goûter ses mamelons, il ne pouvait pas mais il avait envie de la prendre, là, sur le plancher. Il la ferait crier d'extase, jusqu'à …

« Mon visage est plus haut » Dit-elle en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

Il ouvrit la bouche et décida de jouer franc jeu. « Je regardais vos seins »

« J'ai remarqué. Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle, froidement. Bien que cela soit seulement en surface, il pouvait voir qu'elle commençait à s'émouvoir, et que ses joues rougissaient sous le coup de la franchise de la réponse.

« Je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant » Dit-il en souriant, satisfait.

Il avait enfin réussit à la faire rougir. Severus 1 – Hermione 0

« C'est une très belle robe Miss … Hermione » C'était assez déroutant de devoir l'appeler comme ça.

« Merci » Répondit-elle, bien qu'un peu embarrassée. « Alors…Hum … qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Oh il avait bien une ou deux idées en tête, mais la façon qu'Hermione avait de s'enrouler ses cheveux entre ses doigts le fit penser qu'elle était bien trop nerveuse pour faire quoi que ce soit d'amusant ce soir.

« Asseyez-vous donc » Dit-il en indiquant un fauteuil près du feu. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non … »

Hermione s'assit et Severus prit un autre fauteuil à côté du sien. Ils étaient en plein milieu du salon. Il l'aimait bien son salon et il espérait qu'elle n'essaierait pas de changer quelque chose. Il y avait des étagères avec pleins de livres, et dans un coin, il y avait un espace entièrement consacré à sa cuvée de vin. Un sofa était disposé à l'autre bout de la pièce et au devant, il y avait une table. Le sofa était vert, comme les fauteuils d'ailleurs. Il pouvait la voir regarder fixement les étagères de livres.

« Vous pouvez les lire si vous le voulez » Dit-il, amusé.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

« Oui. » Il lui prit son poignet. « Mais pas maintenant, nous devons discuter de quelque chose tous les deux »

« Oh … » Elle s'assit de nouveau et il la regarda fixement.

La lumière du feu dansait dans ses cheveux, les faisant devenir couleur or. Il aurait aimé les toucher. « Quand nous sommes ici, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Severus » Dit-il. « Mais je m'attends à ce que vous m'appeliez Professeur en classe »

« Bien sûr … mais cela ne paraîtra pas étrange que vous m'appeliez Madame Rogue ? »

« Je me débrouillerais avec cela » Dit-il en la regardant, tandis qu'elle bougeait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne veux pas que vous organisiez de fêtes ici, mais vous pouvez inviter quelques amis … Ne m'embêtez pas avec cela tout de même »

Elle acquiesça.

« Vous serez obligée de manger avec les autres, à votre table, pendant la semaine. Mais pendant les week-ends, je mange ici d'habitude. Vous pouvez me rejoindre ou faire comme vous voulez »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

« Je vais vous montrer la maison, mais je crois que vous avez des questions avant, je me trompe ? » Elle avait toujours des questions à poser.

« Et bien oui … Dumbledore m'a dit qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort … »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom ! » Siffla Severus.

Hermione sursauta. « Désolée … il m'a dit qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles … « Vous savez qui » a fait cette loi me concernait »

« C'est vrai. Vous aviez l'honneur d'être le sujet principal lors de notre dernière réunion. Le seigneur des ténèbres veut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur Potter... Et je pense qu'il veut aussi isoler Potter, qu'il soit sans ses amis. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est un plan pour écarter de sa route le jeune Weasley »

« Mais pourquoi il ne nous torture pas pour nous soutirer ces informations. Il pourrait aisément nous tuer ensuite »

Severus soupira. « La première chose que vous devez savoir, Miss … Hermione, c'est que dans cette guerre, les gens ne sont pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas une âme emplie de noirceur, comme Dumbledore n'est pas un samaritain. Je pourrais vous raconter des anecdotes sur notre cher directeur. Mais de toute façon, vous devez savoir que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas forcément torturer et mettre à mort des villages entiers. Il ne croit pas que tuer les gens peut résoudre les problèmes, bien qu'il pense que beaucoup de problèmes peuvent se résoudre comme cela… mais pas tous … Et il aime autre chose que torturer les gens. Il aime lire un bon livre, comme tout le monde et j'ai entendu dire qu'il a un faible pour la musique classique venant du monde Moldu »

« Alors… ? »

« Alors avec vous, il veut utiliser une autre méthode qui ne s'apparente pas à la torture »

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira. « Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même quand vous le rencontrerez ? »

« Je vais le… rencontrer ? » Demanda Hermione, interdite.

« Oui, vous êtes la femme d'un Mangemort maintenant. Vous devrez être présente aux fêtes organisées et le seigneur des ténèbres sera sûrement à plusieurs d'entre elles » Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Il est assez curieux sur votre sujet. Il lui tarde de vous rencontrer »

« Mais…Mais je suis une née-Moldue ! »

« Dorénavant, vous êtes ma femme et plus personne ne vous appellera Sang-de-bourbe. S'ils le font, ils devront en répondre devant moi »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger ! »

« Croyez-moi, Hermione, vous en aurez besoin »

Elle mordit une nouvelle fois sa lèvre et elle le regarda, en colère. « Vous m'apprendrez comment me protéger ? »

« Je le pourrais en effet »

Hermione se leva. « Pouvez-vous me montrer où est ma chambre s'il vous plait ? »

« Une dernière chose, Hermione » Dit-il.

Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise.

Severus se pencha en avant. « Je sais que cela ne va pas être un mariage basé sur l'amour, mais je suis un sorcier extrêmement jaloux et je ne tolérerai pas que vous voyiez quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois tout de même vous avouer que c'est une coutume pour les Mangemorts de se partager leurs femmes. Je ne le souhaite pas mais si le seigneur des ténèbres approuve, je ne pourrais rien dire. Mais je doute fortement que le seigneur des ténèbres permette à quelqu'un, excepté moi bien sur, de vous toucher … Il sait que j'en serais extrêmement énervé si je découvre que n'importe lequel de mes frères a mis un doigt sur vous. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Severus se leva, fier de son effet, et monta les escaliers, la priant de le suivre. « Laissez-moi vous montrer la salle de bains et votre chambre maintenant »

Il lui montra où elle dormirait. Ses affaires étaient déjà là, c'était comme si elle avait toujours vécue ici. C'était une pièce neutre avec des murs en pierre et des meubles en chêne. Il manquait une touche personnelle qu'elle apporterait dans les prochains jours.

Severus la laissa dans sa chambre et retourna au salon. Il but un verre et décida de lire pour le reste de la soirée. Quand il alla se coucher, il put entendre qu'elle pleurait toujours…

Oo°oO

Dès que Severus la laissa seule dans cette chambre, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle se déshabilla, se coucha dans son grand lit et commença à pleurer. Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle devait vivre avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle risquait d'être abusée par des Mangemorts. Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais la possibilité de choisir la vie qu'elle voulait. Mais surtout elle pleurait, parce qu'on la contraignait à ne jamais connaître l'amour. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que Severus un jour et il ne la laisserait jamais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était condamnée à vivre sa vie sans être aimée. Elle ne sut pas quand elle s'endormit, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à son réveil.

Elle passa un bref instant dans la salle de bain, puis elle entra dans le salon et constata que Severus était déjà réveillé ainsi qu'habillé. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne baisse les yeux sur le peignoir rouge qu'elle avait lié par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'habiller aujourd'hui. Elle voulait juste s'asseoir quelque part et bouder. Et peut-être faire quelques devoirs.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Du Thé ? Du Café ? Du lait ?"

« Du thé s'il vous plait »

Il s'assit sur le sofa, ses jambes croisées sous lui, le journal dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Quand elle s'assit à l'autre bout du sofa, il replia le journal et reposa sa tasse de café dessus la table.

« Avez-vous bien dormi? » Demanda-il en lui versant du thé.

« Non. »

Il acquiesça et lui donna la tasse. Elle prit une petite gorgée et essaya de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Vous ne voulez rien manger ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim » Elle n'avait jamais aimé manger beaucoup pour le petit déjeuner. Elle préférait boire du thé et attendre deux heures environ après s'être réveillée pour manger quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais compris ceux qui pouvaient manger des tonnes de nourriture juste après être sorti du lit.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous » Dit-il en lui donnant un petit paquet. « Je suppose que cela peut s'apparenter à un cadeau de noces »

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva dedans un collier avec de petits diamants formant des étoiles. Un grand diamant était visible au milieu du collier et reliait les autres diamants, plus petits, formant ainsi une série de brillants tout à fait plaisant.

« Merci, c'est très joli » Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle était trop fatiguée pour pleurer. En plus, elle le savait déjà, Severus n'essaierait pas de la consoler de toute façon et cela la rendrait encore plus triste.

« Voulez-vous faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Regrettait-il ses paroles d'hier ? Avait-il remarqué qu'elle était triste ? Voulait-il faire un pas vers elle ? Avait-il réfléchi ?

« Pourriez-vous m'apprendre l'occlumencie ? »

Elle était mariée à un enseignant. La moindre des choses était de lui faire partager ses compétences.

« Je suppose que je pourrais … »

« J'en aurai besoin si je rencontre Vol … « Vous savez qui »… Et s'il découvre que vous êtes un espion ? »

Étrangement, Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Non, nous ne le voudrions pas en effet … »

« Donc vous m'apprendrez ? »

« Très bien … Voulez-vous mettre quelque chose d'autre avant que nous commencions ? »

Elle baissa le regard et regarda son peignoir. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes vêtements ? »

« C'est un peu trop … rouge »

« J'aime le rouge »

« Je n'aime pas cette couleur »

« Et alors ? »

« Très bien, comme vous voulez. Mais préparez vous, faite le vide dans votre esprit »

Hermione essaya d'arrêter de penser qu'elle voulait le gifler, avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette et qu'il ne jette le sort sur elle.

_Elle avait sept ans et ses parents lui avaient acheté une glace car elle avait gagné un concours d'orthographe._

_Elle avait dix ans et un garçon plus vieux lui avait volé ses livres et les avait jetés dans les toilettes. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à ses parents, parce qu'elle les avait eu pour son anniversaire et ils étaient tellement chers … _

Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela. Cette pensée la rendait encore triste aujourd'hui. Elle avait …

« Concentrez-vous, Hermione! »

_Elle aimait vraiment sa voix … _

« STOP ! » Hurla-elle. Leur connexion cessa. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sofa. Son peignoir était ouvert et dévoilait ses jambes. Elle rougit et rabattit les pans du peignoir quand elle vit qu'il les regardait fixement. Elle les croisa et les cacha sous son peignoir.

« Alors … » Dit-il d'un air satisfait. « Vous aimez ma voix ? »

Elle rougit encore plus. « Oui, mais je n'aime pas ce que vous dites quand vous l'utilisez »

« C'est cela alors… » Dit-il en souriant.

« Oui. »

« Voulez-vous réessayer ? »

Elle respira à fond et essaya de nouveau de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Legiment »

_McGonagall était présente dans son salon et lui annonçait qu'elle était sorcière. Hermione qui acquiesçait face à cette nouvelle déroutante. Oui, cela signifiait quelque chose pour elle. Hermione était toujours capable de vous étonner et d'être quelqu'un de fascinant. D'autres enfants pourtant dans son école ne l'avaient jamais aimée … _

_C'était Halloween pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Personne ne l'aimait ici non plus. Elle pleurait à l'intérieur des toilettes et personne ne s'en souciait. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle voulait juste leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas une tare, et qu'elle n'était pas une sous-sorcière simplement parce qu'elle était une Née-Moldue. Elle voulait juste être acceptée. Pourquoi était-elle ce qu'elle était ?_

_Même son mari ne l'aimait pas … _

Cette foi, le sort finit de lui-même. Hermione était couchée sur le plancher et respirait lourdement. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, mais elle les sécha rapidement et s'assit de nouveau sur le sofa. Severus la regarda, une expression illisible sur son visage.

« Encore une fois » Elle n'aimait pas être aussi faible devant les autres.

Severus acquiesça une nouvelle fois et il entra dans son esprit. Cette fois, elle réussit à contrôler ses pensées bien que très temporairement, mais il voyait toujours quelques bribes de son enfance. La première fois qu'elle avait fait du vélo, lorsqu'elle aidait sa mère dans la cuisine et d'autres choses comme cela.

« C'est mieux, Hermione » Dit Severus en rompant le sort. « Mais vous n'avez pas réussi à me faire sortir de votre esprit ou fermer tout accès à vos pensées »

Elle soupira. « Je suppose que j'aurai besoin de plus de pratique »

« Oui, et je vous aiderais »

« Me feriez-vous part de certaines de vos pensées également ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir concernant votre enfance »

Son visage devînt froid. « Vous pouvez penser que vous aviez une enfance difficile, Miss … Hermione, mais au moins vous avez eu une famille affectueuse »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolée … C'est juste que … je ne connais pratiquement rien de vous »

Severus siffla de mécontentement. « Vous n'avez rien à savoir de mon enfance… mais je peux vous dire quelques petites choses sur mon propos »

Hermione sourit. « J'aimerai les entendre ! »

Severus se mit une main sous le menton. « Je suis allergique aux chiens. J'aime le chocolat plus que n'importe quel autre bonbon. J'ai appris comment faire de la magie noire quand j'avais sept ans. Mon roman favori est Oliver Twist et j'apprécie toujours les bonnes pipes »

Hermione se gela sur place. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ?

Quand il sourit avec son petit air en coin, elle savait qu'elle avait bien entendue.

« Je pensais que vous me voyiez comme une enfant, Severus » Dit-elle, amère.

« Disons juste que j'ai eu une petite révélation vous concernant » il regarda son corps de manière désireuse.

Elle se releva, fâchée. « Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts, je n'en ferais pas non plus ! »

« Qui a dit que je n'essayais pas de faire des efforts ? » Dit Severus en la rejoignant alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. « Vous avez une tellement basse estime de vous-même que vous ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'un homme vous trouve attirante ? »

« Non ! J'ai juste un problème sur le fait qu'un homme, qui a deux fois mon âge en passant, désire que je lui fasse une pipe ! »

« VOUS ÊTES MA FEMME, NOM DE SALAZAR. ET JE DOIS VOUS METTRE ENCEINTE AVANT LA FIN DE L'ANNEE SINON … »

« SINON QUOI ? VOUS VOUS DÉBARRASSEREZ DE LA FEMME QUE VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VOULUE ? »

« N'ELEVEZ PAS LE TON AVEC MOI ESPECE D'IMPERTINENTE ! »

« C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ COMMENCE » Hermione essaya de se calmer et lui dit plus calmement. « Et j'espère que vous avez emmagasiné assez de pipe durant votre vie parce que je ne toucherai jamais cette chose et mon corps non plus ! »

Elle se retourna, sortit de la pièce et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« ET VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ POURQUOI JE NE VOUS AIME PAS ! » Hurla Severus derrière la porte.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un moyen de se tuer sans que personne ne le remarque …

Oo°oO

**J'ai adoré ce chapitre et vous ??? Mdr**


	4. Absorption

**Salut les gens !!! je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, je suis impardonnable !!! En plus ma béta avait corrigé ce chapitre depuis très longtemps, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper... je suis désolée mille fois xd...**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant !!! **

**Moi et ma béta vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et nous espéront vous revoir sur l'autre chapitre ;)**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy**

**Oo°oO**

**Un baiser, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur le i du verbe aimer ; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille. Edmond Rostand**

**Oo°oO**

Severus passa le reste de son samedi à établir un plan pour parler à Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas responsable car pour lui il n'avait rien fait de préjudiciable, mais il pensait maintenant qu'elle n'aimait pas les plaisanteries ayant attrait le sexe. Elle avait été effrayée et l'avait masqué derrière sa colère. Une réaction naturelle … Mais maintenant, elle était fâchée contre lui et si le seigneur des ténèbres le découvrait, il prendrait les choses en main et cela Severus ne le voulait pas. Il devait donc ravaler sa fierté et aborder la jeune femme.

Mais il avait un autre problème, il avait visité ses rêves cette nuit et il en avait fait par la suite, et pas des moindres. Il avait fait un rêve très agréable mettant en scène son épouse, et le collier qu'il lui avait offert était le seul ornement qu'elle portait. Il avait dû faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas aller la voir dans sa chambre et la séduire dans son sommeil. Il en était capable, il en était certain, mais elle le détesterait encore plus après cela. Non, il devait procéder par étape et y aller lentement. Il en était sûr maintenant, Hermione ne connaissait rien en matière de sexe. Il avait besoin de faire ce que tout les autres hommes faisaient pour apprivoiser une femme : piquer sa curiosité et éveiller son intérêt, lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, acheter de petits présents pour des occasions plus ou moins spéciales, et ensuite commencer à la séduire. Il se leva, alla devant la porte d'Hermione et frappa.

« Hermione ? Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit cela comme un oui et ouvrit la porte. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre et elle lisait. Il n'était pas si étonné que ça et il aurait dû s'en douter, mais pour une raison obscure, il avait pensé qu'elle pleurerait toujours. Il aurait été plus dur de lui parler si elle pleurait, il avait donc un bon point pour commencer. Severus se racla la gorge, mais Hermione l'ignora.

« Je pense que nous avons quelques petites choses à éclaircir … » Dit-il.

« Mhhhh » elle tourna une autre page de son livre.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus »

« En effet… »

« Mais vous avez élevée la voix vous aussi et je n'aime pas que … » il respira à fond. « Regardez-moi »

Elle soupira, referma le livre et le regarda. « Que voulez-vous, Severus ? »

« Je pensais que je pourrais vous emmener diner ce soir. Je vous invite » Dit-il tranquillement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pensez-vous que c'est sage ? Vous me faites toujours pleurer, d'une façon ou d'une autre et je ne veux pas que les autres voient que je suis malheureuse. Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle »

Ses mots lui firent mal. Severus n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle pensait qu'il puisse la blesser. « Je pourrais vous rendre très heureuse, si vous me laissiez faire » Dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Je ne dormirai pas avec vous »

Par Salazar, pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui ? De toute façon, il avait un plan B. « Je n'y songeais même pas. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être vous faire visiter ma bibliothèque »

Oh, enfin une réaction.

« Bien, cela semble intéressant en effet »

Elle confirma sa pensée en entrant dans le salon. « Beaucoup de ces livres sont de la magie noire » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Ils le sont en effet. Vous pouvez les lire, si vous voulez » Il la regarda attentivement et, comme il s'y attendait, elle sursauta.

« Mais c'est de la magie noire ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne pense pas qu'un livre vous blessera … En plus, vous n'avez jamais rien lu sur la magie noire auparavant, je me trompe ? »

Elle rougit. « Et bien … vous êtes un enseignant … »

« Et un Mangemort. Et vous êtes l'étudiante la plus brillante de l'école. Je pense que vous serez capables d'effectuer tous les sorts de ces livres et d'ensuite les utiliser à bon escient … Quoi ? »

Elle le regardait fixement. « Vous avez dit que j'étais l'étudiante la plus brillante de l'école… »

Il fit une grimace. « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de concurrence … »

Mais elle sourit tout de même devant le compliment.

Il se racla la gorge. « Si vous ne voulez pas explorer les livres d'ici, j'en ai d'autres. Ils sont juste à côté de l'étagère des livres de magie noire … Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, j'ai plusieurs livres sur les Potions … quelques-uns sur la botanique … sur l'astronomie, les soins aux créatures magiques, les runes … et … d'autres choses par ci par là »

Hermione semblait avoir oubliée toute sa rancœur ainsi que sa tristesse en découvrant la mine d'or sous ses yeux émerveillés. Elle prit un livre provenant d'une étagère et l'ouvrit. C'est à ce moment-là que Severus sentit la marque le brûler intensément, Voldemort l'appelait. Il émit un petit halètement de douleur. « Je dois y aller, mais restez ici et parcourez les étagères selon votre bon plaisir »

Hermione acquiesça discrètement. Elle n'avait pas même remarqué qu'il haletait. Il roula des yeux. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante, elle pouvait être fort ennuyeuse, mais elle était vraiment étonnante. Il se changea rapidement en allant à Poudlard par le transplanage et se rendit au repère du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait le luxe d'apparaître dans sa salle de classe, il avait dit à Dumbledore que ce ne serait pas bon pour les élèves de le voir s'il revenait blessé.

Il apparut dans un des repères secrets de Voldemort et il le trouva assis dans un de ses fauteuils vert bouteille, près de la cheminée. Il le salua.

« Assied-toi, Severus » Ordonna Voldemort. « Je veux savoir si ton mariage se passe comme tu le souhaites »

Severus prit un siège et soupira. « Si je dois vous répondre franchement, mon seigneur, non il ne se passe pas très bien … »

« Je pensais que tu étais doué avec les femmes ? » Dit Voldemort en arquant un sourcil inexistant.

« Je le suis … Mais Hermione n'est pas une femme mon seigneur, elle n'a eu 17 ans qu'avant hier »

« Et ? »

« Elle n'est pas assez mûre pour faire l'amour, mon seigneur »

Le seigneur des ténèbres siffla de mécontentement. « Les femmes ne sont jamais prêtes. Tu dois la rendre prête »

« Ce matin, elle a dit et je cite, « je ne toucherai jamais cette chose et mon corps non plus » »

Voldemort sourit.

« Et ensuite, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et elle a pleuré, comme elle l'a fait hier soir »

« Sa chambre ? Ne me dit pas que vous avez des chambres à coucher différentes »

« Elle a faillit s'évanouir quand elle s'est rendue compte que je devais lui faire l'amour avant la fin de l'année »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Est-ce qu'elle est laide ? »

« Je regrette vraiment qu'elle ne le soit pas … » Murmura Severus. « Cela rendrait les choses plus facile... »

« Je veux la rencontrer moi-même »

« Pensez-vous que cela soit sage ? »

« Oserais-tu insinuer que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? »

« Non, mon seigneur, mais cette fille n'est pas très… »

« Si je me souviens bien, elle était avec Potter au ministère il y a deux ans ? »

« Oui… »

« Lucius a pesté sur ses capacités au combat, apparemment elle sait se battre »

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas courageuse ou même très bonne au combat. Elle est juste … »

« Lucius organise un banquet le week-end prochain pour célébrer sa sortie de la prison. Je veux que tu l'emmènes avec toi »

« Mais … »

« Mais qu'entend-je, Severus ? Toutes ses objections à mon encontre, pourtant tu me connais… »

« Je suis désolé, mon seigneur, je l'amènerai avec moi … »

« Te rappelles-tu notre première rencontre, Severus ? » Demanda Voldemort en l'étudiant soigneusement.

Severus acquiesça. Comment pourrait-il oublier cela un jour… Il avait son âge. Son grand-père venait de mourir et ses parents étaient morts il y avait quelques années. C'était Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait présenté. Il avait alors attendu, le seigneur des ténèbres était alors encore très beau, et bien que Severus n'était pas attiré par ceux du même sexe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était pas humain, mais il avait regardé au-delà de ça, quelque chose de bien plus beau. La puissance, il en rayonnait et cela aurait suffit à l'intoxiquer s'il l'avait voulu. Severus était tombé en admiration pour le sorcier le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ce n'était pas de l'amour pur, comme celui qu'il ressentait alors pour Lily, plutôt un amour paternel.

Et un père c'était exactement ce que Voldemort avait été pour lui. Voldemort lui avait dit la vérité sur la magie qui l'entourait et l'avait aidé à s'améliorer dans tout. C'était Voldemort, qui l'avait encouragé à être maître dans l'art de faire des potions. Mais la fascination pour son maître s'était effacée quand Voldemort avait tué Lily. Lily avait été sa seule véritable amie et il l'avait aimée. Mais elle avait choisi Potter à sa place et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné cela. Néanmoins il était rentré dans une colère noire quand il avait su ce que Voldemort avait fait à Lily, et ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné.

« Il semble que tu te souviens vraiment de tout… » Dit le seigneur des ténèbres en souriant d'un air satisfait. « Alors tu sais qu'elle n'aura pas peur de moi … Pas dans un premier temps du moins »

« Je le ferais, mon seigneur … je vous emmènerais la fille »

« Bien » Dit Voldemort en se levant. Il se leva aussi.

Voldemort était un peu plus petit que Severus, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui tapoter la tête gentiment comme s'il était son garçon. « Apprends-lui une chose ou deux sur le sexe, Severus. Elle aime lire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus dit dans un grondement. « Oui »

« Alors, laisse-lui quelques livres … intéressants … sur le sujet … quelque chose qui puisse réveiller son appétit…. » Dit Voldemort de manière assez suggestive. « Je suis sûr que tu penses à un livre bien précis … »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Vous voulez dire … »

« Oui … cela réserve toujours des surprises ce genre de livre … particulièrement sur les jeunes filles inexpérimentées. »

Il lui fit une tape sur le torse. « Allez. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ta femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonsoir, mon seigneur »

Oo°oO

Hermione arrivait à oublier ce qui l'entourait quand elle commençait à lire. Elle pouvait lire pendant des heures entières, sans même manger et dormir. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement plongée dans le livres des potions qu'elle venait d'ouvrir qu'elle n'entendit pas Severus revenir. Il la fit sursauter quand il toussa légèrement pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

« Il semble que tout ceci soit à votre goût ? » Dit-il en souriant, satisfait.

« Oh, oui, c'est très intéressant. Je ne savais pas que la Potion d'amour avait la capacité d'accroître son effet quand la fleur de lune était choisie à midi. Je croyais qu'il fallait aller la chercher dans la nuit, à minuit pile »

Severus lui offrit son premier vrai sourire. « Et c'est pourquoi je suis le maître des potions et que vous êtes mon étudiante. Mais cela mis à part, j'ai des nouvelles »

Hermione referma le livre et fronça les sourcils.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres a demandé à me voir » Dit Severus. Il fut récompensé de son effet de surprise par un halètement d'Hermione. « Nous sommes invités à un banquet au Manoir Malfoy le week-end prochain »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres veut vous rencontrer »

Hermione fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était seulement quelque peu confuse. Elle allait voir l'homme le plus dangereux du monde sorcier, mais elle n'avait pas peur, il n'allait pas lui nuire. S'ils avaient voulu lui nuire, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Du moins, c'est la conclusion la plus logique que son cerveau put lui fournir.

« Que me fera-t-il ? » Demanda-elle.

Severus la regarda de près. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je suppose qu'il veut juste vous rencontrer … »

Hermione acquiesça, méfiante « Cela n'a aucun sens. Je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe à ses yeux. Je suis une des amis les plus proches d'Harry Potter et je suis juste une adolescente. Pourquoi voudrait-il me voir ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander quand vous le verrez ? » Dit Severus, quelque peu irrité.

« Me blessera-t-il ? »

« J'en doute. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre « Je … qu'est ce qui se passera si nous ne venons pas ? »

« Je serais puni, une punition à la hauteur de mon manque d'obéissance. Et croyez-moi, Hermione, je ne laisserai pas votre obstination me mener à cela »

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend de moi au juste ? »

« Rien de bien particulier. De sourire, d'acquiescer quand on vous le demande et je vous demanderai de n'ouvrir la bouche que quand on vous y invitera à le faire. Vous allez rencontrer beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières très dangereux et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas les ennuyer, comme vous le faites avec moi »

« Je vous ennuie ? » Dit-elle en le regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Très bien. Mais je ne les aimerai pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, vous ne les aimerez pas … » Dit Severus en soupirant. Hermione avait cependant le sentiment qu'il voulait parler d'autre chose. « J'ai promis que je serais gentil, Hermione, mais je veux que vous appreniez quelques notions sur le sexe. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Cet homme avait-il entendu parler de la modestie ? Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau.

Non, il ne devait même pas savoir ce que ce mot signifiait. Elle se tordit ses mains. « Je ne veux pas dormir avec vous … je ne veux pas dormir avec une personne, quelle qu'elle soit ! »

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. « Je n'ai pas dit que vous devriez dormir avec quelqu'un. Je veux juste que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. Que savez-vous à ce propos ? »

« Et bien … je sais que c'est nécessaire pour la survie de notre espèce … et que l'homme doit pénétrer la femme … » Elle essaya de ne pas rougir.

Severus siffla. « Bien, je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que vous ne pensiez pas que les enfants viennent de fées …, mais il y a bien plus que cela dans les relations sexuelles »

Hermione ne voulait pas rougir, mais plus elle y pensait, plus ses joues prenaient une couleur cramoisie. Elle se traita de tous les noms. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions mais Severus l'ignora. Oh quelle gentillesse ! Au lieu de cela il marcha au travers de la pièce et prit un livre. « Je pense que cela vous donnera une petite idée … sur les nombreuses façons qu'il y a de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un »

Il lui donna le livre et elle regarda la couverture. C'était un livre très petit avec des marques pages ainsi que des dossiers complets avec les explications adéquates et un titre qui disait : « L'Art Curieux des Relations ».

« Oh … je vous remercie… je crois deviner de quel livre vous parlez »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans votre chambre pour le regardez plus en détails ? »

« D'accord… »

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois le livre, alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le livre. Il ne faisait pas plus de 20 pages et il semblait décrire les différentes manières de faire l'amour. La première page était une illustration d'un pénis et la plupart du texte explicatif disait où étaient les zones érogènes et comment les stimuler. Curieuse, elle tourna la page et vit que c'était l'illustration d'un vagin. Elle commença à lire.

_Un vagin a plusieurs fonctions différentes et il peut changer de forme, particulièrement pendant des relations ou l'accouchement. Avant la première pénétration, les parois du vagin doivent être lubrifiées…_ Hermione soupira. Elle le savait déjà ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait de si spécial dans ce livre ? Elle sauta quelques lignes et atterrit sur la Stimulation du clitoris.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à lire, elle sentit un picotement étrange localisé dans son bas-ventre. Elle l'ignora et continua à lire. _Les caresses sur le vagin ou une friction sur la vulve, particulièrement sur le clitoris mène souvent à _… Hermione haleta quand elle sentit la montée en elle de sensations mystérieuses. C'était comme si quelque chose frottait son vagin. Mais elle était seule pourtant. Elle croisa ses jambes et continua à lire, ignorant la sensation.

Après un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de cette sensation, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle referma le livre, le mit sur sa table de nuit, se coucha sur le dos et essaya de se détendre. Mais la chaleur entre ses jambes ne baissa pas et alla en s'intensifiant. Elle gémit. Très bien, le livre avait réveillé en elle des sensations encore inconnues. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Elle avait du mal à les faire partir. La partie logique de son cerveau lui disait de commencer à frotter son clitoris, mais une autre partie lui dit que c'était mauvais et très dégradant. Elle commençait à être mouillée et elle tourna sur le côté. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose ; elle avait le sentiment que la magie était impliquée là-dedans. Peut-être y avait-il un sort jeté sur le livre. Elle avait entendu parler de ces livres auparavant.

Elle se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'une de ses mains alla sous son pantalon. Alors qu'elle se touchait juste l'extérieur des jambes et qu'elle se rapprochait de sa culotte humide, elle haleta, mais elle se sentait bien. Un peu trop de bien même. Un de ses doigts passa sous sa culotte et toucha sa féminité, très légèrement. Elle était vraiment humide ; elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Seulement deux ou trois fois quand elle avait lu un roman pour adulte, mais ce n'était jamais comme ça.

Elle se rappela les instructions du livre et gauchement, elle trouva son clitoris. Elle pressa son bouton et quelques secondes plus tard, elle explosa dans un cri. Elle respira à fond et trembla un peu quand elle sortit ses doigts trempés. Ils étaient collants et imbibés de liquide. Elle ne se sentait pas mal, ni honteuse, juste un peu stupéfaite et curieuse des sensations que cela lui avait fait ressentir. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur les caresses buccales, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment quelqu'un pourrait embrasser cette partie-là de son corps.

Elle se demandait si Severus voudrait la lécher à cet endroit … probablement. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Non pas du tout. Elle se demandait juste ce dont lui il aurait envie. Aurait-il envie de la toucher avec ses mains. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour trouver son petit bouton de chair…

Pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant ? Elle avait besoin d'une douche et froide de préférence. Elle se sentait mal tout à coup...

**Oo°oO**

**On va dire que la reconvertion de Voldy en papi spécialisé en conseil amoureux ne me déplait pas mdr... Et je crois que cela ne va pas s'arranger, sauf qu'il va mettre ses conseils à son propre profit... Vous verrez bien... mdr**

**Severus n'est pas très loyal sur ce coup, mais qu'est-ce que la scène est marrante ^^ Hermione va néanmoins avoir des réactions innatendues vous pensez?? Peut-être... Peut-être pas...**

**Prochain chapitre : Un très gros problème en germe !!**

**Bisouss**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy !!!**


	5. Un gros problème

**Salut les gens !!!!! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre qui se faisait désiré j'imagine ... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis impardonnable...**

**Enfin brefouille... On se moque pas de mes expressions très vieilles ^^ ... (silence radio) Ahhhh mercii ^^. Dans ce chapitre, les choses suivent leur cours et je sais que vous attendez une certaine petite scène, qui ne vas pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, je vous met sur la piste ? Quelle est la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation ? mdr...**

**Je me sens très stressée et angoissée car j'ai peur que la scène ne vous plaise pas alors que vous l'attendiez tous !!! Vous êtes des ingrats !!! Je suis injuste ? Moiiii ?? NOnnnnnn. Je suis peut être un peu trop optimiste pour cette fic des fois, mais j'ai l'espoir d'avoir tout pleins de revieuw, m'encourageant pour la suite...**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor, votre traductrice & Cha Darcy, votre béta...**

**Oo°oO**

_Ce qui fait d'un problème un problème, c'est de contenir une contradiction (José Ortega)_

_La chose étrange avec les gens intelligents, c'est qu'ils abordent chaque idée comme un problème, et qu'ils n'ont, à la fin, aucune notion de ce qu'est un vrai problème (Gilbert Keith Chesterton)_

**Oo°oO**

Le dimanche se passa très bien. Severus invita Hermione dans un petit restaurant moldu, avant qu'il ne lui montre sa maison de campagne. Il passait la majeure partie de l'année à Poudlard, mais il passait l'été dans sa maison de campagne au sud de l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas très grand. Il avait une chambre à coucher, une chambre d'amis, une cuisine, une bibliothèque, un salon et un sous-sol. Dans le sous-sol, il faisait des potions, juste pour s'amuser. Mais tout bascula quand il lui dit qu'elle pourrait faire les changements qu'elle désirait dans cette maison pour cet été.

« Je dois rester ici pour l'été ? » Dit Hermione en haletant.

Severus fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question. « Eh bien, oui, c'est notre maison. Je serai là cet l'été et vous êtes ma femme … »

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa, dépitée. « Mais mes parents … »

Severus se gifla mentalement. Les parents d'Hermione, il les avait complètement oubliés ! Pourquoi personne ne les avaient informés de la situation ? Oh, ils essaieraient probablement de le tuer. Severus ne voyait aucun père, et surtout pas celui d'Hermione, qui ne se soucierait pas du mari de son unique fille. Severus savait qu'il n'était pas le gendre idéal que les parents d'Hermione auraient trouvé pour leur fille.

« Nous passerons les voir … Peut-être à noël… Pour le moment, nous pouvons mettre de côté nos différences »

Hermione acquiesça brièvement et baissa les yeux sur le plancher. Il se demanda d'ailleurs à quoi il devait s'attendre avec ses parents, l'apprécieraient-ils ? Il ne fit aucun doute, cela serait mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant avec les siens. Quand il était plus jeune, il aurait été heureux s'il avait eu la chance de passer son été ailleurs.

Hermione inspira et désigna du doigt son alliance. « Ils seront fou quand ils vont apprendre ça »

« Nous ne devons pas leur parler de mon passé … »

Hermione acquiesça. « Merci … »

Severus posa une main sur son épaule. « Voulez-vous retourner au château ? »

« Oui »

Oo°oO

Ils rentrèrent au château et burent du thé, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait quelques devoirs à faire et Severus avait besoin de planifier la semaine de cours. Les heures passèrent très lentement et à neuf heures, Severus découvrit qu'il regardait plus sa femme que les copies sur son bureau.

Il l'avait entendue hier soir se lever et lire le livre. Il l'avait entendue haleter. Il avait été très excité et avait fait un rêve des plus agréables ce même soir. Oui, Severus avait un profond désir pour sa femme, qui était encore innocente. Malheureusement pour lui, le fait qu'elle soit jeune et innocente la rendait encore plus désirable. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il suffisait que vous regardiez Hermione pour voir qu'elle avait plus qu'un cerveau. Beaucoup d'hommes seraient probablement ennuyés par son attitude, parce qu'elle saurait toujours plus de choses qu'eux. Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus. Il espérait qu'une fois qu'ils pourraient se supporter, ils auraient des conversations constructives.

Malheureusement, en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas dormir avec lui. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient fait, il aurait le dessus sur elle. Il serait capable de faire toutes sortes de choses avec son corps… Peut-être même dans sa salle de classe …Mais pour l'instant, cela restait un de ses fantasmes. Elle était toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et il pourrait la taquiner avec ça … Caresser une partie sensible de son anatomie … se presser dans son dos, alors qu'il lui disait quelque chose … Oh et ensuite, il congédierait ses élèves tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres et il passerait sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe d'étudiante. En découvrant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il la poserait sur son bureau et ensuite il …

« Ai-je quelque chose dans mes cheveux ? »

Severus essaya de sortir de sa rêverie et vit qu'Hermione le regardait, une expression étrange sur son visage.

« Non » Sa voix était rauque « Non, sauf certaines mèches indomptables. Je connais une Potion qui pourrait … »

Hermione se leva et rassembla ses livres. « Mes cheveux sont très bien » Elle réajusta son uniforme et se dirigea vers la porte.

Severus se leva rapidement et la rattrapa. « Je n'ai pas dit ça pour être désobligeant, mais je me devais de vous le dire … »

Hermione essaya de se libérer et elle ne réussit qu'à atterrir sur son torse. Severus gronda quand elle frôla accidentellement sa bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Hermione se raidit. « C'est… C'est votre baguette magique ? »

Severus ne pouvait plus parler, et il l'appuya encore plus franchement sur son torse « Oh, oui … »

Severus libéra sa femme et elle trébucha en se dégageant. Elle regarda fixement une partie de lui qui était fièrement dressée. Alors, elle déglutit, puis se retourna rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, là où elle était en sécurité.

Severus gémit et se mit une main sur le front. Il agissait comme un adolescent en surplus d'hormones ! Quelqu'un avait-il mis des hormones supplémentaires dans son alimentation ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas … Particulièrement si ce quelqu'un était Voldemort. Ou Dumbledore. Ces deux agissaient de manières totalement identiques quand ils le voulaient.

Oo°oO

Hermione essaya de feindre que rien ne s'était passé, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir son érection quand elle y repensait. Pensait-il à elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi ? Elle pensait qu'il la considérait comme une enfant. Son esprit erra pendant quelques minutes et elle pensa au livre. Elle rougit. Il avait du penser qu'elle afficherait une quelconque réaction. Et bien, elle en avait eu une, mais pas devant lui. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour partager son lit avec lui. C'était son enseignant ! Oh … elle aurait classe avec lui demain matin en plus, misère…

Et elle reverrait ses amis aujourd'hui. Ils voudraient savoir ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Et cette fois, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devrait dire. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent trop pour elle. Harry avait bien trop de choses à penser avec Voldemort et la guerre qui se profilait. Ron essaierait de faire du mal à Severus, s'il savait qu'il l'avait fait pleurer ce week-end.

Hermione ne pensait pas que Ginny prendrait mal la chose. Elle connaissait plus de choses sur les garçons qu'elle … Mais Severus n'était pas un garçon … cependant, Ginny avait grandi avec six frères; elle devait savoir comment manipuler un homme. Et comment vivre avec.

Hermione était fille unique. Son père était très patient et aimant avec elle. Mais il essayait de tout lui donner et cela ne lui avait pas été bénéfique dans le passé. Sa mère avait été un modèle pour elle quand elle était plus jeune.

Mais quand elle avait su qu'après avoir rencontré Hugo, le père d'Hermione, elle est devenue un dentiste par facilité et non par choix, elle avait décidé de ne ressembler qu'à elle-même. La plus grande déception de Rose, sa mère, était qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la mode et le maquillage. La mère et la fille ne s'étaient jamais vraiment comprises, mais elles s'aimaient tout de même.

Hugo, d'autre part, encourageait toujours Hermione pour qu'elle apprenne et qu'elle emmagasine de la connaissance. Il n'hésitait pas à lui acheter tous les livres qu'elle désirait, mais quand il avait su qu'Hermione était une sorcière, il avait été légèrement sceptique, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais cru en la magie, et encore moins aux choses surnaturelles peuplant notre monde.

Hermione se demanda ce que ses parents feraient quand ils rencontreraient Severus. Son père serait certainement en colère et sa mère serait probablement triste, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la chance d'organiser le mariage de sa fille unique. Oh, que diraient-ils quand elle leur annoncerait dans un futur qu'elle espérait le plus éloigné possible, qu'elle était enceinte ? Ils tueraient Severus c'est certain. Et Severus semblait vraiment vouloir respecter la loi et la mettre enceinte dans l'année. Merde. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

C'est avec ce genre de pensées qu'elle alla se coucher. Malheureusement elle ne dormit pas beaucoup et se réveilla à l'aube. Elle n'était plus capable de dormir, elle décida donc d'aller à la cuisine, faire un petit déjeuner léger et finir sa dissertation pour le cours de sortilèges. Elle se fit un sandwich aux œufs durs et se servit du thé, tandis qu'elle lisait la Théorie Magique - les porte-guignes sont-ils créés par des esprits frappeurs ? Il était presque sept heures quand elle commença son essai. Elle alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain pour être prête. Elle n'avait pas vu que la porte de la chambre à coucher de Severus était ouverte et elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la salle de bains, ni ouvrir le robinet d'eau.

Hermione eut donc un choc quand elle ouvrit la porte de salle de bains et qu'elle trouva son mari debout avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle se raidit automatiquement et n'arrivait pas à regarder le sorcier dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides de la douche qu'il avait prise. Et de l'eau dégoulinait de son torse et de ses bras. Il n'avait pas une once de graisse sur son corps. Mais il avait beaucoup de cicatrices. Une grande cicatrice allait de son téton gauche, passait sur ses hanches et disparaissait en-dessous de la serviette. Elle s'arrêta au bombement sous la serviette et elle se demanda si c'était plutôt petit ou grand … Quelque chose lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était plutôt grand, car tout le corps de Severus l'était après tout.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Hermione ? » Demanda-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Je … » Commença par dire Hermione en rougissant « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans la salle de bain … Je suis désolée »

Elle se retourna, ferma la porte et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber contre le dos de sa porte et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. C'était très embarrassant ! Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de bain et quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, elle alla sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain, se lava rapidement et s'habilla encore plus vite. Ce n'est que quand elle sortit de leurs appartements qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus aurait pu fermer la porte, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait vécu ici tout seul bien trop longtemps. C'était probablement une vieille habitude.

Elle serait bien entendue plus prudente dans l'avenir. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment ensemble. L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit. Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle passa en courant devant la porte de la salle de classe de Severus et partit à la hâte retrouver ses amis.

Oo°oO

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle fut assaillie par une tonne de questions. Apparemment Ginny voulait tout savoir. Mais Harry et Ron étaient à côté d'elles et Hermione voulait parler avec Ginny, mais seule à seule, donc elle ne rentra pas dans les détails. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, qui l'a regardait bizarrement et qui chuchotaient en la regardant d'ailleurs, mais elle les ignora.

« Alors comment s'était ? » Demanda Ginny

« Et bien … il a les œuvres intégrales sur toutes les matières de cette année. Il m'a montré sa maison … Il m'a emmené diner au restaurant hier soir et il va m'apprendre l'occlumencie »

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Il est sympa avec toi ? »

Hermione le regarda, quelque peu hébétée par sa question. « Et bien … aussi gentil que possible. Il ne voulait pas se marier lui non plus… »

« Avez-vous … enfin tu sais quoi … vous l'avez fait ? » Demanda Ron en rougissant.

« Non, il ne comprend pas que je ne sois pas prête mais il n'a jamais rien tenté jusqu'à présent… il a dit que nous pourrions attendre »

« Mais tu devras dormir avec lui ? » Demanda Harry, en rougissant lui aussi.

« Oui, un jour ou l'autre … Cette loi de malheur stipule que je dois tomber enceinte… Mais nous pouvons toujours attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine ; je dois juste être enceinte avant que notre première année de mariage ne finisse »

« Tu penses qu'il est bon à … Enfin tu sais » Demanda Ginny, sans rougir.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Mais il est plus vieux, donc je suppose qu'il est expérimenté et qu'il a connu plusieurs femmes auparavant »

« Ca ne serait pas plus amusant si la chauve sourie était vierge ? » Dit Ron en souriant, essayant d'amoindrir la tension.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête tandis que les trois autres rirent un peu trop fort. Cela sonnait comme un rire nerveux.

« Ca ne te fera pas bizarre de le voir en cours aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry deux ou trois minutes plus tard, quand ils descendirent pour aller à leur cours de potions.

« Si … Mais nous avons décidé que nous agirions comme d'habitude, c'est mon enseignant, je suis son élève … »

« Tu garderas ton nom de famille ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et bien, techniquement et officiellement, ça sera Madame Rogue maintenant… »

« Oh, ça sonne vraiment mal, Hermione Rogue … Non, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire »

« Tu t'y feras, comme nous Ron » Dit en murmurant Harry. « Mais tu resteras toujours notre Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours » Dit Hermione en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Severus rentra quelques secondes plus tard. « Aujourd'hui, vous étudierez la potion d'inanition. Je veux qu'à la fin de l'heure vous me rendiez quinze centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés ainsi que les effets de cette potion, et cela sur mon bureau. Des questions ? »

Hermione avait déjà pris son livre, son parchemin, ainsi que sa plume. Elle indiqua les pages à Ron et commença à lire. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle leva la tête et regarda fixement Severus, qui classait quelques papiers. Elle se demanda s'il était fâché après elle pour être entrer dans la salle de bain sans frapper ce matin. Il ne semblait pas fâcher, juste ennuyé par son comportement qu'il jugeait excessif sans doute. Elle aurait été très en colère, elle, s'il était rentré sans frapper et qu'il l'avait vue a demi-nue. Mais cela avait été un accident. Comme hier dans la nuit … Elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait autant serré contre lui. Et ce qu'il avait pensé en faisant ça. Il semblait tout à fait enclin à la mettre dans son lit.

Severus remarqua que quelqu'un le regardait fixement et quand il leva la tête, il eut la surprise de voir que c'était Hermione.

« Avez-vous un problème Mme. Rogue ? »

Hermione rougit. « Non, monsieur … »

« Alors, pourquoi me regardez-vous fixement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées »

« Oh, je suis heureux que mon image vous inspire, Mme. Rogue, mais je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur votre livre »

Tout le monde dans la classe les regardait fixement et Hermione rougit encore plus fortement. « Oui, monsieur »

Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant et elle pût entendre Malfoy rire. Elle finit son essai 5 minutes avant la fin de l'heure. Le reste du jour se passa sans problème. Tous les enseignants l'appelaient « Mme. Rogue », mais personne ne semblait s'en souciait, ils ne la traitaient pas différemment. La seule chose que McGonagall lui demanda était si tout se passait bien. Hermione lui dit oui et McGonagall soupira en maudissant cette stupide loi, avant de commencer son cours.

Oo°oO

Ce n'est qu'après le diner, qu'Hermione eu l'occasion de parler à Ginny. Il faisait bon à l'extérieur et même si le ciel était un peu gris, il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Les filles décidèrent donc d'aller près du lac pour discuter tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ginny » dit en soupirant Hermione. « Je n'ai jamais vécue avec un homme, à part mon père. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose … Il veut dormir avec moi ! »

Ginny sourit. « Bien sûr qu'il veut dormir avec toi. Vous êtes mariés ! Et la façon dont il t'a regardé pendant le mariage… je suis même étonnée qu'il n'ai rien tenté jusqu'ici »

« Ginny ! »

« Et ben quoi ! Je le pense ! »

Hermione gémit faiblement. « Je ne suis pas prête pour cette éventualité … Il est … et bien, il m'a donné ce livre et je me suis sentie … assez bizarre après l'avoir lu … »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça ? »

« Bizarre … dans le sens, bizarrement bizarre. Des sensations vers la zone sud de notre anatomie »

Ginny rigola. « Je suis même étonnée que tu n'ais jamais ressenti cela avant. Tu ne t'es jamais touché ? »

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. « Hum … Jamais… enfin pas vraiment … je veux dire … je ressens … quand je suis sous la douche …, mais non pas vraiment »

Ginny rit une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête, affligée « Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Rogue t'apprendre une ou deux choses là-dessus ? »

« Que peut-il faire ? »

« Je suppose qu'il peut faire beaucoup de choses … Tu n'as pas vu la manière qu'il a de couper les ingrédients pour les mettre dans ses potions ? Et ses mains ? Je ne fais pas partie de son fanclub, mais je crois que ses mains peuvent faire des miracles »

« Mais je ne peux pas aller lui demander, ça serait… tu crois que je peux ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mariée avec lui et je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes, il s'exécutera »

Hermione gémit de nouveau. « Mais ce n'est pas la chose en elle-même qui me fait peur. Je ne le connais pas. C'est mon professeur et c'est un Mangemort … Et s'il me blessait un jour ? Et s'il ne revenait plus ? S'il se faisait tuer ? »

« Inquiète pour son mari ? » Demanda Ginny, en souriant de manière espiègle.

« Et bien … S'il meurt, je devrai épouser un autre homme et ce sera probablement un autre Mangemort… »

« Alors, espérons que cette loi ne sera plus en vigueur, quand notre cher Severus passera de vie à trépas »

« J'en doute »

Elles revinrent au château.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'embrasser en lui souhaitant bonne nuit ? » Suggéra Ginny. « Sur la joue, si tu ne te sens pas prête »

Hermione soupira. « Je verrai … Mais j'ai quelques devoirs à faire … Et un mari à alimenter … »

Ginny rigola. « Tu vois, si tu es déjà capable de plaisanter sur ce sujet, alors tu dormiras avec lui dans peu de temps »

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'attends avec impatience … »

« Tu ne le sauras pas, avant d'avoir essayé »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Bonne nuit »

« A demain Hermione »

Hermione marcha jusqu'aux cachots souterrains. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et de la matière pour réfléchir ce soir…


	6. La première semaine

**Voilà un autre chapitre pour vous... !!!!**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuw, j'ai été très touchée par chacune d'entre elles !!! C'est gentil de m'encourager, et je compte publier des chapitres plus vite dans peu de temps !!!**

**Gros bisousss !!!**

**Amicalement vôtre...**

**Manelor & Cha Darcy**

**Ps: Je tiens à dire que ma béta n'est pas là mais qu'elle a quand même corrigée les chapitres... Cette béta alors *o* Mdr' Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle !!!**

**L'auteur vous remercie aussi pour les nombreuses revieuw et est aussi très touchée par l'intérêt que vous portez à son histoire...**

**Gros bisouss**

**Oo°oO**

**_Nous croyons tous à l'impossible, sans quoi nous n'arriverions jamais à l'accomplir ( André Maillet )_**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione trouva Severus dans sa salle de classe, où il était en train de ranger les copies. Quand elle se posta à côté de lui, elle vit que c'était les essaies qu'ils avaient faits ce matin. Hermione rougit quand elle se rappela qu'il avait osé l'humilier devant toute la classe. Au même moment, il leva les yeux. Il sourit d'un air satisfait quand il la vit rougir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être humiliée devant la classe entière » Dit-elle, amèrement.

« Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous me regardiez fixement » Dit-il en souriant allégrement.

« J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose ! »

« Penser à quoi ? »

Elle rougit encore plus. « Rien d'important »

« Parce qu'il semble que vous pensiez à quelque chose d'excitant … »

« Je … je pensais juste à ce matin » Murmura-elle. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer sans frapper… »

Severus se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau. « Cela n'est pas important. La chose la plus importante que je voudrais savoir, c'est si vous avez aimé ce que vous avez vu ? »

« Je … je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi … »

« Oui ? »

« …Bien »

Il sourit. « Je le prends comme un compliment »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Severus plaça une main sur son épaule. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre, Hermione ? »

Hermione pensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Elle devait faire quelque chose. « Je suis juste embarrassée »

Severus l'a mena jusqu'à un fauteuil et l'a fit s'asseoir, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près d'elle. « Vous devrez avoir confiance en moi, Hermione. Les choses sont ainsi, et nous seront ensemble durant une très longue période. Nous pourrions, au moins, essayer de se parler convenablement et d'essayer de connaître des choses sur l'autre. Même si je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup »

« Mais je vous aime bien ! » Dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. « Ou … je vous respecte et … hum … je veux juste que vous me respectiez aussi et que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une enfant »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je pensais vous avoir fait comprendre que je ne vous vois plus comme une enfant désormais »

Hermione rougit « Je veux dire mentalement. Je suis toujours une enfant physiquement enfin … je veux dire … »

« Je pourrais vous faire femme, physiquement parlant… » Dit Severus en mettant une main sur son genoux. « Votre corps est plus que prêt, Hermione. C'est votre esprit qui a peur … Vous avez peur de ce que vous ne connaissez pas … Vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle… »

Hermione frissonna quand la main de Severus remonta lentement le long de sa jambe. Elle pensa qu'il avait raison dans ce qu'il lui disait ; elle voulait toujours garder le contrôle. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'empêcher de connaître le plaisir à cause de cet esprit de malheur, elle voulait juste… « Embrassez-moi » Chuchota-elle.

Severus se leva de sa chaise, plaça son autre main sous son menton et releva sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux quand son visage s'approcha. Elle retînt son souffle quand elle sentit les lèvres de Severus se poser sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très léger, très prudent et doux. Hermione était assez étonnée par sa douceur, ce n'était pas son professeur des potions qui l'embrassait comme cela. Elle pensait toujours qu'il serait brutal. Mais il était doux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un vrai baiser, mais elle se sentit bien. Doucement il décolla ses lèvres des siennes. Il la regarda.

Quand il revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter et Severus mit sa main derrière son cou avant de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione haleta et changea légèrement de position. Severus saisit l'opportunité et il s'assit sur le fauteuil, mettant Hermione sur ses cuisses, avant d'entourer sa taille de ses mains. Impulsivement, Hermione se releva et se plaça sur ses genoux. Severus lécha sa lèvre et dans un gémissement, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue rentrer dans sa bouche. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle rougit quand elle se rappela la manière dont il l'avait regardé ce matin … Elle commençait à sentir quelque chose sous elle, comme une petite bosse.

Elle gémit quand Severus approfondit le baiser. Il rapprocha encore plus sa tête et sa langue commença à engager un ballet beaucoup plus exigeant à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle sentit qu'une de ses mains cherchaient l'ouverture de sa robe de sorcier alors que l'autre servait à la maintenir en place. Elle trembla, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et initia un timide coup de langue, comme pour suivre le mouvement. Cette fois, Severus gémit fortement et appuya son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'il caressait son dos et qu'il avait trouvé l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Il changea de position et Hermione sentit une bosse proéminente sous ses cuisses. C'était aussi grand et gros qu'elle se rappelait … effroyablement grand.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et brisa le baiser en un halètement, en se levant maladroitement du fauteuil. Severus laissa échapper un gémissement déçu, mais il l'a laissa partir. Hermione apposa une de ses mains à ses lèvres. Une légère chaleur était présente. Et elle se sentait extrêmement réceptive ainsi que très sensible. Elle ressentit une espèce de vertige quand elle le regarda. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus rouges que d'ordinaire et ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Son corps était tendu et ses mains agrippaient férocement les appuies du fauteuil. Il semblait faire un immense effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Hermione respira à fond, se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pleura et s'endormit bien vite cette nuit-là.

Oo°oO

Severus était heureux. Il s'était couché avec le sourire et il s'était réveillé avec le sourire, sachant qu'Hermione viendrait tôt ou tard dans son lit. Elle devait juste s'habituer à cette idée. Cependant, ce mardi passa sans aucune autre tentative de rapprochement de sa part. Hermione était déjà partie quand il était sorti du lit et il n'avait pas cours avec elle aujourd'hui. Il l'avait vu au diner, où elle était assise avec la fille Weasley et ensuite, elle avait disparut à la bibliothèque. Elle revînt dans leurs appartements cinq minutes après le couvre-feu.

« Cinq minutes de retard, Mme. Rogue, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor »

Hermione soupira. « Suis-je toujours considérée comme une Gryffondor ? Et les femmes des Professeurs ont-elles un couvre-feu ? »

« Vous êtes toujours en classe avec les autres Gryffondor et vous mangez avec eux, donc je dirais que vous en faite encore partie. Même si cela n'était pas le cas, vous êtes toujours étudiante ici et donc vous avez un couvre-feu »

« Alors je suis terriblement désolée, monsieur, cela n'arrivera plus »

« Cela je l'espère pour vous. Je saurai si vous êtes en retard, vous savez » Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. « Comment s'est passé votre journée, Hermione ? »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. « Bien, je crois … et la vôtre ? Vous avez encore terrifié des pauvres premières années ? »

« Comme toujours. Et maintenant je dois aller faire ma ronde dans les couloirs. Il y a toujours des élèves qui pensent qu'ils peuvent être dehors après le couvre-feu »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Vous serez étonné de savoir le nombre important de ceux qui réussissent à braver les interdits »

« Voulez-vous m'éclairer sur ce propos, ma chère ? »

« Jamais », dit-elle en souriant.

Severus secoua la tête, affligé mais sourit. « Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, Hermione. Je prépare de faire un jeu-concours demain et vous devez être là pour compenser tous les points que Weasley et Potter perdront »

« Comme c'est gentil de m'en informer … » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle le regarda soupçonneusement. « Que voulez-vous en retour ? »

Severus sourit diaboliquement. « Un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

Hermione hésita, mais se leva de sa chaise et elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se recula alors et le regarda timidement.

« Vous appelez cela un baiser ? »

Hermione rougit « C'est tout nouveau pour moi … »

Severus sourit. « Je sais, Hermione »

Il se posta devant elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il brisa le baiser, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de nouveau. Severus la regarda, elle tremblait. « Si je n'étais pas maître des potions, je soupçonnerais que quelqu'un a mit quelque chose dans mon verre … »

Hermione leva les yeux. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Severus se redressa. « J'ai envie de vous, Hermione. Cela n'est pas un secret … Mais je n'arrive pas à vous faire accepter cette idée … Qui m'arrêterait si je voulais là tout de suite, vous faire l'amour ? Je suis plus fort que vous et personne ne penserait que c'est étrange pour nous de faire l'amour maintenant que nous sommes mariés … »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Vous ne le ferez pas… »

« Mais je pourrais … » Severus se passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire contre ce fait … Ils pensent tous que nous faisons l'amour, Hermione et cela parce que je suis votre mari. Si le Ministère savait que vous n'avez pas accompli votre part du mariage, ils pourraient vous forcer … Ou me forcer moi à vous faire l'amour … »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » Hermione recommençait à trembler.

Severus soupira. « Je ne sais pas … je veux juste que vous sachiez que je ne vous blesserais jamais, Hermione. Je veux que vous sachiez que tout ce que je fais je le fais pour vous … » Severus sourit tristement. « Et pourtant tout le monde est … Vous ne pouvez pas le voir de cette façon certes, mais chaque étudiant dans cette école est forcée d'être ici. Ils sont forcés de faire leurs devoirs ou bien ils seront punis. Ils sont forcés de faire ce que l'enseignant dit … Mais personne ne pense que cela est quelque chose de forcer … Pour autant, c'est pour leur bien … »

Hermione haleta. Il savait qu'elle voyait son point de vue maintenant.

« Vous êtes forcés à faire certains choses dans les closes de ce mariage pour votre bien et celui de la société dans laquelle vous êtes maintenant. Certains diraient même que c'est votre devoir d'essayer de tomber enceinte … Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer, Hermione. Je veux que vous veniez de votre propre initiative… Je laisse entre vos mains le libre arbitre… je veux que vous veniez quand vous vous sentirez prête et quand vous aurez besoin de moi… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je comprends, Severus … Mais vous ressemblez exactement à l'idée que je me faisais de vous-savez-qui… Vous tourner les choses en dérision voire de manière sarcastique, et les adaptaient dans votre propre intérêt »

Severus secoua la tête et se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps. « Je ne me déroberais pas. Il est vrai que l'on s'attend à ce que vous tombiez enceinte. Il est aussi vrai que je veux que vous ayez envie de moi »

Hermione se leva. « Très bien, je vais me coucher. N'essayez pas de venir visiter mes rêves et de les manipuler à votre guise … »

Severus a souri d'un air satisfait. « Je n'ai jamais … »

« A d'autres … » Dit Hermione en soupirant. « Vous n'avez pas votre ronde à faire ? Je suis sûre que des étudiants attendent votre venu, pour que vous leurs fassiez peur »

« Vous avez raison. Ne m'attendait pas »

« Je ne l'aurait pas fait de toute manière »

Severus sourit, satisfait par sa remarque et quitta la pièce. Mais quand il est revenu plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle n'oserait pas faire ce qu'elle avait dit, il trouva le salon vide et la porte de sa chambre fermée.

Mercredi se passa tranquillement. Hermione s'était, une fois de plus, fait remarquer par son talent, mais il l'ignora. Cependant, cette nuit-là, elle était déjà assise dans leur salon quand il entra. Elle lisait un roman Moldu.

« Je pensais que vous éviteriez nos appartements autant que vous le pourriez après ce que je vous ai dit » Dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux. « Peeves semait le désordre dans la bibliothèque et Harry, Ron et Ginny ont Quidditch »

« Je vois … Donc vous avez pensé que vous pourriez passer du temps avec votre mari ? »

« Non, je lis juste ici car je ne peux pas le faire à la bibliothèque »

Elle souleva le livre de nouveau et le lui mit devant le nez. Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« Est-ce que vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Non, je lis »

« Que lisez-vous ? »

Hermione lui montra le titre. Romance sous la lune.

« Ce n'est pas un de ses livres dégradants pour de vieilles femmes qui n'ont pas d'autres moyens pour se faire plaisir ? » Demanda Severus curieusement.

« Si »

« Pourquoi le lisez-vous ? »

« C'est moins terrifiant que la réalité de la chose »

Il pouvait voir une rougeur familière apparaître sur son visage, mais elle feint de ne pas s'en soucier.

« En ce qui concerne le livre que je vous ai donné ? »

« J'ai trouvé le charme et je l'ai enlevé »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai mit un nouveau, mais quand je l'ai relu, je n'ai plus ressentit l'excitation de la première fois, fascinant n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus regarda fixement la sorcière. Elle était vraiment trop… imprévisible. Sa peur de l'amour devenait sérieusement ennuyeuse.

« Donc vous n'avez plus de livres qui puisse stimuler vos sens au réveil désormais ? »

« Et bien, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas amusant de lire les choses sans avoir des faits derrières. Je voulais qu'il y est une histoire derrière cela, c'est tout … »

Severus la regarda, amusé. « Dites-moi … quelle est l'histoire de celui-ci ? »

« C'est une femme, qui se perd dans les bois et rencontre un roi-elfe … Pas un Elfe de maison, ces elfes là ressemblent aux humains … sauf qu'il utilise un langage et une attitude bien trop conventionnelle … Leur attitude est caricaturée au maximum et le seul but qu'ils ont dans leurs existences est de lapider l'ennemi avec leurs flèches. Ils ne sont pas vraiment heureux et accomplis tant qu'ils n'ont pas tirés toutes leurs flèches … La plupart des conversations qu'ils ont se portent sur leur idéal d'existence ainsi que de leurs difficultés à atteindre le but qu'ils se sont fixé : se débarrasser de toutes leurs flèches de manière admirablement stratégique … Mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Dans un passage, il parle de son … Pourquoi ils appellent ça le salut de l'âme ? Pour eux, faire l'amour c'est un accomplissement de tous ce qu'ils ont fait dans leurs vies ? Ils détruisent complètement le mythe du seigneur des anneaux ! »

Hermione soupira, referma le livre et le posa sur la table.

Severus sourit. « Je ne pense pas que des vieilles dames diraient la même chose si elles lisaient cela. Avez-vous lu des critiques sur ce livre ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, un peu triste.

« J'essaye … j'essaye vraiment … Mais je n'y arrive pas … Personne ne m'a jamais montré d'intérêt, en tout cas pas dans ce genre là… alors je viens même à penser que tout ce que je ressens est anormal… Je suis logique et par conséquent tout ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux le comprendre et cela ne déstabilise »

« Oui, vous l'êtes, un peu trop parfois … » Dit en soupirant Severus.

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes avant que Severus ne le brise.

« Venez ici » Dit-il en tapotant ses genoux.

Hermione hésita un moment, mais elle se leva, s'assit sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête choir sur son épaule. Severus mis une main autour de ses épaules et une autre aux creux de ses genoux. « Fermez les yeux »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais lui obéit. Severus sourit et passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe d'étudiante, caressant légèrement son estomac. Elle se tordit sur ses genoux, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Voulez-vous que je vous stimule, Hermione ? » Chuchota-il.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas … je ne pense pas que je suis prête … »

Severus soupira et enleva ses mains de sa robe de sorcier. « Quand nous rencontrons les Mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres samedi, ils s'attendront à ce que nous montrions que nous sommes … bien ensemble »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous dormions ensemble devant eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais ils s'attendent à ce que nous agissions comme si nous dormions ensemble »

« Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? »

Severus soupira. « Vous n'avez jamais remarqué comment les couples agissent quand ils sont en public ? Ils ne peuvent pas détacher leurs mains l'une de l'autre … Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que la plupart du temps quand j'enlevais des points, c'était parce que la main d'un garçon s'égarait sur la cuisse d'une fille ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Severus soupira de nouveau. « Il faudrait que vous sortiez votre tête de vos livres parfois, Hermione »

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. « Et bien moi je pense que les livres sont plus importants que de faire l'amour comme des adolescents remplis d'hormones »

Il sourit, provocateur. « Vraiment, Hermione ? Et si moi je le faisais ? »

Il l'embrassa directement sous son oreille. Elle haleta et il continua à l'embrasser, en descendant dans son cou. Il remonta et parcourut sa mâchoire de légers baisers avant de redescendre. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, ses amis verraient ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Severus ferait tout pour voir le visage de Potter quand il aura découvert que sa meilleure amie avait une marque bleue à cet endroit précis.

« Oh, Severus, parfois vous pouvez être si … » Dit-elle en soupirant

« Vous aimez ? »

Elle soupira de nouveau et se releva de ses genoux. « J'ai des devoirs à faire »

Severus regarda sa jeune épouse alors qu'elle rassemblait ses livres et qu'elle partait.

Oo°oO

Le jeudi matin, Hermione se réveilla et découvrit qu'elle était en retard. Elle regarda fixement l'horloge. Il était déjà huit heures. Sa première heure de cours commençait dans une demi-heure. Elle ne serait jamais à temps pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle bondit du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle alla dans la salle de bains, elle fut presque renversée par Severus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? » Demanda-il.

« J'ai dormi trop longtemps! » Hermione le poussa et alla se brosser les dents.

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. « Comment cela se fait-il? »

Hermione releva à demi la tête du lavabo. « Je ne sais pas ! Je suppose que j'ai trop travaillé … »

Severus sourit quand Hermione se lava rapidement les mains et le visage.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous d'un air satisfait ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas classe jusqu'à 10 heures. Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous puissiez être en retard en cours parce que vous vous seriez couchée trop tard ! »

« Les miracles sont possibles ! » murmura Hermione.

Elle partie en courant dans sa chambre et fit son sac. Elle avait cours de sortilèges et c'était au 5ème étage. Cela prendrait, au moins, dix minutes pour arriver là-bas. Quand elle revînt au salon, Severus était debout là avec un sandwich et un verre d'eau.

« Buvez maintenant, vous le mangerais en marchant »

Elle arriva en cours une minute en retard seulement. Elle avala la dernière bouchée du sandwich et le professeur Flitwick acquiesça quand elle lui présenta ses excuses. Elle sourit et s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui la regarda étrangement. Il ouvrit sa bouche, surement pour lui dire quelque chose, mais, Flitwick commença sa leçon, donc il se ré-concentra. Hermione remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et commença à prendre des notes.

Quand Flitwick leur tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, pour écrire quelque chose sur le tableau, elle entendit quelqu'un rire sottement à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, quand elle vit Parvati et Lavande qui riaient et qui la regardaient fixement. Elle arqua un sourcil, mais, Flitwick se retourna et continua son cours sur les esprits frappeurs.

À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron semblaient mal à l'aise, tandis que le reste de la classe riaient en la regardant. Hermione se sentit à part, alors quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se leva rapidement et quitta la salle de classe. Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? » Murmura-elle quand Draco Malfoy arriva vers eux.

« Hey Sang-De-Bourbe, c'est quand que le bébé arrive ? » Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Hermione serra les points, et s'apprêtait à se retourner quand Harry la traîna avec Ron dans un passage secret.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda-elle.

« Euh … Hermione … Tu as quelque chose … dans ton cou … » Dit maladroitement Ron, en montrant la zone concernée.

La main d'Hermione se porta à son cou et elle haleta quand elle se rappela ce qu'avait fait Severus hier soir. Elle rougit, tandis que les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouges et qu'Harry baissa les yeux.

« Hermione … » Dit Harry en la regardant. « Tu as, enfin tu sais, est-ce que tu as… avec Rogue… ? »

« Non ! » Hermione prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la pseudo morsure. « Non, nous avons juste … et bien, nous sommes mariés et … hier soir … nous nous sommes … enfin … Hum… Nous nous sommes embrassés »

Ils commençaient à redescendre du passage.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te retrouves mariée à cette chauve sourie des cachots ! » Murmura Ron

« S'il te plait Ron… Je n'ai pas la tête à ça… et je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Nous ne pouvons pas parler d'autre chose ? » Supplia Hermione. « Comment c'était votre entraînement ? »

« Très bien » Répondit Harry. « Ginny est la meilleure poursuiveuse que nous avons, mais Andrew Cleveland est bon aussi, il est nouveau … »

Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à que la sonnerie les empêche de continuer et le reste de la journée se passa sans incident particulier. À l'exception du fait que tout le monde l'a regardait et chuchotait sur son passage. Même après avoir caché la marque, tous les élèves de l'école ne semblaient avoir d'intérêt que pour elle ! Ce n'était pas de la prétention, juste une constatation déplorable et malencontreuse. Tout le monde semblaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Après le dîner, elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ron et essaya d'étudier, mais chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'expliquer quelque chose à Ron, quelqu'un les interrompaient.

D'abord, Malfoy passa à côté d'elle en lui demandant si elle aussi elle avait laissé une marque sur le corps de Severus. Ginny lui lança un sortilège de chauve-souris mais vu comment elle l'a connaissait, elle serait capable de lui demander la même chose, bien plus diplomatiquement bien sur. Après un moment, Harry demanda à Ginny si elle voulait faire une promenade. Il avait prétendu avoir besoin d'air frais avant de commencer à réviser et Ron les laissa y aller tous les deux.

Par le petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Ginny, Hermione supposa qu'ils feraient plus que parler ensemble et elle se promit de lui demander plus tard. Ils restèrent seuls pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Parvati et Lavande passent près d'eux en lui demandant si Severus était beau dans son plus simple appareil. Ron devînt tout rouge et mentionna confusément la salle de bain, avant de partir précipitamment. Hermione soupira et leur dit qu'il n'y avait rien qui choquait sur le corps de Severus, mais que elle, elle n'était pas enceinte. Parvati et Lavande, de nouveau, dirent à Hermione que c'était une fille chanceuse avant de partir, toujours en riant sottement. Hermione posa sa tête sur la table et soupira. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si difficile ? Quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, elle gémit. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la tête.

« Si tu veux savoir toute l'histoire, demande à Parvati Patil de Gryffondor. Elle te dira tout ce que tu veux entendre » Murmura-elle.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je parler à Miss Patil ? »

Hermione releva la tête et gémit une nouvelle fois quand elle vit que c'était son mari. « Oh, c'est vous … »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Pourquoi cette expression, Mme. Rogue ? Vous avez eu une journée difficile ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'avais une marque dans le cou ? » Demanda-elle amèrement.

Severus sourit. « Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Vous êtes une femme mariée. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de cela »

« Oh, désolée mon cher, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez que tous le château soit au courant et qu'ensuite circulent des rumeurs sur notre compte »

Severus toussota. « C'est Poudlard. Les rumeurs circuleraient comme une traînée de poudre même si vous n'aviez pas de marque sur votre cou. Personne ne vous a demandé à quoi ma chambre de torture ressemble ? Ou où je garde les victimes après avoir bu leur sang ? »

Hermione lui fit un demi-sourire. « Vous semblez être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui »

Severus sourit « Oui, je le suis. Voudriez-vous que je vous escorte jusqu'à votre chambre ? »

Elle soupira et referma ses livres. « Très bien, pourquoi pas. Alors demain je devrai inventer une histoire. J'ai trouvé : vous m'avez traîné aux cachots souterrains et m'avez torturé pendant des heures entières … »

« Ne me tentez pas, Mme. Rogue »

Hermione roula des yeux et prit son sac. Elle ne pensait pas que Severus sois un homme courtois en proposant de porter le sac d'une demoiselle et elle avait raison. Toutes les personnes présentes, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, les regardaient. Mais personne n'osait regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Hermione aurait presque sourit devant la situation. S'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait une fois dans ses appartements, ils ne seraient pas si effrayés.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Severus, une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon.

« Du thé si vous en avez » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le divan. « J'ai l'impression que le divan est plus grand »

Il fit une grimace et s'assit sur le divan, lui donnant son thé. « Dumbledore était ici avant que je ne vienne vous voir à la bibliothèque et il a voulu savoir comment ça allait, si les choses avançaient. Il a pensé que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un peu plus de chambre, donc vous pourriez ramener à la maison quelques amis …. »

« Oh … mais vous ne voulez pas que j'invite des amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione en prenant une petite gorgée du thé.

« Non, mais je ne pouvais rien dire à Dumbledore … » Murmura Severus en buvant son thé, espérant que cela soit du whisky pur Feu.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Si je l'avais fais, il m'aurait fait un très long discours en me disant que j'ai besoin de sortir pour me sociabiliser. Et il ne sait pas pour le banquet de ce week-end, ne le dites donc pas à vos amis. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore connaisse tout de ma vie privée » Severus plaça un bras derrière elle. « Les rumeurs sont assez présentes comme cela »

Hermione roula des yeux et se rapprocha de Severus. « Je ne quitterais jamais plus les appartements sans me regarder dans le miroir avant »

« Pourquoi ne me rendez-vous pas la pareille en me faisant le même ? » Suggéra Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas non »

Severus sourit. « Peut-être que non en effet… McGonagall aurait probablement une crise cardiaque … »

Hermione rigola devant sa légère marque d'humour. « Et je ne vous parle même pas d'Harry et Ron, ils s'évanouiraient »

« Oui … Dites moi au fait, comment ont-ils réagis quand ils ont remarqué ? »

Hermione rougit « Et bien pas grand chose … Ils étaient juste un peu choqués »

« Je vois … Et Miss Weasley ? »

« Elle a voulu savoir si j'avais laissé des marques sur vous et, si oui, où … »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« La vérité » Hermione prit une dernière petite gorgée de son thé et remit la tasse sur la petite table à côté du divan.

Severus commença à caresser son cou avec le bout de ses doigts. « Je vous promets qu'à l'avenir quand je vous laisserais une marque elle sera moins visible »

Hermione trembla légèrement, se retourna et mit sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur son ventre.

« Je pourrais avoir eu tort … » Murmura-elle

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Et à quel propos ? »

« Je peux envisager la chose … vous savez… touchez cet endroit de vous … un jour ou l'autre, j'y arriverais »

Il sourit. « J'espère que vous le ferez. La chose … est très impatiente de vous rencontrer »

Hermione sourit. « Vous m'aimez, Severus ? »

« Je commence à vous apprécier »

« Oui… Moi aussi. Voulez-vous qu'on s'entraîne pour les baisers ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

Severus sourit en réponse du sien. « Toujours »

**Oo°oO**

**Alors dites-moi tout ... Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ??? Je sais que je suis longue et je m'en excuse ...**

**Parallèllement à cela, j'ai une fic twilight en cours de traduction "Luxuria" sur le couple Bella/Jasper et j'ai aussi une traduction sur le couple Drago/Hermione "The quarter Moon Gamble" que je ne compte publier qu'au début de l'été ...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ... Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre si elles sont contructives ...**

**Gros bisouss**

**Cha Darcy & Manelor**


	7. Dans les filets de Voldemort

**Voilà le prochain chapitre !!!!! ... Je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des revieuw, c'est très gentil à vous ... Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en histoire favorite, ainsi qu'en auteur ... ça me touche beaucoup ... **

**Bon, bon, revenons dans des notes encores plus joyeuses !!! Mdr' enfin... Je suis désolée, mais en ce moment, j'ai mon bac première donc, je dois réviser ... ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture !!!**

**Amicalement vôtre...**

**Cha Darcy & Manelor ...**

**Oo°oO**

**"La haine n'est-elle pas aussi douloureuse que l'amour ? Celui qui déteste son semblable s'enchaîne à sa rancune, se fait prisonnier de son ressentiment. Il n'est plus un être libre" Jeannette Massie.**

**"La haine tue toujours mais l'amour ne meurt jamais" Ghandi.**

**"Il y a une frontière très mince entre l'amour et la haine. En fait il y a une grande muraille de Chine avec des sentiments armés postés tout les trois mètres entre l'amour et la haine" Anonyme.**

**Oo°oO**

**PS : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais de part la revieuw de Bunny188, je me suis rendue compte, qu'il manquait une partie de la réplique durant la rencontre entre Hermione et Voldemort... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et qui pensaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre ... Je m'excuse et mercii à Bunny188 encore une fois. J'ai vraiment de gros problème d'ordi ... Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse ... --'  
**

Quand samedi soir arriva, Hermione était vraiment nerveuse. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver au cours de cette soirée. Elle était la femme d'un Mangemort maintenant et Voldemort ne pouvait pas la blesser parce qu'il l'aimait aussi, à sa manière du moins, c'est-à-dire le profit. Pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un autre que pour le bénéfice qu'il lui apporte ? Oh, eh bien, il le pourrait, mais elle ne pensait pas que, lui, raisonnait comme ça. Elle devait juste se taire et pour se faire, elle devait contrôler sa bouche ainsi que son esprit. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle allait voir Voldemort. Elle avait confiance en Severus et elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Hermione leur avaient dit qu'elle et Severus sortaient et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Mais maintenant, elle aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide de Ginny.

Severus lui avait acheté une robe très chère et très belle et Hermione ne savait pas si elle était belle dedans, où bien si elle ressemblait à … Pas grand-chose en réalité. La robe était nuancée, avec des teintes de vert clair et de vert foncé. Elle était échancrée jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle se liée autour du cou avec une attache noire, en soie. Elle avait aussi, au devant, une petite encolure en V. Ses chaussures étaient de la même couleur que la robe et elles avaient un peu de talon. Le seul bijou qu'elle avait sur elle était son alliance. Elle avait aussi utilisé un peu de maquillage. Elle avait trouvé un sort qui permettait de maquiller une personne sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de prendre un nécessaire de toilette. Cela durait 24 heures et elle remerciait _le mélange de maquillage_ de Miss Muffin pour cela. Ce n'était pas très spectaculaire mais cela lui donnait ne voulait pas trop montrer son dos. Elle soupira et quitta la chambre à coucher.

Severus attendait dans le salon et, quand elle entra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était paré de ses éternelles robes noires mais avait des petits filets d'argent sur les coutures et les manchettes. Il était très élégant et ses cheveux semblaient propres. Hermione pensa avec soulagement, qu'enfin il savait à quoi servait un shampoing.

« Vous êtes absolument divine » Dit Severus en baisant élégamment sa main. « Je ne sais pas si je laisserai les autres Mangemorts vous approcher »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils tenteront quelque chose ? »

« Je peux vous assurez qu'ils ne resteront pas indifférents, n'oubliez pas que je suis l'un d'entre eux… » Murmura Severus tout en l'emmenant vers sa salle de cours.

Oo°oO

Quelques instants plus tard, ils apparurent à l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Hermione sentit une sensation bizarre poindre dans son estomac, mais elle se força à respirer et suivit Severus alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent près du salon principal, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des gens rire. D'ailleurs les bruis provenaient du salon mais aussi du jardin, elle supposa donc que les deux parties de cette maison étaient investies pour le banquet de ce soir. Severus ne la conduisit par vers les voix, mais vers l'entrée de la maison elle-même. Il frappa à la lourde porte en bois massif et quelques instants plus tard, la porte fut ouverte par un Elfe de maison. L'elfe prit d'ailleurs leurs manteaux et disparut juste avant le propriétaire du Manoir ne soit à leurs côtés.

« Severus, comment vas-tu ? Je suis très heureux de te voir parmi nous en ce soir de fête » Dit Lucius en serrant la main de Severus.

Quand il se tourna vers Hermione, elle eut avait envie de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Elle revînt à la raison et en lui faisant un léger sourire, bien qu'il soit hypocrite, et elle lui serra la main.

Lucius, d'autre part, n'eut aucune difficulté pour sourire en retour « Mme. Rogue, puis-je dire que vous êtes très élégante dans cette robe ? Il est bon de voir Severus avec une si belle femme à ses côtés »

Lucius les emmena à la salle de danse. « Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est toujours pas arrivé, mais j'ai beaucoup d'invités qui sont intéressés par ta nouvelle femme, Severus »

« Qui ? » Demanda calmement Severus.

« Bella, elle n'a parlé que de ça la semaine dernière »

Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas voir Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme était une tueuse et elle était folle ! Mais Severus l'a maintenait fermement à l'aide de son bras et il suivit Lucius, que les mena vers une femme de noir vêtue, qui avait des cheveux noirs presque aussi sauvage qu'Hermione.

« Bellatrix » Dit Lucius. « Regarde qui vient d'arriver »

La femme se retourna rapidement. La première chose que pensa Hermione c'était que ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs. Elle était folle, ces yeux semblaient comme fous, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de plus effrayant …

« C'est elle ? » Demanda Bella en regardant fixement Hermione. « C'est cette Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas que tu profères des insultes à l'encontre de ma femme, Bella » Dit Severus froidement.

Bella regarda Severus et lui sourit gentiment. « Ne sois pas si insultant, Severus, je suis juste curieuse … Tu as réussi à attirer dans tes filets une Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle pourrait presque être l'une d'entre nous … à moins que … » Bella se pencha en avant, plaça une main sous le menton d'Hermione et sentit ses cheveux. « Oh, Severus, elle sent toujours comme un … » elle caressa la joue d'Hermione. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou, après quelques rounds avec notre cher Sevy, tu passeras du rang de Sang-De-Bourbe a celui de pute d'un sang pur. Cela n'est-il pas agréable ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Cela aggraverait la situation si elle pleurait.

Lucius prit le bras de Bella. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'être grossière, Bella, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ces parents ne sont que des ordures à mettre à la poubelle »

Super, ils disaient que les Moldus étaient…. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. « Même si mes parents sont sales, M. Malfoy, ils semblent avoir élevé un enfant qui est plus intelligent que vous tous réunis »

Les yeux de Lucius devinrent froids comme la glace. « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Severus serra ses mains dans les siennes. « S'il te plaît, Lucius, c'est une Gryffondor. Tu connais leurs manies, il faut toujours qu'ils se défendent »

Lucius serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela Bella reprit gaiement. « Le seigneur des Ténèbres semble très impatient de te rencontrer, Hermione ! » Elle semblait toute excitée et si Hermione ne l'a connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé que Bella l'aimait bien et qu'elle essayait d'être son amie.

« Quand arrivera-t-il ? » Demanda Severus.

« Sevy … » Dit en soupirant Bella. « Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a aucune obligation et peut arriver quand il le souhaite. En attendant, regarde il y a Antonin ! »

Un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux bruns se retourna et les regarda tour à tour. Il faisait presque une tête de plus que Severus et avait les épaules très carrées. Hermione devait lever la tête pour voir son visage.

« Rogue » il le salua brièvement. « Félicitations à propos de ton mariage »

« Merci, Dolohov » Répondit Severus. « Voici ma femme, Hermione »

Dolohov la salua elle aussi brièvement aussi et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, il ne dit rien.

« Alors voici la belle créature qui te sers de femme » Dit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et elle vit un homme beaucoup plus petit, très musclé et roux. Dans son temps, il avait dû être beau, mais maintenant il avait bien trop de cicatrices sur son visage et un sourire pervers.

« Vraiment Rogue, tu es un sorcier très chanceux. Puis-je caresser l'espoir de pouvoir un jour toucher cette merveille ? »

« Absolument pas, Macnair » Severus serra encore plus Hermione par le bras. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu traites les femmes et je ne veux pas nettoyer ton affaire après que tu sois passé »

Macnair regarda Hermione lascivement, elle rougit.

« Je peux être très agréable, Rogue … »

« J'en doute fortement »

Macnair fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et disparu dans la foule. Elle vit que Severus se détendait progressivement et Bella les emmena de force pour qu'elle rencontre d'autres Mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux étaient polis et ne semblaient pas se soucier d'Hermione. Un ou deux lui jetèrent un coup d'œil lascif, mais Severus mettait un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et les regarderait méchamment. Comme il regardait les élèves en première année.

Alors qu'ils étaient au banquet depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, les portes s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Un homme grand, mince entra dans la pièce. Il était paré d'une longue robe noire et un manteau de la même couleur, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau et son visage pâle. Du pouvoir et de la puissance se dégageait de cet homme et semblait faire suffoquer de par son intensité les personnes présentes dans la salle. L'air était devenu lourd, pesant et une atmosphère étrange semblait être tombée sur le banquet. La seule chose qu'elle vit de son visage, c'était ses grands yeux qui semblaient percer l'âme de ceux qu'il regardait. La seconde d'après, tous le saluèrent. Hermione le fit également.

Elle sentait un respect démesuré des fidèles présents pour cet homme qui devait être Voldemort et elle ressentait comme une forte attraction pour lui. Severus lui pinça le bras et elle retrouva ses esprits. Beaucoup de personnes allèrent saluer le seigneur des ténèbres, qui leur sourit et leur parla. Bella les quitta et alla saluer son maître, mais il ordonna le silence.

« Je dois parler à mes Mangemorts. Tous les autres pourraient-ils attendre dans le jardin ? »

Ce n'était pas une question et Severus serra ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne soupire et lui ordonne de rester loin des autres. Quand Hermione alla au jardin, elle découvrit que seulement deux autres femmes et elle n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. Les deux autres regardaient fixement Hermione, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans l'obscurité des arbres dans le jardin. Hermione soupira et resta sur la terrasse. Elle pouvait voir dans la salle de danse grâce aux portes vitrées, mais elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait se parler l'un l'autre, tandis que Voldemort acquiesçait d'un signe de tête et leur indiquer les prochaines directives.

Elle partit dans ses pensées et marcha de long en large sur la terrasse.

« La potion de Polyjus marche comme un charme »

Elle haleta, se retourna et faillit tomber quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Donc c'est la nouvelle Mme. Rogue. Je voulais te voir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait une voix très fluide qui provoquait des frissons d'horreur à ceux qui l'écoutaient, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la blesser, il semblait juste curieux et espiègle.

« Je… je ne vous aiderez pas à tuer Harry ! » Déclara-elle.

Voldemort sourit d'un sourire sans joie. « Penses-tu que je sois stupide ? Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides à tuer « le garçon qui a survécu ». Je veux juste te parler. Si j'avais voulu blesser Potter, je t'aurais déjà tué et j'aurais renvoyé le corps à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse le trouver. Il serait d'ailleurs extrêmement en colère et viendrait pour 'me faire payer' et je pourrais alors le tuer très facilement »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cela était, en réalité, un très bon plan. Harry voudrait la venger et il ferait probablement beaucoup d'erreurs en essayant de trouver Voldemort. Mais alors pourquoi Voldemort ne la tuait pas ?

Voldemort sourit et semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait. « Tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour mourir, Hermione. Je peux être une personne de confiance tu sais ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Pourquoi suis-je … spéciale et que planifiez-vous de faire avec moi ? La raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu que j'épouse Severus c'était pour me faire venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tant de questions, Hermione. Tu poses toujours des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux toujours tout savoir … le cerveau de Potter et du trio d'or »

« Donc vous me voulez loin d'Harry ? »

« Oui »

« Et pourquoi me le dites-vous ? »

Voldemort sourit et Hermione commença à se détendre. Il n'était pas si effrayant quand vous étiez seuls avec lui.

« Je veux te faire ouvrir les yeux, Hermione. »

« Quoi ? »

Voldemort soupira de façon théâtrale. « Je sais que tu ne seras jamais un Mangemort, Hermione, et je n'essayerai jamais de t'en faire devenir un. Mais je pense que tu me ressembles quelque peu … Et je veux que tu vois la chose des deux côtés. Je suppose que Dumbledore t'a parlé de cette guerre ? Je suis certain qu'il a dit que c'était lui le gentil et moi le méchant ? »

Hermione voulait sourire devant cette conversation très étrange. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle aurait une conversation polie avec Voldemort un jour, elle aurait dit à cette personne qu'elle était folle

« Cette guerre n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise… » Continua Voldemort. « Il faut la voir sous différents angles. Là, un côté mène et cela fait de lui le bon côté … Mais la plupart d'entre eux ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemorts… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais vous utilisez la Magie noire et vous tuez des gens innocents … Je suis désolée, mais je pense que c'est vous le mauvais côté dans cette guerre »

« Votre côté tue beaucoup de personnes aussi dans cette guerre. Même si je ne me souviens pas qui a commencé cette guerre, je ne suis pas le seul responsable, quoi que tu puisses penser. Et au sujet de la Magie noire … Elle diffère de votre magie, oui, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose comme tout le porte à croire. C'est de la magie égoïste, mais l'égoïsme n'est pas non plus une chose mauvaise. Le plus fort survit, Hermione, quelle que soit cette guerre et ce qu'elle engendrera, celui qui gagnera sera le plus fort »

« Mais pourquoi tuez-vous les Moldus ? »

« Parce qu'ils s'étendent et qu'ils nous tuent … Mais, bien sûr, tu n'en as pas entendu parler … Il y a deux ou trois Moldus de niveaux supérieurs, qui savent tout de nous. Le Président bien sur, mais il gouverne des gens comme lui. Un peuple entier qui peut du jour au lendemain se transformer en armée pour nous exterminer. Nous devons nous cacher d'eux, parce qu'autrement, ils essaieraient de tuer plus d'entre nous qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait. Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Nous devrions être capables de vivre libre »

Contre sa volonté, Hermione se sentie intéressée. « Pourquoi me le dites-vous ? »

Voldemort examina la salle de danse, où les gens parlaient toujours entre eux. « Comme je te l'ais dit, te faire ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes à mes côtés Hermione, tu es bien trop puissante pour cela »

Hermione semblait étonnée. « Vous pensez que je suis puissante ? »

Voldemort se moqua d'elle. « Oui, Severus m'a parlé de tes capacités »

« Mais je pensais que vous détestiez les Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

« Non j'ai changé il y a quinze ans, mais c'est aussi une chose que Dumbledore ne t'as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place « Mais c'est toujours visible dans vos rangs. Bellatrix m'appelle Sang-De-Bourbe »

« Elle a été élevée comme cela. Je ne peux pas changer tout mes Mangemorts. Ce sont eux qui tuent des Moldus, parce qu'ils se sentent menacés. J'ai découvert quelques petites choses très intéressantes sur les Nés-Moldus. Apparemment ce sont les descendants des Snirbs. Les snirbs peuvent faire plus d'enfants que les sorcières en ont et même si la première et deuxième génération est souvent Moldus, Un tiers de ses Nés-Moldus développe des capacités sorcières »

Hermione était étonnée et stupéfiée. Vous pourriez oublier tout des actes de Voldemort en l'écoutant. Il semblait raisonnable et même agréable.

Voldemort caressa la joue d'Hermione. « J'espère que tu as retiré quelque chose de cette conversation, Hermione. Et si tu as étudié la défense contre les forces du mal, tu constateras que la magie noire n'est pas aussi sombre que tu ne le penses »

Il l'embrassa sur l'autre joue et disparut dans les ombres des arbres. Hermione toucha à l'aide de ses doigts l'endroit où ses lèvres froides l'avaient touchée. Elle voulait le revoir. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui demander ! Elle se retourna et trouva Severus debout, les bras croisés.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je … Le seigneur des ténèbres était ici … Nous avons parlé »

Severus fronça les sourcils et Hermione rougit.

« Vous ne seriez pas la première à tomber sous le charme des paroles du seigneur des ténèbres » Dit en soupirant Severus. Il lui prit le bras « Rentrons à la maison »

Hermione acquiesça.

Oo°oO

« Que penses-tu de cette fille, Bella ? »

« La Sang-De-Bourbe ? » Demanda Bella en riant sottement. « Elle est mignonne. »

Voldemort sourit. « C'est ce que je me disais aussi »

Ils avaient quittés le banquet il y avait de cela plusieurs heures. Voldemort se sentait un peu seul. Bella avait été très heureuse de pouvoir venir le distraire. Maintenant, elle n'était plus capable de bouger, mais elle semblait très à l'aise dans le lit de son maître. Et Voldemort n'avait aucune difficulté avec cela non plus.

« As-tu mis la potion dans son verre ? » Demanda-il.

« Oui, Sevy était très protecteur envers elle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu boire, donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien, ce n'était pas une potion dangereuse. Il ne remarquera jamais qu'elle l'a pris »

Bella se retourna vers lui avec difficulté. Voldemort pouvait lui donner quelque chose dans ses capacités, qu'elle se devait alors de ressentir parfaitement bien, mais il connaissait Bella et savait qu'elle aimait les rapports qui lui occasionnaient un peu de souffrance. S'il le voulait, il pourrait la baiser de nouveau en la frappant et elle aurait toujours un orgasme. Mais il y aurait des taches de sang sur le lit et c'était très difficile de s'en débarrasser.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle boive cette potion, mon seigneur ? » Demanda Bella en caressant de ses longs ongles la poitrine du Lord.

« Je ne veux pas avoir… de mauvaises surprises… trop tôt »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bella. « Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, maître »

« Je sais, Bella, je sais. Mais c'est impossible, nous avons déjà essayé »

« Je le tuerai de nouveau … »

« Non, Bella, c'est inutile » Dit Voldemort avec un petit air satisfait. « Je pense que votre père a déjà assez souffert »

Bella rit sottement de nouveau. « Pourrais-je la goûter un jour ? »

« Nous verrons. Elle doit avoir confiance en moi d'abord »

« Elle le sera. Elle semblait très intéressée tout à l'heure »

« J'ai moi aussi remarqué cet état de fait … j'espère qu'elle commencera à étudier la Magie Noire »

« Elle tombera dans vos filets ! Comme une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée … Puis-je avoir une soupe d'araignée ? »

« Tu as des habitudes alimentaires dégoûtantes, Bella » soupira Voldemort, mais il s'assit dans le lit. « En avons-nous, Esméralda ? »

Une jeune fille, calme, qui était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce, secoua la tête. Elle filait de la laine et fredonnait tranquillement. Elle était en face de Bellatrix. Esmeralda était petite et mince, avec les longs cheveux blonds qui donnaient envie et qui avait la texture de la soie. Elle n'était pas sorcière, mais ses yeux blancs comme le lait servaient d'allusion pour dire qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait Moldu non plus.

« Il semble que tu doives survivre sans cela, Bella » Dit Voldemort, mais il regarda l'autre fille dans la chambre « Veux-tu nous rejoindre, Esméralda ? Tu dois être fatiguée »

La fille s'arrêta et se leva du petit tabouret. Elle se mit devant le lit et le salua adroitement, sans difficulté. Parfois, Voldemort arrivait à oublier qu'elle était aveugle. Elle rampa jusque dans le lit et Voldemort se déplaça pour que la petite fille se retrouve couchée entre les deux amants. Voldemort caressa sa joue quand elle plaça sa tête à côté de celle de Bella. « As-tu vu quelque chose aujourd'hui, mon enfant ? »

« J'ai vu la fille avec qui vous avez parlé » Dit Esméralda tranquillement.

Elle ne montrait aucune émotion, comme toujours. Elle était toujours calme et prête à rendre service. Voldemort n'était pas capable d'aimer, mais il avait une espèce de compassion pour cette jeune fille. Elle ressemblait à son animal de compagnie. Un animal de compagnie très utile. Même si Esméralda était aveugle, elle avait vu des choses sur une personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée alors qu'elle n'était pas sortie de cette chambre. D'abord, il avait pensé qu'elle était voyante, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle arrivait simplement à savoir l'avenir des personnes ou choses qu'elle voyait et ses hypothèses étaient presque toujours bonnes. Voldemort voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa rencontre avec cette fille, il avait quand même travaillé très dur pour la trouver. Il était très intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

« Elle tombera dans vos filets » Continua Esméralda. « Vous devez juste continuer à parler avec elle »

« Excellent » Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait et Bella rit sottement, une fois de plus.

« Mais si vous voulez la fille, vous perdrez l'homme » dit Esmeralda. « Il la veut pour lui »

« Je me disais aussi » Dit en soupirant Voldemort. « Mais qu'importe ; je peux le tuer plus tard ou le faire changer d'avis »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas »

« Oh, très bien, je m'en occuperai quand le moment viendra alors »

Esméralda se retourna et plaça une main sur sa joue. « Ne la sous-estimez pas, Tom. Elle le sentira. Elle le prévoira »

« Je ne ferais rien de tout cela, ma chère … »

« Si, vous le ferais … »

Voldemort soupira. « Esméralda, tu ne peux changer mes desseins, ils sont déjà en routes »

Esmeralda referma ses yeux aveugles. « Je suis fatiguée, Tom. »

Mais Voldemort ne se sentait pas satisfait. « Je serai rapide, ma fille »

Voldemort sourit quand il se mit sur la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'il le faisait pour lui rappeler son pouvoir sur elle, sa puissance. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment battue avec lui, mais ils avaient eu quelques désaccords et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il lui céderait au moindre de ses caprices. C'était lui le maître comme toujours. Hermione le saurait tôt ou tard elle aussi…

**Oo°oO**

**Alors ??? Alors ??? ALORS ??? LOL vous avez aimé !!! ???**

**Vos avis m'intéresse ! alors cliquez sur le bouton en bas de votre écrant et écrivez après le bip sonore !!! BIPPPPP !!! Mdr**

**D'accord !!! D'accord j'arrête !!! Rohh mais si on peut même plus s'amuser maintenant ... **

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ...**

**Bonne soirée et bonne nuit**

**Gros bisouss**


	8. Tomber

**Salut les amis !!!! lol, voilà un nouveau chapitre de votre traduction préférée ... Quoi, je vante ma traduction ??? Ben alors ... Tout le monde le fais pas peut-être ???!!! Lol ... Bon ben je mettrais ça sur le compte de ... Hum... de ... Ma personnalité débordante de suffisance ?? Mdr ...**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont revieuwé, et encore plus celles et ceux qui me sont fidèles depuis le début, voire le tout tout début, et qui m'ont encourager, et permis de mettre à flot ce projet disons ... A long terme lol... 51 chapitre c'est long mine de rien ...**

**Petit mot de la béta : **

**"Hello les gens !! Je suis très heureuse de contribuer à cette fiction et je suis désolée de retarder la parution des chapitres. S'il y a quelqu'un à lyncher, c'est moi, donc ne vous genêr pas ... (Petit mot de la traductrice : Ne me l'abîmer pas trop, j'en ai encore besoin mdr). J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Il permet un avancement dans la relation entre Severus et Hermione Lol. Enjoy !!!! Cha darcy..."**

**Vous l'aurez compris, Cha darcy s'excuse pour le délai insoutenable qu'elle vous a indirectement imposé... Elle s'en veut beaucoup, donc ne lui en tenez pas trop rigueur... N'oubliez pas que nous avons une vie en dehors de Harry Potter ... Et elle a une vie sociale bien remplie de son côté mdr ...**

**J'espère moi aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira comme il nous a plu à nous !!**

**Cordialement votre**

**Cha Darcy & Manelor !!**

**Oo°oO**

**"Les filles, c'est comme ça. Même si elles sont plutôt moches, même si elles sont plutôt connes, chaque fois qu'elles font quelque chose de chouette, on tombe à moitié amoureux d'elles" ... J.D Salinger**

**"Est-il imaginable que Dieu ait pu, par rancune, créer l'homme à son image dans le seul but de le rendre fou ?" ... Edgar Allan Poe**

**Oo°oO**

Severus regarda Hermione marcher alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon. Il savait qu'elle avait été fascinée par Voldemort, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas une personne de confiance. Il devrait sans doute attendre, et alors il pourrait en rire quand la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter tomberait dans les ténèbres. Ca lui serait bien plus utile si Hermione commençait à avoir une autre vision de Dumbledore. Si Hermione commençait à apprendre la magie noire, ils auraient beaucoup plus de choses en commun. Il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas entraînée dans les ténèbres à cause de cette fichue magie noire. Il ne l'avait pas été, lui, et Hermione était aussi intelligent que lui à l'époque.

Avec un minimum de logique de sa part, elle verrait les nombreux défauts de la magie noire. Et si elle apprenait la magie noire, il serait le seul à la comprendre. Ses amis ne la comprendraient plus et elle serait attirée par lui parce qu'elle ne pourrait se tourner que vers lui, mais Severus s'assurerait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il voulait Hermione pour lui seul. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne qui arrivait à le comprendre aussi bien qu'elle le comprenait. Il était même enclin à se battre pour elle. Il n'avait ressentit ça pour personne, sauf pour Lily. Mais elle avait choisi Potter et ce choix l'avait conduit à sa propre perte. Severus ne laisserait jamais Hermione choisir un autre homme. Il s'assurerait qu'elle n'ait aucune occasion de faire cela.

« Il ne faut pas que je crois « vous-savez-qui », n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione, interrompant ses pensées.

« Une personne raisonnable n'aurait pas confiance en le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il arrive, grâce à ses tours de passe-passe, à envoûter plus d'une personne de part son charisme. Dumbledore veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour tout le monde, et cela tout le temps. C'est impossible et nous serions dans le faux si nous pensions que tous les êtres sur cette terre peuvent obtenir le meilleur. Dumbledore le sait et c'est pourquoi il fait quelques sacrifices. Mais ce sont des sacrifices qu'il pense bon. Le défaut de son plan, c'est que nous ne savons jamais si cela va être bien ou si cela va être, à la fin, un désastre absolu. Mais lui pense qu'il a raison … Il dit qu'il peut avoir tort, mais il ne pense pas vraiment commettre des erreurs. Dumbledore est bien plus manipulateur que le seigneur des ténèbres. Il utilise son pouvoir et son influence sur les gens pour les faire penser comme il le veut lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres fait la même chose, mais il vous dit toujours pourquoi il l'a fait à la fin. Dumbledore ne se soucie pas de vous dire ou non la vérité, tant que vous faites ce que l'on vous dit »

Ils s'assirent dans le sofa et Hermione reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Et il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de bon samaritain. Les gens penseront toujours différemment et ils ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble … Le monde est condamné tant que les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent vivre ensemble. Mais, il y a tellement de personnes dans le monde, qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment le savoir eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent se tuer l'un l'autre … Mais ce serait mauvais … » Sa voix était dégoulinante d'ironie au dernier mot.

« Vous avez une vision bien triste du monde » Dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Le monde serait mieux sans nous, Hermione, et il essaie de se débarrasser de nous. Toutes ces catastrophes, qui arrivent, ne sont pas juste le fruit du hasard et encore moins de la faute du seigneur des ténèbres uniquement. Il y a des ouragans et des inondations qui ravagent le monde entier sans interférence magiques »

« Et cela n'est-il pas assez ? Pourquoi alors que les catastrophes naturelles se multiplient, le seigneur des ténèbres et les Mangemorts accélèrent le processus ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse une différence entre les deux, pour lui, les Moldus en eux-mêmes sont une catastrophe naturelle. Mais quand les Mangemorts les tuent, les survivants ont toujours quelqu'un à blâmer. Comment pourrions-nous blâmer la nature ? »

« Pourquoi le fait que vous soyez avec les Mangemorts vous déprime-il autant ? »

« Je suis toujours déprimé, Hermione »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, d'une part, je n'ai personne dans mon lit quand je me réveille le matin … Quelqu'un, qui éclairerait ma journée, avant d'affronter tous ses maudits enfants sans cervelles »

Hermione sourit. « Essayez-vous de me faire entrer dans votre lit, Severus ? »

Severus sourit innocemment « Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour. Je suis capable de me contrôler… »

Elle sourit et lui donna une légère tape sur le ventre.

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? » Demanda-il

« Quelque chose de simple. Peut-être une salade ? » Hermione se leva. « Je dois aller à la salle de bain »

Severus acquiesça et appela un Elfe de maison, qui leur dit qu'il revenait dans les plus brefs délais avec une salade et du pain. L'elfe fut de retour avec son plat avant qu'Hermione ne soit sortie de la salle de bain. Elle arriva quand Severus posait la salade sur la table basse.

« Que voulez-vous boire ? » Demanda-il

« De l'eau »

« Pas de vin ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « J'ai bu quelque chose au banquet qui m'a laissé un arrière goût quelque peu amer »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Je vous avais dit de ne rien boire au cours de cette soirée, Hermione, vous ne savez ce qu'ils pourraient avoir mis dans les verres… »

« Je ne ressens rien » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne devrais pas avoir senti quelque chose si tel avait été le cas ? »

« Essayez de jeter un sort »

Hermione semblait un peu effrayée, mais elle réussit à soulever son plat magiquement sans chacun problème apparent.

« Bien, je ne pense pas qu'ils essaient de vous destituer de vos pouvoirs magiques, mais soyez plus prudente la prochaine fois » Dit Severus en soupirant.

Hermione acquiesça et ils mangèrent en silence, avant qu'Hermione ne s'excuse et parte. Severus savait qu'il devait faire des efforts, donc il alla voir l'elfe et le remercia pour le repas avant de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle annexe, en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle était comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil et il s'assit derrière le bureau. Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant plus d'une heure et il était presque minuit quand Hermione brisa le silence.

« Saurez-vous bien vous comporter si je dormais avec vous ? »

Severus l'a regarda curieusement. « Oui, je ne vous toucherai pas tant que vous n'êtes pas prête, Hermione »

Elle rougit. « Vous pouvez me toucher … je veux juste que vous ne me touchiez pas … plus bas »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Très bien, êtes-vous fatiguée ? »

« Un peu »

« Voulez-vous vous préparer d'abord ? »

Elle acquiesça et quitta l'étude.

Severus attendit que la porte de la salle de bain se referme et ensuite il alla dans sa chambre à coucher pour l'arranger un peu. Sa chambre était noire et verte avec un lit, un petit bureau et une garde-robe. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup et il se changeait juste de vêtements dans cette pièce, donc il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la décorer. Mais il y avait quelques livres assez douteux pour la nuit, et son habit de Mangemort était pendu. Il cacha les livres et envoya les vêtements dans la panière. Quand ceci fut fait, il attendit qu'Hermione rentre. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard.

« Vous pouvez m'attendre sur le lit si vous préférez » Dit Severus en l'embrassant sur le front. « Vous pouvez même dormir. Je reviens »

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle essaierait de s'endormir et quand il revînt, il la vit, les couvertures tirées jusque sous son menton. Il sourit et mit ses robes sur le bureau. Il portait simplement un boxeur en dessous et il pouvait voir qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise.

« Vous m'avez déjà vu à demi nu auparavant, Hermione » Dit–il en souriant, il s'assit sur le rebord et il tenta de relever les couvertures, mais elle les maintenait fermement. « Je vais avoir froid si vous ne me laissez pas entrer dans les couvertures »

Hermione sourit timidement. « Désolée … »

« Si vous n'êtes pas prête … »

« Si… Je le suis … Nous sommes mariés, pas vrai ? Et un couple marié devrait être capable de dormir ensemble. Je pense même que nous devrions nous tutoyer » Elle avait dit ça sur un coup de tête et elle ne mesura l'étendue de ses paroles qu'après. Elle le regarda horrifiée de sa réaction, et vit qu'il souriait.

« Bien sûr … j'en serais ravi » Il tenta de soulever les couvertures à nouveau et elle lâcha prise.

Elle portait un tee-shirt Moldu. Quand il s'installa sous la couverture, il vit qu'elle portait simplement une petite culotte. Il sourit, satisfait.

« Pourquoi souriez… enfin souris-tu comme ça ? » Bredouilla-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers.

« Toi. Il semble que j'ai méjugé votre courage, Mme. Rogue. Je pensais que tu aurais mis deux pantalons au moins … Portes-tu un soutien-gorge ? »

Elle rougit mais répondit pas la négative. « J'aime être à l'aise quand je suis au lit … On ne peut pas être à l'aise avec deux pantalons et un soutien-gorge »

« Tu pourrais dormir nue que cela ne me dérangerais pas » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle regarda ses mains. « Je ne serais pas à l'aise comme ça non plus je crois »

Severus mit une main sur sa taille. « As-tu honte de ton corps, Hermione ? »

« Non je ne crois pas … enfin je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas la fille la plus belle et que j'ai des défauts … Mais personne, sauf ma mère et mon père, ne m'a vu toute nue depuis que je suis un enfant et … »

Severus la coupa en l'embrassant. « Arrête de réfléchir, Hermione » Marmonna-il en l'attirant tout près. « Ressens les choses »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi doué pour séduire les jeunes filles, Severus ? » Demanda-elle en retenant son souffle.

« A force de pratiques, ma chérie. Et je te donnerais ce que tu désires quand tu seras prête… »

Il laissa sa main voyageait sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Il la massa légèrement, tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Elle était très forte à cela désormais. Elle savait comment déplacer sa bouche et sa langue et elle était même assez courageuse pour aller suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Sa main se glissa dans son dos suivant le tracée d'une de ses cicatrices. Il trembla quand sa main se posa sur son cou et qu'elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'il avait commençait à utiliser le shampoing. Cela avait fait des miracles avec ses cheveux et il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il massa plus durement ses fesses et Hermione gémit dans sa bouche et arqua son bassin, touchant celui de Severus par inadvertance. Severus sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et brisa le baiser en un soupir.

« Es-tu prête ? » Demanda-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione caressait sa poitrine. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

« Hermione ? »

Elle rencontra lentement ses yeux. « Non … je n'ais pas eu une très bonne journée aujourd'hui … Et je suis fatiguée … Pouvons-nous dormir ? »

Severus acquiesça et se coucha sur le dos.

Hermione vit le léger bombement sous les couvertures et changea inconfortablement de position. « Je ne voulais pas … »

Severus la regarda et vit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est bon, Hermione, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'endors dans cette position inconfortable »

« Désolée … »

Severus lui sourit « Ne le sois pas, je suis sûr que dans deux ou trois semaines, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Je peux attendre. Plus nous attendrons, meilleur ce sera … »

« Et » Ajouta-il, « Si, bien sur, tu ressens le besoin de me réveiller ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne te gêne surtout pas… »

« _Je me demande où j'ai mis les menottes … » pensa-il avec un sourire pervers._

Après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oo°oO

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua quand elle se réveilla fut que la chambre n'était pas la même que la sienne et que ce lit étaient bien plus chaud. Bien plus confortable aussi. Elle déplaça un peu et rentra en contact avec quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Alors elle se souvînt qu'elle était couchée dans le lit de Severus. Cette pensée ne l'effraya pas du tout. Elle sourit même quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était couché sur le dos, mais elle devait l'avoir réveillé quand elle l'avait frappé, parce qu'il inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Bonjour » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit. « Bonjour »

« Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à te voir tous les matins » Avoua-elle à demi mot.

Il sourit encore plus. « C'est bien, parce que je pensais reconvertir ta chambre en bibliothèque »

Hermione rit. « Ne te crois pas encore sorti d'affaire, Severus. Je veux toujours un endroit à moi »

« Et j'espérais que tu resterais dans mon lit … »

« Oh, je pourrais rester dans ton lit … Mais je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord que je refasse ta chambre »

Severus sourit. « En réalité, je n'objecterais même pas, je ne dors pas souvent ici … J'utilise rarement le lit de toute manière. Tu pourrais même venir t'installer ici, je ne te dérangerais pas »

Hermione y songea. Cela ne l'ennuierait pas de venir s'installer ici. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était beaucoup plus confortable que sa chambre, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur. En plus, elle n'avait toujours pas déballé ses affaires et mit sa touche personnelle dans l'autre chambre, donc il ne serait pas si difficile de se déplacer ici.

Mais elle voulait un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher s'il la faisait pleurer encore. Bien sur, elle pourrait toujours se cacher dans la bibliothèque ou un autre endroit dans le château. Si Severus lui balançait des choses dures à la figure, elle pourrait toujours se refugier autre part.

Elle ne pensait pas que cela soit une bonne idée de ternir la réputation des Gryffondors et leur faire perdre des points quand elle était en colère contre lui. Ou peut-être que si … De toute façon, il y avait toujours une salle de bain qu'elle pourrait fermer à clé.

« Très bien, je viendrais ici, mais je veux réhabiliter cette chambre »

Severus sourit comme s'il avait reçu son cadeau de noël avant l'heure. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Mais je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi encore ! » Murmura-elle dans sa bouche.

Il rit et l'attira encore plus près de lui avant qu'il ne se retire. « Si tu ne t'endors pas avec moi, j'aurai besoin d'une douche froide » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione sourit. « Je ferai le petit déjeuner »

« Tu es d'humeur taquine ce matin » Murmura Severus en lui caressant la joue et en sortant du lit.

Hermione soupira, heureuse, et se recala dans les oreillers. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle avait envie de chanter, mais ne le fit pas, de peur d'effrayer Severus. Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à la cuisine et prépara quelques sandwichs avec du thé. Il revînt de la douche avec ses cheveux mouillés. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était beau comme ça ? Mais il semblait sérieux, bien plus que quand ils étaient dans le lit.

« J'ai un message du Seigneur des Ténèbres » Dit-il en marchant vers elle.

« Alors que tu étais dans la douche ? » Demanda Hermione, amusée par son affirmation.

Pendant un instant, elle imagina Voldemort apparaître dans la douche avec Severus. Elle les imagina entretenir une conversation sérieuse, tous les deux nus… Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même, cette pensée ne la dégoûtait pas, au contraire. Elle la rendit que plus étourdie. Peut-être était-ce son imagination maladive, mais cela ne l'ennuierait pas de voir à quoi ressemblait Voldemort, nu.

Elle avait pensé que Severus serait très laid dans son plus simple appareil, mais il ne l'était pas. Et Severus lui avait dit que Voldemort avait été avec beaucoup de femmes, donc il devait avoir un certain charme, et une masculinité, disons… affirmée. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Voldemort, mais alors elle entendit Harry dans sa tête, qui lui disait que c'était une sorcière qui était dans les prémices de la folie. Voldemort était l'ennemi, peu importe qu'il ait été charmant la nuit dernière. Elle rougit.

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? » Lui demanda Severus, confus.

« Oh … j'étais en train de penser que … Laisse tomber, c'est sans importance »

Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ses pensées, ou tout du moins, certaines parties de ses pensées.

Mais Severus semblait très intéressé. « As-tu pensé à moi alors que j'étais dans la douche ? »

Hermione regarda ses mains. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et elle savait qu'à l'heure actuelle elle devait ressembler à une tomate mûre plutôt qu'à autre chose. « Et bien… Oui … et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a laissé un message alors que tu étais dans la douche, face à face avec lui … » Murmura-elle, ne se sentant pas capable de finir la phrase.

Severus siffla. « Donc tu as pensé à deux hommes dans une douche. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si innocente que tu veux le laisser paraître, Hermione. Mais je veux que tu te dises bien ceci : je ne suis pas attiré par des gens du même sexe, même si je ne serais pas surpris si le seigneur des ténèbres lui, si »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Homosexuel ? »

« Absolument pas. Il est juste ... étrange » Severus roula des yeux. « De toute façon, il veut nous rencontrer de nouveau dans le mois qui suit »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voudrait-il me rencontrer encore une fois ? »

« Il semble qu'il t'aime bien » Severus la regardait curieusement. « Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait m'ouvrir les yeux … Qu'il voulait que j'ai les deux points de vues sur la question… »

« T'a-t-il demandé d'étudier la magie noire ? »

« Oui … je pense qu'il était même étonné que je n'en connaisse pas ses bases… Il a dit qu'il pensait que je voulais toujours savoir tout sur tout et que donc, cela aurait été logique que je veuille apprendre cet « art » comme il dit »

« L'apparence, Hermione, ce qu'il t'a dit peut être vrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait dit l'entière vérité … T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il voulait que je t'épouse ? »

« Parce qu'il voulait que je reste loin d'Harry. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se battre dans un camp où je serai son ennemie … » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais … Je suis reléguée au rang de simple personne. Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour je puisse devenir un Mangemort … Mais s'il me veut loin d'Harry, il aurait pu simplement me tuer … »

Severus soupira. « Tu vois… je pense qu'une des raisons est qu'il veut t'éloigner de Potter, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres raisons, beaucoup plus obscures et malhonnêtes »

Hermione soupira. « Il m'a trompée»

« Il est très bon à ce jeu … Mais je suppose que nous connaîtrons son véritable objectif au sujet de notre mariage bien assez vite… »

« Penses-tu qu'il m'utilisera à son profit ? »

Severus semblait pensif. « Je n'ai encore jamais croisé de personne que le seigneur des ténèbres ait rencontrée et qui n'ait présenté pour lui aucun intérêt »

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà !!! =) Vous vous dites enfin, la relation avance ??? Enfin elle dort avec lui ??? !!! Mais cela vous met-il en rage de voir qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble ?? Que va-t-il advenir dans le prochain chapitre de notre couple de choc ??? **

**Mystère !!! lol ...**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt, dès que ma béta m'aura envoyé le chapitre ^^ ...**

**Gros bisouss**


	9. Amoureux

**Salut !!! Me revoilà !!!! --' Ben quoi ? Une semaine non les publications ??? C'est quoi ses regards meurtriers ?? (va se cacher sous la table) ... Bon bon d'accord, je sais qu'avec tout le retard que j'accumule, je pourrais (éventuellement) vous mettre un chapitre tous les 3 jours... Mais voyez-vous chers amis lecteurs, je ne pense pas que ma bêta soit heureuse si je lui impose en plus deux chapitres en une semaine !!! Elle a déjà du mal avec un ... (La pauvre, elle a plein de choses en tête en ce moment !!!)**

**L'auteure a voulu vous laisser un petit mot pour vous montrer qu'elle était toujours là ^^... sachez que je tiens ma promesse et elle est au courant de tout ce que vous pensez de cette fic, allant du plus beau compliment, à la critique ^^... Let's go ! :**

**« Hello everyone, I'm glad so many of you seem to like this story ! I'm really pleased Manelor have been doing such a good job and I hope you'll like the rest of this story! »**

**Je traduis pour vous ^^ (L)**

**« Salut tout le monde, je suis très contente que beaucoup d'entre vous semblent apprécier cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que Manelor fasse un si bon travail et j'espère que vous aimerez le reste de cette histoire ! »...**

**Mise à part ça, je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 9 arrivera dans très peu de temps ^^ Parce que je vous dois bien deux chapitres qui se suivent non ?? Ma bêta s'est surpassé !!! On l'aime hein ??? Mdr**

**Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui m'ont laissé et me laisseront, je l'espère, encore des revieuw. Sachez que vous êtes ma plus belle récompense... car j'y passe du temps et pour moi, vous faire plaisir, c'est mon but avant toute chose...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Amicalement votre ...**

**Manelor et Cha Darcy (petit coucou ^^)**

**Oo°oO**

**"La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve. Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé" ****... Alfred de Mussed**

**"L'amour est une fumée formée des vapeurs de soupirs" ... William Shakespeare**

**"Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien" ... **

**"On s'étudie trois semaines, on s'aime trois mois, on se dispute trois ans, on se tolère trente ans, et les enfants recommencent" ... Hippolyte Taine**

**Oo°oO**

« Tu sembles rayonner de bonheur, Hermione » Dit Ginny soupçonneusement.

Une autre semaine se passa tranquillement et Hermione avait sentit son bonheur croître au fil des jours. Elle était vraiment à l'aise avec Severus maintenant et hier il lui avait préparé le diner. Cela avait été très romantique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Severus pouvait être si romantique.

C'était dimanche soir, elle était assise à l'intérieur de la tour des Gryffondor avec Ginny. Severus avait quelque chose à faire et Hermione avait eu envie de rendre visite à ses amis. Harry et Ron étaient au Quidditch, mais Ginny avait prétendu qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Après que Ron et Harry s'en été allé, elle avait dit à Hermione qu'elle était dans sa mauvaise période du mois et qu'apparemment, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Moi ? » Dit Hermione avec un sourire idiot sur son visage. Elle essaya de le cacher. « Oh, je suppose que je suis juste heureuse … »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Oh, tu sais, c'est comme si tout était plus beau … Le soleil brille un peu plus et … bien … Tout semble plus facile »

« Il me semble que tu es amoureuse, Hermione » Dit en souriant Ginny.

« Amoureuse ? »

« Oui. Il te tarde de revoir Severus n'est-ce pas ? Ton cœur bat-il plus rapidement quand il est dans une même pièce ? »

Hermione y pensa. « Je ne sais pas … j'attends avec impatience le moment où je le reverrais, et je l'aime plus qu'auparavant … Mais de là à être amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas … »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ce week-end ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a invité hier et … bien … Nous avons dîné et ensuite nous sommes revenus chez nous et j'ai dormi dans son lit »

« Tu as dormi dans son lit ? » Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « Tu as dormi avec lui ? »

« Oui, mais je dors seulement avec lui, nous ne faisons pas l'amour »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être dans le lit d'un homme sans faire l'amour »

« Severus est gentil et compréhensif, Ginny. Il ne fera jamais ce que je ne veux pas… »

« Tu vois, tu le défends. Tu es amoureuse, Hermione » Dit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas … je ne l'ai connu, enfin je veux dire, vraiment connu que pendant une semaine »

« L'amour est une chose étrange, Hermione. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable d'aimer Severus. Elle avait pensé qu'elle devrait vivre une vie sans amour. Mais il avait été si gentil. Et la façon dont il l'avait embrassée… Bien, peut-être qu'elle était un peu amoureuse.

« Je pense que c'est romantique à souhait » Dit Ginny en souriant.

« … je pense toujours que c'est vraiment bizarre … Mais je pense que je parviens vraiment à le connaître »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander de remonter ma note en Potion ? » Dit Ginny en un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit. « Je pense que Severus me ferait dormir sur le divan si je disais quelque chose comme ça »

« Tu pourrais toujours dormir avec moi après, tant que tu ne ronfles pas. Rogue ronfle-t-il ? »

« Je n'entends rien. »

Quelqu'un haleta derrière eux. « TU DORS AVEC ROGUE ? »

Les filles se retournèrent et virent que Ron et Harry étaient mal à l'aise. Le reste de la pièce était devenue silencieuse.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! » Hurla Ron en se retournant.

Hermione bondit du sofa et le stupéfixa avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer d'un pas de plus « Tu ne feras rien, Ron. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire si j'ai dormi avec mon mari ? » Demanda-elle en colère.

Ron était vraiment une boule de nerfs et s'emportait bien trop facilement. Elle enleva le sort et il trébucha quand il essaya de se relever avant d'être rattrapé de justesse.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as fait en libre conscience ! » Ron la regardait étrangement. « Il doit t'avoir fait boire une Potion… ou t'avoir jeté un sort ! C'est un maître en Potion après tout »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il ne l'a pas fait Ron. Il est en réalité très gentil avec moi. Il ne fait rien que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse … »

« Oh ! Donc tu L'AIMES ? » Ron semblait comme fou. « Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais cela… la putain d'un Mangemort ! »

La pièce était complètement silencieuse, même le feu semblait se geler devant l'ambiance glaciale. Ron semblait avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit, parce que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il mit une main devant sa bouche. Hermione pouvait sentir l'arrivée des larmes, mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer.

« Ron … ! » Harry semblait légèrement choqué de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

« Hermione, je suis désolé » Chuchota Ron en avançant.

Hermione le regarda fixement, mais ne recula pas à son approche. Pensait-il vraiment ça d'elle ? Elle respira à fond. Comment pouvait-il penser cela d'elle ? Ron lui tendit sa main, mais elle la gifla et courut en dehors de la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle pouvait entendre Ginny lui hurler de rester, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle courut jusqu'aux cachots souterrains. Son premier instinct avait été d'aller voir Severus et de se cacher dans ses bras. Elle était presque à leurs appartements quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle tomba par terre et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait de douleur pour ce que Ron lui avait dit.

« Regardes où tu vas, Sang-De-Bourbe ! … tu pleures ? »

Par-delà ses larmes, elle pouvait voir une silhouette grande, et mince, tout près d'elle. Elle arrivait à voir que c'était un garçon et le reconnut quand elle vit sa chevelure blonde.

« Pousses-toi, Malfoy » Dit-elle, agressive. Hermione se releva et essuya ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Drago Malfoy.

Drago l'a regarda curieusement. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

«Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? » Elle fit une tentative pour le dépasser, mais il lui bloqua la route.

« Non, mais attend ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé Sang-De-Bourbe »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. « Tu es désolé ! Toi !… Pourquoi ? »

Drago se passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Regarde-moi… je ne te dérangerai plus désormais … Ne le dit pas à ton mari. Je … je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser… »

_Est-ce moi où je me suis réveillée dans un monde parallèle là ? Pourquoi tout le monde a peur soit de m'approcher, soit de me blesser d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ?_

« Tu te sens bien, Malfoy ? » Demanda-elle

« Oui … je … Tu sais que mon père est ami avec ton mari ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« … je … j'ai entendu dire que tu étais au banquet la semaine dernière … Et ma tante m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien, alors … je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais au départ »

Oui, elle devait vraiment s'être réveillée dans un monde totalement différent là. « Ta tante a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien … Tu penses à la tante que je suis en train de penser là hein ? Tu parles bien de Bellatrix ? »

Drago acquiesça.

« Oh … je vois … T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle m'aimait bien ? »

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais un feu brûlant en toi qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et … elle est folle alors moi je m'en garde bien de penser comme elle … Mais elle a dit que tu étais … mignonne » Dit Drago en lui faisant un sourire incertain.

« Hum! … ce que tu me dis me surprend … »

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Ron pensait qu'elle était une putain, Bellatrix Lestrange pensait qu'elle était mignonne et Drago lui faisait des excuses pour l'avoir appelée Sang-De-Bourbe alors qu'il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant…

QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC LE MONDE ?

« Alors … au plaisir de te revoir, Gran … Mme. Rogue » Dit Drago en lui faisant un baisemain.

Hermione le regarda partir fixement et ensuite, elle se retourna et rentra dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Severus. Il était assis dans le salon et leva les yeux quand elle rentra. « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Et Severus Snape était concerné par son état maintenant. Bien, cette journée était vraiment étrange. « Je vais me coucher » Dit-elle, passive

« Au lit ? Il ne fait même pas nuit ! »

Hermione rit, désolée. « Peut-être que je me réveillerai et que je découvrirai que ce jour était juste un très mauvais rêve »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle commença à marcher vers la chambre. Ce jour n'était vraiment pas normal, cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas logique. Elle voulait que tout soit logique !

« D'accord… mais le lit est dans cette direction » Dit Severus en indiquant la direction opposée. « Nous avions décidés que tu dormirais avec moi maintenant … tu te souviens ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, oui, bien sûr … »

Hermione tourna sur la droite et rentra dans leur chambre à coucher. Alors, elle se déshabilla soigneusement, mettant très calmement ses vêtements sur une chaise pour qu'ils ne se froissent pas. Mais elle ne se donna même pas la peine de mettre sa chemise de nuit, et rampa sous les couvertures. Peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle découvrirait qu'elle vivait toujours dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Peut-être que Severus était toujours son enseignant, cet être détestable et froid.

Et peut-être que Drago n'essayerai pas d'être gentil avec elle, parce que sa tante pensait qu'elle était mignonne. Et peut-être Ron ne lui aurait jamais jeté à la figure une insulte que même Malfoy n'aurait jamais proférée à son encontre. Elle avait besoin de penser que tout cela n'était que mirage. Elle avait besoin de se dire que tout ceci signifiait quelque chose de précis. Elle voulait savoir …

Oo°oO

Severus regarda fixement la porte fermée. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione. Quand il entendit son cri, il se leva du fauteuil et alla frapper à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, donc il l'ouvrit et entra. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut ses vêtements étendus soigneusement sur la chaise. Elle n'avait pas voulu rigoler quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait se coucher. Elle était couchée sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Hermione ? Quelque chose est-il arrivé ? »

« Oui » sa voix était un chuchotis et il dût se concentrer pour l'entendre

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas sûre … » Hermione se retourna et lui fit face. « Je n'aime pas quand mon monde, ma vie, ainsi que mes convictions et toutes les idées arrêtées que je m'étais faites sur ce dit-monde, sont mises sans dessus-dessous. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler »

Son visage était humide et des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il déplaça son regard sur son corps et vit un peu de peau ressortir des couvertures. Elle était nue. Il pouvait voir ses seins. Oh, Par Salazar, pourquoi pouvait-il voir ses seins le soir où il devait la consoler ? Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel ?

« Si tu me disais ce qui se passait … » Dit Severus en la regardant de nouveau.

« Ron a dit que j'étais une putain » elle le regarda, attendant sa réaction, statufiée. « Il est entré sans prévenir et il a entendu quand je disais des choses à notre propos à Ginny et il a dit que j'étais la putain d'un Mangemort »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Bien, il n'était pas étonné que Weasley soit fâché par la découverte, mais comment avait-il pu appeler une de ses amie les plus proches, une putain ? Une question était beaucoup plus alarmante : En avait-il trop entendu ? Il ne voulait pas que les élèves sachent que c'était un Mangemort. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Weasley, et cela dans les plus brefs délais

« Et ensuite je suis tombée sur Malfoy, littéralement » Continua Hermione, toujours avec le même regard stupéfait sur le visage. « Et il m'a fait des excuses parce qu'il m'a appelé Sang-De-Bourbe. Et ensuite il m'a dit que sa tante avait dit que j'étais mignonne. Pourquoi tous les Mangemorts pensent-ils que je suis mignonne ? »

Severus sourit. « Peut-être parce que tu l'es, Hermione »

« Et tu es bien trop gentil … » Hermione se concentra sur lui. « Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Cela a un rapport avec Voldemort, ce n'est qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne lui dit rien, mais il soupira. « Non, je suis gentil avec toi, parce que je t'aime »

« Bien » Elle acquiesça lentement. « Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi »

Il se raidit. « Quoi ? »

« Oui, est-ce que ce n'est pas étrange ? » Elle sourit et rit, mais d'un rire triste. « Je pense que je vais dormir maintenant. Mon cerveau doit se détendre, ou il va exploser … et je ne le veux pas »

Elle se retourna de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Severus la regarda fixement pendant deux ou trois minutes. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et se leva. Il n'aimait pas voir Hermione comme ça et quelqu'un devait payer. Et ce quelqu'un était Ronald Weasley.

Severus quitta ses appartements et commença à marcher vers leur tour. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il suivait juste son instinct qui dictait sa conduite en ce moment. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il était encore plus en colère. Comment avait-il osé l'appeler comme ça ! Une putain ? Et comment avait-il osé dire que c'était un Mangemort ? Il devait vraiment apprendre où étaient les limites. Peut-être que s'il écrivait une lettre à sa mère … Non, Severus aimait prendre les choses en mains propres. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en atteignant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Que faites-vous ici, professeur ? » Demanda-elle. « Vous n'avez pourtant aucune raison d'être ici »

« Je ne suis pas ici en tant que votre professeur » Siffla-il. « Je suis ici en tant que mari et je suis très en colère ! Ouvrez-vous! »

La Grosse Dame lui jeta un regard noir, mais ouvrit le portrait et il entra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans la tour, mais il vit Potter et la fille Weasley. Ils le regardèrent quand il entra.

« Où est-il ?! » Siffla méchamment Severus

Potter se leva, mais la fille se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Severus prit l'escalier et monta les marches deux à deux avant d'atteindre le dortoir des sixièmes années. Weasley était assis sur un des lits et quand il vit Severus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifié. Severus s'avança, menaçant, et le prit par le col en le levant brusquement.

« Expliquez-vous ! » Hurla-il.

Il pouvait entendre la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et quelqu'un haleter, mais il n'en avait cure.

« Je… Je… » Bégaya lamentablement Ron

Severus le rabaissa pour qu'il puisse regarder les yeux du jeune homme. « Ma femme est couchée dans notre chambre en train de pleurer, parce que vous parlez sans réfléchir ! »

« Je… je n'ai jamais pensé que… »

« Bien sur que vous ne le pensiez pas ! Mais dorénavant, ne le refaites pas. La prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'envie d'insulter ma femme, rappelez-vous avec qui elle est mariée ! » Severus rejeta le garçon contre le mur et sa voix devînt basse et rauque, menaçante. « On dit de vous que VOUS êtes son ami, M. Weasley. Les amis n'aurait jamais dit de leur meilleure amie qu'elle est une 'putain'. Je ne veux plus que vous insultiez ma femme maintenant, ou bien je serais contraint de revenir ici, ceci est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement »

Il se retourna et se retrouva devant Potter. À sa grande surprise, Potter ne semblait pas être fâché, juste curieux. « Elle est sous ma protection maintenant, Potter » Siffla-il.

Potter acquiesça et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer. « Pourriez vous lui dire que nous ne pensons pas, moi et les autres qu'elle soit une… Enfin vous savez quoi ? Nous voulons juste l'aider »

Severus acquiesça et quitta la tour. Maintenant, il devait traiter le fait qu'Hermione était, semble-t-il, amoureuse de lui. C'était bien plus difficile que de balancer quelqu'un contre un mur.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors ???? Vous avez aimé ??? Détester ??? Je suis bonne pour la casse ??? ^^**

**Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !!!! Mdr ... Je suis curieuse de nature !!! **

**Gros bisouss et j'attends de vos nouvelles ...**

**Manelor ****et Cha Darcy**


	10. Un cours de potion inhabituel

**Bonjour !!! Un nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau pour vous !!! ^^ Je vous l'avais promis non ?? Mdr... Chose promis, chose dû... J'espère vraiment qu'ils vous plaira ^^**

**Je suis au chapitre 32 de ma traduction et j'avance petit à petit ... Un petit indice quant à la suite ??? (Rohh je suis trop gentille : "se jette des fleurs") lol... La relation entre Severus et Hermione va encore plus évoluer et celle avec Voldemort aussi, mais dans une autre optique, car comme nous le savons, Voldemort ne s'intéresse pas à quelqu'un sans intérêts personnels ... (clin d'oeil complice) Ben quoi ??? Je vous ais pas aidé là ??? (soupir) Ben je peux pas faire mieux... Vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire aussi ??? Mdr ... Il n'y aurait plus de surprise après, ça serait donc moins marrant ^^**

**J'arrête mon bla bla, tout le monde s'en fiche lol**

**Je sais que je le répète et le re-répète, mais merci pour tout !!! Merci aux personnes qui m'encouragent. Merci aux personnes qui me mettent en alerte ou ceux qui me mettent en fiction favorite... ça me touche beaucoup car pour moi, le but suprême est de vous faire plaisir avant tout !! Je suis très contente de voir que vous aimer cette histoire, car vous me le montrez à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre et je crois que pour ça, aucun cadeau ne serait assez bien pour vous remercier ...**

**Il y a quoi après la séquence émotion ??? Mdr **

**Mhhhh (Fronce les sourcils) Je sais... (Sourit béâtement) LA LECTURE DE MON CHAPITRE ??? (Espoir fou)**

**Jer vous fais de très très très gros bisous**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor (Moi lol) et Cha Darcy (Ma bêta)**

**Oo°oO**

**"Les femmes détestent les hommes trop prévisibles. Elles adorent un certain coefficient de surprise" ... Antonio Lobo Antunes**

**"Nous sommes notre plus grande surprise" ... Paolo Coelho**

**"Chaque jour est une surprise" ... DBC Pierre**

**Oo°oO**

La salle des professeurs était comme une oasis pour les enseignants de l'école. C'était une des rares zones où les enseignants pouvaient se détendre et être eux-mêmes, des gens normaux, sans qu'ils n'aient à revêtir leurs masques de professeurs intransigeants. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de cette pièce qui était placée derrière la grande salle. Certains prétendaient qu'il y avait une fontaine de vin, en or, cachée à l'intérieur. D'autres croyaient que les enseignants tenaient un tableau et notaient les pires notes ainsi que les pires frasques des élèves. Quelques personnes (surtout les anciens Serpentards) iraient même jusqu'à dire que les professeurs faisaient une orgie tous les vendredis soirs.

Aucune de ces rumeurs n'était vraie. La salle des professeurs était comme toutes les salles de professeurs au monde. Il y avait des divans confortables et des fauteuils, des prospectus et des notices pour lire et du café, du thé et des biscuits pour les affamés. Et comme dans une salle de professeurs classique, le commérage était l'un des éléments principaux d'une bonne journée entre collègues. Severus n'aimait pas bavarder et encore moins raconter les débilités de ses élèves, qu'il trouvait lui-même, affligeantes. C'était pourquoi les autres enseignants aimaient toujours parler de lui. Severus marchait souvent dans la pièce, tout seul, et captait les regards compatissants de ses collègues, avant qu'ils ne repartent dans leurs commérages. C'était comme une course contre le temps. A qui arriverait à dire le plus de choses avant de reprendre les cours en somme.

C'est ce qui arriva quand il rentra lundi matin, dans la salle des professeurs, avant sa première heure de cours. Dans la nuit, il avait réussi à calmer Hermione après qu'elle l'ait utilisé comme son nounours pendant presque une heure. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, elle avait été de nouveau en état de lui répondre normalement et était très embrassée d'avoir pleuré devant lui. Pour atténuer son malaise, il avait quitté l'appartement et avait décidé de tuer le temps avant de prendre le petit déjeuner en lisant quelques journaux. Mais quand il entra de nouveau dans la salle des professeurs ce matin-là, il eut l'impression qu'une fois de plus, ils parlaient de lui. Minerva semblait être en colère. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure et continua sa petite routine, en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils et en prenant le magazine le plus proche.

« Severus » Dit Minerva

Il leva les yeux, passif. Sa voix était beaucoup plus aigue que d'habitude et c'était souvent le signe qu'elle voulait parler de quelque chose d'important. Madame Pomfresh était assise à côté d'elle, fâchée et ennuyée.

« Oui, Minerva ? » demanda-il

« Qu'êtes-vous allé faire dans la tour des Gryffondor hier soir ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « J'étais là-bas pour une raison personnelle, ce qui signifie que cela ne vous regarde pas »

« Cela me regarde puisque vous avez blessé un des mes élèves ! » Dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Blessé ? » Demanda-il

« M. Weasley est venu me voir, il avait deux côtés cassées, Severus » Dit Madame Pomfresh

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Peut-être qu'il est tombé de balai ? »

« J'ai parlé à la Grosse Dame et elle a dit que vous êtes entré et avez quitté la tour quelques temps avant que M. Weasley ne soit sorti lui aussi, blessé ! »

« Et M. Weasley m'a-t-il accusé pour cela ? » Demanda Severus, d'une voix doucereuse.

« … non, mais … »

« Et quelqu'un d'autre m'a-t-il accusé d'avoir nuit à ? » Demanda-il de nouveau.

Minerva le regarda, embarrassée. « Non, mais … »

« Si vous voulez m'accuser, Minerva, s'il vous plaît apportez-moi une preuve concrète. Pour votre information, M. Potter était avec moi pendant que j'étais dans la tour et je suis sûr qu'il vous garantira que je n'ai rien fait à M. Weasley … tout du moins, rien qui ne se serait pas passé autrement »

« Mais vous avez fait quelque chose! »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de votre ressort, Minerva, c'est entre moi, M. Weasley et Hermione. »

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent. « Hermione ? »

« Oui, Hermione, la petite brunette, le rat de laboratoire, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout … et ma femme accesoirement »

Ils se regardèrent fixement avant d'être interrompus par le professeur Sinistra, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle sourit légèrement. « Oh, il me semble entendre que dans cette histoire, il y a un brin de jalousie. Le garçon a-t-il frappé sur votre femme, Severus ? »

Severus grommela. « Non, il ne l'a pas fait, Aurora »

« Allons, Severus, vous ne vous battez pas avec les élèves pour rien Severus » Sourit Aurora

Elle était l'enseignante la plus jeune ici, seulement 30 ans, mais parfois elle agissait comme une étudiante elle-même. Severus pensa secrètement qu'il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un d'un peu jeune et frais ici, mais elle pouvait réellement être pesante parfois. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

« Je ne me suis pas battu avec lui, Aurora. Je lui ai simplement montré ce qui lui arriverait s'il vexé et proférait des insultes à l'encontre de ma femme de nouveau »

« Oh, Severus, vous n'avez pas fait ça… » Soupira Minerva. « Et bien, la prochaine fois que M. Weasley agit comme cela, venez me voir d'accord ? »

Severus siffla « Je doute qu'il soit si bête, mais je dois montrer aux gens que je ne tolère pas qu'on insulte ma femme impunément »

Les autres enseignants soupirèrent quand il quitta la pièce.

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé le cœur de notre bon vieux professeur de potion » Remarqua Aurora.

« Je ne sais pas pour lequel je suis la plus désolée dans tout ça » Murmura Minerva.

Severus ne l'entendit pas ; il était déjà presque arrivé aux cachots souterrains. Il aurait la classe d'Hermione encore une fois et il pouvait donc commencer à préparer la salle. Quand ceci fut fait, il ouvrit le dernier numéro de " Arts des Potions " et attendit que les élèves arrivent.

Drago fut le premier à entrer avec Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas encore dans la classe. Ils discutaient avec des Serdaigles. Ils parlaient tranquillement, mais la classe n'avait pas commencé encore, donc il ne pouvait pas leurs enlever des points. Ensuite, deux Serpentards rentrèrent, suivi par un seul Poufsouffle dans le lot. Potter et Hermione arrivèrent, en s'asseyant au fond de la salle. Severus les regarda curieusement. Il avait donné le message de Potter et elle semblait toujours en bon terme avec lui. Oh, et bien ses vœux ne se réaliseraient jamais sur ce plan-là. Le dernier entré fut Weasley qui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux d'abord à Severus et ensuite à Hermione avant de s'asseoir avec un Poufsouffle. Severus referma la porte avec sa baguette magique et commença le cours.

Ils allaient étudier la magie du sang de dragon durant le reste de la semaine et ils feraient deux potions différentes pour cela. Severus ne faisait pas d'habitude cela car ils n'avaient jamais étudiés cette potion. Mais le sang de dragon était cher et dangereux et il voulait l'utiliser en classe pour qu'ils sachent s'en servir convenablement dans l'avenir.

Il parla environ une demi-heure avant qu'il ne dise aux élèves de prendre en note tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu. La leçon suivante il le dirait de nouveau de toute manière. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à écrire, il alla vers son bureau et descendit encore une fois, le long des rangs, pour voir si quelqu'un ne comprenait pas où bien ne faisait rien. Il remarqua qu'Hermione regardait Ron tristement et quand il arriva derrière elle, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait écrit qu'une ligne sur le parchemin. Il se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Pouvez-vous vous concentrez sur votre travail je vous prie ? »

Elle sursauta, mais acquiesça et commença à écrire.

Au deuxième tour de classe, il s'arrêta près du bureau de Parkinson et lui dit qu'elle écrirait mieux si au lieu de regarder Drago, elle regardait son parchemin. Parkinson rougit et Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. Quand il vînt derrière Hermione une fois de plus, il remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté d'écrire.

« Mme. Rogue, je ne veux pas vous enlever de points » Chuchota-il

« Désolée, monsieur … mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien … » Chuchota-elle en retour

« À moi il m'a semblé que vous regardiez fixement Weasley » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, et il me donne mal à la tête » Répondit-elle.

Severus sourit. « Je vois, mais si vous pouviez essayer d'écrire au lieu de cela … »

« Oui, monsieur »

Quand le cours se termina, Hermione resta. « Harry a dit que tu l'as balancé contre le mur » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que les gens insultent ma femme » Répondit-il en se levant du bureau.

« Oh … » elle baissa la tête.

Severus s'arrêta devant elle. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« J'ai toujours très mal à la tête … »

« Viens là … » il l'a conduit derrière le bureau, l'assit sur ses genoux et lui massa le crâne.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira. « Tu n'as pas cours là ? »

« Si, mais à part toi, qui sais que je suis ici ?… Et toi ? »

« Pas avant de manger »

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Severus laissa ses mains masser le crâne d'Hermione et elle, parfois, émettait un petit gémissement.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu de la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-il

Elle se raidit. « Pas grand chose, je pense que j'ai eu des absences … Mais j'ai honte d'avoir pleuré pour ça… »

Il sourit « A quoi je servirai si je ne réussissais plus à consoler ma propre femme ? »

Elle sourit elle aussi et se détendit.

« M'aimes-tu, Hermione ? » Demanda-il après un moment de silence.

Elle se raidit. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il arrêta de la masser et lui tourna la tête, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu m'as dis hier soir que tu pensais être tombée amoureuse de moi »

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme autant rougir.

« Je … je ne sais pas … Voudrais-tu que je sois amoureuse de toi ? »

« Cela rendraient les choses beaucoup plus simples … Mais beaucoup plus dures aussi … »

« Serais-tu en colère alors ? » Demanda-elle nerveusement.

« En colère ? Non, comment je pourrais être en colère pour ça ? Je me sentirais … honoré que tu sois capable de m'aimer. Et effrayé aussi »

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il était si honnête avec elle, mais peut-être étais-ce la situation mystérieuse.

« Pourquoi serais-tu effrayé ? » Demanda Hermione timidement.

Il soupira « Seulement une personne a su capturer mon cœur auparavant … Je l'ai aimé, mais j'ai eu peur de lui dire … Elle m'a quitté pour un autre au moment ou je me décidais à lui dire enfin que je l'aimais et quelques semaines après … Un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres … elle a été assassinée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Qui c'était ? »

Il hésita « Lily Evans »

« La mère d'Harry ? »

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Bien sûr qu'étant la meilleure amie de Potter, elle connaissait le nom et le prénom de sa mère…. « Oui, c'était elle »

Hermione se calma quelque peu. « Merci de me le dire… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je … Si j'estime que tu as confiance en moi je me sentirai plus… en sécurité »

« M'aimes-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre … Mais je pense que cela se pourrait en effet … je suis déjà certainement amoureuse de toi »

Il sourit. « Cela fait plaisir de l'entendre »

Elle se tourna un peu plus et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle caressa sa joue avant d'approcher sa tête de la sienne et de l'embrasser doucement. Severus l'aida à se lever et elle s'assit sur ses jambes. Hermione gémit de bonheur et suça sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était maintenant experte dans les baisers érotiques. Ses mains se déplacèrent sous ses vêtements et il caressa son dos d'une main, faisant disparaître son soutien-gorge de l'autre.

Hermione haleta. « Magie sans baguette ? »

« Oui … » Siffla-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il voulait toucher ses seins depuis hier soir dans le lit quand il l'avait vu nue, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait. Mais maintenant elle était là, devant lui, à lui. Il commença à masser un des seins avec sa main droite, tandis que la main gauche était toujours dans son dos. Elle gémit et se tordit sur ses genoux, ce qui lui fit inconsciemment ramener le bassin vers le devant et toucher la bosse du pantalon de Severus. En gémissant dans sa bouche, il fit une éraflure sur son mamelon, provoquant une nouvelle montée de désir chez Hermione et un nouveau balancement de hanche sur la bosse.

Il mordit sa lèvre, la suça et il déplaça Hermione pour qu'elle soit au dessus de la proéminence de son pantalon, la frottant lui-même sur son membre palpitant. Il voulait prendre ce qui lui était dû, tout de suite, mais elle était toujours vierge et il ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit sur un bureau, dans sa salle de classe. Elle commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort et ses ongles éraflèrent son cou.

« C'est … je me sens… comme … Je suis … je vais… je … je n'en peux plus » Gémit-elle.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisses-toi aller » Dit-il. Sa main descendit et se perdit dans son pantalon.

Elle gémit quand il défît sa fermeture éclair et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Sa main descendit vers son centre et il eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle était très humide. Il se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, mais il ne brisa pas le baiser alors qu'il repoussait sa culotte d'un doigt, taquinant son clitoris d'un autre. Hermione cria dans sa bouche quand il entra un doigt en elle. Elle était si serrée, si douce et tellement humide. Severus commença à pousser son doigt plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit son hymen.

Il décida d'y aller doucement et stimula son clitoris. Il dû lui prodiguer davantage de caresses et elle jouit enfin, l'imprégnant de son jus. Elle haleta profondément quand elle sentit l'orgasme venir. Il sortit sa main de son pantalon et commença à les lécher. Hermione mit ses coudes sur son bureau et le regarda.

« Je pense que mon mal de tête est parti » Soupira-elle, rougissant face à la situation, très érotique.

Il plaça un doigt devant sa bouche. « Veux-tu te goûter ? »

Elle suça son propre doigt et il gémit. C'était vraiment érotique. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur son bureau et jura. « Ma classe a commencé il y a cinq minutes »

Hermione se raidit. « Tu veux dire qu'ils sont debout à l'extérieur … »

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à passer cette heure, même si je risque de légèrement boiter »

Hermione regarda plus bas et vit de quoi il parlait. Elle se leva de ses genoux et alla jusqu'à la porte. Severus se redressa et lissa sa robe de sorcier. Il devait prendre une potion pour son érection. Il lui prit les cheveux d'une main et ouvrit la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, une liasse de premières années étaient debout, dehors, à attendre.

« Et si vous détruisez ma réserve de Potions encore une fois, vous ne serez plus capable de vous asseoir pendant une semaine ! » Siffla-il, en poussant Hermione à l'extérieur.

Hermione exagéra en tomba par terre, mais elle se leva rapidement et alla, en marchant, lentement jusqu'à leurs appartements.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » Dit-il froidement.

Les premières années le regardèrent en tremblant, pensant qu'il l'avait torturé. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la salle de classe et s'assirent sans un bruit. Ils se comporteraient comme la classe la plus exemplaire de toutes les classes de première année qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ils s'en firent la promesse…

**Oo°oO**

**Pauvres petits sorciers innocents !!!! (sors un mouchoir). Severus est sadique, avouez-le !!! Mdr J'adore !!!! Peut-être mon côté un peu Serpentarde sur les bords qui ressort ??? (petite moue)**

**Alors ??? Aloooors ??? Alooooooooooooooors ?????????? Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit lemon ??? (trépigne d'impatience sur sa chaise)**

**Dites-moi vraiment tout ce que vous pensez !!!! Je veux TOUT savoir !!! lol**

**Je vous fais de gros bisouss en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment en lisant ce chapitre...(J'ai l'impression que je suis une hôtesse de l'air --'). La compagnie Manelor & Co espère que vous avez passé un excellent voyage en leur compagnie... (Voix sensuelle) A très bientot sur... (Tousse) tout !!! **

**Manelor et Cha Darcy !!! **


	11. Baisers et discussions

**Me voici !!! Me voilà !!!!! Le nouveau chapitre tout bon, tout frais en provenance de mon usine !!!! (Mais de quoi elle parle???) Laissez tomber, je crois que je me drogue trop souvent à la chlorophylle !!!!! Lol ...**

**Il y a quelques petits changements de programme mais rien de bien méchant. Ma bêta étant indisponible pour le moment, j'ai trouvé une solution alternative, et je suis sûre que je fais très plaisir à la personne en question (clin d'oeil)...**

**Je me suis cherchée une bêta-lectrice qui pourrait aider ma pauvre bêta malade et je l'ai très bien trouvé en la personne de "bulle-de-savon" !! Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je vous conseille ses fics qui valent le détour !!! N'hésitez pas !!! Elle écrit vraiment très bien et c'est une personne en or qui est très gentille et très accessible... **

**Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde pour m'aider et je l'en remercie car c'est un peu grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre si vite donc ... (applaudissements) !!!**

**Je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui sont là à chaque chapitre et qui me laissent des revieuw très gentilles !!! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur et sachez que je ne vous oublies pas !!!**

**En espèrant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que nous l'avons aimé nous !!!**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Manelor, cha Darcy & Bulle-de-savon... **

**Oo°oO**

**"Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, il m'aime. Vous l'aimez... Bref tout le monde s'aime... Ah ! C'est beau l'amour !" ... Anonyme**

**"Il n'y a que les femmes qui sachent aimer. Les hommes n'entendent rien..." ... Denis Diderot**

**"Qu'aime l'amour ? L'infinité. Que craint l'amour ? Des bornes !" ... Sören Kierkegaard**

**"Après avoir fait l'amour, le premier qui parle dit une bêtise" ... Henry de Montherlant**

**"Premier baiser, premier amour, premier pas, premier chagrin... Il y a toujours une première fois à tout..." ... Anonyme**

**Oo°oO**

Le reste de la semaine se passa merveilleusement bien pour Hermione. Severus tentait d'éveiller sa sexualité. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire l'amour (Severus voulait le faire dans les règles et quand Hermione avait entendu dire que la première fois pouvait être plutôt douloureuse, elle se dit qu'ils avaient le temps), mais ils se bécotaient souvent, dans la salle de classe notamment. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher quand ils étaient ensembles. Quand vendredi matin arriva, Hermione se trouva seule dans le lit. Elle fut triste dans un premier temps. Elle avait pensé se réveiller par un bisou dans le cou. Mais elle se dit que Severus devait être occupé à faire quelque chose, donc elle descendit du lit et s'habilla.

Il n'était dans aucune des autres pièces non plus et alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, elle quitta l'appartement et marcha vers la Grande Salle.

Harry était assis avec Ginny. Ron assis de l'autre côté de la table, leur jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre. Hermione, qui était heureuse de cette semaine passée, avait vu que Ron était vraiment plein de regrets, et donc elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ils étaient amis depuis presque six ans et elle ne voulait pas tout détruire de leur amitié, simplement parce qu'elle était mariée. Elle supposa que Ron ne le voulait pas non plus.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle gaiement.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Bonjour … »

« Quelqu'un est heureux ici à ce que je vois… » Dit en souriant Ginny. « Tu as eu un matin agréable ? »

« Oh, je me suis juste réveillée, mais toute seule. Avez-vous vu Severus ce matin ? »

Ginny et Harry dirent non de la tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais se dit qu'elle le verrait forcément en classe cette après-midi.

« Hum … Hermione ? » Dit Ron timidement.

Hermione le regarda.

« Hum … je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit … Je ne voulais pas te dire ça… j'étais choqué … Mais j'ai compris que Severus t'aimais vraiment toi et … Heu … Je suis désolé. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je suis très heureuse que tu le comprennes, Ron, mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu m'as dis. Tu m'as extrêmement blessé. »

Ron jouait avec ses aliments, grâce à sa fourchette, dans son assiette. « Je sais… je … et bien, je crois … enfin non… je ne sais pas … peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu sois à l'aise et que tu aimes … D'autant plus que c'est la chauve-souris des cachots. »

Si Hermione avait été dans un mauvais jour, elle ne lui aurait pas si facilement pardonné cette insulte, mais elle se contenta de tapoter sur son épaule. « Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un toi aussi, Ron »

Il soupira. « Ma mère veut que j'épouse une des filles de son cousin … comme si je ne pouvais pas trouver une fille moi-même. Mais comment pourrais-je trouver quelqu'un ? »

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Comment les choses se passent-elles pour tes frères ? » Demanda Hermione, en mordant dans un toast.

« Le projet de loi va obliger Fleur à se marier à Halloween. Ginny, Harry et moi allons là-bas pour leur mariage avec Bill, je suis sûr que tu pourrais venir aussi … » Dit Ron, en la regardant avec espoir.

« Je verrai. » dit Hermione. « Je dois en parler avec Severus d'abord … »

Ginny roula ses yeux. « Oh, allez, Hermione, c'est ton mari, pas ton père ! »

Hermione rit « Oh, crois-moi je le sais. »

Les autres trois la regardèrent, soupçonneux et Hermione rougit. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'elle avait planifié pour le week-end.

« Comment vont tes autres frères ? » Demanda-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Percy va se marier. Maman nous a envoyé un hibou hier soir. Elle n'était pas très heureuse qu'il ne les avait pas invités, mais je pense qu'avec tous les autres mariages … Je pense qu'elle sera satisfaite. »

« Fred et George ne veulent pas se marier. » Continua Ginny, quand son frère se laissa prendre par la tentation de manger de nouveau. « Ils refusent de se marier à une cousine de notre mère qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ou très peu. Maman est très inquiète et a peur qu'ils finissent avec une fille de Moldue. Ce n'est pas que les Moldus sont mauvais, tu sais. Elle est juste inquiète de ce que le Ministère pensera. »

Hermione soupira. « Je suis vraiment heureuse alors que Severus m'ait proposé de me marier avec lui. »

Ginny sourit. « Tu dis ça, parce que tu es amoureuse ! »

Ron s'étrangla presque avec son morceau de pain et Harry recracha son thé.

« C'était très élégant Harry ! » Dit Ginny sèchement, tandis qu'Hermione tapotait dans le dos de Ron pour qu'il recrache le morceau.

« Tu l'aimes, Hermione ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Et bien … peut-être … je l'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi ? »

Hermione savait que sa bonne humeur était sur le point d'être mise à la poubelle.

« … Tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps … » Bégaya Harry.

« Peut-être pas en effet, mais il me fait me sentir enfin moi-même, plus que je ne l'ais jamais été auparavant ! Et il me rend heureuse ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle entendit Harry l'appeler, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Quand elle emprunta un autre couloir, elle vit Severus. Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Elle vit qu'il portait quelque chose, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Hermione ? » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit que les trois l'avaient suivie. Elle allait leurs montrer ce qu'elle pensait de son mari. D'une démarche déterminée, elle s'avança vers lui. Il leva un sourcil quand elle se colla à lui, mais elle s'agrippa à son manteau et l'embrassa. Elle pouvait les entendre haleter d'horreur derrière elle et elle sourit contre la bouche de son mari. Severus, qui aimait beaucoup qu'elle prenne cette initiative, plaça une de ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de briser le baiser brutalement. Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse, quand il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir, chérie, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'en dehors des appartements, je suis ton enseignant ? Et il n'est pas très sage d'embrasser ton enseignant au milieu du couloir. »

« Je ne suis pas très sage à l'heure actuelle. » Chuchota-elle, en se retournant et marchant tranquillement, pour aller à sa première heure de cours.

Oo°oO

Severus dû cacher son sourire quand il vit sa jeune femme tourner à l'angle du couloir, suivi par Miss. Weasley qui l'a regardait, étonnée. M. Weasley le regarda comme s'il était Voldemort et le Potter était un peu dégoûté, mais emmena son ami, qui était incapable de bouger, de force. Severus se doutait qu'Hermione avait dû se disputer avec ses amis et qu'elle venait, en l'embrassant, de leur prouver quelque chose. Il découvrirait cela plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils quand des élèves, étaient scotchés et ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Il était presque arrivé à l'escalier qui le menait à ses cachots, quand il entendit un rire et un bruissement de cape derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Dumbledore.

« Je dois dire, Severus, que tu t'entends merveilleusement bien avec ta femme. »

« Oui, je fais tout ce que je peux. »

« Entendrais-je des petits pas retentirent entre les murs du château ? » Demanda-il en souriant tendrement.

« Peut-être. »

Severus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le Directeur quand il était comme ça, et là, il l'ennuyait fermement.

« Tu sais, nous aurons un autre couple de mariés la semaine prochaine, peut-être devrions-nous commencer à installer une garderie. » Dit Dumbledore, pensif. « Je ne pense pas que toi et Hermione soyez capables de garder des enfants avec vos emplois du temps. »

Severus soupira. « Peut-être pas, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, M. le Directeur, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes. »

« Oh, bien sûr, Severus, je voulais juste savoir par curiosité comment les choses se passaient … ça fait trois semaines maintenant ; le ministère fera un contrôle dans une semaine pour voir comment les choses progressent … »

« Ils vont faire quoi !? »

« Je suis pourtant sûr de vous en avoir parlé le jour de ton mariage… »

« Je vois … J'ai dû oublier alors. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas très grave. Bonne journée, Severus. »

« Vous aussi, Monsieur. »

Severus se retourna et continua à marcher vers ses cachots, le maudissant dans un souffle. Maintenant, il devait vraiment prendre la virginité d'Hermione. Ce serait la première chose qu'ils vérifieraient. Oh non, lui voulait le faire parce que c'était amusant, et non parce qu'il était obligé. Oh, eh bien, ce serait probablement tout à fait amusant de toute façon. Et il ne devait pas parler à Hermione de ce contrôle avant qu'ils n'aient faits l'amour. Severus était de bonne humeur quand il entra dans sa classe.

Mais la bonne humeur disparut lentement, tandis que le jour défilait. D'abord, il y avait eut un garçon stupide de deuxième année qui avait fait fondre son chaudron, obligeant dix élèves à sortir en urgence de la salle, parce qu'ils devaient aller à l'infirmerie. Deuxièmement, il y avait eu une fille de septième année qui avait rigolé pendant tous le cours et qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de chuchoter de son mariage très proche selon ses dires, disant qu'elle se fichait du nombre de points qu'elle perdrait. Et enfin, le meilleur du pire, il avait dû supporter toutes les questions stupides! Comme; « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est le Bubotuber ? », « Comment utilise-t-on les parties anatomiquement sensibles des rats ? » et « Mon sac est en feu! Où est l'eau ? Viiiiiiite » Il aurait pu pleurer devant tant de débilité.

Quand le déjeuner arriva enfin, Severus avait fortement envie d'enlever Hermione, de l'emmener dans leur appartement, et oublier tous ses soucis, ainsi que tous ses élèves totalement nuls, avec qui il devait travailler. Il l'observa secrètement pendant le déjeuner. Elle parlait avec la fille Weasley et semblait très heureuse.

De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un coup d'œil en lui souriant. Severus sourit lui aussi et quand le déjeuner se termina, il se sentit un peu mieux. Mais le bonheur fut balayé quand il entra aux cachots souterrains de nouveau et vit deux garçons de quatrième année se battant. Il soupira. Cette après-midi allait être aussi longue que la matinée.

Quand la dernière heure arriva, il avait un mal de tête affreux et il devînt encore plus furieux quand il vit que sa femme parlait avec Weasley de nouveau. Ce n'était pas que Severus avait espéré qu'elle ne parle plus avec lui … Il était simplement heureux quand il ne lui tournait pas autour lui. Ce n'était pas que Severus était jaloux … C'était juste que … Il n'aimait pas ce garçon. Il était …Laid. Oui, et Hermione ne devrait pas tourner autour de personnes laides.

« Du calme » Siffla-il inutilement à la classe qui était déjà silencieuse. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce que nous avons dit durant notre dernière leçon, parce que nous allons expérimenter un nouveau jeu. Un jeu-concours pop. Rangez vos livres »

La classe gémit tranquillement, mais fit ce qu'il disait.

« Pourquoi le sang de dragon est dangereux, Potter ? » Demanda--il

« Euh … parce que … ça brûle ? » Dit Potter, interrogatif.

Severus roula ses yeux. « Plus spécifiquement … Malfoy ? »

« Le Sang de dragon corrode »

« Précisément. Et pourquoi cela … Weasley ? »

Le garçon le regarda, incapable de dire une phrase. La main d'Hermione se leva d'elle-même.

« Mme. Rogue ? »

« Parce qu'il contient le feu du dragon. »

« Correct et comment le contrôlez-vous … ? »

« Avec une boîte en argent. »

Severus continua avec les questions, donnant toujours les plus dures à Weasley et laissent ensuite Hermione dire la réponse correcte quand le garçon était incapable d'inventer quoi que ce soit. Il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment, mais une certaine partie de lui voulait lui montrer qu'elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que ses amis. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux désormais. À la fin de la classe, Weasley semblait vraiment en colère et Hermione n'était pas très heureuse elle-même. Quand la classe partit, elle resta.

« Ce n'était pas très juste, _monsieur_ » Dit-elle, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas juste ? » Demanda-il innocemment.

« Tu as vu comment tu as rabaissé Ron durant la classe ! »

« Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour cela, Mme. Rogue ! »

Hermione roula ses yeux. « Tu ne dois pas aggraver cela, et tu le sais ! »

« Non, je le sais mais je ne le fais pas, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle était vraiment étonnée. Il soupira.

« Tu poses encore la question, Hermione ? Tout le monde ne pardonne pas aussi facilement que toi. »

« Oh … »

« Mais j'étais très heureux ce matin. » Dit-il. « Ce baiser … »

Hermione rougit. « Je voulais juste te prouver quelque chose. »

« Et que voulais-tu me prouver ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Que je t'aime. »

« Je vois … Tu as encore cours là ? » Demanda-il en se levant.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Il vînt près d'elle, prit sa main et l'embrassa « … Je suis juste curieux. Je suis affamé ces derniers temps et je suis sûr que tu es un repas excellent. »

Hermione rougit de nouveau, mais sourit. « Oh … Mais et si je ne suis pas affamée moi ? »

Il l'emmena dans ses bras. « Et bien, alors je suppose que je devrai attendre que tu es faim … j'ai entendu dire que l'exercice était très bon pour l'appétit. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle, en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu veux tester cette théorie ? »

« Cela peut être intéressant. »

Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, adjacent à la salle de classe et il l'a porta rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher avant qu'il ne l'a place sur le lit. Hermione rit. « Severus ? Pourquoi tu es parti ce matin ? »

Severus s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa profondément avant de répondre. « Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de quelques petits exercices … pour ce soir. Mais je suppose que j'ai eu tort. »

« Mais je veux voir ce que tu as planifié ! » Dit Hermione, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Severus ne tomba pas dans le panneau. « Je pourrais l'utiliser demain pour t'attirer dans le lit encore une fois. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais si je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ses exercices dans ta salle de classe… »

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous allions le faire dans ma salle de classe, j'ai dit sur le lit. Et si tu ne te sens pas prête pour ça, nous pouvons le faire un autre jour. » Mentit-il.

Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il l'a laisse partir de ce lit encore vierge, il savait que c'était impossible. Il était fatigué de se réveiller tout les matins durs comme la pierre – et qu'il ne puisse pas assouvir ses désirs parce qu'elle était encore vierge. Il était fatigué de se retenir. Il se retiendrait ce soir parce qu'il savait que la première fois était toujours la plus douloureuse pour une femme. Mais il ne la laisserait pas se dérober.

« Bien … » Dit Hermione en touchant son visage du bout des doigts.

Il lui sourit et commença à défaire sa robe de sorcier.

« Attend. » Dit-elle en arrêtant ses mouvements. « Je veux te déshabiller d'abord. »

Il s'assit sur le lit. « Très bien, dépêche toi par contre, parce que toi tu m'as déjà vu nu. »

« Mais tu as dis que nous avions le temps ! » gémit-elle.

Oh, il priait pour la prendre sauvagement là tout de suite, si seulement il le pouvait. Peut-être qu'il aurait du faire une potion calmante. Il caressa sa joue.

« Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas pressé, Hermione, mais tu es une femme très attirante et je ne peux pas attendre parce que je veux voir tout de toi… »

Comme il s'y attendait, le compliment fit son effet et elle fut assise en un rien de temps sur ses genoux, défaisant ses robes. Il y avait beaucoup de boutons, mais pour une raison inconnue, Hermione fut très douée pour les enlever. Il l'a laissé repousser sa robe avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le plancher. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être pudique maintenant. Ses chaussures subirent le même sort, sans qu'elle en enlève les lacets. Pratique. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Il aimait toujours être capable de défaire et remettre ses chaussures vite et bien.

Hermione regarda fixement son torse nu et suivit une des cicatrices à l'aide de son doigt. Il frissonna. C'était celle qui commençait de son mamelon et qui finissait en bas de sa cuisse. C'était lors d'un duel avec Avery. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Avery l'avait accusé de voler sa femme et Severus avait très gentiment répondu qu'elle était venue d'elle-même.

Bien sûr, Severus avait gagné le duel avec des couteaux, mais Avery avait fait cette cicatrice en une tentative de toucher son cœur. Severus avait eu la joie de voir qu'il avait asséné à son adversaire beaucoup plus de cicatrices, notamment sur le visage, avant de planter le couteau dans son cœur, au dernier acte. Severus aurait laissé Avery mourir, mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait été charitable et avait épargné la vie d'Avery. Il était donc encore un poids et un lourd adversaire pour Severus. Mais il n'allait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il avait des questions importantes à traiter.

« Maintenant que tu as vu le mien, il faut que tu me laisses voir le tien » Sourit-il, les yeux brillants.

Hermione rougit, mais elle était excitée. Elle acquiesça et laissa tomber ses mains le long des cuisses de son futur amant. Il arrache sa robe de sorcier et découvrit qu'elle avait seulement son soutien-gorge au-dessous.

« Tu as passée toute la journée avec seulement ton soutien-gorge en dessous de ta robe ? » Demanda-il. Cette pensée le fit durcir encore plus.

Elle rougissait de honte. « Je ne savais pas que nous allions faire ça ce soir… Donc j'ai décidé de venir en cours avec un soutien-gorge … il ne fait pas froid pour un mois d'octobre. »

« Tu portes un pantalon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesça.

Il l'embrassa grossièrement quand il vit la couleur de son soutien-gorge. Noir (oh, oui, il était noir, comme les yeux de Severus en cet instant : Noir de désir). Le soutien-gorge disparut en un mouvement rapide de sa main. Quand il sentit le bout de ses tétons durcir contre son torse, il gémit. Il voulait les voir. D'accord, il les avait vus auparavant, mais c'était quand elle avait été triste, donc il n'avait pas été capable de profiter de ça. Ce n'était pas comme maintenant. Hermione le regarda, d'une façon innocente et timide, quand il brisa son baiser. Il fut hypnotisé par la vue de ses seins, nus devant lui. Il avait vu de plus grosses poitrines certes, mais ils étaient plutôt bien pour une fille de son âge. Ils grossiraient sûrement un peu plus.

Il aurait les mains pleines quand elle vieillirait. L'auréole était plus sombre et teinté de rose et son mamelon était petit en comparaison du reste de son sein. Il traça les contours à l'aide de ses doigts et elle haleta. Il sourit et resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son mamelon. Elle gémit et il l'embrassa de nouveau avec ses lèvres tout en continuant à taquiner ses seins. Il griffa son mamelon légèrement d'une main et elle commença à se déplacer, resserrant ses genoux autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit-il en haletant.

« Je … j'ai besoin que … Cela me fait … oh … Je me sens juste si … humide » Gémit-elle.

Severus aurait presque pleuré de joie. S'il pouvait vivre cela toute sa vie, il serait le sorcier le plus chanceux du monde. Il l'emmena près de lui, et elle put sentir sa proéminence. « C'est ce dont tu as besoin, Hermione ? »

Elle griffa son dos et appuya ses jambes encore plus fermement autour de sa taille « Ou… Oui. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de regarder le lit. Il brisa son baiser et se détacha légèrement pour avoir le loisir de l'observer. Elle était vraiment belle. Sa poitrine et son visage étaient rougis et son souffle était erratique. Un feu était présent dans ses yeux et la timidité avait été remplacée par la soif de désir. Oh, il avait fait un très bon travail avec elle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers qui pourraient prétendre avoir conquit une vierge, qui plus est la plus farouche de Gryffondor. La plupart étaient bien trop nerveuses. Hermione ne semblait pas nerveuse, elle. Elle regardait fixement le renflement de son pantalon. Severus sourit et se déshabilla rapidement, son sexe pointant vers l'avant. Hermione gronda, et avança sa main pour le toucher.

« Oh, ouiiiii, sorcière ! » Siffla Severus quand sa main rentra en contact avec son membre palpitant.

Elle le tira vers elle.

« Oh ! » Il retomba sur elle, et son front percuta le sien.

« Aïe ! » Gémirent-ils tous deux.

« Ne tire pas dessus comme ça ! » Siffla-il.

« Désolée » Marmonna-elle.

Il se déplaça un peu, et put voir ses yeux. La timidité qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant était de retour, mais il ne laisserait plus le doute s'inciser en elle. Il l'embrassa doucement et commença à masser son sein d'une main, défaisant son pantalon de l'autre. Hermione commençait à doucement gémir et bougea en dessous de lui. Son sexe s'éveilla encore plus à cause de la douce friction qu'elle faisait involontairement et il se dressa encore plus. Severus trouva finalement la fermeture éclair et brisa le baiser pour défaire le pantalon. La main d'Hermione descendit et prit son sexe en main. Elle le caressa doucement.

« C'est bizarre. » Chuchota-elle.

« Attend que je sois à l'intérieur de toi et tu verras de quoi je parlais ces nombreuses fois. » souffla-il.

Hermione gémit plus fort et resserra ses jambes de nouveau.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Hermione. »

« Je voudrais que tu touches mon … ma chatte…. » Elle rougit, confuse quand elle dit ce mot et Severus sourit. Cela devait être le courage Gryffondor qui avait parlé car une personne sans expérience n'aurait jamais pu être aussi franche.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Dit-il, taquin en caressant son estomac.

« Oui s'il te plait » Elle ferma les yeux et l'obligea à descendre sa main, plus bas, encore plus bas.

« C'est un chaton bien autoritaire que j'ai dans mon lit à ce que je vois. » Sourit-il. « Tu veux que je touche ta chatte donc ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle tremblait sous l'effet de la tension. Severus se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle gémit et il enleva sa culotte. Elle était trempée, et il aimait la voir dans cet état.

« Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, petite sorcière. » Chuchota-il contre sa bouche.

Hermione ouvrit immédiatement les jambes, comme il le demandait, et il caressa doucement son sexe humide. Il se demanda pendant une minute si elle avait, ne serait-ce que penser, que ce soir serait le grand soir pour eux deux. En voyant la façon dont elle se comportait, elle le savait…

« Viens ! » Dit Hermione en une pleurnicherie.

Severus sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se placer devant son entrée, et de la pénétrer d'un coup de rein brusque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta. Une simple larme coula sur sa joue droite avant qu'elle ne sourit de contentement.

« Ce n'est pas si douloureux … » Elle semblait aller bien.

Severus gémit. Il ne penserait jamais plus qu'elle était ennuyeuse quand elle ouvrirait sa bouche de nouveau pour répondre à une question dans sa salle de cours. Elle pourrait ouvrir la bouche quand elle le voulait. Sa voix était comme du miel fondant. Peut-être disait-il cela car il était perdu dans la chaleur de son intimité accueillante, il ne le savait pas. Il était comme en immersion dans un bocal de miel. Un bocal de miel très chaud et très serré. Il se déplaça et elle haleta de nouveau, mais il ne se souciait plus de savoir si c'était douloureux ou non maintenant.

Il se déplaça et revint au dessus de son visage pour la regarder. Sa bouche trouva la sienne. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle avait un goût de miel ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappela qu'il avait prit un toast au miel ce matin. Et si c'était plutôt ça qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure ! ? Ils faisaient l'amour et elle avait un goût de miel, fin de l'histoire !

Une de ses mains joua avec son sein. Elle bougea énergiquement sous lui et gémit de bonheur. Il sourit en la voyant faire. Elle avait des seins sensibles, hein ? Quel genre de mari serait-il, s'il n'utilisait pas cette faiblesse à son propre avantage ? Il pinça plus fortement son mamelon et elle leva son bassin encore plus brusquement. Il le fit de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle mordit aussi sa lèvre. L'instant d'après, il se demanda lequel des deux avaient besoin de la potion analgésique.

Ses mains se mirent sur ses épaules brutalement, en l'attirant tout près. Il poussa en elle plus durement qu'il le voulait à la base, mais Hermione ne semblait pas le remarquer. Sa technique n'était pas une des meilleures pour le moment, mais elle était très passionnée. Très passionné en effet. Il avait eut des ébats beaucoup moins passionnés que ça.

Quand son orgasme la frappa, elle cria. Severus gémit, un peu, mais la voir atteindre son apogée suffit à le faire venir. Il se retira avant qu'il ne se ramollisse. Elle soupira, roula sur le côté et mit ses bras au travers de son torse. Il la regarda. Elle avait un sourire suffisant sur son visage, mais la façon dont elle respirait lui indiquait qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il embrassa son front avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour, en ayant l'espoir que demain serait aussi bien que la veille.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors le lemon tant attendu est enfin là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cris de joie) !!! Je suis vraiment très impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !!! TOUS !!! Mdr**

**J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mes petites citations à chaque début de chapitre ... J'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous aimez ou pas ??**

**Je suis très perfectionniste et toute critique est contructive alors n'hésitez pas !!! lol**

**Note de la bêta lectrice : "ENORME !!! Et je parle pas que de l'engin de Sev' !!!!" Vous aurez donc compris qu'elle a du mal à se remettre de ses émotions la pauvre enfant ... Je sais, je sais, c'est très poétique ... Vous vous demandez où je l'ai trouvé !??? Ne cherchez plus, j'ai la solution !!! (Ca fait un peu la pub pour les produits ménagers ça !!! --') Mdr ...**

**En fait je l'ai trouvé dans une grotte et je dois dire que je suis tous les soirs obligée de l'attacher à un poteau avec une pancarte où il y a écrit dessus : attention spécimen dangeureux, ne surtout pas approcher ..." Elle rajoute "A vos risques et périls" Vous êtes donc prévenus !!!**

**Sur ce, chers lecteurs de mon coeur ^^ Je vais vous laisser ... **

**Gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que le lemon était à votre goût...**

**Manelor, Cha Darcy & Bulle-de-savon**


	12. Emotions

**Coucou les amis !!!! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je suis impardonnable !!! Mais je pense qu'il va falloir revoir le timming avec ma bêta-lectrice ... Vous vous demandez pourquoi ma bêta ne l'a pas corrigé plus tôt ????? (Question-réponse)...**

**Ma bêta est à Amsterdam jusqu'à ... Mhhh Brefouille ... (Je suis nulle en calcul merci bien !! Mdr) 3 semaines en gros ^^... Donc c'est ma bêta-lectrice qui fait tout le boulot jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne !!! ... Je sais ce que vous vous dites d'ici ... C'est un peu comme une bêta de substitution et c'est injuste pour elle mais ... Pour plaider à ma faveur, elle est d'accord et pour elle, c'est un peu comme une ... chose très rigolote ^^ ... Enfin, au pire les justifications, je sais même pas pourquoi j'en fais, à chaque fois c'est pareil, je m'embrouille encore plus qu'à la base --'**

**Je sais que je le dis à chaque chapitre et que je suis très répétitive, mais je vous remercie encore beaucoup pour vos revieuw et votre soutient !!!! Sachez que pour ma part, j'ai traduis 44 chapitres sur 51 déjà mais que j'attends l'aval de mes bêtas et aussi que le délai d'une semaine soit respecté ^^ **

**Enfin, voilà le chapitre 12 !!!! ^^ Je vais arrêter de vous embêter à chaque début promis ... (silence radio !!!)**

**Très bonne lecture **

**Amicalement vôtre !!!**

**Manelor, Cha Darcy (en mode fantôme ^^) & Bulle-de-savon !!!**

**Oo°oO**

**"Quand la rivière coule rouge, emprunte le chemin boueux" ... Bulle-de-savon (proverbe)**

**"Nous appelerons émotion une chute brusque de la conscience dans le magique" ... Jean-Paul Sartre**

**"Le rire se termine vite. L'émotion on l'emmène avec soi. C'est un peu pareil qu'entre faire l'amour et être amoureux" ... Gérard Jugnot**

**"Les mots manquent aux émotions" ... Victor Hugo **

**"N'oublions pas que les petites émotions sont les grandes capitaines de nos vies et qu'à celles-là, nous obéissons sans le savoir" ... Vincent Van Gogh**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione se réveilla lentement. D'abord, elle pouvait sentir un goût amer dans sa bouche. Deuxièmement, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un ronfler légèrement à côté d'elle. Elle savait que c'était Severus; elle était d'accord pour dormir avec lui maintenant. Mais elle espérait qu'il ne ronflerait pas plus fort que ça quand il vieillirait. Quand il deviendrait plus vieux … Elle se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait … À quoi elle ressemblerait, elle. À quoi leurs enfants ressembleraient … Alors, le reste de son corps se réveilla et elle gémit. Son vagin lui faisait mal. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dedans, de très gros, et trop longtemps. Mais elle se rappela alors que … Severus et elle avait fait l'amour ensemble. Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés.

Son mari était couché sur le côté droit. Il était appuyé contre le mur. C'était là où il dormait d'habitude, mais elle supposa qu'elle avait du s'endormir après l'acte. Son petit sourire disparut et elle rougit quand elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait fait durant l'acte. Elle avait agi en contradiction complète avec le comportement qu'elle adoptait d'habitude. Elle avait été si lascive. C'était très étonnant et réjouissant, donc elle n'avait aucun regret. Mais elle se sentait,assez bizarre maintenant, partageant des secrets avec Severus qu'elle ne partageait avec aucun autre. Severus avait été à l'intérieur d'elle. Il lui avait donné plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Cela avait été encore bien meilleur que cette petite folie dans sa salle de classe lundi matin. Et ce souvenir, elle l'avait gardé au chaud dans sa mémoire toute la semaine. Comment les choses évolueraient-elle maintenant ? La voudrait-il toujours à ses côtés ? Changerait-elle ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait dans cette situation, il y a encore un mois de cela. Avant, le simple mot sexe l'effrayait.

Mais la première chose qu'elle devait apprendre, c'était comme faire partir ce mal à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, près d'elle. Il était seulement cinq heures. Oh, eh bien, ils avaient sauté le dîner pour faire l'amour et ensuite, elle s'était endormie. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait faim et qu'elle fût parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Elle se tourna de nouveau et secoua légèrement Severus, qui s'était mis dos à elle.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en grognant sans se retourner.

« Je voudrais une potion contre la douleur » Dit-elle, doucement

Il resta silencieux. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'il s'était endormi de nouveau. Elle aurait peut-être du le pousser un peu plus fort… Non pas besoin, car il tourna la tête et la regarda. Elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas sur son visage, mais elle était trop distraite par ses yeux pour s'en soucier. Il la regardait avec un mélange d'irritation et de tendresse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, où l'étouffer avec son oreiller parce qu'elle l'avait réveillée.

Hermione sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Il était si sexy ! Et c'était son mari. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour il y a deux heures à peine.

« Où tu as mal ? »

Quand il parla, elle pu voir la chose qui clochait sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée. Un peu gonflé. Avait-elle mordu… oh, oui, elle pouvait se rappeler le goût de son sang.

« Entre mes jambes » répondit-elle, un peu honteuse de l'avoir mordu.

Pour une raison inconnue, il sourit.

« Où tu as mal tu as dis ? »

Super, elle avait encore plus honte maintenant. Mais elle le méritait après ce qu'elle avait osé faire à sa lèvre.

« Tu sais … Mon vagin »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'as appelé hier » Dit-il, taquin.

Hermione roula des yeux, trop fatiguée pour rougir. « Ma chatte alors. J'ai mal comme l'enfer dans ma chatte »

Severus rit sous cape. « Tu veux que je fasse partir ce mal de ton corps en te faisant plaisir ? »

Cela était vraiment intéressant. S'il était aussi doué avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains et son sexe, elle oublierait la douleur en un rien de temps.

« Fais comme tu veux, je suis toute à toi » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais le faire sans ton accord explicite » Il rit sous cape et l'embrassa, avant de gémir et de s'asseoir. « Mais qu'est-ce que à la … » Il mit une main sur sa bouche. « D'accord… tu m'as mordu »

« Désolée ? » Dit-elle en le regardant innocemment.

Il soupira, mais il prit sa baguette magique et fit disparaître l'éraflure disgracieuse. « Alors, où en étais-je ? »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Oh, bien sur, ça y est ! » Il se pencha encore une fois et l'embrassa voracement.

Elle pouvait sentir les papillons dans son estomac qui commençaient à danser. Il continua à l'embrasser et descendit dans son cou et dévia sur sa clavicule. Il massa et suça ses seins avant qu'il ne grignote son mamelon légèrement. Hermione se sentait humide. Elle avait découvert deux semaines auparavant que ses seins étaient incroyablement sensibles. Elle avait d'abord pensé que Severus lui avait jeté un sort, mais, elle s'était documentée et elle avait lu que c'était une réaction normale pour certaines femmes au sens du toucher amplifié pendant l'acte. Quelques personnes étaient très sensibles, certains ne l'étaient pas. De toute façon, Severus semblait avoir lui aussi découvert que c'était son point sensible. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il descendit encore plus bas et embrassa son ventre, ainsi que l'os de sa hanche. Quand il atteignit ses cuises, il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Je t'ai blessé hier ? » Demanda-il.

Hermione soupira. « Non, je me sens juste un peu endolori, mais je le savais, c'est normal pour une première fois … Pourquoi ? »

Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu tes menstruations ? »

« Je crois que c'était il y a un mois. Pour … » Hermione s'arrêta. « Je saigne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit, amusé. « Un peu »

Hermione mit ses mains sur son visage. « Oh Merlin … »

Elle le sentait d'habitude quand elle avait ses règles. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'elles les avaient. Ça serait assez bizarre si elle n'avait rien sentit, mais elle savait que toutes possibilités étaient à envisager. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que c'était le début de ses règles ? Elle ne sentait plus du tout excitée maintenant…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon miel » Dit Severus en riant sous cape « J'ai déjà vu du sang auparavant. Je suis juste très content d'avoir pu te faire l'amour avant que cela n'arrive »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari au travers de ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Maintenant que la partie la plus dure de l'acte sexuel est dernière nous, je ne vais pas à avoir à attendre une semaine avant de te faire l'amour »

« Mais tu dois attendre une semaine, que mes règles finissent, pour me faire l'amour à nouveau »

« Nooon, c'est une chose que pensent les garçons de ton âge. Ils ont en fait peur du sang. Un des meilleurs traitements contre la douleur menstruelle c'est le sexe. »

« Mais … » Hermione n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'il avançait.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide »

« Non, je ne suis juste pas très … » Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire, mais son estomac l'a rappela à l'ordre « J'ai faim »

« Au moins je connais le remède pour ça » Dit Severus, mécontent. « Va dans la salle de bain, tu pourras te nettoyer. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner »

« Et me donner une potion contre la douleur » Lui rappela-elle en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

« Je pourrais toujours te montrer mon remède spécial pour ça… » Dit-il en souriant

« T'es affligeant Severus. Il y a du sang à cet endroit ! »

« Et alors ? J'ai entendu les gens dirent que j'étais un vampire. Tu pourras dire que les rumeurs sont fondées et que ton vampire de mari voudrait que tu ais tes règles tous les jours ! »

Hermione roula des yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant qu'elle n'aille dans la salle de bain.

Oo°oO

Dans la douche, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de quelque chose de banal comme les règles. Elle quitta la salle de bain. Elle dû néanmoins demander à Madame Pomfresh de mettre des serviettes de côté car il n'y en avait presque plus dans la salle de bain. C'était la personne vers laquelle elle devait se tourner, tout naturellement. Hermione ainsi que toutes les filles avaient eu une conversation en deuxième année avec l'infirmière pour savoir quoi faire dans ses cas-là. Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec l'infirmière si elle tombait enceinte. Mais elle n' était pas encore enceinte ! Malgré tout, elle devrait l'être au maximum à la fin de l'année... Merde.

« Tu es pâle » Remarqua Severus quand elle rentra dans la cuisine.

« J'ai faim … Et je me disais que nous devrons bientôt avoir un bébé »

« Effrayant » Il lui tendit la fiole de potion contre la douleur et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement quand elle prit la potion. Oui, les bébés étaient effrayants. Ils étaient fragiles et avaient besoin de beaucoup de tant d'attention. Dès qu'elle serait enceinte, elle n'aurait plus de temps à accorder à son travail scolaire. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle ne serait plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit après cela … Soudain, elle fondit en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-il, paniqué.

Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains et parla d'une voix tremblotante.

Severus se rapprocha et l'embrassa délicatement après lui avoir relevé le menton. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Chaque chose en son temps. Nous traiterons ce souci quand le moment sera venu… Pour l'instant il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter »

« Mais, c'est mon avenir ! »

« Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un Elfe de maison, qui sera enclin à garder notre enfant quand tu auras cours et quand j'enseignerais. Et le reste du temps, nous nous occuperons du bébé. Peut-être que tu ne seras pas capable de transplaner dès ta sortie à Poudlard, vu que tu seras enceinte. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras capable de faire ce que tu veux, laisse donc passer une année ou deux … »

Hermione respira à fond et se détendit. Oui, elle réagissait de manière excessive. Un enfant n'était pas forcément synonyme de fin du monde.

« Mais je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant … je ne connais rien d'eux ! »

« Tu n'es pas encore enceinte ma chérie. Je suis sûr que dès que tu sauras que tu l'es, tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps à la bibliothèque, lisant chaque livre sur les enfants. Quand l'enfant arrivera vraiment, Pomfresh sera là pour t'aider »

Hermione rit au travers de ses larmes. « Tu as sûrement raison »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison » Dit-il en souriant « Maintenant, mange quelque chose »

Hermione commença à manger. Peut-être était-elle juste très heureuse, mais elle aurait pu manger le plat qu'elle détestait le plus qu'elle l'aurait trouvé absolument délicieux. Ils ne parlèrent pas du repas. Mais quand ils eurent finis, ils furent impatients de se retrouver emmitouflés sur le sofa. Severus tira une couverture sur eux

« Le ministère fera un contrôle la semaine prochaine » Dit soudainement Severus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils veulent voir si nous essayons d'avoir des bébés »

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu sais ça ?! »

Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Le ministère regarderait de près sa vie privée, sa vie sexuelle. Et pourquoi Severus ne lui avait pas dit auparavant ?

« Depuis hier. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que nous l'ayons fais … Je pensais que si tu le savais, tu aurais la pression. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne se serait pas passé bien si tu étais sous tension »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose que tu as encore raison … Mais tu l'as fais parce que tu savais qu'il y aurait un contrôle ou… ? »

Severus sourit gentiment. « Bien sûr que non. Si tu veux, je te remonte de suite dans la chambre pour te montrer à quel point je te veux. »

« Oh … ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je pense qu'on est plus confortable ici… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Toi et moi, maintenant et ici ? » Dit-il. Elle sourit et leva des yeux brillant vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement devant sa réponse silencieuse.

Hermione sourit pendant le baiser et se tourna un peu, permettant à Severus un peu plus de manœuvre. Ses cheveux étaient si doux contre sa joue. Elle respira à fond son odeur, et lui sourit. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'il sentait les vieux parchemins et une autre odeur, mélangeant différentes potions. Elle commençait à devenir très familière avec son parfum. Il commençait à se sentir comme chez lui ici. Elle était en vérité très heureuse de l'avoir épousé. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer vivre sa vie sans lui !

Deux, trois minutes, ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un sortant de la cheminée. Une femme marcha dans leur direction.

Severus jura. « Pour l'amour de Salazar, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?! »

Bellatrix Lestrange rit sottement et regarda autour d'elle. « Mais personne n'est là ! A part toi et Hermy ! »

Hermy ? Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait appelé Hermy ? C'était inquiétant.

Bella ne sembla pas remarquer la grimace d'Hermione. Elle alla jusqu'à la réserve de vin et se versa un Whisky pur-feu. Elle l'avala d'un trait et enchaina. « Il est super bon… Où tu l'achètes Sevy ?! » Dit Bella en se servant un autre verre.

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Il est six heure du matin, Bella. Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Oh, le seigneur des ténèbres s'ennuie. Et il a besoin de potions. Tu es un maître en Potion. Donc dans ma déduction implacable, le maître t'attend ! »

Severus se leva, lentement. « Je sais quelle potion il veut … Mais je ne crois que je puisse faire grand-chose pour le divertir »

« Oh toi non, c'est certain. Mais elle, si ! » Dit Bella en indiquant Hermione du doigt.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Moi ? »

« Si tu veux bien sur … Severus doit venir aussi de toute manière. Mais le maître m'a rappelé que tu n'étais pas un serviteur, donc il ne peut pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit … Il serait juste content d'avoir une occasion de te revoir »

« Je pensais qu'il voulait nous revoir tous les deux dans deux semaines ? » Dit Severus en la regardant soupçonneusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sevy, il ne sera pas fâché si elle ne vient pas. Vois ça comme une demande amicale de sa part »

Bella se versa un autre verre et s'assit sur le sofa, à côté d'Hermione.

« Bien, alors … » Dit Severus « Je suppose que je viendrais avec Hermione, si elle veut venir … je descendrais, je m'entretiendrais avec le maître et je ferais ses potions »

Bella regarda Hermione, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'elle avait encore ses lèvres autour du verre. « Tu veux rencontrer le maître de nouveau, Hermione ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je dis non ? »

« Rien. Bon d'accord, il serait un peu déçu, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça »

« Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? »

« Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas revoir une jeune femme pleine de charme et de talent telle que toi !?! » Bella semblait étonnée de sa question.

« Et bien … C'est le premier à me dire que je … Il ne dort pas ? »

« Parfois. Surtout après le sexe. Mais je suppose que tous les hommes le font après » Elle prit une petite gorgée de son whisky. « Severus s'endors après avoir fait l'amour ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Nous ne l'avions jamais fait avant la nuit dernière … Mais oui, il s'est endormi. »

Bella sourit sottement. « Tu as réussi à rester vierge aussi longtemps !? »

« Oui, Severus est très patient »

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela … » Bella vida son reste de verre d'un trait et se leva.

« Pourquoi vous ne pensiez pas cela possible ? » Voulu savoir Hermione.

Bella regardait les étagères à livres. « Oh, je me réfère à la façon dont il a l'habitude de torturer les gens … Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas créateur … Il les achève juste très rapidement »

« Peut-être pense-t-il qu'il a autre chose à faire de son temps libre que torturer des gens qui n'ont rien demandé ! » Dit Hermione froidement.

Bella ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter. « Peut-être … »

Severus revint vers elles, entièrement vêtu, un sac sur l'épaule.

« Je suis prêt à partir. Tu veux venir alors, Hermione ? » Demanda-il en se tournant vers elle

Hermione réfléchie pendant deux secondes. Tout le monde devait être au lit à cette heure dans le château et il n'y avait aucun mal à aller rencontrer Voldemort de nouveau.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas »

Bellatrix se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Hermione et lui accorda un immense sourire. « Génial ! »

Hermione était habillée d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt. Elle mit donc seulement son manteau et laissa Bella l'accompagner jusque dans le feu. L'instant d'après, elle atterrit dans une autre salle, manquant de trébucher sur le devant de la cheminée quand Bella l'a lâcha brusquement. A la fin de la salle, il y avait une porte qu'ils empruntèrent pour aller dans un petit salon. Il y avait beaucoup d'étagères de livres et un bureau sur le côté. Ils étaient tous debout au milieu de la pièce.

Voldemort se leva de son bureau et leur sourit. « Hermione, je suis si heureux que tu ais pu venir ! »

« Ce n'est rien » Dit Hermione timidement. Son apparence était effrayante même quand il souriait.

« Tu as tenu à partager un peu de ton temps pour venir rendre visite à la vieille communauté sorcière ? Cela signifie quelque chose pour moi » Il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa. « Bella, montre à Severus l'endroit où j'ai besoin de son aide »

« Oui, maître » Dit Bella, en le saluant

Severus le salua lui aussi, avant qu'il ne suive Bella jusqu'à une porte opposée à la pièce.

« Je t'en pris, prend place » Lui dit Voldemort en indiquant un fauteuil. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, nous n'avons déjà prit le petit déjeuner »

« Je vois … j'espère que Bella ne vous a pas réveillés. J'ai besoin de certaines potions que seul ton mari peut confectionner et c'est assez risqué d'envoyer des Mangemorts dans l'école »

« Non, nous étions réveillés. Nous avons eu notre première nuit ensemble »

Voldemort sourit. « Je vois … oui, je sais que Severus n'a jamais eu trop de problème avec ça pour… aider les femmes à bien dormir, si je peux dire. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Comment le sauriez-vous ? »

Voldemort sourit. « S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne me sous-estime pas. Je connais tout de mes Mangemorts ! »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Etes-vous à l'intérieur de mes pensées en ce moment ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas mon serviteur ou mon ennemi. Mais je le saurais si tu ressens des émotions fortes. Je ne peux pas réfréner ce que je ressens des autres »

« Vous êtes un empâte ? » Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite. Etre empâte signifiait sentir les différentes émotions et les différents sentiments des autres personnes autour.

« Non, pas vraiment. Etre empâte signifierait que je ressens les mêmes sentiments que les autres ont, quand ils les ont, à un moment donné. Je sais seulement quelle personne à tel sentiment ou telle émotions et à quel moment cela se produit. Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre tout cet amalgame de sentiment ensuite »

« Oh, je vois … C'est très intéressant. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus » Hermione était très impatiente qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il savait sur ce sujet.

« Certainement ! Les émotions peuvent être un immense champ électromagnétique, très puissant. Mais parfois il est plus sage de se renfermer et faire ce que nous devons faire, sans nous préoccuper des conséquences émotionnelles que cela produira chez les autres. Il y a un vieux proverbe, mais néanmoins très véridique, qui dit que : un soldat qui se bat, parce qu'il le doit, peut tuer des centaines de personnes, mais une mère, qui se bat pour ses enfants, en tuera des milliers. Tu vois la différence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Maintenant, il y a un point qu'il faut néanmoins éclaircir. Le soldat sait comment se battre et ce qui est plus important, il sait comment survivre. La mère a plus de puissance, mais c'est une puissance incontrôlable et incontrôlée. Elle essayera seulement de se battre pour ses enfants, pas pour sa propre survie. Cela la rend plus dangereuse, plus redoutable. Elle peut faire beaucoup de choses que le soldat ne ferait pas. Et c'est alors la chance qui décidera si elle survit ou non » Voldemort versa du thé dans une tasse pour lui et but une petite gorgée avant de reprendre. « Donc la chose que tu dois apprendre, c'est de savoir quand tu dois utiliser tes émotions et quand tu dois les annihiler et les refouler au plus profond de toi-même. Je les refoule surtout, parce qu'à chaque fois que je deviens trop émotionnel, quelque chose tourne toujours mal … » Il lui fit un triste sourire et Hermione savait qu'il faisait référence à Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui importe maintenant … Je suis toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas sur ce sujet que nous parlions. Non … Oh, ça y est. Si tu es capable de sentir ce que ton adversaire pense ou ressent, il sera pour toi plus facile de deviner s'il tentera une attaque frontale et radicale ou une attaque mesurée et douloureuse. Un soldat ne se jetterait jamais sur toi sans réfléchir, parce qu'alors, il serait vulnérable et risquerait sa vie. Une mère pourrait le faire si elle était suffisamment en colère. Donc, si tu connais les sentiments de l'ennemi, tu seras capable de déterminer quel sera le meilleur moment pour l'attaquer à ton tour, en une seule attaque mortelle. Et tu sauras ce qui le blessera le plus »

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas aider les gens ? » Demanda Hermione. « Si vous pourriez sentir quand quelqu'un est triste ou a mal … »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est très bien aussi » Dit-il en un sourire. « Mais je suis un homme égoïste »

« Oh … oui … » Hermione avait presque oublié à qui elle parlait.

« Mais j'ai aidé d'autres personnes avec mon don… La crainte est une autre émotion forte. J'ai sauvé une fille de la noyade un jour »

« Vous avez sauvé une petite fille ? Qui ? »

« Peut-être que je te la présenterai un jour. Elle est très intéressante »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Voldemort lui dit d'entrer. C'était Severus.

« Bien, je suppose que tu devrais partir » Voldemort semblait un peu déçu. « Tu repasseras un autre jour me voir, Hermione ? »

Hermione sourit. « Je pense que oui »

« Très bien ! » Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa. « Je vous verrai tous les deux dans deux semaines … À moins que tu ne veuilles venir avant cela, Hermione. Severus a un hibou qui sera capable de me trouver »

« Merci, monsieur » Marmonna Hermione, béate.

Severus salua son maître avant qu'ils ne prennent la route pour aller dans leur maison.

« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres » Fit remarquer Severus.

« Oh, il ne ressemble en rien à ce que je m'étais imaginée au début ! Il est très intelligent et civilisé »

Hermione ne remarqua pas que Severus la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se sentait toujours très heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps à discuter avec Voldemort. Il était dur de garder toutes ses pensées cohérentes quand elle était en présence d'un homme si extraordinaire.

« Rappelles-toi juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un acteur remarquable, Hermione. »

« Oh, je sais… Mais nous parlons, d'accord. Et tu crois que dans cet entretient que nous venons d'avoir, j'avais une seule bonne raison de craindre pour ma vie ? » Demanda-elle en plaisantant

Severus soupira. « Je crois que non … »

**Oo°oO**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez ??? c'est nul/Bien/Génial (espoir fou) ^^**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez !!! Enfin (pas tout ^^ mais presque tout)**

**Bulle-de-savon et moi-même vous remercions pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire**

**Gros bisous de nous deux !!!**

**A très bientôt !!**


	13. Enfantin

**Salut tout le monde !!!!! Alors comment vous allez vous ??? Bien ?? Moi je vais super bien et je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin vous poster un autre chapitre ...**

**Je pense qu'au fil des chapitres, mon bla-bla se retréci ... * Encore heureux, parce que franchement tu es lourde des fois * ... Je déteste ma conscience ... Enfin bref' ... Je dois dire que je ne remercierais jamais assez vous, chers lecteurs, qui me suivaient depuis le début ... ou pas d'ailleurs ^^. Je crois que c'est vous qui me donnait la force de continuer à traduire parce que je peux vous assurer que c'est vraiment dur et très contraignant, niveau boulot ^^ * Oué ben tu passerais moins de temps à faire la farniente, peut-être que tu aurais le temps de poster des chapitres plus vite !!! * ... Non mais je te permets pas !!! On est en vacances !!! Tu connais au moins la définition ?? * Le truc qui sert à rien là ?? * -_- j'abandonne ...**

**L'auteur a d'ailleurs voulu vous laisser un petit mot dans ce chapitre :**

**"Hi everyone! I hope you have liked this story and I please give manelor a big applaud for her great job! I must say I'm inpressed that anyone managed to translate this, quite long, story."**

**Translation ? Mdr**

**"Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire, et je vous demande d'applaudir très fort Manelor, pour son grand travail. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée que quelqu'un réussisse à traduire - cette très longue - histoire"**

**Mes bêtas et moi-mêmes, on vous remercie vraiment, tous autant que vous êtes, pour l'intérêt que vous portez à notre travail, parce que c'est le plus important pour nous ... Vous faire plaisir est notre principal objectif ...**

**Amicalement votre**

**Cha Darcy, Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Quand on est enfant, ce que l'on dit est enfantin, ce que l'on pense est enfantin, ce dont on parle est enfantin. Mais quand on est adulte, on tue l'enfant qui est en nous" ... Mamoru Oshii**

**" Je vois très bien que le travail n'a de valeur que parce que le monde est enfantin. Si le public avait la tête assez forte, il se contenterait de la vérité" ... Ernest Renan.**

**" - Infiniment plus que tout - C'est le nom enfantin de l'amour, son petit nom, son nom secret" ... Christian Bodin**

**" Toutes les guerres sont enfantines et livrées par des enfants" ... Herman Melville**

**Oo°oO**

« Tuez-le et faite ce que vous voulez de lui » Ordonna Voldemort, frustré.

Il avait observé certains de ses hommes torturer un jeune homme - très laid - un moldu. Bien sûr, cela avait été amusant la première heure, mais il n'aimait plus la façon dont ils torturaient les prisonniers. Il devait devenir vieux. Le silence retomba dans la salle quand l'homme mourut. Voldemort soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il les avait bleffés au sujet de la loi sur le mariage. Hermione était son objectif maintenant et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Et il ne voulait pas mettre ses autres plans en marche, tant qu'il ne l'avait pas, elle, comme il le voulait. Il espérait l'avoir dans ses rangs l'année prochaine. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui ; elle tomberait sous son charme comme tant d'autres avant elle. Même avec sa face de serpent.

« Mon seigneur ? Voulez-vous que nous fassions quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda Avery

Voldemort le regarda. « Non, tu peux disposer et aller jouer dans les cachots, si tu en éprouve l'envie »

Avery le salua, en souriant, avant de partir. Les autres le suivirent avec entrain. Seuls Lucius et Bella restèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans ta tête, Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse, c'était juste plus poli pour entamer une conversation. Il aimait voir les spasmes de peur parcourir le corps de l'homme quand il lui répondait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet.

« Je voulais juste savoir quand est-ce que je devais sortir Drago de l'école … Quand nous attaquerons … »

« Quand nous attaquerons, Lucius, ton fils nous aidera » Dit Voldemort abruptement. « Donc, il n'y a aucun besoin de le retirer de l'école. Nous aurons besoin d'hommes à l'intérieur »

« Mais il est si jeune … » Commença Lucius

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Arrête de geindre comme un toutou, Lucius. Je sais que tu es en train de reprendre les propos de ta femme. Ton fils m'obéit, et elle n'a rien à redire sur cet état de fait ! »

« Drago devrait être fier » Siffla Bella à son beau-frère.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est » Mentit Lucius.

Voldemort aurait bien aimé lui dire sa façon de penser avec un endoloris bien placé car il avait osé mentir, mais ce n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. « Lève-toi, Lucius. Je ne veux pas entendre tes protestations. Quand nous attaquerons Poudlard, Drago devra être là pour nous aider. »

« Bien sûr, maître. Je m'excuse d'avoir pu penser cela. C'était idiot… »

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es idiot naturellement, Lucius, donc je ne suis pas étonné » Voldemort fit un signe négligé de la main vers la porte et Lucius partit.

« Vous semblez tendu, mon seigneur » Dit Bella, d'une voix soyeuse. « Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider… »

Voldemort sourit. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Bella quand il avait besoin d'un réconfort féminin. « Oui … » Il se leva de son siège « Nous pourrions jouer à un jeu … Tu le veux ? »

Bella se rapprocha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. « Toujours, mon seigneur »

Il mit un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'a mena dans une autre pièce. Ce n'était pas sa propre chambre à coucher, mais s'en était une autre. Un gobelet était posé sur la table de nuit. Il avait voulu jouer à ce jeu il y a deux ou trois jours maintenant, donc tout était prêt. Il prit le gobelet et regarda le contenu rouge sang.

« C'est une potion de Polyjus, Bella … »

Il lui donna le gobelet et elle le but en une seule gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit. L'effet de cette potion durerait toute l'après-midi. Il devait juste lui rappeler de la prendre toutes les deux heures. Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit et commença à changer d'apparence. Elle devint un peu plus petite et plus fine. Ses cheveux noirs se transformèrent en cheveux châtain clair et ils devinrent plus sales. Son visage s'adoucit et ses lèvres devinrent plus pulpeuses, tandis que les yeux prenaient une couleur miel.

« Ouiiiii … » Siffla Voldemort.

Bella ne pouvait pas vraiment faire honneur à l'apparence d'Hermione. Bella n'était pas aussi raisonnable et innocente que la jeune Gryffondor. Il pouvait même dire que l'expression qu'affichait la Hermione devant lui n'était pas la même que la vraie Hermione arborait d'habitude. Il voyait toujours la même lueur dans ces yeux-là … C'était toujours Bella, mais avec le corps d'Hermione. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment-là. Là, il explorerait son corps sans restrictions.

« Comment puis-je vous rendre service, maître ? » Demanda Bella avec la voix d'Hermione.

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ne parle pas … Tu ne pourras jamais lui ressembler … Laisse-moi juste te toucher »

Bella se leva et commença à se déshabiller tranquillement. Voldemort sourit quand sa robe tomba sur le plancher. Il ne pouvait attendre de l'avoir en vrai, donc pour le moment il se contentait d'une illusion parfaite …

Oo°oO

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de ça, Hermione était d'une humeur complètement différente. Elle venait de recevoir son dernier devoir de métamorphose. Acceptable. Elle n'avait eu que des optimal auparavant. Elle était presque vue comme la fille parfaite sur ce plan là. Mais là elle était abasourdie, alors que le contrôle avait été, de son point de vue, simple. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé. Ou, pour être plus honnête, elle n'avait pas travaillé du tout.

Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se força à se reprendre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Elle avait échoué, parce qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec Severus. Et maintenant, McGonagall voulait la voir après le cours. Harry et Ron la regardaient, interrogatifs, mais elle soupira et secoua juste la tête, affligée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir travaillée assez assidument. Elle était une mauvaise élève. Une mauvaise, mauvaise élève.

L'école avait toujours été un domaine dans lequel elle était douée. Beaucoup l'admiraient pour son intelligence, même s'ils pensaient qu'elle était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Comme beaucoup de personne à cet âge, Hermione aimait être admirée. Mais maintenant, cette réputation qu'elle s'était forgée semblait se fissurer et elle ne l'admettait pas. Elle attendit donc à la fin du cours, jusqu'à ce que tous les autres élèves soient partis et elle alla au bureau de McGonagall. Elle semblait très sérieuse et soucieuse. Hermione ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ? » demanda-elle

Hermione leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle avait pensé que McGonagall lui hurlerait dessus en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle abandonne les études. Elle était sérieuse et se faisait du souci pour elle ! Ne surtout pas mentionner que McGonagall avait utilisé son prénom. McGonagall ne l'avait jamais fait !

« Je vais très bien … Je suis juste … un peu déçu de moi. J'aurais du travailler pour le contrôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, ou, et bien si en fait, je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je devais avoir... »

« Hermione, s'il vous plaît » L'interrompit-elle dans son monologue. « Je ne me soucie pas du contrôle. C'est juste un contrôle parmi les autres que vous avez réussie brillamment … et je vous ais retenue pour une autre raison … une interrogation qui n'est pas des moindres pour moi. Je me demandais si vous aviez des problèmes avec … avec votre mariage. »

« Oh, non, pas du tout, professeur. Tout va très bien … … Ca va tellement bien entre nous que je n'ai pas assez révisé pour le contrôle … je n'ai pas étudié en fait … » Dit-elle en rougissant.

McGonagall arqua les sourcils. « Oh … je vois … Et bien, alors, je suppose que je ne devrais pas … euh … Mme. Rogue, je comprends que pour vous et Severus cela soit très nouveau. Mais pour vous, j'espère que vous essayerez d'établir un équilibre entre vos devoirs et votre vie privée …. Cela me décevrait de vous voir échouer à cause de lui »

« Moi aussi, professeur » Hermione rougissait toujours. « J'aurai une conversation avec lui plus tard et … nous le mettrons au point … Mais je pense que tous les élèves me détesterons quand ils auront beaucoup plus de devoirs après ça »

McGonagall commença à rire, mais se contrôla. « Et bien, c'est son travail. Faites attention, Mme. Rogue »

« Merci, professeur » Hermione sourit avant de refermer la porte de la salle de classe.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient. C'était mercredi, donc elle n'avait plus cours cette après-midi. Elle mangerait tranquillement et ensuite, elle irait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait vraiment besoin de commencer sur ses devoirs. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop dissertation à faire pour cette semaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec McGonagall » Demanda Ron.

« Rien … Elle voulait juste me poser quelques questions suite à ma note au contrôle. J'avais mal compris certaines choses, donc elle voulait savoir si je me sentais bien. »

« Et tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ron, n'en croyant pas les oreilles. « Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où un prof t'as gardée dans sa salle parce que tu n'avais pas « compris » quelque chose… »

« Je vais … très bien mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser pour le contrôle … » Dit abruptement Hermione.

« Hermione, détends-toi, nous étions juste très inquiets » Dit Harry. « On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps » Hermione eut une pointe de culpabilité en entendant cette phrase.

« Je suis désolée … C'est juste … ce mariage est très nouveau et nous nous entendons très bien désormais quand nous sommes ensemble … Mais je viendrais dans la tour plus souvent maintenant »

« Bien, parce que tes amis ne sont pas les seuls que tu négliges à ce que je vois » Dit en plaisantant Harry.

Hermione roula des ses yeux alors qu'ils rentraient dans la grande salle. Elle mangea très rapidement avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron avait cours de divination, donc elle était seule. Elle était presque arrivée à la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un l'a poussa à l'intérieur d'un couloir secret. C'était très sombre et elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa baguette magique, qui était dans son sac. Cependant, dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle su qui c'était.

« Severus » Gémit-elle dans sa bouche.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Demanda-il alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue et dans le cou.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça … » Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il captura ses poignets et les mit au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un bras. L'autre main se faufila dans sa robe de sorcier.

« Je serai rapide … Tes règles sont finies, pas vrai ? » Sa main palpa son sein et il commença à le caresser au dessus du soutien-gorge.

« Oui » Gémit-elle. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu n'as pas mit de serviette ce matin » il captura ses lèvres de nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Mais je n'ai pas de temps … je dois faire mes devoirs ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais te concentrer maintenant » Dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait qu'il souriait. « Nous devons avoir une conversation sur … » elle gémit, alors que sa main torturait toujours ses seins.

« Je suis à peine capable de me contrôler quand je suis en ta présence, Hermione » Chuchota Severus, ignorant clairement ce qu'elle disait. « Je voulais te faire mienne chaque nuit … Sentir mon sexe dans ton antre chaude … sentir que tu étais humide et chaude, prête à m'accueillir moi … »

Hermione renonça. Il avait raison. Elle ne serait pas capable de se concentrer maintenant. La meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était juste de se laisser aller contre le mur, dans ce couloir sombre et poussiéreux. C'était un mari très romantique.

« Alors soit rapide » Chuchota-elle.

Il lâcha ses mains et elle caressa ses cheveux avant qu'elles ne s'aventurent plus bas, vers son pantalon, en le défaisant d'une main experte. Il l'embrassait toujours passionnément et massa ses seins durement. Hermione gémissait et les mains de son mari s'insinuèrent sous sa jupe. Il lui arracha sa culotte alors qu'elle faisait tomber le pantalon sur ses mollets. Son membre palpitant s'échappa de son boxer et rempli sa main.

Elle le caressa deux ou trois fois, par à coup, avant de remonter une de ses jambes autour de sa hanche. Il gémit sourdement quand son sexe rentra en contact avec son humidité. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il rentrait en elle, en la soulevant légèrement du sol. Il gémit de nouveau et il l'aida à monter son autre jambe. Elle les croisa derrière son dos et il l'appuya plus fortement contre le mur. Ils commencèrent alors à s'élever vers le plaisir mutuel.

Elle poussait à l'aide de ses jambes, son bassin contre son sexe à chaque fois qu'il revenait, ses cris perçants devenant de plus en plus incontrôlés. Il avait ses mains sous ses fesses et il la serra encore plus durement contre lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, le grignotant et le suçant gentiment, comme une sucrerie. Elle eut son orgasme quelques secondes après qu'il ait stimulé son clitoris. Il la suivit aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, tous les deux haletants profondément.

« C'était … intense » Dit-elle

« Oui … Tu es très … très … passionnée pour quelqu'un qui était vierge il y a peine une semaine »

« Je suis mariée avec toi … » Elle respira à fond et le repoussa. « Et je te remercie, mes notes plongent par ta faute ! »

« Quoi ?! » Marmonna-il en relevant la tête, la sortant du passage pour l'amener dans le couloir baigné de lumière. Il la regarda fixement. « Tu ne réponds plus aux questions des professeurs en cours ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que si. Mais, pour quelques raisons dont tu connais l'origine, je n'ai pas de temps pour étudier maintenant ! »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oh, juste ça … » Il se rhabilla et lança un sort de nettoyage sur lui et Hermione.

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant 'juste ça' ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu n'es pas obligée de trouver le juste équilibre entre ta vie privée et tes études »

Hermione haleta. « Si ! Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec toi ! Je veux aussi avoir une vie privée en dehors de la notre ! »

Son visage devint froid. « Je suis ton mari. Et j'ai certains besoins … »

« Je ne dormirai plus avec toi, si tu ne me laisses pas d'espace à moi »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Donc ça sera toi qui décidera quand nous feront l'amour dorénavant ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je ne trouve pas ça très juste. Je t'ai attendu trois semaines ! As-tu une simple idée de combien cela a été dur de te voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ? »

Hermione respira à fond. « Ne te mets pas en colère. Nous passerons simplement … un peu plus de temps l'un sans l'autre. J'étudierai à la bibliothèque et tu pourras … corriger des copies ou quelque chose d'autre. Et ensuite, je reviendrai et si tu le veux, nous pourrons faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement de nos corps »

Severus l'a poussa contre le mur de nouveau. « D'accord belle Hermione. Mais si tu es 'trop fatiguée' ? Oh, je sais que si cela arriva, je devrai te supplier de me laisser te toucher et ensuite, tu t'endormira avant même que nous ne commencions … L'acte en lui-même ne se planifie pas. Tu ne peux pas décider à la place de ton corps. Tu ne peux pas savoir quand ton corps te réclamera l'assouvissement physique de ton désir »

Hermione souffla, mécontente. « Ca c'est vrai que de ton côté il n'y aura aucun problème, vu que tu réclames tous le temps l'assouvissement physique, sexuel s'entend ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai »

Elle sourit. « Tu l'es quand je suis dans les parages en tout cas »

Severus vira au rouge. Il se plaça tout près d'elle et la repoussa encore plus fortement contre le mur « Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je ne te laisserai pas me traiter comme tel ou tel animal duquel tu prends ce que toi et uniquement toi tu veux. Je prends ce que je veux. Et j'ai la possibilité légale de te faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte. Et si tu as de la chance, tu le seras avant même d'avoir tes prochaines règles. Et si ce n'est pas cette semaine, ou la suivante, tant pis. Cela prendra quelques semaines avant qu'on ne remarque tu sois enceinte … »

Hermione bailla. « Et tu vas tout faire pour ça, alors ? Tu m'utiliseras comme objet sexuel jusqu'à la fin du mois et ensuite quoi ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait, malveillant. « Alors, tu seras accros et tu ne t'inquiéteras plus à ce sujet ensuite »

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cette fois elle ne se donna même pas la peine de les retenir. Elle le repoussa violement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche. Personne ne la vit et quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était heureuse que personne ne l'ai vu.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait fait l'amour et elle avait pleuré. Elle masqua tout ça avec l'aide de quelques sorts. Les marques de morsure, les vêtements déchirés et l'odeur du désir furent les plus faciles à enlever de son corps. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur d'une des cabines et soupira. Quelque part, profondément en elle, elle savait que Severus ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il était juste en colère, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dormir avec lui. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait maintenir son niveau scolaire aussi.

Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à bouger. Valait mieux qu'elle fasse quelques devoirs au lieu de bouder dans un coin et de perdre un temps précieux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, avant de retourner à la bibliothèque. Elle fit son parchemin pour le cours de sortilèges, avant de partir pour son cours de botanique. Ils devaient travailler individuellement, donc elle ne put parler à Harry ou à Ron. Quand le cours se termina, elle partie en hâte. Elle alla dans une salle de classe vide et commença à faire un autre de ses parchemins, pour le cours des Runes. Elle en était au milieu quand il fut l'heure du diner.

« Où tu étais ? » Demanda Ginny quand elle les rejoignit dans la grande salle.

« Je suis allée faire quelques devoirs » Murmura Hermione.

« Oh, c'était dur ? »

« Un peu … J'ai juste beaucoup de travail en retard et pas assez de temps pour tout boucler à temps » Elle soupira et Ginny lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. »

« Au fait, tu as parlé à Rogue du mariage de Bill et fleur à Halloween ? » Demanda Ron. « Cela pourrait être amusant … Et si tu es là … Et bien, il pourrait être bon pour vous deux de faire quelque chose d'autre pour changer »

« Oh, j'ai complètement oublié … » Gémit Hermione en se tapant le front avec sa main.

« C'est bon … Si tu ne veux pas venir … »

« Mais je veux venir, Ron, j'aimerais vraiment venir … C'est que je n'y avais même pas pensé… je lui parlerai. Et si j'oublie … et bien, je suppose que je pourrais toujours venir toute seule »

Les autres rirent avant de continuer de manger. Hermione n'avait pas faim, mais elle réussit à manger quelques pommes de terre avant de renoncer.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs pour m'avancer » Déclara-elle « Je vous vois demain »

« D'accord, à demain » Dirent-ils avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Elle réussit à terminer son devoir de Runes, avant qu'il ne la trouve à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe inutilisée.

« Tu m'évites, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus froidement.

« Oui. »

« Je pourrais te jeter sur mon épaule et t'emmener dans notre chambre » Dit-il lentement en marchant vers elle. « Mais ce serait grossier »

Elle leva les yeux. « Ne le fais pas alors »

Ils se regardèrent fixement.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un compromis » Dit-il lentement.

« Je pense aussi »

« Des propositions ? »

« Tu me laisses faire mes devoirs quand je le veux pour que j'ai quand même la possibilité de ne pas me mettre en retard et je viendrai à la maison après le dîner. Alors, nous ferons ce que nous voulons »

Il semblait pensif. « Ca pourrait marcher. Mais j'ai toujours le droit de te toucher chaque fois que je le veux »

« C'est toi qui a dit que nous devions jouer au rôle de l'enseignant et de l'élève en dehors des appartements » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je peux commencer à te donner des points supplémentaires à chaque fois que tu me fais venir » Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Severus, s'il te plaît … je ne veux pas prendre encore plus de retard dans mon travail. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même, si je ne fait pas de mon mieux. C'est un acquis de conscience ! »

Il soupira. « Je sais Hermione … Mais je te veux moi aussi »

« Et tu m'as déjà toute à toi. Mais sérieusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer au grand jour devant l'école entière. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir »

« Oh, mais c'est la partie la plus amusante » il sourit et il s'appuya contre la table à laquelle elle avait travaillé.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Parce que je pense que les élèves perdraient leur respect pour toi, s'ils voient Willie »

« Oh, il sera à l'intérieur de toi, donc ce ne sera pas un problème. En plus, je pense que l'on les horrifierait »

« Oui, et ensuite, ils le diraient à l'école entière. Et si j'étais expulsée ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Et suppose un seul instant que tu sois enceinte. Je ne peux pas le faire juste en te regardant. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore voudrait que nous soyons discrets. Donc … »

Il prit sa main et desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa chaise. « Notre première chose en tant que vrai couple à commencer quand nous avons fait l'amour donc… »

« Donc je ne te laisserai pas dormir sur le divan ? »

« Hermione, si jamais tu essayais de me bloquer l'accès à ma chambre … Tu n'oserais même pas imaginer quelles en seraient les répercussions »

« Pourquoi ? Que me ferais-tu ? » Demanda-elle, de manière soupçonneuse, en mettant le dernier cahier dans son sac.

Severus lui prit la main et la fit sortir de la salle de classe. « Et bien, j'ai toujours eu tendance à préférée les agressions physique. Je ne suis pas connu pour tourner autour du pot et je torture méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'on me demande grâce »

Hermione siffla « Ouais, dit lui, à ta foutu de conscience, que tu détestes un garçon injustement et que tu lui en fait baver tous les jours, juste car son père t'as ridiculiser dans sa jeunesse »

« Potter c'est un cas différent » Dit en souriant Severus.

« Bien sûr que c'est un cas différent » Dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Ca serait gentil, Hermione, de ne plus me mettre en colère, car tu sais ce qui t'arriveras sinon. Tu es celle qui ressentira les courbatures demain matin après la nuit que je te ferais passer »

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements et Severus l'amena directement dans la chambre à coucher, jetant son sac sur le sofa quand ils furent devant la porte. Même s'il était abrupt, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excitée. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui désormais, mais simplement ennuyé de voir qu'il voulait toujours tout contrôler.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, elle se jeta elle-même sur le lit. Il semblait étonné, mais retrouva rapidement ses esprits et l'a rejoignit. Il enleva rapidement tous leurs vêtements. Il fit juste un signe du poignet avec sa baguette et ils disparurent. Elle essaya de l'embrasser, mais il l'a mis sur le lit à côté de lui et la fit rouler sur le dos. Il mit directement un doigt dans son vagin.

« Oh, il semble que j'ai manqué à quelqu'un » Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Tais toi et embrasse moi » Chuchota-elle

Il chuchota quelque chose qui ressembla à un "je t'aime" mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes et ses mains commencèrent à la torturer doucement en caressant ses seins. Ils étaient sensibles, ses tétons durcis par le désir. Son corps entier était en feu quand il la toucha.

Il était à l'intérieur d'elle, avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il était prêt. Il était rapide et brutal et pendant un instant, Hermione ne su pas si elle devait crier de douleur. Mais il sembla remarquer son malaise, parce qu'il changea l'angle et alla un peu plus lentement. Il se vida à l'intérieur d'elle quelques minutes plus tard et se retira.

« Quoi ? » Haleta Hermione. « Mais je n'ai pas atteint l'orgasme encore ! »

Severus sourit. « Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour remédier à ça ? »

Hermione se retourna, et se retrouva plus près de lui. « Severus ! Si tu me laisses dans cet état … »

« Beaucoup d'hommes laissent les femmes sur leur faim » Dit-il calmement. « Pourquoi devrais-tu être mieux logis que les autres ? Et si je suis fatigué ? »

« Donc tu essayes de me prouver quelque chose si je comprend bien, c'est ça ? » Demanda-elle furieusement. « Parce que je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec toi, tu te venges en me laissant insatisfaite ? »

« Oui » Il sourit

Elle le gifla. « Saloperie de Serpentard ! »

Il rit et captura ses poignets, avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper de nouveau. « Je t'apprends juste quelles sont les bases du mariage, Hermione. Il faut faire des compromis. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que toi tu veux »

« Mais, toi aussi tu devais en faire ! »

« Je fais des sacrifices chaque jour que Merlin fait. Pour toi, seulement pour toi ! » Il devint sérieux. « Tu as agis comme une enfant tout à l'heure. Encore plus quand tu es partie en courant pour te cacher pour ne pas que je vois tes larmes. C'est le moment de grandir maintenant ! »

Hermione pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, furieuse. Il avait envie d'elle à en mourir et elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire à cette discussion. Et elle savait qu'elle avait agi comme une enfant, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. « Aide-moi s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-elle, ouvrant à peine la bouche.

Il s'adoucit « C'est demandé si gentiment… »

Il la repoussa sur le lit de nouveau et l'embrassa. Elle se détendit et il embrassa tout son corps avant de descendre sur son centre douloureux. D'abord, il embrassa la zone autour de son clitoris, mais bientôt ses lèvres s'ancrèrent dans son temple humide. Elle gémit et empoigna violement sa tête, pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il suça doucement son clitoris, avant d'enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses gémissements devinrent plus aigus alors qu'il l'emmenait, lentement mais fougueusement, à son apogée. Quand elle vint, il lécha toutes les gouttes de son plaisir sucré, en la nettoyant purement et simplement avec sa langue, alors qu'elle redescendait de son petit nuage.

« Tu es vraiment un grand vicieux, Severus Rogue »

« Seulement quand tu le mérites, ma chérie »

Hermione soupira et se pelotonna contre le mur. Severus mit un bras autour de sa taille et la dernière chose qu'elle se rappela, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, fut un léger baiser qu'elle reçu dans son cou.

**Oo°oO**

**Bon je sais, les lemons ne sont pas trop trop développés ^^ Mais je n'y suis pas pour grand chose malheureusement ^^ .. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu comme ça nous a plu **

**Gros bisouss j'attends de vos nouvelles**

**Le trio infernal ^^**


	14. Le contrôle

**Salut tout le monde !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre, en retard -certes- mais néanmoins nous sommes là ^^**

**Rassurez-vous la traductrice (moi Manelor) je n'ai pas pour projets d'arrêter cette fanfiction avant la fin !!! Et nous n'avons pas pour projet non plus de nous arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais nous espérons que vous, vous l'aimerez jusqu'au bout, car des scènes, des personnages ainsi que des situations risquent d'en surprendre, choquer, et étonner plus d'un...**

**Nous remercions une fois de plus tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des revieuw, même anonymes, car elles nous encouragent toutes ... Merci pour tout ... Vraiment.**

**Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Cha Darcy & bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**_"Le doute amène à l'examen et l'examen à la vérité" ... Pierre Abélard_**

**_"La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle" ... Lénine_**

**_"La surprise est l'épreuve du vrai courage" ... Aristote_**

**_"C'est la surprise, l'étonnement, qui nous oblige à avancer" ... Edgard Morin_**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione serra la lettre de sa mère dans sa main. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait rien de spécial et encore moins une quelconque raison pour qu'elle pleure, néanmoins c'était une des lettres que vous attendiez de votre mère impatiemment. Une question de vie ou de mort. Savoir si ses parents sont en vie et comment vivent-ils.

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie tout va bien pour nous, ne perd pas espoir. Ton père et moi, nous allons très bien, même si en ce moment nous n'avons plus de temps pour nous avec la clinique. Le gouvernement a augmenté tous les prix et la vie devient de plus en plus dure. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais c'est les dernières nouvelles qui font tabous dans « notre » monde._

_Comment les choses se passent-elles à ton école ? C'est dur de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles chaque jour, car je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque seconde de plus qui passe. Que veux-tu, je suis une simple mère. Tu as sans doute un petit ami qui doit te prendre tout ton temps, je me trompe ? J'espère vraiment que non. Je sais que tu places les études au centre de tes préoccupations, mais il y a tant de choses à faire dans la vie ! Des choses plus amusantes et beaucoup plus de ton âge._

_Je regrette que tu ne sois pas à la maison, ma puce, et ton père aussi._

_Je t'aime_

_Maman._

Le problème était qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire en réponse à ça. Sa mère ne s'était jamais ingérée dans sa vie privée, jusqu'à présent. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de Severus ou pas. Elle voulait leur dire yeux dans les yeux pour son mariage. Ils ne comprendraient pas, mais elle voulait essayer de répondre à leurs questions. Elle savait que son père aurait une crise cardiaque et que sa mère pleurerait, probablement.

Mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle avait déjà couché avec lui non plus. Non, pas dans une lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle était mariée à un enseignant. Ils seraient fous ! Et elle n'était pas légalement adulte dans le monde Moldu, donc ses parents pourraient même essayer de la retirer de l'école. Mais c'était le scénario le plus catastrophique. Ils seraient probablement juste déçus d'elle et auraient des envies de meurtre envers Severus.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sofa, dans leur salon. C'était samedi matin et elle s'était réveillée quand elle avait entendu quelqu'un à l'intérieur de leur salon. Il s'était avéré que c'était un Elfe de maison qui lui avait déposé la lettre. Hermione avait, bien sûr, remerciée l'elfe qui avait disparu par la suite. Et maintenant, elle était là, ne sachant pas si elle devait pleurer ou aller jusqu'au lit rejoindre Severus et se faire consoler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, son mari entra au salon, en baillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? Les employés du ministère ne seront là que dans trois bonnes heures encore, revient au lit. »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. » Dit-elle tristement.

« Et quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elle lui montra la lettre et il la lu. « Bien. » Dit-il. « Ca ressemble à une lettre type qu'une mère enverrait à sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione avait déjà commencé à pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée leur répondre ? Que, oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, mais que je l'ai déjà épousé. Ou que, oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui s'avère être mon enseignant et que nous ne pouvons pas nous passer l'un de l'autre jusqu'à tel point que nous faisons l'amour dans les couloirs … »

« Et bien, si tu n'as pensé qu'à ces deux éventualités, je te conseilles de prendre la première option. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas écrire que, oui, tu as trouvé quelqu'un, mais que tu leur présenteras quand tu viendras avec lui à Noël ? »

« Ils vont croire que je suis enceinte ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh mais j'espère que tu le seras à Noël. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu avoir un enfant aussi vite ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Et bien … je pense que c'est surtout parce que je veux te garder près de moi et que nous devrons divorcer si tu n'es pas enceinte dans l'année. »

« Donc l'enfant est juste quelque chose que tu dois faire. C'est comme un devoir pour toi ? »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une des meilleures raisons de concevoir un enfant … Mais je te promets que je prendrai bien soin de lui ou elle. »

Hermione chassa ses larmes. « Je sais que tu seras un bon père … Mais j'ai peur … Et ma mère et mon père vont être fous en apprenant ça. »

« Nous pourrions passer le mariage sous silence si tu préfères. »

« Non d'aucune façon, je ne peux pas faire ça … je ne veux pas encore plus leur mentir … »

« Et bien, je ne t'ai pas épousée dans le monde d'où tu viens. Si tu le veux, nous pourrions faire un mariage Moldu avec tes parents. »

Hermione soupira. « Peut-être … Mais ils penseront toujours que je suis trop jeune pour me marier. Et je pense que toutes les autres personnes de mon entourage partageront cet avis. »

« Nous pourrions attendre deux ou trois ans alors … »

« Mais l'enfant … »

« C'était juste une idée, Hermione, ne te dilue pas l'esprit avec de telles idioties. »

« … désolée, je vais essayer. »

« Alors, tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner ou nous pouvons retourner tous les deux au lit ? »

« Je pense que nous retournons de suite dans le lit, j'ai besoin de sommeil. »

Severus sourit et les couvrit d'une couverture. Hermione enfouit son visage dans son torse et il commença à caresser son dos. Severus n'était pas vraiment câlin, mais Hermione l'était. Ils se câlinaient d'habitude le matin avant de se lever et c'était des moments en parfaite communion qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Pendant ces moments, Hermione savait qu'elle serait capable de passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Et c'était pourquoi Severus aimait cela.

Il aurait aimé passer son temps à faire bien autre chose de plus agréable, mais il savait qu'avec un peu de temps, il arriverait au résultat attendu. Hermione était toujours quelque peu novice dans les relations sexuelles. Ils restèrent assis comme ça environ une heure. Puis, ils eurent faim. Severus ordonna à un elfe de maison de leur apporter le petit-déjeuner et ils mangèrent. Severus alla à la douche et s'habilla. Quand il eut fini, Hermione fit la même chose. Dans une demi-heure, les personnes du ministère arriveraient.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore vint à leur rencontre en frappant à la porte et rentra. « Bonjour ! » Il les salua, un brin de malice dans ses yeux. « Pensez-vous que vous êtes prêts pour le contrôle ? »

« Autant que possible au vue des circonstances. » Dit Hermione en souriant nerveusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme. Rogue, je suis sûr que les choses se passeront bien. Ils voudront seulement savoir si vous êtes … Si vous essayez de faire des enfants. »

Hermione rougit. « D'ac… D'accord. »

Severus rit sous cape au bégaiement de sa femme et elle lui gifla légèrement la jambe. Dumbledore sourit lui-même. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire autre chose, des coups furent portés à la porte.

« Oh, je pense que c'est eux ! » Dumbledore partit pour ouvrir la porte, mais Severus fut plus rapide.

« Peut-être que vous devriez partir, Monsieur. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec vous. » Dit Severus.

Dumbledore semblait un peu déçu, mais il acquiesça et disparut en transplanant. Severus roula des yeux et Hermione avait la sensation qu'elle avait loupé un chapitre. Elle repoussa cette idée quand Severus fit entrer les deux personnes, une sorcière et un sorcier.

« Bien le bonjour monsieur, madame. » Dit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Je suis Connor Setter et voici Anna Bones. »

Severus acquiesça, les salua et Hermione leur fit un petit bonjour. L'homme semblait très strict, mais la femme souriait.

« Ce sera très rapide ; nous poserons juste quelques questions et ferons un examen. Nous devons vous séparer. Alors, Mme. Rogue, vous seriez aimable de suivre Mme. Bones dans votre chambre à coucher ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. Severus lui fit un baiser démonstratif avant de la laisser passer la porte de leur chambre à coucher. Mme. Bones l'a suivie et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous dormez tous les deux ici alors ? » Demanda-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Oui. » Hermione s'assit sur le lit.

« Et vous l'avez fait directement après vous être mariés tous les deux ? »

Hermione sentie des bouffées de chaleur, mais elle décida d'être honnête. « Non, nous n'avons attendu deux semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais le connaître … au moins un petit peu mieux … avant de passer ce cap. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vierge, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-elle un peu durement.

« Non, plus maintenant. Mais je l'étais quand nous … » Hermione prit une grande respiration « Je suis très nouvelle sur ce plan là… C'est pourquoi il a attendu et a prit son temps sur ce niveau. »

« Je vois … Bien, je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Combien de fois avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles ? »

Hermione compta rapidement dans sa tête. La première fois c'était il y a une semaine, après deux fois ce mercredi, une fois jeudi et ensuite deux autres fois hier. « Six fois. »

Bones acquiesça et écrit quelque chose sur son calepin. « Utilisez-vous des potions contraceptives ou le système des pilules ? »

« Non. »

« Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles ? »

« Au début de cette semaine. »

« Est-ce que c'est régulier ? »

« Oui, à peu près un jour ou deux jours… »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas encore enceinte ? » Bones sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, vous avez onze mois encore. »

Hermione avala difficilement mais acquiesça.

« Je vais juste faire un examen rapide et ensuite, ça sera fini. Mettez-vous sur le lit s'il vous plait. »

Hermione se positionna sur le lit et la femme prit une baguette magique dans une main, tandis qu'elle murmurait un sort. Après chaque sort, elle écrivait quelque chose sur son bloc note.

« C'était cela. » Dit-elle après deux ou trois minutes. « Vous êtes saine et fertile, aucune maladie ne pourrait être dangereuse pour l'enfant … Mais il y a une petite chose. »

« Oui ? » demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« Vous avez des traces d'une potion contraceptive dans votre sang. Est-ce que vous êtes certaine que vous n'en prenez pas ? »

« Non, jamais. Je n'en utilise jamais. »

Bones fronça les sourcils. « Bien, peut-être que c'est quelque chose d'autre alors … Avez-vous pris une autre potion ? »

Hermione réfléchie. « J'ai pris une potion analgésique jeudi. »

« Oh, peut-être que c'est ça. Bon très bien, même si vous aviez pris cette potion, elle n'a plus aucun effet maintenant. Attendez s'il vous plaît ici et je verrai si votre mari est dans les règles. »

Hermione soupira et prit un magazine pour se détendre. Cela n'avait pas été si mal.

Oo°oO

Severus s'assit sur le divan et observa M. Setter qui prenait place dans un fauteuil à côté du sien.

« Vous avez une femme tout à fait charmante, professeur Rogue, je présume que vous avez des relations sexuelles régulièrement ? » Demanda-il.

« Oui, nous en avons. » Dit Severus d'une voix glaciale, faisant détaler n'importe quel étudiant.

Le setter ne cligna même pas des yeux. « Combien de fois ? »

« Six. »

« Et cela fait un mois que vous êtes mariés ? »

« Nous avons commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles que la semaine dernière. »

« Je vois. Quelles positions utilisez-vous ? »

« Celles qui permettent de faire un enfant naturellement. »

« Oral ? Anal ? »

« Cela n'a pas de rapport avec le sujet des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je voulais juste vérifier. » Setter écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc note. « Savez-vous si elle prend une potion contraceptive ou un quelconque contraceptif d'usage ? »

« Non elle n'en prend pas. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle sois enceinte ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Bien. Je dois maintenant vous faire un examen. Allongez-vous sur le canapé s'il vous plait. »

Severus fit ce qu'il demandait et Setter fit une série de test en lui jetant des sorts et notant les résultats sur le bloc note. « Bien c'est fini. Votre sperme est un peu lent pour quelqu'un qui a seulement 37 ans, mais si vous entretenez des relations régulières, ça ne sera pas un problème. »

Severus cacha un sourire. Il n'avait aucune difficulté avec le sexe.

« Autrement vous êtes en bonne santé et vous n'avez aucune maladie qui pourrait être dangereuse pour l'enfant ou votre femme. »

« Mais j'ai une maladie ? »

Le visage de Setter devint froid. « Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en soucie pas à vrai dire et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait par le passé. Mais vous devriez abandonner la magie noire. Ça pourrait vous conduire à l'extrême à une sensation d'impuissance, vous savez. »

Severus serra ses mains. « Pensez-vous honnêtement que je ferais quelque chose comme ça maintenant ? C'était juste une adolescente ! »

« Bien sûr. » Setter mordit ses lèvres. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, si vous avez des problèmes avec vos poumons, j'espère que vous serez assez avisé pour demander de l'aide à temps. »

« Merci pour le conseil. » Murmura Severus.

En même temps, Mme. Bones revint de la chambre à coucher.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda-elle.

« Oui, Anna, des complications ? »

« Aucune. » Répondit-elle gaiement, en lui donnant son bloc note.

Severus vit que Setter comparait le sien et celui de la femme et qu'il acquiesça. « Bien, tout semble être en ordre. Passez une bonne journée. Le prochain contrôle sera dans six mois. »

Severus acquiesça et ils partirent. Il alla dans la chambre et trouva Hermione couchée sur le lit.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-il.

Elle leva les yeux du journal. « Oh, oui, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je suis en bonne santé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'a cru quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas utilisé de potion. Elle a dit qu'il y avait les traces dans mon sang. Mais elle a dit que ça pouvait aussi être l'analgésique que j'ai pris en allant à l'infirmerie. »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait « Tout va bien alors. »

Elle était un peu endolorie et elle vit qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise lui non plus.

« Tu as des problèmes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait de nouveau. « Il semble que mes spermatozoïdes soient un peu lent, donc nous devons pratiquer plus intensément pour avoir plus de chance. »

Hermione renifla. « Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons adopter un rythme plus soutenu que celui-ci. »

« Nous pourrions essayer »

« Bien … Autre chose ? »

Severus pensait à lui dire quelque chose par rapport à son apprentissage de la magie noire, mais il ne le fit pas. Si ça empirait, il pourrait demander au seigneur de l'aide. Il avait trouvé un remède il y a des années contre ça. Bien que cela ne fût pas attrait à l'apparence, le seigneur des ténèbres ne semblaient pas objecté pour aider un de ses disciples quand ils avaient des problèmes avec leurs parties génitales. Du moins, les parties qu'il aimait. Severus n'avait aucune intention de faire toutes les choses que Voldemort avait fait, il allait parfaitement bien par conséquent.

« Non, rien d'autre. » Il fixa le lit, se coucha dessus et plaça sa main sur son estomac. « Tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Il n'y a pas une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce-week-end ? » Demanda Hermione, ignorant complètement sa main et la façon dont il l'a caressait.

« Et alors ? Tu pourrais y aller un autre week-end si tu le voulais, tu es mariée à un enseignant, tu sais. » Sa main se posa sur son sein et il le caressa légèrement avant de passer à l'autre.

Elle haleta et repoussa sa main. « Mes amis ne sont pas … À propos, Ron m'a invité au mariage d'un de ses frères pour les vacances d'Halloween. Je voudrais y aller. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Un mariage d'un des frères Weasley ? »

« Oui, ce sont mes amis. Et tu n'es pas obligé de venir. »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis un mauvais mari. »

« Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ce que les gens pensent de toi ? »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas, mais toi si et je sais que ça retomberait sur toi si j'agissais d'une manière non recommandable. En plus, je ne veux pas que les Weasley pensent qu'ils ont le champ libre… peut-être pourraient-ils penser que tu as besoin d'un amant. »

Elle rit. « Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un amant ? Tu es bien plus passionné par le sexe que n'importe lequel des autres hommes que je connaisse. Et je pense que je peux m'en sortir s'ils tentaient quelque chose. »

Il soupira. « Ce n'est simplement qu'une question d'apparence, Hermione, je ne veux pas que les gens pense que je suis un mauvais mari. Et tu serais dans une mauvaise posture si les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur moi. »

« Je ne vois pas comment, toi, alors que tu me laisses le maximum de liberté possible, tu pourrais être perçu comme étant un mauvais mari … »

« Tu as mal compris ce que je veux te dire ; nous sommes mariés, et donc c'est dans la logique que nous soyons ensemble pendant les grands événements sociaux comme les mariages ou même les bals ou les banquets. Je pensais que ceci était réglé après le banquet de Lucius. »

« Oh … Mais je peux toujours faire des choses toute seule, comme aller à pré-au-lard par exemple ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hermione se leva du lit. « Bien alors, je vais aller à Pré-au-lard et je dirais à Ron que tu viens au mariage avec moi. »

Severus se leva aussi. « Non, non, non, je n'ai pas dit que je … »

« Tu dois commencer à te sociabiliser. Nous ne devons pas rester tout le temps tous les deux ! Laisse-moi préparer la cérémonie et ensuite, nous nous retrouverons tous les deux avant d'y aller. Tu fais parti de l'ordre ! Je suis sûr que Mme. Weasley a invité tous les autres … »

Le visage de Severus s'obscurci. « Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle a invité tous les autres. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas le membre le plus aimé de l'Ordre. Je ne les aime pas, ils ne m'aiment pas. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Mais ils m'aiment bien moi. »

Severus soupira. Il savait déjà qu'il avait perdu la bataille. « Très bien, nous irons … mais tu resteras avec moi. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents. « Bien sûr, mon chéri ! Merci ! » Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. « Je t'aime ! »

Elle se retourna et sautilla jusqu'à la porte avant de sortir de la pièce. Severus regarda fixement la porte alors qu'elle se fermait. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Il ne savait pas si elle avait réfléchie à la portée de ses paroles. Avant qu'il ne puisse élucider le mystère de ceci, il sentit la marque le bruler. Il soupira. Au moins, il ne devait pas rester à la maison et attendre qu'elle revienne. Ça aurait été inquiétant…

**Oo°oO**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ???? Nous attendons vos réactions ...^^**

**Comment se passera à votre avis le mariage du frère de Ron ?? Comment va réagir Severus et comment les autres vont-ils réagir ???**

**Gros bisous à vous tous !!!**

**Le trio infernal **


	15. Discussion entre filles

**Salut vous tous !!! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ???? * ... Qu'elle est saoulante avec ses formules de politesse ... ***

**Lol ... Bref', j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant qu'elle me plait à moi et à mes bêtas... En ce moment, c'est surtout ma bêta-lectrice - bulle-de-savon - qui me corrige les chapitres et qui permet donc que vous ayez les chapitres à temps ... (Aplaudissements) ...**

**Je voudrais remercier vraiment toutes les personnes qui me mettent en alerte, tant auteur que story... Mais je remercie encore plus ceux qui me laisses des revieuw à chaque chapitre... Vos revieuw ensolleillent mes journées !!!! Je les adore alors merci pour tout ...**

**Alors vous verrez dans ce chapitre, un Voldemort en entremetteur ... mais l'est-il vraiment pour l'intérêt de Severus ou le sien ?? Vous le verrez plus tard. Je sais que la potion qu'a ingurgité Hermione vous intrigue, mais toutes vos questions (du moins je l'espère) trouveront une réponse au fil de ses 51 chapitres.**

**Gros bisous**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon, Cha darcy & Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**" Dans toute discussion, le plus délicat est toujours de faire la différence entre une querelle de mots et une querelle de fond "... Bertrand Russell**

**" Je déteste les discussions, elles vous font parfois changer d'avis " ... Oscar Wilde**

**" Dans une discussion, le plus difficile, ce n'est pas de défendre son opinion, c'est de la connaître " ... André Maurois**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort sourit quand Severus trébucha sur le tapis du salon en sortant de la cheminée. Il se rattrapa bien vite d'ailleurs. Severus voulait toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il était hilarant quand il était torturé. Quand Voldemort était déçu par Severus, il laissait les autres Mangemorts le torturer. Celui qui réussissait à faire pousser un cri de douleur à Severus avait le droit à une récompense. Mais c'était rare que Voldemort soit déçu par Severus. Le Maître des potions était un des meilleurs espions qu'il avait.

« Mon maître » Le salua Severus.

« Severus, assis-toi et enlève ton masque. » Dit Voldemort en montrant un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Severus s'assit, mais resta calme.

« Comment va ta femme ? » Demanda Voldemort alors qu'il lui servait une tasse de thé.

Le thé était en réalité du Veritaserum, mais si Voldemort vous donnez quelque chose à boire, vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser. Severus fronça les sourcils quand il vit la couleur suspecte. Voldemort arqua un sourcil inexistant et Severus bu rapidement.

Voldemort sourit. « J'ai fait quelques modifications dans la potion. Je veux juste voir quels en sont les effets. »

Severus devint un peu plus blême. « C'est un peu… amer. »

Voldemort sourit. La potion commençait à faire effet.

« Dis-moi, Severus. Pourquoi es-tu contre la mise à mort de bébés ? Pourtant ils n'auraient même pas le temps de souffrir, puisqu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'ils leurs arriveraient. »

« Parce qu'ils sont la pureté dont ce monde a besoin. Ils ne connaissent rien des horreurs du monde et ils peuvent toujours rire, d'un rire franc et innocent. »

« J'ai vu que tu avais tué des enfants par le passé. »

« Les enfants peuvent être aussi mauvais que les adultes. Ils apprennent à être comme ça par les adultes. Les bébés ne l'ont pas appris encore. »

« Penses-tu que je suis mauvais, Severus ? »

« Oui. »

« Penses-tu que Dumbledore est mauvais ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

« Parce que vous avez tué Lily. Elle était la seule personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. »

« Pourquoi détestes-tu Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que c'est un démon déguisé qui se cache derrière un masque de suffisance et d'avarice. Il est aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que vous l'êtes, mais il le cache derrière d'humbles mots. Il brode toujours, mais il ne dit jamais l'exacte vérité. Il n'a confiance en personne. Et il ne reconnaît pas ce qu'il a fait. »

« Tu penses être mauvais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ta femme ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus hésita. Il semblait comme se battre pour ne pas dire la vérité.

« Comme cette entrevue est intéressante. » Pensa Voldemort, souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Parce que je suis trop amoureux pour le voir. »

Voldemort sourit. « Tu ne vois pas ses défauts ? »

« Si je les vois. Elle est enfantine, impatiente, naïve et manipulatrice, mais elle ne le sait pas elle-même je crois. »

« T'aime-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle me l'a dit pourtant. »

« Quand ? »

« Avant qu'elle ne parte cet après-midi. »

« Où est-elle allée ? »

« A pré-au-lard, avec ses amis. »

« Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »

« Pas de ses amis. »

« Mais ? »

« Elle veut aller à un mariage d'un des frères Weasley. Il y aura beaucoup d'hommes là-bas. Et elle est si belle. »

« La laisseras-tu y aller ? »

« Oui, mais j'irai avec elle. »

« Quand est cet évènement ? »

« A Halloween. »

Voldemort sourit. « Potter sera là aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Peut-être est-il l'heure de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Poudlard. Juste pour effrayer les élèves … Je veux qu'ils mettent Poudlard en alerte maximum. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La crainte fait que les gens se refugient dans les bras des autres pour les protéger de l'ennemi. La crainte crée la cohue et le trouble. Elle apportera le chaos dont j'ai besoin. Mhhh ! … Il y a aussi quelques livres qui ne sont qu'à Poudlard et dont j'ai besoin. »

« Hermione sera furieuse. »

« Au contraire, je lui en donnerait l'accès. Cela ne serait-il pas intéressant pour notre petit dévoreur de livres ? »

« Elle pensera aux autres étudiants. Elle voudra que vous les rendiez. »

Voldemort sourit. Oui, il y comptait. Mais il devait simplement vérifier quelques choses dans les livres et ensuite, il n'aurait pas besoin d'eux. Après cela, Hermione penserait que c'était gentil de sa part de les rendre à Poudlard pour les autres élèves. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et son plan se mettrait en place.

« Maintenant, Severus, avant que la potion n'agisse plus, parlons un peu plus de ta femme … »

**Oo°oO**

Hermione sortit dehors, elle passa un très bel après-midi avec Harry et Ron. C'était presque comme avant. D'abord, ils allèrent chez Zonko, le magasin des farces et attrapes. Ron essaya de la convaincre d'acheter un chaudron qui fait disparaître toutes les potions après une demi-heure. Ron pensait que ce serait amusant de remplacer le chaudron de Rogue par celui-ci. Mais Hermione rappela rapidement le mauvais caractère de Severus face aux plaisanteries de mauvais goûts. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui et apparemment, Ron lui non plus. Quand ils quittèrent le magasin, il commença à pleuvoir. Ils décidèrent d'aller aux trois balais pour prendre une bière au beurre. Après quelques minutes seulement, Ginny les rejoints.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'elles trouvent à Malfoy. » Grimaça Ginny. Apparemment, ses amies avaient voulues attirer les faveurs de Drago Malfoy.

« Il m'a fait des excuses pour m'avoir appelé Sang-de-bourbe il y a deux semaines environ. » Se souvint Hermione.

Les autres trois la regardèrent fixement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry

Hermione rit. « Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis l'épouse de Severus. Il le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il m'appelait encore comme ça. »

« Probablement … Il est tellement hypocrite. Un lèche-botte de première celui-là. » Murmura Ron.

« Alors comment ça va dans les appartements des mariés ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Bien. » Dit Hermione en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ginny

« Le ministère avait planifié un contrôle pour aujourd'hui … »

« Y avait-il un problème ? » Demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Ils veulent juste que je tombe enceinte. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, gênés.

Ginny semblait, elle, intéressée. « Donc toi et Rogue, vous avez déjà passés le stade du contact physique ? »

« Ginny ! » Gémit Ron. « Pas ici ! »

Ginny roula des yeux et prit la main d'Hermione. « Tu viens, on va au toilette pour dames ? »

Hermione sourit, et laissa Ginny l'entrainer jusqu'au toilettes.

« Alors ? Dis-moi quelques détails juteux !!!?? » Demanda Ginny, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Hermione regarda les cabines, mais elles semblaient tous êtres vides. Il y avait juste une vieille dame qui se lavait les mains, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hermione soupira. « … Très bien mais je ne sais pas quoi dire … »

« Oh ! Allez ! Est-ce qu'il est bon ? »

« Je pense … Mais je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. »

Ginny rit sottement. « Et… son sexe est gros ? »

Hermione sourit. « Plus gros que tout ce que disaient mes livres ! »

« Je parie qu'il était bon alors… »

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour, Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle n'a savait rien de la vie sexuelle des autres personnes.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça du sexe … Il n'a même pas eu le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur avant de jouir. » Elle fit une grimace. « Et je t'assure que je m'en serait passée. »

« Qui c'était ? »

« Dean. »

« Thomas ?! »

« Ouaip. »

« Quand ?! »

« Oh, il y a quelques semaines … je me suis séparée de lui la semaine dernière. »

Hermione se sentie immédiatement très coupable. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient été ensemble. « Quand avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ? »

« Nous avons commencés à flirter avant l'été et ensuite, nous avons gardé contact pendant les vacances … Et quand nous sommes revenus pour la rentrée en septembre … Bien, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. Il est bon quand il embrasse, mais … Tu as de la chance d'être mariée à quelqu'un qui est assez mûr et expérimenté. »

« Je te crois… »

« Alors … Dis tout à ta meilleure amie !!! Ca fait quoi de voir l'engin en grandeur nature ! ? »

Hermione rit. « Et bien … c'est amusant … Mais lui, succède taquinerie sur taquinerie sur ce sujet. »

Ginny rit sottement. « Je parie que tu le taquines … Tu fais l'amour chaque nuit avec lui ? »

« Oui … et parfois pendant la journée aussi … » Dit en rougissant Hermione.

« Oh ! Très intéressant ! Mais encore ? »

« Il m'a emmené dans un passage secret, en sortant de la bibliothèque et … Je pense que le terme approprié est qu'il m'a prise contre le mur. »

« Aucune sortie ! »

« Oui … »

« Mais c'est un enseignant ! »

« Et bien … oui … Mais je pense que c'est pourquoi il n'a pas peur d'être découvert. »

Ginny la regarda et rougit elle aussi. « Merlin, je n'avais jamais pensé que Rogue serait si … Non, attend, je vois très bien Rogue dans le rôle du grand pervers en fait. Vous l'avez fait dans la salle de classe aussi ? »

Hermione rougit.

« Vous l'avez fait ! »

« Et bien … pas vraiment … Il m'a juste donné un orgasme hallucinant sur son bureau. »

« Je suis jalouse ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Tu t'énerves parce que je te parles de moi et Severus ? »

« Totalement ! C'est un magnifique conte de fée ! La jeune fille innocente, passionnée de sexe avec notre plus sournois enseignement … »

« Ginny ! » Parfois, Ginny était un peu trop ouverte d'esprit au goût d'Hermione. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire sottement à sa phrase.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu penses qu'il serait bon dans un ménage à trois ? »

« Pas avec une autre élève en tout cas. En plus, je ne serais pas à l'aise. »

Ginny rit sottement. « C'est sûr, tu es bien trop puérile. On retourne voir les garçons ? »

« D'accord… Attend Ginny, juste une chose… Tu n'en parles à personne d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Et chaque fois que tu ressens le besoin de parler de toi et Severus, n'hésite pas et viens me voir. »

« Tu dois vraiment te trouver un autre petit ami. » Dit Hermione en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide.

« M'en parle pas. » Soupira Ginny. « Mais maintenant, j'aurais des épisodes de tes aventures nocturnes avec ton charmant mari ! »

« Ginny ! »

« Quoi ? Il est sexy ! »

« J'avais la vague impression qu'au début tu pensais que c'était une chauve-souris sournoise. »

« J'ai passé trop de temps avec Demelza et Jackie. »

« Oh, les fondatrices du fan club de Drago Malfoy ! »

Ginny soupira et roula des yeux. « Elles sont sympa quand elles ne parlent pas de garçons. »

« J'essayerai de sortir de l'appartement plus souvent et je pourrais venir te voir. » Lui promit Hermione. Ginny sourit et lui fit une légère accolade.

« Pourquoi les filles prennent-elle autant de temps quand elles vont au toilette ensemble ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'elles s'asseyaient à la table.

« Elles parlent, bien sûr. » Répondit joyeusement Ginny.

« Et quelle fut cette conversation entre fille ? » Demanda Harry soupçonneusement.

« Tu ne le sauras jamais. » Hermione sourit à Ginny, qui sourit elle aussi en réponse.

Ils finirent leurs bières au beurre et retournèrent au château. Harry voulait qu'Hermione les accompagne à la tour mais elle refusa. Severus l'attendait probablement. Elle se demanda s'il voudrait faire l'amour avec elle encore une fois. Probablement. Sans le remarquer, elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement dans les cachots. Quand elle entra dans les appartements, elle eut le vague sentiment que quelque chose clochait.

Les premières choses qu'elle vit fut sa robe de sorcier et son masque de Mangemort, posés sur un fauteuil près du feu. Elle savait que c'était à Severus, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un, qui oublierait de le ranger. La chose suivante qu'elle vit fut la lumière provenant de la salle de bain. Fronçant les sourcils, elle alla vers la porte er regarda au travers de l'embrassure. Elle haleta et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Severus était assis près des toilettes, malade. En réponse à sa question, il vomit. Hermione plissa le nez quand une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint.

« Va t'en. » Dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, là c'est sûr. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« C'est juste une réaction allergique … Mon corps doit juste faire sortir le problème. » Gémit-il en mettant une main sur son estomac. La seconde suivante il vomit de nouveau.

C'était bizarre pour elle devoir son mari et son enseignant dans un moment de faiblesse. Pour une raison obscure, elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade.

Il respira à fond. « Je pense que je vais mieux … »

Sans vraiment comprendre, Hermione prit une serviette qui était accrochée au mur et la trempa dans de l'eau froide. Elle l'a donna à Severus, qui l'a pris sans un mot et se nettoya. Hermione rempli un verre d'eau et le lui donna. Il bu avant de tout recracher de nouveau. Hermione tira la chasse d'eau et nettoya la pièce avec sa baguette. Severus était toujours assis sur le sol, une expression fatiguée sur son visage.

« Viens. » Elle lui donna sa main. « Viens dans la chambre à coucher. »

Severus regarda sa main. « Je peux marcher tout seul. »

Hermione le laissa essayer de se relever et le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il se rattrapa in-extrémiste. « C'est ce que je vois. Viens au lit, je resterais à tes côtés et je vais te préparer le nécessaire si tu as envie de vomir. »

Il murmura quelque chose, comme un vague « merci » suivit d'une insulte contre lui-même. Il se leva lentement et alla dans la chambre à coucher. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était mal et elle espérait qu'il n'essayait pas d'être courageux devant elle. Bien sûr, c'était bizarre de le voir malade, mais tout le monde peut tomber malade. Ils vivraient ensemble pour le reste de leurs vies ; elle le verrait malade encore. Et elle tomberait elle aussi malade. Elle trouva un seau sous le lavabo et le remplit d'un peu d'eau. Sa mère le faisait toujours car les restes du vomi partaient plus facilement après. Quand elle entra dans la chambre à coucher, il était déjà dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle mit le seau à côté de lui et s'assit sur une chaise, le regardant.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non. »

Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

« Et ton état va empirer encore ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Elle le regarda attentivement. « Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que Voldemort était mauvais, mais il avait été si gentil avec elle. Pourquoi empoisonnerait-il Severus ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse-moi seul. »

« Severus, s'il te plaît. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

« Non, tu ne m'aideras pas. C'est juste une réaction allergique. J'irais mieux demain matin. »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Hermione soupira et se leva. « Promets-moi de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Je vais très bien. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « S'il te plait, arrête de jouer au héros, Severus. Tu es malade. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça ! Laisse-moi t'aider. J'ai déjà eu des tas d'ennuis avec Harry, je sais ce que c'est d'être malade ! »

Severus ouvrit les yeux. « Je ne suis pas comme Potter. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Mais je suis ta femme. Nous devons nous aider dans les moments difficiles que nous traversons autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Très bien. Donne-moi un peu plus d'eau et laisse-moi dormir. »

Hermione acquiesça et Severus ferma les yeux. Quand Hermione quitta la chambre, elle trembla. Des pensées terrifiantes lui vinrent en mémoire. Et si son état empirait ? Et si Voldemort l'avait vraiment empoisonné ! Elle repoussa ses sombres pensées. Non, Voldemort ne le ferait pas. Severus était son Mangemort. Voldemort pensait que Severus était son espion à Poudlard. Il ne le tuerait pas … À moins qu'il n'ait découvert que Severus était un espion pour Dumbledore. Non, si c'était le cas, Severus serait mort séance tenante.

Il n'était allé voir Voldemort que deux heures environs, pas plus. Voldemort venait d'utiliser Severus comme un vulgaire cobaye. Mais Severus était un maître des potions. Il savait probablement quand il avait une réaction allergique. Elle respira à fond. Tout allait bien. Mais l'étau froid qui enserrait son cœur ne disparaissait pas pour autant …

**Oo°oO**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?? Je traduis passablement bien ??? ... ^^ Le chapitre vous plait-il ?**

**Toujours aussi anxieuse de vous faire plaisir, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous poser trop de questions parfois.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis, ils sont tous contructifs !!! Tous autant qu'ils sont !!**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Le trio infernal**


	16. La belle Hermione

**Salut tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !?**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout en couleur ^^(façon de parler)**

**Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui me mettent des revieuw mais je tiens quand même à répondre à deux revieuw anonymes, puisque je ne peux le faire que par ce biais :**

**Eileen19 : Tu revieuw à chaque chapitre et je sais que tu es une des plus fidèles à m'encourager et à me soutenir ... Je voulais néanmoins te répondre pour te dire que malheureusement, je ne pense que pas que ton "PS" soit possible ^^ ... On est dans une fic assez centrée sur ça, et tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard ... Car "ceci" a une importance capitale et cela en devient ridicule parfois, cela est vrai, mais bon c'est marrant ^^ ... Gros bisous à toi. **

**Océane : Bon alors, je tiens donc à te préciser, même si tu me l'as fais remarqué dans ta revieuw, que c'est une traduction ... Mais "légiment" existe et l'auteur ne l'a pas inventé ... Sinon, moi aussi je n'y connais rien à l'univers de harry potter ... Je risque d'être un peu cru dans mes paroles .. Mais me recommander des OOC, ce n'était pas très fin de ta part. J'avoue sur le coup avoir été un peu surprise ... Mais bon merci du conseil quand même ... Je ne fais que traduire, donc l'histoire en elle-même, moi je l'ai trouvé bien et donc j'ai voulu la faire partager. Comme j'ai toujours dis, tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer. J'espère néanmoins que tu continueras à me lire. Bisous.**

**Voilà. Après cette petite interruption, je reprends. Donc dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent encore plus, et on va savoir plus de choses sur le quotiden d'Hermione et Severus et quelques petites nouvelles croustillantes sur la jeunesse de notre cher Severus. Lol. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Amicalement votre.**

**Bulle-de-savon, Cha Darcy & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Il n'y que deux belles choses au monde, les femmes et les roses, et que deux bons morceaux : les femmes et les melons" ... François de Malherbe**

**"Une belle femme plait aux yeux, une bonne femme plait au coeur ; L'une est un bijou, l'autre est un trésor" ... Napoléon Bonaparte**

**"Appelons la femme un bel animal sans fourrure dont la peau est très recherchée" ... Jules Renard**

**"Les femmes préfèrent être belles, plutôt qu'intelligentes, parce que chez les hommes, il y a plus d'idiots que d'aveugles" ... Yvonnes Printemps**

**Oo°oO**

Severus ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Quand le sérum de vérité avait finalement perdu de son effet, Voldemort l'avait laissé s'en aller avec un air suffisant. Severus avait eu envie de vomir a même le parquet de la salle de réunion, mais il savait que la punition aurait été encore plus douloureuse. Donc il avait réussi à revenir à la maison et ensuite, il avait laissé son corps réagir au poison. On ne devait jamais mélanger du sang humain avec du poisson vénéneux. Voldemort le savait, mais il s'en fichait sans doute, vu que le résultat escompté était là. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait tout nettoyer ensuite. Et ce n'était pas mortel ; Severus irait beaucoup, d'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus.

Mais Severus n'aimait pas le fait qu'Hermione l'avait vu aussi pathétique et faible. Il voulait être fort. Elle ne devrait pas l'aider. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il était toujours capable de s'occuper de lui-même, il l'avait toujours fait… Son père était bien trop dur et sa mère n'osait même plus lui montrer de gestes affectueux à la fin, vu que son père disait toujours que de montrer de l'amour, c'était montrer ses faiblesses… Il était devenu un solitaire à partir de ce moment-là et l'avait toujours été depuis. Et maintenant cette fille … arrivait dans sa vie et voulait l'aider ? Très bien, ils étaient mariés, mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état, tout simplement. Il avait sa fierté virile à conserver !

Il sentit qu'une nouvelle vague de nausées revenait et gémit. Il respira à fond et se retourna dans le lit, pour se coucher sur le dos. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. Il pouvait résister face à un endoloris et maintes autres tortures. Mais ce poison lui faisait un mal de chien, même s'il essayer de ne pas y penser. La douleur était bien trop forte.

Ce poison refusait de diminuer d'intensité, mais il était assez fort pour faire ce qu'il voulait néanmoins, à un petit niveau de compétence bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. Quand quelqu'un le torturait, il pouvait toujours trouver un peu de réconfort dans le fait qu'il serait capable de le torturer à son tour plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre son propre corps, et il ne pouvait pas résonner normalement dans la situation présente. Ce serait stupide. Il était malade et il s'ennuyait. Il voulait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais vite !

« Hermione ! » L'appela-t-il.

Elle vint rapidement, une expression nerveuse sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque onze heures. Tu devrais essayer de dormir »

« J'en ai marre de dormir. Je ne suis pas fatigué » C'était un mensonge. Il était fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas dormir néanmoins, mais ça, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le sache.

« Tu veux lire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais lire quoi que ce soit »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il allait lui répondre quand il remarqua qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit. « Est-ce que tu t'étais endormie ? »

« Non, je me suis juste couchée sur le divan pour lire »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger »

Severus gémit « C'est ton lit aussi. »

Hermione hésita

« Je ne suis pas contagieux » Dit-il en râlant.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire contrit, rampa dans le lit et se mit du côté du mur. Son côté. Il laissa retomber la couverture sur elle. Hermione mit une main sur son estomac et commença à le frotter légèrement.

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-il

Elle enleva sa main. « Désolée … Ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire ça quand j'étais malade »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant » Dit-il, mi figue, mi raisin.

« D'accord, mais je pensais juste que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de réconfort »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux que je dormes ici ? »

Il l'embrassa. « Très bien, alors continue à caresser mon ventre, tu me fais du bien »

Hermione sourit et remit sa main sur son estomac. Il avait seulement un boxeur sur lui, donc elle avait le libre accès. À sa plus grande désolation, les mouvements qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts lui apportaient un bien fou. Il se sentait … bien. Il somnola pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir. Cette fois, il rêva de sa mère et du temps où elle avait été une vraie mère pour lui…

Quand il se réveilla, Hermione dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il enleva soigneusement sa main de son torse et se leva du lit. Il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Il chancelait un peu, mais il réussit à y aller. Il revint même et s'écroula sur le lit. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais son corps était encore très faible. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de manger, mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine.

Hermione s'était réveillée au moment où elle l'avait sentit s'écrouler dans le lit. Elle bailla et s'assit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux » Murmura-t-il

« Bien, je pense que tu vas pouvoir manger quelque chose. » Elle se leva du lit. « Tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Rien … »

« Tu dois manger, Severus »

« Du yaourt alors »

« Très bien »

Hermione sortit de la pièce et revint avec un yaourt. Severus réussit à en manger la moitié avant que son estomac ne proteste. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit et essaya de ne pas penser à la nausée qui commençait à le prendre.

« Pauvre, Severus » Murmura Hermione en commençant à masser sa main. Elle appuya sur son pouce légèrement. Severus sentit la nausée disparaître petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca marche ? » Elle semblait étonnée.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est supposé marcher ? »

« Oh, j'ai lu un peu du shiatsu hier soir. C'est une vieille technique asiatique pour que la personne se sente mieux. Ça vient de la théorie que tout est en lien dans notre corps … je pense que quelqu'un, qui était vraiment bon dans ce domaine, pourrait faire partir la nausée …Mon père l'utilise sur ses patients parfois, quand ils sont effrayés ou quand ils ont mal. Je pensais que ça pourrait te faire du bien à toi aussi. Donc j'ai emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque »

« T'ais-je déjà dis que tu étais merveilleuse ? » Demanda-il

Hermione rougit. « Seulement quand nous faisons l'amour »

Il sourit. Il se sentait mieux déjà. « Et tu as seulement regardé cette méthode ? »

« Non … Je pensais à ce que le seigneur des ténèbres a dit … De ma capacité d'aider les autres en ressentant ce qu'ils ressentent. Et ensuite je pensais à la magie qui était connecté à nos émotions et je pensais aussi que je pourrais probablement aider quelqu'un seulement en le voulant en ayant de forts sentiments pour elle … »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je suis … »

Hermione sourit. « Je sais que je t'aime plus que tout et je pense aussi savoir que tu peux t'améliorer, humainement s'entend. Je pense que mes sentiments réveillent ma magie et que je suis … et bien … une sorte de guérison pour toi »

Severus ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa femme de dix-sept ans était assise là, parlant d'un art qui était perdu depuis des siècles. Et cette idée venait du seigneur des ténèbres ! Les Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste possédaient cette magie, mais ils devaient toujours utiliser une baguette magique. Il doutait qu'ils utilisaient leurs sentiments pour guérir quelqu'un. Ils prenaient la magie directement de leur source magique. Il devait en discuter avec quelqu'un. Tristement assez, il ne connaissait personne à qui il pourrait en parler sans que cette dite personne ne l'utilise dans son propre intérêt. Dumbledore demanderait à Hermione de tout lui dire et peut-être tenter des expériences sur elle, juste pour savoir comment elle faisait. Le seigneur des ténèbres ferait probablement d'Hermione son propre guérisseur personnel ou quelque chose comme ça.

Attendez… Elle avait dit que cette hypothèse avait été émit par le seigneur des ténèbres. Se pourrait-il que le seigneur des ténèbres le sache déjà ? Severus se souvenait des choses que Voldemort lui avait demandées quand il était sous l'effet de la potion. C'était surtout basé sur leur vie sexuelle. Severus avait pensé que Voldemort voulait juste l'embarrasser au début.

Et si le seigneur des ténèbres recherchait un autre but ? Severus savait que Voldemort cherchait une façon de devenir immortel. Il n'était pas vraiment immortel maintenant et il y avait quelque chose de détruit à l'intérieur de lui. Severus savait aussi que le seigneur des ténèbres avait une potion fortifiante, mais il ne savait pas où elle était. Parfois, quand Voldemort finissait un rude combat, il avait l'habitude de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers pendant des heures et ensuite, il revenait vers eux, plus fort que jamais. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais … Severus avait le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose tournait mal quand Voldemort s'enfermait dans ses appartements …

Il soupira. Quoi que ce fût, il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec Hermione. Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres voudrait-il se servir de l'amie de dix-sept ans d'Harry Potter ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Voldemort voulu le garçon, et c'était pourquoi il l'avait fait épouser Severus. Et c'était pourquoi il ferait dans peu de temps une attaque préventive à Poudlard … Il devait en parler à Dumbledore.

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Il y a quelques choses que je dois dire à Dumbledore. Peux-tu m'aider à aller jusqu'au salon et l'appeler pour moi ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu es assez en état pour ça ? » Demanda-elle, inquiète.

Il sourit. « Oui, je te remercie »

Hermione sourit vivement et prit son peignoir. Il sortit dans le salon et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle rassemblait de la poudre de cheminette et qu'elle en jetait dans le feu. Elle était si belle. Si parfaite… oh, Circé, il agissait comme un petit garçon qui rencontrait l'amour pour la première fois.

« Excusez-moi, professeur » Dit Hermione quand le feu devint vert. « Mais Severus souhaite parler avec vous »

« J'arrive Madame Rogue » Répondit joyeusement Dumbledore.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Severus doucement. « Tu ne voudrais pas sortir et aller voir tes amis quelque temps ? Je suis sûr qu'ils te manquent »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas lui dire quelque chose d'inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus soupira. « Rien qui ne peut être réparé »

« Ca concerne le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Severus hésita. « Et bien, oui, mais personne ne sera blessé »

Elle semblait soulagée « Oh, bien alors … Je serai de retour dans une heure environ ! »

Severus respira à fond quand elle sortit. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait qu'elle ait confiance en eux, mais c'était assez difficile vu qu'il menaçait d'attaquer sa deuxième maison, Poudlard. Severus avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Voldemort lui dirait lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça quand il le rencontrerait. Dumbledore arriva dans le salon à ce moment là. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Severus. « Tu vas bien, Severus ? »

« Non, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos »

« Tu as vu Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et je dois vous avertir. Il essayera d'attaquer l'école »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? Quand ? »

« À Halloween ; nous devrons faire partir les élèves »

« Bien sûr, je n'objecte pas ce choix. Que veut-il ? »

« Trouver Potter, bien sûr » Mentit Severus. « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions lui dire. Je sais d'Hermione qu'il sera au mariage Weasley à ce moment-là. Je pense qu'il est sage de ne pas lui dire ainsi qu'aux autres élèves, maintenant. Nous devons garder ceci pour nous ou bien les parents retireront les enfants de l'école »

Dumbledore acquiesça « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça arriver. Les enfants ont besoin de leur éducation. Ou bien ils seront une cible facile pour lui quand ils seront plus âgés. Ils doivent savoir ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal »

Severus roula mentalement des yeux, mais il fit semblant d'avoir une expression préoccupée « Oui, bien sûr »

« Penses-tu qu'il détruira l'école ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, pas du tout. Il a trop de respect pour cela. Il veut la contrôler »

« Bien alors … Nous enverrons les enfants chez eux … Nous leur dirons que nous devons faire quelques changements, pour leur propre sécurité, bien sûr … et ensuite … Tu penses que nous serions capables de nous battre contre lui ? »

Severus secoua la tête « Cela ne sert à rien d'appeler les Aurors, vu qu'ils donneraient l'alerte dans ce cas. Les gens s'affoleraient »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Les enfants doivent se sentir en sécurité ici … Et aussitôt que Voldemort sera ici, nous serons capables de savoir quelles salles il pourra casser et ensuite, nous pouvons les fortifier, pour qu'il ne rentre plus. Est-ce que vous êtes certain qu'il n'essayera pas de détruire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Peut-être le lit de Potter quand il découvrira qu'il ne dort pas là … Mais je pense qu'il fera une sortie discrète … Il ne veut pas que les Aurors vienne ici non plus »

« Très bien … ca me fait de la peine de laisser tout le monde dans le flou, mais c'est peut-être mieux. Cette fois, au moins »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur »

« Ta femme le sait-elle ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je m'en occuperai immédiatement. J'ai confiance en toi pour ne pas ébruiter cette affaire ? »

« Ma bouche est scellée »

« Bien »

Dumbledore disparut dans les flammes. Severus se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Dumbledore voulait que l'école reste un trophée de guerre. C'était assez facile de duper tous le monde. Vous ne pourriez pas garder l'école tel quel, mais vous pourriez duper Dumbledore en y croyant dur comme fer.

**Oo°oO**

Le lundi matin, Hermione découvrit que Severus se sentait en effet beaucoup mieux. « Severus … Tu es en train de faire quoi là au juste ? Tu me caresses ? » Elle venait de se réveiller et était couchée sur le dos, contre le torse de Severus.

« Ouiiiiiiii … » Ronronna Severus en embrassant son cou tandis que sa main allait se poser sur son sein. « Mais je préférerais aller caresser un autre endroit »

« Severus … Mhhh … oh … »

Severus caressait son mamelon, et la réveillait, tout en douceur.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda-il en suçant son lobe d'oreille.

Elle gémit.

Severus se débarrassa de leurs vêtements et la retourna pour la faire sienne. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme deux, trois minutes après. Ça n'avait pas été un orgasme fulgurant, mais c'était assez pour qu'ils se sentent bien. Severus embrassa sa joue quand il se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Hermione savait qu'il était heureux et accompli. Elle ne savait pas que Severus pouvait être si merveilleux. Peut-être qu'un peu de sport le matin n'était pas si mal finalement. Ça permettait d'être d'attaque pour la journée. Quand elle entendit l'eau s'éteindre, elle se leva du lit. Elle avait elle aussi besoin d'une douche. Entièrement nue, elle alla dans la salle de bain alors que Severus s'en allait. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et il sourit. Quand elle fut à son niveau, au lieu de la laisser passer, il lui prit le bras et lui donna un baiser passionné.

Hermione sourit quand il brisa le baiser « Tu sembles heureux ce matin, je me trompe ? »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi » Répondit-il, en souriant toujours.

Hermione soupira, heureuse. « Tout semble si… merveilleux. »

« Oui, ça l'est » Après un autre baiser, il l'a lâcha.

Hermione n'était pas une de ses personnes qui chantait sous la douche, mais elle ne put résister à fredonner un air joyeux. Tout était si beau. Severus était en bonne santé maintenant. Elle aussi était en bonne santé. Ginny et Harry devenaient vraiment très proches. Ron avait été très gentil avec elle hier. Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs hier soir et, finalement, elle était à jour dans son travail. Et elle venait de faire l'amour avec lui. Elle aimait le sexe. Le Sexe était … très relaxant. Peut-être resterait-elle après son cours ce matin … Non, Severus avait une autre classe après la sienne.

Quand elle quitta la salle de bains, Severus était déjà habillé et l'attendait. Hermione l'embrassa encore une fois et son cœur se remplit de joie et d'amour. Elle rentra dans la grande salle vingt minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Ils parlèrent un peu avant que Ginny ne se lève pour aller en cours. Hermione prit une autre tranche de pain beurrée et rejoignit Harry et Ron alors qu'ils allaient à leur premier cours de la matinée : Potion.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que nous avons Potion en première heure lundi matin » Gémi Ron.

« Tu es bien trop négatif, Ron » Sourit Hermione. « C'est vraiment un sujet fascinant. »

« Ça c'est sur, surtout pour une personne qui dort avec le dit enseignant ! » Dit une voix derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna et vit Pansy Parkinson, qui était suivit par une autre fille de Serpentard.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Et dis-moi, par Merlin, ce que ça peut bien te faire que je dorme avec lui ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de te baiser comme toi tu le souhaites. Tu ne dois pas te contenter de lui, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Tu es avec lui juste pour avoir de bonnes notes en Potion ! »

« Hermione ne ferait pas ça » Dit violement Harry. « Elle a des bonnes notes et se distingue parce qu'elle étudie. Elle avait déjà les meilleures notes avant qu'elle ne se marie avec lui ! »

« Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle est déjà couchée avec lui auparavant pour ça » Dit Pansy d'un air hautain. « Dis-moi, Sang-de-bourbe, que dirait ton mari s'il découvrait que tu suces tous les professeur de l'école ? »

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent pour frapper Pansy, mais ils étaient dans les cachots et beaucoup d'élèves avaient entendus la remarque de Pansy.

« Ferme là Pansy, surtout si c'est pour dire des inepties » Dit Draco Malfoy. « Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Rogue n'a pas voulu s'accorder tes faveurs pour que tu ais des meilleures notes … que tu dois harceler sa femme »

Pansy se retourna vivement et regarda fixement Drago. « Pourquoi prends-tu la défense de la sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Ce n'est plus une sang-de-bourbe désormais, Parkinson » Siffla Drago. « Tu ne te tiens pas au courant des nouvelles ? »

Pansy devint très pâle et murmura quelque chose avant de marcher vers le bout du couloir. Drago roula des yeux et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Hermione sourit en réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? » Siffla Ron. « Depuis quand tu es amie avec Drago Malfoy ? »

« Je ne suis pas amie avec lu » Nia Hermione. « Mais je te l'ais déjà dit, il m'a fait des excuses et me défend parce que je suis la femme de Severus »

Harry la regarda, septique. « Je n'aime pas trop cette façon qu'il a de se comporter avec toi … De quelles nouvelles parlait-il ? Ça a à voir avec les Mangemorts ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Oh, allez Harry, pourquoi les Mangemorts auraient-ils parlés de moi ? »

Harry lui dit, d'une voix basse. « Et bien, tu es mariée avec l'un d'entre eux »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Severus apparut et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe. Hermione lui donna un sourire suffisant. Elle devait lui demander si Pansy lui avait vraiment demander de coucher avec lui pour avoir de meilleures notes…

**Oo°oO**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?? Bien ? Nul ? Archi nul ??**

**Vous avez deux solutions :**

**1- Soit vous pensez que ce chapitre équivaut (presque) à un calin avec Drago ...**

**2 - Soit vous pensez que ce chapitre vaut pire que d'embrasser Mimi Geignarde ... ^^**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !!!**

**Merci encore pour tout !!! Nous vous remercions toutes les trois !**

**Le trio infernal ...**


	17. Secrets

**Salut le monde !!! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais avec les cours, les devoirs et le fait que je sois dans une année critique selon les profs (la Terminale), j'ai un peu moins de temps pour traduire ^^ ... mais je suis toujours là et mes bêtas aussi !!!**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me revieuw, qui me mettent en alerte, en auteur favori, et qui me laisse des revieuw anonymes. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture **

**Cha Darcy, bulle-de-savon & Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**" On ne force pas le secret. Soit le secret vient comme de lui-même à soi, ou bien le secret vous est interdit " ... Victor-Lévy Beaulieu**

**" Rien ne pèse tant qu'un secret ; le porter loin est difficile aux dames et je sais même sur ce fait, bon nombre d'hommes qui sont femmes " ... Jean de la Fontaine**

**" Pour que demeure le secret, nous tairons jusqu'au silence " Max-Pol Fouchet**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort soupira et regarda la jeune fille couchée à côté de lui. Elle avait crié il y avait de cela 5 minutes tout au plus, mais maintenant elle était presque morte. « Bella » appela-t-il.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de lui. Elle avait observé le spectacle. Comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Je l'ai tuée » Murmura-t-il, déçu.

« Vous auriez pu m'utiliser, je suis plus résistante ! » Se plaignit Bella.

Voldemort monta sur le lit. « Non, je ne veux pas te tuer. Toi, tu es là quand je veux avoir du plaisir »

Il regarda le corps de la jeune femme. Elle respirait toujours, mais elle ne se réveillerait plus. Il ne se donnerait pas même la peine d'essayer de la ranimer pour continuer. « Je deviens … plus faible » Dit-il en soupirant.

Bella étreignit son corps nu. « Non, maître … C'est juste une rechute. Vous vous lèverez de nouveau. »

« J'espère juste que je pourrais attendre la Saint-Sylvestre … j'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt. L'année dernière aurait été parfait »

« Vous avez besoin de la fille parfaite pour cela … Vous l'avez maintenant … »

« Pas encore » Siffla-t-il. Il repoussa Bella. « Severus rend les choses encore plus difficiles. Il n'était pas supposé l'aimer ! »

« Elle tombera amoureuse de vous, mon seigneur, elle le doit »

« Et si elle ne le fait pas ? J'ai besoin d'elle. Son aide doit être volontaire sinon le rituel ne pourra pas marcher » Il commença à marcher de long en large dans la chambre « Je dois retrouver ma puissance d'antan. J'ai besoin de ma force dans sa totalité ! »

« Vous êtes puissant, mon seigneur, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps »

« J'ai besoin d'encore plus ! » Siffla-t-il. « Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de ces maudits livres à Poudlard. Ma mémoire est … est … » Il se retourna et frappa le mur avec son poing. Il fit un vacarme assourdissant et haleta face à la douleur qu'il ressentit « C'est incroyable ! J'ai réussi à rester en vie en tant qu'esprit pendant treize ans ! TREIZE ANS ! Et j'ai été réincarné en ça ! EN CA !!! »

Bella vint vers lui, prit sa main et la caressa doucement. Elle l'embrassa et le caressa.

Voldemort ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je tombe en morceaux, Bella. Mon esprit est fort, mais mon corps tombe en morceaux … j'ai besoin de cette fille »

« Elle viendra, maître. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas venir ? Elle voudra être près de votre grandeur, comme tous les autres … »

« Je sais, Bella, je sais … » Il soupira de nouveau. « Encore deux mois et je serais rétablit. Un an et je deviendrais immortel ! »

« Oui, maître »

Voldemort ouvrit ses yeux et recommença à respirer normalement, froid de nouveau. « Brûle la fille, Bella. Ne laisse aucune trace. J'ai quelques affaires à traiter »

Oo°oO

« Tu utilises les élèves ?! Pour qu'ils aient de meilleures notes après ?! »

Hermione regardait fixement son mari. C'était vendredi matin et ils étaient couchés sur leur lit. Alors qu'ils se faisaient un câlin, Hermione s'était rappelé ce que Pansy lui avait dit en début de semaine.

« Non, je ne les utilise pas. Miss Parkinson … a une sœur, qui a deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle. Je l'ai rencontrée ce printemps et elle a dit qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi … Donc je l'ai laissée me donner du bon temps et je lui ai promis de donner de bonnes notes à sa sœur en échange »

Hermione le regarda, tandis qu'il essayait de l'attirer tout près. Elle le repoussa et s'assit dans le lit. « Tu as déjà dormi avec une élève ? » Demanda-t-elle durement.

« Non … sauf toi »

« Mais tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec une élève ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Oui, quand j'étais nouveau professeur »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Elles me trouvaient attirant et ne pouvaient pas se concentrer. Je les ai laissés utiliser mon corps, pour qu'elles ne fasses plus de rêves de moi »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… »

Severus a souri d'un air satisfait. « Toi, plus que quiconque, devrais savoir que je suis très bien servit par la nature. Et je peux être plutôt … … dur quand je le veux »

Hermione regarda vers la zone sud de son anatomie et déglutit. Elle ne pouvait plus le toucher. Elle rampa hors du lit.

« Hé, où tu vas ? » Dit-il en essayant de la tirer vers lui

« Tu es malade » Siffla-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Severus l'a suivit « Je ne le fais plus désormais. Je me suis arrêté avant même que je te connaisse … Hermione ? »

Elle lui claqua la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Elle l'entendit jurer. Elle versa de l'eau et se nettoya à fond jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé faire ça ! Elle se sentait trompée d'une certaine manière. Ces pauvres filles, qu'il avait trompé à droite et à gauche, juste pour qu'elles obtiennent de meilleures notes. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'était pas juste.

C'était un … un … Mangemort ! Hermione soupira et s'assit dans la cabine de douche. Elle réagissait de manière excessive. Bien sur, c'était bas et dégradant, mais elle le savait quand elle l'avait épousé. Et ces choses étaient survenues bien avant qu'elle ne le connaisse. Pourquoi était-elle étonnée ? Elle ferma les yeux et laisser l'eau couler sur sa peau.

Peut-être avait-elle réagit de manière excessive, parce qu'elle avait peur. Que ferait-elle s'il essayait de faire quelque chose comme ça avec elle ? Elle ne serait pas capable de vivre avec lui s'il abusait d'elle. Elle avait entendu parler d'autres femmes qui avaient été abusées par leurs petits amis ou par leurs maris. Certaines d'entres elles n'en sortaient jamais vivante et revenait tous les temps car elles étaient amoureuses. Elle ne voulait pas être une de ses pauvres femmes. Elle voulait juste l'aimer.

Un moment plus tard, Severus frappa à la porte « Je m'en fiche si tu penses que je suis un malade, Hermione, je dois utiliser la salle de bains moi aussi ! »

Hermione se leva et fini de se préparer rapidement. Elle mit= une serviette autour d'elle, et ouvrit la porte

« Tu en as mis du temps » Râla-t-il. « J'ai classe dans une demi-heure et je voudrais déjeuner avant ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème » Elle releva la tête et passa à côté de lui.

Il saisit son bras, la fit se retourner et l'a poussa contre le mur.

« Lâche-moi » Siffla-t-elle

Severus lui parla durement. « Tu dois arrêter d'être si immature, Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas clairement ce qui te dérange ? »

« Je n'aime pas le fait que tu ais abusé de jeunes étudiantes ! »

« Elles ne l'ont demandé ! Et je ne les ai plus touchées après ! »

« Je pense toujours que tu t'ais joué d'elles ! »

« J'ai changé, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai arrêté de le faire il y a longtemps »

Elle tînt la serviette plus serrée autour de son corps « Et si ton naturel revenait plus vite que tu ne le penses ? »

Severus gémit et l'a libéra. « Douce Hermione, tu as peur que je te fasses du mal ? »

« Non … Enfin, oui … Tu as des points sombres, mystérieux que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer … Et si un jour tu te mets en colère et que tu décides de te défouler sur moi ? »

Il soupira. « Je ne te blesserais jamais, Hermione. Et j'ai de bien meilleures façons de contrôler ma colère, tu le sais » Il sourit et caressa sa joue.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, n'étant pas trop d'humeur à ce qu'il l'a touche. « Je dois m'habiller … »

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bains et elle put entendre le soupir de Severus derrière elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Elle refoula les larmes, tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était cassé à l'intérieur d'elle. Peut-être elle voyait Severus différemment maintenant. Bien, elle savait que ça arriverait. Quand vous tombez amoureux, vous pensez que votre amoureux est parfait et qu'il n'a aucune zone d'ombre. Seulement après quelques jours, voire quelques semaines pour les optimistes, vous commencez à voir ses défauts. C'est totalement normal et beaucoup de personnes réussissent à affronter de front cette étape dans la vie d'un couple unit. Pourquoi n'en serait-elle pas capable ? Elle respira à fond, quitta leurs appartements et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux après avoir mangé.

Elle ne se sentit pas mieux …

Durant le reste de la journée, elle avait marché sans but dans les couloirs, passive, une grosse boule à la gorge. Même Ron avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais elle ne pouvait rien leur dire. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que Severus ne la blesserait jamais. Ca ne servirait à rien de les inquiéter pour si peu. Ils réagiraient de manière excessive, surtout Harry et Ron. Elle ne voulait pas ça.

Donc elle essaya de rester neutre et écoutait les conversations, sans vraiment les entendre néanmoins. Cette journée passa lentement, mais bien trop rapidement en même temps. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à Severus, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait qu'elle agissait comme une enfant. Ils devraient s'asseoir et parler de leurs problèmes. Mais elle ignora cette voix et fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle essayait de se cacher de la réalité, elle fit ses devoirs.

Elle réussit très bien à oublier la réalité. Si bien qu'elle oublia même la notion du temps. Elle avait déjà cinq minutes en retard pour son cours de potion. D'abord, elle pensa à le sécher, mais son côté d'étudiante parfaite ne le permit pas. Elle n'avait jamais sécher un seul cours durant toute sa scolarité et elle ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la salle de classe, en respirant profondément. Severus l'a regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire sur son retard. Elle vit un siège vide au fond de la salle de classe. C'était isolé et calme. Elle se dépêcha et s'assit. Elle découvrit alors pourquoi personne ne s'asseyait là. Quelqu'un avait renversé quelque chose et ça sentait mauvais, les œufs pourris peut-être. Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de commencer à travailler.

Tous les autres avaient déjà commencé leur potion, donc elle fit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Toutes les instructions étaient sur le tableau. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans voir Severus aussi et il l'a distrayait. Tout le monde fut très étonné quand le chaudron d'Hermione explosa. Severus se leva de sa chaise derrière son bureau. La salle entière était couverte d'une texture verdâtre et ça sentait le poisson. Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se mit le visage dans les mains.

« Je vais vous laisser sortir » Dit d'un ton moqueur Severus. « Je ne pense pas que c'est toxique, mais si quelqu'un se sent étrange, il est libre d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh »

La classe partit, la plupart avec des mines dégoutées. Severus commença à nettoyer la salle mais la texture ne partait pas. « Toi alors, quand tu décides de rater quelque chose, tu le rates en beauté ! » Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione sanglota.

Il soupira. « Viens ici, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche »

Elle ne se déplaça pas.

« Très bien ! Restes en colère après moi ! Peut-être que je devrais te cacher tous les secret que j'ai aussi désagréables soient-ils ? Ou préfères-tu, peut-être, attendre jusqu'à demain que le seigneur des ténèbres te les dise ?! »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. « Quels secrets ? Tu as aussi torturé et tués des petits enfants innocents ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « C'est un état de fait, j'ai … Bien que cela ne soit pas volontairement, fait des choses dont pas même moi, je ne suis fier »

Elle gémit. « N'est-elle pas belle ma vie parfaite ? Je suis l'épouse d'un meurtrier qui aime sexuellement punir de jeunes filles, parce qu'elles l'aimaient »

Il soupira et s'agenouilla. Ignorant la mixture qui tournait au marron clair, il s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle. « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un serment : Jamais tu ne répéteras à quiconque ce que je suis sur le point de te dire »

Elle lui dit. « Très bien, je te donne ma parole de sorcière »

Elle put sentit un afflux de magie dans son bras et elle sut que le serment était scellé.

Il prit sa main et la plia. « Tu sais, comme tous le monde le sait, que je suis espion pour l'Ordre? Je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai jamais été un vrai Mangemort et je ne sais pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres prévoit à ton sujet, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, il ne voulait pas que je t'épouse pour s'approcher de Potter. Tu as une place bien plus importante dans son plan… Un rôle qui pourrait te conduire là où tu n'imagines même pas aller…é

Oo°oO

« Il t'a tout dit ? »

« Je pense oui… je veux dire … Il ne peut pas être plus mauvais qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les choses peuvent toujours empirer, Hermione et les gens encore plus. Mais pourquoi tu es venue ? »

« Je ne peux parler avec quelqu'un d'autre de ça … Il m'a fait faire un serment et je ne peux rien dire… Mais je pensais que vous … ne compteriez pas. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, je sais tout sur mes Mangemorts »

Hermione leva les yeux pour regarder Voldemort. Il lui sourit, amical. « Severus sait-il que tu es ici ? »

« Non … Je lui ai dit que j'allais … Que j'étais juste partie faire un tour … Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un … je ne comprends pas »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Hermione ? »

Elle baissa les yeux « Comment je peux aimer quelqu'un qui est mauvais ? »

"Qui dit qu'il est mauvais ? »

« Et bien, c'est un Mangemort »

« Oh, je vois et tu prends quand même du réconfort dans les bras du leader des Mangemorts ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un … et je ne peux pas en parler à Harry ou Dumbledore. Ils ne comprendraient pas non plus et ils pourraient essayer de tuer Severus … Et je ne le veux pas … »

« Tu veux toujours qu'il vive »

« Oui »

« Alors je te demande de nouveau, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione étreignit ses propres jambes. « Je ne sais plus »

Voldemort sourit. « Oui, le monde n'est pas aussi simple que Dumbledore veut que les gens le pense »

« Vous semblez terriblement suffisant en disant ça. C'est tous les hommes pareils où c'est typiquement Serpentard ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Rentre tes griffes, chaton, je pensais que tu voulais être réconfortée »

Hermione mit ses mains à son front. « Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle put entendre Voldemort sifflait quelque chose et quelques secondes après, elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa main. Elle leva les yeux, prit le verre et avala le contenu d'un seul trait. Elle grimaça « Whisky pur feu ? »

« Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose de fort »

Elle n'avait jamais rien bu de si fort auparavant. Elle s'en fichait. « Je pourrais en avoir un autre ? »

Il lui versa une fois de plus du whisky et elle le bu aussi d'un trait, commençant à sentir un bourdonnement agréable dans sa tête. Elle prit un troisième verre, l'avala cul sec et regarda Voldemort. « Pensez-vous que Severus m'aime ? »

Voldemort l'étudia « Je pense qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi »

« Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit auparavant ? » Hermione se leva de sa chaise et marcha de long en large.

« Aimerais-tu qu'il te le dise ? »

« Et bien … Nous sommes mariés sexuellement depuis quelques semaines maintenant … Il pourrait me dire qu'il avait ... Je n'aurais pas dormis avec lui si je l'avais su… Et s'il essayait quelque chose comme ça avec moi ? »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Tu parles de Severus comme étant un mari infidèle, ou … ? »

« Non ! Il utilise des femmes innocentes ! Vous saviez qu'ils couchés avec des élèves pour qu'elles aient de meilleures notes, alors qu'elles ne voulaient peut-être pas ? »

« Oui. Mais je pensais qu'il avait arrêté il y a des années »

« Ce n'est pas le propos ! Et si … Il n'aurait pas du faire ça … Elles l'aimaient ! Et vous me demandez ce qu'il y a de mauvais à ça ? »

« Il ne les voulaient pas autant qu'elles le voulaient » Dit Voldemort doucement.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Je pense que ça a un rapport avec Lily Evans… Il était très triste quand je l'ai tuée. »

« Alors parce que quelqu'un qu'il aimait a été tué, il décide de violer toutes les filles qui l'aime ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Il ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre atteigne son cœur. Il ne voulait plus souffrir »

« Alors, pourquoi est-il resté avec vous ? Vous l'avez tuée ! »

« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas resté ? Mes Mangemorts et moi sommes une grande famille »

« Une grande famille dysfonctionnelle » Hermione renifla et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Donc tu ne me vois pas comme un père ? » Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. Elle rit sottement. « Je me demande à quoi cet enfant ressemblerait si vous étiez le père »

Par pure impulsion elle avança sa main et caressa sa joue, allant jusqu'à caresser ses cheveux « Votre peau ressemble à de la soie »

Voldemort prit sa main et l'embrassa doucement. « La tienne ressemble à du coton … »

Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. « Pourrais-je dormir ici ce soir ? Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi »

« Bien sûr. J'ai beaucoup de chambres d'amis, mais rarement des invités »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. « Vous devez être très solitaire »

« Je l'ai toujours été. Je ne connais pas autre chose. Et ça ne me manque pas »

« Est-ce que vous étiez orphelin ? »

« Oui … Ma mère fut la première personne que j'ai tuée. Elle est morte une heure après ma naissance. »

« Ce n'était pas votre faute… »

« Oh, je n'ai jamais dit ça » Dit-il en riant sous cape.

Hermione rit elle aussi en retour. « Vous êtes fous »

« Je sais »

« Mais je vous aime »

« Alors tu es folle toi aussi »

« Me tuerez-vous ? »

« Le devrais-je ? »

« Je suis toujours amie avec Harry »

« Et quelque chose menace-t-il ton ami en ce moment ? Je peux toujours trouver un minimum de consolation en attendant que je rencontre ton ami »

« Pensez-vous toujours comme ça… Enfin, je me suis mal exprimée. Pensez-vous toujours à comment les gens pourraient vous rendre service ? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes fous »

« Oui, nous l'avons déjà prouvé je crois. Et moi je pense que tu es ivre »

Elle rit sottement « Je le pense aussi »

« Que diras-tu à Severus quand tu le reverras ? »

« Que c'est un con »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je suis toujours mariée avec lui … je dois revenir vers lui … et dormir dans son lit … »

« Mais tu l'aimes toujours. »

« Oui »

« Même si c'est un Mangemort ? »

« Je vous aime et pourtant vous êtes le plus mauvais d'entre eux »

Voldemort rit. « Non pas à ce propos. Mais en ce qui concerne les filles ? »

Hermione se redressa dans ses bras, plaça une main sur sa poitrine et le regarda dans les yeux. « Pensez-vous que je pourrais le faire écrire une lettre d'excuse ? »

« J'en doute fortement »

« Même si je le menace d'une abstinence à longue durée ? »

« Tu deviens très Serpentarde, Hermione » Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent du même éclat que ceux de Dumbledore quand il était content.

Hermione rit sottement « Mauvaise influence »

« Parles-tu de mon influence »

« Oui, idiot »

Il sembla étonné, et il rit. « Personne ne m'avait dit que j'étais un idiot auparavant »

« Idiot, idiot, idiot » Le taquina Hermione.

Voldemort roula des yeux. « Là je sais que tu as bien trop bu sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais taquiné sur ce sujet. Surtout que tu as devant toi le sorcier le plus dangereux du monde »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Vous avez dit que vous ne me tueriez pas ! »

« Qui a dit que j'allais te tuer ? Je peux être très créatif »

Hermione bailla. « Bien alors, Oh mon seigneur tout puissant, frappez-moi si l'envie vous plait. Infligez à mon corps la colère dont je suis la seule responsable ou si vous ne faites rien, je vais aller me coucher parce que je ne tiens plus debout »

Voldemort secoua la tête « Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou amusé par la situation »

« Amusé. J'ai une excuse, je suis ivre ! »

« Très bien, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, je crois que c'est préférable »

Hermione bondit de ses genoux et elle serait tombée si Voldemort ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Tu as trop bu … » Il soupira et l'aida à aller jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait fait préparer pour elle. Elle ne remarquait même pas quels couloirs ils empruntaient, ni où il l'emmenait. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans une chambre petite mais élégante. « Hum ! … Un peu poussiéreux … »

Voldemort prit sa baguette magique et nettoya la pièce d'un mouvement du poignet, très élégant. « Là, c'est beaucoup mieux »

Hermione trébucha quand elle arriva au lit et elle s'écroula dessus. Elle enleva ses chaussures et d'une façon très comique, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière et ses vêtements. Elle rampa sous les couvertures du lit. Voldemort pendit ses vêtements sur une chaise.

« Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir bien dormir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tout est parfait … » Elle ferma les yeux. « Merci »

« Je viendrai te chercher ici demain. Ou j'enverrai Bella. Je te demande de ne pas sortir toute seule de cette pièce. Il y a une salle de bains ici » Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort indiquer à une autre porte dans la chambre.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bonne nuit alors » Il sourit et se retourna pour partir.

« Et en ce qui concerne mon baiser de bonne nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda. « Ton quoi ? »

« Severus me donne toujours un baiser de bonne nuit. Et c'est votre favori. Vous ne devriez pas avoir les mêmes privilèges que votre favori ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Crois-moi, Hermione. Je suis meilleur que mes favoris »

Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha tout près d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient froides, mais elle soupira, heureuse.

« Tu es une femme remarquable, Hermione » Chuchota-t-il

« Vous êtes un homme remarquable, Voldemort »

Il arqua un sourcil inexistant, mais sourit. « Bonne nuit »

Hermione bailla « 'Nuit »

Quand il partit, elle s'endormit. L'alcool faisait que pour elle, plus rien n'existait, ni les problèmes, ni la guerre, ni Severus… Tout s'était envolé …

**Oo°oO**

**Bon j'avoue c'est bizarre ^^ Mais ça va le devenir un peu plus chaque chapitre qui passera ^^ **

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ... ?**

**Gros bisous**

**Le trio infernal**


	18. L'histoire de Bella

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, bien que tardif .. je m'excuse, mais sachez que je n'abandonne PAS cette fic !!! C'est une traduction qui me tiens particulièrement à coeur. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup de temps pour la publier ... Veuillez m'excuser ...**

**Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Le trio**

**Oo°oO**

**"Il faut se garder de trois fautes : parler sans y être invité, ce qui est impertinence. Ne pas parler quand on y est invité, ce qui est de la dissimulation. Parler sans observer les réactions de l'autre, ce qui est de l'aveuglement" = Confucius**

**"Le temps passe si vite qu'on ne le voit pas passer. Et pourtant il passe : Il ne fait que ça, il fait aussi vieillir" = Paul Toupin**

**"Le temps est le rivage de l'esprit ; tout passe devant lui et nous croyons que c'est lui qui passe" = Rivarol**

**"Le temps passe. Et chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe, il y a quelque chose qui s'efface" = Jules Romains**

**Oo°oO**

Severus regardait fixement le feu. Il était presque cinq heures du matin, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée et personne ne savait où elle était. Il avait même demandé à la fille Weasley, mais elle n'avait pas vu Hermione non plus. Severus ne voulait pas demander à Dumbledore. Il doutait que le Directeur sache quelque chose et il n'était pas bon d'éveiller les soupçons. Dumbledore voudrait savoir pourquoi lui et Hermione s'étaient disputés. Severus renifla.

Cet homme était d'une nature bien trop curieuse, car il fallait toujours qu'il sache tout sur tout. Severus ne tenait pas trop à ce qu'il sache que lui et Hermione s'étaient disputés. En plus, Severus avait pensé qu'Hermione reviendrait quand la nuit serait tombée. Évidemment, elle n'était pas revenue et maintenant, Severus était vraiment inquiet. Et si elle avait courut dans la forêt et qu'elle s'était blessée ? Ou peut-être s'était-elle perdue quelque part ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il était son mari ; ils avaient un lien qui s'était établit entre eux, donc il le saurait si elle était morte.

Mais où était-elle alors ?

Severus se leva du fauteuil et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Le scénario le plus probable était qu'elle s'était blessée ou perdue et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Elle pouvait être partie en courant voir quelques amis à elle dans son monde ou même aller voir ses parents, mais il avait un très gros doute quant à cette possibilité. Ils voudraient savoir pourquoi elle était vexée et triste et elle ne serait pas capable de leur dire en raison du serment. Et Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un, qui aimait déranger les autres. Non, Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr que sa femme soit seule. Mais blessée, probablement. Et c'était de sa faute.

Il était si intransigeant et dur avec elle qu'elle ne voulait même plus lui parler. Elle devrait savoir qu'il ne la blesserait jamais ! Ces filles ne sont que le triste lot de son passé très sombre, mais elles ne veulent rien dire ! Hermione voulait qu'il lui dise tout ! Il lui avait tout dit, mais elle devrait le savoir ! Elle était la plus intelligente après tout. Mais il avait peut-être agit de manière exagérée en lui disant tout ce qu'il avait fait avec les Mangemorts. En parlant de ça, elle était plutôt bavarde avec Voldemort …

Elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas aller le voir à lui quand même ... Oui, ce n'était pas la faute de Severus après tout. C'était elle qui avait réagi de manière excessive. Il se rappelait toujours l'horreur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand il lui avait tout dit. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose comme « j'avais confiance en toi ! » Et après, elle était partie en courant. Stupide réaction. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné une chance de s'expliquer ! Si elle cherchait simplement à comprendre … Il ne pourrait jamais être du même côté que Dumbledore ! Si ce n'était pas pour Dumbledore …Non, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Severus jura et alla dans sa réserve de potions. Il était trop tard pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'avait même pas les idées claires. Il trouva une potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'a bu. Il alla dans sa chambre à coucher, se déshabilla et tomba comme une masse sur le lit. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, et sa nuit fut une des plus solitaire qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

Oo°oO

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit deux choses : un mal de tête qui aurait pu réveiller un mort et une main, qui caressait lentement son estomac. Elle gémit et essaya de repousser la main, mais cette personne rit sottement et déplaça sa main sur ses seins.

« Severus ! » Cria-elle quand la main pinça son mamelon.

« Raté ! Essaye encore, petite fille » Chuchota la voix. Une voix féminine. Hermione l'avait déjà entendue…

« Bellatrix ! Mais que faites-vous ?! » Hermione s'assit dans le lit et se retourna pour fixer le visage souriant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se souvint immédiatement où elle était et pourquoi. Elle était choquée.

« Mon maître voulait que je te réveille » Dit Bella innocemment.

« Me réveiller ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que vous me caressiez et profitiez de moi » Siffla Hermione. Le mal de tête s'amplifia.

Bella sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu pensais que j'étais Severus. Ça doit donc signifier que tu l'aimes »

« Non, je pensais que vous étiez Severus, parce que personne d'autre ne m'a touché comme ça à part lui » Corrigea Hermione.

Bella semblait abasourdie, et étonnée. « Tu n'as pas eu de petit ami avant Severus ? Quel âge tu as ? »

« Dix-sept ans. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire si je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ? Ça ne m'a jamais manqué ! »

Bella regarda son corps. « Pas même Drago ? Je pensais pourtant que Lucius avait appris à son fils à apprécier la forme d'un beau corps… »

« Malfoy ? Il m'appelle sang-de-bourbe depuis le début de notre scolarité ! »

« Pitié » Bella secoua la tête « Mais ne fais pas attention, je peux t'apprendre la façon pour séduire les Black »

« Non merci »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je peux t'apprendre ce que je sais et te montrer comment on séduit tous ce qui a un sexe d'homme… »

« Aucun intérêt » Murmura Hermione. « Severus est … » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant… Pas tout de suite.

Bella semblait triste. « J'aurais aimé t'apprendre … Je n'ai jamais eu de fille pour lui apprendre tout ce que je sais »

Dans son esprit, Hermione pensa que c'était une bonne chose, mais elle lui dit : « Je suis désolée de l'entendre. Mais vous pourriez toujours avoir des enfant si vous le vouliez… »

« Non, petit fille, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Mon père s'en est occupé »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Votre père ? Mais comment a-t-il … »

Bella sourit d'un air satisfait. « Si tu le veux, je te le dirais »

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir curieuse et elle voulait se coucher de nouveau en raison de son mal de tête. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en Bella. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en Voldemort aussi, et il s'avérait que c'était un gentleman. Les détails d'hier soir étaient flous mais elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Elle était une jeune mariée d'un de ses Mangemort, simplement. Toutes ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, et elle du se coucher. Bella, rapidement, mit un bras autour de sa taille, mais ne toucha pas autre chose.

« Tu peux penser que mon histoire est horrible, Hermione, mais j'ai eu ma vengeance »

Hermione était calme.

« Tu aimes ton père, Hermione ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors, tu as de la chance. Une petite fille chanceuse. Ton père ne t'a jamais blessé ? »

« Non, jamais, il m'aime »

Bella sourit. « Mon père m'aimait aussi. Il m'a tellement aimé qu'il m'a laissé prendre la place de ma mère quand elle est morte. J'avais dix ans »

Hermione la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mon père avait toujours besoin de frapper sur quelqu'un. J'ai des cicatrices de quand il me frappait. Tu veux voir ? » Bella prit la main d'Hermione et l'a mit sous sa robe. Hermione pouvait sentir toutes les cicatrices de Bella. Il y en avait plusieurs. Hermione savait que Severus avait aussi des cicatrices comme cela. Elle se demanda s'il avait été frappé par son père aussi.

« J'ai deux sœurs plus jeunes ; je les ai aimés. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles soient frappées elles aussi. Andromeda avait sept ans et Narcissa cinq » Les yeux de Bella se durcirent. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour Andromeda… elle a prit la fuite et a épousé un Moldu ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais Bella ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Mais c'était après Poudlard. L'année, qui a précédée ma rentrée à Poudlard, fut la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Plus horrible que toutes mes années passées à Azkaban. As-tu déjà été violée, Hermione ? »

« Non »

« Moi si. Chaque nuit depuis que j'ai eu dix ans, jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. Mon père ne voulait pas que j'y aille, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me garder en tant que domestique vu que j'étais sa propre fille. Pendant ma première année, j'ai rencontré Lucius. J'étais très inquiète pour mes sœurs car mon père avait des connaissances haut placées. Je savais déjà tout sur le sexe et en échange de ça, Lucius m'a aidé. Il a réussit à éloigner mes sœur de mon père »

Hermione se sentait mal.

« Lucius n'était pas violent. Je ne le sentais même pas à l'intérieur de moi de toute façon » Bella sourit soudainement « A part le Seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius fut le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu »

« Mais votre sœur n'est pas mariée avec Lucius »

« Et alors ? Je n'ai plus dormi avec Lucius depuis que je suis entrée dans le lit du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Mais ne change pas de sujet » Bella pinça son bras. « Quand je suis revenue de ma première année, mon père était furieux. J'étais presque morte quand il m'a prise dans son lit cette nuit-là… je ne m'en rappelle pas trop. Je sais juste que je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard à Sainte Mangouste. Mon utérus était endommagé et ne pouvait plus être réparé. Mon père n'a jamais pu me récupérer. J'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner à Poudlard. Après ma deuxième année, je ne suis plus revenue dans ma famille. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai vécu dans la rue pendant quelque temps. Alors, mon maître m'a trouvé. Il s'est occupé de moi et s'est assuré que je retourne à Poudlard chaque année. Personne ne savait que je restais avec lui. Pas même Dumbledore »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres a-t-il essayé de dormir… avec vous ? »

« Non. Je voulais dormir avec lui depuis que j'avais quinze ans, mais il ne voulait pas. J'ai essayé de le séduire, mais il n'était même pas affecté »

« Mais vous avez réussit à obtenir ce que vous vouliez à la fin ? » Demanda Hermione.

Bella rit sous cape. « Une femme Black n'échoue jamais. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin d'employer une stratégie différente. Ce n'est que quand j'ai rencontré mon père de nouveau, que j'ai su comment faire »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez revu votre père ? »

« Oui, je l'ai tué. Brutalement. Je l'ai torturé pendant des heures et des heures. Mon maître l'a vu et a été impressionné. Il m'a laissé être un Mangemort le jour d'après. Un mois plus tard, il m'a prise dans son lit »

« Mais… Vous n'êtes pas mariée ? »

Bella rit. « Oh, oui, c'est une des choses les plus drôles que j'ai jamais faites. Les Lestranges sont une famille de sang pur très vieille et très riche. Mon seigneur les voulaient de son côté, mais ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Donc il m'a envoyé, moi, pour faire le travail. J'ai séduit Rodolphus. Ce ne fut vraiment pas très compliqué. Je l'ai charmé et à la fin il faisait tout pour me faire plaisir. Je ne voulais pas l'épouser, mais mon maître me l'a ordonné. Une fois que nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai dit à Rodolphus que j'étais un Mangemort. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'allier à Lord Voldemort après ça »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle plaignait vraiment Bella maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire et savait pourquoi elle était si folle.... Mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont elle avait trompée la famille Lestrange. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que c'était assez drôle la manière dont elle y était arrivée.

« Oh, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais t'apprendre, Hermione » Soupira Bella. « Avec ton corps, tu serais la **femme fatale** par excellence »

« Mais je suis déjà mariée. Severus ne voudrait pas … » Elle cessa de parler.

Bella roula des yeux. « Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour lui. Je t'apprendrais tout … Comment séduire les hommes … Comment les faire s'agenouiller à tes pieds… Et comment te protéger d'eux. Je t'apprendrais aussi comment te déplacer, quel bouton tu dois défaire dans telle ou telle circonstances… »

« Je ne sais pas … » Hermione hésitait. Cela semblait très intéressant. Mais Bella était folle !

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Voldemort debout devant elles, un visage ennuyé. « Bella » Dit-il d'un ton las.

Bella le regarda avec une expression coupable.

« Que faites-vous toutes les deux ? » Demanda-il

« Maître, pardonnez-moi … Nous parlions juste »

Voldemort ne les croyaient pas, c'était certain.

Bella se leva du lit. « Nous faisions un peu connaissance »

Voldemort croisa ses bras.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit aussi. « Bella a raison, monsieur ; elle m'a juste raconté la période de son enfance »

Il semblait un peu étonné. « Très bien. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, Hermione ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête » Avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rougit « Je crois »

« C'est facile de s'en occuper. Je te donnerais une potion contre la gueule de bois. Reste là, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler »

Il parti, non sans jeter un dernier regard déçu à Bella.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il revint. Il lui donna la potion et Hermione pu constater que le mal de tête était entièrement parti. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Severus viendra bientôt ici, Hermione » Dit Voldemort.

Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. « Je ne sais pas si je suis apte à le revoir »

« Et si tu t'habillais d'abord ? Je peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux. Il sera obliger de me répondre honnêtement »

« Pourriez-vous lui demander ce qu'il compte faire quand il va me voir ? » Demanda Hermione

« Bien sûr. Mais que feras-tu si tu n'aimes pas la réponse ? »

« Je ne pourrait pas rester ici ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Nous nous en occuperons le moment venu, mais d'abord nous devons entendre ce que Severus a à te dire »

« Merci ! » Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de l'étreindre.

Voldemort tapota ses cheveux. « Là, là, Hermione, pourquoi tu as si peur de lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il l'emmena dans une petite chambre avec une chaise et une grande fenêtre qui montrait une autre pièce. Il y avait une porte qui menait à l'autre pièce à côté du miroir.

« Tu nous verras, mais nous, nous ne verrons qu'un tableau » Expliqua Voldemort. « Assieds-toi ici et viens nous rejoindre quand tu penses être prête »

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit sur la chaise. Voldemort entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Il y avait un autre fauteuil à côté de lui et une petite table avec une corbeille de fruits.

Hermione retint son souffle quand elle vit que le feu de la cheminée devenait vert. Quelqu'un était sur le point d'arriver. Elle savait qui c'était, et elle ressentait une rafale d'émotions en elle. De la colère, de la confusion, de la tristesse et de l'amour. Son mari sortit du feu et se prosterna devant son maître.

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ...**

**Gros bisous**

**Le trio infernal**


	19. Intense

**Salut les gens !!! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard ... (Moue désolée) mais j'ai pas trop le temps entre cours, devoir, interros et BAC -_-' ...**

**Je tiens qu'en même à vous poster ce chapitre, et bonne nouvelle, je suis bientôt en vacance ...!!!!!! (compte les minutes de chaque heure de cours, surtout la philo ... -_-')**

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les revieuw, qu'elles soient anonymes, ou pas d'ailleurs ^^**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Bulle-de-Savon, Hamataroo, et Mlle Ganou .. **

**je vais donc répondre aux revieuw anonymes :**

**Hélène : J'ai dis en début de traduction, que cette fiction pouvait en choquer, voire en répugner plus d'un. Je n'ai pas caché le fait que ce serait une fic noire, et j'ai averti dès le début qu'elle serait atypique, en posant les indications dans le premier chapitre. Je suis d'accord avec toi, "les personnages sont dénaturés, les sentiments exagérés et les fantasmes sont rarement cohérents" mais j'aime les histoires qui sortent de l'ordinaire, car je trouvais que de vous faire partager une fic que, justement vous n'avez pas l'habitude de lire, c'était sympa et ça sortait de "l'ordinaire" ... maintenant comme je l'ai dis, toute critique est constructive et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Simplement ... La tienne m'a balancé ça dans la figure sans m'expliquer pourquoi .. je ne peux faire que des suppositions. En espèrant tout de même que la suite te plaise =)**

**Eileen19 : Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw, qui m'a fait très plaisir. Tu as été émue par l'histoire de Bella ?? Tu n'as pas été la seule ^^ J'espère vraiment que la suite, tu l'apprécieras. N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes critiques surtout ;). Gros bisous et merci.**

**Morti : Alors là je dois dire que j'ai adoré ta revieuw, je n'avais pas réflechie au sens de ce que je traduisais mais sorti de son contexte, je dois dire que c'est vraiment marrant et j'étais pliée en deux derrière mon ordi en me disant "Ah oui ! J'ai écris ça ^^". Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)**

**Camille : En effet, Hermione se rapproche de Voldemort, mais tu n'as pas finis ^^ (oupsss ... J'en dis pas plus ^^)**

**Le Corre : Flo, ma grande flo =) Merci pour tes revieuw fréquentes qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir. Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre juste avant d'aller en cours ^^. Espérant qu'il te plaise ? =)**

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma bêta (Bulle-de-savon).**

**PS : Je me suis trompée dans la traduction du chapitre 17. En fait, Severus a dit à Hermione, non pas "Je n'ai jamais été un vrai Mangemort" mais plutôt "J'ai toujours été un vrai Mangemort" et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'en va .. Je m'excuse pour cette erreur de ma part ... --'**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Oo°oO  
**

**"On ne vit en fait que pour quelques instants, intenses et privilégiés, le reste du temps on attend ces moments-là" ... Edgar Faure**

**"Les plus intenses moments de l'amour sont ceux qu'on passe avec quelqu'un qu'on ne revoit jamais" ... Suzanne Daigle**

**"L'amour c'est parfois si intense, si fulgurant, presque douloureux, que nous ne pouvons le vivre que pendant quelques instants rares et privilégiés. Tenter de les prolonger, quelle erreur" ... Hélène Rioux**

**"Vivre intensément ne signifie pas vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier mais comme si c'était le premier" ... Paul Carvel**

**Oo°oO**

Quand Severus se réveilla et qu'il vit qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée, il se décida à demander de l'aide à Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne et il aurait été en colère si Severus ne lui avait pas demandé son aide. Il s'habilla et attendit que son seigneur l'appelle. Quand sa marque le brûla, il était déjà prêt et marcha dans le feu pour aller à sa rencontre.

Voldemort semblait un peu étonné. « Tu as fais vite »

« Mon seigneur » Le salua Severus.

« Où est ta femme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu »

« Et tu ne sais pas où elle est ? » Demanda Voldemort en faisant un geste évasif de la main pour montrer le fauteuil à côté.

Severus s'assit et se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Nous avons discutés et je lui ai dis qui j'étais vraiment. Elle était choquée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle est partie en courant et … Elle n'est pas rentrée. »

« Je vois … Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis exactement ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de mes aventures avec des étudiantes par le passé … que j'ai utilisé. Elle s'est mise en colère. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle réagissait de manière excessive, je ne lui ai pas tout dit »

« Tu l'as cherché après ça ? »

« J'ai demandé à ses amis, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vue. J'ai alors pensé qu'elle voulait être seule, donc j'ai attendu dans notre chambre. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons …, mais si elle est blessée quelque part et qu'elle est toute seule … » Severus déglutit et releva les yeux « Elle sait mieux que quiconque comment se mettre en danger »

« Tu es inquiet » Lui fit remarquer Voldemort.

"Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! Je n'ai pas été capable de dormir ou manger. Je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante, mais … » Severus s'arrêta. « Elle n'aurait pas du partir en courant. Il y a tant de dangers là-bas … et si un Mangemort l'avait vu … ? »

« Non, ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas lui faire de mal »

« Ah oui c'est vrai … Votre précieux plan … » Marmonna Severus. « Mais que voulez-vous faire d'elle ? Parce que si tout ce que vous voulez c'est la blesser, je n'essayerai pas de la ramener. Ca serait donc plus simple qu'elle soit perdue et qu'elle ne revienne jamais … »

La seconde qui suivit, Severus était collé au mur. Voldemort se leva de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette magique sur Severus. « Tu es très clairement frustré, Severus, je comprends ça. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu remettes en question mes ordres. Je ne blesserai pas Hermione, et même si je le voulais, tu ne pourrais rien faire contre cela »

Il laissa Severus glisser le long du mur. Après deux ou trois essais, Severus réussit à inhaler profondément. Il se leva. « Pardon, mon seigneur. Je veux juste que ma femme soit en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée »

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se précipita dans la pièce. Severus l'a regarda fixement. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Hum … Bonjour, Severus … » Dit-elle

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent. Il traversa de quelques enjambées la pièce, l'a souleva et l'a secoua.

« As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une simple IDEE de ce que j'ai pu RESSENTIR. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ?! Et toi pendant ce temps tu étais CACHEE ICI ? AVEC LUI ? TU AVAIS PEUR, PARCE QUE TON MARI ÉTAIT UN MANGEMORT ET TU VAS TE REFUGIER DANS LE CHATEAU DU PLUS DANGEREUX DE TOUS ?! DIS-MOI QUELLE EST LA LOGIQUE DANS TOUT CA ? »

Hermione pleurnicha. « Je voulais simplement qu'il m'explique ! J'avais besoin de savoir … »

Severus la serra dans ses bras. « Tu es bête » Soupira-t-il.

« Je sais, mais tu es en train de m'écraser là »

Severus lâcha Hermione et la regarda. « Si tu me refais ça un jour, je te jure que je te tues de mes propres mains ! »

Hermione rougit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione lui rendit le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus se tourna vers Voldemort. « Mon seigneur, pouvons-nous nous retirer ? »

« Bien sûr, Severus » Voldemort se leva du fauteuil et prit la main d'Hermione, lui faisant un baise main. « Reviens quand tu en éprouves le besoin, Hermione. Ta compagnie sera toujours appréciée »

« Merci pour m'avoir laissé dormir ici, Monsieur » Dit Hermione en le saluant d'un signe de la tête

Severus le salua aussi, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Oo°oO

Voldemort regarda le couple avec un sourire. Mais quand le feu repris sa couleur naturelle du jaune orangée, son sourire se métamorphosa en grimace. Il hurla et la fenêtre, où Hermione était cachée il y avait de cela quelques minutes, explosa. Il respira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Bella, en apparaissant devant lui « Je croyais que vous étiez heureux ? »

« Oui, n'est-il pas ? » Dit Voldemort, ironique. « Severus n'est pas supposé l'aimer. Elle est supposée être attirée par moi, pas par lui ! »

« Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre » Bella prit une des pommes, qui étaient dans la corbeille.

« Elle doit continuer à aller à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas commencer le rituel maintenant et je ne peux pas la garder ici. Elle verrait trop de choses qui… Elle doit avoir confiance en nous »

Bella prit un morceau de pomme entre ses dents et le regarda fixement. « Et s'il y avait un accident ? »

« Oui … quelque chose, que Dumbledore ne sera pas capable d'arranger … Quelque chose, qui la rendrait nerveuse et qui l'a ferait revenir vers moi. Mais si elle et Severus sont aussi impliqués … »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et Bella s'assit sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté.

« Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, maître »

Voldemort l'a regarda, en souriant. « Et je suppose que cela a un rapport avec votre petite discussion de ce matin ? »

Bella rit sottement. « Ouiiii, je peux la changer sans qu'elle-même ne le remarque »

Voldemort rit sous cape et mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Bella le prit et le suça.

« Et si tout le reste échoue, nous pouvons toujours tuer Dumbledore pour le plus grand bien … je serais donc rétablit »

« Puis-je jouer avec Hermione ? » Demanda Bella, suçant ses doigts.

« Oui, mais laisse-là venir à toi … Elle ne verra pas le piège comme ça »

« Et vous serez fort de nouveau ! »

Voldemort rit sous cape. « Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez fort en ce moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai oublié » Dit Bella avec une moue d'excuse.

« Tu as peut-être besoin que je te le rappelle … » La seconde suivante, elle était étendue sur le plancher, les cris perçants de joie.

Oo°oO

Hermione s'appuya contre le torse de Severus. Elle se sentait mieux, mais elle était toujours incertaine quant à la manière dont elle allait se comporter avec lui. Il avait raison ; elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme Voldemort le voyait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce monde, elle avait appris que Voldemort et les Mangemorts étaient mauvais. Alors comment pouvait-elle rester avec de mauvaises personnes ? Était-elle mauvaise elle aussi ? Elle repensa à ce que Bella avait dit. Elle repensa à son père libre alors qu'il avait violé sa propre fille. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était qu'Hermione n'était même pas étonnée. Elle comparait souvent le monde sorcier avec le monde Moldu et il y avait des choses injustes et des pourritures dans les deux. La seule différence réelle entre les deux mondes était que les sorciers avaient la magie alors que les Moldus avaient l'électricité.

D'abord, elle avait pensé que le monde sorcier était plus conservateur, mais c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré les bonnes personnes pour lui prouver le contraire, surtout qu'elle était étrangère à ce monde, et qu'il était plus simple de voir les défauts d'un monde quand on arrive en le comparant à son monde d'origine. Quand elle regardait le monde Moldu, il y avait aussi des conservateurs. Mais là, ce n'était pas elle l'étranger, donc elle ne l'avait pas vraiment ressenti comme tel. Mais alors, est-ce que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les plus conservateurs de tous ? C'étaient eux qui ne voulaient pas mélanger le sang pur avec du sang Moldu. Mais Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il n'y croyait plus maintenant … Seulement certains de ses Mangemorts continuaient à se battre pour ça. Avait-il mentit ? Bellatrix ne semblait pas trop se fier à son origine modeste de fille de Moldu. Le statut d'Hermione avait changé quand elle avait épousé Severus…

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Severus

Ils avaient fais l'amour en rentrant et maintenant, ils étaient en quelque sorte dans une extase post orgasmique.

« Je suis confuse. Y a-t-il des gens bons dans ce monde ? »

« Certains, mais c'est rare d'en rencontrer … Ils sont, soit trop jeune, soit trop vieux pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le Mal est une maladie … Il étend son pouvoir et prend possession de ton esprit, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives réellement. Et il n'y a aucun remède »

« Pourquoi tu as choisis d'être de son côté ? »

« Parce que j'ai une affaire à régler personnellement avec Dumbledore. Et j'ai plus de points en communs avec les Mangemorts, même si je ne les aime pas. Ils me font rire parfois »

« Rire ? »

« Oui, Hermione. Il est plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui te fais rire. Personne dans l'Ordre ne m'a jamais fait rire. Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux et je ne le serais jamais »

« Je te fais rire alors ? »

Il rit sous cape. « Eh bien, oui »

« Super » Soupira-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour te rallier au seigneur des ténèbres »

« Oui … Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi ? »

Severus changea leur position, pour qu'ils soient couchés face à face. Il caressa sa joue. « Bien que tu saches qu'il peut te tuer à la seconde sans la moindre hésitation, tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'aimer, quoi que tu fasses »

Hermione se raidit et dit, d'une voix blanche. « L'aimer ? Tu l'aimes ? »

« Pas comme je t'aime… »

« Tu m'aimes ?! »

Il roula des yeux. « Oui, je t'aime. Tu es bête, petite Gryffondor »

Hermione rit sottement. « Je pense que je sais ce que tu veux dire. Il ressemble à … une star tout droit sortit d'un film. Mais c'est un tueur … Il a tué les parents d'Harry. Bella a tué Sirius et pourtant … »

« Oui, je dois me rappeler de la remercier pour ça aussi » Severus sourit d'un air satisfait.

Hermione le frappa.

« Quoi ? C'était un voyou ! Il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Je suis heureux qu'il soit mort »

Hermione soupira. « Tu fais toujours ça. A chaque fois, dans n'importe quelle situation, tu la mets à ton avantage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme Einstein disait ; tout est relatif »

« Tu connais un scientifique Moldu ? »

« Je suis un sang mêlée ; j'ai vécu dans le monde Moldu »

« Hum ! … »

Un coup fut porté à la porte. Tous deux gémirent.

« Laisse la personne frapper, elle reviendra après la sieste … » Murmura Severus.

Hermione l'embrassa, avant de se lever. « Je vais le faire partir, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Dépêche toi, quelqu'un se réveille » Dit Severus avec un regard très significatif.

« Pourquoi ne l'embrasses-tu pas pour moi ? » Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait, prit son peignoir et quitta la chambre.

Un autre coup fut porté à la porte. Hermione l'ouvrit. « Oh, professeur Spion, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Hermione était étonnée de voir son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'embrassure de sa porte.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Mme. Rogue. Je cherche votre mari » Spion semblait mal à l'aise.

Hermione rougit. Elle ne s'était pas regardée dans le miroir, mais elle pouvait deviner l'apparence qu'elle devait avoir. « Juste … attendez ici, je vais lui dire » Hermione se dépêcha à revenir dans la chambre à coucher.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus.

« Spion est ici. Il veut te voir »

Severus gémit, mais il prit quand même son peignoir et il se leva. Hermione regarda la porte fermée. Elle était très curieuse de savoir ce que Spion voulait. C'était un enseignant modéré; pas aussi bon que Lupin ou fol œil, mais beaucoup mieux que les autres trois qu'ils avaient eu avant. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu parler à n'importe lequel des autres enseignants.

Il mangeait toujours son dîner en silence et en fin de table. Pas qu'il semblait timide, il était juste très solitaire. Une copie conforme de Severus en somme, mais il ne faisait pas de la vie des étudiants un enfer comme Severus. Il semblait toujours content de tout et tous les étudiants le respectaient ; même si personne ne disaient que c'était leur professeur préféré.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était une personne qui devait rarement parler du corps enseignant. Severus ne lui en parlait pas souvent lui aussi. Ce n'était pas une personne dont vous vous rappeliez et ce n'était pas une personne avec qui Severus avait des affinités. Alors qu'avait-il besoin de dire à Severus ? Hermione hésita un instant, mais elle ouvrit finalement la porte et écouta.

« … pas venir me chercher ici » Siffla Severus.

« Je sais comment rentrer dans le château sans être vu, Severus » Dit Spion calmement. « Et j'espère que ta femme ne dira rien sur moi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici » Severus semblait en colère

« C'est urgent. J'ai besoin de ton aide »

« De quoi tu as besoin »

« Dumbledore ne partira pas pour Halloween. Il protégera le château avec de la puissante magie que lui seul peut magner »

Severus soupira. « La Source de ceci ? »

Spion sourit. « Allons, Severus, le vieil homme est bon, mais il n'est pas que bon »

« Alors, nous aurons une chance au moins … Il y a quelques charmes protecteurs secrets que seul le directeur manipule et connaît l'existence. Je suppose qu'il les utilisera … Tu penses que tu peux les trouver ? »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai été embauché. Autre indice ? »

« Dans la cuisine … »

« Je les trouverai » Spion semblait pensif. « Tu sais, Severus, je ne laisserais pas ta femme ouvrir la porte habillée comme ça à ta place. Et je m'assurerais qu'elle ne peut pas écouter aux portes non plus »

« Sors d'ici » Siffla Severus

Hermione regarda d'un air coupable son mari quand il rentra dans la chambre à coucher de nouveau. « Est-ce que c'est un Mangemort lui aussi »

Severus l'étudia. « Oui. Et un des meilleurs. Tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes les conversations des autres personnes, c'est grossier. Et très dangereux. »

« … désolée j'étais juste curieuxse. »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut qui peut conduire à la mort, chérie »

Hermione grimaça.

Severus soupira. « Tu commences à savoir beaucoup trop de choses, Hermione »

« Je ne les dirait à personne » Assura-t-elle rapidement.

Il grogna. « Je pense qu'il faut encore plus travailler l'Occlumencie »

« C'est bon pour moi » Sourit Hermione

« Bien, nous commencerons à travailler… après que j'ai accomplis mon devoir conjugal »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais ses intentions furent claires quand il l'a fit tomber sur le lit et qu'il ouvrit son peignoir.

« Severus ! » Grimaça-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es juste … trop toi ! »

« Je le prends comme un compliment » Il sourit, jeta le peignoir sur le plancher et l'embrassa.

Hermione gémit quand il caressa ses seins légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait été facile à séduire, mais il fallait qu'ils aient un bébé. On ne pouvait pas avoir des bébés sans faire l'amour. Severus continua à embrasser sa gorge de baisers de papillon. Elle rit sottement et mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu le fais parce que tu veux un bébé n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchota-elle

« Mhmm … ? Bien sûr mais pas seulement » Il prit son mamelon dans sa bouche et le suça légèrement.

Hermione haleta. « Tu es le diable en personne… »

« Tu aimes ça, admet le »

Hermione gémit et ramena sa tête à ses seins. Severus sourit et recommença à lécher et sucer. Il faisait subir une torture de sa langue à l'un des seins alors qu'il caressait la pointe durcie de l'autre. Hermione caressa ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Elle avait presque envie de baver, elle se sentait trop bien ! Elle aurait du dormir avec Severus plus tôt ! Sa bouche quitta ses seins et alla lécher son estomac et ses cuisses écartées.

Hermione essayait de ne pas serrer sa tête entre ses jambes alors qu'il embrassait cette zone d'elle qu'elle trouvait dégoutante. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas et savourait. Elle ne pouvait plus parler du tout. Il léchait lentement. Trop lentement. Hermione gémit et poussa ses hanches contre son visage. Il rit, ce qui envoya une exquise vibration dans son vagin. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri quand il trouva son clitoris et qu'il le taquina avec sa langue. Elle était près d'un orgasme. Un orgasme très intense.

La seconde suivante, il poussa à l'intérieur d'elle avec sa langue et elle gémit alors qu'il l'a faisait basculer de l'autre côté, au paradis. Son corps entier se raidit, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle eut l'impression que toute la pièce tremblait. Elle du reprendre ses esprits, et ne réussit à ouvrir les yeux qu'après trois tentatives. Severus était assis sur le plancher. Et il semblait perplexe. Hermione respira à fond. Son corps était tout mou et dépourvu de force.

« Pourquoi … » Réussit-elle finalement à prononcer « … Es-tu assis … Sur le plancher ? »

Severus remonta dans le lit « Tu m'as poussé hors du lit »

Hermione réussit à s'asseoir. « Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas fait ça »

« Si tu l'as fais. Et tu as fais trembler la pièce »

« C'est ridicule ! »

Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Non … Tu n'as rien lu sur les éruptions magiques ? »

« … Si… mais … je pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'avant la puberté »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais pour des sorciers et sorcière puissantes, c'est toute leur vie. Surtout quand ils sont dans un état émotionnel extrême comme quand ils ont un orgasme »

Hermione rougit « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais, Hermione, tu as perdu le contrôle. Ça peut arriver aux meilleurs. Je l'ai vu avec le seigneur des ténèbres deux ou trois fois déjà. Et Dumbledore aussi … Et Potter n'a pas gonflé comme un ballon sa tante ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oui, mais c'était au début de sa puberté… je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'anormal »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est » Severus se pencha vers lui « Alors, maintenant que nous avons fini de parler de ça, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de continuer là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés ? »

Hermione regarda son sexe en érection. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme et aussi cohérent avec cette érection. Il avait des années d'expériences, mais quand même… Elle l'embrassa rapidement, avant de se recoucher dans le lit. Il entra en elle lentement. C'était bon …. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, avant de se vider à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle soupira quand il sortit d'elle. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui.

« J'ai sommeil » Chuchota-elle faiblement.

« M'as-tu au moins sentit à l'intérieur de toi ? » Pour une raison qu'elle ne mesurait pas, il semblait ennuyé.

« Bien sûr que je t'ais senti ! Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas senti ? »

« Tu semblais endormie »

« Cet orgasme m'a assommé ! Mais je t'ai senti. C'était très agréable »

Severus ne répondit pas et Hermione était trop fatiguée pour le regarder. Au lieu de cela, elle s'endormir. Elle avait besoin de repos car elle savait que les séances prochaines avec Severus seraient fatigantes pour son esprit avec ses leçons d'occlumencie…

**Oo°oO**

**Allons bon, Hermione qui s'endort pendant l'acte ^^ et Severus qui est un peu vexé ^^ ..**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Le trio infernal **


	20. Dispute

**Hey les gens ! Ne commencez pas à vous exciter je ne suis pas Manelor (imposteur !). Ma Ninette (on se moque pas des surnoms débiles) est en plein déménagement de chambre et est donc dans l'incapacité de poster son chapitre. Mais comme elle est toujours trop gentille et qu'elle n'aime pas prendre du retard et ben c'est moi qui poste (Bull-de-savon est trop fière).**

**Elle vous remercie pour les reviews, je sais que ça lui fait très très plaisir. Comme elle n'est pas là je pris les review anonyme de l'excuser pour l'absence de réponse qu'elle donne habituellement. Et non je ne répondrais pas à sa place je ne suis pas le big boss.**

**Autre chose à ajouter ? Rien à pars que je ne me sens plus d'écrire des conneries qui pour une fois seront lut (extase !).**

**Bonne lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Le Trio.**

**Oo°oO**

**« La dispute est d'un grand secours. Sans elle on dormirait toujours. » = Jean de La Fontaine**

**« Le motif pour lequel se produisent les disputes n'est jamais aussi grave que le malaise qui en découle. » = Alain de Botton**

**« L'****idée**** du ****combat****échappe**** à ceux qui le ****font****. Ils sont ****condamnés**** à se ****battre****. Ils se ****cherchent****, ****ombres**** et ****silhouettes**** ; ils ont ****besoin**** de l'autre, pour ****éteindre**** une ****haine****, comme le ****feu**** a ****besoin**** d'****eau****. » = Paul Ohl**

**« On ne se dispute qu'avec les gens qu'on aime, les autres on les ignore ou on leur fait la guerre » = Ruppert Barnes**

**Oo°oO**

Chaque nuit, Hermione pratiquait l'occlumencie avec Severus. Comme toujours, c'était un enseignant intransigeant, mais, comme toujours, Hermione apprenait très rapidement. Vers la fin de la semaine, elle était capable d'envahir son esprit à lui. Hermione était très heureuse, mais Severus lui rappela rapidement qu'elle devait apprendre à contrôler son esprit si quelqu'un qui essayait de lui soutirer une quelconque information. Et Severus réussissait toujours à entrer dans son esprit, à chaque fois, même si elle avait réussit à le fermer pendant quelques secondes.

Le vendredi matin, le jour précédent Halloween, Hermione était assise dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ron. Elle essayait d'étudier, mais Harry et Ron voulaient lui parler d'autres choses.

« Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore envoi tous les élèves dans leurs familles pour le week-end ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il nous l'a dit ! » Répondit Hermione, irritée. « Il doit renforcer les charmes de défense et ça serait dur de le faire avec tous les élèves dans le château ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense que ce soit la seule raison. Tu es sûre que Rogue ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? En quoi c'est étrange que Dumbledore veuille faire de l'école un endroit plus sûr ? En plus, nous partions ce week-end de toute façon, donc je ne vois pas quel est le problème. »

« J'ai juste le sentiment que quelque chose se trame là-dessous. » Murmura Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux et se tourna à Ron. « Alors, le mariage commencera demain ? »

« A quatre heures. » Répondit Ron. « Maman est très heureuse que Rogue vienne avec toi. »

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'occupait bien de toi. S'il t'accompagne au mariage, maman dit que c'est un vrai gentleman. »

Hermione rit face à l'expression ennuyée de Ron. Entre temps, Ginny arriva à leur table et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Hermione pouvait voir Harry changer de place et elle était certaine qu'il avait prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors tu danseras avec Rogue ? » Demanda Ginny.

Hermione semblait pensive. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que Severus le voudrait. »

« C'est la tradition. Maman te forcera probablement à danser. »

Hermione sourit. « Je suppose que nous verrons le moment venu. »

Ginny se tourna vers Ron. « Tu as fais tes valises ? Maman te fais dire de ne pas oublier ta robe de sorcier pour la cérémonie. »

Ron soupira. « Je le ferais … Quand le train part-il ? »

« À neuf heures ce soir. Nous serons à Londres à six heures demain matin. »

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Tu sais où on va dormir ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'obscurcirent. « Oui. Toutes les filles dormiront à la fin du train et les garçons à l'autre bout. Certains des enseignants dormiront au milieu du train. »

« Oh » Harry semblait déçu et Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif à Ginny.

Ginny lui sourit et l'a regarda innocemment. « Tu dormiras au milieu du train, Hermione ? »

Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillèrent.

« Non, nous n'utiliserons la Poudre de cheminette. »

« C'est injuste ; pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser ? » Demanda Ron.

« Parce que ça surchargerait le réseau. Imagine mille personnes essayant d'utiliser le réseau en même temps. Et ça serait très cher pour l'école d'acheter autant de poudre. »

« Je pense toujours que c'est injuste. » Marmonna Ron.

Hermione sourit. « Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Trelawney de t'épouser ? Tu pourras bénéficier de la poudre de cheminette toi aussi comme ça. »

« Non, merci, je pense que je vais prendre le train … » Marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui sourit et replongea dans ses devoirs. Elle avait vraiment besoin de les faire avant ce soir. Elle voulait d'un week-end sans devoirs, libre de toutes contraintes.

Oo°oO

Severus soupira de soulagement quand il vit que le professeur Spion revenait de la forêt. Il était debout devant la forêt interdite depuis dix minutes déjà et il n'aimait pas attendre les autres.

« Tu l'as ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui, mais je pense que Dumbledore remarquera que les livres ne sont plus là … »

« Ce n'est pas notre problème, tant que tu sais où le seigneur peut les trouver. »

« Je lui dirais après ma journée de cours. » Dit Spion, dandinant sur ses pieds, passant de l'un à l'autre.

Severus acquiesça. « Bien. Tu seras dans le train ce soir ? »

Spion sourit vivement. « Et voir des adolescents pleines d'hormones essayer d'aller le lit de leur petite copine ? Bien sûr. »

« Bon. Et demain ? Tu auras besoin d'un alibi. »

« Je visiterai ma vieille mère à Newcastle. Et je serai probablement dans le lit de son infirmière au moment où le seigneur des ténèbres arrivera ici. »

« Que c'est beau. » Dit-il ironiquement.

« Je présume que ta femme sera ton alibi ? » Sous-entendit Spion.

« Oui, et des centaines de Weasley en prime. » Murmura Severus. « Si c'est tout, j'ai cours dans quinze minutes. »

« Je dirais à notre seigneur que tu le salues. » Dit Spion calmement.

Severus fronça les sourcils en sa direction et revint au château. Il n'aimait pas Spion. Il était le meilleur espion que les Mangemorts avaient vu, mais Severus ne l'aimait pas. Il était toujours calme, trop calme. Vous ne vous souvenez jamais si vous l'aviez vraiment vu et il avait toujours un masque sur son visage, en permanence. Il ne changeait jamais d'expression et il gardait toujours ses émotions sous contrôle. Peut-être que Severus était un peu jaloux. Il avait été l'Espion dans Poudlard pendant quinze ans, mais maintenant Spion était arrivé et avait pris sa place ! Heureusement qu'il était le seul espion de l'Ordre !

Il retourna aux cachots en empruntant un passage secret et entra dans sa salle de classe seulement quelques minutes avant ses élèves. Il était d'une humeur massacrante à la fin de l'heure, il avait réussi à faire enlever trente points à Poufsouffle et dix points à Serdaigle. Il avait même donné une retenue à un Poufsouffle parce qu'il avait fait fondre son chaudron. Il réussit à avoir une pause avant sa dernière heure de sa journée, les sixièmes années Gryffondor-Serpentard… Joie. Après avoir écrit les instructions sur le tableau, il s'assit et attendit qu'ils arrivent. Hermione était la dernière à rentrer, avec Potter et Weasley.

« Je présume que vous savez lire ? » Demanda-t-il méchamment.

La classe marmonna un oui.

« Lisez alors ce qu'il y a au tableau et faite le ! »

La classe commença à travailler et Severus commença à noter quelques copies. Alors que 30 minutes soient passées, il entendit quelqu'un rire.

Il leva les yeux et vit sa femme rire de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu et qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il avait été bien trop coulant avec elle ces derniers temps, la laissant faire des choses qu'ils ne supportaient pas chez les autres élèves. Il suffisait qu'elle sourie et il oubliait pourquoi il était en colère contre elle. Comme la semaine dernière où elle était partie en courant vers Voldemort ! Elle avait juste besoin de l'embrasser pour qu'il s'enflamme.

Pas cette fois.

Il se leva de son bureau et se posta derrière elle. Il était si discret qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus quand il vit qu'elle lisait Sorcière Hebdo. Il saisit le journal et elle haleta.

La salle de classe entière était complètement silencieuse.

« Vous lisez des magazines féminins en classe, Mme. Rogue ? » Demanda-t-il, narquoisement.

Hermione le regarda fixement. Il maudit ses yeux de miel mais réussit à garder le contrôle en regardant le journal à la place. À sa plus grande joie, il y avait une image de lui et Hermione et le titre n'était pas très glorieux : l'amour dans les cachots souterrains ? Il ouvrit la page et regarda le nom du journaliste, Rita Skeeter.

« Retenue, Mme. Rogue. Et si je vous trouve en train de lire une fois de plus un magazine de ce genre dans ma classe, je vous ferai nettoyer à fond des chaudrons jusqu'à ce que vos mains saignent. »

Hermione rougit, mais il était encore sous contrôle, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il se retourna.

« Et juste parce que vous avez passé une dure journée, vous en faite pâtir tout le monde. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il se raidit et il put entendre l'halètement de Potter et Weasley. Il se retourna et la regarda fixement. Hermione était assise, les bras croisés. Oh, donc la petite lionne voulait se battre ? Il allait lui donner.

« Peut-être me suis-je réveillé du pied gauche ? » Suggéra-t-il méchamment.

Hermione le regarda fixement. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle avait quitté leur lit avant qu'il ne se réveille et ensuite, elle était partie pour le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes immature. » Siffla-t-elle.

La salle de classe entière haleta, ce qui rappela à Severus qu'ils étaient toujours là.

« Une deuxième retenue, Mme. Rogue. » Dit-il sans à-coups, avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau. Il ignora les élèves durant le reste du cours.

Quand la classe se termina, Severus saisit Hermione par son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir. Il l'a regarda fixement pendant un très long moment. La tension entre eux fit trembler les murs jusqu'à cela devienne presque insupportable et ensuite, il la libéra. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu viendras lundi et mardi, et tu trieras les potions. » Dit-il tranquillement.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.

« Un mauvais jour. » Grogna-t-il.

« Et cela te donne-t-il le droit de te venger sur moi ? »

« Je ne laisse aucun de mes élèves lire des mots et encore moins des magazines en pleine classe ! »

« Très bien, mais ce n'était pas moi qui ai apporté le journal ; c'était un de tes Serpentard qui voulait m'humilier. J'ai rit car je lui ai dis que cet article était ridicule. »

Severus l'a regarda froidement. « Va y et ne m'embête plus. Nous partirons après le dîner. »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. « C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Quoi ?! » Il lui asséna une claque. « Tu vas aller pleurer dans les bras de ton meilleur ami maintenant ? »

Hermione le regarda fixement et toucha sa joue rouge. Elle semblait étonnée. Elle lui rendit sa claque. Il n'était pas sensé la frapper. Il était juste de mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, de son côté il y avait beaucoup de choses qui perturbaient la vie d'Hermione, mais il n'aurait pas du frapper sa femme. C'était juste … mal. Mais elle n'aurait pas du la frapper non plus.

Sans un mot, Hermione se retourna et quitta la salle de classe. Severus l'observa partir silencieusement. Si elle disparaissait soudainement, il saurait où aller la chercher maintenant…

Oo°oO

Hermione ne partie en courant dans les bras de Voldemort. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas content si elle venait que lorsqu'elle était triste. Indépendamment de ce que Severus lui avait dit, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas le rôle de meilleur ami pour elle.

Au lieu d'être chez Voldemort, elle alla dans leur chambre et fit les bagages. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais elle avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs. Elle ne voulait pas penser à leur dispute. La semaine dernière, il lui avait promis qu'il ne la blesserait jamais. Et maintenant, il le faisait délibérément. Peut-être pas aussi fortement qu'il le pourrait et pas avant qu'elle réussisse à le blesser elle, mais tout de même, il l'avait blessé. Elle soupira quand elle rangea sa brosse à dent dans sa trousse de toilette. Peut-être ce mariage serait aussi catastrophique qu'elle le pensait à la base. Bien sûr, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? Il lui avait fait découvrir des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir. Il lui avait montré le plaisir dans toutes ses formes, défiant toute imagination. Il lui avait enseigné des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne seraient jamais un couple heureux. Ils étaient trop différents. Elle voulait beaucoup trop emmagasiner de connaissance. Il voulait savoir tout, pour les utiliser sur les autres, ou s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas les utiliser contre lui. Elle, elle pouvait aimer sans rien demander en retour. Il ne lui donnait rien si elle ne lui donnait rien en retour. Il détestait la moitié des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle était trop ouverte et trop jeune pour avoir des rancunes.

Quand elle eut fini de finir les bagages, elle s'assit sur le divan. Le dîner ne serait pas servit avant une heure. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur les étagères de livres. Elle se leva et regarda les livres. Après un moment, elle prit un livre de magie noire. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait Severus si elle connaissait les choses qu'il manipulait au quotidien. Elle s'assit sur le divan de nouveau, ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. C'était intéressant. En particulier les sacrifices d'animaux et la puissance qu'il fallait pour le faire. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione avait le cœur à trancher en deux le cerveau d'un animal sans défense, mais ce qu'ils faisaient avec le cerveau était drôle. Il fallait ensorceler le cerveau, le jeter sur l'adversaire et ensuite, il ou elle aurait la même capacité mentale que l'animal en question. Le sort se dissipait deux ou trois jours après et il n'y avait aucune séquelle permanente.

Mais d'autres étaient au contraire très désagréables, comme celui où vous deviez prendre le sang d'une vache malade pour jeter un sort sur les autres vaches pour qu'elles aient elle aussi la maladie. Ou quand vous deviez sacrifier un chat pour ne plus ressentir d'émotions pendant deux heures environ. Un autre sort semblait tout à fait inoffensif, comme la fabrication de corbeau ou de poissons qui attaquaient d'autres poissons. Mais elle supposait qu'ils étaient interdits, parce qu'il ne tenait pas compte du libre arbitre. Même les animaux avaient un libre arbitre.

Elle plaça le livre loin d'elle quand l'horloge sonna dix huit coups. C'était l'heure du diner. Elle alla à la salle de bain se laver les mains et soupira quand elle vit son visage. Elle avait une contusion sur sa joue. Elle l'a fit disparaître avec un simple sort. Elle quitta les cachots souterrains et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. C'était Drago Malfoy et un autre Serpentard. Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand ils la virent. Elle se déplaça pour leur laisser le passage. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Drago s'arrêta lui aussi et dit aux autres de partir devant. Hermione le regarda, embarrassée. Drago passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Hum ! … Salut. » Dit-il. « Tu vas à la grande salle ? »

« Oui … » Répondit-elle soupçonneusement. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

« Ça t'embêterais si je faisais le chemin avec toi ? »

« Non … je ne pense pas non. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir. « J'espère que Rogue ne t'a pas donné du fil à retordre. »

Hermione soupira. « Et bien … C'est juste … lui. Je suppose que c'est Pansy qui m'a donné le magazine à la source de tous mes ennuis ? »

« A l'origine de ton humiliation. » Soupira Drago. « Ne lui en veut pas trop, elle est juste jalouse. Son anniversaire est en décembre donc elle ne sera pas capable de m'épouser. Pas que je ne m'en réjouisse pas … Mais de toute façon, elle est jalouse de toi, parce que toi et Severus semblez vous entendre. Son père planifie de la marier avec un de … ses amis. »

« Ça semble être horrible. » Dit Hermione, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Je pense … Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle a donné du fil à retordre à quelques anciens étudiants elle aussi… »

Hermione le regarda. « Pourquoi tu me parles ? »

Drago parla avec difficulté. « On m'a toujours dit d'être polie avec les gens plus puissant que moi… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Et être grossier avec les sangs-de-bourbes ? »

« Oui … » Il soupira. « Mais peut-être ce sera plus amusant de parler avec quelqu'un de mon âge sur les fêtes organisées au manoir maintenant… »

« Je doute que j'y aille. Severus y va seulement quand … il y est forcé. »

« Néanmoins, ça pourrait être intéressant. Et ma tante t'aime. Elle m'a encore écrit quelque chose à ton propos. »

« Tu as des lettres de … elle ? Comment entrent-elles au château ? »

Drafo regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient en bas de l'escalier du couloir. Il s'arrêta et Hermione s'arrêta aussi.

« Nous les Serpentards, nous avons nos propres manières d'envoyer des messages. Ils ne passent pas par le contrôle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de choses dangereuses, seulement des lettres. »

« Oh, bien. » Ils recommencèrent à marcher de nouveau. « Que dit-elle sur moi ? »

Drago se moqua d'elle. « Elle semble amoureuse de toi. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Tout le monde sait qui elle aime … »

« Elle est drôle. Un peu folle, mais drôle. »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago rit un peu alors qu'ils rentraient dans la grande salle. « Bien, je te dis à plus tard, Hermione. »

« A plus tard … Drago. » Hermione lui sourit, avant d'aller à la table de Gryffondors.

Drago avait réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral et personne ne lui posa de question sur sa dispute entre elle et Severus. Ils parlèrent du mariage et Ron bava presque quand ils parlèrent du menu. Hermione partie de meilleure humeur, prête à faire face à son mari de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas jeté de coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, donc elle ne savait pas s'il était venu manger. Quand elle entra dans leurs appartements, il était déjà là. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, essayant de lire son humeur. Il ne semblait pas plus heureux que tout à l'heure. Avec un soupir elle s'approcha. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. »

Il la regarda. « Excuse acceptée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé. »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous partons ? »

« Oui, je t'attendais. »

Aucun d'eux n'amorça un pas pour aller près du feu. Après un moment, Severus soupira et prit le sac qu'Hermione avait préparé avant d'aller au feu. Il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminée et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Dis juste 'la Maison de campagne Rogue' »

Hermione le fit et quelques secondes plus tard, elle trébucha sur le tapis du salon de la maison de campagne. Elle avança et Severus trébucha à son tour.

« Ma douce maison. » Murmura cyniquement Severus en mettant le sac sur la table.

« C'est … très propre. » Dit Hermione, regardant autour d'elle.

« Oui, un Elfe de maison de Poudlard vient ici deux fois par mois pour nettoyer et s'assurer que rien n'est arrivé. Je leur ai demandé de venir ici hier pour que ça soit plus … propre … »

Hermione essaya de penser à autre chose, mais son cerveau brillant laissa tomber. Elle soupira.

Ce serait un long week-end. Un très long week-end.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors que pensez vous de se chapitre ? **

**Comme toujours moi j'adore, Manelor fait un travail d'enfer.**

**Alors pensez à lui mettre des reviews, plein plein de reviews.**

**Et j'espères ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes… oui je sais je suis pas doué. Oh pire s'il y en a trop, ne lui dite pas (comment ça elle va lire ce que j'ai écrit ?).**

**Gros Bisous**

**Le Trio infernal. **


	21. Viol

**Salut tout le monde !!!! Me revoilà avec Internet !!! Comme vous avez pu le constater, le chapitre précédent a été publié par Bulle-de-savon, ma fidèle bêta, sur mon compte, vu que j'étais en stand by d'internet ^^ Enfin bref ... Je tenais à vous dire que les revieuw sont toujours transmises à l'auteur et que d'ailleurs je lui parler il n'y a pas longtemps et elle tenait à vous laisser un petit message :**

**Note de l'auteur : ****"Hello again, everyone! I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story and I hope you are not finding me too crazy! Warmest thanks to Manelor for her hard work!"**

**Traduction : Salut, encore une fois, tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse que vous aimiez tous cette histoire et j'espère pour vous ne me trouvez pas trop folle ! Je remercie chaleureusement Manelor pour son dur travail"**

**Note de la traductrice : Je ne fais pas un si dur travail comme le prétend l'auteur, je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est plus un plaisir qu'un devoir, sinon je n'aurai pas commencé une fic de 51 chapitre lol ;)**

**Note de la bêta ?? Indisponible pour le moment, mais je vous la ferais savoir dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré ;)**

**Note sur le passage : Alors dans ce chapitre, je pense que beaucoup trouveront des réponses à leurs questions. Mais après, et comme vous avez dû le remarquer, l'auteur donne les informations au compte goutte ^^ donc après je peux rien dire de plus ...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des revieuw, et qui sont encore et toujours fidèles à cette histoire =) Merci pour tout ...**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Il faut faire attention aux mots, car souvent ils peuvent devenir des cages" ... Viola Spolin**

**"La violence engendre la violence" ... Eschyle**

**"La violence, c'est pas toujours frappant, mais ça fait toujours mal" ... Richard Leclerc**

**Oo°oO**

Severus s'enferma dans le sous-sol pour bouder et boire. Hermione essayait d'être agréable à lui, mais il a voulu être fâché d'elle. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent, mais il s'en fichait. Elle n'aurait pas du lui parler comme ça durant le cours. Elle n'aurait pas du partir en courant, se réfugier dans les bras de Voldemort. Et elle ne devrait pas être aussi attirante et lui faire tourner la tête comme ça ! Aux alentours de minuit, il remonta de nouveau, un peu ivre. Hermione était déjà allée se coucher, mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle lisait dans le lit. Il l'ignora et se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxeur avant de ramper sous les couvertures. Il lui tourna le dos et elle ferma les yeux.

« Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur »

« Je suis en pleine période d'ovulation »

« Ça doit être la raison la plus absurde que j'ai entendu pour que quelqu'un couche avec moi » Murmura-t-il, et pivotant, se couchant sur le dos.

Elle le regarda, se sentant mal à l'aise et refroidie. « Mais on est pas supposé faire un enfant ? »

Il soupira « Peut-être le mois suivant »

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment d'un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parce que toi tu le veux ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non »

Elle mit le livre sur la table de nuit et prit sa baguette magique. « Très bien, attendons jusqu'au mois suivant pour faire l'amour … »

Elle éteignit les lumières et il put l'entendre poser sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

Il gronda. « Depuis quand tu veux faire l'amour chaque nuit ? Tu n'as pas voulu ce matin ! »

« J'étais pressée » Siffla-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans l'obscurité, mais il savait qu'elle était énervée, rien que par le ton qu'elle employait.

« En plus, nous l'avions fais la nuit dernière ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu veux le faire ce soir !? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. La routine peut-être »

« Bien, tu as des doigts; utilise-les. Je veux dormir »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec moi tout à coup ?! »

Il était silencieux.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me blâmer d'être enfantine quand tu agis comme un enfant toi-même ! »

Il resta silencieux.

« Très bien ! Reste là et boudes. J'espère juste que tu seras de meilleure humeur demain. Et s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de scènes demain, si je danse avec mes amis »

« Quoi ? Tu vas aller danser avec un Weasley ? » Il se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, et Ginny a dit que Viktor va venir. C'est un ami de Fleur »

« Viktor Krum ? Pourquoi tu danserais avec lui ? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en quatrième année. Nous parlons toujours ensemble et échangeons de nos nouvelles parfois »

Severus sentit un éclair de jalousie le transpercer. Il roula sur le côté et monta sur elle.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descend de là ! » Hurla Hermione.

« Et cette étoile du Quidditch internationale a-t-il réussit à rentrer dans ta culotte ? » Siffla-t-il

Hermione haleta. « Tu as bu ? »

« Répond à la question ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd, Severus, c'est toi qui a prit ma virginité, tu le sais bien pourtant ! Viktor et moi nous nous sommes seulement embrassés ! »

« Et que ferais-tu s'il essayait d'entrer à l'intérieur de ta petite culotte demain ? »

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Il ne le ferait pas ! Il sait déjà que je suis mariée ! » Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il emprisonna ses poignets dans une de ses mains, le long de son corps.

« Voudrais-tu coucher avec lui, Hermione ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi je voudrais coucher avec lui ? Nous sommes seulement amis ! Descends de là tout de suite ! »

Severus pouvait à peine voir le visage d'Hermione, mais il le voyait assez pour savoir qu'elle était très fâchée. Bien, il était plus fâché.

« Et si tes anciens sentiments reviennent ? » Siffla-t-il. « Que feras-tu alors ? »

« Tu me fais mal ! »

« Tu n'as pas semblé souffrir hier soir quand je t'ais pris brutalement sur notre table de cuisine ! »

« Et alors ? Tu réussis à me rendre heureuse pendant certains moments. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le reste du temps … »

« Certains MOMENTS ?! C'est plus que de simples moments, ma chérie »

« Tu me fais mal, Severus ! Descends ! »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ma force Hermione. Je pourrais te blesser comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, Hermione ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Descends de là où je te mords ! »

Severus l'appuya plus durement contre le matelas. « Ferme-là, femme ! J'ai changé de plan. Si je te baise maintenant, tu tomberas probablement enceinte et je ne serais plus obligé de dormir avec toi après »

« Arrête-ça, Severus ! Tu le regretteras quand tu te seras calmé »

« Je ne suis pas ivre ! »

« Je peux le sentir d'ici ! »

Il l'embrassa grossièrement en la faisant se taire. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang et il saisit ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Il déchira sa chemise de nuit de l'autre.

Elle commença à pleurer. « S'il te plaît, Severus, ne fais pas ça. Tu m'as dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal »

« Si tu te détendais, je n'aurais pas à te faire mal » Siffla-t-il alors qu'il commencer à sucer la base de son cou.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri et dans le moment suivant, il vola au travers de la pièce. Il se frappa contre le mur opposé et tomba sur le plancher, la tête la première. Alors, tout devînt noir.

Oo°oO

Hermione regarda avec horreur la forme sans vie de son mari. L'avait-elle tué ? Elle n'avait pas voulu … Elle avait seulement voulu qu'il arrête ! Tremblante, elle sortit du lit, mais elle n'osa pas se rapprocher du corps. Et si elle l'avait tué ? Elle avait besoin d'aide. Et il y avait seulement une personne qui pouvait l'aider pour ça. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et jeta de la poudre de cheminée dans le feu. Elle s'avança et marmonna le mot de passe du QG de Voldemort. Quand elle sortit du feu, elle tomba sur le plancher, en sanglotant.

« Bon, Esméralda avait raison ; un point pour la Moldue… »

Hermione leva les yeux et ne vit personne d'autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était à demi assise dans un fauteuil ; entortillant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Cette femme semblait plus vieille quand vous la regardiez de près « On dirait que tu viens de te faire violer »

« Il … » Hermione respira à fond. « Je pense qu'il était ivre … »

Bella se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'Hermione sur le plancher.

« Tu dois te protéger, chérie » Dit Bella.

« Je pense que je l'ai tué » Chuchota Hermione.

Bellatrix semblait très étonnée. Elle rit ensuite. « Tu as tué Severus ? »

Hermione sanglota et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Bella l'aide à se relever et l'a conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. Enfin … je ne sais pas … je l'ai jeté contre le mur … »

Bella caressa gentiment ses cheveux. « Je vais aller vérifier ce que tu dis. Attends là »

« Je ... » Hermione s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester … seule » Avoua Hermione calmement.

Bella l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Hermione fut bien trop choquée et confuse pour réagir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Le maître est loin pour affaires et personne d'autre ne vient ici s'il n'y ait pas invité »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait besoin de savoir si Severus était vivant, donc elle acquiesça. Bella l'embrassa de nouveau et caressa sa joue avant de disparaître dans les flammes. Hermione trembla et essaya de ne plus penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que Severus avait faillit lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle lui avait peut-être fait du mal. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas penser au mariage de demain.

Mais ils le remarqueraient si elle ne venait pas. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur écrire une lettre pour leur dire qu'elle est tombée malade … ? Mais Mme. Weasley serait très déçue … Et Ginny ne goberait pas son mensonge. Elle n'était pas malade il y avait de cela deux heures. Peut-être que si elle leur disait qu'elle vomissait… ? Elle pourrait leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle avait peur que cela soit contagieux. Mais alors, ils penseraient qu'elle était enceinte ! Non, c'était mieux qu'elle dise que Severus était malade. Mais, s'il était mort, elle n'aurait plus aucune excuse ! Oh, elle avait besoin d'arrêter d'y penser. Hermione se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Inspire ; Expire ; Inspire ; Expire ; en des respirations lentes et régulières » Se dit-elle fermement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta assise là, mais on dirait que des heures entières avaient passé avant que Bella ne revienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, amour » Dit Bella. « Ton mari est vivant. Mais je pense qu'il est en état de choc. De toute façon, je l'ai réveillé et je lui ai donné un peu de potion. Il s'est rendormit »

« A-t-il … dit quelque chose … à propos de moi ? »

Bella réfléchie, pensive. « Ça se pourrait en effet. Mais il marmonnait. Je n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait »

« Mais il est vivant ? »

« Aussi vivant que possible »

Hermione réussit à respirer normalement. Mais maintenant, un nouveau problème surgissait dans son esprit. Comment allait-elle réagir maintenant quand elle allait le revoir au vu des derniers événements ? Elle avait été capable de pardonner pour ses exactions avec les autres filles et aussi elle lui avait pardonné le fait d'être un simple Mangemort. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça, vu qu'il n'avait pas le comportement type avec elle. Lui, avait bien pardonné le fait qu'elle se soit enfuit. Mais comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner de l'avoir presque violée ? Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner de l'avoir jeter contre un mur ? Hum ! … c'était simplement un mécanisme d'auto-défense.

« Vous avez une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bella sourit. « Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi »

Hermione se leva et Bella l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder autour d'elle ; tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le grand lit au milieu de la chambre. Mais c'était le lit de quelqu'un déjà, sans doute…

« Hermione, c'est Esméralda » Dit Bella.

La fille, Esméralda, était assise. Elle semblait regarder Hermione, mais pas de façon ordinaire. Hermione pouvait voir qu'Esméralda était aveugle. Mais Hermione était bien trop fatiguée pour avoir peur. Elle prit la potion de sommeil sans rêves de Bella et l'a bu d'un trait. Alors, elle fixa le lit. Son cerveau s'imaginait déjà sous les couvertures. Bella se mit à côté d'elle et elle se pelotonna contre elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ours en peluche. La dernière chose à laquelle Hermione pensa, ce fut les dernières paroles de Drago. Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit une chose du genre : Bella est amoureuse de toi…

Oo°oO

La nuit de Voldemort était bien plus agréable que celle de Severus et d'Hermione. Il avait réussit à entrer à Poudlard sans aucun problème. Il avait donné les directives à ses hommes pour qu'ils trouvent ce dont il avait besoin. Alors, il fit apparaître un fauteuil luxueux, s'assit et attendit dans un couloir. Là, Dumbledore le trouva.

« Que fais-tu ici, Tom ? » Demanda le vieil homme, ennuyé.

« Où sont les élèves ? » Demanda Voldemort, feignant d'être en colère. Il n'était pas en colère du tout. Tant qu'il occuperait Dumbledore, ses hommes rassembleraient les livres nécessaires et ils disparaîtraient avant que le directeur ne les remarque.

« Oh, j'avais rêvé que tu viendrais » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire suffisant. « Donc je les aient renvoyés chez eux »

« Un rêve » Dit demi-guêtre Voldemort. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu as plutôt un espion à ton compte ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'un de tes précieux Mangemorts te trahirais ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Bien, alors je dois avoir eu un rêve »

« Ou un espion »

Dumbledore sourit « Ou un espion. Mais pourquoi tu ne pars pas, Tom ? Harry n'est pas ici »

Voldemort joua avec sa baguette magique. « Non, mais vous y êtes, vous »

« Tu es venu pour me tuer ? »

« Seulement si vous m'ennuyez trop »

« Les Aurors le sauront si quelqu'un jette un sortilège impardonnable ici »

Dans un mouvement rapide, Voldemort prit un couteau de sous sa robe et le jeta sur Dumbledore. Il frappa juste l'épaule du vieil homme. La blessure le figea quelques instant et laissa tomber sa baguette magique. Avec une grimace de douleur, il réussit à sortir le couteau.

« Un couteau, Tom » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, ça y ressemble étrangement, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit ironiquement Voldemort quand il prit la baguette magique de Dumbledore.

« Une arme Moldue ? »

« Oui, je voulais avoir une arme à feu pour voir quels seraient les effets si on mélangeait son effet avec de la magie, mais je me suis rabattu sur un couteau » Voldemort sourit. Bien sûr il n'achèterait jamais d'armes à feu, mais c'était assez drôle d'effrayer Dumbledore. « Les Moldus ne font pas que des mauvaises choses ; ils inventent vraiment beaucoup de façons intéressantes de tuer. Peut-être que je les aiderai à accélérer le processus »

« Tu ne peux pas gagner, Tom »Dumbledore se laissa tomber à genoux, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussissait toujours à être irritant. « Le bien vaincra toujours le mal »

« Bien, alors c'est une bonne chose que ceux qui gagnent sont toujours les bons et non les mauvais »

« Qui penserait que tu es quelqu'un de bon ? » Demanda demi-guêtre Dumbledore.

Voldemort pensa à Hermione et sourit « Vous seriez étonné »

En cet instant, un de ses Mangemorts descendit. « Nous avons fini, mon seigneur »

Voldemort sourit et il aurait bien aimé avoir un appareil photo pour prendre le visage d'horreur de Dumbledore. « Bon, alors nous y allons »

Voldemort jeta un sort à Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que les Aurors viennent, mais il ne pouvait pas résister, il devait faire mal au vieil homme « Ne saigne pas trop, Albus » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Les taches de sang sont si difficiles à faire partir »

Alors, il se retourna et quitta l'école. Dumbledore survivrait probablement. Il y avait les Elfes de maison qui pourraient l'aider. Et Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il meurt encore. D'abord, il avait besoin de devenir immortel donc il avait besoin de ce vieux directeur. Mais après il le tuerait. Il rentra à la maison et il eut presque envie de faire la danse de la victoire quand ses fidèles lui rapportèrent tous les livres dont il avait besoin. Il regarda l'horloge. C'était presque quatre heures du matin. Peut-être devrait-il réveiller Bella pour célébrer ça. Ou Esméralda. Ou les deux en même temps même !

Avec un sourire suffisant, Voldemort entra dans sa chambre et se prépara à aller au lit. Il fut étonné en voyant les trois filles dans son lit. Il était pourtant sûr d'être parti en y laissant deux … Il s'approcha et il vit que la fille au milieu était Hermione. Hermione avait des contusions. Severus lui avait fais mal ! Et elle était venue le voir lui ! Oh, joie ! Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Esméralda. La fille se réveilla.

« Je vois que tout s'est bien passé » Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Voldemort caressa sa joue. « Très bien. Pourquoi Hermione est ici ? »

« Son mari a essayé de la violer. Elle l'a presque tué avec ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler »

« Où est Severus maintenant ? »

« À la maison. Bella est allée le voir »

Voldemort soupira « Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit à ton sujet encore »

« Je sais. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rappellera de moi quand elle se réveillera. Je peux partir si vous voulez »

« Tu as raison, pars. Va dormir dans une des chambres d'amis. Ne revient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie »

Esméralda acquiesça. Elle avait comprit. Voldemort l'embrassa, se déshabilla et prit sa place dans le lit après qu'elle soit partie. Il se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle était couchée sur le côté, le visage tourné vers lui. Bella avait un bras autour de sa taille. Il voulait la prendre, tout de suite, mais il devait attendre. S'il l'a prenait maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait planifié pourrait être détruit. Il ne l'aurait pas. Mais il pouvait lui faire d'autres choses …

Il caressa son visage. Hermione soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Il supposa donc qu'elle avait prit une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il sourit. Elle ne réveillerait pas avant deux heures. Sa main caressa son menton et se posa sur sa gorge. Son cœur battait lentement. Il se demanda à quelle vitesse il battrait quand il la prendrait. Il se rapprocha et sentit ses cheveux. Il était jaloux de Severus, qui pouvait faire ça quand il voulait. Mais maintenant, il l'avait brisé.

Voldemort déplaça sa main sous sa chemise de nuit déchirée. Ses seins étaient chauds et quand il les caressa, elle gémit. Il sourit et il put sentir que son érection devenait de plus en plus dure. Il serra d'avantage son sein et elle gémit plus fort. Bella se réveilla et le regarda.

« Suce-moi, Bella » Ordonna-t-il

Bella acquiesça, se positionna au-dessus d'Hermione et se plaça entre elle et lui. Elle embrassa son sexe. Voldemort gémit, mais il se concentra sur Hermione. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux châtains formant une auréole sur l'oreiller. Il sourit de nouveau, se pencha pour porter son sein à sa bouche et le lécha. Bella fit la même chose avec son membre excité. Sa main se déplaça, descendit jusqu'aux cuisses de la fille dormante et il toucha la peau douce légèrement. Il savait que s'il continuait il ne pourrait pas attendre pour la faire sienne.

« Avale » Siffla-t-il à Bella, qui avala rapidement le tout.

Sa main caressa les fesses d'Hermione. C'était chaud, agréable et doux. Il les malaxa, tandis qu'il continuait à lécher ses seins. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser une marque. Il ne pouvait pas risquer le fait qu'Hermione découvre ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'allumer. Pas maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à son corps, à ses petits doigts touchant son sexe. Hermione gémit dans son sommeil de nouveau et elle déplaça son bras pour le poser sur sa tête. Il suça son sein plus fortement et il fut récompenser en sentant ses doigts être lubrifiés par le désir d'Hermione, coulant de son sexe.

« Plus fort, Bella » Dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il doigtait Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et se rapprocha de Voldemort. Il suça encore plus fortement son sein, tandis que la bouche de Bella travaillait sur son sexe. Il trouva le clitoris d'Hermione et commença à le stimuler avec son pouce, tandis que son majeur entrait et sortait de sa chatte. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, pour sentir cette étroitesse sur son sexe. Hermione allait avoir un orgasme sans être réveillée. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri perçant et trempa sa main de ses jus. Il sortit sa main et lécha son propre goût, tandis que Bella l'emmener près du précipice. Il haleta quand Bella le mordit un peu et qu'elle le fit entrer dans sa gorge entièrement. Il respira à fond et se mit sur le dos. Bella se plaça près de lui et l'embrassa. Les jus de Son Hermione ainsi que le sien se mélangèrent dans leurs bouches. Quand elle réussit à le faire jouir, il prit sa baguette et les nettoya tous les trois. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait pas laissé de marques sur Hermione et arrangea sa robe. Après cela, il embrassa la jeune fille. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et un sourire en coin trôna sur sa bouche.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Hermione » Chuchota-t-il avant de se coucher à côté d'elle.

**Oo°oO**

**Bon ok la scène est bizarre. Ok vous êtes choqués ^^ Ok l'auteur est immonde et peut-être folle d'écrire ça, mais moi je trouve ça fun, et ça sort de l'ordinaire ^^**

**Je suis folle aussi ?? Oui ! Et j'assume alors si c'est pour défendre cette fic ^^ !!!**

**Je vous fais quand même de gros bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en espèrant que vous laisserez votre ptite trace :)**

**Le duo infernal**


	22. Remords

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre les amis !!!! =) J'espère que vous êtes toujours autant accrochés que moi à cette histoire merveilleuse *o***

**Je remercie les revieuw, qui ont été très nombreuses ce chapitre *o*, vraiment merci, ça me met du baume au coeur 3. Je souhaite aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à "Soishii" = Bienvenue à toi =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme il plaira aux autres bien sur =)**

**Gros bisous tout le monde**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Je suis esclave par mes vices et libre par mes remords" ... Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

**"Le remords c'est le coup de pied de l'âme" ... Jacques Pater**

**"Le bonheur, c'est le plaisir sans remords" ... Socrate**

**"Le remords, c'est le crime dans l'âme, qui s'oxyde" ... Victor Hugo**

**Oo°oO**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentait très bien. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait fait l'amour, pourtant Severus n'avait pas put, puisqu'elle l'avait envoyé au pays des rêves elle-même. Elle savait qu'un autre homme lui avait fait l'amour, mais elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva face à Bella. Elle était toujours endormie et Hermione ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle s'assit donc et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir sentit une autre présence dans le lit, mais il y avait juste Bella et elle. Quelqu'un toussa discrètement. Hermione leva les yeux, scruta la pièce, et vit Voldemort assis dans un sofa. Il lui sourit et Hermione rougit. Elle avait le sentiment que Voldemort savait déjà tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur … J'espère que je ne vous aie pas dérangez, avec moi entre vous et elle » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux

« Pas du tout, Hermione, même si je voudrais bien récupérer mon lit, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

Hermione rougit furieusement et sortit rapidement du lit.

Voldemort rit sous cape. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embarrasser »

Il se leva du sofa et Hermione pouvait voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Il marcha vers elle et lui donna. C'était une robe.

« Entre par cette porte et habilles-toi. Nous irons parler à Severus après »

Hermione avait l'impression qu'une main de glace enserrait son cœur de feu. « Par…Parler à Severus ? »

Voldemort l'a regarda. « Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, Hermione. Mais je peux lui faire du mal si tu le veux »

Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

« Bien, la salle de bains est pas là » Il indiqua une porte. « Dépêche-toi s'il te plait »

Hermione acquiesça. Bien sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres avait des tonnes de choses à faire, des choses bien plus importantes que ses affaires à elle, mais il trouvait à chaque fois le moyen de l'aider. Elle referma la porte de salle de bain, se lava et utilisa un sort pour se peigner. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle passa aux toilettes. C'était comme si elle s'était masturbée. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait dans son sommeil ? Elle avait lu dans un livre que quand on était dans un état de frustration ou de désordre émotionnel, ce genre de choses arrivait. Le corps avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Elle espérait que Bella ne l'avait pas entendu et qu'elle avait dormie pendant que … Et elle espérait vraiment que Voldemort ne l'avait pas vu. Ce serait embarrassant. Elle s'habilla de la robe verte bouteille. Qu'est-ce que les Serpentard ont tous à vouloir me faire mettre du vert ? Mais elle lui allait à merveille, le vert aussi d'ailleurs. Elle savait que Voldemort avait du ensorceler la robe pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa taille, mais elle s'en fichait. Son cœur avait presque réussit à remonter dans sa gorge alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Severus !

Voldemort sourit et lui prit sa main. « Je vais nous faire apparaître dans la pièce où il se trouve, donc tu ne seras pas seule »

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il a mit ses bras autour de sa taille et dans la seconde qui suivit, ils étaient à l'intérieur de la Maison de campagne de Severus. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit son mari nulle part.

« Severus ! » L'appela Voldemort.

Hermione prit instinctivement la main de Voldemort. Il l'a serra légèrement avant que la porte à la cuisine ne s'ouvre et que Severus n'apparaisse. Il était paré dans une robe noire et ses cheveux étaient humides comme s'il avait prit une douche. Il semblait malade et ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré ou qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi.

« Hermione » Dit-il, étonné.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je suis très déçu, Severus » Dit Voldemort froidement. « Je l'ai fais t'épouser, parce que je pensais que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Et pourtant, cela fait deux fois qu'elle vient dans mes bras en pleurant par ta faute »

« Hermione, je suis désolé » Dit Severus, sa voix pleine de remords. « Je ne voulais pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Tu peux remercier ta femme qui a fait preuve de plus de clémence à ton égard que je n'en aurais eu à sa place » Dit Voldemort en serrant plus fort la main d'Hermione. « Même quand tu le mérites grandement, elle ne semble pas vouloir que quelqu'un te fasse du mal »

Severus ignora la remarque de son maître. « Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plaît »

Hermione leva les yeux lentement.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, je t'aime … »

« Tu as une drôle manière de me le montrer ! » Dit-elle amèrement.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je suis même heureux que tu m'ais jeté contre le mur »

Bien, au moins il n'était pas en colère. Hermione soupira et regarda le plancher. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Horriblement mal » Dit-il honnêtement.

« Bien »

Voldemort, qui ne s'était pas ingéré dans leur petite discussion, se racla la gorge. « Si tu la blesse de nouveau Severus. Tu le regretteras profondément. Hermione ? »

Hermione le regarda.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver »

Elle acquiesça.

Il embrassa son front. « Fais attention »

Hermione lui sourit avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Quand il partit, un silence inconfortable retomba dans la pièce.

« J'étais sur le point de préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu veux manger ? » Demanda Severus.

Elle acquiesça. C'était mieux que rien. Ils allèrent à la cuisine et Hermione s'assit, tandis que Severus préparé à manger. Il mit du pain sur la table ; et ensuite du beurre, de la confiture d'oranges, du fromage, du jambon, du thé, du café, du lait et du sucre. Il fit même cuire deux œufs. Hermione prit une tranche de pain avec de la confiture d'orange et mangea lentement.

« T'ais-je fais vraiment mal ? » Demanda-t-elle quand Severus se mit à table.

« J'étais en état de choc. J'ai eu deux côtes cassées et une entorse au poignet. J'ai réussi à me guérir … Comment te sens-tu toi ? »

« Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui a faillit être violée par son propre mari »

« Je ne boirai plus jamais » Dit-il, en regardant son assiette. « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal »

« Mais tu m'en as fais » Chuchota-elle. « Je ne veux plus dormir avec toi désormais »

« Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à le faire »

« Bien »

« Tu l'as fais avec le seigneur des ténèbres … » IL devint silencieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Il t'a regardé comme si … Il t'a consolé ? »

« Il n'étais pas là. C'est Bella qui m'a consolé »

« Oh... »

« Je lui ai demandé de venir voir comment tu allais »

« Oui … Je pense que je me rappelle l'avoir entendue venir. Mais tu n'as pas vu le seigneur des ténèbres avant ce matin ? »

« Non, il était assit dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé et il m'a dit de m'habiller, avant qu'il ne m'accompagne ici. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais juste un sentiment qu'il avait … fait quelque chose »

« Il ne m'a rien fait. Il ne veux rien me faire »

« Bien »

Severus ne semblait pas la croire, mais elle supposait qu'il ne voulait pas plus envenimer les choses. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner et se leva. « Nous allons au mariage où j'écris une lettre disant qu'un de nous deux est malade ? »

« C'est à toi de décider. J'ai une potion de pimentine que je peux utiliser »

Hermione y pensa mais elle ne voulait pas être seule avec Severus. « Très bien, nous partons à quatre heures alors »

Il acquiesça et elle s'isola pour les deux dernières heures restantes.

Oo°oO

Le cœur de Severus lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa femme. Il avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait. Il se détestait. Mais têtu comme il était, il planifiait déjà de la reconquérir. Il serait gentil et compréhensif, lui achèterait des cadeaux et l'écouterait attentivement à chaque fois qu'elle dirait quelque chose. Il serait le mari parfait en somme. Et il en détesterait chaque minute. Il n'avait jamais du utiliser ce stratagème pour séduire les femmes. Mais il devait le faire, s'il voulait reconquérir le cœur de son Hermione.

Samedi arriva lentement. À trois heures, il commença à s'habiller pour le mariage et dix minutes plus tard, il était déjà prêt. Il s'assit dans le salon. Hermione était dans la salle de bain depuis une heure maintenant. Mais c'était bien les femmes ça, il le savait. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit. Elle avait mit une robe rouge foncé avec une attache autour du cou, et elle portait le collier avec la larme de diamant qu'il lui avait offert. Le seul autre bijou qu'elle portait sur elle était son alliance. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon flou mais néanmoins élégant et elle s'était légèrement maquillée.

Il se leva « Tu es très belle »

Elle le regarda. Il avait une robe de sorcier noire avec des filets verts argentés. « Merci »

Il lui offrit sa main. « Nous avons besoin d'apparaître ensemble »

Elle hésita, mais acquiesça et prit sa main. Elle était froide. Severus l'a regarda tristement avant qu'il n'apparaisse pas loin du lieu du mariage, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas son visage impassible de d'habitude. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au jardin des Weasley. Une grande tente était au milieu du jardin, mais tout les gens étaient à l'extérieur. C'était froid, mais le soleil réchauffait le tout. Les feuilles sur les arbres étaient de couleurs différentes et la plupart d'entre elles étaient sur le sol. Severus soupira, et emmena Hermione vers les autres invités.

« Oh ! Hermione ! » C'était Potter. Il arriva près d'eux et fixa Severus, avant de sourire à Hermione.

Severus lâcha le bras d'Hermione. « Je ne serais pas loin » Murmura-t-il

Hermione acquiesça et disparu dans la foule. Il vit Kingsley Shacklebolt et marcha vers lui.

« Rogue » Le salua l'autre homme. « Poudlard a été attaqué ce soir »

Severus arqua un sourcil, étonné en réalité. Il avait pensé que Voldemort attendrait que tout le monde soit au mariage pour attaquer. Oh, eh bien, Voldemort aimait toujours faire des changements de dernière minute. « Oui, je sais. J'ai donné au directeur les informations il y a deux semaines environ »

« Dumbledore a été blessé. Voldemort a trouvé une manière de l'atteindre et d'entrer dans le château avec ses fidèles sans que le directeur ne le remarque. Il semble être après quelque chose dont nous ignorons tout. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non, bien évidemment. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il voulait atteindre Potter » Mentit Severus. « Peut-être a-t-il décidé de rajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose a été détruit ? »

Shacklebolt regarda attentivement Severus, essayant de comprendre s'il mentait ou pas. « Non, mais apparemment quelques livres ont été volés. Où étiez-vous hier soir ? »

« À la maison, avec ma femme »

« Et elle peut le confirmer ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Après qu'elle m'ait balancé contre le mur, même un scrout à pétar, ni même une goule ou Voldemort en personne n'aurait pas pu me réveiller ! »

C'était vrai, mais Shacklebolt penserait probablement qu'ils avaient fais l'amour. Il regrettait qu'ils ne l'aient pas fais … Il aurait aimé qu'elle dorme toujours avec lui. Il devrait mettre un lit supplémentaire à l'école aussi. Et ça serait lui qui dormirait probablement sur le lit de fortune.

Les yeux de Shacklebolt s'élargirent, mais il acquiesça, dégoûté « Je vois. A plus tard, Rogue »

Severus sourit froidement. Ses yeux scrutèrent la foule. Il pouvait voir Hermione parler avec Potter et un Weasley. Elle semblait aller bien. Il était debout, alors qu'il l'observait, jusqu'à ce que Mme. Weasley ne dise à tout le monde de rentrer, parce que la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main, donc il l'a suivie dans la tente et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas ; ils maintinrent juste le bon masque, d'un couple parfaitement heureux ensemble. Ils faisaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux en somme.

Pendant la cérémonie, Severus essaya de se décider s'il lui demanderait de danser plus tard ou non. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait le toucher, mais c'était la tradition que les couples mariés dansent avec les mariés en question du grand soir. Peut-être il pourrait feindre une entorse à la cheville ? Mais il se tournerait en ridicule s'il faisait ça…

Les gens commencèrent à verser des larmes à côté de lui et il revint à la réalité. Bill et Fleur se souriaient l'un l'autre et Severus les entendis prononcer « je le veux » tous les deux. Est-ce que c'était hypocrite de leur dire félicitations ? Oh, oui, ça l'était, et il ne pouvait pas le faire. Hermione ne le voudrait pas.

Chacun se leva et les sièges laissèrent place à d'immenses tables ainsi que des chaises et une piste de danse. La musique commença à se faire entendre et Bill et Fleur, ainsi que tous les couples mariés, les accompagnaient.

« Hermione » Dit-il à voix basse.

Elle le regarda. Il n'aimait pas le flash de tristesse ainsi que de peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tradition »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, fixe la piste de danse et vit les autres couples qui commençaient à danser.

La première chanson se termina ; Severus mit une main sur sa taille et prit sa main droite avec sa main gauche avant de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Hermione se raidit dans ses bras et tous d'eux respirèrent profondément quand la chanson se termina. Il s'assit à une des petites tables et Hermione retourna avec ses amis.

« Vous êtes Severus Rogue » Demanda quelqu'un.

Severus leva les yeux et vit un grand jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns et des sourcils épais.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je suis Viktor Krum. Je me demandais si vous diriez non, si j'invitais votre femme à danser ce soir ? »

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent et il voulut frapper l'ex-petit-ami d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que sa mère elle-même ne le reconnaisse plus. Mais ce serait terriblement inconvenable et Hermione le détesterait encore plus.

« Pas du tout » Répondit-il. « Tant que vous n'essayez pas de faire autre chose avec elle »

« Merci, Monsieur. Je serais un gentleman » Il marcha jusqu'à Hermione.

Severus regarda Hermione danser avec Krum. Et aussi avec Ron Weasley. Alors Potter. Avec Fred Weasley. Avec George. Avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Et un autre. Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller là-bas et rappeler à Hermione qu'elle était mariée avec lui. Il devait être le mari parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime de nouveau. Pourquoi était-elle si dure avec lui ?! Il fut soulagé quand les autres personnes commencèrent à s'en aller. Maintenant, il pouvait s'en aller lui aussi, sans paraître grossier.

« Hermione ? » Dit-il, en arrivant derrière elle. Elle parlait à Ginny et une autre fille blonde qui devait être la sœur de la jeune mariée. Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de partir ? » Demanda-t-il

« Juste une minute, Severus, je dois juste dire au revoir à tout le monde »

Il acquiesça « Je t'attendrais dehors »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ; elle revint vers lui cinq minutes plus tard. Il les fit apparaître dans leur maison de campagne.

« J'ai déjà préparé la chambre d'ami. Où tu veux dormir ? » Demanda-t-il quand ils apparurent dans la maison.

« La chambre d'ami » Dit-elle, réprimant un frisson.

Severus soupira. Ça prendrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne dans son lit maintenant ...

**Oo°oO**

**Alors ??? Vous détestez Severus ou pas ??? Vous trouvez la réaction d'Hermione normale ou excessive ??? ^^ Dites-moi tout ... je veux tout savoir *o***

**Je vous fais de très gros bisous surtout.**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Le duo infernal.**


	23. Diner avec Voldemort

**Salut les gens !!! Alors vous trouvez toujours que l'auteur est folle ? Vous trouvez toujours que je suis moi-même folle dingue de traduire cette histoire ?? Si c'est le cas, je n'ais qu'un mot à dire "Super!". Quoi ? Je suis contente que vous pensiez que je suis folle. Pourquoi je suis folle de me réjouir de la pensée que vous pensiez que je suis folle ? Parce que je pense que comme ça vous voyez vraiment le but premier de cette traduction pour moi : Montrer aux gens que les fictions atypiques existent et qu'elles peuvent être marrantes, sans trop rentrer dans le gore ... (Quoique question gore, vous avez encore rien vu ...) Enfin Brefons Brefouille comme dit Fab...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que je l'ai aimé moi ! A croire que vu que je dis ça à chaque fois, j'aime tous les chapitres mdr ... Peut-être qui sait ? ^^**

**Je remercie en tout cas toutes les gentilles revieuw qui me font énormement plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à l'auteur ! je ne vous remercierai jamais assez je crois !**

**Je vous laisse lire maintenant, je crois que j'ai assez parlé ^^**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

« Après les quelques incidents qu'ils se sont passés à Halloween, nous avons augmenté la sécurité dans cette école. Dorénavant, le couvre-feu sera après le dîner, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque ou voir Madame Pomfresh. N'allez jamais seul quelque part. Trois étudiants, voici le strict minimum quand vous vous promènerez dans le château. N'utilisez pas les passages secrets. Chaque élève portera une alarme sur lui qu'il ne faudra actionner qu'en cas de danger. Votre préfet fera aura pour devoir de compter les élèves de sa maison tous les soirs ; assurez-vous que vous êtes dans votre salle commune à ce moment-là »

Dumbledore s'assit et des chuchotements grossirent dans la grande salle.

Hermione était la seule élève à ne pas être étonnée. Severus lui avait déjà dit que Poudlard avait été attaqué pendant Halloween et que Dumbledore avait été blessé. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que le directeur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il était très pâle et il n'utilisait pas son bras droit. Severus ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais Hermione avait comprit que Voldemort était à l'origine des dégâts.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, donc elle décida de ne pas y penser.

« Ça sent mauvais ça » Déclara Ron. « Tu penses qu'ils nous laisseront jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Ils ont intérêt » Dit Harry. « Nous avons un match ce week-end ! »

Hermione regarda son assiette. Elle n'avait pas très faim depuis vendredi. « Je m'en vais » Dit-elle en se levant

« A demain »

« Ouais, dors bien » Dit Ron. Harry acquiesça.

Severus était déjà dans leurs appartements quand elle entra. « Tu as reçu un hibou » Dit-il sans la regarder, alors qu'il indiquait du doigt la petite table dans le Salon. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils et regardait fixement dans le feu.

Hermione prit la lettre et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'elle était de sa mère.

_Hermione, lut-elle._

_Tu as des plans pour noël ? Le docteur de ton père lui a ordonné de se détendre, donc nous avions pour projet de faire un voyage en Espagne au cours des vacances. Nous aimerions que tu viennes avec nous ! Envois-nous un hibou quand tu auras décidé de ce que tu veux faire, pour qu'on puisse s'organiser._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

Hermione resta figée pendant quelques secondes. Severus regarda dans sa direction. Il ne fixait plus le feu, mais un point invisible au dessus de son épaule.

« Ma mère et mon père vont en Espagne pour les vacances » Dit-il « Apparemment, mon père est trop stressé »

« Je vois … Tu veux aller en Espagne ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas dire à mon père que je suis mariée s'il es déjà trop stressé. Il pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque »

Severus soupira « Tu dois le dire à tes parents, Hermione. Ils ont le droit de savoir »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis en âge de me marier et ça leur ferait du mal que je leur dise »

« Mais je suis sûr qu'ils veulent savoir. Ce sont tes parents »

Hermione resserra ses propres bras autour de son corps « Ils ne doivent pas savoir … je ne les vois pas beaucoup déjà et quand j'aurais fini l'école… Ils savent que je veux continuer l'école. Je pourrais … Tu pourrais vivre tout seul pendant une semaine ou deux ; je pourrais aller chez moi et ensuite, je dirais juste que je dois commencer à étudier dans une école en … Australie ? »

Severus soupira « Tu ne peux pas fuir au devant des problèmes, Hermione. Tes parents remarqueront que quelque chose est différent …"

« Je pourrais leur dire que j'ai juste un petit ami !? »

« Et si tu es enceinte à ce moment-là ? »

Elle renifla. « Ça me semble peu probable »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Donc tu comptes me rendre fou pour le reste de ma vie ? »

« Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une ligne mince et serra les poings. Hermione recula devant cette marque de fureur. Severus respira à fond et essaya de se détendre. « Que dois-je faire pour que tu me refasses confiance de nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pu.

Elle baissa la tête. "Juste … me donner du temps, d'accord ? Et ne jamais plus me faire du mal comme tu l'as fais »

« Très bien, je le ferais. Et je ne serais jamais plus l'homme que tu as vu »

Hermione soupira. « Je vais aller lire quelque chose… »

« Va-y et pense à tes parents »

Elle acquiesça et alla dans la chambre d'amis, celle qui avait été sa chambre avant qu'elle n'aille dans celle de Severus. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup dans sa chambre, et il lui avait proposé de revenir dormir dans leur lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Et le lit était très confortable ici ; il était aussi bien qu'un autre lit. Mais elle avait du mal à dormir seule maintenant. Elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec Severus. Le lit semblait vide sans lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de retourner dans leur chambre. Pas encore.

Oo°oO

Novembre fut un très long mois pour Severus. Il était blessé de ne pas voir Hermione revenir. Et il était en colère que son entourage, ou du moins les personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, ne remarque rien. Elle rirait avec ses amis. Comme si ces tarés étaient capable de dire quelque chose de drôle… Mais son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Elle leur parlait. Mais en raison du nouveau couvre-feu, elle ne les voyait pas très souvent et ils ne semblaient pas trop se parler pendant les cours. Du moins, les siens.

Ses notes étaient en hausses dernièrement, mais c'était parce qu'elle s'enterrait sous des montagnes et des montagnes de livres. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans leur appartement, elle lisait un livre. Elle faisait toujours ses devoirs, même la nuit et ensuite, elle marchait toujours pour voir si elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il fut un peu alarmé en la voyant lire des livres de magie noire, mais l'a laissa faire. Une semaine après Halloween, Hermione disparut pendant deux heures environ. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elle était partie chez Voldemort. Quand elle revint, elle semblait presque heureuse. Mais le bonheur disparut bientôt et la deuxième semaine de novembre, elle disparut trois nuits de rang. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Voldemort était un homme très occupé et bien que Severus sache qu'il voulait charmer Hermione, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse passer du temps en compagnie d'elle. À moins que … il ne dorme avec elle.

« Tu dors avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il la troisième nuit. Il essayait de rester impassible, mais sa voix trahissait sa colère.

Hermione le regarda. « Dormir avec qui ? »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. « Non, je ne l'ai même pas vu, depuis ce matin où je suis revenue ici »

« Alors, où tu étais ? »

« Avec Bella »

« Lestrange ? »

« Tu connais d'autres Bella toi ? »

« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique » Grogna-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu l'a vois ? » Demanda-t-il

« Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre comment me protéger. Je pense que ça peut être pratique … »

« Oh … » Severus se sentait stupide. « D'accord … je suppose que ça va alors »

« Oui, je ne suis pas stupide » Hermione soupira et dit tranquillement : « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es pensé une seule seconde que je puisse dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Severus se sentait incroyablement stupide. « … désolé je … Je sais qu'il peut être très dur en rapport sexuels quand la personne n'a plus aucune utilité pour lui et… Mais peut-être que je … après ce que j'ai fait … Tu n'as plus envie de … »

« Alors, tu me trompes c'est ça ? » Demanda Hermione, ne voulant pas parler de ce qu'il avait presque fait.

« Non ! Je peux attendre, jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau prête à m'accepter »

« Alors, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, moi, être capable d'attendre ! »

« Je n'essaye pas de t'insulter, Hermione. J'ai juste pensé que … Tu voudrais moi aussi me faire du mal pour… »

« Je ne suis pas toi » Siffla-t-elle

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu es fatiguée en ce moment, tu ne vas pas bien aussi moralement et j'aurais pu comprendre que tu ais besoin d'affection de …. »

Hermione le regarda pendant un instant. « Que ferais-tu si je dormais vraiment avec lui ? »

« Je serais très en colère et il me tuerait probablement pour ça » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Oh … Essayeras-tu de me faire du mal à moi aussi ? »

« Probablement »

Hermione soupira et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

« Tua s envoyé une réponse à tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça « Je leur ai dis que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ici et que je les verrais cet été »

Severus a soupiré. « Hermione, nous devons leur dire »

« NON ! C'est ma vie ! Je décide. Et j'ai décidé que nous ATTENDRONS ! »

« ET qu'est-ce que tu diras quand ils découvriront que tu es enceinte ? »

« On peut avoir un enfant sans être marié ! »

« Et à ton avis, que penseront tes parents dans ce cas-là ? Tu crois qu'ils croiront ton histoire d'idylle avec ton professeur ou crois-tu qu'ils croiront que leur fille l'a épousé avant de faire un bébé avec ! »

Hermione serra les dents. « Très bien ! Puisque tu en fais toi-même une affaire d'état, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire, toi ! »

Elle se retourna, alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Severus avança vers la chambre, mais s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, il jure contre la porte, lui donna un coup de pied et partit faire sa ronde. Peut-être trouverait-il des élèves en vadrouille et qu'il pourrait se défouler sur eux en leur faisant nettoyer les chaudrons jusqu'au petit matin ?

Oo°oO

Hermione continuait à rendre visite à Bella trois ou quatre fois par semaine. À la fin novembre, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais. Bella lui enseignait d'autres manières de désarmer et de tromper un adversaire et elle s'assurait qu'Hermione devienne plus forte et plus souple. Hermione aimait les séances d'entraînement. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de son corps, mais il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à faire ça, jusqu'à ce que votre corps vous fasse mal. Bella voulait aussi apprendre à Hermione comment séduire des hommes, mais Hermione refusait. Elle voulait juste savoir comment se protéger.

« Tu t'améliores » Dit Bella, un jeudi soir de la dernière semaine de novembre « Et tes seins sont … plus gros ou c'est juste le sweatshirt ? »

Hermione rit sottement quand Bella les pressa dans ses mains. D'abord, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise avec les manières importunes de Bella, mais maintenant, elle les utilisait à son avantage. Elle aimait beaucoup que quelqu'un l'a touche. Severus avait été le seul; elle manquait vraiment de sexe (ou de proximité). Mais elle ne le tromperait pas. Et elle avait appris qu'il était presque impossible d'être avec Bella sans qu'elle ne vous touche ou qu'elle ne vous torture. Hermione préférait qu'elle l'a touche. Seulement pour blesser à son tour Bella par la suite, en une sorte de petite revanche. Elle avait tordu le bras d'Hermione et l'avait poussée contre le mur une fois. Ça avait encore plus motivée Hermione, qui avait travaillé encore plus dur après ça.

« Je pense que je t'apprendrais comment te servir des couteaux la semaine prochaine » Continua Bella en lâchant ses seins.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment faire du mal à d'autres … personnes. Je veux juste être capable de m'enfuir en cas de besoin » Dit Hermione.

« Il n'existe pas meilleure que toi, ma chérie » Dit Bella « Maintenant, étirement »

Hermione n'était pas souple, mais Bella essayait de changer cet état de fait. On démarrait avec les jambes. Hermione se tenait droite contre le mur et tendait une jambe à la perpendiculaire. Elle l'a gardé en l'air et Bella appuyait dessous, assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas la baisser. Ça marchait vraiment, parce que quand Hermione avait commencé à recevoir la formation intensive, elle n'était pas capable de toucher ses propres pieds sans plier ses genoux. Maintenant elle le pouvait, mais ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal. Quand Hermione avait finit, elle aidait Bella à faire la même chose. Bella était vraiment très souple. Elle pouvait mettre ses pieds derrière son cou et faire d'autres choses en même temps… Hermione en arrivait même à se demander si elle avait vraiment une colonne vertébrale…

« C'est une position intéressante »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Voldemort debout à l'embrassure. Elle lui sourit quand il s'approcha.

« Vous vous amusez bien, les filles ? » Demanda-t-il

Bella bondit sur ses pieds « Beaucoup, Maître. Hermione est très douée »

Hermione rougit. "Je pense juste que c'est très amusant »

Voldemort sourit. « Tu veux rester pour le dîner, Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas. S'il est tard … ? »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, regardes-toi, tu as perdu bien trop de poids ! »

C'était une phrase dont elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse sortir de la bouche du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il avait raison. Elle avait seulement perdu deux ou trois kilos, mais elle avait remplacé sa graisse par du muscle, ce qui faisait qu'elle paraissait plus mince.

« D'accord »

Voldemort sourit et l'invita d'un geste de la main à le suivre. Ils descendirent et longèrent un couloir avant d'entrer dans une pièce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. La chambre était chauffée et joliment décoré dan le ton rouge et or. Elle cacha sa surprise au fait que Voldemort est une pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Juste parce que nous étions dans une autre maison, ça ne signifiait pas que l'on devait qu'aimer les couleurs de la notre. Elle aimait le vert, et pourtant elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

Voldemort s'assit en bout de table et invita Hermione à s'asseoir à sa droite. Bella s'assit à sa gauche. Même si c'était étrange, aucun ne le montra. Le dîner ne fut pas comme Hermione le pensait. Il y avait beaucoup de fruit sur la table et des fromages différents et des amuses bouches. Bella planta sa cuillère dans un ananas et Voldemort leur servit du vin. Après quelques amuses bouches accompagné de fromage et un verre de vin, Hermione se sentit sans inhibitions et commença à rire pour tout. Peut-être devait-elle boire du vin plus souvent, c'était tellement bon…

« … et ensuite je lui ai dit que les tâches de sang étaient difficile à faire disparaître » Dit Voldemort en relatant sa dernière rencontre avec Dumbledore.

Hermione et Bella rigolèrent. Normalement, Hermione n'aurait pas pensé que c'était drôle, mais elle était heureuse et Voldemort le disait d'une façon si comique qu'elle ne pouvait que rire.

« Mais c'était très méchant venant de vous de voler ses livres. J'aurais aimé les lire ! » Dit Hermione

Voldemort prit sa main. « Je les rendrai une fois que je les aurait lu moi-même » Il embrassa sa main.

Hermione rougit. « Merci »

Il sourit. Il était presque humain comme ça. Bella se mit sur les genoux de Voldemort et enfouit son nez dans son cou. « Bella », Gémit-il. « Nous avons une invité »

« Oh » Bella l'a regarda. « Tu veux te joindre à nous, Hermione ? »

Voldemort renifla et Hermione rougit encore plus. Elle ne pouvait même pas le cacher, elle avait trop bu de vin…

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella. « Severus ne lui a pas fait l'amour une seule fois pendant ce mois-ci ! Elle doit se sentir frustrée ! »

Est-ce que c'était possible pour quelqu'un que son visage tourne plus rouge que rouge ?

« Tu as beaucoup trop bu, Bella » Dit Voldemort en lui sortant le verre des mains. Bella gémit et mit son nez dans son cou de nouveau. Voldemort roula des yeux. « J'espère que tu n'y vois aucune offense, Hermione. Bella est toujours un peu … excitée quand elle boit »

Hermione essaya de feindre qu'elle n'était pas gênée. « Oh, ce n'est rien comparé à certains Gryffondor quand ils gagnent un match de Quidditch »

Voldemort sourit. "Oui, je me rappelle ces fêtes. Et si ce sont les fêtes qu'il y avait à Serpentard, je comprends parfaitement »

« Avez-vous joué Quidditch ? » Demanda Hermione.

"Non, je passais la plupart de mon temps à étudier et à rechercher des choses. Mais j'aimais les matchs de Quidditch. Parce que comme ça, je pouvais avoir la bibliothèque pour moi tout seul ». Il sourit en se remémorant la chose.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont tous de la même équipe donc je dois y aller … »

« Tu n'y vas pas pour te faire plaisir toi, Hermione. Tu y vas juste parce que tu te fais un devoir moral d'encourager tes amis »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'aime avoir des amis »

« Qu'ont dit tes amis quand ils ont su que tu étais mariée ? »

« Ils m'ont plaint au début … et ensuite, ils m'ont consolé … et ensuite, Ginny a voulu savoir si Severus était bon au lit… »

Voldemort rit. « Donc les filles parlent vraiment de ce genre de choses entres elles ? »

« Oh, oui. Nous … parlons de … tout … » Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder fixement Bella, qui suçait la base du cou de Voldemort comme si c'était une sucette.

Voldemort regarda Bella. « Bella, j'ai le contrôle de mon corps et je ne le laisserai pas réagir à sa guise, tant que nous ne sommes pas seuls »

Bella se redressa. « Vous êtes ennuyeux quand vous vous y mettez. Avons-nous des nouveaux venus dans les cachots ? »

Hermione feint de ne pas comprendre ce que Bella voulait dire.

« Non » Répondit Voldemort. « Mange un peu plus de fruit »

Bella sourit d'un air satisfait et se mit à genoux sur le plancher. Voldemort haleta. « Pas ce genre de fruit ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Bella se releva de sous la table, avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Severus avait raison ; ces personnes étaient bien plus drôles que ceux de l'école. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement quand quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, par l'arrière. Elle arrêta de lutter quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Bella.

« Chaton, chaton, chaton » Ronronna Bella dans son oreille. « Notre petit chaton a sans doute besoin d'une petite caresse »

Hermione haleta quand Bella la serra fortement contre sa poitrine.

« Je peux la faire s'arrêter si tu veux » Lui dit Voldemort.

« N…non, c'est bon » Haleta Hermione.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien alors »

Bella souffla dans son oreille et frotta son ventre.

« Que fait Dumbledore pour les élèves qui sont mariés avec les professeurs ? » Demanda Voldemort après un moment de silence.

« Et bien, les élèves, qui se marient l'un à l'autre, partagent une chambre comme Severus et moi. Mais quelques filles ont quitté l'école et ont déménagé pour vivre avec un homme plus vieux. Katie Bell de Gryffondor déménagera après les vacances d'Halloween. Elle épousera Olivier Dubois, qui était dans Gryffondor il y a deux ou trois ans. Elle est aussi dans l'équipe Quidditch et Harry aura des difficultés à la remplacer … »

« Et avec qui l'enfant chéri se mariera-t-il ? »

« Ginny, je pense. Je les ai vus se bécoter la semaine dernière. Pas que je dise qu'il faut épouser celui qu'on bécote, mais … »

« Weasley ? »

« Oui … » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Allez-vous l'enlever pour atteindre Harry par la suite ? »

Voldemort rit sous cape. « Calme Hermione, si j'avais voulu enlever quelqu'un pour atteindre Harry, je t'aurais enlevé toi en premier »

« Oh … Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Un seigneur des ténèbres ne pourrait pas savoir ce que l'ennemi fait ? »

Hermione était sur le point de répondre quand Bella commença à suçoter son cou. "Bella ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Tu as bon goût » Chuchota Bella. « Tu veux dormir ici ? »

Hermione était tentée, mais ça serait mauvais et cela sur différent tableau. D'abord, elle était mariée à Severus. Bella était mariée à Rodolphus et elle était l'amante de Voldemort. Deuxièmement, Bella était une femme et Hermione n'était pas prête à explorer ce côté de sa sexualité. Troisièmement, Bella était une mangemort confirmée, plus que Severus lui-même l'était et Hermione se sentirait probablement très coupable le lendemain matin si elle dormait avec elle. Quatrième et dernière raison, Voldemort semblait beaucoup trop intéressé par la suggestion de Bella et même si Hermione ne s'était pas souciée des trois autres choses, elle ne voulait pas avoir un public en faisant l'amour.

« Désolée, Bella, mais pas, peut-être une autre fois »

Bella gémit. « Je pourrais t'apprendre de nouvelles choses »

« Bella, elle a dit non » Dit strictement Voldemort.

Elle soupira et lâcha Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi » Dit-elle

« Bien sûr » Dit-il en se levant. « Tu as cours demain »

« Et probablement une gueule de bois en prime … » Dit en souriant Hermione.

Voldemort renifla et l'emmena vers le feu « Tu es mariée avec un maître en potions ; je suis sûr qu'il peut te donner quelque chose »

« J'espère aussi »

Bella bondit de son siège avant qu'Hermione n'est put utiliser la poudre. Elle étreignit Hermione et l'embrassa. Hermione haleta et Bella en profita pour partir à la découverte de la bouche d'Hermione. C'était comme si Bella essayait de lui retirer ses amygdales.

« Bellatrix » Siffla Voldemort, les bras croisés.

Hermione se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi il ne l'a sortait pas de là lui-même, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait probablement pas assez de force pour ça. Bella brisa brusquement le baiser, avec un sourire innocent. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais elle regarda Voldemort. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il semblait ne pas aller très bien. Pas mentalement, mais physiquement.

Il roula des yeux et embrassa la main d'Hermione. « Dors bien, Hermione »

Hermione sourit et regarda Bella. « J'espère que vous dormirez bien vous aussi, Monsieur »

Il sourit et Hermione partit par la cheminée pour … trébucher directement sur Severus.

Il l'a regarda fixement. « As-tu une simple idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » Siffla-t-il.

Hermione déglutit… Oups…

**Oo°oO**

**J'adore le oups final, ça rend la situation encore plus ... Comique ^^ ... Alors maintenant j'attend vos avis, je suis impatiente de savoir tout, tout, tout !!!!**

**Gros bisouss surtout =)**

**Le duo infernal**


	24. De pire en pire

**Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse d'être autant en retard, j'espère que le chapitre sera donc à la hauteur de votre attente ... (prie silencieusement)...**

**Je souhaite remercier toutes les revieuw qui me sont laissées, très gentillement ! ... Sachez que les revieuw sont mon seul salaire, mais qu'elles sont pour moi, toutes, très précieuses ...**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor...**

**Oo°oO**

**"Il faut considérer tous les maux en tenant compte de la part de Bien qu'ils renferment, et de la pire épreuve qui aurait pu en résulter" ... Daniel Defoe**

**"On devient son pire ennemi en essayant de donner un sens à ce qui n'en a pas" ... Hubert Selby Junior**

**"La pire des maladies de coeur, c'est de ne pas en avoir" ... Bob Hope**

**Oo°oO**

À onze heures, Severus commença à s'inquiéter. Hermione n'était jamais rentrée au-delà de onze heures à la maison. Il l'avait laissé partir, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui l'a rendait heureuse. Et il voulait vraiment qu'elle puisse se défendre si quelque chose arrivait. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle rentrer tard à la maison. Elle avait cours demain, après tout.

À minuit, il commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Et si quelque chose était arrivé ? Et si l'Ordre avait trouvé le QG de Voldemort et qu'ils avaient vu Hermione là-bas ? Ils l'enverraient à Azkaban et ensuite, ils viendraient le voir lui !

À une heure du matin, il commença à être en colère. Par Merlin mais où était elle ? Il savait ce que Bella était capable de faire ; elle léchait probablement la chatte d'Hermione en ce moment. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir !

À deux heures, elle arriva enfin et trébucha sur le tapis, avant d'atterrir dans ses bras.

« As-tu une simple idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » Siffla-t-il

Hermione déglutit « Hum … Non … »

Il l'a regarda soigneusement. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et elle commençait à rougir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouge et il vit quelque chose de sombre sur son cou. Il posa sa main sur son cou et leva ses cheveux. « Qui c'est qui t'a fais un suçon dans le cou ? » Demanda-t-il, en colère.

Hermione sourit. « Bella, elle voulait que je passe la nuit avec elle, mais c'était bien trop inconvenable »

« Inconvenable, hein ? Inconvenable parce que c'est une meurtrière ou inconvenable parce que tu t'es rappelée que tu avais un mari qui t'attendais ! »

« Les deux. Mais tu es toi aussi un meurtrier ! »

« Je ne suis pas comme elle. Tu n'as vu Bella que comme une victime. Elle ressemble à une enfant mais elle a dans ses entrailles un cadeau empoisonné ! Elle écarte les jambes quand on lui demande et la plupart du temps, pour servir le maître »

« Elle est un peu folle c'est vrai … Puisqu'elle couche avec Voldemort, mais tu l'aimes toi aussi »

« Tu as bu ? »

« Seulement un tout petit peu ! »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Hermione … Je commence à me sentir comme ton père »

« Tu serais assez vieux pour l'être en effet … » Murmura-t-elle

« Très bien ! » Il saisit son bras. « Alors, tu as raison, je vais agir comme tel ! » Il l'a jeta dans la pièce.

« Severus ! » Glapit-elle

« Non, non ! J'ai essayé de comprendre et j'ai été patient. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais été mal, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu continue à partir comme ça la nuit, pour prolonger encore plus tes nuits de débauche avec le maître et les Mangemorts ! Ils t'utiliseront et te tueront ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

Hermione le regarda fixement, la bouche ouverte. Alors, ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle caressa sa joue. « Oh, Severus »

« Quoi ? »

Elle laissa retomber sa main. « Et c'est toujours à ça que ressemblera notre relation ? Nous combattre pour nous réconcilier, pour encore se battre quelques semaines plus tard ? »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse « De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que nous nous aimons, mais que nous ne sommes pas fais pour être ensemble. Peut-être que nous devrions trouver une échappatoire à ce maudit mariage avant qu'il ne nous tue tous les deux »

Severus gémit « Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras dormis et que tu auras les idées un peu plus claires »

Alors, il l'a laissa dormir et quitta la chambre. Il avait presque réussit à s'endormir quand il sentit quelqu'un ramper sur le lit, et toucher son torse nu. Il siffla quand les mains atteignirent ses reins. « Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il saisit ses mains.

« Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella et le seigneur sont en train de faire l'amour là tout de suite … » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je suis tellement frustrée et je ne peux pas me libérer moi-même… »

La simple idée de penser à Hermione dans sa chambre, en train de se masturber, envoya la plus grande partir de son sang à son sexe. Mais elle était ivre. S'il réussissait à ne pas dormir avec elle, Hermione penserait que c'était un gentleman demain matin.

« Hermione, tu es ivre. Si tu veux toujours faire l'amour demain matin, je serais plus qu'heureux d'accéder à ta demande. Mais je ne veux rien faire que tu puisses regretter plus tard »

« Je ne le regretterai pas … » Elle le fixa et embrassa son cou. « Je suis si frustrée… »

« Oh, oui, je peux le sentir … » Severus était très tenté de la faire rouler sous lui et de la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce et demande l'extase. Mais il savait qu'elle serait encore plus reconnaissante de sa retenue demain matin s'il ne l'a touchait pas. « Mais je veux que tu ais les idées claires. Et tu dois dormir, il est presque trois heures du matin »

« Je ne serais pas capable de m'endormir tant que je ne t'aurais pas senti chaud et dur à l'intérieur de moi … » Gémit-elle en frottant son bassin contre son sexe.

Il siffla, plus qu'éveillé. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à s'asseoir dans le lit. « Hermione … Va te coucher s'il te plait. Je serai à ton entière disposition demain matin si tu en as toujours envie »

« Je te veux maintenant ! »

« Et moi je veux que ton esprit soit aussi lucide que ton corps ! »

« Nous devons absolument enfanter ! »

« Pas maintenant ! » Il l'a souleva et l'a porta lui-même dans sa chambre.

« Severus ! » Gémit-elle.

Il l'a mit dans le lit « Dors »

Elle tendit ses lèvres. « Un bisou ? »

Il soupira, mais ne pu résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée depuis un mois, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il quitta sa chambre et alla dans la sienne, en l'a fermant à clé. Il avait besoin de dormir s'il voulait aider Hermione à se remettre de sa gueule de bois demain matin. Et peut-être que les autres élèves seraient plus contents qu'il dorme un peu pour éviter tout désagrément. Il allait devenir fou sinon. Oui, le sommeil était la meilleure option…

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le plus gros mal de tête qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait bien trop bu hier soir, mais elle ne souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait dit, ni ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne souvenait donc pas qu'elle ait tenté de séduire Severus. Elle gémit.

« Hermione ! » Frappa à la porte son cher mari, se répercutant dans la tête d'Hermione. « Réveilles-toi ! »

« La ferme ! » Hurla-t-elle en réponse.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. « Hermione, tu as métamorphose dans une demi-heure »

« Dis à McGonagall que je suis malade ! »

« Oh, non. Tu as trop bu ; maintenant tu vas subir les conséquences de tes actes ! »

« S'il te plait Severus, ais pitié ! » Gémit-elle. « Je ne pouvais pas dire non au seigneur des ténèbres »

« Si, tu le pouvais, tu n'es pas son serviteur. Et tu savais que tu avais cours ce matin en y allant »

Hermione se mit l'oreiller sur la tête.

Severus avança et retira brusquement la couverture.

« Severus ! Je suis nue »

« Je t'ai déjà vu comme ça, ma chérie, maintenant, dépêches-toi à te lever et à t'habiller »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil au travers de l'oreiller. « Tu sembles beaucoup trop content. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Moi ? Content ? Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais tu agis d'une manière assez comique, Hermione »

« Sadique » Marmonna-t-elle

« Oui, et je pourrais aussi te porter et te faire prendre une douche froide. Ou sinon tu pourrais y aller toi-même et je te donnerais une potion contre la gueule de bois après »

Elle gémit mais se leva.

« Bonne fille. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose après la soirée ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« Oui »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Très bien. Alors j'espère que tu te rappelleras que tu dois enlever le suçon »

Hermione mit sa main sur son cou et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains. Elle se lava rapidement et s'habilla en moins de dix minutes, un nouveau record. Quand elle passa devant Severus, elle vit qu'il lui avait fait un sandwich. « Pourquoi tu fais toujours des sandwichs pour moi quand je suis en retard ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Quel genre du mari serais-je si je laissais ma femme mourir de faim ? » Il tenait une potion dans son autre main. « Ne la bois pas avant d'avoir mangé le sandwich. Et assures-toi d'en boire par petites gorgées, ou bien le mal de tête reviendra »

Hermione prit son sac et soupira. « J'ai eu tort de sortir hier soir. Et j'ai aussi eu tord dans ce que je t'ais dis. Tu ne ressembles pas à mon père, tu ressembles à ma mère »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Nous aurons une conversation sérieuse au sujet de notre relation ce soir, Hermione. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je prendrais ça comme une excuse pour ne pas travailler à cause de ta soirée de hier soir. Ça signifie que je donnerai une leçon sur le sexe pendant le cours de potion. Les dieux savent que ces enfants doivent apprendre comment utiliser des potions contraceptives … »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Ce serait trop embarrassant »

« Pour toi, oui, pas pour moi. J'expliquerai aussi comment on fait les enfants »

« Très bien, je me comporterai bien » Murmura-t-il. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se disputer, son cerveau se fendait en deux.

« Passe une bonne journée alors » Dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Hermione jura, mais mangea son sandwich et avala la potion en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle arriva au cours de métamorphose juste à l'heure. McGonagall a seulement arqué un sourcil. Hermione rougit alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un siège vide près de la porte. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du cours, un coup fur porté à la porte. McGonagall ouvrit la porte tandis que les élèves continuaient à lire.

Hermione vit le Directeur entrer, mais ne réagit pas quand il dit son nom. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

« Mme. Rogue ? »

Elle regarda Dumbledore. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

« Voulez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plait ? »

Hermione se raidit. Quelque chose était arrivée. Ou peut-être savait-il à propos de Severus et de Voldemort ? Elle s'assura qu'elle avait maintenue ses barrières dans son esprit avant de suivre le Directeur hors de la classe.

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît jusqu'à mon bureau, Hermione »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom. Seulement quand il lui avait dit qu'elle allait épouser Severus … Quelque chose allait encore lui arriver ? Il allait très bien il y avait de cela une demi-heure seulement. Peut-être avait-il eu un accident dans les cachots … Mais Severus ne laisser jamais les élèves toucher à des ingrédients, s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils savaient les manipuler. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques incidents, mais jamais quelque chose de dangereux.

Dumbledore savait-il pour Voldemort ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué qu'elle était rentrée tard hier soir … Mais, l'Ordre serait intervenu de suite quand elle aurait passé la cheminée…. Dumbledore ne l'emmènerait pas à son bureau. À moins que ce ne soit un moyen pour parvenir à savoir tout ce qu'elle savait de Voldemort. Son estomac était se serra quand ils rentrèrent dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, Hermione » Il s'assit derrière le bureau et lia ses deux mains. Il semblait réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait dire.

« Monsieur ? » Elle était confuse.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans la grande salle ce matin » Commença-t-il.

« Non, j'ai dormi trop longtemps » Sa voix semblait-elle trop faible ? Elle se racla la gorge.

« Je vois, eh bien, cela peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous » Il lui sourit faiblement. « Mais comme vous le savez, quand un élèves n'est pas là quand le courrier arrive, les lettres lui appartenant, atterrissent dans ma main et je ne lui donne que plus tard »

Elle acquiesça. Ça ne semblait pas avoir un rapport avec Voldemort.

« Bien, vous avez eu une lettre ce matin, Hermione … » Il prit une lettre sur le bureau et l'a lui tendit. Le mot "urgent" était imprimé sur le côté gauche. « Je ne lis pas le courrier des élèves d'habitude, mais je pensais que c'était important »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit la lettre. C'était sa mère.

_Hermione !_

_Papa a eu un accident et il a été transporté à l'hôpital. Le pronostic des médecins est peu clair et si tu peux, j'aimerais que tu viennes…_

_Maman._

Au fond de la lettre il y avait l'adresse d'un hôpital à Londres. Quelques mots étaient un peu flous, Hermione supposa donc que sa mère avait pleuré quand elle avait écrit la lettre.

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur » Dit Hermione, les yeux vides.

Son grand-père était malade ? Bien, il était assez vieux et dégingandé. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Bien sûr c'était triste, mais pourquoi devait-elle quitter l'école ? Et pourquoi était-il dans un hôpital à Londres alors qu'il vivait en France ? Sa grand-mère et lui étaient-il rentrés dernièrement en Angleterre ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient las du climat anglais …

« Hum, je ne comprends pas … » Dit Hermione. « Si mon grand-père est malade … »

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil. « Votre grand-père ? Je pensais qu'elle parlait de votre père »

Hermione renifla. « Mon père n'arrive pas mala … » Elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi son père ne pourrait-il pas être malade ? Ben … parce que c'était son père ! Il n'avait jamais eu d'accident et il n'avait encore jamais été malade. Il était toujours fort et en bonne santé et même s'il s'était enrhumé ou quelque chose comme ça, ça ne l'avait jamais conduit à l'hôpital. Elle bailla avant de regarder le directeur de nouveau.

« Mon père est malade ? »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Voudriez-vous aller le voir ? »

Si elle voulait lui rendre visite ? Une partie d'elle le voulait, mais l'autre partie ne voulait pas voir son père malade. C'était juste … surréaliste. Mais sa mère s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne. Elle acquiesça.

« Alors je laisserai Severus vous escorter » Dit Dumbledore. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

Désolé ? C'était comme si son père était déjà mort quand il disait ça comme ça. Merlin !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si son père mourrait ?! Non, il ne pouvait mourir. Il ne peut pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais mourir. Il était immortel. Comme Voldemort. Oh ! Elle avait besoin de demander à Voldemort qu'il l'aide. Il pourrait l'aider ! C'était un des plus puissants sorciers vivants. Lui et Dumbledore. Non, elle ne demanderait pas à Dumbledore !

« Monsieur ?! » Elle se leva alors que Dumbledore était déjà à mi-chemin vers la porte « Vous ne pouviez pas venir avec moi et aider mon père ? »

Dumbledore l'a regarda avec des yeux vides ; alors, il soupira. « Nous n'aidons pas les Moldus de cette façon, Hermione »

« Mais je suis une sorcière ! »

« Oui, mais votre père est un Moldu. Il est meilleur qu'il soit aidé par les techniques de son monde »

« Mais vous seriez sûrement capable de … »

« Peut-être, mais il est illégal de toucher à la médecine Moldue. Si l'un d'entre eux bénéficiait de notre aide, les autres la voudrait aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'être exposés »

« Mais … »

« Mme. Rogue, Je ne peux rien faire »

« Dîtes plutôt que vous ne voulez pas le faire ! »

« Attendez ici, le temps que j'aille chercher Severus » Il disparut sans dire mot.

Hermione respira. Elle avait besoin de penser rationnellement et de mettre de côté ses émotions. Son père était malade. Sa mère avait besoin d'elle. Severus l'emmènerait là-bas. Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'aider. C'était les faits qu'elle connaissait. Maintenant les problèmes. Son père s'améliorerait-il ou devra-t-elle faire appel à un sorcier pour ça ? La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui dit que Voldemort n'aimait pas les Moldus, alors pourquoi l'aiderait-il ? Elle devait mettre de côté ce problème jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache jusqu'à quel stade son père était malade…

L'autre problème était que sa mère (et avec bon espoir son père) rencontrerait Severus. Que leur dirait-elle ? Elle pouvait, bien sûr, leur dire qu'il était seulement un enseignant chargé de l'emmenait ici. Mais il devrait partir donc quand elle rentrerait à l'hôpital, et elle savait très bien qu'il ne partirait pas. Il n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là lui… Mais comment allait-elle leur dire qu'elle était mariée à son enseignant et qu'en plus elle devait tomber enceinte avant la fin de l'année !!! Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Severus arrivait par la cheminée.

« Hermione … » Dit-il, avec un regard confus.

« Apparemment, mon père est malade » Dit-elle, le visage vide de toute expression « Bien que j'aie d'abord pensé que c'était mon grand-père, je me suis souvenue qu'il vivait en France et que ce serait absolument impossible pour lui qu'il soit à Londres. Et si c'était le cas, ma mère ne me demanderait pas de venir la voir, parce que je n'étais jamais vraiment proche de mon grand-père. Il peut être très grossier parfois. Il ne sait même pas que je suis une sorcière ; cela le briserait probablement … »

« Hermione » Severus se mit à genoux devant elle et prit ses mains. « Tes pensées s'égarent »

Hermione geignit. « Ce n'est pas juste … »

« Allons voir ton père avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Peut-être qu'il va déjà mieux. Peut-être ta mère a-t-elle réagit de manière excessive »

Hermione voulait lui dire que jamais sa mère n'avait agit de manière excessive, mais elle pouvait voir que Severus essayait de lui remonter le moral. Elle acquiesça. Severus se leva et lui tendit les mains « Bon, laissons de côté nos robes de sorcier et mettons des vêtements moldus »

« Avons-nous le temps … ? »

« Personne ne nous prendra au sérieux si nous allons là-bas habillés comme ça »

Elle acquiesça et Severus l'accompagna jusqu'au feu. Hermione ne réfléchissait même pas alors elle mettait ses vêtements, elle les mettait, c'est tout. Elle se mit un jeans et une chemise chaude. Elle ne fit même pas attention si c'était accordé ou non. Sa mère lui avait appris comment faire correspondre ses vêtements, mais elle s'en fichait maintenant … Severus mit un pantalon noir et une chemise noire. Ce n'était pas très différent de ses robes. La seule différence c'était que là, sa cape ne virevoltait pas autour de lui. Il prit son bras et alla dans la salle de classe. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait transplaner de là, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle préférait le réseau des cheminées et lui aussi. Une seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un cul-de-sac près de l'hôpital. Marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital ne dura pas longtemps, mais Hermione commença à respirer de plus en plus difficilement.

Severus prit sa main. « Inspire, expire, Hermione »

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration quand ils entrèrent à l'hôpital.

« Bonjour » Dit Severus à la réceptionniste. « Je voudrais savoir où nous pourrions trouver M. Granger »

« Un moment » Dit la femme en jetant un coup d'œil mystérieux à Severus.

Hermione le remarqua et regarda Severus. Il avait son visage d'enseignement sur de lui. Il était sérieux. Elle ne put résister et sourit. C'était une bonne chose qu'un d'entre eux puisse être sérieux. Hermione se détendit de son côté. Elle avait confiance en Severus.

« Il est en chambre de repos, donc vous ne pouvez pas lui rendre visite. Est-ce que vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Pas moi, mais mon élève … voici sa fille. Elle a reçu une lettre lui notifiant que son père était malade »

Le regard de la réceptionniste tomba sur leurs mains enlacées. « Bien … Allez jusqu'aux chambres de repos et vous allez voir des docteurs là-bas. C'est au troisième étage, suivez les enseignes »

« Merci » Dit-il, ironique en emmenant Hermione vers l'escalier.

« Tu as été grossier » Murmura Hermione.

« Elle était irritante »

Hermione soupira et s'approcha de l'escalier. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus rapidement quand ils atteignirent le sommet, mais pas à cause de l'exercice que cela avait du lui faire faire « Je dois utiliser la salle de bain » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu es juste nerveuse » Dit Severus en essayant de la calmer. « Voyons si nous pouvons trouver ta mère d'abord »

Ils prirent le couloir et arrivèrent dans une salle d'attente. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait pas sa mère. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher et arrivèrent dans une autre salle d'attente, mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Hermione sentit la main de Severus se glisser dans la sienne, moite de sueur. Où était sa mère ? À la troisième salle d'attente, elle vit sa mère. Rose Granger avait pleuré. Elle tenait une feuille dans sa main qui n'était maintenant, plus que des confettis. Comme si elle avait sentit la présence de sa fille, elle fixa la porte de la salle d'attente et vit Hermione et Severus entrer. Elle commença à pleurer de nouveau. Hermione essaya de se reprendre alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa mère, ayant au préalable lâché la main de Severus. Rose l'étreignit et hoqueta deux ou trois fois avant qu'elle ne relâche Hermione. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Je suis heureuse que tu puisses être là » Dit Rose d'une voix rauque.

« Comment va papa ? » Demanda Hermione calmement.

« Il est entré en collision avec une voiture … Il y a beaucoup de circulation en ce moment … Et on ne doit pas conduire une voiture quand on est stressé et fatigué … Il … conduisait trop vite et … C'était très glissant sur la route … c'était la nuit … et un camion a dérapé et … Hugo n'a pas pu s'arrêter … » Rose sanglota.

Hermione prit la main de Severus de nouveau et la serra quand ils s'assirent. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Chuchota-elle

« L'autre conducteur va très bien, il est juste choqué. Hugo … il est vivant, mais … »

Petit à petit, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Hermione éclata en sanglots. Rose l'étreignit une nouvelle fois et Severus lui caressait le dos.

« Désolée » Chuchota Hermione quand elle réussit à se contrôler.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Hermione » Murmura Severus. « Laisse les larmes couler »

Rose acquiesça et sécha ses propres larmes avec une serviette. « Désolée, je ne pense pas que nous avons été présentés. Je suis Rose Granger »

Severus serra sa main « Severus Snape, je suis l'enseignant … d'Hermione »

« Oui, bien sûr... » Rose se racla la gorge et respira profondément.

« Maman … qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à papa ? » Demanda Hermione de nouveau.

« Paralysé. A partir de la taille » Dit difficilement Rose. « Sa colonne est cassée. Ça … ça pourrait empirer. Sa situation est peu claire pour l'instant… les médecins ne me dise rien »

Hermione ne pouvait pas le concevoir, et sa tête s'arrêta de penser, mais elle acquiesça. C'était comme au temps où elle était sur le point d'épouser Severus. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui arrivait.

« Que savons-nous au juste ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il sera emmené dans sa propre chambre dans une heure. Nous pourrons le voir après cela … Alors … Hermione … comment ça va à l'école ? » Demanda Rose.

Hermione était heureuse que sa mère lui donne une occasion de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Donc elle commença à parler de ses cours et de ses amis.

Après une demi-heure, Rose regarda Severus. « Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? Hermione doit-elle revenir bientôt ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Mais il y a quelques petites choses que votre fille ne vous dis pas, je l'aiderai juste à s'expliquer quand elle voudra bien le faire »

Rose regarda sévèrement Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Que nous caches-tu ? »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Severus. « Je … Ce n'est rien de dangereux … C'est en réalité une chose qui j'espère te feras plaisir … Mais ça va être une très grande surprise… »

« Est-ce que tu es enceinte? » Demanda rapidement Rose.

Hermione regarda fixement sa mère. « Non … »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je … je ne veux pas te le dire tout de suite … Je veux que papa soit là aussi et … hum ! … Pouvons-nous attendre jusqu'à demain ? »

« Hermione, ça serait mieux que tu le dises maintenant » Dit Severus. « Ou, je le ferai moi-même »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et le poussa du coude, mais il ne bougea pas un seul muscle. Rose les regarda curieusement.

« Bien … maman … Tu vois, notre Ministère est stupide et corrompu et à mon anniversaire, ils ont inventé quelque chose qui s'appelle la loi de Mariage. Ils veulent accroître la population magique et en faisant ça, ils ont ordonné à chaque fille fertile dépassant l'âge de dix-sept ans de se marier à un garçon qui a au moins dix-huit ans et qui est capable de faire des enfants »

« Mais tu as plus de dix-sept ans, Hermione »

« Je sais »

« Mais tu es trop jeune pour te marier ! »

« Je sais, mais si je voulais rester dans mon monde, je devais me marier »

Rose la regarda fixement. « Comment peuvent-ils te forcer à le faire ? »

« C'est très simple, Mme. Granger » Dit Severus. « Ils vous forcent. Si vous ne trouvez pas de mari tout seul, ils vous trouvent quelqu'un à épouser. Et ils peuvent vous jeter en prison si vous n'êtes pas coopératif »

« C'est horrible ! » Haleta Rose. « Mais Hermione, tu crois que tu ne peux pas venir à la maison le temps que … peut-être cette loi disparaîtra … ? »

« Et bien … la chose est … c'est un peu tard pour ça » Hermione leva sa main gauche et montra à sa mère son alliance. « Je suis déjà mariée »

**Oo°oO**

**Boum, j'adore la chute !!! Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est sublime ???!!!! (des étoiles dans les yeux) .. Bon ok, mais moi il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse !**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce que vous avez lu en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas de votre écran, c'est gratuit ...**

**Gros bisous, bonne soirée**

**Le duo Infernal...**


	25. Guérison

**Voilà le chapitre qui amène de nombreuses questions des lecteurs .. Comment réagit Rose ... ^^**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée du retard, et ensuite vous dire que j'ai fini de traduire les 51 chapitres de cette histoire ! J'y suis depuis juillet, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais la preuve, j'y suis arrivée ;) et je continue à dire que c'est grâce à vous, vous qui me donnez la force de continuer !**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'encouragent, ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou même ceux qui me laissent des revieuw anonymes ... ça me touche énormement...**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"J'ai survécu à pas mal de colères. Je l'ai ais remplacées par de l'amour. La vie n'est qu'une longue guérison." ... Sean Penn.**

**"Le péché est une maladie, le rependir est un remède, l'abstinence est une guérison" ... Hazrat Ali**

**"L'expérience est un bon remède, mais on ne le prend jamais qu'après la guérison du mal" ... Jean-Paul Richter**

**Oo°oO**

Severus dû admettre que Rose Granger le prenait bien. Peut-être qu'elle était trop inquiète pour son mari pour s'inquiéter à son tour pour sa folle de fille qui avait épousé quelqu'un derrière leurs dos.

« Mais Hermione … » Dit Rose. « Tu es vraiment sûre que tu es mariée ? »

Rectification. Elle l'avait peut-être bien prit justement parce qu'elle pensait que c'était une blague. Alors, elle allait probablement très bientôt se mettre en colère…

« Oui, maman, je suis parfaitement sûre. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que je vis avec mon mari maintenant » Répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu épouser Ron ou Harry ? » Demanda Rose.

« Non, ils sont trop jeunes. Ils ont seulement seize ans tu sais »

« Mais qui … ? »

Hermione prit la main de Severus. « Je suis mariée avec Severus »

Rose écarquilla les yeux et regarda Severus. « Mais vous n'êtes pas son professeur ? »

« Si »

Rose le gifla. « Comment osez-vous séduire ma pauvre fille innocente comme ça ! »

Voilà, la colère était enfin là. Severus soupira en réponse. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il avait seulement espéré qu'il y aurait moins de personne autour. La salle d'attente entière les regardait.

« Maman ! » Hermione fit un geste à sa mère pour qu'elle s'asseye. « Les gens nous regarde ! Assieds-toi ! »

« Hermione, comment as-tu pu épouser quelqu'un comme lui ?! » Chuchota furieusement Rose.

Severus arqua un sourcil. Quelqu'un comme lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« C'est fortement inopportun ! Il doit avoir le même âge que moi, et c'est ton enseignant doublé d'un sorcier de surcroît ! »

« D'abord, il a seulement trente-sept ans, pas quarante-sept. Deuxièmement, ça m'importe peu qu'il soit mon professeur. Je ne pense que nous montrons de très grandes effusions de tendresse en classe et mes notes n'en sont pas affectés juste parce que je dors avec lui ! »

Rose blanchi et regarda fixement sa fille. « Tu fais l'amour avec lui ?! »

Severus ne put résister à sourire d'un air satisfait, mais il le cacha rapidement. Hermione, d'autre part, était rouge comme une tomate. « Bien sûr que je fais l'amour avec lui, nous sommes mariés. La finalité de notre contrat, c'est que nous devons avoir un enfant avant la fin de cette année »

« Un bébé ?! Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas enceinte ! »

« Je ne le suis pas … Pas encore »

« C'est ça ! Je te retire de cette école, Hermione ! »

« Maman, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Je dois être avec mon mari maintenant. C'est la loi. Et je dois tomber enceinte … »

Rose marchait de long en large devant eux, maugréant. « Je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. C'est … trop de choses en un trop court laps de temps »

Hermione se leva aussi. « S'il te plaît maman … »

« Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi maintenant. Je … Peut-être serait-il meilleur que tu partes »

« Mais papa … »

Severus décida de faire quelque chose. « Hermione, c'est beaucoup trop pour ta mère. Nous reviendrons demain et nous rendrons visite à ton père. Au moins nous savons qu'il vivra »

Hermione commença à sangloter et Severus l'étreignit. Il salua Rose, qui l'ignora. Il emmena Hermione vers la porte de sortie de l'hôpital. Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, ils transplanèrent dans leur appartement. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et elle se pelotonna dans ses genoux. Elle sanglota pendant quelques minutes avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent et qu'elle reste silencieuse sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle mettait au point un plan. Il ne l'a dérangea pas. Lui-même faisait des plans pour la ramener dans son lit de nouveau. Il semblait être sur la bonne voie.

« Severus ? »

« Mhhh ? »

« Je veux voir le seigneur des ténèbres »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux juste le voir, rien de plus »

Severus regarda pensivement Hermione. Elle avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme un feu ardent, une détermination farouche qui était inébranlable. Les gens avec le caractère d'Hermione savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. Il soupira et acquiesça.

Il y avait beaucoup de façons d'entrer en contact avec le seigneur des ténèbres sans que Severus n'intervienne. Si Hermione l'avait fait elle-même, elle aurait utilisé un hibou spécial. Mais la manière la plus rapide, c'était la marque des ténèbres de Severus. Il apposa un doigt sur la marque de son bras gauche et attendit que Voldemort lui réponde.

Oo°oO

« Vous savez que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ? »

Tous le monde dans la pièce se raidit et s'assit. Voldemort sourit et reposa sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il se doutait qu'aucun de ses fidèles ne pouvait savoir quand était son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait pas célébré depuis … Jamais en fait. Mais ça allait changer, et maintenant. Il fit un petit rond du poignet et une feuille apparut dans chaque main des personnes présentes dans la salle.

« C'est ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire » Dit Voldemort calmement. « Je serai très déçu si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux. Et vous ne voulez pas que je sois déçu pour mon anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mon seigneur » Répondirent-ils.

Voldemort sourit. Chacun avait des ordres différents, et aucun d'eux n'était capable de comprendre ce qu'il ferait avec "ses cadeaux". Seulement Bella savait que ça avait un rapport avec le rituel qu'il ferait pour devenir plus fort et, finalement, immortel. Ah, et aussi, Esméralda bien sûr, mais elle ne comptait pas.

Il sentit soudain un de ses fidèles l'appeler par le biais de la marque. C'était Severus. Il lui accorda la permission de venir. Un instant plus tard, Severus et Hermione transplanèrent dans la pièce. Voldemort les regarda. Même un aveugle aurait pu voir que quelque chose s'était passé. Les Mangemorts étaient silencieux. Hermione se libéra de l'emprise de Severus et marcha vers la chaise de Voldemort. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se tenait les deux mains fermement.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » Marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'elle laissé tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et leva les yeux. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur »

Les Mangemorts marmonnèrent, mais Voldemort les fit taire d'un vague signe de sa main. « Vous voulez mon aide … Mme. Rogue » Dit-il lentement.

« Mon père est malade. Il a besoin d'aide … Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous remercier si vous l'aidez en retour »

Bien, c'était sans aucun doute le jour de chance de Voldemort. « D'accord, Hermione » Sourit-il. « Tu as promis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me remercier ? » Elle acquiesça. « Dans ce cas, j'aiderais alors ton père »

Un vent s'éleva et la promesse fut scellée. Voldemort pouvait voir que Severus se giflait mentalement devant la stupidité de la jeune fille. Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle sécha ses larmes et sourit. Elle souriait. Voldemort prit sa main et se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts. « Vous pouvez partir. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas d'acheter mes cadeaux d'anniversaire »

Lucius fut le dernier à quitter la pièce. Il regarda pensivement Hermione avant de disparaître. Voldemort se leva. Severus s'approcha d'eux et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il ne semblait pas heureux.

« Bien alors » Dit Voldemort avant que Severus n'est eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Dis-moi quel est le problème de ton père au juste »

Hermione lui parla de l'accident et de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Voldemort écoutait soigneusement tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Ce serait plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur les sorts de guérison. Si vous savez comment détruire un corps, vous savez aussi comment le guérir. C'était les deux côtés de la même monnaie.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais guérit personne auparavant, mais seulement lui-même et certains de ses serviteurs quand ils étaient près de la mort et qu'il avait encore besoin d'eux. Mais la guérison d'une colonne vertébrale était une des choses les plus difficiles à faire, même avec la magie. Seul le cerveau était plus difficile à guérir. Il y avait beaucoup de nerfs dans la colonne et c'était très complexe. Si un nerf était mal guérit, le système nerveux tout entier pourrait s'écrouler. Ça demandait beaucoup de concentration et beaucoup de puissance de guérir tous les nerfs spinaux. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que l'accident était récent. Le corps avait donc toujours les réflexes adaptés, et il accueillerait plus facilement la guérison.

« Nous irons voir ton père ce soir, Hermione » Dit-il quand elle eut fini. « Je l'aiderai, mais tu devras aider toi aussi »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et tu devras avoir confiance en moi » Continua-t-il. « Comme tu es sa fille, tu seras celle qui devra le guérir »

« Mais je ne peux pas … »

Voldemort l'a fit taire d'un regard. « Je ferai le travail. Tu ne me donneras que ta puissance, Hermione. Il est maintenant … » Il regarda l'horloge qui était accorchée au mur. « Quatre heure trente. Prends un repas sain ce soir ; ou sinon, va te coucher. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, laisse à Severus le soin de t'aider. Tu auras besoin de toute tes forces ce soir »

Hermione rougit, mais acquiesça. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait juste voulu dire que Severus pourrait lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves… Vilaine petite fille…

« Je viendrai et je te réveillerai aux alentours de minuit » Il se leva. « Quand ton père sera guéri, nous parlerons de ce que tu peux faire pour moi » Il caressa sa joue quand il passa à côté d'elle. « Tu sais quelle chambre tu peux utiliser. Assures-toi qu'elle mange et dorme, Severus »

Voldemort sourit quand ils quittèrent le hall. Bientôt il aurait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour se rendre immortel. Quel jour heureux !!!

Oo°oO

Voldemort se réveilla à minuit. Il se retourna et regarda la fille couchée à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que ça marchera ? » Demanda-t-il

Les yeux sans vie d'Esméralda regardèrent le plafond. « Si vous pouvez résister à la tentation, oui »

Il rit sous cape. « Pourquoi ne résisterais-je pas à la tentation ? »

« Vous avez tendance à devenir négligent quand vous rentrez en contact avec une puissance plus grande que la votre »

Son poing se fracassa sur sa tête, mais elle soupira. Elle savait qu'il la frapperait. Il l'avait toujours frappée quand elle lui disait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté, et elle avait toujours dit la vérité.

« Que ferais-je de toi quand je l'aurais attrapé dans mes filets ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Vous avez besoin de moi, Tom » Dit-elle, amère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ferez-vous pour savoir l'avenir sinon ? Vous n'avez pas ce don et vous le savez »

Il l'a frappa de nouveau. Elle aurait un œil au beurre noir quand il reviendrait, à moins que Bella ne vienne et aie pitié la fille. Ouais … elle aurait un œil au beurre noir quand il reviendrait.

« Peut-être que je te tuerai » Dit-il pensivement.

« Si vous le faites, vous le regretterez après »

« Donc tu ne te soucies pas de savoir que je te tue ou non ? »

« C'est votre vie. Je n'ai personne, à part vous dans ce monde »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est vrai. Pourquoi mes serviteurs ne peuvent pas être aussi compréhensifs que toi ? »

« Ils étaient trop âgés quand vous les avez pris sous votre aile. Vous ne pourrez jamais les faire devenir entièrement dépendant de vous »

« Oh, c'est vrai, je savais que c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça » Il alla voir dans sa garde robe et en sortit une robe de sorcier noire, qu'il mit sur son corps nu. « Peut-être que je te tuerais par pitié alors »

« Ou jamais » Elle se retourna et se mit sur le ventre. Il sut qu'elle voulait dormir.

Il rit sous cape alors qu'il quittait la chambre à coucher. Il avait fait un bon travail avec Esméralda. Il voulait que tous ses serviteurs vivent pour lui et seulement pour lui. Il se demanda s'il pourrait faire devenir Hermione comme ça. Probablement que non. Elle ne sera pas emmenée comme Esméralda… Hermione n'était pas aussi solitaire et aussi effrayée qu'Esméralda …

En plus, il aimait l'appeler SA Hermione; il ne voulait pas changer son nom comme il avait fait avec Esméralda. Les noms étaient des choses puissantes... ça avait été trop mauvais quand Esméralda avait découvert que son véritable nom était Tom. Il ne savait pas toujours comment, mais elle savait toujours des choses sur tous le monde. Il n'aimait pas être appelé Tom, mais il l'acceptait d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler Maître. Elle avait passé beaucoup d'années à ses côtés et la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais demandée était de l'appeler Tom. Elle avait dit que si elle devait vivre avec lui pour le reste de sa vie, elle voulait le voir comme un homme. Pas plus, pas moins. Il savait que cela avait été la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé. Qu'il soit un homme et pas un monstre. Bien, s'il l'a gardé sous contrôle, il ne pourrait jamais se plaindre. Depuis toujours il l'utilisait. Il n'aimait pas quand elle gémissait son nom pendant qu'elle avait un orgasme. Ça sonnait comme… si c'était elle qui avait le contrôle.

Il sourit alors qu'il marcha dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Hermione et de Severus. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit les Rogues couchés de part et d'autre du lit. Il pouvait sentir le sexe dans la chambre, mais il fut heureux de ne pas les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des amants. Son travail serait beaucoup plus simple s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

« Hermione ? » Dit-il en caressant quelques cheveux sur son visage. Elle était couchée sur son estomac, ses mains sous sa tête. Il aurait aimé la voir nu de nouveau, mais cela devait encore attendre. « Il est temps d'y aller »

La fille gémit, mais ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit, mais elle se détendit bien vite. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tira la couverture sur son corps « Je dois juste utiliser les toilettes » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il marcha vers la porte la plus proche et elle disparut. Severus gémit et rabattit ses jambes sur son torse quand la couverture disparu. Voldemort s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda Severus tandis qu'il se réveillait lentement. Severus rechercha avec l'aide de sa main la couverture, mais puisque Hermione l'avait pries avec elle pour aller à la salle de bains, il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Après une minute ou deux, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort. Alors, il gémit et ferma les yeux de nouveau.

Voldemort sourit « Tu ne dois pas venir avec nous, Severus. Si tu veux une autre couverture, dis-me le »

« Non, mon seigneur » Dit Severus en soupirant, s'asseyant sur le lit. « Je suis réveillé … »

« Alors je suggère que tu mettes quelques vêtements. Tu ne voudrais pas effrayer ton beau-père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non … Et en parlant d'effrayer quelqu'un, mon seigneur … Peut-être serait-il mieux que vous mettiez un sort de camouflage, juste au cas où ? »

Voldemort acquiesça lentement. « Peut-être que tu as raison … »

Severus se leva et s'habilla alors qu'Hermione sortait de la salle de bain. Elle aussi était habillée. Voldemort marcha jusqu'au miroir qui était accroché à côté d'une garde-robe vide et a changé son apparence avec sa baguette magique. Juste pour s'amuser, il se fit ressembler à un frère de Severus. Mais en un peu mieux. Hermione sourit timidement quand il se retourna de nouveau.

« Comment tu me trouves, Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Bien. Vous ressemblez à Severus … »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant, mon cher Severus, que planifies-tu de dire à ton beau-père ? Que je suis ton maître ? Ce soir, je serai ton petit frère, Emmett »

« Je comprends, mon seigneur, mais … cela va être assez étrange vous ne trouvez pas… »

« Il a raison, Severus. Maman et papa deviendraient dingue s'ils savaient » Dit Hermione en se mettant debout à côté de Voldemort. « On y va ? »

« Bien sûr, ma chère » Dit Voldemort en lui offrant son bras. Quand elle le prit, il transplana devant l'hôpital où Hermione lui avait dit que son père était. Severus les suivait.

« Tu sais dans quelle chambre est ton père ? » Demanda Voldemort quand ils entrèrent par l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas ouvert, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il l'ouvrit d'un simple coup de baguette.

« Non » Dit Hermione. « Mais si je peux entrer dans l'ordinateur … »

« Dans le quoi ? »

« Une chose Moldue... ça ressemble à un livre … électronique où vous pouvez trouver presque tout sur le monde Moldu »

Voldemort soupira et secoua la tête. Peut-être que ça serait bénéfique pour lui de plonger dans le monde Moldu pour connaître ses secrets au lieu de faire la sourde oreille sur les avancées qu'ils avaient fait ses cinquante dernières années. Cette chose informatique semblait vraiment intéressante. Il se demanda s'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec ça. Probablement. Une chose qu'il avait apprise des Moldus, c'était qu'ils inventaient toujours de nouvelles façons de se tuer. C'était aussi fascinant qu'effrayant en fait. Les moldus étaient beaucoup plus avancés que les sorciers sur les dispositifs de mises à morts.

Hermione sauta par dessus un bureau et appuya sur un bouton, allumant une grande boîte blanche. Elle commença à bourdonner et après que deux ou trois minutes, un texte apparut sur la fenêtre précédemment vierge de toute écriture. Voldemort regarda Severus qui ne semblait pas aussi étonné que lui.

« J'en ai déjà vu auparavant » Dit Severus. « Arthur Weasley en avait besoin au QG de l'Ordre une fois. Hermione l'a aidé »

« Oh, bien sûr. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle sache comment l'utiliser alors qu'elle a la magie ? Je veux dire … pourquoi se donner la peine d'apprendre ? »

« Curiosité ? Elle vit encore dans le monde Moldu parfois. Ou, du moins, elle y a vécu étant jeune, donc ça explique qu'elle sache s'en servir »

Voldemort acquiesça et regarda la fille de nouveau. Ses doigts dansaient sur une machine toute plate. Au moins il savait que ça s'appelait une machine à écrire. Peut-être que cet ordinateur était une machine à écrire moderne ? Hermione avait dit que ça ressemblait à un livre électronique. Mystérieux. Peut-être qu'elle lui apprendrait comment s'en servir à lui aussi. Cela pourrait être utile …

« Il est dans la chambre 426 » Dit Hermione. « Il est au le quatrième étage »

« Allons-y alors » Dit Voldemort alors que l'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteignait encore une fois pour redevenir noir.

Ils avaient seulement traversé le hall qu'un gardien les vit « Hé ! Que faites-vous ici ? » Hurla-t-il.

« Stupéfix » Dit Voldemort. L'homme tomba à terre, inconscient.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Severus mit une main sur son épaule. « C'est mieux qu'il fasse ça. Il n'est pas blessé et il se réveillera dans quelque temps »

Hermione soupira et acquiesça.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Quand ils atteignirent le quatrième étage, Voldemort jeta un sort de confusion sur deux infirmières donc elles ne penseraient pas que c'était bizarre qu'ils soient là. Il voulait les stupéfixer aussi, mais Hermione lui rappela que d'autres patient auraient sans doute besoin d'elles. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, mais pour Hermione, il avait fait ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Hermione dépassa le seigneur et haleta quand elle vit son père. Voldemort ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il n'avait pas bonne mine du tout. Sa tête était enroulée dans un grand bandage, et seuls ses yeux étaient visibles.

« Vien près de moi, Hermione » Dit Voldemort. « Tu ne veux pas que ton père reste comme ça pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Voldemort s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. "Peut-être que ça serait mieux si tu fermais les yeux, Hermione »

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

« Severus, assures-toi que personne n'entre. Je ne veux pas être interrompu »

Severus acquiesça et jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, il sortit et ferma la porte.

« Ouvres-moi ton esprit et ton corps Hermione » Dit Voldemort d'une voix basse. « Tu te sentiras mal à l'aise, mais aie confiance en moi ; je serai trop occupé avec ton père pour fureter dans ton cerveau »

Hermione sourit avec difficulté et respira à fond. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait l'accès total à ses pouvoirs. Il se rappela l'avertissement d'Esméralda et réprima la tentation qui était de prendre ses pouvoirs. Ça le tuerait probablement s'il le faisait.

Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur le corps de l'homme couché devant lui. Il laissa son esprit errer à l'intérieur du corps. Il était vraiment mal en point. Il y avait beaucoup de côtes cassées, mais elles guériraient probablement toutes seules. Ses jambes étaient cassées aussi, mais le père d'Hermione ne pouvait pas le sentir. Voldemort était sûr que l'homme ne sentait plus ses jambes. Après quelque minute, Voldemort trouva l'endroit où l'épine était endommagée. Il soupira mentalement. Cela prendrait un peu de temps.

La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de s'assurer que l'homme ne pouvait pas se déplacer du tout. Il devait s'assurer que tout marchait correctement avant que ne commence la guérison. Ou bien il pourrait mal guérir et faire passer l'homme de vie à trépas en quelques secondes. Quand il eut finit de vérifier, il commença à guérir le père d'Hermione très lentement. Le corps devait s'apprivoiser la magie qui coulait en lui, sinon il l'a rejetterait, la combattrait et la guérison ne pourrait pas se faire.

Oh, par Salazar, la puissance de la fille l'intoxiquait. Voldemort devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas les prendre. Mais il aurait le temps de le faire au rituel. Elle avait déjà promis de lui faire cette offrande, sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment.

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et se concentra sur le corps de l'homme. C'était beaucoup plus dur que de torturer quelqu'un. Il devait travailler si lentement et si soigneusement qu'il voulait hurler. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça lui prenait, mais après ce qui semblait être une éternité, même pour lui, le corps commença à répondre à la guérison.

C'était le moment d'extraire la puissance d'Hermione pour l'envoyer dans le corps de son père. Il s'assura que chaque onde électrique aille dans un endroit bien précis. Après ce qui lui semblait être, encore une fois, une éternité, il entendit un craquement dans son corps lui indiquant que la colonne était guérie. Il se retira de l'esprit d'Hermione et du corps de son père par la même occasion et lâcha la main d'Hermione. Sa tête bourdonnait, et il était considérablement assoiffé.

« Severus » Siffla-t-il. « De l'eau ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, quelque chose de mouillé franchit ses lèvres. Il avala le contenu et ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était assise sur le lit, souriant à son père, qui était réveillé. Ils parlaient, mais Voldemort s'en fichait de savoir de quoi. Il se leva, prit une autre bouteille et l'a bu d'un trait. Il en prit une troisième et l'a tendit à Hermione.

« Bois » Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit « Merci beaucoup » Chuchota-elle

« Tu me rendras la faveur, ne t'en fais pas » Dit-il à vois basse pour que son père n'entende pas.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Je ne tuerai personne »

« Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi, Hermione » Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Mais je ne te demanderai pas de tuer quelqu'un, au contraire »

Elle semblait soulagée, et bu la totalité de l'eau.

Son père l'a regarda. « Je n'ai jamais rien compris à la magie » Dit-il. « Mais il y a deux heures, je ne pouvais pas sentir mes jambes et maintenant je peux même les bouger ! Alors merci beaucoup à vous »

Voldemort inclina la tête. « Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous. Severus, je te vois demain. Hermione, va te reposer quand tu retourneras chez toi »

Elle l'étreignit. Voldemort gémit mentalement. Il voulait cette fille !!! Tellement fort... Et bientôt il l'aurait. Il devait juste attendre la Saint-Sylvestre.

**Oo°oO**

**Tapez 1 pour frapper Hermione.**

**Tapez 2 pour frapper Severus car il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.**

**Tapez 3 pour que le père d'Hermione s'en sorte et qu'Hermione soit à jamais redevable à Voldemort **

**Tapez 4 pour me frapper moi car vous serez déçus ... Mdr**

**Gros bisous !!!**

**Le Duo infernal**


	26. Comportement inopportun

**Salut tout le monde !!!! Je suis désolée pour la grosse attente, mais je célébrais .. comment dire ... les vacances de Noël comme il se doit ... Est-ce que quelqu'un m'en voudrait pour ça ... (moue angélique) ...**

**Je remercie vraiment tout ceux qui m'ont revieuwé et sachez que la réponse du jeu du "tapez 1, 2 ou 3 ..." m'a fait bien rire ... Même si la plupart ont décidés d'imaginer une cinquième option ... LOL ...**

**Alors, que dire de ce chapitre ... Vous aurez des réponses pour nombreuses de vos questions ... Enfin je suppose (sourire sadique) ... Moi je dis ça mais je dis rien (s'en va en sifflotant ... et cours pour éviter les pierres) ... Ayez pitiés d'une pauvre traductrice qui connait la fin ??? ^^ (Cours "Oui bon ça va je m'en vais bouhhhhhhhhh")**

**Au fait, je pense que j'ai oublié ... BONNE ANNEE !!!! Meilleurs voeux pour 2010. De la santé (c'est primordial), du bonheur (c'est essentiel), de la joie (sinon la vie est si triste), et surtout ... surtout ... SURTOUT !!!! ... PLEIN D'AMOUR (Bon tais-toi, tu délires à fond là ... --') mais quoi ... =)**

**Gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Vingt ans, c'est l'âge où l'on peut encore adopter un autre comportement quand on s'aperçoit qu'on s'est trompé ..." ... Philippe Bouvard**

**"Si les hommes comprenaient mieux les dangers que comportent l'emploi de certains mots, les dictionnaires, aux devantures des librairies, seraient enveloppés d'une bande rouge : « Explosifs. A manier avec soin »." ... André Maurois**

**"Chacun sait qu'on ne trouve personne quand on cherche, mieux vaut ne pas avoir l'air de chercher, se comporter comme si de rien n'était" ... Jean Echenoz**

**Oo°oO **

**Chapitre 26 : Comportement inopportun**

Après que Severus ait transplané dans leur appartement, Hermione s'écroula sur le lit et dormit pendant presque douze heures. Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle était seule dans le lit de Severus. Elle supposait qu'elle était prête à dormir avec lui de nouveau. Elle se sentait mieux en sa présence. D'autant plus que ses parents connaissaient maintenant la nature de leur relation. Elle l'avait dit son père hier soir et il avait été très heureux, bien qu'il l'avait traité de folle inconsciente. Elle se demanda comment ça se passerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Ils parleraient de ça plus tard.

Elle se leva du lit et alla à la cuisine. Severus était assis sur le sofa, lisant le journal. Elle lui sourit avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Après qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle retourna à la salle de séjour et s'assit à côté de Severus.

« Quelque chose est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Les événements habituels, quelques personnes sont portées disparues, certaines ont été arrêté et, j'allais oublier, tu ne dois pas avoir confiance dans le seigneur des ténèbres »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Euh … quoi ? »

Severus plia le journal.

« Tu as promis de faire n'importe quoi pour le seigneur des ténèbres en échange de l'aide qu'il apporterait à ton père » Siffla-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Il a dit que je ne devrais tuer personne »

« Et tuer quelqu'un est-elle la chose la plus dure à faire pour toi ? »

« Et bien … »

Severus soupira « Oh, Hermione. Il t'a séduit »

Hermione regarda ses mains jointes. Profondément en elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. « Est-ce que tu es assez fou pour penser que je l'aime plus que toi ? »

Severus ricana méchamment. « Non, je suis fou parce que … parce que … »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas voulu que tu m'apprennes la magie noire ? »

« Et bien, oui … »

« Alors pourquoi te plains-tu ? »

« Parce que … je n'aime pas le fait qu'il te séduise »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas faite pour lui. Tu n'es pas une Mangemort »

« Donc pour toi, il faut obligatoirement être un de ses serviteurs pour pouvoir entretenir des relations socialisées avec lui ? Nous ne parlons pas de politique là ! »

Severus voulu dire quelque chose, mais il se tut et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, Severus. Est-ce que tu es jaloux de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant, le regardant de haut.

« Absolument pas. Je suis ton mari et celui avec qui tu dors tous les soirs ! »

Même si elle était en colère, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et se leva. « Si madame veut bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir sa grandeur »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part »

Severus se leva, et après quelques minutes, Hermione aussi. Harry et Ron étaient probablement inquiets pour elle. Elle avait disparu en plein milieu du cours après tout la veille. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle fut assaillit par ses amis dès qu'elle passa le portrait de la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Ron

« Ils m'ont dit que Dumbledore t'avait emmené dans son bureau » Dit Ginny, elle semblait inquiète.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry qui lui sourit faiblement.

« Quelque chose est-il arrivé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron le coupa. « Harry te parlera de son rêve quand tu nous auras dis ce qui t'es arrivée »

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Très bien » Dit Hermione. « Mon père a eut un accident de la route. Il va très bien, mais son état est encore un peu incertain. Severus et moi, nous sommes allés à l'hôpital et j'ai vu ma mère. Elle sait que nous sommes mariés maintenant, à propos. Mais mon père … va bien, il faut juste qu'il se repose »

Ginny respira. « Nous nous sommes inquiétés quand tu n'es pas revenue ! »

« Nous ne savions pas quel était l'état de mon père, donc nous ne sommes rentrés de l'hôpital que vers trois heures du matin et … j'ai dormi jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous inquiéter »

« C'est bien. Nous avons toujours Harry pour nous inquiéter de quelque chose de toute façon » Dit Ron en regarda son ami.

« Oui, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé ! » Dit Hermione « Ca a un rapport avec … Voldemort ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je pense que j'ai rêvé de lui. Il était … très heureux. Très, très heureux. Mais je n'ai rien vu. C'était juste un sentiment, une émotion. Et un sentiment de puissance aussi. Comme si moi … ou lui … était une source de puissance. C'était … puissant »

Hermione arqua un sourcil et sourit. « Une source de puissance puissante ? Quelles sont les chances pour que tu me traduises ce que tu viens de me dire dans un langage compréhensible ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est dur à expliquer … Mais c'était comme si … j'étais invincible. Tu penses qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle arme ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Severus ne m'a rien dit

Il était assez effrayant de voir avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à leur mentir. Il y a deux mois, Ginny aurait vu qu'elle avait mentit. Avait-elle changé à ce point ?

Harry et Ron continuèrent à parler et Hermione remarqua une autre chose. Leur conversation ne l'atteignait même plus. C'était ennuyeux même. Quel était les choses qu'elle aimait en vérité chez eux ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Désolée, quoi ? »

« Je te parle de la dernière leçon de duel. Ron a magnifiquement bien magné la baguette. Tu as vu comment il a désarmé Parvati ? »

« Oh, oui. » Hermione se souvenait comment il avait basculé sur le côté et accidentellement jeté un sort sur Parvati qui lui avait fait perdre sa baguette magique. « Bien Ron »

« Tu penses que je peux feinter les Mangemorts avec cette technique ? » Demanda-t-il

Hermione se rappela ce que Bella lui avait fait la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'attaquer. Non, Ron mourrait.

« Hum ! … peut-être. Peut-être que tu devrais travailler ton équilibre pour pouvoir te relever plus rapidement et donc attaquer plus efficacement »

« Bah … Je suis un joueur Quidditch, je pense que je suis de meilleur condition physique qu'eux. Le seul exercice qu'ils font eux, c'est se cacher de vous-savez-qui »

Les autres rigolèrent et Hermione lui lança un faux sourire. De nouveau elle se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle faisait avec eux ?

Oo°oO

« …à la fin du mois, et je t'interdis de dormir avec elle jusque là »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre … »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je ne veux pas que tu l'a mettes enceinte, Severus. Je sais qu'à la fin du mois, la potion contraceptive ne fera plus aucun effet sur son système »

Severus ouvrit ma sa bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. « Pourquoi … ? »

« C'est très simple, Severus » Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva de sa chaise et alla aux étagères de livres. Il en sortit un. « À mon anniversaire, à la Saint-Sylvestre, je ferai un rituel, et ta femme en fera partie. Si elle est enceinte, le rituel ne marchera pas et je serai très déçu. Je pourrais malencontreusement la tuer à cause de cela. Bella lui a donné une potion contraceptive la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées et nous avons continué à lui en donner ensuite, au cours de ses nombreuses visites »

« Pourquoi elle ? »

« Et bien … je pense qu'elle peut m'être très utile »

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais demander à son maître en quoi elle était utile. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer … « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle maintenant ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait et remit le livre à sa place. « Tu verras. Assures-toi juste que personne ne passe sur son corps après Noël »

Severus regarda fixement son maître. Ne pas faire l'amour avec Hermione ? Mais c'était la partie dans ce mariage qu'il aimait le plus ! C'était la seule partie dans ce mariage qu'il aimait. Merde.

Voldemort sembla savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de nouveau. « Ne t'inquiète pas ; c'est seulement pour deux semaines environ. Après, Hermione pourra décider de dormir avec toi ou pas »

« Pourquoi elle ? » Redemanda Severus en essayant de ne pas paraître en colère.

Voldemort sourit. « Oh, je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un de mieux à ce moment-là »

Severus ne voulait pas penser à ce que le seigneur des ténèbres insinuait, mais son esprit commença à imaginer des scénarios, de lui et sa femme dans un lit… ensemble ! Putain !

Voldemort le regarda pensivement. « Réponds-moi honnêtement, Severus. Tu penses qu'Hermione serait partante pour un trio ? »

« Je pense que ça dépend des deux autres personnes » Severus grinça des dents. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par les femmes … Mais après avoir un peu bu, elle est capable de tout »

Le seigneur des ténèbres pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu peux y aller, Severus. Dis à Hermione qu'elle est la bienvenue ici quand elle le souhaite. Elle doit pratiquer ses Arts Martiaux aussi »

« Oui, mon seigneur » Severus se leva du fauteuil et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fronce pas les sourcils, Severus » DIt Voldemort, les yeux toujours fermés. « Sois content que mon imagination me satisfait en ce moment… »

C'était une chose que Severus ne voulait pas aborder avec lui. Il le salua et transplana.

Il arriva dans ses quartiers. Hermione n'était pas là donc il décida de travailler un peu. Il avait des copies à corriger.

Dix minutes passèrent, et il se rendit compte qu'il était encore sur la même copie, et sur le même mot. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans la demande de Voldemort. Quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait Hermione pour lui tout seul. Bien sûr, il l'avait seulement eut parce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de l'épouser, mais ça importait peu. Maintenant il en était devenu accro ! Et maintenant, Voldemort essayait de lui enlever pour ses propres plans machiavéliques, ainsi que pour son propre plaisir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il le savait, Voldemort n'était pas le sorcier le plus honnête et intégriste qui existait. Severus aurait du prévoir. Voldemort ne travaillait pas pour que ses fidèles soient heureux. Il travaillait pour son propre bonheur, sa propre félicité. Severus ne devrait pas en être étonné. Vraiment, il aurait du le voir venir…

Severus gémit et par vieille habitude, il alla dans sa cave de vins. Il l'avait malheureusement vidé, lord de son dernier passage. Il gémit encore une fois, et se tourna vers le feu… Il avait besoin de boire…

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra gaiement. « Salut ! »

Severus l'a regarda

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. « Quoi ? »

Il fut près d'elle en seulement trois pas et l'embrassa passionnément. Il put sentir Hermione fondre…

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour » Chuchota-il doucement, ses lèvres se détachant des siennes brièvement.

« Mhhh ? »

« S'il te plaît »

« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de dire s'il te plait pour ce genre de chose… »

Toujours en l'embrassant, il l'emmena au sofa et enleva ses vêtements. Si on lui interdisait de dormir avec elle après Noël, il s'assurerait de l'aimer comme il le fallait maintenant.

Oo°oO

« Mme. Rogue ! »

Hermione sursauta et regarda le regard que le lui lança le professeur McGonagall. C'était son premier cours de la matinée et Hermione regrettait de ne pas être encore sous la couette. Elle avait pratiqué les Arts Martiaux avec Bella hier soir et quand elle était rentrée à la maison, Severus avait voulu lui faire l'amour. Et après, il l'avait réveillé pour refaire l'amour ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait faire l'amour tout le temps. Il savait manier avec brio l'art de faire répondre son corps au sien, à la moindre de ses caresses. C'était très agréable au début, mais à chaque fois elle se retrouvait somnolente et elle avait mal aux cuisses. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ses deux derniers jours. Elle avait beaucoup de devoirs, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle constata que le temps lui ne manquait pas pour les faire, c'était seulement elle qui n'en avait pas le temps. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas stressée mais elle supposait qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour être stressée.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Mme. Rogue » Dit McGonagall, ses lèvres formant une mince ligne blanchâtre.

« Je suis désolée, professeur, je n'ai pas entendu … » Marmonna Hermione.

« Nous parlions de métamorphose, Mme. Rogue, ce qui n'est si étrange vu que nous sommes en cours de métamorphose justement. Et je vous ai demandé de faire le sort qui transformera ce livre en pierre »

McGonagall fit claquer sa main sur le livre qui était sur la table d'Hermione. Hermione sursauta, mais fit rapidement ce qu'elle demandait.

« Duro » Dit-elle avec sa baguette magique. Le livre se changea en pierre.

McGonagall ne semblait pas contente pour autant. « Bien » Elle se détourna de son bureau et alla voir un autre élève.

Hermione soupira et se laissa choir sur sa chaise.

« Tu ressembles à Lupin avant la pleine lune » Dit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione soupira. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi récemment c'est tout »

Harry la regarda soupçonneusement. « Pourquoi ça ? Rogue a fait quelque chose ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, mais pas de la façon dont toi tu penses … »

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Ou, peut-être que c'est ce que tu pensais finalement » Dit Hermione, souriante. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Et toi non plus. Il ne devrait pas nous donner beaucoup de devoirs pendant les vacances, vu comment je l'épuise… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je le jure, Hermione, tu deviens de plus en plus une Serpentarde. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si manipulatrice »

Hermione rit sottement. « Tu n'as pas idée … »

« Mme. Rogue, M. Potter, arrête de parler ou c'est la retenue. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor » Dit McGonagall en colère.

Hermione regarda son livre sur la table de nouveau et essaya de se concentrer pour le reste du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, elle partit à la hâte à son cours de Runes Antiques. Elle ne leva pas la main une fois, bien qu'elle n'avait même pas essayée. Elle suivait les instructions et faisait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne pensait pas vraiment. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire la corrélation entre ce cours et ses connaissances d'avant ou celles qu'elle avait apprise dans les livres qu'elle lisait. C'était juste un mot sur un morceau de papier. Elle était soulagée ! Elle avait une heure de libre après cette heure-ci. Elle pourrait probablement s'endormir dans la bibliothèque.

Quand la classe se termina, elle alla comme un zombi à la bibliothèque. Elle trouva une table vide derrière la bibliothèque, près de la section : Histoire Magique. Peu d'étudiants venaient dans ce secteur de la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait donc s'endormir gentiment. Elle fabriqua un oreiller avec son sac et s'assoupie.

Elle rêvait qu'elle courrait dans la forêt, après un grand serpent vert. C'était un rêve agréable. Elle poursuivait le serpent, comme si c'était un jeu. Elle trébuchait et tombait sur l'herbe douce. Le serpent vient vers elle et se transforma en homme. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur son corps. Il avait des doigts très doux et il les passa sur sa jambe. Elle rit sottement. L'homme riait d'une façon très particulière. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. D'abord, cela semblait très beau, mais il changea ensuite. S'en était devenu plus aigue et plus perçant quand il avait atteint sa féminité …

Elle haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la main !

« Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais … » Marmonna quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna et vit son mari, debout derrière elle, caressant ses jambes.

« Severus ! » Siffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh … »

Il l'attira près d'elle et elle se retrouva debout. Il repoussa la chaise et appuya son corps contre le sien, calé contre la table. Sa main se faufila sur ses côtes et sur ses hanches.

« Tu aimes les livres, Hermione … » Dit-il à voix basse. Sa voix ressemblait à de la soie. « Tu n'as jamais rêvé que je te fasses l'amour dans la bibliothèque ? »

Il pinça son sein et embrassa son cou. Elle frissonna.

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir … » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle pouvait sentir son érection dans son dos.

« Ouiiiii » Siffla-t-il, embrassant sa gorge de sa bouche, remontant lentement pour capturer enfin sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

« C'est très mal » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa bouche.

Il rit sous cape. « Alors pourquoi je sens que tu mouilles beaucoup ? »

Elle gémit quand une de ses mains passa sur sa jambe et releva sa jupe. Il commença à caresser son entrée au dessus du tissu de sa culotte. Hermione était humide et elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Un de ses doigts se faufila sous sa culotte et poussa à l'intérieur d'elle. Hermione gémit et s'arque-bouta contre lui. Il y rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, avant de tous les sortir. Elle gémit, mais en réponse, il déchira sa culotte et l'a mit dans sa poche. Il ramena ses doigts vers sa bouche à elle, et les présenta devant ses lèvres.

« Lèche » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle le fit et il gémit quand elle suça ses doigts. Il enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et l'embrassa. Sa main repartit vers sa féminité et il remit deux doigts en elle. Elle poussa vers lui de nouveau et elle poussa un petit cri strident quand il pinça son clitoris.

« Professeur Rogue ! »

Les deux amants se raidirent et regardèrent dans la direction de la voix. Hermione pensait qu'elle pourrait mourir de honte quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur de la situation. Elle porta sa main à son cœur.

« Salut Minerva » Dit Severus, amusé. Hermione essaya de ne pas gémir quand il frictionna son clitoris de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas jouir devant McGonagall.

« Que … Nous … C'est une bibliothèque, Severus ! »

« Je sais »

« Que faites-vous ?! »

« Je passe du bon temps avec ma femme » c'était assez étonnant de voir qu'il pouvait répondre calmement, alors qu'en même temps, il avait une main sur son clitoris.

« C'est un endroit public ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

« C'est qui, qui a dit le contraire ? »

« C'est très inapproprié ! »

Hermione rougit encore plus. Elle l'avait dit à Severus déjà !

Severus rit sous cape. « Je pense »

McGonagall se raidit. « J'en parlerai au Directeur »

« Mais faite dont, nous voulons être seuls »

McGonagall laissa échapper un petit cri de fureur, se retourna et partit vers la porte à gauche.

« Severus … » Chuchota Hermione. « Laisse-moi partir »

« Bientôt, ma chérie » Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle mordit sa langue. Il se retira vivement.

« J'espère que tu es content ! Je serais mal à l'aise quand je viendrais dans cet endroit maintenant ! »

Il soupira et l'a lâcha. Elle se retourna pour le voir et vit qu'il portait ses doigts enduit de ses liquides à sa bouche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu es incroyable » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sourit, mais ne dit rien.

Hermione rajusta ses vêtements. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici de toute façon ? »

« Je voulais te voir … et te sentir » Dit-il, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire l'amour tout le temps ? Il y a seulement une semaine avant les vacances et tu m'as promis de me laisser travailler pour mes devoirs jusque là. Pourquoi tu veux le faire alors ? »

Il soupira et s'assit. « On m'a interdit de te faire l'amour après Noël »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Qui c'est qui a dit ça ? »

« Devine ! »

« Mais … pourquoi ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant. Je pense qu'il te le diras de toute manière »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il a fait pour mon père et la dette que je dois accomplir… pour lui ? »

« Oui, je suppose que ça a un rapport en effet »

Hermione acquiesça. Pour quelle raison Voldemort interdirait à Severus de dormir avec elle ? Elle savait que tout le monde attendait qu'elle vienne pour la Saint-Sylvestre, Bella lui avait dit, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce que Bella lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle devait venir le matin pour préparer et qu'elle serait de retour avant qu'elle n'est le temps de manquer à ses amis. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça semblait rapide et pas très dangereux. Peut-être voulait-il dormir avec elle ? Non, c'était stupide. Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres voudrait-il dormir avec elle alors qu'il avait Bella ? Mais alors…

Hermione secoua la tête et chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Si McGonagall avait parlé à la bibliothécaire, Hermione aurait beaucoup d'ennui. Madame Pince ne voulait pas qu'il y est ce genre de chose dans sa bibliothèque. Hermione serait très triste si elle était interdite d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle se dépêcha à sortir de là et rencontra Ginny.

« Aie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ginny

« Oh … Rien … » Hermione baissa les yeux et feint de chercher quelque chose dans son sac de cours.

Ginny sourit. « Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je peux voir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose »

Hermione commença à marcher. « Hum … pouvons-nous aller quelque part, pour parler en privé ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas ta chambre ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

**Oo°oO**

**Alors moi je sais pas ce que vous en pensez (sourire et regard entendus) mais je trouve que le fait de faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque était déjà super chaud, mais que Mcgo s'invite à la fête, ça fait vraiment rire ... (Pense à une mini partouze ... Rohhh mais tais-toi) Je pense pas qu'Hermione soit d'accord de un, et de deux je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse tenir sous l'effort ! Il est tellement endurant notre Sevy qu'il lui faut une personne jeune, fraîche (ne voyez aucun sous-entendu, je vous vois venir les pervers-es) et pleine de ... Vitalité !! **

**J'ai vraiment aimé cette scène où Mcgo les surprend mais dites-moi ... Ais-je été la seule ??? **

**Vous savez maintenant quelle était la potion que Bella lui a donné au bal ! Tout commence à se mettre en place et je pense que la suite va vous laisser perplexe, j'attends vos suggestions ... Avec impatience ! Xd... Pourquoi veut-il faire ce rituel ...????**

**Gros bisous et encore BONNE ANNEE **

**Le duo infernal.**


	27. Noël

**Salut les gens ! Nouveau chapitre =)**

**Je sais pas quoi dire ... Lol ... En panne de bla bla inutile malheur ! Xd ... Je remercie encore une fois les revieuweuses et revieuwers, s'il y en a ^^ et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire ... (croise les doigts).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Noël n'est pas un jour ni une saison, c'est un état d'esprit" ... Calvin Coolidge**

**"Ce qui compte à Noël, ce n'est pas de décorer le sapin, c'est d'être tous réunis" ... Kevin Bright**

**"Dès que l'adulte tue le mythe du père Noël, il oubli le miracle du vrai partage qui existe dans le coeur de l'enfant" ... Michel Bouthot**

**"L'enfance c'est de croire qu'avec le sapin de Noël et trois flocons de neige tout la terre est changée" ... André Laurendeau**

**Oo°oO**

« C'est ici » Dit Hermione en montrant à Ginny le salon.

« WOW, c'est plus beau que j'imaginais » Dit Ginny. « Tu as refaits les murs ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, avant que je ne vienne ici, il avait des chaînes accrochée au plafond … »

« Il boit du sang ? »

« Avec du sucre et de la cannelle »

Ginny sourit et entra dans le deuxième salon. « Il y a des livres ici. Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu l'aimes »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Oh, oui, dès qu'il m'a montré ses livres, j'ai enlevé ma culotte et j'ai joué la soumise ! »

« Tu ne savais pas que le sarcasme est mort et enterré ? »

Hermione sourit. « Je vis en plein dedans chaque jour qui passe »

Ginny rit en se tenant les côtes. Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

« Depuis combien de temps utilises-tu ce mode de discussion ? » Dit finalement Ginny après s'être repris et s'être assis dans un fauteuil à côté.

« Je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Severus, je pense … »

« Je l'avais remarqué. Alors pourquoi tu rougissais tout à l'heure ? »

« Hum … Severus m'a retrouvé dans la bibliothèque et nous … Et bien nous … »

Ginny haleta. « Vous avez fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque ?! »

« Non … Pas l'amour… Seulement il m'a fait … du bien »

« Ça alors ! Peut-être que je devrais moi aussi épouser un professeur aussi chaud que ton mari … »

« Oh, oui, toi et Hagrid, vous feriez un très beau couple ! »

« Eurk, Hermione. Hagrid est gentil c'est vrai, mais tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait vraiment faire l'amour avec lui ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. En plus, tu n'as pas Harry toi ? »

Ginny sourit. « Si je l'ai, lui … »

« Alors comment ça va, toi, avec lui ? »

« Bien … Nous ne nous montrons pas beaucoup à cause de Voldemort. S'il découvrait que … »

Hermione se sentait un peu coupable. Elle en avait déjà parlé à Voldemort. Mais il avait dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas…

« Oui … ça ne serait pas très intelligent en effet… Mais il n'a rien fait ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ginny haussales épaules. « Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui est mariée avec un Mangemort après tout. Mais je n'ai rien entendu depuis que Dumbledore a été attaqué »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, j'ai eu une conversation sur ça … Pourquoi tu te promènes dans les couloirs toute seule ? Tu ne devrais pas être accompagnée de deux autres personnes pour te promener ces jours-ci ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose » Dit Ginny.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un suit cette règle »

« Non, mais McGonagall nous compte chaque nuit. Rogue ne s'en va pas autour de neuf heures ? »

« Et bien … Tu me connais, toujours dans mes livres » Plaisanta Hermione. La vérité était que, elle avait été si occupée avec Bella et ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué s'il partait ou non.

Ginny sourit elle aussi. « Comment c'est la vie avec Rogue ? Je veux dire … Vraiment ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas me plaindre. C'est plus facile d'étudier ici, parce qu'il n'y a personne autour de moi pour me parasiter. Et … c'est agréable de dormir à côté de quelqu'un »

D'autant plus que Severus avait été très gentil et attentif après l'incident d''Halloween. Il n'avait plus bu d'alcool depuis !

Ginny soupira, envieuse. « J'aimerais aussi dormir à côté d'Harry … Mais il ne peut pas venir dans mon lit et Ron deviendrait dingue s'il nous voyait dans le même lit. Il est déjà rentré sans prévenir alors qu'on s'embrassait … Bon, il n'a rien dit … Il est devenu rouge et il est partit. Je pense qu'Harry lui a parlé de ça … »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« … Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas embrassé beaucoup de garçons auparavant … Mais c'était bon…. Comment il embrasse Rogue ? »

Hermione rit sottement. « Juste ciel ! C'est si … je ne peux pas le décrire »

« Si tu ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce que tu ressens pendant ses baisers, c'est que ça doit être bon »

« Il est si… »

Les filles soupirèrent. Elles se regardèrent et rirent. Très fort. Elles étaient toujours en train de rire quand Severus rentra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon et regarda fixement les filles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione se reprit. « Discussion entre filles »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Oh, je vois. De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De trucs de filles » Hermione et Ginny recommencèrent à rire.

« De trucs de filles. Je vois. Le directeur me parlait justement d'un autre truc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu sais que l'on a interdit de faire certaines choses dans la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione rougit, Ginny aussi. Severus était heureux.

« Oh … Et qu'a-t-il fait alors ? » Demanda Hermione.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu connais Dumbledore, Hermione. Il m'a demandé si je voulais un bonbon au citron »

Hermione soupira. Ginny se leva. « Peut-être que je devrais y aller … »

« Non, vous pouvez rester de toute manière » Dit Severus. « Je suis sûr qu'Hermione n'a pas encore eu le temps de vous détaillez toute notre vie sexuelle »

Hermione rougit furieusement. « Severus ! »

Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. « Je ne suis pas stupide, ma chère. Je n'ai pas d'illusions concernant les discussions entre « filles » et je sais très bien que vous ne parlez pas du dernier magazine de mode ou du dernier tricot que vous avez confectionné ! »

« Tout la vie n'est pas basée que sur le sexe » Remarqua Hermione.

« Donc vous parliez vraiment de tricot ? »

« Non ! Nous parlions de la façon que les garçons ont d'embrasser ! »

Severus l'a regarda fixement, incrédule. « Embrasser ? Oui bon d'accord … » Il secoua la tête, entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

Hermione regarda Ginny. « Là tu viens de voir mon merveilleux mari à l'œuvre »

Ginny sourit « Il n'est pas pareil qu'en classe »

« Non, je le sais »

« Alors … Tu veux me parler de ta vie sexuelle ? » Demanda innocemment Ginny.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Un peu plus et on aurait dit Rogue en féminin…

Oo°oO

Les vacances arrivèrent et Noël était une période où la petite famille Rogue était très occupée. La Veille de Noël, ils étaient invités chez les Weasley pour dîner. Le jour de Noël, les Granger avaient insisté pour avoir un brunch de Noël avec les jeunes mariés. Le Jour suivant, les Malfoy leur avaient demandé de venir pour dîner. Puisqu'il serait très grossier de ne pas les visiter alors qu'ils avaient tout le temps pour le faire et puisqu'ils allaient à la fête de Voldemort pendant la Saint-Sylvestre, ils devaient inviter les Malfoy à leur tour.

Severus avait horreur des Weasley. La veille de Noël fut donc totalement pourrie. Il avait été mal à l'aise toute la soirée…Et la soirée ne lui permettait pas de se soulager comme il le voulait. Et le fait qu'Hermione s'appuie sur son dos, n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Maintenant, il était assis dans un des coins plongés dans la pénombre dans le salon des Weasley. Arthur, Molly, Bill et Fleur étaient assis à côté de la cheminée. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient en train de jouer aux échecs. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'Harry perdait et pourquoi. La petite rousse avait sa main sur sa cuisse. Tonks, ou plutôt Mme. Lupin, été assise avec les jumeaux, faisant des messes basses. Severus ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'ils planifiaient. Mais il savait que ce n'était rien de dangereux en raison du gros ventre de Tonks. Le mariage avait été rapide et personne n'avait ébruité l'affaire.

Hermione était assise avec Remus et Charlie. Ils semblaient parler des droits des animaux. Il secoua la tête. Elle semblait bien aimer le rouquin. Elle était très vite de son avis. Son visage semblait comme briller quand il parlait. C'était un peu comme elle le regardait avant de faire l'amour avec lui avec passion. Malheureusement, il pensa à ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient dans une chambre à coucher. La robe rouge était très courte et moulait ses formes à la perfection, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il sentit son sexe prendre du volume et changea de position. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une érection ici ! C'était très misérable !

Les jumeaux se levèrent et allèrent à la cuisine. Severus se dit mentalement de ne pas manger ou boire quelque chose cette nuit. Les jumeaux avaient un sens de l'humour assez bizarre. Tonks rejoignit Remus et interrompit leur conversation. Remus embrassa sa femme et s'excusa. Quand il s'en alla, Hermione se leva aussi.

« Tu t'amuses ? » Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? »

« Pas du tout. Tu as promis que nous pourrions rester jusqu'à minuit, et il n'est même pas dix heures ! »

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda la salle « Mais je m'ennui ! »

Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux et traça du bout de son doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Et pourtant tu restes … Tu dois vraiment m'aimer »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles avec personne ? » Demanda-t-elle en commençant à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Parce que la seule personne intéressante ici, c'est toi »

Elle roula des yeux. « Très bien, je suis là maintenant. De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Pourquoi tu portes cette robe, Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il. Il baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans son décolletée.

Elle suivit son regard « Ça ? Parce que je pensais que c'était la bonne occasion de la mettre »

« Charlie bavait presque sur toi »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de lui. Il sait que je suis mariée avec toi »

Il arqua les sourcils. « Donc tu l'as mise pour moi ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Un peu trop même … Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour jusqu'à … »

« Je sais, mais … Peut-être que je peux trouver une autre chose à faire en attendant … » Elle baissa les yeux et une rougeur comparable à la couleur de sa robe se répandit sur ses joues.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Elle leva les yeux et sourit mystérieusement. « Tu verras demain … »

« Ça a un rapport avec mon mystérieux cadeau de noël ? »

Quand Hermione lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, il lui avait dit que la seule chose qui voulait pour noël, c'était elle. Elle avait juste souri et avait dit qu'elle voulait lui donner quelque chose de spécial. Après ça, il avait gambergé dans sa tête pour lui trouver lui aussi, un petit quelque chose de spécial. Il espérait qu'elle le voudrait bien …

« Tu verras demain » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu me taquines » Murmura-t-il.

Elle lui donna un baiser dévorant.

« Je sais » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa bouche.

Sa main caressa son dos avant qu'il ne s'approche de son cou. Hermione massa son crâne légèrement avec sa main gauche et son cou avec sa main droite. Il gémit longuement et l'appuya plus fort contre lui. Il pouvait son cœur battre plus rapidement et il m'embrassa plus passionnément. Elle brisa le baiser en un halètement et il remarque enfin que le salon était plongé dans le silence le plus total. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit que tout le monde les regardait.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Nous sommes mariés. Vous pensez que nous pratiquons le célibat ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête et commença à parler d'autre chose. Severus regarda Hermione de nouveau. Elle regardait fixement dans le mur, rougissante.

« Tu sais comment les autres te regardent ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda et sourit tristement. « Parfois je souhaiterais que les gens n'en fasse pas toute une histoire pour si peu… »

Severus acquiesça. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils pensent que nous avons une vie sexuelle. Je suis, pour eux, la chauve-souris des cachots et tu es la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui et alors ? Voyons ce qu'ils pensent de ça alors ! »

Elle changea de position et elle l'embrassa passionément. Il sourit sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait encore plus quand elle était déterminée comme ça. Il savait qu'il allait aimer le reste de sa soirée ....

Oo°oO

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller le Jour de Noël, mais elle l'avait planifié. Elle regarda son mari pendant un moment. Elle avait voulu que son cadeau de Noël soit quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'il voulait, mais qui ne pouvait être offert que par une personne particulière, elle en l'occurrence. La réponse était très simple ...

Elle coucherait avec lui pour faire l'illusion qu'elle voulait des meilleures notes… Elle coucherait avec lui autant de fois qu'il le voudra, elle sera sa chose, son objet de désir, rien qu'à lui…

Elle savait qu'il aimait ça, mais au début elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner ce plaisir. La simple raison était parce qu'il avait utilisé cette méthode pour ramener des filles dans son lit. Mais elle y avait réfléchie depuis. Il avait changé. Il l'avait lui-même dit et elle l'avait remarqué aussi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une autre femme et elle savait qu'il ne la tromperait jamais. Peu importe ce que l'autre femme avait à offrir.

Mais et si le seigneur des ténèbres voulait dormir avec elle ? Elle devrait le faire sans soumettre d'objections… Mais elle n'en était pas certaine et Severus savait ce qu'elle ferait pour lui. Elle l'aimait. Elle serait malheureuse si après être revenue de chez Voldemort, Severus ne veuille plus l'a touchée. Et elle ne savait pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres attendait d'elle, donc elle voudrait que Severus soit le premier à qui elle donnerait son cadeau. C'était tout de même lui qui lui avait fait perdre sa virginité. Elle savait qu'il serait doux. Elle voulait le lui donner pour beaucoup de raisons. La principale raison était qu'ainsi elle se sentirait moins coupable d'aller voir Voldemort.

Hermione soupira et caressa la joue de son mari. Il marmonna quelque chose. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur son torse. Elle lécha ses mamelons et les pinça de ses dents. Il haleta, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua à l'embrasser, tout en descendant plus bas. Les baisers migrèrent vers ses reins et quand elle arriva près de son sexe, elle vit qu'il était debout, érigé et fier. Quand elle en embrassa le bout, il se réveilla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Haleta-t-il.

« Je t'offre mon cadeau de Noël » Dit-elle innocemment en commençant à lécher son membre.

Severus haleta de nouveau. « Tu … Tu … oh … »

Hermione sourit et joua avec ses bourses avec l'aide de sa langue. Ses mains saisirent ses cheveux quand elle prit toute sa longueur dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler le tout donc elle s'aida de sa main pour caresser les zones que sa langue n'atteignait pas. Ce manège dura environ trois minutes avant qu'elle ne ressorte sa langue et qu'elle lèche toute sa longueur lentement. Elle souffla doucement sur son gland. Elle s'enhardie quand elle l'entendit gémir et haleter. Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer comme une sucette. Sa main gauche stimula ses bourses tandis que la main droite caressait les parties qu'elle ne pouvait prendre, comme au début.

« Je viens » Haleta-t-il

Hermione lâcha son membre au moment où il vint et elle reçut la totalité de son sperme sur le visage. Elle fit une grimace et effaça toute trace avec la couverture. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que Severus la regardait fixement.

« Je ne voulais pas avaler » Marmonna-t-elle, un peu embarrassé. « Tu aimes mon cadeau ? »

Severus l'attira vers lui. « Oui je l'aime. Beaucoup à vrai dire. C'était le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais reçu »

Elle sourit. « Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais aimé » Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle-même avait un feu qui brûlait en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à être éteint. Une fois qu'elle entrerait dans la douche, elle pourrait sans doute se soulager.

Mais Severus savait ce qu'elle ressentait et l'embrassa tandis qu'un de ses doigts rentra dans son intérieur humide. Il caressa son clitoris et son doigt entra en elle. Un moment plus tard, elle jouissait sur sa main. Il lécha sa main.

« J'espère que les Elfes de maison changeront les draps aujourd'hui » Dit-il

Hermione rit sottement et rougit. « Oui, je pense que c'est préférable. Tu me rejoins dans la douche ? »

Il soupira. « Je ne serai pas capable de supporter la tentation … À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire de nouveau ? Peut-être par la voie anale ? »

Elle pâlit. « NON ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Bien. Alors, tu peux aller prendre la douche d'abord »

Elle se leva, mais se retourna. « Severus ? »

Il était comme sur le point de dormir de nouveau. « Mhhh ? »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que le seigneur des ténèbres voudraient me … Enfin le faire par la voie anale… Si ?! »

« Donc tu penses vraiment qu'il fera l'amour avec toi ? »

« Et bien … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut seulement … je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudrait d'autre, à part ça ! »

Severus la regarda, pensif. « Non … S'il n'y avait que le sexe qui l'intéressait avec toi, je suis certain qu'il utiliserait la bonne vieille méthode ancestrale. Et après, tu ne serais plus capable de dire non. Ce que pourtant je te conseillerais de faire le moment venu. Un rapport anal avec quelqu'un comme le seigneur des ténèbres … je ne le recommanderais pas. A personne »

Hermione frissonna. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait l'essayer tout court ! »

Severus sourit amèrement. « Tu vois ce qu'ils font maintenant dans les magazines pornos »

« Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Oui. Mais je pense que mon sexe est trop grand pour ça … Ou du moins il l'était pour elle. La fille avait eu une constipation aigue qui a duré deux semaines après ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi les magazines de porno le montrent-ils ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que certains peuvent aimer … Peut-être si l'homme a un sexe plus petit … Mais j'ai entendu dire que les actrices de porno ingèrent des laxatifs et des analgésiques avant l'acte. J'ai aussi entendu parler d'hommes ou de femmes là-dedans qui prennent une potion de désir. Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je le préfère. Mon sexe ou la potion … »

« Et en ce qui concerne les hommes gay ? »

« Et bien, j'ai dis certaines personnes. Mais je ne suis pas gay donc je ne peux pas penser comme eux. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un qui est gay ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'en connaisse un … »

« Et un des Weasley ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et partit à la douche. Quand elle sortit, elle dû réveiller Severus de nouveau. Ils ne mangèrent pas de petit déjeuner, parce que Rose leur avait promis de faire un grand brunch de Noël. Ils arrivèrent là-bas aux alentours de onze heures avec tous leurs cadeaux de Noël. Ils avaient promis de les ouvrir avec les Granger. Rose étreignit autant Hermione que Severus, tandis qu'Hugo salua d'un signe de tête Severus et embrassa Hermione.

Ils mangèrent un merveilleux brunch et ouvrèrent leurs cadeaux. Hermione rougit quand elle vit ce que Ginny et Harry lui avaient acheté. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était encore une idée de Ginny. C'était un livre de jeux érotiques. Elle le cacha avant que ses parents ne puissent le voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher le rougissement qui prenait place sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? » Demanda Rose

« Euh … Mes amis m'ont offert un cadeau spécial …. C'est juste une plaisanterie … Et je vais les étrangler … »

Severus fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que le fils et la fille Weasley avait pu bien lui acheter pour qu'elle devienne aussi rouge. Quand il entendit Rose monter les cadeaux, il regarda curieusement Hermione.

« Je te dirai plus tard … » Marmonna-t-elle

Il sourit, mais alors, il regarda derrière elle et fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

Les parents d'Hermione lui avaient donné un livre intitulé « Comment réchapper de votre mariage » avec une robe verte agréable. Severus lui offrir deux clefs et un portable.

Elle arqua les sourcils, surprise.

« La clef en or est à notre chambre forte à Gringotts ; l'autre clef est celle de notre maison de campagne. C'est aussi un Portoloin si tu veux y aller seule et que tu n'as pas de poudre de cheminée près de toi. Le cahier, c'est pour que tu puises faire ce que tu veux… Peut-être que tu devras refaire notre maison pour cet été »

Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit « Merci ! »

Il lui tapota le dos, mal à l'aise. Ses parents les observaient d'un air suffisant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier … J'avais prévu de te le donner il y a longtemps, mais l'occasion n'est jamais arrivé. Et je ne pouvais pas trouver un vrai cadeau en si peu de temps alors … »

Hermione recula. « Mais c'est un vrai cadeau ça ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! »

Severus sourit. « Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes »

Après avoir échangé les cadeaux, Hermione suivit sa mère dans la cuisine. Ils avaient besoin de laver la vaisselle.

« Comment ça va entre toi et Severus ? » Demanda Rose.

Hermione sourit. « Bien. Tout va bien »

« Que lui as-tu donné toi ? »

Hermione rougit. « Quelque chose de … personnelle »

Rose lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je vois »

« Maman ! » Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Oh, n'aie pas honte. Je connais la vie de jeunes mariés moi aussi. Tu penses vraiment que la seule chose que nous faisons de notre temps, c'est d'arracher des dents à des gens pleurnichards à souhait ? »

Hermione soupira « Non, je suis une preuve vivante que vous n'avez pas fais qu'arracher des dents… »

« Exactement. Alors comment ça va de ce côté-là … ? Aurais-je bientôt des petits-enfants ? »

« J'espère que non ! Tu ne penses pas que je suis trop jeune pour ça ? »

« Si bien sur, mais ce n'est pas ce que penses ton mari n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione soupira « Oui … je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas enceinte encore … Mais le docteur a dit que les spermatozoïdes de Severus étaient un peu lent … »

« Je vois … Alors, à quand la prochaine période d'essai ? »

« Maman ! »

Rose l'a regarda innocemment. « Une mère peut demander ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione lui envoya de l'eau et elles commencèrent à rire. Elle était heureuse que ses parents le prennent si bien. Elle savait que le fait que Voldemort est sauvé son père avait largement contribué à cette attitude positive venant d'eux.

« Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse, Hermione » Dit finalement Rose.

« Je le suis » Sourit Hermione. Mais pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, elle sentait que son sourire n'était pas totalement sincère …

**Oo°oO**

**Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous avez envie de m'étrangler dans la seconde ??? ... (se cache) calmez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien si l'auteur rajoute sa dernière phrase, même si elle aura une incidence sur la suite (a) ... Ok je me tais et m'en vais ...**

**(cours et se retourne, criant) N'oubliez pas de me mettre des revieuw pour me dire de quelle manière vous voulez me tuer, j'en prendrai note et j'irai les acheter !**

**Bisous**

**Le duo infernal**


	28. Diner party

**Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard et ... Je n'ai aucun motif valable à part que le temps joue contre moi et qu'il me faudrait un retourneur de temps, comme Hermione parfois ... Parce que le temps file et on arrive jamais à le suivre ... Enfin bon ...**

**Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui sont là et qui sont fidèles à cette histoire ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier et j'ai vraiment l'impression de dire des "merci" redondants, mais vous devriez recevoir tellement plus que des simples "merci" pour moi ...**

**L'auteur a tenu à vous laisser un message pour vous dire qu'elle continue à regarder les revieuw et qu'elle est agréablement surprise du nombre de "French riders" qui lit son** **histoire qu'elle trouve elle-même loufoque et complètement folle =)**

**« Hello everyone, I'm glad so many of you seem to like this story! I'm really pleased Manelor have been doing such a good job and I hope you'll like the rest of this story! »**

**« Salut tout le monde, je suis très contente que beaucoup d'entre vous semblent apprécier cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que Manelor fasse un si bon travail et j'espère que vous aimerez le reste de cette histoire ! »**

**Moi aussi j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, mais je crains que les fidèles du couple Severus/Hermione en prennent un coup là ... ^^ Enfin chut !!!! Vous verrez bien =)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Amicalement votre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre 28 : Dinner party**

« Devons-nous y aller ? » Marmonna Hermione dans le cou de Severus.

« Il nous aidera à nous concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre » Gémit Severus.

C'était presque onze heures, mais ils étaient toujours au lit.

« Je suis plus à l'aise ici … »

« Un peu trop à mon avis » Dit Severus, essayant de se sortir du lit.

Hermione le maintînt d'un bras à travers son torse et une jambe à travers les siennes.

« Nooon … » Gémit Hermione. « Je veux rester couchée ici toute la journée »

« Narcissa serait très offensée si nous ne venons pas. Elle veut te rencontrer »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis juste une simple petite élève qui s'est mariée avec un Mangemort. Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial dans ça ? »

Il la regarda « Tu n'es pas simple, Hermione »

« À côté d'elle je le suis ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré »

« Une fois. Elle est très belle. Et elle était préfète en chef quand elle était à l'école ! Je ne le serai jamais … »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'on m'a marié avec toi. J'ai eu de la chance qu'on m'autorise même à rester à l'école. En 1773, une fille est devenue la fiancée de son enseignant. Elle pouvait rester dans ses appartements mais elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours. Quand il l'avait mise enceinte, on ne lui a même pas permis de rester ! »

« Mais tu es ici encore, et on te permet de suivre les cours »

« Oui, mais je ne suis plus Préfète désormais ! »

« Tu ne l'es plus ? »

« Non, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas remarqué en effet … Mais pourquoi ? »

« Dumbledore pensait que j'avais bien trop de choses à faire déjà. Maintenant que je suis mariée, j'ai des obligations envers toi… et je dois… avoir des enfants … Je ne suis pas même pas sûre de pouvoir rester à Gryffondor l'année prochaine »

« Pourquoi tu ne ferais plus partie de ta propre maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas … parce que je vis ici ? Le choixpeau sélectionne seulement les enfants parce qu'ils doivent être capables de vivre et de travailler ensemble … »

« Je pensais que c'était juste les fondateurs qui étaient chicaneurs et ne pouvaient pas s'entendre … »

« Oui entre autre. Mais ils n'aiment travailler qu'avec des personnalités bien précises. Serdaigle voulait apprendre aux intelligents. Elle n'avait pas assez de patience pour apprendre à ceux qui ne suivait pas. Poufsouffle, elle, ne voulait apprendre qu'aux personnes gentilles et bonnes par nature. Gryffondor pensait que seuls les courageux arriveraient à faire quelque chose de leur vie et devenir quelqu'un.

« Et Serpentard voulait que le sang reste pur et que les vieilles traditions restent de rigueur »

« Oui »

« Ainsi, puisque maintenant tu vis avec moi … »

« Je suis neutre. Et en septième année, il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves dans les classes, car les enseignants veulent que ceux qui intègrent leur classe, suive et soit assez bon pour les satisfaire. Ainsi il n'y a plus besoin de faire un partage des maisons, puisque qu'il n'y a plus assez d'élèves de toute façon. Tu mélanges toutes les maisons dans ton cours de potion en septième année, pas vrai ? »

« Je le fais en sixième année aussi »

« Oui, mais … Je n'étais pas mariée les premières semaines de la sixième année »

Severus soupira et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Ça te dérange ? »

Elle le regarda tristement. « Je ne sais pas … J'ai toujours été une Gryffondor … Mais le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serdaigle… »

Il sourit et caressa son bras. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas du tout étonné ? »

« Qu'est-ce que le choixpeau t'avais dis à toi ? »

« Il voulait aussi me mettre à Serdaigle, mais j'ai finis par aller à Serpentard… »

« Le regrettes-tu ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas d'amis » Severus sourit au souvenir « Et en parlant d'amis, Lucius ne me pardonnera jamais si je ne t'amène pas avec moi, alors … »

Hermione gémit et se mit la couverture sur la tête. Severus roula des yeux et retira brusquement la couverture avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras alors qu'elle était nue et qu'il l'a jette sur son épaule.

« Severus ! » Cria-t-elle

Il ignora sa plainte et l'a porta sur son épaule jusque dans la salle de bain. Il l'a mit dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Hermione le regarda fixement alors que l'eau commençait à couler sur son corps. Il souritd'un air satisfait.

« Espèce de Serpentard ! » Dit-elle en se retournant

Severus laissent ses yeux errer sur ses fesses. Il ne put résister et les saisit à pleine main. Hermione gémit, s'appuya contre son torse et tourna la tête. Il lui donna un baiser passionné. Quand il se sentit devenir dur, il l'a libéra.

« Je vais tuer le seigneur des ténèbres » Chuchota-t-il

Hermione soupira. « Moi aussi … Toi tu le tiens et moi je le tue, d'accord ? »

Il grimaça. « Ne le laisse pas entendre ça surtout … Laves-toi, je t'attends dans le salon »

« Pas de … » Elle fit un geste suggestif

« Tu as des doigts, sers t-en »

Il put l'entendre jurer alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

Oo°oO

« Et c'est ça la Bibliothèque Malfoy ! »

Hermione haleta quand Drago marchant à côté d'elle, lui montra la bibliothèque la plus grande et la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Il y avait des allées menant jusqu'à trois étages d'élégance ainsi qu'aux étagères à livres. Des sofas verts étaient disposés au milieu de la pièce et de grandes fenêtres laissaient apercevoir un paysage spectaculaire couvert par la neige.

« Wow … C'est … magique ! »

Ils étaient arrivés une demi-heure en avance et Lucius avait demandé à Drago de montrer Hermione le manoir avant le dîner. Hermione s'en fichait un peu des salles de danses, des salles de conférences, des salons multiples et variés, des chambres à coucher et des pièces de loisirs. Soupirant, Drago l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque seulement cinq minutes après le début de la visite. Tout le monde connaissait son incommensurable amour pour les livres …

« Je pourrais vivre ici ! » Dit Hermione en allant à l'étagère à livres la plus proche. « Le secret de l'Atlantis, L'île Mystérieuse, Les histoires de Lémuriens, la Rivière magique indou … »

« C'est notre section géographie » Expliqua Draco. " »Mon arrière-grand-père aimait voyager »

« Wow … » Dit une fois de plus Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu es déçue de ne pas avoir épousé mon père maintenant que tu as vu la bibliothèque ? » Demanda, taquin, Drago.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Non. En plus, je suis déjà mariée »

« Tu peux avoir deux femmes si tu as assez d'argent et si la première femme n'est pas fertile » Dit Drago.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Est-ce que ta mère n'est pas fertile ? Mais elle est si jeune ! »

« Elle est … malade » Murmura Draco.

« Et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ? »

« Oui »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nous ne savons pas … Mais elle aime passer du temps ici aussi. Sa section favorite, c'est celle des sorts »

Hermione sourit quand Drago l'emmena dans une autre partie de la bibliothèque. Il était si gentil. Harry et Ron ne la croiraient jamais si elle leur disait ça. Drago lui parla de toutes les sections qu'ils avaient dans cette bibliothèque, fruit des expéditions, des voyages et des passions de ses ancêtres. Quand un Elfe de maison vint finalement pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt, elle ne voulait plus partir.

« Je suis sûr que père te laissera en prendre quelques uns » Dit Drago quand elle soupira tristement. « Ou tu pourras toujours revenir ici pour les lire »

Elle sourit et ils entrèrent dans la pièce en faisant du bruit. Lucius était assis en fin de table avec Severus à sa droite et Narcissa à sagauche. Severus se leva quand ils entrèrent et tira la chaise, pour qu'Hermione s'asseye. Drago s'assit à côté de Narcissa.

« As-tu aimé la bibliothèque, Hermione ? » Demanda Lucius en mettant une serviette sur ses genoux.

« Oui, beaucoup » Dit-elle en faisant la même chose.

« Tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison aussi souvent que tu le souhaites »

« Merci, Monsieur »

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Lucius »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione »

Il sourit. Elle sourit et se dit que les choses avaient beaucoup changés depuis qu'elle était devenue la femme de Severus. Lucius n'aurait jamais été gentil comme ça avec elle avant. Etait-ce toujours comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient chez eux ? Agissaient-ils selon les convenances avec des personnes du même rang voire du rang supérieur à eux, en laissant de côté leur propre ressentiment pour la personne en question, car c'est un choix de vie ? Elle devrait le demander r à Severus plus tard.

Ils mangèrent du poisson avec des pommes de terre avec en dessert une glace à la vanille, avec un nappage de chocolat, le tout dans une noix de coco coupée en deux. La noix de coco laissait un arrière goût tout à fait agréable pour les papilles.

« Comment vont ceux que tu formes ? » Demanda Severus à Lucius.

« Oh, tu connais les nouvelles recrues, toujours pleurnichards, mais bien trop enthousiaste à la réussite d'une de leurs actions. J'ai essayé de leur apprendre l'art et la manière des duels. Un garçon laisse toujours tomber sa baguette magique quand il lance un sort … » Lucius roula des yeux. « J'ai essayé de lui dire que le sort qu'il lançait serait seulement puissant si son esprit était fort, mais il insiste toujours pour me montrer comment il apprend vite et son mouvement de poignet est toujours déplorable … »

« Ça ressemble à un cauchemar éveillé »

« Il l'est à lui tout seul … Mais notre seigneur sera satisfait à la fin »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Espérons-le. Quoique ça me ferais plaisir de voir si tu cours aussi vite que tu le prétends »

Lucius soupira. « Ça serait plus facile si Bella ne m'interrompait pas tout le temps. Je pense qu'elle s'ennui. Elle rage parfois et torture ceux qui sont trop lents à son goût …" »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les autres la regardèrent.

« Je sais que Bella n'a pas de patience. Et je parie qu'elle est plus gentille avec moi qu'avec ses nouvelles recrues »

Lucius sourit « Oui, elle parle de toi comme si tu étais sa fille. Mais je serais très heureux qu'elle arrête de les torturer. Trois recrues ont renoncé à cause d'elle »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas que les Mangemorts pouvaient renoncer à rentrer dans l'ordre du seigneur »

« Ils ne sont pas encore Mangemorts, seulement des recrues. Ils ne rencontrent pas le maître avant que je ne pense qu'ils sont prêts. S'ils renoncent avant ça, je leur fais faire un serment inviolable, les contraignant de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'ils ont fait ici, ni la douleur qu'ils ont ressenti. Après, je les remplace »

« Vous les remplacez ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Lucius échangea un regard amusé avec Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais c'est pour les Mangemorts seulement » Dit Severus.

Hermione soupira. « Oh … »

« Tu seras un Mangemort ? » Demanda Drago. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pendant le repas, mais maintenant il regardait Hermione curieusement.

« Bien sûr que non » Dit Hermione. « J'aime seulement savoir comment les choses fonctionnent »

« Alors je présume que tu as lu des livres sur la magie noire ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui, je les trouve très inutile » Dit Hermione. « Il y a d'autre manière d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, sans avoir recours à certains stratagèmes très controversés »

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Lucius

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Que moi, ma famille et mes amis soient heureux et en bonne santé »

« Et si quelque chose arrivait à ta famille ou à tes amis ? Tu ne voudrais pas te venger ? »

« Je pense que si, mais rien ne leur est arrivé alors pourquoi m'en inquiéter ? » Hermione sourit. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que Lucius essayait de parler avec elle des bienfaits de la magie noire. Son estomac se serra. Et si c'était ce que Voldemort voulait qu'elle fasse ? Peut-être était-elle vraiment stupide en fin de compte. Voldemort pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait … Et pour une quelconque raison, bien qu'elle soit stupide, elle savait que c'était quelque chose de sexuel … Par Merlin, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé auparavant ?

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait. « Donc tu penses que tu peux vivre avec un Mangemort et discuter avec le seigneur des ténèbres sans ne jamais faire de Magie noire… Même dans le futur ? »

Hermione se calma et sourit. « Je me suis bien débrouillée jusqu'ici. Et je suis toujours ami avec Harry »

Ou était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle amie avec eux ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun ! Oh, pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant ?

« Je vois … » Sourit Lucius

Avaient-ils fait quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable et dont elle n'était pas au courant ? Pourquoi s'affolait-elle ?

« Oui … Si vous m'excusez … Avez-vous une salle de bain quelque part ? »

« À ta gauche, en bas, tu passes par le hall »

Hermione sourit et partit, ou plutôt s'enfuit de la pièce. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait rigolé quand Lucius avait dit que Bella torturait de nouvelles recrues. Elle venait d'écouter des infamies sur des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Voldemort réunissait de nouvelles recrues et Lucius les formait ! Devait-elle le dire à quelqu'un ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ils sauraient après que c'était elle qui avait divulgué l'information. Ils lui feraient du mal à elle … ou Severus, après.

Elle trouva la salle de bain, se jeta sur les toilettes et vomi. Comment pouvait-elle supporter de se regarder dans le miroir ? Elle mentait à ses propres amis sans aucun problème. Ils pensaient qu'elle était avec Severus en ce moment-même… Mais elle le faisait simplement pour les protéger. S'ils découvraient que Severus les avait dupés, ils l'enverraient à Azkaban !

Quelqu'un mit une serviette humide et froide sur son front. Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux et nettoya son visage avant qu'elle ne la repose sur le torse derrière elle. Des bras l'entourèrent et quelqu'un caressa ses cheveux.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à l'Ordre. Ils l'enfermeraient à clef. Elle ne pourrait pas finir sa scolarité. Ils la prendraient pour un traître. Mais elle ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à apprendre la magie noire … En plus, la seule chose qu'elle faisait, c'était parler avec eux. Manger et rire avec eux. Faire l'amour avec l'un d'entre eux, et dormir avec son mari Mangemort. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ça ? Elle aimait Severus et Bella. Bien sûr, ils tuaient des gens mais … ils pouvaient faire de bonnes choses aussi. Bella lui appris tellement apprit… et Severus … elle aimait Severus. Comment pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un qui était mauvais ?

À moins qu'il n'ait raison. Peut-être que rien n'était bon ou mauvais dans ce monde. Peut-être que tout dépendait du sens de ces deux termes pour chacun en fin de compte. Non, les Mangemorts avaient assassinés des centaines de personnes. Ils torturaient des Moldus, des personnes de son propre monde à elle, juste pour s'amuser … ! En quoi ceci était amusant ? Severus avait dit un jour qu'une des raisons pour lesquels il préférait les Mangemorts à l'Ordre, c'était parce qu'ils les faisaient rire. La vie devient ennuyeuse si nous n'avions personnes qui pourraient partager nos joies. Mais elle pouvait rire avec Harry, Ron et Ginny aussi … Peut-être pas pour tout. Elle n'avait jamais compris en quoi le Quidditch était amusant. Ou pourquoi les garçons n'aimaient pas livre un bon livre pour se détendre à la place. Severus savait aimer un bon livre. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir ensemble et lire pendant des heures …

Mais en ce qui concerne Voldemort ? Elle et lui ? Il était … un mystère à lui tout seul. Elle riait avec lui aussi … Il l'avait consolée …

Consolée…

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retourna dans les bras de son consolateur.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! » Haleta-t-elle

Le seigneur des ténèbres arqua un sourcil inexistant. « Je suis en train de te consoler, je pense »

« Pourquoi ? »

"Parce que je t'ai vu partir en courant de la pièce tout à l'heure. Tu faisais beaucoup de bruit et je pensais que ça serait une honte s'il t'arrivait quelque chose dans ce manoir, sans que personne ne soit là pour t'aider »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je dois m'entretenir avec Lucius et si tu te sens mieux, je suppose que je peux y aller et aller le voir, comme c'était prévu »

Il tenta de se relever.

« Non » Hermione l'arrêta. « Je suis … désolée, je suis juste très étonnée »

Voldemort l'a regarda pensivement.

« Je comprends. Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle respira à fond. « Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus où j'en suis maintenant … Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? »

« À la Saint-Sylvestre ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est un secret »

« Me vous me ferez faire de la magie noire ? »

Il semblait étonné. « Pas vraiment »

« Ferez-vous l'amour avec moi ? »

« Oui »

Hermione expira, soulagée. Ça, elle pouvait le faire.

Il rit sous cape. « Je suis étonné. La plupart des filles de ton âge crieraient de terreur si je leur disais ça »

Hermione rougit. « C'est tellement superficiel comme attitude. Severus m'a dit que vous avez beaucoup de petites amies …. Et Bella … Mais pourquoi voulez-vous dormir avec moi alors que vous avez Bella ? »

Il sourit. « C'est un secret. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ; je t'expliquerais tout ceci la semaine prochaine »

« Je pense que je m'inquiéterai de toute façon » Avoua-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils. « Si je dis que ça ressemblera un peu à la façon dont nous avons sauvé ton père, tu te sentiras mieux ? »

« Et je ne dois pas faire de magie noire ? »

« Non »

« Bien … Alors je pense que je me sens un peu mieux … Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir avec Severus ? »

Il hésita. « Et bien … ça ne serait pas très bon que tu tombes enceinte. La chose que nous allons faire est épuisante, bien plus épuisante que pour ton père, et je regretterais beaucoup qu'il t'arrive malheur »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais que feriez-vous si j'étais déjà enceinte ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis alors chanceux que tu ne le sois pas. Et juste pour ne pas prendre de risques, j'ai ordonné à Severus de ne pas faire l'amour avec toi après Noël »

Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'il mentait ? Elle soupira

« Bien … »

« Tu as envie de retourner avec les autres maintenant ? »

Elle soupira, mais acquiesça. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et revinrent à la salle à manger.

« Serez-vous doux ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Quand ? »

« Quand nous ferons l'amour ? »

Il sourit. « Oh, je ne pense pas que tu sois déçue »

**Oo°oO**

**Pourquoi je l'aime de moins en moins la face de serpent là ? LOL ... je me demande bien pourquoi ... L'histoire se précise et le chapitre qui suit va en quelque sorte être la trame de toute la suite, ou du moins le pillier ^^ Enfin vous me comprenez ... NON ??? (moue timide) vous verrez alors lol**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ... Je suis creuvée ^^**

**Gros bisous**


	29. Le rituel

**Salut tout le monde !!!! Je sais, je sais, j'entends déjà ce que vous vous dites ... "Mais elle publie de manière terriblement aléatoire !!!!" (drapeau blanc) je suis désolée. Même si je le répète à chaque fois, je peux vous assurer que je le suis vraiment.**

**Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui m'ont écris un petit mot pour laisser une trace de leur passage. Sachez que cela me fais extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois que je lis une de vos revieuw ! Cela me donne du baume au coeur ! Littérallement !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre "grande" attente (mine gênée ...) Excusez-moi encore une fois **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Toute pratique rituelle, toute signification mythique, a son origine dans un meurtre réel" ... René Girard **

**"La séduction est de l'ordre du rituel, le sexe et le désir sont de l'autre du naturel" ... Jean Baudrillard **

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort avait envie de chanter et de danser. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un mage noir faisait, donc il rit machiavéliquement à la place.

« Vous êtes heureux » Remarqua Esméralda. Elle tissait comme elle faisait d'habitude quand il ne voulait pas de ses services. Filer était sa corvée favorite, mais elle ne s'ennuyait jamais de tricoter, de coudre, de nettoyer ou de faire des choses qu'il trouvait ennuyantes à mourir. Voldemort ne la comprendrait jamais.

« Je suis heureux » Dit Voldemort tandis qu'il se regardait lui-même dans le miroir. S'il réussissait, il ne ressemblerait plus jamais à … ça. « C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ! »

« Je sais. Me tuerez-vous ? »

« Non, ma chère »

« Mais vous l'aurez pour vous seul… »

Voldemort tourna la tête et regarda la fille. « Tu n'as jamais été considérée de cette façon, Esméralda. Fais-moi confiance »

« Je vous fais confiance »

« Je sais que tu me fais confiance »

« Voulez-vous que je prenne mes affaires qui sont ici ? »

« Oui, j'ai préparé un autre endroit pour tes affaires. Et si tu veux un autre amant pour te combler, dis-le moi »

« Vous savez que je ne le ferais pas »

« Il sera plus gentil avec toi que je ne le serais jamais »

« Je suis à vous, Tom. Seulement à vous »

Voldemort s'avança et saisit sa main. « Je sais, mon enfant. Et je te garderai près de moi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne te chercher » Il l'embrassa gentiment et se retira avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. C'était une si belle et une si fragile créature …

« Je dois me préparer maintenant, Esméralda. Hermione est déjà là et j'ai besoin d'elle pour être prêt avant le coucher du soleil »

Esméralda acquiesça et il l'a laissa partir. C'était vraiment un merveilleux jour. Demain, il aurait plus de pouvoirs que tous les sorciers les plus puissants réunis !!!

Oo°oO

Hermione entortilla ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et quand ses paupières s'étaient finalement closes, l'aube était déjà là. C'était la fin décembre, donc il devait être au alentour de sept heures.

Peu importe ce que Voldemort lui avait dit, elle était toujours nerveuse. Mais qu'avait-elle pensé quand elle lui avait promis de faire n'importe quoi pour lui s'il sauvait son père ? Elle n'avait pas pensé du tout à ce moment-là… Et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Mais la seule chose qu'elle devra faire ça sera de dormir avec lui, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas bien important ; c'était seulement le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps, la routine quoi !

Elle se retourna dans le lit et regarda dormir son mari. Il était très beau quand il dormait. Les rides autour de ses yeux disparaissaient et il semblait … heureux. Il souriait, comme s'il savait qu'elle le regardait. Ou peut-être rêvait-il de quelque chose de très agréable. Elle soupira et caressa les mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. L'aimait-elle ? Si elle l'aimait vraiment, alors pourquoi était-elle sur le point de faire l'amour avec un autre homme ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu. Trompait-il toujours ses fidèles de cette manière, en couchant avec leur femme? Severus savait ce que le seigneur des ténèbres préparé à son encontre, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas Voldemort était son maître. Il n'avait pas à dire quoi faire à son maître.

Elle trembla soudainement. Allait-elle vraiment le faire ? Peut-être que si elle partait en courant, il ne la retrouverait pas et ensuite … Mais non … Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Voldemort l'avait aidée à sauver son père. Elle lui devait bien ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Ou faire de la magie noire. Elle allait seulement faire l'amour avec lui. Les prostituées le faisaient chaque jour. Elles utilisaient le sexe pour l'argent. Elle allait faire l'amour avec lui en échange du sauvetage d'une vie d'un être cher. Ça ne valait pas le sacrifice ? Bien sûr que si. Sans l'aide de Voldemort, son père serait paralysé de la taille jusqu'aux jambes, sans possibilité de remarcher un jour. Maintenant, il serait en forme plus que jamais et retrouverait toutes ses facultés dans deux voire trois mois maximum. Hugo lui avait même dit que son mal à l'épaule était parti. Elle lui avait toujours fait mal cette blessure. Du moins autant qu'elle s'en souvienne Un petit accident de ski quand il était plus jeune apparemment …Il se plaignait toujours d'avoir mal quand il commençait à faire froid. Qu'est-ce qu'une nuit dans le lit d'un autre homme comparé à ça ? Rien.

Mais quelque chose l'a tourmenté. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait. Il n'était pas devenu mage noir juste pour dormir avec des femmes différentes chaque soir. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait … Elle sourit. Ginny et Harry avaient dit que Voldemort avait été très beau quand il était plus jeune. Et il était toujours charmant, même s'il n'avait plus sa beauté d'antan. Elle sourit face à la stupidité de sa remarque ; elle ne croyait pas trop à cette histoire…

Alors… Pourquoi voulait-il dormir avec elle maintenant ? Hermione laissa son esprit logique reprendre le dessus. Qu'est-ce qui allait de paire avec faire l'amour ? Les bébés. Oh, ce n'était pas une réponse très agréable à entendre ! Voulait-il avoir un enfant avec elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas le faire avec Bella … Non, elle ne pouvait pas … Qu'avaient-ils dit … ? Elle avait demandé au seigneur des ténèbres si elle allait devoir tuer quelqu'un et il lui avait répondu « Non, c'est l'inverse même »

Quel était l'opposé de la mort ? La vie !!!! Par Merlin…

Et Bella avait dit qu'elle était triste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider … Mais c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas fertile !!! Maudite promesse !!!

« Severus ! Severus ! » Elle secoua frénétiquement son mari.

« Mhhh … Quoi ? »

« Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres veut un enfant ! »

Severus l'a regarda étrangement pendant deux ou trois secondes, puis il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle, affolée.

« Et pourquoi, nom de Salazar, le seigneur des ténèbres voudrait-il un enfant ? »

« … Peut-être qu'il veut un héritier ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Hermione, le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite devenir immortel. Ça signifie qu'il vivra pour toujours. Pourquoi voudrait-il un enfant ? »

« Hum ! … Pour ne plus être tout seul ? »

Severus sourit et secoua la tête « Non, il verrait cet enfant comme un ennemi. Il ne veut pas partager son trône. »

« Oh … » Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? « Mais alors pourquoi veut-il dormir avec moi ? »

« Peu importe la raison, je pense que ça n'a aucun rapport avec les enfants. C'est probablement un rituel sexuel qu'il doit pratiquer après t'avoir fait avalé une potion contraceptive pour ne pas que tu tombes enceinte … »

« Quoi ?! »

Severus jura. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais du te le dire … »

« Il l'AVAIT PLANIFIÉ ? C'est lui qui a conduit mon père à l'hôpital ? »

Severus soupira « Le seigneur des ténèbres planifie toujours tout. Tu devrais le savoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il a orchestré l'accident de ton père. Il ne sait même pas comment marche une voiture… Et il n'a pas pu rendre ton père stressé »

« Oh … Mais il a put demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire ! »

« Ton père va bien maintenant. Mieux que bien même. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je t'ai déjà dit il y a de cela quelques mois qu'il avait un très grand projet, dont tu étais la principale pièce. Nous saurons demain de quoi il en retourne … »

« Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que … Je n'aime pas la pensée que le seigneur des ténèbres a pu faire du mal à mon père »

« C'est la routine pour le seigneur des ténèbres, Hermione »

« Donc tu penses qu'il l'a fait ?! »

« Non, mais je suis juste son bras droit, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose que je suis supposé faire, c'est de dormir avec toi »

« Mais si tu penses que c'est un rituel sexuel, pourquoi je ne prends pas la potion maintenant ? »

« La fille doit être propre et pure pendant des rituels de cette ampleur. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas manger aujourd'hui. Et cette potion restera dans ton sang pendant un mois »

« La fille ne devrait pas être vierge ? » »

Severus acquiesça. « C'est la façon Moldu de désigner le terme, mais il y a d'autre manière d'être vierge. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de vierges qui n'étaient pas pures. Le Sexe ne te rend pas sale ou coupable. Enfin… pas celui que nous pratiquons tous les deux du moins. Tu t'es déjà senti sale après avoir fais l'amour avec moi ? »

« Peut-être un peu coquine… »

Il rit sous cape.

« Mais alors … Je suis pure ? »

« Tu es affectueuse et tu cherches toujours le compromis … Tu as un esprit ouvert, tu es courageuse et utile aux autres »

« Mais je me sens si confuse … »

« D'accord. Qui ne voulaient pas vivre dans deux mondes différents il y a quelques mois ? »

« D'accord … Mais qu'entraîne un rituel sexuel ? »

« Bien des choses. Il y en a plusieurs et je ne sais pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres planifie de faire. Nous ne pouvons pas dormir un peu ? »

« Oh désolée… d'accord »

Severus l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne retombe dans les bras de Morphée. Hermione le suivit de près.

Oo°oO

Ils se réveillèrent aux alentours de midi. Hermione resta de longues minutes sous la douche et Severus déjeuna. Ils quittèrent leur appartement une heure plus tard.

Bella chantait une chanson très païenne quand ils entrèrent dans le QG. Quand elle les vis, elle sourit comme une enfant et les embrassa tous les deux. Hermione avait l'étrange pressentiment que Bella savait ce que le seigneur des ténèbres allait faire. Et ça lui plaisait. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou être heureuse au contraire de ça. Bella leur dit s'asseoir et commença à dire à Severus les potins qui se tramaient dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Severus semblait heureux et très amusé parfois, mais il ne disait rien. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par plusieurs Mangemorts. Elle se rappela le nom de Macnair et d'Antonin Doloho, grâce au banquet. Bella présenta les autres. Le mystérieux et ténébreux grand homme n'était que Rabastan Lestrange, le beau-frère de Bella. Le chauve graisseux était Rodolphus. Hermione comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella préférait le maître à Rodulphus… Rien que niveau comparateur de poids …. Il lui rappelait Crabbe et Goyle réunis !

« Alors chérie, vas-tu nous rejoindre à la fête de ce soir ? » Demanda Macnair avec un mauvais sourire.

« Non » Dit Hermione. Coucher avec le seigneur des ténèbres était une chose, mais elle ne dormirait jamais avec ses Mangemorts ! Sauf Severus bien sur.

« Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Elle va à la fête avec le seigneur des ténèbres » Dit Bella.

Macnair semblait très étonné. « Oh … C'est elle alors … ? »

« Oui, gardes tes sales pattes loin de son corps, Macnair » Siffla Severus.

« Donc mes mains sont plus sales que les tiennes, Severus ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il fronça juste les sourcils dans la direction du petit homme.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? » Demanda Dolohov.

« Lucius nous a invités » Dit Bella dans un ton ennuyé. « Je suppose que nous allons nous divertir quand nous serons dans l'ambiance… »

« Nous pourrions apporter un peu d'ambiance » Suggéra Macnair.

« Je pense … Mais ce n'est pas la même chose sans le seigneur des ténèbres » Se plaignit Bella.

« Je suis flatté, Bella »

Tout le monde, à part Hermione, se relevèrent et saluèrent l'homme près de la porte. Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Le seigneur des ténèbres sentit ses émotions et sourit. S'il pensait la calmer comme ça, il se trompait lourdement…

« Nous partirons dans une heure, Hermione » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Severus.

Hermione acquiesça et pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle écouta distraitement les autres conversations. Elle jetait un coup d'œil à Voldemort de temps en temps. Lui demanderait-il de boire une potion contraceptive? Non, peut-être était-il meilleur qu'elle attende qu'il lui dise avant de s'imaginer des choses. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était d'une importance capitale. Elle était ici et il n'y avait aucune évasion.

Trop tôt, Voldemort se leva. « Hermione ? »

Elle se leva aussi et embrassa Severus légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais quand il se redressa, il parti sans demander son reste. Elle suivit le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à la porte et marcha dans le couloir avec lui. Ils marchaient en silence. Il ouvrit une porte et elle haleta quand elle passa.

« Je pensais que je ne devais pas faire de magie noire ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'en feras pas »

La pièce était petite et un bassin était placé au centre. Le bassin était remplit de sang. Quand elle réussit à détacher ses yeux de ce bassin de l'horreur, elle vit Voldemort, debout près d'une petite table, près de la porte. Presque hypnotisée, elle alla vers lui.

Elle ne remarqua pas les symboles écrits sur le sol.

« C'est du sang ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il regarda le bassin. « Ça y ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, ce n'est pas du sang. Nous ferons un rituel … »

« Un rituel de magie noire ? »

« … Oui. Mais seulement parce que je suis le seul qui en retirera quelque chose de bénéfique »

Elle déglutit. « Et moi ? »

Il sembla pensif. « J'imagine que tu te sentiras comme si tu avais une gueule de bois »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Comme le soir où j'avais fais la fête avec vous et Bella ? »

Il sourit lui aussi. « Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ; je t'aiderai une fois que ça sera fini »

Il devint silencieux et son regard se fixa sur la table. Hermione l'a regarda elle aussi. Quatre gobelets étaient placés au milieu de la table. Il y avait aussi deux pinceaux différents, de l'encre, des encens et beaucoup de bougies.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Fais ce que je te dis et ensuite, tu suivras tes instincts »

« Et si mes instincts, là tout de suite, me disent de courir et de m'enfuir ?'

« Ils ne voudront plus s'enfuir après que tu ais bu cette chose ». Dit-il en indiquant un des gobelets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Tu verras »

Ils étaient silencieux. Voldemort semblait attendre quelque chose. Hermione n'osait pas l'interrompre. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de savoir ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Elle jura et respira à fond. Non, aucun regret. Elle allait le faire, peu importe la suite. Il n'y avait aucune issue maintenant. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que ça passe.

Voldemort souri brusquement et prit sa main, sa baguette magique dans l'autre.

« Tu veux m'aider, Hermione ? »

Elle regarda ses yeux cramoisis. Elle répondit d'une voix étranglée. « Je vous aiderais »

Il sourit et elle put sentir la magie dans l'air. Un instant plus tard, il avait lâché de sa main et lui donnait un des gobelets. Elle bu le contenu du gobelet. C'était doux et elle le regarda quand il bu un autre gobelet. Au moins ce n'était pas toxique. De toute manière elle s'en fichait désormais. Elle était heureuse et elle savait que c'était grâce à ce qu'elle avait bu.

« Déshabilles-toi » Dit-il.

Hermione obéit. Il commençait à faire trop chaud pour garder des vêtements sur le dos de toute manière. Elle se sentait béate. Elle jeta sa culotte au loin et regarda le seigneur des ténèbres, nu lui aussi. Il était très mince et son corps ressemblait à u, serpent. La chose la plus semblable au serpent était son sexe qui était fièrement érigé. C'était trop long et trop mince.

Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

En tremblant légèrement, il prit un pinceau. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermé quand il commença à peindre des symboles différents sur son corps. Un sur le dessus de sa tête, un sur ses lèvres, un sur chaque sein, un grand sur son estomac et ensuite un sur chaque cuisse.

Ses cuisses se lubrifièrent quand il l'a toucha et elle gémit, déçue, quand il se releva. Il lui donna un autre pinceau et elle savait ce qu'elle devrait écrire. Trois symboles différents, sur son front, sur son torse et sur son pénis.

Quand elle eut fini, il lui donna un autre gobelet et elle le bu sans hésitation. En prenant sa main, il l'emmena jusqu'au bassin et l'immergea dans le liquide. C'était frais, agréablement frais contre sa peau extrêmement chaude… Elle gémit.

Il commença alors à chanter : « Ναι, είμαστε ηλίθιοι. Θα πρέπει να ζήσετε με το γεγονός ότι με κατεστήσατε healty πάλι, έτσι θα μπορούσα να σκοτώσω τους φίλους σας. Δεν θα σας ξεχάσω ποτέ και θα σκεφτώ σας κάθε ενιαία νύχτα και θα θελήσω να έρθω σε σεξουαλική επαφή με σας. Αλλά δεν μπορούμε ποτέ να είμαστε togeter, όπως σας δεν μπορεί να είναι με το σύζυγό σας επειδή θα τον σκοτώσω πιθανώς από τη ζηλοτυπία. Με άλλα λόγια, και οι δύο θα είμαστε δυστυχισμένοι.»

Alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser dévorant. C'était une sorte de combustion de l'intérieur. C'était comme s'il suçait son âme de l'intérieur de son corps. C'était comme s'il l'extradait de son propre corps pour la faire passer dans le sien. Et peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait, parce que l'instant d'après, tout devint noir.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors ? ça devient de plus en plus bizarre non ? Mdr ! alors par contre ne me demandez pas de traduire la chose, je pense que c'est du russe, mais je n'en sais pas plus. L'auteur n'a pas voulu me dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais m'a simplement dit qu'elle trouvait ça mystérieux d'écrire quelque chose que personne ne comprenait, car comme cela, tout le monde était à la même enseigne qu'Hermione ^^ --' Enfin bref ... Un peu bizarre cette auteur ^^**

**Hermione survivra-t-elle ? Se trouvera-t-elle changée ? Que Voldemort prévoit de faire avec cet enfant ? Que de questions, que de questions mdr ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !!!! :)**

**Gros bisous **

**Le duo infernal**


	30. Le réveil

**Salut !!!! Quoi de mieux pour vous remercier que de poster un autre chapitre le lendemain ? ^^ Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, parce que avoir autant de réactions en si peu de temps c'est ... WOW quoi Mdr ! **

**Je tenais à préciser que je ne fais pas de grec et encore moins de russe ^^ Quand j'ai dis que c'était du russe, je partais sur la base que cette langue m'était complètement étrangère et qu'elle était non latine donc totalement inconnue dans ma base de donnée située dans mon cerveau ^^ Je tenais donc à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui font du grec et même ceux qui n'en font pas et qui m'ont fais la remarque et je tenais aussi à vous dire que si je n'ai pas traduis le passage, c'est en connaissance de causes ; ici les souhaits de l'auteur ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise comme le précédent **

**Gros bisous !!!!**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Tristesse du réveil. Il s'agit de redescendre, de s'humilier. L'Homme retrouve sa défaite : le quotidien" ... Henri Michaux**

**"La vie est un rêve et la mort nous réveille" ... Hodjviri**

**"On s'endort enfant et on se réveille vieillard. On fait le tour de son berceau et l'on se trouve au bord de sa tombe" ... Maurice Maeterlinck**

**"Tout corps couché prend la ligne de l'horizon de l'âme. L'endormi devient le réveillé de l'ombre" ... Platon**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort gémit. Il pensait savoir ce qu'était la douleur, mais apparemment ça pouvait être encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Ses os se brisaient et se réparaient tout seul. Des organes qu'il n'avait pas utilisé pendant des décennies se guérissaient et revenaient à la vie. Ses cheveux et ses ongles commencèrent à pousser à une vitesse anormale. Alors, tout commença à se transformer. Chaque articulation se plia à son maximum. Chaque muscle dans son corps se remit à fonctionner et quand tout ça fut finit… Il alla… uriner. Il gémit de nouveau; c'était si agréable de pouvoir enfin aller aux toilettes, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Heureusement qu'il était seul, il avait horreur d'être humilier.

Son corps lui faisait mal, c'était comme s'il avait couru un marathon et qu'il avait ensuite fait une séance d'entraînement intensif. Après deux ou trois respirations profondes, il réussit à se lever de l'intérieur du bassin. C'était vide maintenant. Il se releva avec une souplesse à en faire pâlir de jalousie un athlète professionnel et il sauta par-dessus le rebord. Ses articulations et ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir la totale mobilité de son corps qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Il prit sa baguette magique et coupa ses ongles et ses cheveux à une longueur plus raisonnable.

Oh, il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il se sentait fort et puissant. Et affamé ! Il rit tout haut, un rire beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'avait pas désiré manger comme ça depuis des années ! Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand un petit gémissement atteignit ses oreilles sensibles. Il regarda le bassin et vit la petite forme d'Hermione. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Encore plus mauvais, elle semblait comme morte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il sauta dans le bassin de nouveau et, avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même, il l'a souleva. Il quitta la pièce rituelle et alla dans ses appartements. Esméralda était toujours là, mais son fauteuil roulant et d'autres choses futiles étaient partis. Elle avait su qu'elle serait utile. Cette fille était fantastique. Et elle sentait très bon aussi … Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué auparavant ?

Il se concentra enfin sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon elle aussi. Il l'a coucha dans son lit et caressa sa peau. WOW, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Mais par contre … ? Ce n'était pas trop normal que sa peau soit si froide … ?

« Elle meurt » Dit-il, incrédule.

Esméralda s'assit à côté de lui et mit une main sur la gorge d'Hermione, vérifiant son pouls.

« Il semblerait »

« Bon alors, soigne-la » Il se leva du lit. « Je suis affamé et … je dois parler à mes Mangemorts de cette transformation … Ils sont toujours chez les Malfoy ? »

Esméralda secoua la tête, tandis qu'elle examinait Hermione. « Ils sont retournés chez eux. Et ils dorment »

« Oh, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque midi »

Voldemort arqua les sourcils. Oh, il avait des sourcils ! « Endormis ? »

« Ils ont beaucoup trop bu »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas … Avons-nous quelque chose à manger ? »

« Oui, dans la cuisine »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai une cuisine … » Voldemort laissa les filles. Il avait complètement confiance en Esméralda. Elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour sauver Hermione.

Il entra dans la cuisine et il se demanda combien de fois il était venu ici auparavant. Peut-être deux ou trois fois. Il avait vécu pendant toutes ses longues années grâce à différentes potions qui étaient sa nourriture. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il était superbe. Bientôt, il serait immortel aussi. Il avait seulement besoin de laisser le processus continuait son cours, lentement. Processus qui avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs.

Il était certain qu'il pouvait vivre sans nourriture, mais il voulait manger ! Il prit un fruit et trouva une banane. Il gémit quand il goûta le fruit jaune. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que c'était si bon de manger ? Il mangea pleins de fruits et du pain avec un verre de lait, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut rassasié. Alors, il se regarda dans le miroir.

« Salut mon beau » Chuchota-t-il. Il commença à se toucher ; ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Il ne serait pas étonnant désormais que les gens se laissent hypnotiser par lui. Il devenait captivant rien qu'avec ses yeux ! Oh, une autre chose avait changé. Son sexe. C'était … plus court. Peut-être 18 centimètres. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi mince qu'avant, mais … De 28 centimètres, il était passé à … ! C'était tellement injuste.

Mais … il était beaucoup plus sexy maintenant. Il regarda son visage de nouveau et sourit. Ses dents étaient parfaites; sa bouche semblait appeler aux baisers. Il voulait s'embrasser lui-même … Il se lécha les lèvres. Sa langue était chaude. Il lécha sa main. Sa peau était chaude aussi ! Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir la peau chaude…

Après avoir regardé son corps pendant une demi-heure, il prit une douche. Ce fut une autre expérience de plaisir intense. Il devrait se masturber plus souvent. C'était … agréable. Auparavant, il avait seulement utilisé le sexe pour pervertir les jeunes filles et les emmener dans ses rangs et jouer avec Bella … Mais c'était différent.

Il alla dans sa chambre à coucher de nouveau et vit qu'Esméralda était toujours occupée à soigner Hermione.

« Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Elle vivra. Mais son esprit la gardera endormi jusqu'à ce que son corps soit guéri et ait regagné assez de force. Ça peut prendre deux ou trois jours »

Voldemort haussa les épaules, mais il se souvint alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tant qu'elle vit »

Il mit une de ses vieilles robes de sorcier. C'était trop petit pour lui. Il soupira et l'a transforma. Son torse était plus large de 13 centimètres maintenant. Il changea aussi la couleur de sa robe. Il passa du noir au vert foncé. Comme Tom Riddle, il avait toujours du sens Serpentard dans les veines … et aussi … le rouge et le bleu et n'importe quel autre couleur qui se rapprochait de celles-là. Tout lui allait au teint de toute manière.

Maintenant, tout qu'il devait faire, c'était trouver ses Mangemorts et leur montrer le changement. Peut-être ferait-il une entrée en scène remarqué ? Oui, il le ferait. Il mit le capuchon sur sa tête et sortit de son hôtel particulier. Il était très grand, même pour un hôtel. Il l'avait hérité d'un vieux moldu mort accidentellement. Il avait passé toute l'année dernière à le rénover. Ça avait été … moldu auparavant, donc il devait tout changer.

Il ouvrit une porte et trouva certains de ses Mangemorts les plus touchés par l'alcool ici. Peut-être devraient-ils être les premiers à savoir pour sa transformation, du moins les premiers mois. Oui, c'était peut être le plus sûr.

Il découvrit Bella et Severus, couchés, et à demi-nu sur le divan. Ils étaient endormis et il ne fallait pas être un génie, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ici. Macnair était couché sur le sol à côté du divan, ronflant. Dolohov était endormi dans un des fauteuils et Rabastan était assis dans l'autre, lisant.

Voldemort tapa dans ses mains. « Allez debout les enfants. Allez les belles au bois dormant, on se lève !!! » Ou les bêtes au bois dormant … C'était mieux. Mais il pouvait être gentil ; il était heureux !

Tout le monde se leva rapidement. Macnair trébucha en s'emmêlant avec ses propres pieds et tomba la tête la première sur le divan. Bella, qui avait des réflexes, le repoussa fermement. Severus se leva avec plus de dignité et attacha rapidement sa robe de sorcier. Bella ne fut pas si prude. Quand elle se releva, elle sourit vilainement à Severus et lui montra ses seins avant d'attacher sa robe. Rabastan et Dolohov se levèrent avec plus de grâce. Ils saluèrent simplement le seigneur. Quand tout le monde fut levé, il parla enfin.

« Je suis … heureux de voir que l'expérience de la nuit dernière … a été un succès ! » Il laissa son capuchon tomber.

Même Rabastan qui n'était pas très frais, cligna des yeux. Severus haleta et les autres étaient presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Bien, peut-être que l'alcool jouait beaucoup dans leurs réactions… Ils devaient avoir une très belle gueule de bois.

« Maître ! » Chuchota Bella, fascinée.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oui, Bella ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau. Macnair fit la même chose.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis allé faire une petit fête privée avec la belle Hermione » Il sourit d'un air satisfait en direction de Severus. « Et elle a été assez gentille pour m'aider à vous montrer ce fantastique rétablissement …. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, elle est puissante et très pure. Ses pouvoirs ne sont … pas aussi grands que les miens, mais … extraordinaire. »

Il parla vite. Il en avait déjà parlé à Bella et il savait que Severus avait maintenant comprit. Peut-être Rabastan aussi … Rien n'échappait à cet homme.

« Excusez-moi de le demander, mon seigneur » Commença par dire Severus. « Mais où est Hermione ? »

« Elle récupère. Ça prendra plusieurs jours. Tu te souviens comment elle était après qu'elle ait guérit son père ? »

Severus acquiesça, pensif « Je présume que ça prendre plus de temps pour qu'elle s'en remette cette fois ? »

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « Tu présumes bien en effet. Mais pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je lui apporte tous les soins nécessaires. Rien ne lui arrivera. Maintenant, faisons des projets pour reprendre Poudlard … »

Oo°oO

Faible. Elle était trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux, soulever ses bras ou se déplacer d'une autre façon. Parfois elle entendait des voix, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient ou qui ils étaient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Tout était pareil. Obscurité. Faiblesse. Impuissance.

Elle savait à peine qui elle était et cela l'effrayait. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devrait savoir. Mais tout était blanc.

Hermione. Oui, c'était son nom. Elle avait une mère et un père qui l'aimait. L'Amour. Elle sentait l'odeur corporelle de sa mère quand elle l'étreignait. Le si bon sentiment qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison dîner. La sensation qu'elle ressentait quand elle était au milieu d'un livre passionnant. C'était ça l'amour pour elle. Mais il y avait d'autres sortes d'amour. Quand elle riait avec ses amis. Elle les aimait. Ron faisait toujours des plaisanteries douteuses. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient quand il regardait Ginny. Ginny … oui, elle aimait Ginny aussi. Elle était la seule amie fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Ginny lui avait appris tellement de trucs de fille. Elles pouvaient s'asseoir, rire et discuter pendant des heures. Elle aimait être elle-même avec Ginny et parler de tout et de rien.

La magie. C'était un beau sentiment aussi. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait pratiqué la magie. C'était comme si une boule chaude, légère, gonflait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu si peur quand cela était arrivé … Elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi, mais elle se rappelait se sentiment de peur intense. Et le sentiment de chaleur, avait éclairé la boule dans sa poitrine, et elle avait éclaté; et ensuite, elle était revenue à la maison, dans sa chambre. Loin de la chose effrayante.

Elle avait alors découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait une baguette magique. Ça avait été fantastique ! Pour la première fois, elle avait été capable de contrôler la chaleur, la boule légère d'énergie. Elle avait été capable de l'utiliser quand elle le voulait et comment elle le voulait … ça avait été … magique.

Mais elle ne sentait plus la chaleur, ni cette boule d'énergie. Sa poitrine était vide. Elle était vide. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer ; elle pouvait à peine respirer ! Elle avait besoin d'air !

Des voix. Elle entendait des voix de nouveau. Quelqu'un la touchait. Oui … Elle n'était pas seule …

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Etre seule ?

Tout disparut subitement. Elle commença à faire la différence en ce qu'était le rêve et ce qui était la réalité. Maintenant, elle était consciente. Pas encore réveillée, mais consciente. Elle ne sentait plus personne à côté d'elle. Où était-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle était morte. Qu'est-ce que c'était la mort ? Devrait-elle avoir peur ? Non… Enfin si c'était la mort, c'était juste … et bien c'était intimidant. Elle n'avait pas déjà lu quelque chose sur ça ? Ah si, dans la Bible. Quand quelqu'un avait demandé à Dieu qui il était, il avait répondu : « Je suis Dieu ». Réponse insolente. Ce n'est pas qu'elle croyait en Dieu. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante. Et si elle mourait, il n'y aurait évidemment pas de paradis ni d'enfer … Elle serait juste morte.

Pouvait-elle vraiment être morte ? Elle avait voulu, vers 10 ans, savoir des choses sur la mort. Elle avait décidé que si un jour elle devait croire en quelque chose, ça serait le Bouddhisme. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils ne croyaient pas en l'âme ; ils ne croyaient pas au Karma, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Pendant notre vie, nous faisons des choix, des actions et nous prenons des décisions qui influencent notre karma. Quand nous mourons, nos énergies – appelait ça comme vous voulez – se répandent autour de vous et si votre Karma est négatif, vous vous étouffez.

Alors si elle était morte, pourquoi était-elle toujours consciente ? Peut-être que c'était comme dans l'Hindouisme. Peut-être que son âme était devenue une partie du tout … Brahman. Mais alors, pourquoi elle était consciente de tout ? Non … ce n'était qu'un épais brouillard …

Mais elle ne savait pas. Personne n'était revenu d'entre les morts pour dire ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Peut-être que la religion n'était qu'illusoire, mais elle permettait de mieux supporter notre peur de la mort. Ça signifiait donc quelque chose, de tout simple…. Les gens se trompent tout le temps. Les parents disaient toutes sortes de choses rassurantes à leurs enfants pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur … Mais peut-être que tout ça était vrai. Peut-être que les personnes bonnes allait avec les anges et que les mauvaises personnes allaient au diable. Peut-être que nous nous réincarnions. Peut-être que nous atteignions le Nirvana et qu'après … Il n'existait plus rien derrière. Les gens ne mourraient pas de la même façon, selon leur religion.

Mais une chose était vraie. Nous pouvions devenir religieux, même le ou la plus athée d'entre nous, sur notre lit de mort.

Hermione mourait; elle pouvait le sentir. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette chaleur, sans cette boule qui lui donnait sa force.

Ou ?

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé ; mais après un petit moment, les choses devinrent différentes. Elle reprenait des forces. Elle pouvait sentir ses forces lui revenir !

Ses pensées sur la mort disparaissaient et étaient remplacées par des souvenirs. Des souvenirs récents. Severus … Bella … Voldemort. Le fils de pute l'avait trompé ! Il avait volé ses pouvoirs ! Elle en était certaine. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait volé ses pouvoirs. Elle se rappelait les symboles qu'il avait peints sur elle. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas reconnus auparavant ? C'étaient des symboles qui signifiaient essentiellement que vous donniez vos pouvoirs à quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait eu un temps où les guerriers faisaient le rituel avec leur leader, qui devenait assez fort pour tuer leurs ennemis tout seul. Le seul ennui c'était que quand le leader possédait leurs pouvoirs et leurs forces, il l'avait. De manière permanente. Si quelqu'un nourrissait assez le guerrier en question, il pouvait récupérer. Ça prenait un peu de temps, mais le guerrier pouvait retourner à son ancienne force … ça ressemblait à une maladie. Une expérience presque mortelle. Il avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour guérir tout d'abord ; mais après, le corps se remettait lentement.

Mais dans la plupart des cas, le leader laissait le guerrier mourir. Ou le leader le tuait quand il n'avait plus besoin de lui, puisqu'il était assez fort. La seule raison ce rituel était assez bizarre. Le donneur devait le faire de son propre libre arbitre. Les gens normaux ne sont pas assez stupides pour le gaire. Mais elle, l'avait été, apparemment. Par Merlin.

Ses pensées disparurent et son esprit semblait ressemblait à un désert sans oasis. Elle essaya de se battre pour en sortir ; et ensuite, elle se réveilla

Étonnée, elle se réveilla dans une chambre à coucher qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle s'était déjà réveillé ici avant C'était la chambre à coucher de Voldemort. Alors, il ne l'avait pas tuée … Elle était soulagée.

« Bois »

Un verre fut placé contre ses lèvres et quelqu'un lui souleva sa tête. Pendant deux ou trois secondes, elle resta stoïque, avalant le liquide précieux à son corps. C'était presque douloureux. Combien de temps était-elle restée endormie ?

Quand le verre disparut, elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur. C'était un homme. Elle ne savait pas déterminer son âge, mais il était très sexy. Il était stupéfiant, magnifique, éblouissant et toujours … pas beau du tout. Elle voulait remonter les couvertures et se cacher. Cet homme était dangereux et il y avait seulement un homme elle ne connaissait qu'un homme qui pouvait sourire tout en regardant la personne en face avec des yeux froids.

« Voldemort » Sa voix était grinçante. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

Son sourire s'élargit. « Oui, ma chère »

Sa propre puissance semblait danser autour de lui.

« Vous avez volé mes pouvoirs ! »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Volé ? Non … Non, tu me les as donnés. Bien sûr, tu dois te sentir un peu faible maintenant; mais dans un mois ou deux, tu seras capable de ressentir la boule d'énergie. Ou du moins essayer de la ressentir… »

Elle le regarda fixement. Il parla.

« Quoi ? Ta magie, tu l'as récupéreras. J'ai seulement pris ce que tu avais emmagasinée à l'heure actuelle … et tu peux me croire, c'était … WOW »

Elle continua à le regarder fixement.

Il roula des yeux. « Tu as faim ? »

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » Sa gorge lui fit mal quand elle parla, mais elle voulait parler.

« Quatre jours seulement. La plupart des personnes, qui font des rituels comme ça, sont inconscientes pendant une semaine, au moins. Il semble que tes capacités à récupérer soient aussi impressionnante que tes pouvoirs en eux-mêmes »

« Alors je suppose que je devrais avoir faim ? »

Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Elle savait qu'elle devait manger. Alors elle ravala sa fierté et demanda à manger. Mais elle se plaignit quand il essaya de tirer les couvertures.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu horrifié. Elle était nue sous la couverture.

Il sourit et laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps alors qu'elle rougissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ; je t'aiderais juste à t'étirer. Ce serait une honte si tes muscles étaient atrophiés. Et je t'ai déjà vu toute nue pendant que tu étais inconsciente » Il prit fermement une de ses jambes et la fléchit vers le haut.

« Vous m'avez regardé nue alors que j'étais inconsciente ? »

Elle siffla de la douleur. Le sang commençait à affluer dans sa jambe, tandis que Voldemort l'a fléchissait. C'était très inconfortable.

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ? Je le trouve tout à fait à mon goût » Il prit son autre jambe et il fit de même.

« Vous êtes fous ! » Siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui redonnait sa jambe.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si étonnée ? »

Elle roula des yeux et il passa à son estomac. Il commença à le masser.

« Pour quoi le faîtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Pour ton système sanguin. Ce n'est pas agréable ? »

« Ce serait plus agréable si ce n'était pas vous … » Murmura-t-elle ; mais alors, elle gémit quand il passa sur une zone sensible. C'était agréable et douloureux en même temps. Une douleur agréable.

« J'aime te toucher. Ton corps est si doux sous mes mains … »

Ça sonnait faux, mais Hermione ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupie de nouveau

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, et elle était dans une baignoire avec quelqu'un qui lui lavait les cheveux. Elle comprit très vite que c'était Voldemort.

« Alors, ça y est tu es réveillée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

« Pas longtemps. Mes mains se sont fatiguées en te massant. Je t'ai porté ici après. Tes cheveux ressemblent à la crinière d'un lion »

« Il peut parler, lui qui a ressemblé à un démon avec une tête de serpent pendant deux ans … » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Soudainement, elle fut sous l'eau, bataillant pour sortir la tête. Quand il l'a fit finalement remonter, elle était presque inconsciente.

« Ne me parle jamais plus comme ça… Jamais plus ! » Siffla-t-il

Hermione toussa fortement. Il recommença à masser ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes … fou » Dit-elle finalement

« Tu l'as déjà dit »

« Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de me tuer ? »

« Je ne te veux pas morte. Je suis un démon, certes. Mais je ne suis pas qu'un simple démon. Ils sont mauvais, laids et … ils mangent des petites filles en guise de petit déjeuner »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Et vous n'êtes rien de ces choses »

« Je ne suis pas simple »

« Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne pensez pas qu'être fou est une insulte ? »

Il lui tourna la tête et elle put voir ses yeux. « Ma chérie, je ne suis pas comme tes petits amis à Poudlard. Et si tu penses que ce sont eux la normalité, je dois alors passer tout le temps pour un fou pour toi, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai … »

Il sourit et lui permit de relever la tête. Ses muscles étaient très faibles à cause de l'extraction de sa puissance de son corps de pouvoir. Elle était couchée depuis quatre jours, donc chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait provoquer une grimace. Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de la laver. Il l'a remit alors dans une position debout et lui donna une serviette. En tremblant légèrement, elle réussit à sortir de l'eau toute seule. Elle commença à se sécher, mais il l'aida de suite.

« Je peux le faire moi-même » Siffla-elle finalement.

Il l'attira tout près de lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi... » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Mais je ne peux pas garder mes mains loin de toi trop longtemps … »

Elle trembla, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Ta peau est … si douce et ton odeur est si fascinant et … et tes cheveux … j'adore tes cheveux »

Hermione le repoussa. « Ne vous moquez pas de moi à propos de mes cheveux … je sais qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits mais … »

Il mit une main sur sa bouche. « Je ne me moque pas, Hermione. J'aime vraiment tes cheveux »

Elle le regarda étrangement. « Vous semblez, comme être amoureux »

D'abord, il la fixa, étonné ; puis il commença à rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, ennuyée. Son rire sonnait lui aussi … sexy.

Il essaya de se reprendre en soufflant, mais il n'arriva pas à s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, encore plus énervée.

« Ma douce Hermione, tu es bien naïve. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je n'aime personne. C'est … Idiot »

« Vous êtes vraiment fou »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et l'a remmena au lit.

« Tu es ma petite princesse, Hermione » Dit-il, alors qu'il se couchait à côté d'elle. « Et je te traiterais comme telle. À moins que tu ne sois insolente. Là, je te punirai »

Hermione le regarda étrangement, puis elle bailla.

« Dors maintenant, ma petite princesse » Chuchota-t-il

« Je vais faire des cauchemars … » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il rit sous cape et elle sentit qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement avant qu'elle ne s'endorme encore une fois. Voldemort était sérieusement dérangé.

**Oo°oO**

**Je pense qu'on s'accordera tous pour dire que la dernière phrase n'en est que véridique dans sa formulation, son fond et sa forme Mdr ! (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ?! --') Bref ... ^^. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé le chapitre précédent bizarre, mais celui-là l'est encore plus pour moi ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez surtout !**

**Gros bisous et encore merci pour vos revieuw !**

**Le duo infernal**


	31. Vissé

**Salut tout le monde !!! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ce soir, alors je me contenterai de peu. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour les revieuw que vous me laissez, que vous soyez anciens revieuwers fidèles ou tout nouveaux qui ne laissent des revieuw que depuis le chapitre dernier. Merci à vous tous ... Même aux revieuw anonymes qui sont toujours beaucoup appréciées et qui me font toujours très plaisir.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"La vie humaine est comme le fer, elle s'use dans la pratique et se rouille dans l'inaction" ... Caton l'Ancien**

**"Le remord n'est qu'une rouille sur le tranchant d'un acier splendide" ... André Suarès**

**"J'ai une volonté de fer ... Mais c'est toujours la même histoire, le fer ... ça rouille" ... Quino**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille dormir, mais il ne l'a voyait pas vraiment. Il pensait. Il savait qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, plutôt que la regarder dormir et être couché là, sur son lit, inerte. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas se lever. Si quelque chose lui arrivait … Mais ce n'était pas juste ça. Elle était devenue … quelque chose pour lui. Avant, elle n'était qu'un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais maintenant … maintenant, elle était quelque chose de plus fort pour lui. Peut-être que c'était à cause du rituel. Normalement pendant ses rituels, la personne qui donnait ses pouvoirs, mourrait ensuite. Il y avait seulement eut deux ou trois cas où le donneur n'était pas morte. Les trois avaient finis par se marier ou le donneur devenait l'amant du receveur.

Ou peut-être que c'était l'autre rituel qu'il avait fait en même temps que le rituel de transfert de puissance. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée d'utiliser la même personne pour les deux rituels. Il avait seulement voulu économiser du temps …Les deux rituels devaient avoir lieu le jour de son anniversaire et il n'avait pas voulu attendre une autre année. Il était fatigué d'attendre.

Il pouvait vivre le reste de son éternité en sachant qu'il serait hanté par la jeune femme couchée à ses côté. Cela pourrait s'avérait même bénéfique, pour lui bien sur. S'il était attiré par elle, rien ne lui arriverait … Sauf peut-être à lui. Combien de fois avait-il voulu la tuer ces derniers jours ? Plusieurs fois … Et tout serait ruiné s'il l'a tuait maintenant.

Il devait laisser Severus la reprendre. Il pourrait le supporter. Lord Voldemort avait des choses à faire et bien plus importantes que de garder une petite fille naïve. Une petite fille avec une peau très douce et des cheveux sentant très bons … Sérieusement, il avait seulement besoin de toucher ses cheveux pour avoir une érection. Il se rappela du rituel. Elle se tenait debout, nue, avec ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules … Et ses grands yeux bruns, le regardant avec désir. Peut-être pourrait-il la droguer avec une potion de désir … Juste une autre fois ? Pas pour faire un quelconque rituel, mais pour quelque chose … d'autre.

Non, ça ne serait pas amusant si elle était inactive … Si seulement son sexe pouvait être d'accord avec sa tête. Il essayait de gérer sa frustration avec Bella, mais il l'a quitté toujours en colère, et toujours insatisfait. C'était comme si son nouveau corps avait été façonné pour combiner avec le corps d'Hermione. Quand il la touchait, c'était … parfait. Il voulait faire l'amour avec elle, mais … pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il la voulait complètement, corps et âme. Peut-être pourrait-il manipuler ses sentiments avec son empathie ? Il n'avait jamais essayé avant, mais il était beaucoup plus puissant maintenant. Il soupira. Non, ça serait comme s'il utilisait une potion, ça ne serait pas réel.

Il devait la laisser faire. Elle le détesterait pour toujours s'il l'enfermait à clef à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Il la renverrait à Severus demain matin … Et ensuite, il commencerait à travailler sur la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour les séparer. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Hermione ce que Severus avait fait avec Bella … Hermione avait été en colère quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec des élèves… Mais Bella était un Mangemort et elle aimait embêter Severus ; mais …

Il avait aussi d'autres plans pour Poudlard et le Ministère. Le premier était déjà en court Dumbledore croyait que le Ministère avait renforcé la sécurité depuis l'incident d'Halloween et il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Seulement Voldemort pouvait les faire tomber d'un simple tour de poignet avec sa baguette magique … Tout les Aurors gardant Poudlard et Pré-au-lard étaient des Mangemorts en fait.

Oh, c'était amusant aussi de voir la confiance dans les yeux des personnes que vous vous apprêtiez à tuer dans la seconde qui allait suivre. À ce jour, le professeur Spion connaissait tous les sorts le directeur avait mis sur le château. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était une façon de les détourner. Alors, il y aurait enfin un peu d'action à l'école … Hum! … Il a dû s'assurer qu'Hermione serait en dehors de tout ça cette fois. Il ne serait pas content si elle était blessée.

Il caressa ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle devait retourner à l'école, qu'il ne pouvait pas la revoir. Elle et Severus vivaient loin des autres … Il pourrait toujours la regarder dormir parfois.

Assez Étrangement, cette pensée le consola. Il embrassa son front avant de se lever. Il avait des choses à faire. Il entra dans le salon.

« Maître ? »

Il gémit mentalement, mais il referma tranquillement la porte de la chambre à coucher avant de se retourner.

« Quoi, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcier noire simple et ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle gardait d'habitude ses cheveux attachés d'une certaine façon. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle le regardait…Comme si elle était confuse. Bella n'était jamais confuse d'habitude. Elle était soit content, soit en colère. Contente quand elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait et en colère quand elle ne l'avait pas. Travailler avec des fous étaient si simple…

« Je … Je pourrais jouer avec elle aussi ? »

Voldemort acquiesça. Bella évitait ses yeux.

« Je ne joue pas avec elle, Bella. »

« Que faites-vous alors ? Vous êtes là-bas tout le temps … »

« Je l'aide à se remettre. Je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Alors … Que faites-vous ? »

« Nous parlons. J'apprends de nouvelles choses sur elle et elle me répond honnêtement »

« Vous parlez avec elle … » Bella griffa le dos de sa main. Il avait remarqué qu'elle le faisait beaucoup récemment …

« Oui. Un homme et une femme peuvent faire autre chose que jouer tous les deux »

Bella secoua la tête, mais elle dit « Oui je sais. Il y a la torture aussi et la mise à mort … et … »

« Les conversations »

« Pourquoi nous ne parlons pas alors ? »

Voldemort l'observa, se demandant s'il doive essayer d'entrer à son esprit. Non, son esprit n'était pas comme les autres. Son cerveau était malade et il était impossible de comprendre quelque chose de cohérent dans son cerveau.

« Tu n'es pas une femme très bavarde, Bella. Tu es une femme pratique »

Bella resta silencieuse. « Je parle tout le temps »

« Oui, mais de choses simples. Tu ne réfléchis pas »

« Je réfléchis vraiment… »

« Pas de façon compréhensible »

« Hum ! … » Sa main commença à saigner alors que la griffure s'était intensifiée, mais il se doutait qu'elle l'ait remarqué. « Donc c'est pour ça que vous passez du temps avec Hermione ? Elle pense d'une façon que vous pouvez comprendre ? »

« Oui »

« Hum ! … Mais vous ne jouez pas ? »

« Non. »

Bella secoua la tête de nouveau, comme si elle essayait d'organiser ses pensées. « La tuerez-vous ? »

« Non et tu le sais, Bella »

« Oui, parce qu'elle peut vous aider et je ne peux pas … »

« Oui »

« Voulez-vous que je lui apprenne comment on joue ? »

Il rit sous cape. « Non, elle sais déjà comment jouer »

« Pas de ma façon. Pas de la manière que ma mère m'a apprise »

Voldemort soupira. « Bella. Ce jeu dans lequel tu te complais, c'est justement ce qui fait que tu es folle. Comprends-tu que tu es malade ? »

« Mais je l'aime et… Je suis votre … favorite » Elle cessa de parler et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et la releva. « Je sais, Bella. Et ça a été très divertissant. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ne nous sommes-nous pas bien amusés tous les deux ? »

Elle acquiesça, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. « Mais vous n'aimez plus jouer avec moi maintenant. Je peux le voir. Je ne peux pas … vous pensez à elle… Vous pensez toujours à elle… je veux la tuer, mon seigneur. Je veux la détruire parce qu'elle vous a volé à moi. Mais vous avez besoin d'elle … je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un dont vous avez besoin ! »

Alors, voilà ce qui la vexait. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses instincts.

« Bella, je ne t'appartiens pas » Dit-il froidement en lâchant sa tête.

« Oh non, mon seigneur, je le sais … Mais vous avez dit que vous auriez toujours besoin de mes services … »

« Peut-être que ça serait bien pour toi que tu commences à jouer avec d'autres personnes »

Elle tressaillit et tomba sur le sol, comme s'il l'avait frappé. « Qu'ai-je donc fais de mal, Maître ? Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous plus désormais ? »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à ses sornettes. « Sors, Bella, avant que je ne le fasses moi-même »

Bella ne bougea pas. Soupirant, il donna un petit coup de poignet et elle fut expulsée en dehors de la salle, dans le couloir.

« Vous venez, vous aussi, vous plaindre de mon manque d'attention ? » Demanda-t-il aux ombres.

Esméralda s'avança. « Non, Tom. Je voulais simplement vous parler de son mari. »

« Severus ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il est en colère. »

« Je sais qu'il l'est. »

« Il se demande s'il doit dire aux autres ce qu'il a fait. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « C'est ça alors ? Je suppose que je devrai lui parler. »

Esméralda acquiesça. « Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Vous le convaincrez. »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je suis très heureux que tu sois à mon service et tu me dises l'avenir, Esméralda. »

Elle inclina seulement la tête et quitta la pièce. Voldemort dit aux gardes où il allait et il alla voir Severus. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps; Severus était dans la bibliothèque. C'était une chose que lui et le maître des potions avaient en commun, leur amour des livres. Hermione aimait les livres aussi … Peut-être devrait-il … Il secoua la tête et repoussa ses pensées grotesques avant de s'asseoir à côté de Severus. Il devait faire attention. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser aux filles.

« Que lis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il

Severus leva les yeux et le regarda fixement pendant deux ou trois secondes. « Un livre de potions, mon seigneur. »

« Oh, bien sûr. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et la tension régna dans la pièce… ça semblait durer une éternité.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, mon seigneur ? » Demanda finalement Severus.

« As-tu à un moment de ta vie regretter d'être ce que tu es, Severus ? » Pas besoin de prendre de gants finalement.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être un Mangemort ? »

L'homme ne cilla même pas. « Bien sûr que non, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort fronça mentalement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Severus était un si bon menteur. S'il ne connaissait pas la vérité grâce à Esméralda, il aurait cru Severus.

« Tu mens... » Dit-il. « Je sais que tu envisages d'aller du côté de Dumbledore. »

« Je n'ais jamais projeté de … »

« Epargnes-moi ça, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison. »

Severus était étonné.

Pourquoi son plus fidèle serviteur voulait-il faire ça ?! Ça rendait Voldemort mal à l'aise et en colère. « Avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de radical, laisses-moi te rappeler deux ou trois petites choses »

Severus acquiesça.

« Premièrement, je peux te retrouver où que tu ailles à cause de ta marque. Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je me cacher … ? »

« Silence. Deuxièmement, je peux donner la preuve de ta fidélité envers moi à Dumbledore qui n'aurait aucun autre choix que de te faire emprisonner par le Ministère. »

« Vous ne le contrôlez pas … ? »

« Silence ! Severus, dois-je vraiment utiliser un sort de torture pour que tu te taises et que tu m'écoutes !? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Bien. Troisièmement, ta femme est en ce moment-même dans mon lit. Ça serait affreux si quelque chose lui arrivé n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se tendit. Enfin un peu de réaction !

« Planifiez-vous de garder ma femme dans votre lit, mon seigneur ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Je le pourrais, mais non, je ne planifie pas de la garder ici, pas pour toujours du moins. Je la laisse utiliser la salle de bain de temps en temps, ou sinon je pense qu'elle serait vraiment … » Severus fit voler sa chaise. Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « … sale. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ? Tu sembles vexé ! »

« Elle a fait sa partie du marché, pourquoi la gardez-vous avec vous !? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Peut-être parce qu'elle aime le nouveau moi ? J'ai toujours eu un pouvoir d'attraction sur les femmes, Severus … Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus serra les poings. Voldemort pencha sa tête dans le fauteuil.

« Oh et cela me conduit à la quatrième raison qui te certifie que tu n'as pas intérêt à me trahir. Comment tu penses qu'Hermione réagirait si je lui disais ce que toi et Bella avait fais pendant la Saint-Sylvestre ? J'imagine qu'elle serait très triste … » Voldemort se leva de sa chaise. « Pense-y ! »

Il quitta la pièce et vit Antonin debout près de là.

« Mon seigneur » Le salua Antonin.

« Bonsoir, Antonin. J'ai peur que Severus connaissent des moments difficiles … Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de boire une bonne bouteille … Plusieurs en fait… »

« Je vois, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort tapota son épaule. « Assures-toi que quand il sorte de la pièce, il soit dégrisé… et qu'il rentre bien à Poudlard. »

Antonin le salua et rentra dans la pièce.

Hum ! … peut-être devait-il renvoyer Hermione chez elle demain finalement ?

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla lentement. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut que personne n'était à côté d'elle. Étrange … Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain alors que ses pensées l'emportèrent loin d'ici. Voldemort était toujours près d'elle quand elle se réveillait d'habitude. Il caressait d'habitude ses cheveux. Pourquoi les aimaient-ils plus qu'elle ne semblait les aimer, elle ? Personne n'avait aimé ses cheveux auparavant. Même pas elle ! Elle avait appris à vivre avec ça. Mais il les caressait toujours et les embrassait … Oh, peut-être que c'était juste une autre façon de l'amadouer, comme quand il l'avait regardé, alors qu'elle était inconsciente et nue ! Elle avait arrêté de rougir depuis qu'il avait arrêté de la regarder fixement. C'était étrange. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait ici, pourquoi la garder ?

Elle redescendit sur terre quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tu devrais toujours te promener ainsi … nue » Dit Voldemort.

Hermione leva des yeux étonnés vers lui

« Je ne pense pas ; Il fait froid »

« Des sorts réchauffant existent » Il marcha vers elle. « Tu m'as changé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui, dormir dans le même lit que quelqu'un en parlant avec lui fait toujours cet effet … »

Il soupira « Tu n'as plus peur de moi désormais … je ne peux même plus te faire rougir. »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Allez-vous quelque part, ou puis-je prendre une douche ? »

« Tu peux … » Soupira-t-il. « Tu as besoin de ma main ? Ou des deux ? »

« Non. » Elle marcha dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il marcha et s'assit à côté de la douche, la regardant.

« Peut-être que j'ai été trop gentil. »

Elle le regarda alors qu'elle nettoyait rapidement son corps. Elle pouvait supporter de le voir nu, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était … bien trop bizarre.

« De quelle façon ? Vous me gardez ici contre ma volonté. Vous me regardez alors que je me douche. Vous essayez de contrôler chacun de mes pas… Vous ne me laissez même pas voir mon mari ! »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu devrais être reconnaissante de tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi. »

« Que voulez-vous ? » Elle avait déjà posé cette question au moins trois fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Et il lui donnait toujours la même réponse.

« J'aime passer du temps avec toi, c'est si dur à comprendre ? »

« Oui ! Je suis juste une jeune fille que vous avez réussie à séduire et utiliser ! Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours intéressé par moi ? Vous avez obtenu ce que vous avez voulu de moi ! »

« Tu as réussis à faire de la magie ? »

Hermione regarda le sol de la douche. « Non. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, ça reviendra. »

« Pourquoi continuez-vous à m'appeler ' princesse ' ? » Elle se retourna et marcha hors de la douche. Voldemort lui tendit une serviette.

« Parce que tu es ma princesse. Tu devrais être contente. Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurai tué il y a longtemps. »

« Ça fait seulement une semaine que je suis ici. »

« Et pourtant, tu as beaucoup d'expérience… C'est terrifiant »

« Ha ha ... »

Il rit sous cape et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Regarde-moi »

Elle leva les yeux et plongea dans ses yeux bruns. Elle était étonnée qu'ils ne soient plus rouges maintenant, mais il lui avait expliqué que c'était une autre partie du rituel. Il avait été purifié de tous les sorts de magie noire dont son corps étaient emprisonné

« Tu es une fille très courageuse, Hermione. Beaucoup de personnes à ta place auraient peurs. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Cette conversation était déjà bien vieille.

« Je ne vous trouve pas effrayant. Peut-être que c'est à cause de la façon dont vous me traitez … On dirait que je suis votre ours en peluche. »

Il sourit. « Mais tout de même, tu sais qui je suis … »

« J'ai peut-être trop parlé avec des Mangemorts … Bella m'a apprit une chose ou deux sur la peau. »

Il rigola.

« Elle l'a fait, je vous le jure ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir, de la même façon que vous ? »

« Parce qu'elle peut te tuer. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que Bella m'aimait. »

Voldemort la sortit de la salle de bain et l'emmena dans le dressing. « Elle t'aime… Elle est simplement jalouse … »

« Oh. Parce que vous ne la laissez pas passer du temps dans votre lit ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça … Que veux-tu porter aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum … je ne sais pas. Pourquoi c'est aussi important ? »

« Parce que tu rentres chez toi aujourd'hui. »

« Je rentre chez moi ?! » Hermione était pleine d'espoir.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si heureuse ? »

« Vous rigolez ? Bien sûr que je suis heureuse ! Je rentre chez moi ! »

« Assez heureuse pour me donner un baiser ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Vous êtes incroyable. »

Voldemort lui donna une robe rouge foncé et l'a mit rapidement.

Il soupira. « Ça me manquera de ne pas dormir avec toi. »

« Hum ! … bref. »

« Je sais que je ne me suis pas conduit comme un gentleman, mais je suis certain que tu penses la même chose au plus profond de toi-même. »

« J'ai été élevé pour ne pas découcher ! »

« Je suis blessé. »

« Vous êtes effrayant. »

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et la poussa contre le mur. « Effrayant ? »

« Oui … je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez dormir avec moi … C'est effrayant. »

« Je vois … » Sa main libre l'a caressa d'un mouvement brusque. « Alors, ce n'est pas à cause de la tension ? »

« La tension ? » Hermione tremblait. Même si elle savait que c'était Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Elle avait si fortement luttée contre sa volonté quand il venait la voir, mais il savait toujours comment faire réagir sa peau. Elle essaya de garder la tête froide.

Il sourit sciemment et traça ses lèvres avec son pouce. « La tension sexuelle. »

« Oh … ça… Non … J'ai juste … Laissez-moi partir. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de l'effet…

« Oblige-moi … » Dit-il dans son oreille.

Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire de l'effet en fin de compte. Elle trembla et fit une brève tentative de prendre les clefs de la porte. Il sourit dans son oreille et commença à embrasser son cou. Par Merlin, c'était chaud. Et très mal. Elle était mariée !

« Ne t'inquiète pas … je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas… » Sa voix envoya des frissons sur sa peau.

« B…Bien, parce que je ne veux pas que … »

Il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller pendant un bref instant ; alors, elle prit la clef. Il la laissa partir, mais il continua à la suivre du regard. Hermione voulait se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser de nouveau. Par Merlin, pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Et pourquoi aimait-elle ?

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez gardez ici pendant tout ce temps ? Créer une tension sexuelle ? »

Il sourit. « Je savais que tu étais intelligente, Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'amuser. Mon contact te manquera maintenant. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler. « J'ai Severus. »

« Mais il n'est pas moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit sa main et la conduisit vers la cheminée. Elle le laissa l'embrasser encore une fois avant qu'elle ne marche dans le feu qui la ramener à Poudlard. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut ses yeux bruns. Par Merlin. Elle était accros…

**Oo°oO**

**Je sais, je sais !!!!! ça vire au Voldy/Mione, mais je vous assure que Voldy n'est qu'un instrument dans le cerveau génial de notre auteur :) Qu'un simple instrument ...**

**Je sais que dans le chapitre précédent, beaucoup ont été choqués, voire désabusés ou en colère de l'attitude de Severus ! Pourquoi ne se rebelle-t-il pas ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ... (moue mystérieuse) ...**

**Gros bisous**

**Le duo infernal**


	32. Retour à Poudlard

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je pense que pour cette fois, vu que je suis préssée par le temps, je ferais court. Je remercie toutes les revieuw et je tenais à répondre à un des revieuweurs :**

**vampireclamp : Je te remercie tout d'abord pour "tes" revieuw et je te remercie pour tes compliments. En effet, je ne suis pas seule et le style je ne le dois qu'à l'auteur. L'auteur te remercie aussi pour les compliments que je lui ais transmis. Son pseudo sur le site c'est "Lady Miya"**. **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'ancien. Gros bisous.**

**Merci encore pour tout à vous tous et très bon chapitre**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Le retour fait aimer l'adieu" ... Alfred De Musset**

**"Pour beaucoup l'avenir rêvé n'est souvent qu'un retour à un passé idéalisé" ... Robertson Davies**

**"Le temps marche ainsi. Ce n'est pas seulement une fuite vers l'avant. C'est à la fois un retour en arrière et une fuite vers l'avant." ... Cédric Klapisch**

**"Quand la conscience humaine frémit sous le coup de l'angoisse, elle produit des mouvements d'une magnifique témérité, capables de tout sacrifier pour sauver la suprême grandeur de l'existence." ... Geneviève de la Tour Fondue**

**Oo°oO**

Son baiser brûlait toujours sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle marchait à travers du feu pour arriver dans les appartements de Severus. Elle était soulagée d'avoir quitté le repère de Voldemort. Il avait raison. Il y avait beaucoup de tension entre eux, mais elle ne tomberait jamais dans ses bras. C'était fatiguant pour elle de supporter toute cette tension. Après qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle ait découvert qu'il l'avait utilisé, elle avait essayé d'être encore plus prudente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre encore plus de secrets sur elle, qu'il pourrait ensuite utiliser contre elle, et à son avantage. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur Harry ou l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais craquée. Il était plus intéressé par elle, que par les informations qu'elle pourrait lui fournir.

Elle frissonna quand elle y pensa. Il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire ; sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Ce qu'elle avait fait de lui … Ce qu'elle serait capable de faire quand elle céderait elle-même à la tentation. Elle avait adopté une attitude froide et distante quand elle était avec lui. Elle ne céderait pas. Mais dans son état affaibli, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à ce sujet. Il l'avait touchée, alors qu'ils parlaient. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais lui, semblait aimer parler avec elle.

« Severus ? » Dit-elle du salon. Elle n'osait pas se sentir en sécurité ou heureuse encore. Voldemort avait sans doute fait quelque chose, car il ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir chez elle sans raison « Severus ? »

Elle marcha dans le salon, et passa par la cuisine, il n'était pas là. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Peut-être que c'était toujours la nuit ?

« Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle, soulagée quand elle vit quelqu'un se déplacer dans le lit. Elle s'avança lentement ; mais elle s'arrêta. C'était quoi cette odeur ?

« Her…Hermionneuh ? »

L'alcool. La chambre empestait l'alcool. Il était ivre. Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'enfuit en courant dans la salle de bain, malade. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Avait-il bu depuis qu'elle était partie ? Qu'avait-il fait d'autre ?

Elle se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de commencer à réfléchir. Voldemort devait le savoir, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer chez elle. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas si Voldemort avait encouragé Severus à boire. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela soit pour son bien !

Pendant ses fréquentes rencontres avec Voldemort, elle avait commencé à mettre en doute sa compassion pour Severus … de plus en plus. Qu'a-t-elle vu en lui ? Il était drôle, intelligent et très bon pour le sexe, mais … quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose d'important. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi ?

Même quand elle avait mis en doute ses sentiments, elle avait attendu avec impatience qu'il revienne. Revenir dans le monde social, ressentant de réelles émotions. Voldemort savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir sur son humeur ou très peu. Il ne la comprenait pas. Severus comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle respira profondément. Elle pouvait le faire. L'indifférence qu'elle avait utilisée alors qu'elle était avec Voldemort revint. Elle était froide et distante de nouveau. Elle ne se souciait de rien. Bien sûr, son mari était ivre et Voldemort l'avait voulu. Il n'avait pas fait de ça un secret. Maintenant, elle avait juste besoin d'un plan. Peut-être ceci : Voldemort l'avait frappé durant ses deux ou trois derniers jours, et c'est pour ça qu'elle restait ici… Non, peu plausible. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi qu'elle était faible et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire la magie. Severus était intelligent et manipulateur, il pourrait l'aider.

« Hermione ? » Severus frappa à la porte. « Hermione, ouvres-moi s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de … j'ai pris une potion de sobriété »

Hermione arqua un sourcil et renifla dédaigneusement, mais se leva. Elle dû s'asseoir quand sa tête commença à tourner. Elle n'était pas … assez forte. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle était faible. Severus ouvrit la porte par magie. Il haleta quand il la vit. Hermione savait pourquoi. Elle s'était vu dans le miroir assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas très belle à voir.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Lentement, Hermione se leva de nouveau. Elle sourit ironiquement et se regarda dans le miroir. Bien sûr, elle était mince et pâle … Ses cheveux semblaient… comme morts. Ses yeux étaient très fatigués et des cernes étaient visibles en dessous … Son aura criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était "malade", mais il n'y avait pas que ça … Elle ressemblait tout simplement à un cadavre vivant. La robe rouge foncé n'aidait pas du tout. Elle ne laisserait jamais plus Voldemort choisir ses vêtements maintenant …

« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu donnes tes pouvoirs à Lord Voldemort » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ne dit pas ça … » Commença par dire Severus, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« Oh, je cracherais bien sur son nom si j'en avais l'opportunité ne t'inquiète pas » Siffla-t-elle. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur parfois. Voldemort riait toujours quand elle s'énervait. Ça la rendait encore plus folle de rage

Severus la regardait fixement, bouche ouverte. Elle soupira et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les embrassa.

« Tu m'as manqué » Chuchota-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi … » Dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Peut-être que les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme lui …

Il la lâcha. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Faible » Murmura-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Inquiet »

« De ? »

Il l'emmena dans le sofa, au salon.

« Hermione … tu ne peux aller en cours comme ça. Les gens vont se poser des questions et en plus tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme »

« Je sais … quand recommencent les cours ? »

« Demain … Nous devons inventer quelque chose rapidement. Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu utilises la magie ? »

« Oui … Pas avant la fin du mois de toute façon »

Severus resta silencieux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la Saint-Sylvestre ? »

Hermione hésita. « Je ne suis pas sûre … Nous avons fait un rituel … Il m'a donné des potions différentes et il a peint des symboles sur moi et … alors il … je ne veux pas appeler ça un baiser … ça ressemblait à celui d'un Détraqueur … Mais il n'a pas aspiré mon âme, seulement mes pouvoirs. Et … bien, je suppose que tu as vu comment il est maintenant ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Son aura est … incroyable forte. Il nous a montré ses pouvoirs … Ils ne sont … pas de ce monde. Mais que t'a-t-il fait ensuite ? »

Hermione sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « J'étais … très affaiblie et je suis tombée dans le coma pendant quelques jours … Après … Quand je me suis finalement réveillée, il était là. Il a commencé à me nourrir … A me laver … A m'aider à bouger. Mais ce n'était pas agréable … Il me touchait tout le temps. Tout le temps ! Chaque fois que je me réveillais, il était à côté de moi, caressant mes cheveux. Et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui … C'était horrible ! »

Severus l'a serra dans ses bras quand elle commença à pleurer de nouveau. C'était agréable d'être consolée par quelqu'un qui savait, en réalité, ce qu'on ressentait vraiment. Mais elle ne parla pas à Severus de la tension sexuelle. Pour sûr, elle ne voulait pas que Severus sache que son cœur battait plus vite à chaque fois Voldemort touchait accidentellement ses seins. Voldemort le savait, lui. Bien sûr. Il sourirait et les caressaient un peu plus avant de commencer à parler de quelque chose d'autre … Elle ne parla pas non plus à Severus quand Voldemort la regardait dormir et se délectait de son corps nu sous les draps … Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait vu dans la douche, nue. Severus serait en colère s'il le savait. C'était inutile. Voldemort aurait alors une excuse de le tuer, ça elle le savait. A coup sûr.

« Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles chaque jour » Dit Severus. « Il ne me répondait jamais … Mais il me disait que tu étais saine et en bonne santé dans son lit »

Hermione respira à fond quand elle sentit le ton de Severus.

« Je dormais seulement dans son lit, Severus. Rien de plus. Je suppose qu'il le voulait, mais … il n'a fait rien de ce que tu penses… » Enfin pas vraiment. Ça l'embarrassait tout de même beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle était trop faible …

« Bien. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu fasses l'amour avec un autre homme … Avez-vous fait l'amour pendant le rituel ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non … je … je ne me rappelle de rien après son … baiser »

Severus ne semblait pas convaincu. « Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur ce que nous allons dire. Je serais reconnaissant si je n'avais pas à dire du mal de toi »

Elle sourit « Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent du mal de toi non plus. Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur dire que Voldemort m'a capturé… Ils voudront savoir ce qu'il a fait ensuite et… »

« Je sais, Hermione. Et ils penseraient que je les ai trahis »

« … Que nous les avons trahis ! »

Il secoua la tête, affligé. « Retourne avec les Gryffondors Hermione »

Hermione tiqua sur sa phrase ; mais elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle les avait trahis. Elle avait donné ses pouvoirs à Voldemort. Des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination ! Il les utiliserait pour tuer ses amis … Elle le savait. Ou … bien, non, elle ne le savait pas ; mais elle aurait du le savoir ! C'était le seigneur des ténèbres ! Il avait deux buts : devenir immortel et gouverner le monde. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi juste pour s'amuser, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait dit. Bien sûr, elle avait été aveuglée par ses mots doux et son charisme, mais elle aurait dû mieux le combattre. Elle était Hermione Granger ! Non, attendez … Elle était Hermione Rogue. Mais elle aurait dû le savoir !!! … Elle avait trahi Harry.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle les avait trahis et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour réparer ça. Elle pouvait leur dire, mais ça n'aiderait pas … Voldemort serait toujours aussi puissant et elle et Severus seraient enfermés, et détestés.

« J'ai passé trop de temps avec les Serpentards. » Murmura-t-elle

« Oui tu as raison … » Dit Severus. « Hermione Granger se révolterait et reviendrait dans les sentiers battus. »

« Hermione Rogue, elle, trouvera une autre façon de réparer tout ça. » Murmura Hermione. « Je ne peux faire rien si je suis en prison, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis content que tu le vois comme ça, parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller en prison moi non plus. »

Elle soupira. « Mais nous devons trouver une façon d'expliquer ma condition … Ils seront soupçonneux sinon. »

« Oui … Dis-moi, quelles maladies sont normales pour des sorcières de ton âge ? »

« Je ne sais pas … La Grippe Magique ? »

« Ça n'expliquera pas pourquoi personne ne peut te guérir. Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie. »

« Le Poison ? »

« Ça pourrait marcher, mais ça n'expliquerai pas comment tu as pu l'obtenir. On ne pense pas vraiment que Miss Granger a des ennemis »

« Je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter … Mais, Harry … ne se pardonnerait jamais si je lui disais ça … Et je me sentirais coupable s'il se sentait responsable et … »

« Parce tu penses qu'il ne serait pas suspect que la femme d'un maître en potion soit empoisonnée peut-être ? »

« Un sort alors ? »

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour d'Harry, il se battra aussi contre lui pour t'avoir fais ça … Mais je vais trouver quelque chose … je ne peux pas parler des autres maladies magiques. Elles sont permanentes et quelqu'un se doutera de quelque chose quand ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent pas te guérir directement »

Hermione essayait d'inventer quelque chose, mais il avait raison. Il y avait beaucoup de maladies qui pourraient expliquer sa faiblesse, mais aucune qui pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Même si on est malade, on peut toujours utiliser la magie. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose d'autre qu'une maladie …

« … il y a toujours la grossesse … » Murmura-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Parfois les mères deviennent très malades au début de leur grossesse … Et dans des cas très rares, leur magie est en sommeil. Mais tout le monde voudra vérifier si c'est vrai … et ensuite ils se poseront des questions quand ils découvriront que je ne le suis pas »

« À moins que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait pas gardé son jouet dans son pantalon, alors que tu étais inconsciente »

« Il n'est pas si tordu quand même ! »

« Peut-être que non. Mais je persiste à dire que … Personne n'est insensible quand il te voit … Et inconsciente encore moins … Je doute que lui fasse exception à la règle. Et puisque personne ne te drogue grâce à la potion contraceptive maintenant, tu finirais sans doute enceinte. À moins qu'il ne t'en donne encore ? »

Hermione secoua la tête « Je lui ai demandé. Il a dit qu'il me l'avait donné avant parce qu'il aimait ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il me faisait toujours prendre la potion, il a sourit et m'a dit non »

« Alors … Nous pouvons leur dire que tu es tombée enceinte pendant les vacances … Et ensuite, nous nous assurerons juste que tu es bien enceinte avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que c'était juste un petit tour de passe-passe »

Hermione sourit tristement. « Le pauvre enfant, il n'est même pas né que sa maman se sert déjà de lui pour se créer une excuse »

Severus mit ses bras autour d'elle. « Là, là … Nous savions que tu tomberais enceinte un jour ou l'autre … Nous nous occuperons du bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. D'autres enfants ont été fait dans des circonstances encore plus dramatiques »

« Et il n'apportera que d'énormes soucis à Voldemort … »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui hurler de ne pas prononcer son nom ; mais Hermione roula des yeux.

« Il a volé mes pouvoirs ; je ne pense pas que dire son nom soit préjudiciable dans ces circonstances, Severus »

Severus soupira. « Très bien … Alors, tu veux faire des bébés maintenant ou plus tard ? »

« Je pense que je vais manger d'abord » Dit Hermione, essayant de couper court aux autres pensées qui déferlaient dans son esprit. Des pensées qui lui disait qu'elle était trop jeune pour être mère ; Des pensées qui lui disaient qu'elle n'aimait pas Severus ; Des pensées qui lui demandaient ce qu'elle ferait quand Voldemort découvrirait tout ça ?

Oo°oO

Voldemort regarda le couple dormir dans leur lit. Il n'avait eut de cesse de penser à Hermione toute la journée. Il devait la voir.

Il était assez agacé de la voir dormir dans les bras d'un autre homme, mais ils étaient mariés. C'était tout de même lui qui avait ordonné à Severus de se marier avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais … semblé si heureuse. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement satisfaite. Severus n'était pas lui, Voldemort. Il était sûr qu'elle n'oublierait jamais son contact. Même si elle prétendait que c'était horrible, il savait qu'elle se mentait seulement à elle-même. Elle n'était pas capable de trouver la satisfaction nécessaire dans les bras de Severus. Pourtant, ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois. Il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Severus. Il avait aussi vu leur plan. C'était très bien pensé en réalité. Dire qu'Hermione était enceinte et faire tout ensuite pour qu'elle le soit vraiment. Très ingénieux.

L'ironie le fit presque rire tout haut. S'ils savaient qu'il l'avait mit enceinte pendant la deuxième partie du rituel. Mais c'était très bon. Si Hermione pensait que c'était l'enfant de Severus, elle n'essaierait pas de le tuer. La créature qui se développait dans son utérus grandirait jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse son destin. Alors … Et bien, alors, il serait invincible et le monde serait sa cour de récréation.

Mais avant ça, il voulait être avec Hermione. Il avait besoin de l'éloigner de Severus. Le seigneur des ténèbres était très jaloux sur ce qui lui appartenait et Hermione était sienne. Il voulait petre celui qui dormirait à côté d'elle … Celui qui pourrait la caresser … Lui faire l'amour … Jouer avec elle de toutes les manières possibles … Il laissa échapper un petit soupir. Peut-être que ça serait plus simple s'il reprenait rapidement l'école ? Oui … Il devait reprendre l'école bientôt. Février était un mois idéal. A ce moment-là, les pouvoirs d'Hermione seraient de nouveau là. Il ne voulait pas la blesser par erreur. S'il attaquait maintenant, il allait probablement la blesser. Si elle était malade, elle ne serait pas capable de se défendre. Donc il avait besoin de redevenir intime avec elle de nouveau. Oui … Il reprendrait l'école en février. Cela marcherait comme un charme … Il avait besoin d'alerter ses Mangemorts.

Il se leva de la petite chaise et hésita avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front d'Hermione. Il inspira son parfum. Il y avait quelque chose dans son parfum de sauvage. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'avoir complètement sous son contrôle … Mais bien sûr, c'était juste pour s'amuser qu'il faisait ça, et pour rien d'autre.

Sans un bruit, il transplana hors de la pièce. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il y avait peu de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire …

Oo°oO

Severus se réveilla tôt le lendemain, observant Hermione endormie. Il se sentait bien et il aimait savoir qu'il l'avait à côté de lui de nouveau… Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien… ça lui avait manqué. Et pas seulement son corps lui avait manqué… Il y avait aussi sa voix et surtout son rire. Mais néanmoins … quelque chose était différent. Elle était différente. Plus froide. Il souhaitait qu'elle redevienne la Hermione qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de passer un peu de temps avec lui de nouveau.

Il embrassa son épaule quand il remarqua qu'elle se réveillait.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tu comptes me la dire encore combien de temps cette phrase … » Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Je t'ais déjà dis que je me suis beaucoup inquiété. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, oui, j'ai faim. »

Il soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un sandwich au jambon et un verre de jus d'orange »

« J'y vais de ce pas pour vous plaire, ma Dame » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Merci, galant Monsieur » Répondit-elle en baillant.

Il rit sous cape et l'embrassa avant de sortir du lit. Quand il revint, elle le regardait pensivement. Il lui donna le plateau.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es nu » Remarqua-t-elle

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et mordit dans le sandwich. « Je viens juste de me dire que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment regardé avant »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Je sais que je ne suis pas un mannequin, mais … »

« Non, ce n'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis même contente que tu ne sois pas de la beauté d'un mannequin. Voldemort lui, l'est. Tu sais qu'il a un miroir juste à côté de son lit ? »

« Non et je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu continuer ma vie sans savoir ça évidemment. »

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu me compares au seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Non, vous êtes trop différents pour pouvoir comparer »

« De quelle longueur est son sexe ? »

« Et comment veux-tu que je le sache !? »

Il se détendit, rampa dans le lit et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle grimaça et s'assit. « Je n'ai pas envie de me blottir contre toi tout de suite. Je veux prendre une douche. Seule »

Severus la regarda, étonné. « Je pensais que tu aimais quand je te prenais dans mes bras »

« J'aime ça et j'en ai l'habitude …, » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais … »

« Mais le seigneur des ténèbres m'a encore une fois de plus volé ça ? » Severus sentit une violente envie d'aller voir son maître et de le démembrer minutieusement …

« Quelque chose comme ça … Je vais à la douche et ensuite, je pense que nous devrons aller voir Dumbledore pour le tenir au courant de notre plan. Nous devons le voir aujourd'hui avant que les cours ne recommencent, pas vrai ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Nous réfléchirons à quelque chose. Nous sommes les personnes les plus intelligentes dans ce château après tout »

Hermione renifla et alla dans la douche.

**Oo°oO**

**Je ne réponds pas aux questions par revieuw, parce que l'essentiel de vos questions portent sur le chapitre que je poste et cela gâcherait le suspens! J'espère que vous me comprenez ?! (Si vous comprenez pas c'est pareil XD)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû autant qu'il m'a été agréable de le traduire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout =)**

**Gros bisous **

**Le duo infernal.**


	33. Mensonges

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas poster régulièrement mais je suis en plein bac blanc et je vous poste un chapitre ^^ alors soyez indulgents ... (se cache) ... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie toutes les revieuw et toutes les personnes qui me lisent.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Amicalement votre.**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Un mensonge souvent n'est qu'une vérité qui se trompe de date." ... Etienne Rey**

**"Il n'existe pas de bouclier contre le mensonge." ... François Cavanna**

**"Les mensonges des uns sont les antidotes des mensonges des autres" ... Bernardo Carvalho**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione trembla quand elle marcha dans la douche. Quand l'eau commença à couler, elle pleura. Elle avait essayé de retenir ses larmes toute la nuit et elle avait réussit. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus mais elle était mal à l'aise dans le lit. Ils auraient dû faire l'amour. Elle avait besoin d'être enceinte pour que leur plan puisse marcher. Mais pourquoi cela semblait si faux ? Elle avait même été obligée de simuler son orgasme ! Elle ne savait pas si Severus l'avait remarqué. Il avait été … occupé apparemment, par autre chose. Au moins, un des deux étaient heureux. Elle pouvait vivre comme ça. Plus que tout au monde, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Il avait été agréable à elle … la plupart du temps. Il méritait le bonheur.

Elle se lava à fond. Sa peau était rouge quand elle eut finie, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle marcha jusqu'au miroir, nue, et se regarda. Voldemort lui disait toujours qu'elle était belle quand elle était nue. Severus la regardait comme si elle était un met comestible quand elle enlever ses vêtements et qu'elle se trouvait nue. Peut-être qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être belle, mais pas maintenant.

Dans un soupir, elle se sécha avec une serviette chaude et s'habilla. C'était inutile de pleurer sur sa beauté perdue maintenant. Tout qu'elle devait faire, c'était : s'améliorer sur ce point et rester loin de Voldemort. Et se rapprocher de Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus dur.

Habillée, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva Severus en train de boire son thé et de lire le journal.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une pomme dans la coupe à fruits, qui était sur leur table.

Severus lui montra la première page. C'était une image de Mangemorts capturés.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais … Pourquoi Voldemort les a laissé se faire capturer ? »

Severus grimaça quand elle dit son nom. « C'est juste une ruse de plus de sa part. Il veut que l'Ordre se sente en sécurité et qu'ils prennent de l'assurance… »

« Oh … C'est sournois… »

« C'est le seigneur des ténèbres tout craché ; tu devrais le savoir »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. » Hermione s'assit et se servit du thé. « Tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait dire à Dumbledore ? »

« Tu as eu une « panne » au niveau de tes pouvoirs au début des vacances. Le stresse et l'inquiétude cumulé ont été trop bouleversant pour toi. Ensuite, nous avons aussi découvert que tu étais enceinte. La grossesse a eu quelques complications. Nous avons vu des Guérisseurs et ils disent tous que tu dois te reposer et ne pas utiliser ta magie pendant au moins un mois. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous n'avons rien dit plus tôt parce que tu ne voulais inquiéter personne avant que tu n'ailles vraiment mieux et parce que je pensais aussi que tu avais besoin de paix et de tranquillité »

Hermione acquiesça, pensive « Ca semble être assez réaliste. Quelqu'un qui me connaît dira que c'était seulement une question de temps avant que je n'aie une panne au niveau de ma magie »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé. « Tu comptes me le demander tous les matins ? Je suis juste fatiguée. Pouvons-nous aller voir Dumbledore avant que je ne m'endorme de nouveau ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi » Il se leva, alla jusqu'au feu et lança de la poudre dans la cheminée. « Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur. Nous devons vous voir dans les plus brefs délais »

Ils durent attendre deux, trois minutes avant que le directeur ne leur dise qu'ils pouvaient venir. Severus marcha dans la cheminée et Hermione le suivit de près. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau. Dumbledore les regardaient en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mme. Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il

Hermione sourit tristement et s'assit. « J'ai peur qu'un peu de surmenage ne soit pas bon pour moi ces derniers temps »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Un peu de surmenage ? Tu n'as dormi que cinq heures la nuit dernière ! »

Hermione le regarda fixement. Il jouait juste le jeu, comme toujours. « Ce n'était pas seulement de ma faute »

Severus soupira et se tourna vers le directeur. « De toute manière, quand elle a eut enfin trouvé le temps de se détendre, elle a eut une panne au niveau de sa magie. Une énorme panne. Elle est tombée sur le sol et est restée inconsciente pendant un jour. Je l'ais emmené chez un Guérisseur et … bien, il a dit qu'elle était trop stressée. Et c'est très dangereux pour sa grossesse... »

« Grossesse ? » Demanda Dumbledore, étonné.

Severus roula des yeux. « Oui, grossesse. Les bébés n'aiment pas les mères qui sont stressées … Alors, Hermione ne peut plus utiliser la magie. Mais le Guérisseur a dit qu'elle serait en bonne santé si elle se ménageait et qu'elle se reposait le plus possible. Et ils lui ont permis d'essayer d'utiliser sa magie à la fin de ce mois … »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « C'est très sérieux, Severus. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? »

« Parce que nous … Je voulais qu'elle reste tranquille et que personne ne vienne troubler son repos. Si tout le monde lui avait rendu visite et cela tout le temps, elle n'aurait pas été capable de se reposer »

« Je vois … C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je suppose. Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ? »

Hermione gémit mentalement. « Je suis juste fatiguée … J'ai de la chance, les vomissements matinaux n'ont pas encore commencé »

Dumbledore la regarda pensivement. « Quand avez-vous eu votre panne magique, Mme. Rogue ? »

« Le 2 janvier. » Dit Severus. « Nous sommes entrés en contact avec un Guérisseur de suite »

« Ste. Mangouste ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Vous devriez le savoir, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien … je suppose que nous devons discuter ce que nous devrions faire pour vos cours, Mme. Rogue »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle commençait à avoir sommeil. « J'espérais que je pourrais rejoindre les cours et écouter du moins … Je sais que je dois me reposer, mais je serais encore plus stressée si je savais que je manquais des choses importantes »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mme. Rogue, je doute que vous ayez besoin de ses cours. Avec vos notes, vous auriez pu passer vos A.S.P.I.C l'année dernière. »

« J'en doute fortement, Monsieur le Directeur … » Murmura Hermione. « Pas avec les notes que je veux moi, en tout cas »

Dumbledore sourit et lissa sa barbe pensivement. « Je suppose que cela ne perturberaient pas les cours si vous écoutiez. Mais je parlerai à vos enseignants et je m'assurerai qu'ils ne vous donnent pas de devoirs ou des travaux magiques. Peut-être que vous devriez sauter les leçons pratiques et ne venir qu'aux théoriques ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, je pense que je peux faire ça »

« Alors je vous ferai un nouvel emploi du temps, pour que vous puissiez savoir quels cours vous pourrez suivre si vous vous sentez assez en forme… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Directeur » L'interrompit Severus. « Je m'assurerai qu'elle n'aille en cours que si elle est pleinement en possession de tous ses moyens »

« Oh, bien sûr, Severus. Mais tu continueras d'enseigner, j'espère ? Ou bien dois-je trouver un nouvel Enseignant pour les potions ? »

« Bien sûr que je continuerai d'enseigner »

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça … Alors, pourquoi tu ne descendrais pas pour dire bonjour aux élèves de deuxièmes années qui t'attendent depuis cinq minutes devant la porte de ta salle de classe »

Severus jura et se leva, mais il regarda Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je m'assurerai que Mme. Rogue rentre à la maison sans la moindre égratignure »

Jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, Severus acquiesça et disparut par la cheminée.

Hermione semblait perplexe face au regard de Dumbledore. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Neuf heures. Le deuxième trimestre a commencé il y a une demi-heure »

« Oh … je pense que j'ai perdu la notion du temps … »

« C'est fortement compréhensible, Hermione »

Elle remarqua qu'encore une fois il avait utilisé son prénom et pour une raison assez bizarre, elle se sentait mal à l'aise qu'il le fasse. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que Dumbledore voulait parler de quelque chose d'autre ?

« Severus est partit pendant les vacances ? » Demanda Dumbledore calmement. Bien trop calmement.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione, essayant de ne pas être trop dure.

« Il n'a rien dit au sujet de Voldemort alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Nous ne parlons pas de lui. Il ne pense pas que je veux savoir quelque chose sur lui de toute manière »

« Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas curieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas très fier d'être un … vous savez quoi … et il ne veut pas en parler. Notre mariage est assez instable comme ça. Je ne veux pas le monter contre moi » Il était presque effrayant de voir qu'elle était devenue une pro du mensonge en seulement quelques jours.

« Je vois … Mais tout de même, vous essayez d'avoir des enfants ? »

« C'est la close de tout ce contrat absurde, pas vrai ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Oui … C'est une honte … Vous pourriez avoir tellement plus … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir plus ? Severus et moi savons très bien que je peux tout de même envisager une carrière en dehors de mon mariage. Peut-être pas dès que je quitterais l'école, mais je peux attendre une année ou deux. »

« Je suppose que nous verrons tout cela une fois que l'enfant sera né … »

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit envoya des frissons à Hermione.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur le Directeur, mais je pense que je dois dormir maintenant. Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner mon nouvel emploi du temps après le déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr, Mme. Rogue. Je vous prierai donc d'utiliser la cheminée et d'aller vous reposer »

Hermione se leva et sentit sa tête lui tourner, mais elle se battit contre le malaise grandissant et resta debout. « Je le ferai. Merci, Monsieur le Directeur »

Dumbledore acquiesça et Hermione marcha au travers du feu en se jetant sur le lit. Voldemort avait au moins raison sur une chose. Dumbledore était effrayant.

Oo°oO

Severus était en train de nettoyer la salle de classe après un léger incident avec une quatrième année quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il gémit. Il valait mieux que ça ne soit pas un élève. Il voulait aller voir Hermione et savoir comment elle allait. Il n'avait pas eu de chance durant toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de manger un déjeuner approprié et maintenant, il était grognon.

« Entrez si vous le devez vraiment » Gronda-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, feignant d'être occupé.

« Monsieur, nous sommes inquiets au sujet d'Hermione »

Severus voulait se taper la tête contre son bureau quand il reconnut les voix. Non mais Par Merlin, c'était la saint Severus aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Il leva les yeux et vit Potter, et les deux derniers Weasley.

« Hermione est malade ; vous pourrez parler avec elle quand elle reviendra en cours » Dit-il, faisant un geste allusif vers la porte mais ils ne comprenaient pas l'allusion.

« Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis Noël » Dit Miss Weasley, les bras croisés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ? »

« Rien que le temps ne puisse réparer. Elle doit seulement se reposer. »

« Alors, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas la voir ? » Demanda M. Weasley.

« Parce que comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit capable de se reposer si vous êtes tous là ? » Dit vivement Severus.

Potter arqua un sourcil. « Nous voulons seulement être certains que vous ne lui avez pas fais de mal. »

Severus se leva lentement de sa chaise.

« M. Potter … Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse m'occuper de ma propre femme ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. « Pensez-vous que je la blesserais ? »

« Nous sommes seulement inquiets pour elle. Et d'autant que nous le sachions, vous êtes le seul avec qui elle a passé les vacances ! »

Hum ! Apparemment Potter semblait avoir plus que deux neurones dans son cerveau !!! Alléluia ! Il semblait vouloir une réponse de la part de Severus. Bien, il n'avait rien à cacher.

« Oh, je vois. Bien sûr, je suis le seul alors qui aurait pu lui faire du mal. Je peux vous assurer, Potter, que rien n'est arrivé à Hermione à part bien sûr ce qui devait inévitablement arriver »

« Alors, vous lui avez fais du mal !? »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. « Non, loin de là. Dites-moi, M. Potter. Savez-vous ce qui arrive quand un homme et une femme ont des relations sexuelles non protégées ? »

Leurs regards outrés, il les garderait en mémoire pour les semaines à venir. La rougeur qui prit place sur les joues était aussi extrêmement jouissive. Peut-être qu'il leur rappellerait plus souvent qu'il était marié à leur amie.

« Hermione est … enceinte ? » Demanda la fille Weasley

« Oui » Dit Severus. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle l'était. Ou bien leur couverture s'envolerait…

« Oh … » Dit-elle. « Mais … pourquoi elle est malade ? »

« Des complications »

« Nous voulons la voir de toute façon » Dit Potter.

Severus soupira. « Très bien, mais si elle dort, vous partirez »

Les trois acquiescèrent et il les emmena dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et les mena à l'intérieur.

« Restez ici » Leur dit-il. « Et ne touchez à rien »

La porte à la chambre à coucher était fermé, donc il l'ouvrit doucement et entra.

« Severus ? » Dit-elle, par-dessus la couverture.

« Tes amis sont là … Tu veux que je les fasse partir ? » Demanda-t-il avec bon espoir.

« Non … je dois leur parler … Leur expliquer … » Elle était assise et elle se tendit, lui montrant ses seins parfaits. Quand elle remarqua qu'il les regardés fixement, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu peux me donner mes vêtements ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais lui donna sa chemise de nuit et son peignoir. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches de moi, ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais jamais vu avant »

« Tu les regardais fixement … »

« Et alors ? Un homme ne peut pas regarder les seins de sa femme ? »

Elle soupira.

« Je leur ai dit que tu étais enceinte » Dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ils voulaient savoir où tu étais et je leur ai simplement dit que tu étais malade et que nous n'avons fais que faire l'amour pendant les vacances … »

« J'aurai dû parier que tu allais le faire … » Marmonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. Severus acquiesça en souriant.

Ses trois amis haletèrent quand ils la virent.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? » S'exclama Ginny.

Hermione jeta un regard à Severus, mais il arqua simplement un sourcil et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu.

« Ce n'est pas d'une très grande importance … Je suis juste très stressée et je l'ai été bien trop longtemps ; et quand je suis aussi tombé ... enceinte, mon corps ne l'a pas supporté. Les Guérisseurs disent juste que j'ai besoin de repos, que je dois manger et que je ne dois pas utiliser ma magie pour le reste du mois … »

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie ? » Demanda Ron. « Mais tu es une sorcière ! »

« C'est seulement provisoire, Ron » Dit Hermione, irritée. « Je dois seulement me reposer »

« On dirait que tu es un cadavre sur patte ! » Lui fit remarquer Ron.

Severus allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut étonné quand il entendit Hermione crier. Il se leva de son fauteuil et embrassa Hermione rapidement.

« Maintenant regardez ce que vous avez fait » Gronda-t-il. « Vraiment Weasley, je ne devrais même pas être étonné sur le fait que vous n'avez aucune manière ! »

Il pouvait voir la fille Weasley acquiescer à sa remarque. Elle regarda son frère, en colère.

« Peut-être que nous devrions revenir plus tard … » Dit Potter

« Vous pensez ? » Dit Severus, ironique.

« Fais attention, Hermione … » Dit Ginny. « Et n'en veux pas à Ron, il est seulement … »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça … »

« Fermez-là et sortez d'ici ! » Siffla Severus en pointant son doigt sur la porte. Les trois, rapidement, se levèrent.

Dès que la porte se referma, elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle s'essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Severus la regarda fixement. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Elle le regarda ; ses yeux étaient froids. « C'est mieux qu'ils pensent que je suis blessée par leur attitude plutôt qu'ils pensent que je leur cache quelque chose. Maintenant, ils ne demanderont plus rien »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais jamais mentir à tes amis »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité non plus » Dit-elle froidement en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Severus croisa les bras avec inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait plus là. Elle avait bien trop calculée sa réaction. À moins qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout et qu'en fait, elle irait voir ses amis pour tout leur dire dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle avait voulu être enceinte … Ils avaient fait l'amour … Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle avait au moins eu un orgasme. Pas vrai ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Tout qu'il voulait reprendre, elle le lui refusait … Il soupira. Indépendamment du fait qu'elle avait changé, une chose était certaine, elle avait passé trop de temps avec Voldemort.

« Hermione ! » L'appela-t-il en entra à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. « A quel jeu tu joues ? »

Elle leva les yeux. « Je ne joue à aucun jeu, je fais seulement ce que font les personnes comme toi »

« Oui. Je veux savoir qui tu essayes de tromper justement en faisant ça ? »

« Je te l'ais dit. Je ne veux pas que mes amis pensent que je leur cache quelque chose … Mais je ne pense pas que je peux dire que ce sont mes amis maintenant … je ne mérite pas d'être leur amie. » Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le sandwich qu'elle faisait. « De toute façon, je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Il en aura après toi ensuite et … sans doute après eux … ou moi … »

« Alors, tu t'inquiètes qu'il vienne me voir ? »

Elle semblait étonnée. « Bien sûr que je suis inquiète »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je … »

Son hésitation lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se leva. Elle semblait comme coupable.

« Severus, je … »

« C'est bon, Hermione … » Dit-il, fatigué. « Nous savions dès le début que ce mariage ne serait jamais concluant … »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi … » Marmonna-t-elle

Il renifla. « Oui, comme tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux »

« C'est juste ça alors ? » Il commença à marcher de long en large dans la cuisine. « Le mois dernier, tu disais m'aimer »

Hermione prit son sandwich. « J'ai dix-sept ans, Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour »

« Alors, j'étais juste une passade ? »

« Tu es mon mari. »

Il arrêta de parler et essaya de se calmer. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

« Tu veux continuer à faire l'amour avec moi ? »

« … nous devons le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois tomber enceinte … »

« Mais tu le veux ? »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Je vois … » Dit-il

« Nous pouvons faire l'amour si tu le veux »

« Je veux que tu le veuilles, toi »

Hermione renifla.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, c'est ce que Voldemort dit tout le temps lui aussi. Il veut que je le veuille »

« Tu sembles me comparer au seigneur des ténèbres de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

« Rien »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu as vécu avec lui pendant plus d'une semaine. Tu as changé. L'ancienne Hermione ne laisserait jamais ses amis se sentir coupable. L'ancienne Hermione ne voudrait pas un bébé et ne voudrait pas trouver d'excuse. L'ancienne Hermione ne ferait pas l'amour avec son mari par pitié ! »

Elle le regarda fixement. « Je n'ais pas pitié de toi, Severus. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis presque morte en l'aidant. D'autres auraient laissé l'autre personne donnant ses pouvoirs mourir après les avoir volé, mais il m'a laissé vivre. Je sais qu'il l'a fait car il a planifié de se servir de moi encore. Je ne le laisserai pas m'utiliser maintenant néanmoins. C'est pourquoi je dois être prévoyante. Je ne peux pas dire ce que je sais à mes amis. Il les tuerait. Ou eux, m'enfermeraient à Azkaban car je les aurais trahis ! »

« Je doute que Potter laisserait faire ça. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour traiter de ce sujet maintenant » Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers le salon.

Severus gémit. « Mange ton assiette d'abord. Je te laisse … je dois réfléchir. »

Hermione s'arrêta et resta debout, alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Il quitta les appartements sans souffler le moindre mot…

**Oo°oO**

**Je n'aime pas du tout cette Hermione là mais il faut s'y faire pendant quelques chapitres ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout**

**Gros bisous**

**Le duo infernal**


	34. Enceinte

**Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien .. (se cache sous la table) .. Je suppose que vous m'en voulez de pas avoir posté depuis très très longtemps ? Bon .. On va dire que je vais me rattraper d'accord ?**

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier tout le monde ! Oui .. Tous les gens qui me sont fidèles, depuis le début ou pas!**

**J'espère que le chapitre plaira!...**

**Bon chapitre à tous!**

**Amicalement votre**

**Bulle-de-savon & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Dès qu'elle est enceinte, la femme se trouve une raison de vivre primordiale, une justification d'existence, claire et sans équivoque" ... Shashi Deshpande**

**"Je n'aime pas les femmes qui font l'enfant - à l'exception bien sur, des femmes enceinte de neuf mois" Sasha Guitry**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione était dans le lit, couchée sur le côté, quand il revint. Elle se réveilla quand il se coucha à côté d'elle.

« Si notre plan doit marcher, nous devons être sûrs que tu sois bien enceinte » Dit-il.

Sa voix était froide. Bien. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de douceur en ce moment…

« Baise-moi alors »

Il se tourna vers elle pour être dans son dos et prit un sein en main. Elle ferma les yeux et laisser son corps réagir à ses mouvements familiers. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle réprima cette envie. C'était seulement physique. Sa main descendit sur ses fesses et il remarqua en remontant vers son sexe qu'elle n'était pas excitée. Lui, était déjà très dur. Elle pouvait le sentir pulser au travers de son pantalon dans son dos.

Il donna un petit coup à son clitoris, deux ou trois fois et Hermione se sentit se lubrifier. Au moins il savait quel bouton presser, à quel moment. Elle avait entendu dire que beaucoup d'hommes ne savaient pas. Ils utilisaient leur salive ou une pommade lubrifiante si la fille ne mouillait pas assez. Elle était quand même heureuse que Severus sache y faire avec son corps.

Elle souleva sa jambe et la passa par-dessus la sienne. Dans cette position, il pouvait rentrer par derrière. Il rentra d'un seul coup de rein.

« Tu veux que je te fasses avoir un orgasme ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Préoccupes-toi seulement de ton plaisir » Marmonna-t-elle « Je suis trop fatiguée de toute manière »

Il ne répondit pas et commença à aller et venir dans son intérieur chaud et humide. Il jouit très vite … Peut-être trois minutes après.

Il se retira d'elle et se retourna sur le dos, mettant une main sous sa tête comme pour la soutenir.

« C'était comme si je faisais l'amour à une poupée … » L'entendit-elle marmonner. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, il était parti. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se fit le petit déjeuner. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant. Elle avait besoin de manger et de reprendre des forces d'abord. Après elle pourrait essayer de contrôler sa vie.

Oo°oO

Une semaine entière. Il avait réussi à rester loin d'elle une semaine entière.

Voldemort tournait en rond dans sa chambre à coucher. Il était nu, mais même la vue délicieuse de son corps n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il avait besoin d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il l'a voyait devant lui. Qu'elle aille au diable ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Elle était juste une petite écolière, pourquoi était-il aussi dépendant d'elle ? Ses plans marchaient très bien. Bon, un peu lentement, mais sûrement. Mais il arrivait que très périodiquement à y penser. Il pensait surtout à elle. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et regarda l'horloge. Une heure et quart. Ils devraient être endormis maintenant …

« ESMERALDA ! » Hurla-t-il

La fille entra dans la chambre, plus calme que jamais. « Tom ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont endormis ? » Demanda-t-il durement.

« Il essayera de vous tuer à la fin »

« Cela m'importe peu. Est-ce qu'ils sont endormis ? »

« Oui »

Il s'habilla d'une simple robe noire au dessus de son corps nue et apparut à l'école. Il atterrit à l'intérieur de leur chambre à coucher et il eut le plaisir de mes voir couchés chacun à l'extrémité du lit. Il espérait secrètement qu'ils allaient se séparer par eux-mêmes. Ils pourraient alors probablement jouer sur ce fait plus tard …

Il leur jeta un sort pour s'assurer qu'ils dormaient bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était là. Il jeta rapidement sa robe au loin et rampa dans le lit, entre Hermione et le mur. Il l'attira tout près de lui et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il laissa ses mains caresser son dos doucement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et sentit son odeur. Comme elle lui avait manquée. Une fois qu'il aurait reprit l'école, il s'assurerait qu'Hermione dorme avec lui tout le temps.

Hermione se déplaça dans son sommeil et mit son bras gauche sur son torse en laissant échapper un soupir. Voldemort sourit et se détendit. Il avait été si tendu la semaine dernière, mais tout disparu quand il l'eut enfin là, dans ses bras. C'était comme une drogue pour lui. Il s'endormit.

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Elle se sentait… mieux. Elle s'assit dans le lit et découvrit qu'elle était seule. Étrange … Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que quelque chose lui manquait ? Elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et se balança d'avant en arrière. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule ?

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et la routine commençait déjà à s'installer. Elle assistait à deux cours par jour. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être seulement assise, d'écouter et d'observer. Elle ne prenait pas de notes et ne faisait rien. Elle écoutait. Ses enseignants et ses camarades de classe lui envoyaient toujours des regards inquiets et elle détestait ça. Elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personne. Harry avait l'habitude de savoir à côté d'elle et de prendre des notes pendant les cours. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait une copie de ses notes et elle avait rit, surprise. Mais elle l'avait remercié et prenait ses notes à lui, sauf pour les cours de potion. Elle avait l'accès aux notes de Severus et elles contenaient plus d'informations que les notes d'Harry.

Une autre chose qui avait changé chez elle, était qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ni quand elle était en cours, ni quand elle se retrouvait avec ses amis. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle réparerait tout ça. Même si elle ne savait pas encore comme faire, elle ferait ça pour régler les choses au mieux. Sans sacrifier quelqu'un.

Elle se leva et s'habilla. C'était jeudi. Elle aurait métamorphose à onze heures et sortilèges à trois heures cette après-midi. Elle dormait d'habitude entre ses cours, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait mieux. Plus forte. Et seule. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule ? Severus avait été froid durant ses deux dernières semaines, mais elle l'avait à peine remarqué. Ils ne se voyaient presque pas, sauf quand ils dormaient. Mais ils essayaient de dormir aussi loin de l'autre que possible. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de parler à Ginny ? Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient compris qu'elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour rester avec eux, mais peut-être devrait-elle les rejoindre pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui ?

Elle mordit pensivement dans son sandwich. Elle prenait du poids. Elle pesait avant cinquante kilos. Maintenant elle pesait cinquante-sept kilos et demi ! Elle avait toujours besoin de prendre encore plus de poids, mais elle y travaillait. Au moins elle ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre désormais, plutôt à un mannequin modèle en sous poids.

Elle eut la soudaine envie de vomir. Elle arriva juste à temps à la salle de bains. Est-ce qu'elle était malade ? Elle se leva de la cuvette et se lava le visage à l'eau froide. Non, elle ne se sentait pas malade …

La réponse la frappa soudainement et elle gémit. Elle devait être enceinte ! Bien … De toute manière, ça avait été le but recherché … Elle se brossa les dents. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire un test de grossesse, juste pour en être certaine. Elle en demanderait un à Severus plus tard. Elle savait qu'il y avait des sorts pour savoir ce genre de chose…

Hermione soupira. Le pauvre enfant … Il n'était même pas né qu'il était déjà une excuse pour sa maman. Mais elle s'occuperait de cet enfant. Elle devait en prendre la responsabilité. Un enfant c'était très sérieux. Elle devrait faire la paix avec Severus avant que lui ou elle ne naisse… Ou divorcer et se trouver une autre maison peut-être. Ses parents l'aideraient, elle en était sûre. Mais d'abord la guerre devait cesser. Elle était bien trop impliquée pour rentrer chez elle maintenant.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un voudrait lui faire du mal. Voldemort avait dit qu'il ne lui nuirait pas. L'Ordre ne la blesserait pas non plus. Même s'ils découvraient ce qu'elle avait fait, ils ne blesseraient pas une femme enceinte. Si ? Non, elle ne pouvait voir quelqu'un comme Tonks ou Kingsley la jeter à l'intérieur d'une cellule à Azkaban alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais ils ne découvriraient jamais rien. Elle s'en assurerait.

Elle retourna à la cuisine. Elle avait encore faim. Son cours commençait dans une heure, elle avait le temps de manger.

Après un deuxième petit déjeuner rapide et un autre détour par la salle de bains, elle était prête. Elle prit son sac et quitta ses appartements. Harry et Ron étaient à l'extérieur de la salle de classe quand elle arriva, ils semblaient étonnés.

« Salut ! » Dit-elle

« Salut » Dit Harry. Ron ne la salua que d'un signe de tête. Il avait dit qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il lui avait dit et Hermione l'avait pardonné, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé beaucoup depuis.

« Tu sembles aller mieux aujourd'hui » Répondit Harry soigneusement.

« Je me sens mieux » Dit Hermione. « Je pense que je vous rejoindrai pour le déjeuner tout à l'heure, si vous êtes d'accords ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord » Sourit Harry. « Tu manques beaucoup à Ginny »

Hermione soupira. « Je sais … Elle me manque aussi »

« Mais nous comprenons que tu dois te reposer » Dit Harry rapidement.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement. « Oui … Je ne suis pas très présentable et très sociable en ce moment. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Severus alors que nous vivons ensemble »

Ron sourit. « Je pense qu'il était un peu grognon hier » Dit-il en essayant de briser la glace.

Hermione roula des yeux, mais sourit en réponse. « Peut-être qu'il était grognon car ce qu'ils voulaient t'apprendre l'ennuyait »

Ron feint d'être outré. « Pourquoi devrait-il avoir quelque chose contre moi ? Je fais mes devoirs presque chaque mois ! »

Hermione regarda derrière eux. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Ginny rit et Harry vira au rouge pivoine. Ron feignit de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Disons juste que l'amour est … super » Soupira Ginny, heureuse.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui était assis à la table des professeurs. Non, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui désormais. Elle l'aimait comme un ami, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si seule ?

« Super » Hermione leur offrit un sourire forcé. « Ron ça va, tu le prends bien ? »

« Hum ! … Non … Mais je m'en fiche… »

« Oh, tu trouveras toi aussi quelqu'un » Lui promit Ginny. Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent.

« Tu langes beaucoup, Hermione » Lui fit remarquer Harry après quelques minutes. « Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bon … »

« J'ai faim et … je dois manger pour deux maintenant … »

« C'est vrai … C'est juste assez bizarre que toi et Rogue vous … Ne le prends pas mal … Mais c'est très bizarre et assez difficile à imaginer pour nous » Dit Harry

« M'en parle pas » Dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Je crois que je ne le crois pas totalement moi-même encore »

« Tu vas déjà commencer à chercher un prénom pour le bébé ? » Dit Ginny en plaisantant.

« Pas du tout » Avoua Hermione en buvant un verre d'eau. « Je pense que j'irai dans ma chambre et que je vais aller dormir jusqu'au cours de sortilèges »

« D'accord. Ça fait du bien de te voir » Dit Ginny en l'étreignant.

Hermione l'étreignit en réponse, mais le sentiment de solitude ne disparut pas. « Je vous verrez tout à l'heure les garçons »

Harry et Ron lui firent un signe de la main. Elle quitta la grande salle et commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller jusqu'aux cachots.

« Tu sembles aller mieux à ce que je vois »

Elle tourna la tête et vit Severus.

« Je me sens plus forte » Dit-elle. « Et le bébé aussi »

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris. « Peut-être que je devrais faire un examen supplémentaire, juste pour m'assurer que tu es vraiment en bonne santé »

« Oui, ça serait bien »

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout avant de rentrer dans les appartements. Surtout parce qu'Hermione ne sortait que très peu des appartements, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres soupçonnes quelque chose. Severus ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre et elle se dirigea directement vers le salon. Une fois que la porte se referma, elle souffla de soulagement.

« Je pense que je suis enceinte. J'ai vomis ce matin, mais je suis certain que ce n'était pas parce que je suis malade »

« Nous allons voir. Va sur le sofa » Dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Hermione le fit et se déshabilla. Il l'aida à remonter sa chemise et plaça sa baguette magique sur son estomac. Il murmura quelque chose et il y eut un rougeoiement étrange autour de son estomac.

« Oui. Tu es enceinte » Confirma-t-il. Il regarda pensivement le mur derrière le sofa.

Hermione s'assit et remit sa chemise. « Quoi ? »

« Je sais que l'on est supposé avoir un enfant, mais … je ne pense pas qu'il métait venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant que j'allais être père »

« Je sais … je ne pensais pas que j'allais devenir mère alors que j'étais encore à l'école ! »

Severus soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Mais il arrive dans une période de notre vie très compliquée… Avec la guerre qui continue et … Nous vivons des vies très compliquées, Hermione »

« Je sais. Mais nous pouvons le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus soupira et resta silencieux.

« J'aurai souhaité que les choses se passent autrement » Dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimés. Ils ne se donnaient qu'un seul objectif : la mettre enceinte, car mon grand-père avait fait un mariage forcé … je … Parfois je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été préférable qu'ils ne se marient jamais … Ma mère n'était pas une femme forte, mais mon père a réussi à briser le reste de courage et de volonté qu'elle possédait jadis »

Hermione soupira et prit sa main. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous. Nous sommes amis. Nous nous respectons. Je ne te laisserais pas me briser »

« Je sais » Severus se leva. « Mais tu sais ce dont je suis capable de faire quand je suis en colère. Je ne veux pas te blesser mais … parfois je ne peux pas me contrôler »

« Je sais, Severus. Mais nous sommes amis »

Il rit ironiquement. « Oui. Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant de ce que j'ai. Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure. J'ai un cours à tenir »

Il quitta les appartements et elle continua à fixer la porte, pensive. Pourquoi avait-il … ? Non, il ne pouvait être … Pauvre Severus. Elle n'avait jamais prit en compte le fait qu'il puisse encore l'aimer, lui…

Oo°oO

Severus ne pouvait pas dormir. Hermione était déjà endormie quand il entra dans leur chambre à coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'ironie de cette histoire. Il avait aimé deux femmes … non, des jeunes filles, plutôt. La première lui avait été prise par son ennemi de toujours. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été un couple, mais … Elle savait à l'époque ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Et elle le quittait pour un Gryffindor.

Hermione était mariée avec lui et il l'aimait. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il pensait qu'elle l'aimait, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait simplement était un amant dans sa vie, rien d'autre. Il lui avait montré à quoi ressemblait l'amour au sens physique. Bien sûr elle avait prit ça pour de l'amour.

Condamné était l'homme qui mettait son cœur dans les mains d'une adolescente.

L'enfant dans son ventre compliquait encore plus les choses. Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était bien le sien ? Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il savait qu'elle était une très bonne menteuse. Et le seigneur des ténèbres avait pu la tromper. Severus en était sûr, il l'avait laissé vivre pour une raison toute particulière.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'occuperait de l'enfant. Et divorcer avec Hermione était maintenant hors de question. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre élever son enfant et s'il quittait Hermione, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était assez attirante pour se trouver très rapidement un autre homme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Une vielle jalousie le prit soudainement à la gorge. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, elle était sienne. Légalement. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un la prendre à lui. Pas comme Potter l'avait fait avec Lily. Hermione était sienne.

Sur ses pensées, il s'endormit, ses bras autour d'elle. Il se battrait pour elle.

**Oo°oO**

**A vous de juger si cela fini sur une note optimiste ou pas ^^ Moi je ne me prononce pas (silence radio) je ne peux pas sinon ça gâcherait tout ..**

**Gros bisous en tout cas et encore désolée**

**Le duo infernal**


	35. Cauchemars

Voldemort se réveilla, alors que les draps étaient imbibés de sa propre sueur. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Quelque chose avait mal tourné. Il était sûr que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

« Esméralda ? » Demanda-t-elle en secouant la petite forme à côté de lui. Faute de ne pas pourvoir avoir Hermione, il se contentait d'Esméralda dans son lit. Il n'était pas satisfait, mais c'était un exutoire temporaire.

« Tom » Répondit-elle, la voix enrouée.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Oui »

Il pouvait entendre des tremolos dans sa voix. C'était inhabituel. Il devait vraiment l'avoir blessée dans sa frustration. Il soupira et roula sur le côté pour se lever et aller chercher une potion contre la douleur. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marcher son don si elle avait mal. C'était stupide venant de lui de l'utiliser comme une vulgaire putain. Elle était bien plus importante pour lui que ça.

Il lui donna une potion contre la douleur qui l'a guérie rapidement.

« Merci » Dit-elle dans un soupir.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé » Dit-il honnêtement. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là »

« Vous êtes frustré de ne pas avoir la fille pour vous »

« Oui »

« Qu'avez-vous rêvé ? »

« Je ne sais pas … C'était … juste un sentiment. Quelque chose ne va pas »

Elle acquiesça, pensivement, ses yeux aveugles regardant le mur en face. « Oui … quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant … Je pensais qu'il avait été adouci par l'amour mais ça s'est métamorphosé en dominance. Il vous tuera si vous la touchez maintenant »

« Severus ? » Demanda Voldemort étonné.

« Oui. Il veut qu'elle l'aime de nouveau »

« Par Salazar. Mais il m'est trop utile pour que je le tue maintenant » Du moins pour l'instant.

« Alors vous ne pouvez pas toucher la fille »

« Mais je le ferai. Comment le plan marche-t-il ? »

« Le vieil homme est seul avec les autres enseignants et une poignée d'étudiants. Ils tomberont. Mais le vieil homme soupçonne quelque chose. Il connaît beaucoup trop de choses. Quand vous irez vous battre contre lui, vous devrez être prudent. Il pourrait connaître votre point faible »

« Mon point faible ? »

« La fille »

Il renifla. « Elle n'est pas mon point faible »

« N'essayez pas de vous tromper vous-même Tom. Vous savez qu'elle l'est »

« Tu veux que je te fasses de nouveau du mal ?! »

La réponse d'Esméralda ne tarda pas à venir, très calmement. « Je vous dis seulement ce que vous devez connaître »

Il soupira et ne répondit pas. Oui, il était hanté avec Hermione, mais … ça ne signifiait pas qu'il la laisserait l'affaiblir. Rien ne pourrait l'affaiblir maintenant. Il explorait de nouveaux pouvoirs chaque jour. Sa magie ne semblait pas avoir de limite maintenant. Et son corps était plus fort que jamais.

« Je ne peux pas dormir » Dit-il après seulement quelques secondes.

Esméralda ne répondit pas. Elle était déjà endormie. Probablement à cause de la potion. Il soupira et se leva en se vêtant d'une simple robe noire sur son corps nu. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque ? Il quitta sa chambre à coucher et descendit dans le hall pour aller vers la bibliothèque. Il passa devant la chambre de différents Mangemorts, mais ils étaient tout endormis. Sauf Bella. Il pouvait entendre des bruits provenant de sa chambre. Il avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un pleurait.

Curieux, il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Bella était assise, son dos contre la porte. Elle se balançait dans les deux sens, murmurant quelque chose. Il entra sans un bruit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Bella était très instable en ce moment. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas très intéressé par les problèmes des autres.

Il s'approcha tout près et vit sa baguette magique au sol à côté d'elle, mais elle semblait utiliser quelque chose d'autre. Quand il arriva debout derrière elle, il vit qu'elle se tailladait la jambe avec un couteau. Il la regarda, incrédule. De toutes les choses stupides à faire …

« Bella »

Elle laissa tomber le couteau et leva les yeux, des yeux sauvages. Elle semblait encore plus folle que d'habitude. La seconde d'après, elle était à genoux à ses pieds, étreignant ses jambes.

« Maître » Chuchota-t-elle

Il l'a fit lâcher prise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Bella … Que fais-tu ? »

Elle tressailli et lissa ses cheveux, en continuant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. « Tant de douleur … Elle ne partira pas »

Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant pourtant… Si ? Si… Après les viols répétés de son père. Elle s'était coupée aussi.

« C'est seulement dans ta tête, Bella » Dit-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux. « Nous en avons parlé quand tu es arrivée ici, tu t'en souviens ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça »

« Mais la douleur … Maître, vous ne comprenez pas … »

« Beaucoup de personnes ressentent de la douleur, Bella. Ils ne se tailladent pas pour autant ! »

« Je veux juste oublier … » Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, finissant sur le plancher.

Il soupira et caressa son dos. « Pourquoi n'évacues-tu pas la douleur sur quelque chose d'autre que ton propre corps ? Je peux te donner un Moldu si tu veux … »

« Je ne veux pas de Moldu » Siffla-t-il

Il devint froid. « Ne pousse pas ma patience trop loin, Bella »

Elle tressaillit de nouveau et se mit la tête sur le sol. « Pardonnez-moi, mon Maître … »

Voldemort soupira. « Je te pardonne, Bella. Mais tu dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir en mission quand tu es comme ça »

Elle se balançait toujours dans les deux sens.

« Que ferai-je de toi, Bella … ? » Il soupira et recommença à caresser son dos.

« Reprenez-moi près de vous » Marmonna-t-elle en relevant les yeux. « Faîtes-moi vôtre de nouveau »

Il soupira de nouveau. « Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis passé à autre chose, et tu devrais faire pareil toi aussi »

Elle pleura silencieusement et il se leva. Il perdait facilement patience avec elle.

« Reprends-toi, Bella » Ordonna-t-il en prenant le couteau au passage et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça maintenant ! »

Il quitta la chambre et fit disparaître le couteau de sa main alors qu'il marchait. Il devait faire quelque chose avec Bella. Autrement elle deviendrait un danger pour tout le monde.

Il entra dans sa bibliothèque et trouves quelques fidèles et notamment, Lucius et Antonin. Ils semblaient discuter de quelque chose de sérieux.

« Quelqu'un ne dort pas par ici ? » Demanda Voldemort

Les autres hommes se levèrent et le saluèrent alors qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux, écoutant leur discussion et leur demandant de quoi ils discutaient.

« Mon seigneur » Dit Lucius. « Antonin et moi discutions des dernières nouvelles du Ministère »

« Dis-moi tout, Lucius » Dit Voldemort avec un soupir en se versant un verre de lait. Il aimait particulièrement le lait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé forme humaine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en boire quand il était jeune. On permettait aux enfants de l'orphelinat de boire du lait à Noël. C'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'ailleurs. Après qu'il ait quitté l'école, il ne souvenait pas avoir bu du lait. Il avait réuni des disciples. Ils ne l'auraient pas respecté s'ils avaient vu qu'il buvait du lait pendant leur réunion.

Mais ce temps était révolu. Maintenant il pouvait boire autant de lait qu'il voulait. Et il le faisait.

« Une des nouvelles recrues des Aurors n'a pas respecté les normes que vous avez ordonné » Commença Lucius. « Nous étions sur le point de nous débarrasser d'elle comme nous l'avons fait avec les autres mais elle est partie. Nous avons réussi à intercepter un hibou qu'elle avait envoyé. Il était adressé à Dumbledore. Elle avait noté tout ce qu'elle avait vu au Ministère »

Voldemort bu son lait par à-coup, pensivement. « Son nom ? »

« Angelina Johnson. Diplômé l'année dernière de la maison Gryffondor. De bonnes notes et une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch. Elle aurait été une Auror ingénieuse si elle n'était pas si près de Dumbledore »

« Hum ! … N'était-elle pas dans l'Armée de Dumbledore qui était en fait l'idée de Potter, l'année dernière ? » Demanda Voldemort

« Euh … je n'ai pas fait de recherches approfondies… »

"Severus nous a donné les noms de ce groupe. Chacun des noms figurant sur cette liste doit m'être remis dans les plus brefs délais avant que je ne reprenne l'école. Je suis pourtant sûr de t'en avoir parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je dois avoir oublié … » Dit Lucius en s'inclinant jusque sur le tapis.

Voldemort le regarda fixement pendant un instant. Alors il prit sa baguette magique et le tortura pendant deux ou trois minutes. Lucius était couché sur le sol quand il en eut fini.

Voldemort se massa le front. « Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu ne dois pas oublier des choses comme ça ? Nous ne voulons personne près de Dumbledore ou d'Harry pendant notre opération » Il bu son lait et jeta un nouveau sort à Lucius. L'homme blond redevint fringuant et propre de nouveau, mais il tremblait toujours.

« Comment va ? » Demanda Antonin.

« En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix basse.

Antonin se recula, incertain. « Elle est la meilleure amie de Potter … Certains d'entre nous se demandent pourquoi vous la laissez venir ici … Ce n'est pas que nous mettons en doute vos actions, mon seigneur, nous sommes seulement confus »

Antonio savait toujours comment demander quelque chose sans mettre en colère Voldemort. Mais cette fois, Voldemort était en colère qu'il ose demander comment les choses se passaient avec Hermione.

« Je l'ai sous contrôle, Antonin, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Antonin le salua.

« Alors, qu'as-tu planifié de faire de cette fille, cette… Johnson ? » Demanda Voldemort

« Nous avons déjà des hommes qui la cherche » Dit Lucius d'une voix rauque. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

« Je suppose que je ne dois pas te rappeler quelle est la meilleure façon de retrouver la personne que tu souhaites ? » Demanda Voldemort

« Non, mon seigneur » Dit Lucius. « Nous avons deux personnes qui examinent son dossier. Nous avons déjà rendu visite à ses parents et toute sa famille, mais elle n'était pas là. Nous essayons maintenant de regarder vers ses amis les plus proches, mais certains d'entre eux sont toujours à l'école …"

« Tu as dis qu'elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec Dumbledore ? » L'interrompit Voldemort .

« Oui, mon seigneur »

"Alors elle essayera probablement de parler avec quelqu'un qui est près de Dumbledore, mais pas à l'intérieur de l'école. Quels sont ses amis qui sont dans l'ordre ? »

Antonin prit un dossier. « Elle était de la même année que Fred et George Weasley »

Voldemort tendit sa main et Antonin lui donna le dossier. Il y avait une photo de la fille et peu d'informations.

« Elle est jolie » Remarqua Voldemort. « Et une joueuse de Qudditich. Ils sont toujours populaires. Fred et George étaient aussi de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et maintenant ils possèdent un magasin de farces et attrapes … je veux que quelqu'un soit de garde à l'extérieur de ce magasin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre » Il ferma le dossier.

« Mais quelqu'un remarquera si quoi que ce soit arrive aux jumeaux Weasley » Remarqua Lucius. « Ils sont très populaires eux aussi »

« Et très ennuyeux » Ajouta Voldemort. « Personne ne sera étonné s'ils meurent. Mais nous ne planifions pas de les tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous planifions d'obtenir la fille avant qu'elle n'aille là où elle veut aller avant tout. Ramène-la-moi. Va maintenant »

Antonin aida Lucius à sortir de la pièce et Voldemort commença à se sentir somnolent. Il conjura une couverture et s'endormit.

_Il était assis sur une plage faite de sable vert. L'eau miroitait au soleil et il pouvait voir des bateaux au loin. Il se leva. C'était comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose. Il marcha lentement et regarda de haut les bougies posées ici et là sur le sable._

_« Tom ? » _

_Il se retourna) et vit une femme dans une longue robe blanche. « Maman ! » Cria-t-il, heureux, en courant vers elle. Il avait cinq ans. Mais quand il eut réussit à arriver à sa hauteur et qu'il essaya de l'étreindre, elle disparut._

_« Elle n'était jamais là pour nous » _

_Il leva les yeux et vit un homme à face de serpent venir dans sa direction. L'homme à face de serpent sourit d'un sourire très effrayant._

_« Pas vrai, Tommy ? Tu n'as pas de mère. Mais cela importe peu, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une mère. Les femmes sont seulement ennuyeuses et ne nous attirent que des ennuis de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? Elles sont seulement une distraction » _

_« Je veux ma maman » Dit-il à l'homme à face de serpent_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle »_

_« JE VEUX MA MAMAN ! »_

_L'homme à face de serpent disparut ensuite le décor changea. Il était debout sur un froid roché à l'intérieur d'une caverne. Le vent soufflait très fort et il tremblait. Quelqu'un criait._

_Il regarda autour de lui et il vit des femmes courir vers lui, criant furieusement. Une d'elle avait un couteau dans sa main … Il reconnaissait ce couteau … _

_« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS ME QUITTER » Cria-t-elle_

_Alors il y eut une lumière rouge venant de lui et les femmes tombèrent à terre, coupé en deux. Il se retourna et vit la figure d'une femme debout dans l'entrée de la caverne. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu tuer ces femmes effrayantes._

_« Maman ! » Cria-t-il, heureux en courant dans ses brase. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, il s'y jeta et … _

« Maître ? »

Il se réveilla et pointa sa baguette magique sur la gorge de celui qui avait osé le réveiller. Quand il vit qui s'était, il laissa tomber la baguette magique.

« Antonin. De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère »

« Vous aviez raison. Elle était déjà là avec les jumeaux Weasley. Nous les avons tous capturés … Mais ils ont réussi à blesser l'un d'entre nous »

Voldemort agita sa main. « Où sont-ils maintenant ? »

« Dans les cachots » Dit Antonin, perplexe en voyant la couverture et le fauteuil.

Voldemort fit disparaître la couverture. « Va t'en maintenant. J'irai leur rendre une petite visite »

Antonin le salua et quitta la pièce. Voldemort soupira et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était vraiment un rêve stupide. Tout le monde faisait des rêves stupides parfois non ? Et bien … Même lui s'y mettait.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et arriva dans les cachots. Il se guida grâce au son des cris perçants et entra dans une des cellules les plus grandes. Trois personnes étaient accrochées au mur. Deux d'entre eux criaient, en colère, tandis que le troisième criait lui aussi, mais de douleur. Un Mangemort la violait tandis que l'autre la maintenait à l'aide d'un sort. Pour une raison très obscure, cela mit Voldemort en colère. Il jeta un sort aux deux Mangemorts qui se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur comme des mouches.

« Jugson » Dit froidement Voldemort. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu aurais le droit de les « toucher ». Tu étais juste supposé les emmener ici, rien d'autre ! »

« Mon seigneur » les yeux de Jugson s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Elle a jeté un sort sur Macnair … »

« Je m'en contrefiche, maintenant sort. Je m'entretiendrai personnellement avec toi plus tard »

Les deux Mangemorts partirent et son regard se reporta sur la jeune fille, couchée sur le sol, à demi nue. Il soupira et fit arrêter le saignement entre ses cuisses. Ensuite il répara ses vêtements. Elle le regarda ensuite.

« Merci » Chuchota-t-elle

Voldemort inclina la tête et fit apparaître une très mince chaîne qu'il attacha autour de ses poignets. Il s'assit et regarda les trois prisonniers. Il s'en fichait un peu mais ils étaient apparemment très mal à l'aise. Avec un simple signe de la main, il les détacha du mur, mais ils gardèrent les chaînes. Ils étaient au moins capable de marcher, de s'asseoir et de se coucher maintenant s'ils le voulaient.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent fixement. " »Qui est vous ? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux

« Je suis Lord Voldemort » Dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Ce n'est pas possible » Dit l'autre jumeau. « Harry a dit que vous aviez une tête de serpent avec des yeux rouges ! »

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que Potter a besoin de nouveaux verres pour ses lunettes »

Ils le regardèrent, incrédules.

« Alors, maintenant que je me suis présenté, peut-être que vous pourriez faire de même tous les trois ? »

« Fred Weasley » Dit le jumeau de droite.

« George » Dit le jumeau de gauche et accessoirement le plus proche de la fille. « Et elle, c'est Angelina Johnson. Mais je présume que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Oui, mais nous sommes des gens civilisés »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » Demanda Fred.

« Vous deux, êtes ici par erreur. Nous sommes seulement intéressés par la fille, car elle en sait trop »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire du tord à tous les deux » Angelina commença à pleurer de nouveau. « Je suis désolée »

Voldemort fit un sourire mental. Il était si facile de jouer avec les autres au jeu de la culpabilité.

« Ca va aller, Angie » Dit George. « Ils nous auraient probablement pris de toute façon »

Angelina pleurait toujours. « Ne leur faite pas de mal s'il vous plaît »

Voldemort l'a regarda pensivement. « Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. D'abord, je veux savoir ce qui vous as fais vous enfuir de votre formation d'Auror »

« J'ai vu des Mangemorts là-bas. Un que je connais d'ailleurs. Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond quand mon enseignant lui a parlé comme s'ils étaient amis. Alors j'ai découvert que des Mangemorts étaient en réalité formés … C'est pourquoi je me suis enfuie »

C'était si facile d'obtenir la réponse que l'on voulait en jouant la carte du gentil-méchant. Peut-être ferait-il la même chose la prochaine fois. L'utilisation de l'endoloris nécessité une bien trop résistance du sujet et l'utilisation d'un couteau était … sale.

« Tout à fait compréhensible. Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dire çà à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Angelina regarda le sol. « Mais ça ne va … »

« Pour vous peut-être » Dit Voldemort raisonnablement. « Mais cela nous emmène à la question suivante. Que faisons-nous avec vous ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir … Mais je ne peux pas … » Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda les jumeaux. Il pouvait entendre le son de quelque chose qui bourdonnait, une chose magique. George tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

Voldemort s'avança vers lui et remonta sa main. Il y avait un anneau à son doigt et il bourdonnait. Il lui enleva et l'examina rapidement. Il transférait une impulsion magique … un dispositif de dépistage ? Voldemort siffla et força l'anneau à arrêter la transmission. Il arrêta de bourdonner.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il activé ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une vois menaçante.

« Assez longtemps » Dit George avec un sourire triomphant.

« Hum ! … » Voldemort réfléchit rapidement. Si c'était un dispositif de dépistage, ils viendraient bientôt. Si c'était quelque chose d'autre …

Il lança l'anneau en l'air et lui donna un ordre. Un rougeoiement fut visible et il put entendre sa voix propre et ensuite celle d'Angelina lui disant pourquoi elle est partie en courant. C'était un enregistreur! Et il avait fait partir les informations quelque part. Probablement à Dumbledore … Ce qui a signifié que Dumbledore savait pour les Aurors et où son siège social était.

Voldemort sourit. « Vous êtes intelligent, George. Je regrette que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tard, mais … je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas avoir tout ce que nous voulons, comme nous le voulons. Excusez-moi »

Il quitta les cachots et envoya un message grâce à la marque à tous ses Mangemorts.

Il était le temps de reprendre Poudlard…


	36. Prendre les choses en main

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée, mais étant en pleine préparation d'examen, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore pour vos revieuw, qui me font chaud au coeur !**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Léa & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"On n'attaque pas seulement pour faire du mal à quelqu'un, mais peut-être aussi pour le seul plaisir de prendre conscience de sa force." ... Friedrich Nietzsche **

**"Il est odieux de défendre et risible d'attaquer une société dont on profite." ... Jean Rostand**

**"La jaousie est comme un acide qui attaque d'abord le coeur du jaloux lui-même pour atteindre ensuite celui qu'il jalouse." ... Ostad Elahi**

**Oo°oO**

Severus se réveilla quand il sentit Voldemort l'appeler. Il jura et sortit du lit en mettant sa robe et son masque de Mangemort. Un moment plus tard, il était debout à l'intérieur du quartier général de Voldemort. Severus fronça les sourcils quand il vit tous les autres fidèles aussi présents.

« Mes chers fidèles ... » Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent la voix du magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il était debout sur une petite estrade, leur souriant. « ... C'est l'heure. D'une minute à l'autre, l'Ordre va arriver et détruire tout sur son passage, en ayant bon espoir de tous nous tuer. Nous irons à Poudlard et nous reprendrons l'école tandis qu'ils seront occupés ici. J'espère que vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Si vous ne le savez pas, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ici. Nous envahirons Poudlard dans dix minutes. Capturez tous ceux qui se battent contre vous. Apportez-les dans l'entrepôt et enfermez-les à l'intérieur. Stupefixaient les si vous devez vraiment le faire, mais ne leur faite pas de mal, enfin pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voulons pas causer le chaos. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et alla se poster à leurs positions. Severus resta. Son ordre à lui était d'emmener le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en regardant l'autre homme.

« Ne sois pas si inquiet, Severus, » Dit, souriant, le seigneur des ténèbres. « C'est un jour heureux ! Maintenant, nous allons reprendre l'école ! »

Severus acquiesça et prit la main de Voldemort. Si quelqu'un regardait le flux des transports magiques cette nuit, ils verraient seulement que Severus apparaître à l'école, et non accompagné.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe de Severus.

« Est-ce que Hermione est endormie ? » Demanda Voldemort, un peu trop désireux de savoir la réponse.

« J'espère que oui. » Dit Severus. « Nous devrions la laisser dormir … »

Voldemort ne l'écoutait pas ; il était déjà dans la chambre à coucher. Severus le suivit, en soupirant. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et ils virent un lit certes, mais vide.

« Hermione ? » L'appela Severus dans la salle de bain. Personne n'était là. Il alla dans la cuisine, mais elle n'était pas là-bas non plus. « Hermione ? »

Voldemort sentit quelque chose près du feu. « Quelqu'un a récemment utilisé de la poudre dans cette cheminée… »

« Hermione ne partirait pas. Quelque chose doit être arrivé. »

Voldemort acquiesça et quelque chose commença à tambouriner à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit le dispositif et sourit. « Je le savais »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai crée une bombe qui éclaterait une fois que tout les membres de l'ordre seraient à l'intérieur du siège social. Elle vient juste d'éclater, à l'instant. J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié … »

Severus le regarda, surpris. « Mais toutes vos affaires, mon seigneur ? »

« J'ai crée un autre sort il y a peu de temps qui me permettait d'emmener tout mon quartier général en un seul battement de cil. Tout que je possède est maintenant dans une maison secrète et dans un coffre-fort dont je suis le seule à posséder la clé. Tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter, je m'occupe de tout »

« Que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un réchappe à cette explosion ? »

« Certains de mes Mangemorts y travaillent en ce moment-même. Les survivants seront mis dans l'entrepôt. »

Severus acquiesça et Voldemort s'assit en fixant le feu intensément.

« Je pense qu'elle a été emmenée dans le bureau de Dumbledore » Dit-il. « C'est la dernière connexion que je pressens. »

Severus sourit « Nous allons donc lui rendre une petite visite ? »

« Peut-être que nous le devrions en effet. »

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle reconnut Dumbledore et qu'elle vit qu'il était assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne semblait pas content du tout.

« Venez avec moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Que … Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous expliquerai tout en chemin, mais pour l'heure, veuillez, s'il vous plait, m'accompagner jusque dans mon bureau. »

« Où est Severus ? »

« Avec Voldemort. »

« Oh … » Hermione se leva et serra la couverture sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore lui tendit une robe de sorcier et se retourna. Quand elle eut finit de la mettre, il l'emmena au salon et marcha vers le feu.

« Après vous, Mme. Rogue. » Dit-il

Hermione jeta un peu de poudre dans la cheminée et marcha à l'intérieur. La seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore l'a suivie.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, Hermione. »

Est-ce que c'était elle, ou alors Dumbledore était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ? Il semblait être très bouleversé ….

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle

« On peut dire ça comme ça … » Dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. « Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, Hermione. Il est très important que je parvienne à savoir ce que c'est »

Hermione regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée … »

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, » Dit Dumbledore froidement. « Voldemort a découvert que Severus était un espion. J'ai déjà envoyé l'Ordre à son QG. »

« Oh … » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Severus n'était pas un espion en vérité … « Il ne me parle pas de ce qu'il fait quand il est avec Voldemort … »

Dumbledore la regarda soigneusement et soupira. « Je suis vraiment peiné de vous entendre dire ça, Hermione … je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose plus tôt. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ma chère enfant, je sais que vous mentez. »

Hermione le regarda fixement.

« Je soupçonnais déjà que vous mentiez la dernière fois que nous avons parlé et maintenant je peux le voir dans vos yeux. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il avait lié ses mains et ses jambes.

« Je m'attendais à tellement plus venant de vous » Continua Dumbledore. « Mais Voldemort a toujours été doué pour séduire les gens et les faire tomber dans ses filets … Dites-moi ce que vous savez Hermione. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.

« Vous pouvez encore tout arranger, Hermione. » Dit Dumbledore avec impatience. « Dites-moi juste tout ce que vous savez à propos de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire ! »

« Je ne sais pas …, » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Et en ce qui concerne Severus ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Il a confiance en moi, je ne vous dirai pas ses secrets. » Dit Hermione. C'était vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'être en plein milieu de tout ce foutoir.

« Je suis désolé de l'entendre … Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dumbledore ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Hermione trembla. Et elle eut soudainement faim aussi.

« Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment enceinte ? » Demanda-t-il finalement

« Oui, je le suis. J'ai même vomi ce matin ! »

Dumbledore sourit tristement. « Legilimens ! »

Hermione n'était pas préparée à cette attaque directe. Elle essaya de fermer son esprit, mais elle était trop faible. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre avec la magie. Il cherchait les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Voldemort et elle put sentir sa surprise quand il les trouva.

Elle parlant Voldemort. Son dîner avec Voldemort et Bella. Voldemort debout devant elle, nu et avec symboles étranges sur son corps. Son réveil à côté d'un homme magnifique …

Dumbledore se sortit lui-même de sa tête avec un regard menaçant. Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Il m'a aidé quand vous, vous n'étiez pas là. Je l'ai aidé en retour. » Dit Hermione tranquillement.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela il l'a libéra et l'assit sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui est vous … ? » Commença par dire Hermione, mais Dumbledore mit sa baguette magique sur son estomac et murmura quelque chose. Il y eut un rougeoiement.

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais enceinte ! »

Il ne répondait toujours pas, il murmura quelque chose d'autre. Un sort.

C'était comme si quelque chose la coupait en deux et brûlait son estomac. Elle cria de douleur. La sensation brûlante disparut, mais elle criait toujours. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et quelque chose de froid se posa sur son ventre.

« Hermione ? Ma princesse ? Réponds-moi ! »

En respirant lourdement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Voldemort la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Elle commença à pleurer.

« J'ai mal … » Sanglota-t-elle

« Chut … Tout va bien maintenant … » Dit-il en caressant doucement son visage. Elle le cru.

Oo°oO

Quand Voldemort traversa le feu pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il entendit des cris perçants et avant même qu'il ne la voit, il sut que ses cris appartenaient à Hermione. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et projeta Dumbledore contre le mur, en commençant à guérir Hermione. Son estomac était gonflé et rouge. Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui était inconscient. Le vieil homme avait-il essayé de la tuer ? Alors pourquoi …

Voldemort regarda de nouveau Hermione. Non, pas elle. La chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Dumbledore savait tout … Il réussit à faire dégonfler son ventre ensuite il lança un sort de froid perpétuel dessus pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal.

« Hermione ? Ma princesse ? Réponds-moi ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait être morte de peur. Quand elle le vit, elle commença à pleurer. Il espérait que ça soit de soulagement.

« J'ai mal… » Marmonna-t-elle

Il allait tuer Dumbledore. Dumbledore n'aurait pas blessé Hermione sans raison, il devait tout savoir…

« Chut … Tout va bien maintenant … » Il caressa son visage et elle ferma les yeux.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Severus le regardait fixement.

« Attache-le et réveille-le. » Ordonna-t-il à Severus

L'autre homme acquiesça et regarda Dumbledore d'un regard meurtrier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se réveilla et ses prunelles étaient hagardes.

« Tom, » Dit Dumbledore « C'est trop tard. J'ai déjà envoyé l'Ordre à ton QG. »

« Je sais, vieux fou. » Dit en fronçant les sourcils Voldemort. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois ici ? Nous reprenons l'école. »

Dumbledore regarda Severus et arqua un sourcil. « Severus ? »

Severus croisa les bras « Il n'y a personne dans ce monde que je méprise autant que vous, Dumbledore. »

Le vieil homme agita la main et soupira.

« Professeur ! » La porte s'ouvrit et à la surprise de chacun, Potter se tint debout à l'embrassure.

Potter semblait être le plus étonné de tous. Il trimballa son regard de Severus à Voldemort, de Dumbledore attaché à Hermione couchée sur le bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que … » Commença-t-il par dire. Ensuite les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement.

Voldemort désarma Potter et Severus le retint par les bras. Il était près à tuer « le garçon qui a survécu » quand il entendit Dumbledore.

« Laisse-le partir ou je la tuerai, Voldemort. »

Voldemort se retourna et vit que Dumbledore avait réussi à se libérer et qu'il avait sa baguette magique dans le cou d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Potter, pommé.

« NON ! » Hurla Voldemort « Laisse-le partir, Severus. »

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir si Severus avait suivit son ordre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Hermione. Elle le regardait fixement, et la peur était visible dans ses yeux.

« Professeur, » Dit Potter en marchant pour se mettre à côté de Voldemort. « C'est Hermione ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

« Fais ce que je te dis, Harry. » Trancha Dumbledore. « S'il te plait, vas t'en ! »

« Mais … »

« Harry, » Dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Vas-t'en … s'il te plaît … »

Potter courut vers la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore regarda triomphant Voldemort qui prit d'ailleurs cette opportunité en le tuant d'un simple sort. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de nuire à Hermione. Il atterrit sur le sol, son sourire placardé sur son visage.

« Viens… » Marmonna Voldemort en s'adressant à Severus. « Nous avons des choses à faire … Ramène Hermione dans vos appartements et laisse-là là-bas … »

Severus acquiesça et aida sa femme à se lever du bureau. Hermione tressaillit de douleur et Voldemort voulu une fois de plus tuer Dumbledore. Quand ils partirent, il est sorti par l'escalier.

À l'extérieur de la fenêtre, le soleil se levait. Il ne rencontra personne dans les escaliers, ni dans les couloirs. Ses Mangemorts s'étaient battus avec des enseignants et des étudiants. Certains étaient au sol. Il pouvait voir Potter se battre avec Lucius et Drago.

Voldemort lança un sonorus et parla.

« BAISSEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT VOS BAGUETTES MAGIQUES. LA GUERRE EST FINIE. » Sa voix résonna dans toute la grande salle.

Il y avait un peu de combat. Mais quand les enseignants et les étudiants ont vu que les Mangemorts n'essayaient pas de leur lancer des sorts mais qu'au contraire ils ne faisaient que se protéger, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes magiques aussi.

« Comme je disais, » Dit Voldemort en continuant à marcher dans le couloir. « Dumbledore est mort. Je ne veux tuer personne. Si tout le monde va dans la grande salle et s'assoit bien gentiment, tout ira bien. »

La moitié des Mangemorts suivirent les élèves dans la grande salle. Les enseignants et les inconscients furent laissés derrière. Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Potter n'était pas parmi eux. Mais il ne renoncerait jamais. Voldemort regarda Lucius et Drago. Ils étaient, d'autre part, abasourdis le froid. Par Merlin. Potter était loin maintenant.

Voldemort regarda les autres toujours debouts. « Maintenant, je pense que je ferez ça de manière douce et indolore. Vous tous recevrez un collier. Il nous aidera à garder une trace de vos déplacements, juste au cas où vous prévoyiez de s'enfuir. C'est seulement provisoire. »

Tout le monde était trop embarrassé ou choqués pour quelque chose. Il attendit que chacun se soit fait mettre un collier par ses fidèles avant de reprendre. « Maintenant, mes Mangemorts emporteront les blessés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne les blesseront pas. Ils seront mis dans une maison avec d'autres … blessés. Je veux que vous alliez et réveillaient les étudiants qui ne sont pas là et que vous les emmeniez dans la grande salle. »

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à transporter les corps des blessés alors que les enseignants disparaissaient dans des directions différentes. Voldemort entra dans la grande salle et s'assit sur le siège du directeur. Il avait pris la vie de Dumbledore, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas prendre sa chaise aussi ?

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer et à s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Voldemort commença à réfléchir à son discours. Il avait besoin de leur expliquer ce qui allait arriver et qu'il ne voulait que personne ne se rebelle. Mais il ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Il voulait que cette prise de pouvoir soit rapide et indolore. Les personnes qui ont peur font souvent des choses inconsidérées et inconscientes. Et il pouvait sentir beaucoup de peur, de doute et de crainte de la part des élèves. Quand la grande salle fut enfin complète, il fit un geste de la main et deux de ses fidèles fermèrent les grandes portes. Aucun d'eux n'avait de masque. Ça ne servirait simplement qu'à encore plus faire peur aux enfants.

« Chers élèves de cette école, » Commença-t-il. « S'il vous plaît n'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons pris cette école mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il y aura forcément des châtiments qui vous seront infligés. La guerre est finie maintenant. Nous avons gagné. »

La peur était visible sur les visages de tous les élèves.

« Cela peut sembler étrange pour vous, mais nous avons en réalité gagné il y a longtemps. Nous avons contrôlés le Ministère pendant un an et personne ne s'en ai jamais plaint. La seule résistance était à l'intérieur de cette école, menée par Dumbledore. Je suis allé chez lui plus tôt ce matin pour m'expliquer avec lui et je l'ai trouvé en train de torturer un élève. Tristement, la paranoïa de Dumbledore s'était métamorphosée en folie. Il torturait une pauvre fille parce qu'il pensait qu'elle savait quelque chose sur moi. Elle ne savait rien. » Voldemort fit une pause, en soupirant. « J'ai réussi à l'arrêter, mais plutôt que me laisser le mettre en doute, il s'est donné lui-même la mort… »

Après cette dernière phrase, un Mangemort s'approcha de la table et se pencha par-dessus pour se rapprocher de son Maître.

« Tout le monde au quartier général est mort, mon seigneur. » Chuchota-t-il

Voldemort acquiesça et l'homme partit.

« J'ai peur d'avoir d'encore plus mauvaises nouvelles, » Dit Voldemort d'une voix triste. « La mort de Dumbledore a activé une bombe … l'Ordre du Phénix n'existe plus désormais … »

Un halètement général fut perceptible dans la salle et quelques élèves commencèrent à pleurer. Voldemort se leva.

« Apparemment il est tard … Retournez s'il vous plaît dans vos dortoirs… vos enseignants viendront vous donner plus d'informations plus tard. Je dois vous demander de ne pas vous enfuir. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tout sous contrôle, Poudlard demeure notre base avant de conquérir le monde. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers les enseignants qui s'occupaient des élèves et leur demanda de les suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, ses fidèles approchèrent.

« Assurez-vous que personne ne se rebelle et ne se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé ... » leur dit-il « Nous ne voulons pas que la vérité sorte d'ici. »

**Oo°oO**

**Les choses avancent et se mettent en place ... L'histoire se tisse et la fin se prépare ^^ mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore beaucoup de chapitres jusqu'au 51 ;) et pleins de rebondissements ... Mais chut ! ^^**

**Gros bisous surtout !**

**Amicalement ...**


	37. L'utile Ginny

**Salut tout le monde, je vous épargnerais mon bla bla, personne ne s'y intéresse et j'ai pas franchement les doigts pour ça (j'adore les aprem acro-branche -') .. Enfin je remercie tout de même toutes les personnes qui m'ont revieuwé, vous êtes mon seul salaire, sachez-le .. !**

**Bonne lecture surtout**

**Amicalement vôtre ...**

**Oo°oO**

**"Les bonnes idées n'ont pas d'âge, elles ont seulement de l'avenir" ... Robert Mallet**

**"Les choses les plus utiles sont les choses les plus évidentes. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre et dites sur un certain ton" ... Philip Roth**

**"Si on me coupe les ailes, j'irai à pied ; Si on m'ampute les jambes, je marcherai sur les mains ; pourvu que je puisse être utile" ... Istvan Széchényi**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione est couchée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et d'autres restaient au coin de ses yeux et tombaient parfois dans ses cheveux, mais elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il essayé de la tuer ? C'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Voldemort ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi injuste ? Elle avait toujours respecté Dumbledore, mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Severus le détestait.

« Là… Calme-toi » Elle put sentir quelque chose couler entre ses lèvres. Severus était revenu et lui donnait une potion.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et l'a bu. La douleur palpitante dans son estomac disparut.

« Le bébé va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle

Severus acquiesça « Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a sauvé en même temps que toi »

Hermione soupira. « Je suppose que je lui dois encore une fois la vie et que je devrais faire quelque chose pour lui en retour … »

« Je t'aurais sauvé moi aussi si j'avais été là » Dit Severus, un peu agressif.

Hermione prit sa main et sourit tristement. « Je sais, Severus. Je suis juste heureuse d'être encore vivante »

Severus caressa les quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. « Je le suis moi aussi … » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Hermione détourna la tête. Le geste était bien trop intime. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se sentirait mal ensuite.

Severus soupira. « Je souhaite que tu me donnes une deuxième chance »

« Je suis désolée » Dit-elle, mais elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle était désolée.

« Je pense que je dois aller voir les autres professeurs » Dit Severus froidement. « Si je connais aussi bien que je le pense le seigneur des ténèbres, je pense qu'il va vouloir parler à tout le monde… »

A peine eut-il fini que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre « Severus ? » C'était Voldemort.

Severus soupira et embrassa le front d'Hermione. Elle put le voir le saluer dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma. Elle ferma les yeux, mais une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« La potion de Polyjus, marche comme un charme décidément »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le seigneur des ténèbres était débout dans l'embrassure.

« Voldemort … Mais … Qui était avec Severus ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et s'assit au bord du lit. « Le seul serviteur en qui j'ai confiance et qui saura exécuter comme je le souhaite mes ordres. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à dire et ce qu'elle veut que je dise »

« Elle ? »

Il rit et regarda à côté d'elle sur la table de nuit. « Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? »

« Non, pas du tout … Je suis juste étonnée. Je suppose que ce n'est pas Bella »

« Non, ce n'est pas Bella. Les gens le remarquerait »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez d'autres favorites dans vos rangs »

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et lui parla directement dans l'oreille. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, princesse »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Voldemort embrassa son oreille et posa une main sur son estomac. Il commença à le caresser. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore a essayé de me tuer … » Marmonna-t-elle. « Et que vous m'avez sauvé »

« Je t'ais déjà dit que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance Dumbledore … » Marmonna Voldemort en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Hermione ferma les yeux de nouveau. Ses lèvres envoyèrent des frissons partout dans son corps, stimulant ses zones sensibles. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre follement.

« Que faites-vous ? » Chuchota-t-elle

« Je te consoles » Dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. « Tu as eu une journée difficile … » La main sur son estomac remonta vers son sein. Elle gémit doucement, mais la main remonta jusqu'à son cou et se perdit dans ses cheveux pour revenir derrière sa nuque. Il lui releva la tête et put donc récupérer sa main qui était en dessous d'elle. Alors sa main se posa sur sa hanche.

« Mais je vous déteste … » Marmonna-t-elle

« Tu continues encore à me dire ça … Mais je ne sais pas qui tu essayes de convaincre maintenant … » Il la mit sur le côté et elle se retrouva face à lui. Sa jambe se posa près de la sienne et elle put sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ils sentirent leur désir s'attiser en sentant le souffle de l'autre mourir sur leur lèvre, attendant un baiser qui ne venait pas.

« Mais c'est la vérité … Vous m'avez trompé et … »

« Chut … ça importe peu ce que j'ai fais … Rappelles-toi que je sais ce que tu ressens… Et tes sentiments me disent que tu veux que je t'embrasse »

Hermione soupira et sa main trouva l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit. Il y arriva rapidement et quand il déposa sa main chaude sur sa peau nue, il put sentir comme une onde de choc la traverser. Elle aspira l'air et il prit cette occasion pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils gémirent tous deux au contact et il appuya son corps contre le sien alors qu'il passait son bras derrière son dos. Elle caressa son dos en réponse et il approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se combattirent, mais il gagna. Il grignota délicatement sa langue avec ses dents. Hermione gémit et elle accrocha ses mains à ses cheveux … Il avait de si beaux cheveux. Si épais et si doux, pas du tout comme Severus …

Oh. C'est vrai … Severus. Son mari. Elle ne devrait pas embrasser un autre homme … Même s'il embrassait comme un dieu. Elle soupira et prit l'initiative de briser le baiser, mais il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Elle releva la tête et sa tête se retrouva contre son menton.

« Je suis toujours mariée » Murmura-t-elle. « Il m'aime. Ce n'est pas juste »

« Peu m'importe » Dit Voldemort en retenant son souffle. « Je te veux. »

« Je ne veux pas le blesser »

« Je pourrais m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus venir te voir »

Hermione leva des yeux pleins de crainte vers lui. « NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

Il sourit. « Au moins tu ne nies pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous … »

Elle gémit. « Je vous déteste »

« Non tu ne me détestes pas. Tu essayes seulement de te convaincre que tu éprouves ce dégoût à mon égard. Ça serait plus simple si tu ne te battais pas contre ce sentiment qui grandit en toi »

« Mais … vous êtes mauvais »

« Tout est relatif, miss » Ronronna-t-il en recommençant à caresser son sein. « Certaines personnes diraient que ce que nous faisons est… mauvais et coupable. Moi je dis que ça peut être le commencement de quelque chose de très bon pour nous deux »

« D'accord » Dit Hermione dans un halètement. « Votre jeu favori est de rendre toutes choses mauvaises, bonnes … »

Il rit sous cape et captura ses lèvres de nouveau tandis que son pouce caressait son mamelon d'une façon exquise et incroyable. Hermione suça sa lèvre inférieure en réponse et il gémit.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? »

Hermione s'affola et le repoussa alors qu'il tomba du lit. Alors elle s'assit et gémit quand son estomac commença de nouveau à lui faire mal.

« Hermione ! »

« Ginny » Marmonna Hermione en regardant Voldemort. Il se leva du sol, une expression de profonde irritation sur son visage. « Désolée »

Il grogna et alla ouvrir la porte. Hermione soupira quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Miss Weasley » Dit Voldemort

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Hermione pouvait entendre de la colère dans la voix de Ginny.

« Ginny ! » L'appela-t-elle. « C'est bon »

Ginny marcha à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher, lança un regard soupçonneux à Voldemort. Elle s'assit sur le lit et elle prit la main d'Hermione, regardant toujours Voldemort.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Voldemort » Siffla Ginny.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil « En chair et en os »

« Ginny » Dit Hermione en tenant fermement sa main. « C'est bon ; il m'a sauvé la vie alors que Dumbledore voulait me tuer »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « Alors Dumbledore a vraiment attaqué quelqu'un ? »

Hermione commença à sangloter. « Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a traîné à l'intérieur de son bureau et a commencé à m'interroger au sujet de Severus. Je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre … Donc il a forcé la barrière de mon esprit et ensuite il m'a attaqué ! Je pensais sérieusement que j'allais mourir »

Ginny ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, mais elle l'étreignit. « Oh, Hermione. Je suis désolée »

« J'avais si peur … » Murmura Hermione. « Et le bébé … »

« Le bébé va bien ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Severus m'a donné quelque chose qui s'assurera qu'il n'est aucun préjudice »

Ginny regarda Voldemort de nouveau. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir compris pourquoi il est là »

Voldemort, qui s'était assis sur la chaise, semblait étonné. « Moi ? Oh, je viens de prendre Poudlard et je serai le nouveau directeur. Je m'assurais juste que Mme. Rogue soit en bonne santé »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je peux être gentil dans mes bons jours »

Ginny renifla. « Vous ne pouvez pas me tromper, Riddle. Vous êtes toujours quelque part quand vous savez que la situation peut vous apportez un quelconque intérêt, je le sais ça »

Voldemort haussa les épaules.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Harry ? » Demanda Hermione, regardant Ginny.

« J'ai vu qu'il se battait après qu'il soit revenu de Dumbledore … et ensuite il n'était plus là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

Voldemort soupira « J'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans ce bureau. J'ai trouvé Dumbledore qui essayait de tuer Mme. Rogue. J'ai réussis à le mettre hors d'état de nuire et c'est là que Potter est arrivé. Dumbledore a mit sa baguette sur la gorge de et a dit qu'il la tuerait à moins que je laisse Potter s'en aller. Bien sûr j'ai laissé Potter s'en aller. Quand Dumbledore a vu que je faisais ça, il s'est tué avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'interroger »

Ginny grimaça. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Vous avez voulu tuer Harry depuis qu'il est bébé »

« Donc vous ne pensez pas qu'un homme peut changer ? Potter n'est plus sur ma liste des choses à faire désormais »

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue et elle regarda Hermione, mais elle avait très sommeil.

« En parlant de changements, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi cette nouvelle apparence ? Harry a dit que vous ressembliez à un serpent »

« J'ai réussis à changer cet état de fait. Me réincarner dans un nouveau corps a été tout un processus … je vous promets, c'est le vrai moi que vous avez devant les yeux »

C'était effrayant de voir comment il pouvait facilement mentir. Hermione bailla.

« Et maintenant, je pense que Mme. Rogue veut dormir. Je dois vous demander de partir, Miss Weasley »

Ginny regarda Hermione qui acquiesça.

« Je vais très bien » Lui promit-elle

« Bien … je reviendrai demain … » Ginny l'étreignit de nouveau et suivit ensuite Voldemort en dehors de la pièce. Le sommeil rattrapa Hermione quelques secondes plus tard.

Oo°oO

Les jours suivant l'attaque de Poudlard furent assez chaotiques. Les enfants voulaient parler à leurs parents, mais ce n'était pas permis à cause "de l'insécurité de la chose". Les professeurs devaient calmer et rassurer les élèves alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Voldemort venait les voir un par un tous les jours, au moins trois fois, en les assurant que rien n'arriverait, qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici et que tant qu'ils suivraient ses ordres, tout irait bien. La guerre était finie, ils devraient fêter ça ! Mais même si tout le monde était quelque peu calmé par le petit discours du seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'avaient pas envie, eux, de fêter ça.

Hermione dormait la plupart du temps, rêvant de rêves érotiques mettant en scène Voldemort. Elle était sûre qu'il se jouait d'elle à l'intérieur même de son esprit, mais elle se sentait toujours très coupable quand elle voyait Severus. Bien qu'ils ne se voient pas très souvent. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire et elle feignait d'habitude d'être endormie quand il rentrait à la maison. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le reste des élèves non plus. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir trahis.

« Tu ne récupéreras jamais de force si tu t'obstines à ne vouloir rien faire pour que cela change » Lui dit Severus, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés.

« Je sais. Je suis juste très fatiguée »

« Non, tu te caches »

Hermione se retourna vers le mur. « Je veux dormir »

Severus s'assit dans le lit et il contourna le lit pour la regarder intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Ce n'est pas toi ! »

Elle put sentir les larmes couler, mais elle réussit à se calmer. Il regardait fixement ses yeux baignés de larmes, et c'était comme s'il voulait voir dans son âme.

« Je les ai trahis » Dit-elle finalement. « Ginny, Ron et Harry … j'ai aidé Voldemort à réaliser ce pourquoi il s'est tant battu … je lui ais donné ses nouveaux pouvoirs ! »

« Oui, mais tes amis ne sont pas blessés. M. Weasley est revenu hier soir. Lui et Miss Weasley étaient ici, et m'ont demandé de te voir. Ils sont inquiets. Et je le suis aussi ainsi que … Le seigneur des ténèbres »

« Je parie qu'il l'est » Murmura Hermione. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses distances avec lui. Elle n'arrivait plus à être froide et distante. Ça la troublait de ne pas pouvoir retrouver cette froideur d'antan.

Severus mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? »

Hermione déglutit. « Je ne sais pas … C'est juste … lui »

« Tu as le béguin pour lui maintenant ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix dure

« Je … » Hermione essayait de baisser les yeux pour ne plus rencontrer son regard, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. « Je le déteste … »

« Mais tu veux l'avoir dans ton lit ? Dis-moi la vérité »

« Je … » Hermione respira à fond et le regarda dans les yeux. « Oui. Je le veux dans mon lit. Je sais que c'est dégoûtant. Je sais qu'il a deux fois ton âge et je sais qu'il est maléfique. Mais il m'a transformé en glaçon et je le déteste »

Severus la laissa partir et remonta dans le lit. « Tu as raison, c'est dégoûtant. Et tu es tordue. Pourquoi tu aimes autant les Mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas sain »

Hermione s'assit. « Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi tu m'aimes autant toi ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Toi et Voldemort m'avait forcé à vous aimer. Je ne voulais épouser personne moi ! »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et la regarda. « Je crois bien me souvenir que tu ne t'es plus plainte de ce mariage quand nous avons commencé à faire l'amour ensemble. Peut-être que tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était d'un étalon et non d'un homme ! ». Elle se leva.

« Et tu penses être celui-ci ? » Demanda Hermione en revenant vers le lit. « Tout ce que tu aimais en moi, c'était le fait que j'avais un trou dans lequel tu pouvais te vider ! »

« Peut-être parce que ce trou, lui, ne parle pas autant que toi ! »

« Oh ! » Hermione avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Je te déteste ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne baisons-nous pas alors ? Tu veux baiser le seigneur des ténèbres, pas vrai ? Et tu clames haut et fort que tu le détestes pourtant ! »

« Arrête ça ! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je ne t'aime plus ! C'est tout ! Et tu deviens fou ! »

« Non, je suis juste fou parce que ma femme est assez stupide pour vouloir baiser avec le seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Hermione sentait que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Peut-être que je pourrais lui accorder mon corps pour « baiser » en échange d'un papier de divorce concernant notre mariage ! »

« Peut-être devrions-nous faire l'amour tous les trois alors ! »

« TRES BIEN ! » Hermione sortie comme un ouragan de la chambre et courut jusque dans le salon. Elle était sur le point de jeter un peu de poudre dans la cheminée quand Severus l'a souleva de terre par derrière.

« LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

« Non » Dit-il à voix basse. « Si tu vas le voir ce soir, ce n'est même plus la peine de revenir. Parce que tu ne pourras plus rentrer ici. Si je découvre que vous avez fais l'amour ensemble, cela ne m'importera plus. Je le tuerai. Ou je mourais en essayant ! »

Il la laissa reposer ses pieds sur le sol. Elle se retourna et le regarda fixement. Il semblait mortellement sérieux. Hermione déglutit et revint près du feu. Elle leva la main et jeta la poudre dans la cheminée. Elle marcha dans le feu.

« Tour de Gryffondor » Chuchota-t-elle.

Severus semblait revivre.

Hermione arriva dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était vide. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et se rendit compte qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit. La lune brillait par les grandes fenêtres. Les fenêtres … ça lui manquait de ne pas voir le jour…

Dans un sanglot silencieux, elle monta l'escalier jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles et entra dans celui des cinquièmes années. Le lit de Ginny était le plus proche de la porte. Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds et tira les rideaux.

« Ginny ? » Chuchota-t-elle

Elle se réveilla quand elle la secoua. « Hermione ? »

« Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Ginny se mit sur le côté et Hermione put s'asseoir. Alors elle prit sa baguette magique et jeta un sort d'assurdito pour que les autres filles du dortoir de les entendent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Ginny en regardant Hermione se coucher dans son lit.

Hermione commença à sangloter. « Je ne l'aime plus »

« Rogue ? »

« Oui ! Mais il m'aime … et tout est si embrouillé dans ma tête. Il a découvert que j'avais le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre et lui … Il a dit des choses horribles … »

« Tu as le béguin pour qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas important … Il est trop protecteur … Il a dit qu'il allait tuer l'autre homme si j'allais chez lui. Donc je suis venu ici »

« Oh, Hermione » Dit Ginny en l'étreignant. « Il est juste triste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas »

« Alors pourquoi il ne peut pas juste pleurer comme les autres ? » Murmura Hermione

« Parce que c'est un homme. Il ne sait probablement pas comment pleurer … »

Hermione sanglota plus fort. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'inquiète pour lui … J'attends son enfant! Je ne peux pas le quitter, même si Voldemort le permettrait »

« Pourquoi le permettrait-il ? »

« Parce qu'il est le leader maintenant … je suppose qu'il est responsable de beaucoup de choses. Et c'est sa faute depuis le début »

« Oui … » Soupira Ginny et Hermione décida de parler de quelque chose d'autre.

« Comment va Ron ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu ? »

« Il va très bien … Il a séjourné quelques jours à l'hôpital. Il a dit qu'ils étaient gentils et qu'ils s'occupaient bien de lui et ensuite ils l'ont ramené ici. Mais je pense qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose. Il dit qu'il est heureux que la guerre soit finalement terminée et qu'il ne peut pas croire que Dumbledore jouait un double-jeu »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Non … Apparemment, ça ne lui fait rien que Riddle soit le nouveau directeur »

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles Riddle ? » Demanda Hermione, confuse.

« Parce qu'ils nous parlent comme si nous étions des abrutis… Il ne mérite pas mon respect mais … Tu penses que je devrais l'appeler Voldemort ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aime être appelé Riddle… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aime être appelé « Seigneur » ou « Monsieur » … »

Ginny rit un peu nerveusement. « Il est dangereux. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui … je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant … il est si puissant »

« Harry est toujours quelque part » Dit Ginny, pleine d'espoir. « Peut-être qu'il créera un groupe de résistants ? »

« Peut-être … »

Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déceler, Hermione ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse les sauver désormais … Voldemort était bien trop puissant. Et tout ça, à cause d'elle …

**Oo°oO**

**Les sentiments d'Hermione qui jouent au yoyo .. Une Ginny compréhensive ... Un Harry dans la nature ... Un Voldemort protecteur certes, mais en vu de quel but ? ... Que de questions, que de questions ...**

**J'espère vous revoir au chapitre suivant ;)**

**Bisous tendres**


	38. Le nouveau directeur

**Coucou tout le monde ! Du nouveau chapitre en veux-tu en voilà ! =) J'ai du temps de libre et bien sur je me suis dis que rien n'était meilleur que de poster un nouveau chapitre pour mes lecteurs adorés ^^**

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, vous êtes mon seul public critique .. Beaucoup d'entre vous me peint le portrait d'une Hermione candide, voire totalement à côté de la plaque concernant la personne la plus mauvaise dans l'histoire ... Ce chapitre ne vous donnera malheureus****ement pas tords .. **

**Je souhaite tout de même que vous ayez la plus agréable des lectures possibles !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor ..**

**Oo°oO**

**"Vanité que vouloir changer le monde. Le monde change à son heure, malgré ceux qui veulent le changer." ... Robert Marteau**

**"La plupart des gens passent leur vie en cherchant toujours quelque chose d'autre, ils traversent l'existence persuadés que leur objectif est fort lointain alors qu'autour d'eux se trouve tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour atteindre leur but." ... Fun-chang**

**"Qui veut changer trouvera toujours une bonne raison pour changer." ... André Maurois**

**Oo°oO**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle était. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plus lumineuse et le corps à côté d'elle était plus petit qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se retourna et sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose de doux. Hum ! … Où était-elle?

« Hermione, je t'aime c'est vrai, mais seulement comme amie. Donc tu pourrais enlever ta main de ma poitrine s'il te plait ? »

Hermione rougit et se recula dans le lit. « Désolée, Ginny … je ne voulais pas… »

Ginny sourit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Elles furent interrompues par une personne qui tira brusquement les rideaux.

« Merde ! » Marmonna Ginny « J'ai oublié ! »

« Qu'avons-nous ici…? » C'était une vieille femme aux cheveux bruns qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. « Tout le monde, sauf les couples mariés, doivent dormir dans leur propre lit. C'est la règle ancestrale de cette école ! »

« Madame Toulouse, s'il vous plaît, Hermione était triste et … » Essaya d'argumenter Ginny.

« Pas d'excuses, Miss Weasley. Gardez-les pour le Directeur. Venez avec moi »

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et suivirent la vieille dame. Hermione remarqua que la femme se tenait très droite et elle se demanda si elle portait un corset.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ginny d'une voix basse.

« J'ai oublié de te dire, ils vérifient les dortoirs chaque soir et chaque matin pour « être sûrs que nous allons bien ». Mais je pense qu'ils s'assurent seulement que personne ne s'enfuis d'ici ! »

« Oh … Donc c'est un peu comme une bonne ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'elle est un peu vieux jeu si tu veux mon avis. Elle n'a pas dû être étudiante pour réagir comme ça, c'est sûr ! »

Hermione sourit alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Elle voulait arrêter et faire une pause. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on ne bougeait pas assez … Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit sa robe de sorcière ? Bien sûr, sa chemise de nuit n'était en aucun cas indécente, mais il faisait froid.

Ils arrivèrent à la vieille statue qui masquait l'entrée dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Révolution » Dit Mme. Toulouse alors que la statue s'inclinait et laissait découvrir un escalier en spirale.

Hermione roula des yeux. Voldemort savait comment bien choisir un mot de passe. … vraiment … "Révolution", c'était tellement … lui !

La femme frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » Répondit calmement Voldemort.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été si fatiguée après la promenade, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter de ce que ferait Voldemort une fois qu'elle serait devant lui.

Mme. Toulouse ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent toutes trois dans le bureau.

Hermione arqua un sourcil quand elle vit les peintures. Quand ce bureau avait encore été celui de Dumbledore, il y avait beaucoup de livres, et cela partout, mais rien d'autre. Voldemort avait changé les couleurs de la pièce. Vert et d'argent – il fallait s'en douter - et il y avait de grands rideaux verts cachant les vitraux des fenêtres. Au lieu du phoenix qui trônait habituellement sur son perchoir, il y avait quatre serpents différents à même le sol. Ils étaient près de la fenêtre, car ils aimaient le soleil. Ou alors sur une étagère à livres. Ils glissaient sur le sol et le dernier des quatre se logeait derrière le siège du directeur, qui lisait quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider malheureusement, c'est qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un serpent désormais …

Sans attendre une réponse positive de sa part, Hermione prit la liberté de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait faim.

Mme. Toulouse lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Voldemort.

« J'ai trouvé ces deux filles dans le même lit ce matin. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé leur … position fortement inopportune. »

Voldemort leva les yeux, surpris. « Deux Filles ? » Quand il vit Hermione et Ginny, il rit.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à celle-là » Dit-il en essayant de se contrôler. « Merci, Mme. Toulouse. Je m'en occupe. »

La vieille dame acquiesça et après avoir jeté un énième regard courroucée aux jeunes filles, elle partit.

Voldemort laissa choir sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Hermione, les yeux à demi-clos. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de ses drôles de demande des femmes enceintes, Mme. Rogue, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que vous aviez des amis aussi … prêts à vous aider …. » Il regarda Ginny.

« Il n'en ait rien monsieur … » Dit Ginny. « Nous étions juste en train de dormir. »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien sûr que vous étiez en train de dormir. Néanmoins, tout le monde dans cette école possède un propre lit, où il doit dormir chaque soir. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Weasley. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« En ce qui concerne Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny

Voldemort lança un regard dur à Hermione. « Puisque Mme. Rogue semble être assez en forme pour faire des visites nocturnes dans un autre lit que le sien, je suppose qu'elle est assez en forme pour parler de son travail scolaire. »

Ginny regarda Hermione, qui haussa les épaules. Elle acquiesça et n'oublia pas de dire avant de passer la porte « Merci, monsieur. »

Quand la porte se referma derrière Ginny, Voldemort regarda Hermione.

« Tu sais … je t'aurais permis de venir dans mon lit si tu avais voulu dormir quelque part … »

Hermione rougit. « Je sais que vous l'auriez fait. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es allée voir Miss Weasley ? »

« Parce que j'avais besoin de réconfort. »

« J'aurai pu te le donner … » Voldemort se leva de sa chaise et se posta debout devant elle, s'appuyant contre son bureau. « Et je suis sûr que Severus l'aurait lui aussi fait… Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec ton si tendre mari ? »

Elle baissa les yeux « Je ne veux pas en parler »

« Des ennuis au paradis ? » Dit-il, ironique.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quand ma vie a été un paradis là ! » Dit-elle, affligée.

« Oh … Donc vous vous êtes disputés et tu es partie voir Miss Weasley … »

« Oui »

« Regarde-moi »

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra son regard intense.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Affamée et affaiblie » Dit sincèrement Hermione.

« Bon, je peux m'occuper d'une de ces choses déjà » Il alla dans une armoire fait de chêne et l'ouvrit. Il prit quelques affaires et les disposa sur la table. Elle vit que c'était de la nourriture. Des fruits, des céréales et du lait. Il sourit face à son regard affamé et transforma son stylo en un plateau. Il mélangea ses céréales avec des bananes, de la poire et des raisins. Quand ça fut fait, il rajouta du lait et lui donna.

« Merci » Marmonna-t-elle en commençant à manger.

« Ça me manque de ne pas te voir manger » Dit-il en l'observant mâcher ses fruits.

Elle avala. « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il acquiesça. « Et ça me manque de ne pas te voir nue… »

Elle rougit et regarda son bol de céréales multi fruits. Elle continua à manger. Il ne dit rien, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. C'était très intimidant.

Quand elle eut fini, il fit disparaître le plateau.

« Bon alors … » Dit-elle en se levant. « Merci pour la nourriture, je suppose que je vais rentrer maintenant… »

« Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part » Il attrapa son poignet et l'a fit tourner sur elle-même « Nous devons parler tous les deux »

Ses mains étaient autour de sa taille et il sentait doucement ses cheveux ?

« Mais … » Hermione trembla alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, et l'attira sur ses genoux.

« Tu as froid » Marmonna-t-il en enroulant sa robe autour de son corps.

« C'est bon … »

« Non, je ne veux que tu prennes froid » Il l'attira par la taille pour qu'elle se colle à lui et il put sentir qu'elle était maigre pour une femme enceinte.

« Là… Viens … »

« Ce n'est pas bien » Marmonna-elle

« Pas encore, princesse » Sa voix était pleine de promesses mais elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait vraiment.

« Je suis mariée ! »

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois … » Il sourit et embrassa son front.

« C'était juste un … « Merci » pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors nous pourrons appeler celui-ci … Merci pour m'avoir donné à manger ce midi » Il pencha sa tête vers elle et captura ses lèvres.

Hermione essaya de se libérer, mais il la retenait bien trop fermement. Donc elle resta, là, sans bouger, ses lèvres scellées.

Voldemort soupira, mais lâcha ses lèvres. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste apprécier ? L'homme le plus magnifique sur terre veut t'embrasser et toi tu refuses, par Salazar ! »

« Oh, je suis terriblement désolée si je vous ais blessé dans votre orgueil M. Narcisse » Murmura-t-elle « Mais je suis mariée et je ne veux pas le tromper ! »

« Très bien … » Murmura Voldemort, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant « Donc je suppose que nous devrions parler de ton emploi du temps ? »

« Oui »

Il commença à caresser son dos et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se détendre.

« Je pense que tu devrais commencer à t'exercer sur de simples sorts au début de la semaine qui arrive. Je peux sentir ton flux magique, même s'il est encore faible »

« Vous pouvez le sentir ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis. Mais tu devras faire quelques exercices de remise en forme aussi … La magie n'est pas puissante si le corps est affaiblit »

« Oh … je sais. Je suppose que je peux commencer par certaines choses que Bella m'a montrées ? »

« Oh … Bella … oui »

« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle est … occupée … Elle est un peu … folle »

« Plus que d'habitude ? »

« Oui »

« Je la plains »

Il soupira. « Moi aussi »

« Vous la plaigniez ? »

« … Peut-être pas, mais elle était utile dans son temps. Maintenant je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne se tue pas elle-même ! »

« Vous êtes impitoyable … » Murmura Hermione en touchant inconsciemment son torse.

« Pas vraiment » Marmonna-t-il. Elle pouvait sentir le bout de son nez dans ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se leva.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, je pense que je vais m'en aller » Dit-elle

Voldemort soupira, et pencha sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Je t'aurai, Hermione. Et tu ne peux pas nier que toi aussi tu le veux »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner et de jeter un peu de poudre dans feu. Il était temps de parler avec son mari. Elle ne vit pas Voldemort sourire diaboliquement dans son dos.

Oo°oO

Severus regarda sa femme disparaître et se repassa ce qu'elle avait dit : tour Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas allée voir Voldemort. Il regarda fixement le feu pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle gémit. Comment avait-il pu lui dire toutes ces choses ? Il ne voulait pas dire ça, il l'aimait.

Bon … Bien sûr, elle était ennuyeuse … Et elle avait un talent fou : le rendre jaloux au-delà de la raison elle-même. Mais … Il l'aimait. Elle était la mère de son enfant !

Il alla dans sa cave et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle revienne ce soir, donc il pouvait laisser aller sa tristesse.

Après le sixième verre, il commença à être en colère.

Voldemort pensait qu'il était qui au juste ? Il ne ressemblait pas à Severus et ce n'était pas sa femme ! Ce n'est pas que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu une femme, mais c'était tout à fait inutile. Voldemort était juste … le mal personnifié. On ne décidait pas de donner une jeune fille à quelqu'un qui doit l'épouser, pour ensuite la reprendre et l'avoir pour soi-même. Non, Voldemort la voulait sans doute entièrement pour lui seul, mais il ne savait pas comment l'avoir.

Oui. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Par Merlin, Severus devait lui dire ! Severus devait aller voir le seigneur des ténèbres et s'expliquer avec lui ! Oui. Il devait lui dire.

« Bureau du directeur » Grogna Severus en marchant dans le feu. Il arriva devant Voldemort.

« Severus ? » Voldemort était debout près d'une étagère à livres avec un livre dans la main. Quand il vit Severus, il remit le livre sur l'étagère.

« Vous … » Severus dirigea un doigt accusateur sur Voldemort « … êtes un mauvais employeur »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. "Et toi tu es clairement ivre »

Severus trébucha jusqu'à Voldemort et saisit sa robe. « Elle est mienne ! Vous me l'avez donnée ! »

Voldemort sourit froidement et repoussa Severus. « Et maintenant je la reprends. »

« C'était votre intention depuis le début ! N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus, avec colère.

« Oui, en effet » Dit calmement Voldemort. « Peut-être pas depuis le début mais … j'avais planifié de l'utiliser au cours du rituel et de la réutiliser ensuite pour reprendre le monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si attirante, mais c'est simplement un plus »

« Pourquoi elle ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour le rituel, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'innocent et de puissant. La puissance est très complexe à obtenir et moi je n'en possédais guère assez. Une chance pour moi, j'ai entendu parler de l'amie de Potter. J'ai fait un peu de recherches et j'ai découvert qu'elle était très puissante, mais à cause de Potter, elle n'avait pas encore pu exploiter la totalité de sa puissance. Potter la maintenait inconsciemment innocente. Potter est plus puissant, tu vois, et pourtant il est très modeste. Et le voir célèbre me fait le plaindre. Elle, elle ne le veut pas. »

« Vous l'avez détruite »

« Je ne peux pas en prendre toute la responsabilité, mon cher Severus, » Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait et se pencha sur son bureau. « Mais elle est toujours belle, tu ne penses pas ? Et tu n'aimes pas avoir ses griffes et son jouet autour de ton joujou ? »

« VOUS N'ETES QU'UN BATARD ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! » Severus se jeta sur le seigneur des ténèbres et mit ses mains autour de son cou, essayant de l'étrangler.

Voldemort le repoussa aisément de nouveau, mais cette fois il semblait sérieux.

« Tu vas trop loin, Severus. Je ne peux pas concevoir que mes propres fidèles m'attaquent et me désobéissent … »

« Je devrais vous tuer » Siffla Severus. Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait lui faire. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû boire autant en fin de compte …

Voldemort soupira. « Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, Severus. Tu connais la sentance que j'applique aux Mangemorts qui me désobéissent »

Severus croisa ses bras sur son torse « Si vous me faites du mal, Hermione ne vous le pardonnera jamais »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « Alors nous devrons nous assurer que jamais elle ne le découvre »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Severus et le monde autour de lui devint noir.

Oo°oO

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements et regarda aux alentours. Severus n'était nulle part. Elle alla dans la cuisine, il n'y était pas non plus.

« Severus ? » L'appela-t-elle, mais même la chambre à coucher était vide.

Elle rentra dans la salle de classe. Tout semblait être à sa place habituelle, soigneusement placé sur des paillasses ou son bureau. Sauf une feuille, disposée sur le bureau. Hermione l'a prit.

_Hermione (c'était apparemment écrit de la main de Severus)_

_Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ais dis hier soir. J'étais en colère et j'ai dis des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée. Je t'aime vraiment, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas._

_Donc j'ai décidé de partir pour quelque temps, et réfléchir, seul. Peut-être que ça serait judicieux pour nous deux que nous nous séparions pendant quelques temps._

_Comprends-moi s'il te plait._

_Severus._

Hermione regarda la feuille fixement pendant deux ou trois minutes, laissant le temps à son cerveau d'emmagasiner l'information. Il était parti.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Et perplexe. Il avait dit qu'il essaierait de tuer Voldemort s'il l'a touchée … Alors pourquoi était-il parti ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'il sache qu'elle venait juste de quitter le seigneur des ténèbres.

Peut-être que c'était pourquoi il était parti. Pour se … calmer. C'était certainement ça.

Hermione soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était idiot … Severus serait probablement de retour en fin de semaine et ils seraient amis de nouveau. Sauf qu'il voulait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner … Ou tout du moins, qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Et puis mince, elle aurait tout le temps de penser à ça, mais plus tard ! Elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Sans soucis particulier dans sa tête, elle partie à la douche. Quand elle sortit, Voldemort était dans le salon.

« Que voulez-vous _encore _? » Demanda Hermione en serrant la serviette autour de son corps.

Voldemort laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je cherche seulement ton mari. Il ne s'est plus montré depuis la fin des cours »

« Il est parti »

« Parti ? »

« Oui, vous ne le savez pas ? Il m'a laissé une note disant il avait besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir » Hermione commença à marcher vers la chambre à coucher.

« Il a fait ça ? C'était inattendu … »

« Oui. Donc devrais-je suivre l'emploi du temps de Dumbledore, ou m'en ferez-vous un nouveau ? »

Voldemort agita négligemment sa main. « Tu fais comme tu veux … » Alors il apparut dans la chambre.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Ils étaient seuls, elle venait de prendre sa douche et il n'avait pas essayé de la voir nu ? Il devait vraiment chercher Severus.

Oh, peut-être que non en fin de compte ... Il dirigeait l'école maintenant. Il devait s'assurer que tout marchait comme lui, le voulait. Maintenant il devait en plus trouver quelqu'un pour faire le travail de Severus.

Hermione soupira et s'habilla. Elle avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans une demi-heure et elle se sentait en forme. Elle mangea un sandwich avant de partir en cours. Ron était déjà là donc elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut Hermione ! » Dit-il en souriant vivement. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien » Dit Hermione en le regardant attentivement. Quelque chose n'allait pas … Quelque chose semblait comme être … faux. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Génial »

« Oh … Donc tu n'es pas inquiet pour Harry ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Si, mais Harry était capable de s'occuper de lui-même à ce que je sache. Et notre Directeur ne veut plus le tuer maintenant, donc il devrait revenir ici pour finir l'école, personne ne le touchera. Si j'étais lui, je voyagerais et me payerai un certain confort. Façon de parler bien sûr »

Hermione a arqué ses sourcils. « Alors … Tu t'en fiches que Volde … »

« Ne prononce pas son nom, Hermione ! » Dit Ron en grimaçant.

« Bon … Donc tu t'en fiches que le seigneur … »

« Il n'est plus… « Tu-sais-qui » maintenant, Hermione. Vraiment, tu ne devrais pas être si dure avec lui. Il a changé. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Donc tu t'en fiches que … enfin qu'il … soit notre directeur maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire … ce n'est pas comme si nos habitudes avaient fondamentalement changées. En plus, il n'est pas plus mauvais que Dumbledore »

« C'est vrai … » Hermione regarda les autres étudiants. Aucun d'eux ne semblait être inquiet. Ils parlaient de façon détendue et certains riaient même. Elle trembla. Mais que se passait-il ici !

**Oo°oO**

**Tout commence à partir en sucette ... Mdr! Pourquoi Ron et tout Poudlard sont comme ça à votre avis ? Un Sort ? Une Potion ? ... J'attends vos suggestions .. ^^**

**Gros bisous **

**Manelor**


	39. Il y a quelque chose dans cette eau

**Salut tout le monde ! Je fais une petite entorse à mes révisions pour vous publier un autre chapitre, car j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vous néglige pour mes révisions et ça va plus tout ça !**

**Merci encore pour des revieuw du chapitre précédent ! Et vous allez avoir la réponse à la question "Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?" mdr**

**Très bonne lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor ...**

**Oo°oO**

**"Donner un verre d'eau en échange d'un verre d'eau n'est rien ; la vraie grandeur à rendre le bien pour le mal" ... Gandhi**

**"Vous vous noyez dans un verre d'eau. Il n'y a que dans les verres d'eau qu'on se noie. Quand on est dans l'océan, on arrive toujours à s'en sortir. Même s'il y a de la tempête." ... Jean Dutourd**

**"La vérité est comme l'eau froide qui fait mal aux dents malades" ... Nicolae Iorga**

**Oo°oO**

Après qu'Hermione ait reprit les cours, le temps passait très vite. Elle devint plus forte et plus en forme aussi. Après seulement une semaine de cours, elle faisait attention à chacune des leçons, et Harry n'avait plus besoin de l'aider à retenir tout. Il y avait eut seulement deux fois où elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir de la salle de classe en courant pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Un jour, à la fin du cours de métamorphose, Macgonagall lui demande de rester.

« Vous semblez être en meilleure forme, Hermione. » Lui dit-elle

« Je me sens mieux, professeur. » Dit Hermione, souriante. « Je suis simplement comme toute les femmes enceintes et j'ai du mal à garder mes repas – surtout le petit-déjeuner -, mais je me débrouille. »

« Je suis contente de l'entendre … » Dit McGonagall. Elle hésita à continuer. « … Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que votre rétablissement s'accélèrent depuis que Severus est parti. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. McGonagall avait raison, mais … « Je pense que tôt ou tard, j'aurai repris des forces de toute façon … J'ai eu une rechute après le … » près de l'expérience mortelle « … Enfin, Severus a toujours était très gentil et compréhensif avec moi. »

Enfin, presque toujours.

McGonagall soupira. « Je ne pensais pas le contraire… je suppose que tout est un peu… Nous devons juste nous habituer à tous ses nouveaux changements. »

« Professeur … » Demanda doucement Hermione. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre …, mais que pensez-vous de notre nouveau Directeur ? »

Hermione avait remarqué que personne ne disait le nom approprié dans ce cas : Voldemort. C'était "le Directeur".

« Hum … Je suis étonnée. » Dit McGonagall, très calmement. « Je pensais qu'il ferait plus de changements … Mais il semble faire du bon travail. »

Hermione acquiesça et partie. C'était vrai, mais elle voulait savoir ce que les gens pensaient vraiment de lui. Il semblait y avoir une loi secrète qui stipulait que vous ne deviez pas parler de ce que vous pensiez vraiment de lui. Elle trouvait ça bizarre, ce manque d'inquiétude et de panique de la part des élèves et les professeurs. Il y avait quelques élèves qui semblaient vraiment inquiets, mais seulement quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient tout seul. Neville était l'un d'entre eux. Mais quand elle avait essayé de lui parler, il avait rit nerveusement et lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Elle avait pensé le demander à Voldemort, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne lui avait pas rendue visite une seule fois. Elle savait qu'il y pensait. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans la grande salle, il la regarderait fixement, pensivement. S'il essayait de la rendre mal à l'aise, il avait réussit. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul et maintenant elle l'était ! Severus était parti !

C'était la seule chose dont elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire quand il reviendrait et elle était au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il soit parti. La tension entre eux ne lui manquait pas. Elle était toujours sur le point d'éclater. C'était très agréable d'avoir du temps pour soi de temps en temps. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir aller dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle entra dans ses appartements et alla dans la chambre. Elle allait faire quelques exercices corporels et elle essaierait de faire de la magie. Son corps était beaucoup plus solide, mais elle ne réussissait pas à faire de la magie encore. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était transformer une mouche en crayon.

Quand elle arriva à l'intérieur, elle enleva sa robe de cours et commença à faire quelques échauffements. Elle fit du jogging autour de son salon et a balancer ses bras dans des directions différentes. Elle sentait toujours de petites piqures quand elle le faisait, mais si elle ne se chauffait pas les muscles, elle risquait de se faire mal.

Après avoir courut quelques minutes, elle s'assit sur le sol et fit quelques assouplissements ainsi que quelques abdos. Elle suait quand elle commença à s'étirer. Elle mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et elle posa une jambe sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en se pliant vers l'avant. La sensation la fit grimacer. Bella avait réussit à l'assouplir, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait et ses muscles hurlaient car ils étaient encore un peu faibles. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire plus d'exercice.

« C'est une position très intéressante. Tu devrais la faire plus souvent. »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Voldemort passer par la cheminée. Elle replia sa jambe et posa l'autre, en faisant la même démarche.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement alors que son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement.

Voldemort sourit. « Cette fois, je suis venu te voir. Tu m'as manqué. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Je vis juste en bas en de votre bureau. Si je vous avez autant manqué, vous auriez pu descendre. »

« Donc tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je suppose que vous ne direz rien si je m'en vais. » Elle ne savait pas si elle mentait ou non. Elle alla vers la porte quand il parla.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens mieux. »

« Je pense que je suis plus heureuse que vous sur ce coup. » Dit-elle en se retournant et en roulant des yeux

« Comment progresse tes exercices pour récupérer ta magie ? »

Hermione soupira « Pas très fort. »

« Montre-moi. » Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

Elle le regarda soupçonneusement. Il était trop calme pour être gentil. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière (il y en avait toujours). Elle prit sa baguette magique et pointa une chope sur une petite table entre les deux fauteuils. Elle trembla un peu et elle se souleva de la table.

« Détruits-la. » Dit-il

Hermione le regarda avant d'essayer de faire éclater en air la chope. Il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela elle l'a laissé tomber et elle vola en éclat sur le sol.

« Bon … » Dit Voldemort, amusé. « Au moins tu l'as détruite. »

Hermione soupira. « Pas de la façon dont je voulais … »

« Ça reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je te l'ais dit. Tu me manquais. Je pensais qu'il était tant pour moi de venir te rendre une petite visite. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je pensais que ça ne t'ennuierait pas de me voir aujourd'hui. »

Hermione sentit ses paumes devenir moites. « Quand vous agissez de manière civilisé, je suis contente de vous voir… »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Je peux être civilisé. Comment se passe les cours ? »

Elle essaya d'ordonner à son cœur de ralentir et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les frottant dessus pour sécher ses paumes. « Très bien. Je voudrais être capable de faire le côté pratique des choses, mais je suppose que je dois attendre encore une autre semaine. »

Il acquiesça et se laissa choir sur le dossier du fauteuil. Pourquoi l'affectait-il autant ? C'était très déstabilisant.

« Tu continues à faires de petites visites nocturnes à Miss Weasley ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie. »

« Mais j'ai vu que tu passais du temps avec elle. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes amies. Savez-vous ce que ça veut dire ? La capacité de rire et de s'amuser avec ses amis sans arrières pensées. Sans penser à une quelconque façon de les utiliser pour son propre intérêt. »

Il renifla. « Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, tout le monde utilise tout le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Donc tu n'utilises pas Miss Weasley pour te réconforter, alors ? Tu ne l'utilises pas pour penser à … autre chose. »

« Vous devez toujours tout contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione, irritée. « Je suppose que 'j'utilise' Ginny de cette façon, mais je préférerais appeler ça « un échange. » Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre pour nous réconforter. C'est en quelque sorte un réconfort mutuel. »

« Je vois … Et là, je pense que tu essayes de me faire destituer de mon poste de Directeur. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Quoi ? »

Il rit sous cape. « Je sais que toi et Mlle Weasley en avez parlé, mais tu ne sembles jamais arriver à une conclusion qui te satisfasse … »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. « Elle est la seule en dehors de moi qui est vraiment inquiète. Vous avez réussi à faire un lavage de cerveau à l'école entière. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour ma défense ? Les gens aiment être trompés. Particulièrement en gardant la tête dans le sable, à la manière de l'autruche, pour ne pas être exposé au mal. »

« C'est triste. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « Ça marche. Regarde l'histoire Moldue. Ce sont des gens qui nie l'Holocauste, le Goulag, la tuerie de Mao … Juste pour mentionner les choses qui se sont passées dans ce siècle. Quand ça arrivé, les gens fermaient les yeux et feignaient que tout allait bien… »

« Pas tout le monde. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il y aura toujours quelques personnes qui veulent se battre … Mais la majorité est souvent silencieuse. »

« C'est commode pour vous dans le cas présent … » Marmonna Hermione.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Mais vous avez fait quelque chose d'autre en plus de cela… Je me trompe ? »

Voldemort sourit « Intelligente comme jamais, Hermione. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Il continua à sourire. « Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de le deviner par toi-même ? »

Hermione soupira et commença à réfléchir. Un sort serait bien trop important à faire tenir dans la durée, même pour lui. Donc ça devait être quelque chose d'autre … Quelque chose qui permettrait de calmer l'inquiétude des gens … Mais pas tout ne le monde … Pas ceux qui avaient déjà vécus bien trop d'horreurs auparavant, comme elle, Ginny et Neville. Ron aussi devrait s'inquiéter, mais si Hermione voyait juste, elle dirait que Ron préférait être heureux que s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais ça devait être quelque chose comme …

« Une potion calmante ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il sourit en réponse. Elle acquiesça en elle-même. Oui, une potion serait le plus simple. Mais il fallait que tout le monde le … BOIVE !

Elle haleta. « Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau et dans la nourriture ! »

Voldemort rit sous cape. « Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau. Maintenant quand les gens sont devenus comme des mollusques, ce n'est plus nécessaire. C'est pourquoi je peux ouvrir l'école de nouveau. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Vous avez drogué tout le monde dans le château ? »

« Pas vraiment … J'ai juste confectionné une potion qui les rendrait heureux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une quelconque raison de s'inquiéter … la guerre est finie. »

« Mais … » Hermione soupira. « Vous êtes malfaisant. »

Il semblait heureux. « Je sais. Et il n'y a rien tu puisses faire contre ça. Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, ils penseront juste que tu es folle … »

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Alors Poudlard ressemble au Ministère maintenant … Ils ne se soucieront pas que les Moldus soient torturés ou … »

« Ils ne sauront même pas que les Moldus sont torturés ma chère. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était écrit dans le Daily Prophet. »

« Pourquoi me le dites-vous ? »

« Pour que tu vois que la bataille que tu t'apprêtes à mener est une bataille perdue d'avance. » Il se leva de sa chaise, s'assit directement sur la table, devant elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Le monde n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, princesse. Alors pourquoi tu veux te battre pour une cause perdue d'avance ? Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ? Je te promets que tu seras heureuse une fois que tu auras lâché prise … Nous pourrions être très heureux ensemble. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Severus ? »

Il soupira. « Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais véritablement heureuse avec Severus. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es avec lui, c'est parce que je l'ais bien voulu. Je pourrais réparer ça. Je pourrais te faire divorcer … »

« Donc vous voulez m'épouser en retour ? »

Il secoua la tête « Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te forcerais à faire. »

« Mais je suis enceinte de son enfant … »

« Beaucoup d'enfants grandissent avec des parents divorcés. Ils s'en sortent bien. »

« Mais pourquoi devrais-je être avec vous ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de renifler. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Ça prendra du temps pour te faire comprendre … »

« Voldemort, » L'interrompit-elle. « Peut-être que je ressens une attraction assez tordue envers vous, mais je ne vous aime pas. Pas comme j'ai aimé Severus. »

À son grand étonnement, il sourit. « Au moins, tu admets que tu ressens une attirance pour moi. » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa très doucement, sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'observa, surprise, quand il se pencha en arrière et qu'il se leva. Sa chaleur battait follement. Il l'attira vers lui et la leva aussi alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes de nouveau, cette fois plus puissamment. Hermione n'enregistrait pas bien toutes les informations. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était debout, en plein milieu de son salon, en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle détestait. Elle était choquée. Bien que ça soit un choc modéré, parce qu'elle savait qu'il tenterait quelque chose comme ça.

Il approfondit le baiser et enfouit sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle le laissa faire. Une de ses mains massait ses fesses et l'autre caressait son dos.

Oh, Par Merlin, que c'était bon. Elle soupira et répondit au baiser. C'était purement physique, vraiment. Elle et Voldemort avaient une sorte de lien physique et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher en ce moment. Peut-être demain.

La main sur ses fesses se déplaça plus haut, mais la seconde d'après elle revint dessus. Ça ne prit qu'une seconde pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était nue. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, mais il sourit, la souleva et la porta dans la chambre à coucher.

Elle réussit à casser le baiser. « Je ne dormirai pas avec vous … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à le faire. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la mit sur le lit et ses yeux errèrent sur son corps. Elle ne rougit pas. Il l'avait vue nue plusieurs fois avant. Mais quand il commença à se déshabiller, elle put sentir ses joues chauffer. Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait et jeta sa robe sur la chaise. Il était nu au-dessous et son corps semblait être celui d'un Dieu grec, si on enlevait la pâleur de sa peau.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de sous-vêtements ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ils sont inutiles. C'est plus confortable sans. » Il se coucha à côté d'elle et commença à embrasser et caresser son visage.

« Ça semble comme faux. » Marmonna-t-elle

Sa bouche était sur sa joue et elle descendit jusqu'à son oreille. « Non, c'est très bon. Aime ça et ressens. »

Hermione soupira. « Je vous déteste. Je le regretterai demain. »

La bouche de Voldemort descendit dans son cou. Il l'embrassa et suça l'un des points les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

« Tu as voulu que je le fasse depuis une éternité … » Marmonna Voldemort dans son cou, envoyant une vibration agréable en bas de son dos. « Maintenant silence. Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer, alors moi je le ferai. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Toutes les pensées concernant Severus et toutes celles qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas bien disparurent. Son esprit se métamorphosa en légume. Et c'était bon…

« Bon …. » Ronronna-t-il, tout en mettant sa main sur son sein.

Elle gémit quand il commença à le masser. Sa bouche trouva son autre sein. Il le suça légèrement et ensuite souffla de l'air froid sur le mamelon. Elle trembla quand il fit la même chose sur l'autre sein. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux et elle appuya sa tête contre ses seins. Il embrassa son sein et grignota son mamelon légèrement. Elle gémit de nouveau quand elle sentit son sexe s'humidifier.

Il l'a fit lâcher ses cheveux et remonta vers sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il sourit contre sa bouche et captura sa langue entre ses dents. Il l'a caressa avec sa propre langue avant qu'il ne la lâche et ne l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Il se déplaçait de haut en bas de nouveau et ses mains jouèrent avec ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit très fort. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser ses côtes et elle rit quand il la chatouilla.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle devenait vraiment humide face à son traitement de pure torture.

Ses mains se placèrent sur ses hanches et il s'assit entre ses jambes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda alors qu'il fit, par pure espièglerie, des arabesques et des cercles plus ou moins ronds sur ses jambes avec le bout de ses doigts. Ça lui envoyait des frissons. Ses doigts vinrent tout près de son intimité, mais il déviait toujours sa trajectoire avant de l'atteindre.

Elle gémit et écarta encore plus les jambes. Ses yeux regardèrent avidement son sexe luisant de liquides et lentement, très lentement, ses mains firent ce que ses yeux voulaient. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit qu'il avait ses doigts sur son clitoris. Il bougeait son pouce en cercle sur sa fente et elle attrapa la tête de lit avec ses mains, en la serrant fort. Il déplaça ses mains et plia ses genoux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre, elle sentit sa bouche sur sexe bouillant. Il embrassa sa fente et il utilisa ensuite le bout de sa langue pour stimuler son clitoris. Elle poussait des cris de bonheur et elle bougea des hanches, pour rapprocher son visage. Il rit et son souffle chaud envoya des frissons dans tout son corps.

Sa langue tourna et enfin, elle s'inséra dans son intimité. Il commença à la faire tourner et elle gémit. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et il commença à se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement. Il sortit et parti encore une fois à la rencontre de son clitoris. Il le suça alors que ses doigts entraient en elle. Elle était très près de son apogée, c'était presque douloureux.

« Viens, ma princesse. » Chuchota-t-il sur son clitoris. Son souffle chaud suffit à la faire venir.

Elle releva les hanches soudainement et poussa un cri de pure extase. Elle retomba mollement sur le lit… Elle tremblait encore quand elle redescendit de son orgasme. Son corps était lourd et faible … Elle n'aurait pas pu se déplacer même si elle l'avait voulu … ça ne prit même pas une seconde avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Oo°oO

Voldemort se déplaça et leva la tête des jambes d'Hermione, s'avançant pour l'embrasser. Il arqua ses sourcils quand il l'a vit dormir paisiblement.

« Hermione ? »

Elle ne se déplaça pas et soupira juste. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait osé s'endormir dans un moment pareil alors qu'elle était …. ! Avec lui ! Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il prenait toujours son dû et faisait semblant de prendre du plaisir en poussant des cris par ci par là …

Il se déplaça pour venir vers elle et … son sexe se calma soudainement.

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il en regardant en bas. « Tu me laisses tomber maintenant ? MAINTENANT ? »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose et se tourna sur le côté. Il la regarda et soupira. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Peut-être que c'était en partie à cause de son obsession. Elle pouvait penser qu'il pouvait rester loin d'elle une semaine entière, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était venu la voir chaque nuit, alors qu'elle dormait profondément.

Il jura dans un souffle, mais il se retourna et se coucha sur son dos. Ce n'était pas si étrange qu'il ne puisse pas la blesser … Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser... Tous ses plans tomberaient à l'eau s'il la tuait accidentellement. Mais … Il avait besoin d'en découvrir plus. Un test pourrait l'aider pour … mais il attendrait demain matin. Oui …

Il soupira et tourna la tête. Hermione semblait si paisible quand elle dormait. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira tout près de lui. Elle gémit et mit son bras sur son estomac. Il soupira de nouveau et s'endormit.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors alors alors ! Dites-moi tout ! Mauvais ? Passable ? Bien ?**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor**


	40. Se battre

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'étais très occupée, je passais mon bac et en ce moment je n'arrête pas de travailler ! Vive les job d'été XD ! Sinon j'ai eu mon bac avec mention, je suis contente :) ... **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent ! Merci merci merci ... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement votre**

**Oo°oO**

**"On combat les idées nuisibles par d'autres idées. On combat le mensonge par la vérité." ... William O. Douglas**

**"Beaucoup d'hommes ont un orgueil qui les pousse à cacher leurs combats et à ne se montrer que victorieux" ... Honoré de Balzac**

**"La pire des défaites, celle d'avoir refusé le combat." ... Gérard d'Aboville **

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre 40 : La bataille **

Severus se réveilla lentement. Il était couché sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. L'air autour de lui était froid et il ne pouvait pas entendre le souffle du vent. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il gémit. S'il sortait un jour d'ici, il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool !

Il reconnaissait cet endroit. Il avait emmené beaucoup d'âmes malheureuses ici …

Les cachots de Voldemort.

Il s'assit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire cesser son mal de tête. Une lumière assez faible semblait jaillit du plafond, et le colorer en des bandelettes longilignes. Au moins, il savait que le jour était levé. Il se leva à son tour et alla vers la porte. Il entoura de ses mains les rideaux de fer, et regarda dans le couloir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il.

Des pas retentirent tout près de lui et enfin il put distinguer Macnair, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, prisonnier. »

Severus gémit. « Où est le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Oh, il t'a juste emmené ici il y a de cela quelques jours et il m'a formellement interdit de te libérer. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour le mettre autant en colère ? »

« Quand reviendra-t-il ? »

Macnair haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il s'arrêterait en passant quand il serait prêt. C'est un homme occupé, tu sais. »

Severus jura mentalement. Il était en pleine comédie là, ce n'était pas possible. « Je peux avoir quelque chose à manger ? »

« Tu connais les règles, Severus, » Dit Macnair avec un sourire. « Pas de nourriture avant le couché du soleil et la levée de l'aube. »

« De l'eau ? »

« Et bien … je pourrais t'en donner … »

Severus avait envie de frapper l'homme. « Mais ? »

« Tu as été très grossier la dernière fois que je t'ais vu … Enfin, tu es toujours grossier quand je te vois de toute façon. »

« Tu veux que je m'excuse peut-être ? » Gronda Severus.

Macnair acquiesça pensivement. « Je sais que cela te blessera dans ton orgueil… oui, je veux que tu t'excuses. »

Severus respira à fond. « Je suis désolé d'être grossier. »

« Ça c'est un bon prisonnier, » Dit Macnair en souriant. « Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer ! »

« En ce qui concerne mon eau ? »

« En ce qui concerne ça ? J'ai seulement dit que je pourrais t'en donner, pas que je le ferais… tu vois, nous avons une nouvelle prisonnière dans la cellule juste à côté de la tienne et je pensais lui rendre une petite visite. Je viendrais avec ton eau plus tard. Ça ne t'ennuis pas d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus jura. Macnair sourit d'un air satisfait et disparut de son champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put entendre des cris perçants et des cris de pitié. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Au moins, lui, n'était pas une fille …

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla quand quelqu'un lui caressa son visage. Elle sourit et se retourna pour accentuer le contact de la main. C'était si bon … Quelqu'un l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et elle lui rendit le baiser. Si doux. Quelqu'un mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et elle soupira.

« Bonjour … ». Elle sursauta.

Hermione allait répliquer en lançant un sort à la personne qui avait parlé quand elle reconnut la voix. Voldemort. Son coude était juste à côté de son épaule et il avait penché sa tête contre sa main. Hermione s'assit rapidement et se couvrit de la couverture.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Tu ne te souviens pas, princesse ? J'ai réussis de part mon charme à m'inviter dans ton lit … de nouveau. Quand te rendras-tu compte de l'évidence ? Et surtout quand comprendras-tu enfin que ta place, maintenant, et dans mon propre lit ? »

Hermione le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, alors elle se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait avec sa langue. Elle se rappela comment il avait réussit à la taquiner habilement et comment il avait réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à l'apogée. Elle rougit.

Il semblait heureux. « Cette rougeur que j'aime tant est de retour ! »

Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais il l'a prit par la taille et la tira vers lui, en la maintenant.

« Oh, oh, oh, pas si vite. Il y a quelques choses dont nous devons parler tous les deux. »

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-elle. « Hier soir, c'était une simple erreur ! »

« Qui arrivera probablement de nouveau. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas t'endormir alors que nous n'avons même pas terminé. »

Hermione le regarda fixement, perplexe.

Il roula des yeux. « Tu t'es endormie et tu m'as laissé tout seul, incroyablement frustré. Tu t'es endormie après avoir eu ton orgasme en fait. »

« Oh … » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je suis fatiguée tout le temps. Vous ne devriez pas être étonné. »

Il ne semblait très amusé. « Peut-être que non. Mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai quand même essayé de te faire l'amour alors que tu étais endormie ? »

« Vous aviez planifié de me faire l'amour pendant que je dormais ! »

Il gronda « Je n'aime pas être laissé insatisfait et frustré. »

« Ce n'était même pas mon idée ! » Siffla Hermione. « Je ne veux pas dormir avec vous … ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec vous. »

« Tu ne t'en ais pas plainte la nuit dernière. » Lui rappela-t-il. « Mais de toute façon. Quand j'ai essayé de te prendre, je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

Hermione arqua ses sourcils. « Dans l'incapacité de le faire … Vous voulez dire que … ? » Elle promena son regard de son visage à son sexe et vice versa… Voldemort avait des … pannes !

« Oui. Mon sexe ne répondait plus à mes envies. »

« Oh … » Rit Hermione

« Donc voyons ce qui arrive si je … » Soudainement son poing rentra en contact avec son visage.

Hermione poussa des cris de surprise et de douleur. Quand elle fut capable de le voir de nouveau, Voldemort était assis à côté d'elle, déconcerté.

« … C'était … inattendu » Dit-il, regardant fixement à son poing qui saignait.

Hermione mit sa main sur l'endroit qu'il avait frappé. Ça palpitait, mais rien n'était cassé apparemment.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? » Dit-elle, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

Voldemort toucha son poing et fit une grimace. « Je voulais voir ce qui se passerait si j'essayais de te frapper… Apparemment ça m'affecte moi aussi … je me demande si quelque chose m'arriverait si quelqu'un d'autre te blessais … Ou si j'essayais de te blesser magiquement … » Il se leva et elle ne put soutenir la vue de son corps et baissa les yeux… mais qu'allait-il faire ?

Il se dirigea vers sa baguette magique, la prit et la pointa sur elle. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de parler avant qu'il ne dise « Endoloris. »

Elle cria de douleur alors que son corps entier brûlait, mais il leva le sort rapidement. Elle pleurait toujours et son cœur battait vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » Cria-t-elle. « Je suis enceinte ! »

Il gémit et elle put le sentir ramper dans le lit. « Ne t'inquiète pas … je n'essaierais plus de te blesser … »

Ils restèrent là, couchés, pendant un moment, toujours silencieux ; Hermione frissonna et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je dois découvrir ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te blesse. » Dit Voldemort finalement

Hermione sentit sa colère poindre. « Donc je ne suis qu'une simple expérience pour vous ? Vous ne vous en fichez de faire du mal ou non à mon enfant ! »

Voldemort resta pensif. « Oui, c'est plutôt fascinant. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça … »

Hermione gémit, s'assit dans le lit et le frappa. Son poing entra en contact avec son nez et il gémit. Elle baissa les yeux vers son poing. « Regardez, je peux vous blesser sans l'être à mon tour, mais vous ne pouvez pas me blesser. C'est bon à sav … »

Il se jeta sur elle et essaya de l'étrangler, mais il enleva rapidement ses mains, comme si, il avait été brûlé. Elle planta ses dents dans son poignet et il grogna de douleur. Ils ne pensaient plus, ils voulaient juste faire du mal à l'autre.

Son adrénaline monta en flèche dans son corps et elle frappa de ses pieds et ses mains tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Son estomac, son torse, ses bras et ses hanches. Il la gifla, tira ses cheveux et frappa ses côtes avec son genou. Elle haleta quand elle sentit un bruit anormal au niveau de ses côtes. Il haleta lui aussi quand sa jambe se cassa. Il tomba sur elle et tressaillit quand il sentit son nez entrer en contact avec sa joue. Elle griffa son dos et il poussa un cri en arrivant tout de même à capturer ses poignets.

« Nous devons nous arrêter. » Siffla-t-il. Il respirait lourdement.

Hermione essayait de respirer, mais ses poumons étaient comprimés. « Bougez-vous ! » Dit-elle

« Ma jambe est cassée… » Murmura-t-il

Elle essaya de récupérer son souffle pour répondre mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il lâcha ses poignets et poussa à l'aide de ses avant-bras vers le haut. Elle respira à fond et tressaillit de douleur quand elle sentit le réveil de la douleur de sa côte cassée. Il réussit à récupérer sa baguette et à se guéri. Il laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait et rampa sur elle de nouveau.

« Alors, ma petite et douce princesse … » Il lui donna une forte tape sur la joue. « Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as fais. »

Hermione inhala péniblement. « C'est vous qui avez commencé ! »

Il la regarda froidement. « Tu ne me frapperas jamais plus, Hermione. Ou je m'en ficherais éperdument de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je peux supporter la douleur … Et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais qu'il y arrive malheur à ton cher petit bébé. »

Elle haleta et mit une main sur son estomac.

Il sourit sciemment. « Je pense aussi. Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est arrangé … » Il joua avec sa baguette magique. « Tu sembles avoir mal … »

« Guérissez-moi. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Guérissez-moi … quoi ? »

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Et ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, si je te guéris, je pense que je mérite un baiser … au moins. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas assez volé de baisers ? »

« Non. »

Hermione tressaillit. « Très bien, laissez-moi donc ici et laissez-moi pourrir. »

Il semblait étonné. « Tu seras prête à rester ici et à souffrir le martyr que de me donner un simple baiser ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir cédé hier soir.

Il soupira « Très bien … Les gens s'inquiéteront quand ils ne te verront pas en classe aujourd'hui … »

Elle sentit un picotement dans tout son corps quand il l'a guérit. Quand il eut finit, elle exhala lentement.

« Merci, Voldemort. » Dit-il, moqueur.

« Fermez-là et sortez d'ici. » Siffla-t-elle

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et sortit du lit. « Je pense que je reviendrai ce soir. Mon lit est si froid sans personne à côté de moi … » Il acquiesça à sa propre phrase, pensivement. « Oui, je viendrais te voir ce soir, princesse. »

Hermione le regarda partir. Il était effrayant comme Lucifer lui-même, mais il avait un côté face génial. Elle soupira et se leva à son tour. Elle voulait prendre une douche.

Oo°oO

Voldemort sifflotait alors qu'il marchait dans ses appartements. Il était sûr d'avoir Hermione dans très peu de temps. Il avait utilisé sa capacité emphatique pendant la mini « bataille » et il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait un fort … désir pour lui. Très fort même. Elle crierait son nom dans l'extase dans peu de temps. Elle lui avait demandé aussi s'il avait des nouvelles de Severus …

Il devait parler avec Severus … Peut-être qu'il était le temps d'aller voir son vieux favori de nouveau. Il avait reçu un message de McNair il y a environ une semaine lui disant que Severus était réveillé.

Voldemort sourit et s'habilla. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était debout face à sa prison. Les cris perçants se répercutaient sur les murs et lui revenaient aux oreilles. Il secoua la tête quand il passa dans les couloirs. Ses Mangemorts avaient si peu de choses à faire maintenant que la guerre était finie, que les prisonniers commençaient à manquer. La plupart d'entre eux étaient seulement utilisables quand ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir ou être torturés. Alors, vu que de tuer des innocents leur manquaient ses fidèles un peu fous malgré eux, passaient leur temps ici. Voldemort s'en fichait tant que les prisonniers n'étaient que torturés et non morts.

Il arriva à la cellule de Severus. Une femme pleurait lourdement dans un des cellules à côté. Il s'y arrêta et regarda à l'intérieur.

Macnair était là, violant une jeune femme.

Voldemort se racla la gorge.

Macnair se releva brusquement et déchira presque son pantalon. « Mon seigneur. » Il attacha rapidement sa robe et le salua.

« Charmant comme jamais, Walden. » Se moqua Voldemort. « Va t'en s'il te plaît, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à faire. Je ne veux pas de public. »

Macnair le salua de nouveau et quitta la cellule. Voldemort attendit que l'homme soit vraiment parti avant d'aller dans la cellule de Severus.

« Mon cher Severus, tu sembles être dans un horrible état. »

Voldemort regarda le sorcier sur le sol. Il était sale, mince et couché, partiellement dévêtu, sur le sol. Quand Severus l'entendit, il s'assit.

« Mon seigneur. » Se moqua Severus.

Voldemort soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu n'essayes même plus de me faire plaisir désormais Severus. Je suis déçu. »

« Je suis déjà dans votre prison; je ne dois plus être gentil avec vous désormais. Donc j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous dire que je vous déteste et que je rêve de vous tuer depuis le jour ou vous êtes revenus par le biais du sang de Potter. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « C'est drôle, mais quand tu me dis ça, j'ai tendance à te croire en réalité. Cde n'est pas comme ta femme … Tu devrais l'entendre ; "oh, Voldemort, je vous déteste tellement, embrassez-moi s'il vous plaît" »

Le peu de couleur qui était sur les joues de Severus disparurent, mais il ne dit rien.

Voldemort sourit. « Oui … je me suis réveillé à ses côtés ce matin … C'est une petite lionne, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses mains partir de mon corps. Ça doit vraiment te manquer … Tu es ici depuis … quoi ? 2 semaines ? On ne peut pas faire confiance aux femmes, Severus, tu devrais le savoir. Tomber amoureux d'elles ? Tu as choisis la voie du masochisme, c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi l'utilisez-vous encore ? »

Voldemort sonda Severus. « Je te l'ais dis. J'ai toujours besoin d'elle pour reprendre le monde. Je ne suis plus le maître de tout ceci désormais. Elle, l'est. Et tu sais comment sont les contes de fées : si vous avez la princesse, vous avez le royaume. Elle est ma petite princesse et elle me donnera tous les pays du monde. Elle ne le remarquera même pas … je planifie de la garder … occupée. »

« Fermez-là ! » Siffla Severus

Voldemort souritd'un air satisfait. « Je ne pense pas, non. Je pensais que tu voudrais entendre oh combien elle est merveilleuse ta Hermione… Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle peut faire de la magie maintenant … Et sa force revient lentement. Et je suis sûr que tu sais qu'elle a une chatte très agréable … »

« FERMEZ-LA ! » Severus se jeta sur la porte cellulaire. Voldemort sourit.

« Elle a un goût céleste… Une vraie déesse … Et tu devrais l'entendre quand elle atteint l'apogée … Oh, ça me fait bander rien que d'y penser … »

« Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça … » Marmonna Severus. « Elle serait inquiète pour moi. Vous lui avez fait quelque chose. »

« Oui, je te l'ais dis, je lui ai donné un orgasme orgasmique » Voldemort roula des yeux. « Et je planifie de lui en donner un autre ce soir. »

Severus recula, terrifié, et se laissa tomber contre le mur.

« Oh … pauvre Severus … C'est ce qui arrive quand tu donnes ton cœur à une sorcière de dix-sept ans … Je pensais que tu aurais compris la leçon avec Lily, mais … »

« Allez-vous en ... » Siffla Severus. « Laissez-moi seul. »

Severus fixa le sol et cacha son visage dans son manteau sale et déchiré. Par le tremblement de ses épaules, Voldemort savait que Severus pleurait. Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

Seigneur des ténèbres : 1 / Severus : 0

**Oo°oO**

**A la la ... (soupire et secoue la tête) ... Quels ... nuls ces hommes alors ! Les femmes sont des morceaux de viandes pour eux sans dec'^^ ... Et Hermione qui ne voit que ce qu'elle veut voir ... Elle a tendance à m'énerver en ce moment, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrange bientot ...**

**Gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	41. Le changement

**Salut à vous ! Je suis désolée pour le retard .. je promets maintenant d'avoir un rythme un peu plus régulier dans mes publicatios .. Je dirais une fois par semaine tout au plus !**

**Merci encore pour les revieuw, elles me font chaud au coeur !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**"Vanité que vouloir changer le monde. Le monde change à son heure malgré ceux qui veulent le changer" ... Robert Marteau**

**"la plupart des gens passent leur vie en cherchant toujours quelque chose d'autre, ils traversent l'existence persuadés que leur objectif est fort lontain alors qu'autour d'eux se trouve tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour atteindre leur but " ... Fun-shang**

**"Elle croit que tout change, et seule elle a changé" ... Bernard-Joseph Saurin**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre 41 : Le changement**

La journée d'Hermione passa vite. Trop vite. Elle alla à tous ses cours et déjeuna avec Ginny. Elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance de se parler. Elle réussit même à faire un petit somme avant ses cours de l'après-midi.

Quand la journée se termina, elle dîna rapidement. Elle avait promit de passer du temps avec Ginny, car c'était samedi. Hermione s'était presque décidée à dire à Ginny les liens qui l'unissaien elle et Voldemort, ainsi que leur relation. Bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances de noël, mais elle pouvait lui parler de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, maintenant, avec lui.

Elle était encore perdue dans des pensées quand elle entra dans ses appartements et elle ne remarqua pas que Voldemort était là. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne la prenne par la taille et la fasse s'asseoir sur le divan avec lui.

« Bonjour, princesse. » Ronronna-t-il en essayant de l'embrasser.

Hermione détourna le visage et essaya de se libérer.

« Voldemort, » Siffla-t-elle. « Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je ne suis pas intéressée ? »

« Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que tu l'es ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'aime être près de toi… Surtout quand je me retrouve au-dessus de ton petit corps. »

Hermione soupira. « J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Et je t'ai avec moi. »

« Je vous ai dit que je … » Hermione sentit une crampe d'estomac. « Si vous ne bougez pas, je vais vomir sur vous. »

Voldemort dut savoir qu'elle disait la vérité, parce qu'il la lâcha immédiatement. Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit tout dans la cuvette.

« Je vois que tu as la "maladie du matin" ? » Demanda-t-il un peu aigrit quand elle revint.

« Oui.» Murmura-t-elle. « Vous ne devriez pas me tenir aussi serré.»

« Oh, je suis compréhensif et très souple. Tu pourrais, toi, être au-dessus si tu le veux.» Dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Hermione renifla. « Je veux vous poursuivre en justice pour harcèlement sexuel. »

« Hum ! Je suis ton directeur ET le Ministre, bien qu'officieux, de la magie. »

« Donc la démocratie est morte ? »

« Non, tu as le choix de me soutenir ou pas. »

« Et si je ne vous soutiens pas ? »

« Alors tu en subiras les conséquences. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, Hermione. »

« Et si j'essaye de … »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Même si je … »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur son torse. Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait et se leva du sofa. Il se rapprocha et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, je m'occuperai de toi. »

« Mais seulement si je dors avec vous et que je vous obéis ? »

Le petit sourire satisfait ne quitta jamais son visage. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas avec moi. Je suis un homme, tu es une femme. Tu es intelligente, je suis intelligent … tu as des besoins, j'ai … très certainement des besoins moi aussi. » Son visage était tout près du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. « Laisse-moi être avec toi. »

Hermione examina ses yeux à demi-clos. « Je dois faire mes devoirs. »

Voldemort gémit, mais la laisser partir. Hermione s'installa dans la salle de classe et prit un livre. Elle savait que Voldemort n'était pas parti, mais elle se débrouilla pour l'ignorer pendant une heure au moins, le temps qu'elle finisse son parchemin. C'était un sujet très intéressant. C'était par rapport à la transformation de gens en des animaux magiques. Dans la plupart des cas, l'homme pouvait seulement se transformer en des animaux normaux. Seul des sorcières et des sorciers très puissants avaient réussi à se transformer en un animal magique. Il y avait eu une fille il y a 500 ans qui avait réussi à se transformer en une licorne. Elle avait plus tard épousé un sorcier connu pour savoir se transformer en une salamandre.

Quand Hermione eut fini, elle laissa tomber son stylo et soupira. Elle était toujours si contente après avoir terminé un devoir intéressant. Parfois, elle pouvait devenir si exaltée d'avoir bien travaillé qu'elle se sentait même un peu excité. C'était bizarre, mais …

Les mains de Voldemort furent sur ses épaules soudainement. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était dans cet état en ce moment.

« C'est fini ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à masser ses épaules.

« Oui, mais cela ne signifie pas que je resterai avec vous. » Dit-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. WOW, ses mains étaient magiques, elle se sentait horriblement bien …

« Je ne te forces à rien. » Dit-il d'un air suffisant en laissant ses pouces faire de petits cercles sur son cou.

Elle gémit quand ses mains se rapprochèrent de son crâne. Il savait exactement où mettre appuyer quand il le fallait et Hermione bavait presque. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle eut une soudaine envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

« Que faites-vous ? » Chuchota-t-elle

« Je te fais du bien. » Marmonna-t-il. « Tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de me sentir ailleurs ? »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale bâtard. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Dit-il en riant sous cape. Il pressa ses lèves sur sa tempe droite et le haut de son crâne.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. Il changea donc de position. Il la fit mettre debout, et la serra fort contre son torse. Il la fit reculer prudemment, s'assit et l'a mit sur ses genoux. Ses mains caressèrent son visage et effleura ses paupières closes. Il caressa ses lèvres tendrement avant de pencher la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la bouche et l'accueillit. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et il caressa ses bras, ses avant-bras, ainsi que ses côtes, en remontant vers ses seins. Elle gémit de nouveau et souleva ses bras pour les passer derrière sa nuque en les remontant dans ses cheveux. Il caressa ses seins, l'embrassant toujours aussi intensément. Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir les idées claires, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était en feu.

Ses mains descendirent sur ses cuisses. Il remonta sa jupe et commença à caresser la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses jambes. Quand il atteignit sa culotte humide, elle se mordit violement la lèvre et inhala profondément. Il commença à embrasser son cou, laissant des petites marques de morsure. Elle gémit quand son doigt alla directement sur son clitoris, le tordant légèrement.

Sa bouche trouva la sienne de nouveau et un instant plus tard, elle sentit l'air froid contre son sein et sa peau chaude contre son dos, alors qu'il l'avait retourné pour qu'elle ait son dos contre son torse au préalable. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être nue avec lui, mais il choisit ce moment-là pour mettre son doigt dans son intérieur humide. Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand ses doigts la rapprochèrent inlassablement de l'apogée. Elle était presque arrivée à atteindre ce plaisir, quand il arrêta. Il lâcha ses lèvres et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Sa main était humide et remplie de ses liquides et elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Elle suça tous les doigts de sa main, un à un. Il respirait rapidement quand elle eut fini. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Elle se tortilla contre la dureté qui pulsait dans son dos.

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut puissamment jetée contre le bureau avec ses fesses en l'air. Il entra brusquement et violemment dans son sexe et elle poussa des cris de plaisir. Il poussa durement à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'il tenait ses cheveux qu'une main impérieuse. C'était presque douloureux. Mais elle pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter et monter.

Il gémissait et frappait de plus en plus rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle et il poussait à la fois des cris de douleur et de plaisir, de même qu'elle. Après seulement quelques dernières caresses, il vînt dans un cri rauque. Il maltraita son clitoris une dernière fois et elle explosa.

« SEVERUS ! » Elle poussait toujours des cris.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait lâché. Après un petit moment, elle fut tout de même étonnée de se retrouver sur le sol. Elle se retourna et le vit, assis sur une table cassée, à deux ou trois mètres derrière elle. Apparemment c'était elle qui l'avait jeté à terre et non l'inverse.

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il

« Hum. Quoi, quoi ? » Elle se sentait toujours très instable, mais elle essaya de s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à Severus ? »

Hermione semblait étonnée. « Euh … non, mais pourquoi ? » Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle serait capable de se laisser glisser sur le sol et de s'endormir dessus, mais c'était trop froid. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait au moins essayer d'arriver jusqu'au sofa.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dis son nom ? » Il se leva, s'avança vers elle, la releva et la secoua sans ménagement.

Hermione rit sottement. Sa tête ressemblait à du coton. « Moi ? Quand ? »

« Quand tu as eu ce maudit orgasme et que tu m'as ensuite jeté contre le mur ! »

Elle sourit. « C'était … très bon mais je pense que je vais dormir maintenant … je me sens très mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il la secoua plus fort. « Je vais te baiser petite chienne! Comment oses-tu … ? »

Elle tressaillit. « Ça fait mal ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je veux … »

« Oh, tu ne connais pas la signification du mot douleur encore …, » Marmonna-t-il

Hermione regarda son corps nu et son sexe. « Hum! … Il est … plus petit que dans mes souvenirs. Mais c'est meilleur qu'avant … »

Voldemort la lâcha et soupira. « Très bien, il est clair que tu n'as plus toute ta tête après l'orgasme. »

Hermione soupira et se laissa choir sur la chaise. « Je suis … fatiguée et je me sens … bizarre. »

Il la souleva et la porta hors de la salle de classe. Elle s'était endormie avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre à coucher.

Oo°oO

Voldemort la regarda dormir à côté de lui dans le lit. Comment pouvait-il être en colère face à quelqu'un qui venait de lui donner un orgasme ? Il se pencha, descendit un peu son corps et embrassa son front. Elle avait été tellement … incroyable. Elle avait cédé si facilement et elle lui avait tout donné… Son corps et son âme. Le seul bémol, c'était qu'elle avait crié le nom de Severus. Mais il supposa que c'était compréhensible … Elle n'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre que Severus, du moins sur ce plan là.

Et maintenant Voldemort avait une merveilleuse excuse pour lui concocter une punition pour demain soir. Oui … Il fallait regarder la situation d'un œil positif. L'autre chose positive, c'était qu'Hermione était en pleine forme maintenant. Elle avait eu une décharge magique quand elle avait eu son orgasme. C'était le signe ou du moins un des signes qui lui disait que ses pouvoirs lui étaient revenus.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très amusant d'être jeté contre le mur, mais au moins il savait qu'elle était en pleine forme. Maintenant il pourrait l'utiliser pour d'autres choses. Il n'aurait pas dû être si prudent avec elle … Bon, à part peut-être pour l'enfant qu'elle portait…

Il mit une main sur son estomac et le caressa doucement. Son enfant.

Bon … C'état juste très bon de savoir qu'on avait réussit et que la preuve se trouvait juste là, sous vos yeux … son résultat. La créature dont elle se souciait n'était pas complètement humaine. Mais il y ressemblait et avant qu'Hermione ne le découvre, il sera déjà trop tard. Il se félicita lui-même de son plan machiavélique. La créature à l'intérieur d'Hermione était sa mortalité. Une fois qu'il sera né, il s'assurerait qu'aucune personne vivant sur terre ne le voit. Il congèlerait la créature et la cacherait pour l'éternité.

Durant les sept mois de grossesse qui allaient suivre, il devait tout faire pour qu'Hermione soit en sécurité. Si elle mourrait … et bien … alors il mourrait. Il devait aussi s'assurer que le lien entre eux ne se casse pas. Ça allait lui prendre du temps pour se débarrasser de sa mortalité, cinq mois au minimum. Il avait décidé de laisser la créature se développer dans le ventre d'Hermione pendant neuf mois. Alors ça ne serait pas soupçonneux ensuite qu'Hermione disparaisse et la créature avec.

Mais rien ne devait arriver à Hermione avant cela. Bien qu'il pensait que rien n'arriverait … Elle était l'école, elle allait aux cours et elle restait souvent avec lui, du moins pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Maintenant qu'elle était rétablie, elle serait aussi capable de se protéger. Et tant qu'elle penserait que c'est l'enfant de Severus, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas Severus, mais elle ne tuerait pas leur enfant. Elle était trop Gryffondor pour faire un avortement, il en était sûr.

Il se laissa choir dans le lit et leva les yeux au plafond. Il n'avait pas essayé. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ses derniers jours. Pas qu'il en ait besoin plus que ça en vérité. C'était juste bon d'être couché à côté d'Hermione. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations … et du calme semblait émanait d'elle. Au moins quand elle était endormie, elle ne pouvait pas l'ennuyer avec ses réactions.

Il prit sa main gauche et regarda son anneau de mariage. C'était ça aussi qui l'énervait … Il n'aimait pas voir la marque de Severus sur elle. Peut-être qu'il était tant pour Severus de mourir ? Hermione ne ressentirait aucun manque … Mais si elle découvrait qu'il avait tué son mari, elle redeviendrait juste très difficile à vivre.

Un autre accident alors. Il avait bien travaillé avec son père … Hermione n'avait jamais découvert que Voldemort avait eu un rapport avec cet accident de la route … ça n'avait pourtant pas été compliqué de le faire se produire. Il avait juste jeté un sort de confusion sur le conducteur de camion et BOOM ! Ce n'était pas comme si ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours … Il y avait tant de conducteurs ivres sur les routes …

Tout s'était passé au mieux ! Voldemort avait eu ce qu'il voulait et le père d'Hermione était en meilleure forme ! Une forme qu'il n'avait jamais eue et dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver !

Voldemort rit sous cape et sentit par le biais de la marque, un de ses fidèles l'appeler. Il soupira, mais se leva du lit et enfila sa robe. Un instant plus tard, il apparut dans une petite maison.

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il

Wormtail était debout, tremblant comme une feuille et se tordant les mains.

« Je … je suis … dé…désolé de vo…vous déranger, maître, ma… mais … Il y… Il y a quelque … Quelque chose que vo…vous devez sa… savoir… »

Voldemort roula des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose chez Wormtail qui lui disait que quelqu'un était mort, où que lui allait bientôt tuer quelqu'un. « Bien, puisque je suis ici, montres-moi. »

Le petit homme commença à emprunter le couloir et Voldemort le suivit. Alors qu'ils marchaient, il essaya de se souvenir qui restait dans cette maison. Il y avait trois maisons pour les fidèles qui ne pouvaient pas montrer leurs visages au monde. C'était la plus petite. Seulement trois personnes vivaient ici ; Wormtail, Jugson et … Bella.

Voldemort soupira. Quelque chose devait être arrivé à Bella.

Wormtail ouvrit une porte et les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent.

« Quand l'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il

« Il y a jus… juste une heure … Je… J'essayais de la trou … de la trouver, ma…mais elle n'était plus dans… Elle n'était plus dans la maison. »

« Va t'en. » Siffla-t-il.

Wormtail le salua et courut en dehors de la pièce. Voldemort regarda autour de lui et soupira. La chambre était en désordre. Bella avait tout détruit, des murs jusqu'au lit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à s'emparer d'animaux et leurs restes jonchaient le sol. L'odeur était insoutenable. Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus alarmante. Apparemment la jalousie de Bella avait atteint un paroxysme de folie et de violence.

Les murs étaient parsemés de la même phrase, écrite avec du sang : _**Hermione doit mourir.**_

Oo°oO

Severus se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, mais ce n'était pas les gardes …

Il se leva et regarda, au travers des barreaux de sa cellule, le couloir. Quelqu'un marchait très soigneusement vers sa cellule. Severus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne qui marchait parce qu'il avait un capuchon sur sa tête. La personne tenait une baguette magique qui rougeoyait vaguement. Severus était certain que ce n'était pas un Mangemort.

Quand la personne arriva près de lui, Severus sut que c'était un homme. Il se déplaçait comme un homme et la main qui tenait la baguette magique semblait être la main d'un homme.

L'homme devait l'avoir vu, parce qu'il s'arrêta et Severus pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui.

« Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici s'il vous plaît. » Chuchota Severus. « Je dois éloigner ma femme du seigneur des ténèbres. »

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Son nom est Hermione, » Continua Severus rapidement. « Elle a seulement dix-sept ans ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fera, mais … je sais qu'elle est en danger. »

« Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? » Chuchota l'homme en retour. Severus savait que ce n'était pas la voix d'un homme à présent, c'était Potter.

« Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je l'aime ! » Severus s'en fichait s'il était pathétique. Il avait besoin d'emmener Hermione loin de Voldemort. Alors il pourrait la tuer parce qu'elle avait brisé son cœur … Et ensuite il pourrait crier à mort. « Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a utilisé pendant tout ce temps. Il la traite comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie très précieux. Il est hanté par elle et je sais qu'il la tuera à la fin. »

Potter resta silencieux. « Merci de me le dire » Il recommença à marcher.

« NON ! » Chuchota Severus furieusement. « Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici s'il vous plait ! »

Potter s'arrêta de nouveau et le regarda. « Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? »

« Je pourrais vous aider à le tuer » Dit Severus. « C'est pourquoi je suis ici de toute façon; j'ai essayé de le tuer … Mais j'agissais seulement sur le coup de la colère … je pourrais vous aider … »

« Je pense que je me débrouillerai tout seul. »

« Vous ne connaissez rien à propos de lui. » Dit Severus d'une voix basse « Je sais à qui nous pouvons demander de l'aide et qui nous devons chercher. Je connais certaines de ses faiblesses … je sais où me cacher. »

« Je suis désolé, professeur, mais vous avez la marque des ténèbres » Dit Potter tranquillement. « Je ne veux pas qu'il me traque. »

« Aidez-moi alors à l'enlever ! » Severus tira la manche de son bras et montra la Marque. « Coupez-moi la peau. »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'Hermione ! »

Potter s'avança. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je peux juste couper la peau ? Et si vous saigniez jusqu'à en mourir ? »

« Avez-vous déjà pratiqué des sors de guérison ? »

Potter secoua la tête. Severus soupira, mais il était assez désespéré pour le faire.

« La Marque des ténèbres est une infection. Vous devez couper le secteur infecté et le remplacer ensuite par de la peau saine. Tenez votre baguette magique sur la Marque des ténèbres et dites « Disinfettato » et ensuite vous placez rapidement votre baguette magique sur un secteur sain et dites « Pelle reparo » et tandis que vous le dites, vous devez faire un mouvement en cercle sur la blessure. »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Faites-le ! » Siffla Severus. « Si ça ne marche pas, je serai mort et ensuite je ne me soucierais plus de ce qui arrivera à Hermione et vous, vous serez débarrassé de ma présence. »

« Bon … »

Serait-il heureux après ça ? Severus n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser, parce que la seconde suivante, il eut l'impression que Potter lui coupait le bras. Il haleta et seulement ses années de douleur et de discipline l'empêchèrent de crier.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda finalement Potter

Severus regarda son bras et constata qu'il était guérit, sans la marque des ténèbres. Il acquiesça.

« Emmenez-moi loin d'ici maintenant. » Siffla-t-il

Potter murmura quelque chose et la porte cellulaire ouverte. Severus eut besoin de son aide pour sortir de la prison. Quand ils furent dehors, Potter leva les yeux.

« Êtes-vous sûr que Voldemort ne remarquera rien ? »

Severus secoua la tête « Non, il a désactivé ma Marque quand j'ai été jeté en prison. Il ne remarquera pas ce que nous avons fait avant que quelqu'un ne trouve ma cellule vide. Et à ce moment-là, j'espère que nous serons loin d'ici. »

Potter acquiesça et ils disparurent tous deux.

**Oo°oO**

**Hey ! Severus rentre dans la place ! Aidé d'Harry ! Vous l'attendiez pas celle-là hein ? xD J'avoue que moi non plus .. J'ai été surprise en traduisant ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**Gros bisous !**


	42. Suisse : Art de la fausse neutralité ?

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais alors vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Entre le boulot d'été, la famille, les amis, les sorties, les traductions et ... Piouf enfin ... J'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi mais j'en ai quand même trouvé pour vous traduire ce chapitre et vous le poster !**

**Encore merci pour vos revieuw, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez mais merci, merci, merci et merci ... Infiniment !**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"On ne peut jamais être neutre. Le silence est une opinion" ... Henri Moret**

**"Il est difficile de rester neutre lorsqu'on est victorieux" ... François Barcelo**

**"En temps de révolution ou de guerre, qui demeure neutre devient impuissant" ... Inconnu**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione se réveilla avec un sourire. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Son corps picotait, signe qu'elle avait retrouvait son énergie magique et elle se sentait très heureuse. Elle s'assit dans le lit et s'étira avant qu'elle ne bondisse en dehors et qu'elle ressentit une douleur entre ses jambes.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle fait l'amour ?

Oh … C'est vrai … elle avait … avec Voldemort.

Merde.

Elle rougit au souvenir. Severus était très bon niveau sexe, mais Voldemort … Par Merlin. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même ; elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir. Ça avait très peu importait qu'il soit Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Quand il faisait l'amour, c'était un Dieu.

Mais … où était-il maintenant ?

Elle trouva son peignoir et alla dans le salon. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain. Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, elle rougit. La pièce sentait toujours le sexe.

Après qu'elle eut nettoyé la pièce, elle retourna à la cuisine et se fit un petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Voldemort venait de partir alors qu'elle lui avait finalement cédé. Cela avait-il été son plan depuis le début ? L'utiliser et la jeter ensuite ? C'était dans un sens … triste. C'était drôle de voir que elle, une dévoreuse de livres, était devenue l'amante de Voldemort en moins de six mois … Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord de lui céder, mais Par Gryffondor …, elle se sentait grande maintenant ! Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait vraiment quelque chose de mal. Ils avaient seulement fait l'amour. Elle avait plutôt donné une faveur au monde. Quand Voldemort était avec elle, il ne pouvait pas mettre à mort d'autres personnes. Pas vrai ?

Hermione soupira et bu à petite gorgées son thé. Alors que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle pouvait laisser tomber son masque de femme fidèle maintenant. Elle s'était livrée à d'honteux fantasmes, bien que ses fantasmes ne soient que des rêves, alors qu'elle était encore avec Severus … N'y avait-elle pas pensé aussi avant même qu'il ne lui dise que son corps était sexy ?

Si elle devait être honnête envers elle-même (et peut-être que c'était le temps de l'être), elle avait été attiré par lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. Il était puissant et charmant. Ajoutez à cela un corps sexy à en damner un ange et ça faisait un cocktail irrésistible. Ça importait peu qu'elle soit ou non d'accord avec ses idées, elle le voulait.

Elle l'avait voulu hier soir, ça avait été géant et aujourd'hui elle se sentait enfin grande, presque femme.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait été juste heureuse et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Voldemort. La personnification de l'enfer. Le seigneur de Mal. Très certainement que vous, vous aimeriez aussi faire l'amour avec lui. Parce que quand vous êtes enfin dans ses filets, vous ne pouvez vous en sortir.

Oh, au diable tout ça. Elle était prise au piège, il avait gagné. En dehors de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Comme s'il avait ressentit ses pensées, il choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. » Ronronna-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Hermione le regarde de près alors qu'il prenait une tranche de pain sur la table et qu'il y mettait de la confiture dessus. Il mordit dedans avant de se verser du thé dedans. Toujours en mâchant, il bu un peu de thé et l'avala. Il mordit une fois de plus dans le pain et lécha son pouce quand il y fit couler un peu de confiture dessus.

Ar tous les dieux, il était même très sexy et très hot quand il mangeait !

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant capté son regard fixe, alors qu'il continuait à manger.

Hermione soupira « Vous n'étiez pas dans le lit quand je me suis réveillée. »

Il arqua ses sourcils. « Non, il n'y a eu une urgence que je devais impérativement traiter. Je dois toujours m'en occuper d'ailleurs ; je voulais juste voir où tu étais. »

« Oh … »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Hermione regarda la table. « J'ai juste … Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Je pensais que vous seriez là avec moi lorsque je me réveillerai. »

« Je t'ai vraiment manqué alors. »

Hermione se leva, soudainement en colère. « Vous n'êtes pas possible ! Tout que je voulais, c'était finir l'école en étant la première de ma promotion, avoir un travail agréable, rencontrer un homme agréable, avoir peut-être quelques enfants … et puis vous êtes arrivé et vous avez décidé, vous, que vous me vouliez pour vous, pour une raison dont je ne connais toujours pas le motif ! Donc vous m'avez fais épouser quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, vous vous êtes joué de mes sentiments et ensuite, quand vous avez finalement obtenu ce qu'à l'origine vous vouliez obtenir, vous avez décidé que 'Peut-être pourrais-je encore un peu plus jouer avec ses sentiments' ! »

Il semblait légèrement amusé.

Hermione contourna la table et commença à la repousser pour qu'il quitte la cuisine. « Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je m'en fiche maintenant. Je suis la Suisse. Ce que nous avons fais hier soir était étonnant et je veux le faire de nouveau. Je ne peux pas même plus vous détester alors que vous êtes toujours le seigneur des ténèbres ! Mais je veux savoir. Je suis la Miss-Je-sais-Tout et je veux savoir. Tout. Vous me direz pourquoi vous me choisissez. Vous me direz exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant le rituel. Vous me direz comment vous avez réussi à devenir immortel et ce que vous planifiez de faire de moi. J'en ai assez de ce jeu. »

Voldemort captura son poignet et regarda ses doigts pendant un bref instant. Alors il leva les yeux de nouveau.

« Donc tu veux vraiment être ma princesse ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça puis le pointa du doigt « Cependant... Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Il acquiesça et se leva, son poignet toujours dans sa main. Il prit son autre main aussi et regarda son alliance. Il la sortit de son doigt.

« Je déclare sous la présente, que tu es libre de tout serment Hermione Granger. »

Oo°oO

Potter emmena Severus dans une petite maison sur la campagne. Si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. Le toit était en très mauvais état et il y avait seulement une chambre, si petite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu être enterré vivant. Severus supposa qu'avant, ça avait été une cuisine. Il y avait toujours une table et une chaise dedans. Trois autres chaises étaient cassées sur le sol, et Potter en répara l'une d'elles pour que Severus s'asseye.

Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise et inhala profondément. Il était fatigué, mais au moins il était libre.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nourriture à vous proposer » Dit Potter. « Mais je suppose que vous avez plus que moi besoin de manger. »

Severus leva les yeux. Potter avait placé une assiette de légume, qui avait d'ailleurs une drôle de tête, devant lui.

« Vous pouvez les manger … je l'ai ait fais cuire, mais ils sont froids maintenant. »

Severus ne voulait pas tout prendre, mais il avait bien trop faim.

« Merci » Murmura-t-il au garçon qu'il avait détesté presque toute sa vie de professeur.

Potter s'assit sur l'autre chaise, mal à l'aise et une expression perplexe sur son visage. « Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je vous ais aidé… »

« Nous aurons toujours nos différents, Potter » Dit Severus diplomatiquement. « Mais en ce moment, nous avons un ennemi commun. »

Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ? Dans cette situation, je veux le croire « Je pense … »

Severus mâcha le légume. Ça n'avait pas trop de goût et il en était reconnaissant.

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard ? » Demanda Severus quand il eut fini.

Potter secoua la tête « Non… J'essaye toujours de mettre au point un plan. Chaque fois que j'arrive près de notre monde, des Mangemorts me trouvent et me pourchassent. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Il doit toujours y avoir des membres de l'Ordre encore en vie qui pourraient vous aider … avez-vous essayé d'entrer en contact avec Lupin ? »

Potter acquiesça. « Il est mort … Ainsi sont Tonks et leur bébé … »

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas à cause du loup-garou, mais parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione les aimait beaucoup.

« J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec les Weasley aussi, mais … Mme. Weasley a si peur. Ron et Ginny sont toujours à Poudlard et le Ministère file M. Weasley et Percy. Elle m'a seulement donné à manger et m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Bill et Fleur en France et Charlie en Roumanie. Ils essayent de trouver l'aide là-bas. On n'a plus vu Fred et George depuis la veille de la mort de Dumbledore. » Le visage de Potter s'obscurcit. « Qu'est-il arrivé le jour où il est mort ? Pourquoi Hermione était là ? »

Severus soupira « Je ne suis pas sûr. Mon ordre à moi était d'emmener le seigneur des ténèbres dans l'école. Je l'ai fais et ensuite nous avons découvert qu'Hermione avait disparut. Le seigneur des ténèbres a compris qu'elle était avec Dumbledore et quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, il essayait de la tuer. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a sauvée et nous venions juste de commencer à l'interroger quand vous êtes arrivés … Quand vous êtes partis en courant, le seigneur des ténèbres a tué Dumbledore »

« Ça n'a aucun sens … »

« Dumbledore n'était pas bon, Potter. » Marmonna Severus « C'est à cause de lui que Lily est morte. »

Potter le regarda fixement. « Lily ? Ma mère ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui … Dumbledore, qui avait entendu la prophétie complète, connaissait donc la partie qui disait que celui qui aura survécu 'Aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaît pas'. Dumbledore pensait que vous seriez capable de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres de cette façon … Donc il a laissé vos parents mourir … Quel est le tribu de deux vies quand on peut en sauver des milliers ? »

Potter le regardait toujours fixement. « Dumbledore les a laissé mourir ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Oui. Je suppose qu'il était désespéré. »

« Je ne peux pas croire … »

Severus soupira. « Je n'essayerai pas de vous en convaincre … je sais ce que je sais, et c'est assez pour moi. »

Potter fronça les sourcils. « Mais ça importe peu, mes parents sont morts de toute façon. Vous les avez détestés. »

Severus s'exclama. « Je n'ai jamais détesté Lily ! »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. « Vous ne la détestiez pas ? Alors pourquoi … ? »

« Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour vous répondre maintenant » Siffla Severus. « Je dois dormir. Nous reprendrons votre plan demain. »

Potter regarda fixement Severus alors qu'il montait sur le lit sur le côté gauche. Il tourna son visage vers le mur et ferma les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla à cause d'un gémissement de Potter. Il se retourna et vit Potter se tenir sa cicatrice. La seconde suivante, son anneau de mariage glissa de son doigt.

Il haleta. Vela n'arrivait que si un des conjoints était mort ou demandait un divorce.

« Potter, » Siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est … heureux » Gémit Potter. « Très, très heureux. »

Severus regarda son anneau de mariage qui était maintenant sur le sol. Voldemort ne serait jamais heureux si Hermione était morte …

« Non … » Chuchota Severus en prenant son anneau de mariage de nouveau. « Non ! »

« Quoi ? » Murmura Potter

Severus se leva du sol. Son corps entier semblait être engourdi, mais son cœur battait furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Potter de nouveau

« Je leur tuerai tous les deux ! »

Oo°oO

Voldemort était en effet heureux. Hermione semblait revivre quand il avait retiré l'anneau de son doigt. Maintenant, elle était libre de nouveau. Libre d'être sienne complètement.

« Alors c'est bon ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça. « C'est bon. Tu es une femme célibataire. »

Hermione sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Vraiment. »

Elle l'étreignit. Il était très étonné. Personne sauf elle, ne l'avait jamais étreint pour le remercier. Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il était encore étonné maintenant. Hermione était vraiment quelque chose d'autre … Il était sur le point de la soulever, quand elle se retira. Maintenant elle ne semblait plus si heureuse désormais, mais elle semblait plutôt terrifiée.

« Attendez ! Qu'est que fera Severus quand il le découvrira ? Il sera furieux ! »

Voldemort sourit "Laisse-moi m'occuper de Severus, ma chère. Il ne nuira pas à ton bonheur. »

« Mais ce bébé … » Hermione mit une main sur son estomac.

« … Est le tient et donc tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites » Lui assura rapidement Voldemort.

Hermione regarda son ventre « Je ne sais si c'est une très bonne période pour donner naissance à un bébé … »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Voldemort, en ayant un peu peur. « La guerre est finie et tu ne peux qu'être en sécurité avec moi. »

« Mais c'est l'enfant de Severus … Ce ne serait pas juste si … »

Voldemort gémit. Pourquoi les choses devenaient-elles si compliquées tout à coup ? Il était si proche …

« Tu ne veux pas tuer ton enfant, toi, Hermione ? »

Elle le regarda soupçonneusement. « Pourquoi voulez-vous tant que je garde le bébé ? »

« En référence au projet de loi que j'ai fais sortir par le biais du Ministère. Accroître la population sorcière. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Que vous ai-je dis au sujet du désir de connaître tout ? »

Voldemort respira à fond. Elle était sienne maintenant, mais … Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'elle serait en colère une fois qui lui aurait dit la vérité ?

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine « Alors ? »

Voldemort lui montra le visage qu'il utilisait avec ses professeurs quand il était plus jeune. Le grand, coupable, mais si plein de regrets, regard. Il avait réussit à berner tous ses enseignants avec ce regard. Il était tout le temps pardonner quand il faisait quelque chose d'interdit, simplement grâce à son charme et à son charisme. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'ait tout le temps utilisé, mais …

« Ce n'est pas le bébé de Severus, Hermione … » Dit-il lentement. « C'est le mien. »

Hermione le regarda, la bouche ouverte. « Mais … nous … »

« Le rituel … » Marmonna Voldemort. « Nous l'avons fait … Même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas … j'étais à l'intérieur de toi et … bien … nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection … »

« Mais … comment … ? »

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « S'il te plaît, Hermione, tu sais comment on fait les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maintenant ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. « Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je … j'ai juste … je n'ai jamais entendu parler de … en plus, vous n'étiez pas encore guéri et vous n'étiez pas encore totalement humain. Comment auriez-vous pu me mettre enceinte ? »

« Je le sais ça aussi. » L'Hermione revêche n'allait pas remettre en doute tout le temps sa parole ? Ce serait impossible.

« Mais alors … Comment savez-vous que c'est le vôtre ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Tu ne penses que je puisses reconnaître ma propre puissance et la chair de ma chair dans ton corps ? Je savais que tu étais enceinte quand tu t'es réveillée de ton coma. »

Hermione, qui était d'habitude très intelligente, ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Vous voulez que vous, le seigneur des ténèbres tout puissant, m'avez mis enceinte et que vous n'avez pas voulu me faire divorcer de Severus avant ? »

Voldemort improvisa « Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Hermione. Pourquoi penses-tu que Severus t'as quitté ? »

Hermione haleta. « Vous n'avez pas fait ça … »

Non, il n'avait pas fait ça, mais il pouvait lui faire penser qu'il l'avait fait. Après, s'il elle découvrait la vérité, elle ne pourra pas lui dire qui lui avait mentit, vu qu'il serait déjà mort. Mais il ne voulait que lui et Hermione reste sur ce sujet, c'est pour cela qu'il saisit ses épaules et qu'il l'attira tout près.

« Je te veux, Hermione. C'est une bonne chose que tu m'ais succombée ; je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. »

Pour une raison inconnue, elle semblait plus effrayée que passionnée sur le coup là. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette école et même dans le monde à ses pieds non ? C'était certain qu'il le savait …

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de flatter votre ego, mais … Vous êtes le seigneur des ténèbres et vous pourriez avoir la personne que vous voulez … Je sais que je suis bonne pour emmagasiner des connaissances que j'acquiers par le biais des livres, mais … Il y a d'autres femmes de votre trempe qui sont plus intelligentes que moi. »

« C'est vrai. » Dit-il. Il savait qu'Hermione devait atteindre au moins vingt ans pour qu'il puisse utiliser tout le potentiel de son cerveau. Le cerveau n'était même pas entièrement formé et cultivé avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans environ. Mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas de l'avoir un peu plus tôt. Il était plus facile de berner les jeunes. Ils étaient si… embrouillés et ils ne savaient pas encore ce que le monde leur réserve et comment il marche. Regardez Esméralda ; elle était son serviteur la plus loyale et il l'avait sous son influence depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans.

« Alors … Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

« Tu as le potentiel, Hermione. Tu as plus de puissance que tu ne veux bien t'e donner crédit. La puissance du point de vue magique, je veux dire. Et je sais avec certitude que tu as réussit à réchapper à un sort qui normalement, aurait dû te coûter la vie. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Quand ? »

« Tu te rappelles du combat que tu as mené avec Potter dans le Ministère ? Dolohov t'as jeté un sort … qui tue la personne touchée et pourtant … tu as survécu. »

« Peut-être qu'il a jeté un sort informulé mais que son corps était trop affaiblit et qu'il n'a pas marché comme il le fallait. » Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Voldemort secoua la tête « Pas avec ce sort et pas Dolohov. Tu as survécu à un sort qui était sensé te tuer. Quand j'en ai entendu parler, je savais que tu étais la fille parfaite pour le rituel. Quand je suis parvenue à te connaître, je me suis rendu compte que je te voulais, et cela même après le rituel. Tu es … très intéressante. Et quand je te touche … » Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et inhala. « … C'est comme si je touchais à de la magie pure … »

Hermione se retira brusquement de lui posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme s'il l'avait pincé. « Vous m'avez choisis parce que j'ai été chanceuse et que j'ai réchappé à un sort ? »

« C'était plus que de la chance, Hermione. » Dit sérieusement Voldemort « Tu as survécu à un sort qui aurait dû te tuer. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Pas si tu as inconsciemment réussit à élever un bouclier invisible entre toi et ce sort. »

Hermione ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, donc il ajouta « Un peu comme quand tu m'as éjecté contre le mur hier soir après que je t'ai donné un orgasme. »

Elle rougit. « … Très bien je vous crois. »

« Bien. Alors ça ne t'ennuierais pas de commencer à remplir tes valises ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Remplir mes valises ? »

« Oui. C'est les appartements de Severus et puisque tu n'es plus mariée avec lui maintenant … »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Dois-je revenir à la tour de Gryffondor ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu viendras avec moi ! »

« Avec vous ? »

« Ou i! Et je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu voudrais retourner dans ta tour avec ses maudits Gryffondors maintenant ! »

« Et bien non, mais … »

« Et je te veux chez moi, en sécurité. Et tu as dis que tu m'avais cédé ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas cédé. Je suis la Suisse. Vous savez … Je suis ce que vous m'avez dit un jour, neutre. Je ne peux pas me retourner contre mes amis, mais ... je … »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu veux aussi être avec moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas venir habiter avec moi ? »

« Parce que … Que diront les autres ? Les enseignants et … »

Voldemort croisa ses bras sur son torse « S'ils veulent vivre une longue vie et en bonne santé, ils ne diront rien. »

Hermione soupira et il pouvait voir qu'elle abandonnait la partie « Très bien … Mais vous m'aiderez à faire mes valises. »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Bien sûr, Mademoiselle. »

**Oo°oO**

**La traductrice s'en va en courant et demeure indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message par l'intermédiaire du bouton vert en bas de votre page, merci. Bip ! lol**

**Non, mais bon je dois dire qu'en tant que traductrice, je ne peux que louer l'imagination de l'auteur génial, mais en tant que lectrice sérieux j'ai envie de dire ... "No comment" ... Parce que là, l'attitude d'Hermione frise le ridicule, celle d'Harry est courageuse et celle de Severus beh ... C'est Sev' quoi xD Normal qu'il veuille la tuer alors qu'elle annule leur mariage en prenant elle-même et toute seule la décision ^^ ... Enfin bref**

**Maintenant, ça va aller de rebondissements en rebondissements donc accrochez-vous xD**

**Gros gros gros bisous ! Encore 9 chapitres avant la fin !**

**Manelor**


	43. Le laid visage de la mort

**Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, oui je sais ce que vous vous dîtes .. "oh tient une revenante !" ... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté de traduire cette histoire ! Je continue .. On va dire que ces derniers temps je n'avais pas trop de temps à moi. Entre mon déménagement vu que mes études sont loins de chez moi, mes études proprement dites, les cours, les devoirs et j'en passe ... Je n'avais pas trop de temps à moi. Si vous rajoutez le fait que j'étais malade depuis deux semaines, ça vous donne .. ma période d'absence de publication ...**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw, elles me touchent toutes autant qu'elles sont ! ça me réchauffe le coeur ! Alors, merci ...**

**J'espère que vous aurez une agréable lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**"Chacun sa mort, on a celle qu'on mérite. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir la reconnaître, elle n'a jamais le même visage, et au fond pour chacun elle ne peut ressembler qu'à soi-même" ... Gilbert Larocque**

**"La mort a pour moi le visage d'un enfant au regard transparent " ... Serge Gainsbourg**

**"La mort. L'horreur absolue de la non-existence. La mort ne rentre dans aucun shéma. il n'y a pas d'explication à la mort. Elle entre, elle vous arrête au milieu d'une phrase "Non c'est fini" et claque la porte" ... Anthony Burgess**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione ressentit deux choses quand elle entra dans les appartements de Voldemort. Du soulagement et de l'inquiétude. Du soulagement parce qu'elle avait enfin prise une décision. Elle aimait toujours ses amis, mais … Voldemort la faisait se sentir si … complète. Et pas juste quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il était charmant, intelligent et complexe. Etre complexe c'était bon. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais avec lui.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi voulait le pouvoir et la puissance. On ne pouvait pas nier que l'on n'avait pas d'intérêts quand on était avec le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Cela faisait grandir sa confiance en soi ainsi que son propre respect en quelque sorte. Et le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour bébé qui était aussi le sien … était assez effrayant en soi. Leur lien était plus fort maintenant. Ils seraient parents. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui l'a mettait en garde au sujet des dangers de porter l'enfant de Lord Voldemort. Elle savait que plusieurs essaieraient de l'atteindre, lui, en la faisant souffrir elle ou leur enfant. Ça lui faisait peur … Ce qui lui faisait plus peur, c'était surtout le fait que Voldemort y avait déjà pensé. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que ça pour penser qu'ils le laisseraient juste grandir en paix. Elle était sûre qu'il tuerait la personne qui essaierait de la blesser, elle, ou le bébé. Elle ne voulait pas être la raison de la mise à mort d'être humains ...

Elle savait qu'Harry pensait la même chose mais dans l'autre sens. Elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais en paix tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Et elle ne croyait pas que Voldemort se souci qu'Harry soit vivant ou non. Il lui avait déjà assez fait de mal.

C'était pourquoi il était bon qu'elle soit neutre. Elle ne laisserait pas Voldemort l'utiliser pour atteindre Harry et elle ne laisserait pas Harry l'utiliser pour atteindre Voldemort. S'il y aurait un combat entre les deux, elle serait juste debout et pleurerait quand l'un d'eux mourra. Jusque-là, elle resterait elle-même. Avec le père de son bébé. Et peut-être qu'elle apprendrait de nouvelles choses, du moins elle l'espérait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Voldemort alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte adjacente au bureau du Directeur. C'était un salon avec de grandes fenêtres et beaucoup d'étagères à livres. Vraiment beaucoup d'étagères à livres. On ne pouvait même plus voir les murs parce qu'il y avait des étagères à livres dans chaque espace vide de meubles. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une grande table ronde avec autour, sept grands fauteuils en bois.

« Pourquoi une table ronde ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je l'utilise quand j'ai des réunions avec les Mangemorts à l'intérieur du château. »

« Oh … Et vous avez assez confiance en eux pour laisser tous vos livres ici, à porté de main ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est juste une petite partie de ma bibliothèque. J'ai des duplicata si un de mes Mangemorts serait assez idiot pour détruire l'un d'entre eux. »

Hermione acquiesça. C'était très prévoyant.

Voldemort lui indiqua une porte en face d'eux.

« Cette porte, c'est celle de mes appartements privés. » Ils allèrent vers elle et elle entra. Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir avec quatre nouvelles portes. « Ce sont les portes de quatre salles très distinctes. Donc, il y a une petite salle à manger, une salle pour se détendre, une bibliothèque et une chambre à coucher avec une salle de bain adjacente. » Il indiqua les différentes portes avant d'ouvrit la plus proche, à droite. C'était la chambre à coucher.

C'était décoré de très bon goût avec des couleurs chaudes. Il y avait un grand lit avec des couvertures vertes foncées à côté d'une large fenêtre. Hermione pouvait voir le lac et la Forêt Interdite au travers et derrière les arbres, elle pouvait voir les montagnes. Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son sommet, mais apparemment c'était une merveilleuse journée de printemps.

Voldemort se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa en réponse de son regard émerveillé. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Tu peux voir le monde entier d'ici … Mon monde. »

Hermione rit sous cape. « Mégalomane. »

« Non, ma princesse. Je contrôlerai le monde. Qui m'arrêterait maintenant ? Je ne peux pas être tué. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne pouvez pas être tué ? Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. « Je suis immortel. »

« Mais il doit toujours y avoir une façon de vous tuer. Chacun a ses faiblesses. »

« C'est vrai. » il rit sous cape. « Mais personne ne la connaîtra. Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le dire quelqu'un. »

« Pas même moi ? »

Il rit et la souleva, en l'ayant au préalable, fait se retourner et crocheter ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Non, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, mais pas ça. »

Hermione sourit quand il la porta vers le lit. « M'avez-vous donné une potion sans que je le sache ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? »

« Parce que je suis heureuse. »

« Donc tu penses que ce n'est pas naturel que tu puisses être heureuse avec moi ? »

« Et bien… »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je te rendrai très heureuse, ma princesse. »

Elle soupira quand il la posa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa voracement et elle l'attira tout près d'elle. Il gémit dans sa bouche et sa langue caressa la sienne. C'était étrange comme toutes ses pensées pouvaient disparaître si rapidement quand elle était avec lui … Sa main se posa sur son sein et le caressa par-dessus ses vêtements. Ils avaient trop de vêtements sur eux là, non ? Elle essaya de trouver l'ourlet de sa chemise et il rit sous cape et fut près à l'aider quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle quand il se releva rapidement.

Il soupira, clairement ennuyé. « Je dois y aller. Le travail avant le plaisir, chérie. »

Hermione bouda. Il s'en allait alors que ça commençait juste à devenir intéressant !

Il lui sourit alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements en place « N'hésites pas à visiter ma bibliothèque. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras des choses d'intéressantes. »

Hermione sourit en réponses et bondit du lit. Voldemort roula des yeux et disparut en transplanant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'haleter quand elle marcha dans sa bibliothèque. C'était énorme ! Elle marcha jusqu'à l'étagère la plus proche et prit un livre. Et un autre … Et encore un autre … Soudain, faire l'amour avec Voldemort ainsi que sa frustration de ne pas être arrivée au bout de ses désirs disparurent comme par enchantement.

Oo°oO

Voldemort apparut dans sa prison et fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il regarda autour de lui. Il aurait préféré être avec Hermione, mais il savait qu'Hermione devait entrer dans la deuxième phase. Il avait travaillé dur pour arriver jusque là et c'était le cadet de ses soucis qu'il soit hantée par cette fille ; elle ne le distrairait pas.

Un garde vint à sa rencontre.

« Mon seigneur, » Le salua-t-il « Un prisonnier a disparu. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « Disparu ? »

La garde acquiesça et montra la cellule. L'alerte commença à se faire entendre dans la tête de Voldemort quand ils atteignirent la cellule en question. Ça ne pouvait pas être …

La garde regarda son registre « Severus Rogue. Nous ne savons pas comment il a réussi à s'échapper … Il n'y aucun signe qui montre que la serrure de la cellule ait été forcé donc il a dû être aidé par quelqu'un … »

Voldemort regarda fixement l'intérieur de la cellule. Sur le plancher, juste à côté des bracelets en fer, il y avait une petite flaque de sang et un morceau de chair morte. Il y reconnu la Marque des ténèbres. Ce fils de garce s'était arraché la peau. Voldemort soupira. Bien … ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il aurait dû le tuer beaucoup plus tôt.

« Et savons-nous qui l'a aidé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort soupira et tua l'homme. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, donc il n'était forcément pas très important. Qu'ils étaient stupides ces fidèles … Si maintenant il devait tout faire tout seul, il n'avait pas fini… !

Il commença à chercher des indices. Il avait récemment découvert qu'il pouvait sentir le flux magique, même si celui-ci était infime. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il savait quels sorts avaient été utilisés et dans quelles zones de la pièce. Il espérait même qu'il serait capable de retrouver le nom de celui qui avait lancé ses sorts.

Hum ! … Des sorts de brûlures, de coupure, de guérison, et même un alohomora … mais rien de plus. Mais qui c'était ? Il reconnaissait la signature du sorcier. Il l'avait déjà rencontré avant.

Le sorcier était jeune et puissant.

Potter.

Maudit soit cet enfant de malheur ! Et maintenant il était avec Severus ! C'était encore pire. Ils chercheraient probablement Hermione. Severus l'aimait vraiment et Potter était son ami. Allez ! Et encore mieux. E s'ils rencontraient Bella …

Non, Bella ne s'associerait jamais avec Potter. Elle voulait tuer Hermione parce que Voldemort avait choisi Hermione au lieu d'elle. Il était sûr de ça de toute façon. Il semblait que ça soit l'explication la plus logique pour quelqu'un comme Bella…

Pourquoi ceci lui arrivait-il toujours quand les choses semblaient s'amélioraient pour lui ? Il avait finalement eu la princesse de son royaume et la moitié de la terre était sous son contrôle. Il devait seulement attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'être le roi de la terre … Pourquoi il y avait des gens comme Potter qui avaient besoin de viser un monde encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste se taire et se terrer dans leur trou au lieu de l'ennuyer ?

Voldemort laissa échapper un grondement et réapparut dans l'école. D'abord il avait besoin de remettre à jour le système de sécurité. Ensuite il établirait une équipe qui se chargerait de retrouver Potter et Severus... Après ça, il devrait probablement s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne rentre en contact avec Potter et ensuite …

« Mon seigneur ! »

Il jura et leva les yeux. Lucius arrivait d'en haut.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Gronda-t-il. Cette journée était pourtant bien partie …

« C'est ma femme, Monsieur … Elle se meurt. Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît. » Lucius se laissa tomber à ses genoux.

Voldemort pensa à le torturer pour évacuer un peu de sa frustration, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Lucius était un très bon exemple pour les Mangemorts. Il était riche et très bien connu. Il réussissait toujours à se faufiler quand il y avait un problème aussi …

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

« Au manoir, » La voix de Lucius tremblait. « Le guérisseur dit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ! »

Voldemort soupira et transplana avec lui. Ils atterrirent dans le hall et Lucius marcha jusque dans une chambre, non loin de là.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre et il pouvait entendre de petits gémissements venant du lit. La seule lumière provenait de la cheminée où un guérisseur était debout, la regardant, fatigué et en sueur.

Voldemort soupira quand il vit la femme. Narcissa Malfoy était connu pour sa beauté et sa grâce, mais il n'y en avait plus aucune trace sur le cadavre vivant qui était couché sur le lit. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux et elle était incroyable mince. Encore plus mince qu'avant. Elle avait des taches sombres sur son visage et sur sa poitrine et elle baignait dans la sueur.

Il lui jeta un sort et la pièce se figea.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais ? » Demanda Lucius

« Je dois juste l'examiner. » Murmura Voldemort en tirant sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier. Il ne fut pas très content des résultats. « J'ai bien peur pour elle que cela soit au-delà de mes compétences. »

Il put entendre Lucius s'effondrer sur le plancher. « Il n'y a donc plus rien à faire … ? »

« Et bien, je connais une déviance de la magie noire qui pourrait te la faire garder … en vie … Mais je doute que tu sois intéressé par le processus. »

« Dites-moi ce que c'est, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » Le pria Lucius.

Voldemort plaignit presque l'homme à ses pieds. Il était si triste et si pathétique.

« Il y a beaucoup de façon de garder en vie un corps … Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi tu voudrais garder ce corps … Il n'y a plus rien à garder d'elle. Il y a une façon de faire entrer un esprit perdu dans un corps …Alors nous pourrons rétablir ses données vitales mais je doute qu'elle ne recouvre son entière beauté dont elle a jadis était l'heureuse bénéficiaire … Et l'esprit ne voudra peut-être pas venir dans ce corps. »

« Et ce ne serait pas Narcissa. » Chuchota Lucius.

« Non, Narcissa est en train de mourir. Le sort déchire son âme. Elle ne serait même pas capable de devenir un fantôme. »

Voldemort put entendre le cœur de Lucius rater un battement. Lucius se leva, s'assit près de sa femme et prit sa main gelée.

« Relevez le sort s'il vous plait. » Chuchota-t-il

Les gémissements recommencèrent et Voldemort put voir Lucius se pencher vers sa femme et embrasser son front.

« Narcissa, » Chuchota-t-il. « Je sais que nous avons eu des différents … je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur mari … Tu méritais cent fois mieux que moi … Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que … je t'aime. »

Narcissa tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux voilés regardèrent Lucius. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent, mais Voldemort ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait. Alors elle se souleva une dernière et dans un dernier souffle assez rauque, elle mourut dans un spasme.

Lucius ne pleura pas. Il attira son corps contre son torse et la berça en fermant les yeux.

Voldemort se sentit très mal à l'aise… Il ne voulait pas les regarder. Il n'aimait pas les faiblesses et la sienne, c'était la mort … La mort, une faiblesse, sa faiblesse… Son fléau.

Il regarda Narcissa. Ses yeux morts regardaient fixement le plafond.

Alors il comprit quelque chose. Quelque chose de très inquiétant et de très effrayant.

Hermione allait, elle aussi, mourir.

Oo°oO

Hermione ne voulait pas quitter la bibliothèque, mais vers midi, son estomac commença à grogner. Il voulait manger. Elle marmonna une insulte envers son estomac et le bébé à l'intérieur de lui. Elle, elle voulait encore lire !

Elle laissa néanmoins son corps gagner, et elle quitta les appartements de Voldemort pour aller dans la grande salle. Elle ne rencontra personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint la grande salle.

« Salut, Hermione ! »

C'était Ginny. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Salut. » Dit Hermione en souriant.

« Où tu étais ? » Demanda Ginny « Je pensais que nous avions convenue de se retrouver toutes les deux pour parler ? »

Hermione se gifla le front et jura. « Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié. J'ai eu une matinée très prise. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi ? »

Hermione joua avec un des doigts de sa main gauche. « J'ai divorcé. Je suis de nouveau Hermione Granger maintenant ! »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « Mais tu dois avoir une permission spéciale pour une chose comme ça ! Qui … ? »

« Notre cher Directeur » Dit Hermione en se servant quelques pommes de terre.

Ginny pâlit. « Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? »

Hermione hésita, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Ginny. « Je te dirai tout après le déjeuner. »

Ginny acquiesça et elles mangèrent en silence. Quand elles eurent finis, Hermione suivit Ginny qui prit un passage secret, avant d'arriver dans une pièce.

Elles étaient très confortablement installées. Hermione transforma quelques pierres en oreillers alors que Ginny allumait des bougies avec sa baguette magique.

« Alors, dits-moi tout. » Dit Ginny sérieusement.

Hermione soupira. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ais dis que j'avais le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« La nuit où tu es venue me voir à cause de Rogue ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Et bien … cette autre personne c'est … Voldemort. »

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant presque une minute. « Tu veux dire que c'est … Monsieur-Je-Suis-A-L'origine-De-L'enfer ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de tout le mal sur terre… Il est juste … »

« Un meurtrier. »

« Et bien … »

« Celui qui aime torturer les autres. »

« Oh … oui … »

« Et qui déteste avant tout les sang-de-bourbes. »

« Ce n'est pas l'entière vérité en fait … » Marmonna Hermione

Ginny l'a regarda fixement. « Je ne peux pas te croire. Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime … j'ai juste … »

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas aimer un tueur. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures. « J'ai aimé Severus. »

« Mais Severus était un espion pour l'Ordre, il … »

Hermione secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour nier tout en bloc, mais pas un mot ne sortit. Alors elle se rappela le serment qu'elle avait fait avec Severus, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ginny, irritée.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire » Chuchota Hermione. « Il m'a fait faire un serment et je n'ai rien droit de divulguer … »

Ginny le regarda fixement. « Rogue était un Mangemort ? Je veux dire, un vrai Mangemort ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire … » Chuchota Hermione, mais elle put voir que Ginny avait comprit.

« WOW … » Dit Ginny. « Et bien, ça, c'est une surprise… »

« Je sais … » Marmonna Hermione.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant deux ou trois minutes avant que Ginny ne secoue la tête.

« Mais cela n'explique pas comment tu peux avoir le béguin pour Voldemort ! »

Hermione soupira. « Je l'ai rencontré beaucoup de fois cette année. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois une semaine après que j'ai épousé Severus. Il était … différent de ce que j'avais entendu quand Harry nous parlait de lui. Il était gentil et charmant et … il m'a fait réfléchir … Alors après je suis allée le voir deux ou trois fois. J'ai, en réalité, courut dans ses bras quand Severus m'a révélé … son petit secret. Je n'ai pas compris comment je pouvais aimer quelqu'un qui était mauvais. Il a dit quelque chose qui s'apparentait à : Severus n'est beaucoup moins mauvais que moi et pourtant tu viens te réfugier dans mes bras, dans celui du sorcier le plus malfaisant de tous les temps … et je ne me rappelle pas du reste parce que j'avais un peu bu … je pense que je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire bonne nuit. » Hermione rougit au souvenir.

Ginny la regardait fixement donc Hermione continua.

« Quelques temps après Severus m'a fait du mal et là j'ai commencé à décline et à tomber en morceaux … Il m'a fait des choses assez inacceptables … et je ne voulais pas te parler de ça … C'était … trop dur. Donc je suis allé voir Voldemort. Bella m'a appris comment me battre et … nous nous sommes bien amusés ensemble.

« Quand mon père a eut cet accident, Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne m'aiderait pas. J'ai demandé à Voldemort et lui, il m'a aidé. Il était complètement rétablit grâce à lui. J'étais si reconnaissante que j'ai promis de faire n'importe quoi pour le remercier. C'était stupide, je sais … Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je l'aide à guérir.» Hermione soupira « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite … je suis tombé malade et il m'a aidé à me rétablir. Une chose en a entraîné une autre et nous nous sommes embrassés. Beaucoup de fois. »

Ginny haleta. « La nuit après qu'il ait pris l'école … vous vous êtes embrassé alors ! »

Hermione acquiesça. « J'ai toujours essayé de me battre contre lui, mais … Il peut être très persuasif »

Ginny resta silencieuse.

« Attends … Mais maintenant que tu es divorcée avec Rogue … Tu vas l'épouser ? »

Hermione renifla. « Non. Il m'a laissé divorcer parce que j'ai promis que je ne me battrais pas contre lui maintenant. »

Ginny l'a regarda fixement « Tu ne te battras pas contre lui ? Mais il est … »

« Ginny, je t'aime toujours ainsi que les garçons et je ne l'aiderai jamais à vous tuer. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une espionne ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, tu dois me dire si tu as des nouvelles d'Harry. Je veux savoir s'il va bien ou même autre chose si tu en as envie … je ne vous trahirai pas. »

« Mais tu ne le trahiras pas non plus. » Lui fit remarquer Ginny.

Hermione soupira. « Non, je ne le ferai pas en effet. Je suis officiellement neutre. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que penseront les gens de toi une fois qu'ils seront au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le sais » Soupira Hermione. « Mais c'est une bonne chose d'être la maîtresse du sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Il me protégera du mieux qu'il le peut. »

Ginny acquiesça, mais se raidit de manière très perceptible. Hermione arqua ses sourcils quand Ginny arbora une expression assez étrange sur son visage.

« Attends … Tu as dis 'la maîtresse' ? Ça signifie donc que tu couches avec lui ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Oui … Pourquoi ? »

Ginny se leva. « Je … alors tu sais, je ne te déteste pas, mais … je ne sais pas comment tu peux vivre avec toi-même. »

« Ginny … » Tenta de dire Hermione.

« Non, j'ai juste besoin de… Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui a été dîtes ce soir. Je dois juste y réfléchir … »

« Je comprends » Dit Hermione doucement « Je veux toujours être amie avec toi ! »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait toujours cette expression assez bizarre sur son visage. « Je sais … je … Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parlé … Mais je dois réfléchir. »

Hermione acquiesça et Ginny s'en alla.

Bien, au moins Ginny ne la détestait pas …

**Oo°oO**

**Alors alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore pour ma longue absence!**

**Enjoy !**

**Manelor**


	44. Cachette & recherche

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais ... ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps dans ma vie d'aller sur l'ordi ... Enfin ... j'avais plusieurs problèmes d'ordre plus ou moins personnels et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai continué ma fic "The caged bird" parce que je les avais enregistré dans un autre ordi et donc je pouvais les envoyer vite fait, mais les chapitres de cette histoire .. je les ais ... Perdus ? J'ai dû donc tout traduire des derniers chapitres, que j'avais déjà traduits, je tiens à le préciser -_-**

**Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ... et que cette lecture vous sera agréable. Je vous mets un p'tit rappel du chapitre précédent pour que des souvenirs reviennent en tête ^^**

**Gros gros bisous !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Ce sont les grands défauts qui se dissimulent le mieux ; Profonds défauts, profondes cachette." ... Louis Pauwels**

**"La vraie maison de l'amour est toujours une cachette." ... Romain Gary**

**"Les choses dont on parle le plus parmi les Hommes sont assez ordinairement celles que l'on connait le moins." ... Denis Diderot**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort se rendit à ses appartements, une heure après le dîner. Quand il avait quitté les Malfoy, il avait réuni quelques Mangemorts pour capturer Severus et Potter. Il avait passé deux heures à rechercher les meilleurs sorts de sécurité.

Quand il atteignit véritablement ses appartements, il était très fatiguée et il avait si mal à la tête qu'il aurait été capable de tuer quelqu'un, s'il était devant lui à cet instant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour Hermione mourrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle était supposée rester avec lui pour toujours.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la faire, faire immortelle. Et si elle se retournait contre lui ? Ce n'était pas que c'était probable, mais … C'était une femme. Les femmes faisaient des choses très étranges parfois …

« Hermione ? » L'appela-t-il. Elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque donc il vérifia dans la cuisine et dans la chambre à coucher.

Après avoir vérifié le salon, il retourna à son bureau, celui du directeur. Quand elle reviendrait, elle passerait par ce bureau.

Il s'assit et commença à trier quelques papiers.

Mais où était-elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas attendre dans le lit, prêt pour une très agréable et reposante étreinte ? Il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulé, tout de suite. Il était fatigué et il avait mal à la tête. Elle pourrait sûrement l'aider !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et elle entra.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en marchant vers le bureau.

« Où tu étais ? » Demanda-t-il durement.

Elle semblait assez étonnée de la façon dont il lui parla. « Avec Ginny. »

Il fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle approche.

« Et de quoi as-tu parlé avec Miss Weasley? » Demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître d'un geste de la main, une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye en face de lui.

« Oh, de pas beaucoup de choses. » Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ai parlé de nous. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « Et elle était d'accord avec ça ? »

« Pas tout à fait mais … Elle ne me déteste pas. Elle y réfléchira. »

« Y réfléchir ? Et tu crois qu'elle l'acceptera sans rien dire ? »

« Et bien … je pense que c'est la seule qui peut me comprendre. »

« Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? »

« Votre journal la déjà séduite quand elle avait onze ans. Donc elle sait quel séducteur et comment tu es séduisant déjà. »

« Oh … »

« Comment avez-vous réussit à la faire tomber, elle, sous votre charme, comme moi je le suis ? »

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « La Magie. »

Hermione sourit. « Vraiment ? »

Voldemort se leva, contourna le bureau est mit ses bras autour de sa taille. « Vraiment. »

Hermione mit ses bras autour de son cou. « Il me semble que vous avez pleins de secrets à me faire partager alors. »

Il se pencha tout près d'elle. « Demande-moi et je te répondrai probablement. »

Elle sourit. « Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Te faire l'amour. »

Pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa lentement avant de grignoter sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ses mains commencèrent à voyager et il caressa ses côtes et ses seins. Elle sortit la langue de sa bouche et commença à sucer la sienne. Il frissonna et sa main prit son sein à pleines mains. Il commença à les masser lentement et il enleva la chemise pour …

« Nom de … »

Voldemort gémit et se retira brusquement de l'étreinte d'Hermione. En levant les yeux, il vit McGonagall debout dans l'embrasure, la bouche ouverte, choquée. Hermione s'était déjà raidit quand elle avait entendu sa voix horrifiée, mais elle rougit fortement en voyant la personne en question.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et attira la jeune femme vers son torse, regardant McGonagall par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Minerva ? » Demanda-t-il

McGonagall regardait fixement le visage d'Hermione. « C'est elle alors … »

« Oui, c'est Miss Granger, mais elle ne veut pas vous montrer son joli petit derrière ... Aïe ! » Hermione venait de lui pincer les côtes. Il la poussa et elle atterrit, les fesses sur le bureau.

Elle le regarda fixement, mais il lui montra sa hanche avec son doigt.

« Ce n'était pas très agréable, » Murmura-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur McGonagall, qui semblait être très pâle. « Qui vous dites ? »

McGonagall regarda Hermione. « Miss Granger ? »

Hermione rougit de nouveau mais Voldemort ne bougea même pas un muscle. « Oui, elle a divorcé ce matin. Donc elle est Miss Granger maintenant. »

McGonagall semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa.

« Hum … M. Malfoy a reçu une lettre de chez lui et il est, en ce moment-même, en train de démolir le mobilier de son dortoir. »

« Et ? »

« Et bien … Vous êtes le Directeur … »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et désigna Hermione d'un geste de la main. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupé. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous occuper de ça. »

« IL s'est enfermé dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et nous pensons qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de préjudiciable. » Dit McGonagall, sévère.

Hermione s'assit. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas l'aider ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Drago est un élève. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Et alors ? »

« Apparemment quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. Comme votre fonction est de veiller au bien-être des élève, monsieur le Directeur, votre inquiétude devrait se porter uniquement sur les élèves vivant dans cette école. Cela est écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« J'ai lu le livre. » Siffla-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

Voldemort mit une main sur sa cuisse et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le fixa en retour. Il fronça les sourcils et abandonna la partie.

« Tu m'attends là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » Murmura-t-il. « Je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine entière. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait. Jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, McGonagall le suivit.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Miss Granger ? » Demanda McGonagall.

Voldemort se retourna et mit sa main sous sa gorge. Il en avait assez des questions de femmes bien trop curieuses.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul qui se rappelle de quoi je suis capable ? » Siffla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ma nouvelle apparence, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, les gens pensent à tords qu'ils peuvent remettre en cause le moindre de les faits et gestes. »

McGonagall haleta et essaya d'enlever la main qui la faisait suffoquer. Elle planta ses ongles dans son poignet.

« Laissez-moi vous rappeler quelque chose, professeur McGonagall. Je ne suis en aucun cas Albus Dumbledore. Je fais les choses à ma manière et si j'entends dire que des élèves où une quelconque personne se plaint d'un des enseignants, je fermerai cette école et je la mettrai à feu. Ensuite, je rirais de vos pitoyables efforts quand vous essayerai de sortir. Suis-je clair ? »

Le visage de McGonagall commençait à devenir bleu, mais elle réussit à acquiescer. Voldemort la relâcha et elle tomba sur le sol, haletante.

Voldemort regarda son poignet saigner en fronçant les sourcils. Son sang n'était plus rouge désormais, il était bleu et il ne coulait pas sur le sol … Il serpentait sur son bras. Ensuite il revenait dans ses veines. Intéressant.

Il guérit son poignet et arriva enfin à la salle commune des Serpentards. McGonagall survivrait probablement.

Il atteignit la salle commune et vit quelques élèves assis sur le divan. Ils parlaient probablement de Drago. Des choses ne changeraient jamais … Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses années ici. Les gens parlaient souvent de lui parce qu'il était l'orphelin. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient qu'il était enfant d'un sorcier de sang-pur. Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de démentir cette version de leur histoire. Il savait seulement qu'une seule rumeur était vraie : Il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Voldemort alla jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et trouva trois élèves. Une fille et deux garçons.

Ils essayaient de parler à Drago au travers de la porte, mais on n'entendait aucun son provenant du dortoir.

« Sortez tous » Ordonna-t-il.

Ils obéirent rapidement et le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Voldemort les ignora et cela ne lui prit que deux ou trois secondes avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, rentrer à l'intérieur et la refermer derrière lui.

« Malfoy ? » Dit-il.

Il y avait un petit bruit, provenant d'un des coins de la pièce. Il lança un « lumos » avec sa baguette magique et jura. Drago Malfoy était assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait un couteau dans sa main et en regardant tout le sang qu'il y avait sur le sol, il avait du certainement se couper.

« De toutes les choses stupides à faire … » Murmura Voldemort en regardant le garçon.

Drago leva vers lui des yeux ternes.

« Maman est morte … » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je sais. Et il semble que tu fasses de ton mieux pour la suivre au plus vite. » Voldemort l'aida à se relever et le mit sur le lit. Il fit disparaître le couteau et regarda les bras du garçon. Il était couvert de cicatrices, certaines plus vieilles que d'autres. Il guérit les nouvelles d'un geste de la main.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu te coupes les veines ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis Noël. » Marmonna Drago.

Voldemort jura contre la stupidité de la jeunesse. « Vraiment, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une petite fille, faible et peureuse, qui veut seulement attirer l'attention ? Ta mère est morte, je ne sais pas moi, crie, fais du mal à quelqu'un, pleure même si cela peut te faire du bien, mais non, n'essaye plus jamais de tenter de te tuer. Quelles choses as-tu prises pour être dans cet état ? »

« Des endorphines … » Murmura Draco.

« Alors fais une pratique intensive de sexe ! Je suis sûr que l'héritier Malfoy doit avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il n'aurait plus qu'à choisir ! Par Salazar, pourquoi n'avoir pas choisi cette éventualité ? »

Malfoy commença à pleurer. Voldemort jura pour la troisième fois.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ? »

« Je suis gay ! »

Voldemort le regarda fixement pendant une seconde, avant de rire. « L'héritier de la famille Malfoy est gay ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonné, mais … Oh … Ce n'est décidemment pas son jour à ce pauvre Lucius. »

Drago s'assit. « S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas ! Il me tuerait s'il le savait ! »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oh, je ne lui dirait pas car je gagne plus à me taire qu'à divulguer cette information. Mais nous parlerons de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour que je garde le secret pour moi un peu plus tard. Maintenant, ma seule préoccupation majeure, ce sera de te garder en vie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Peut-être que Drago n'avait pas véritablement comprit le sens de ses paroles, mais il soupira de soulagement. « Combien de temps aurez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« Tout dépendra du nombre d'actes stupides que tu ne commettras plus. »

Drago avala péniblement. « Mais vous ne parlerez pas à mon père de … ? »

« Que tu es gay ? Pas si tu te comportes correctement. Je ne dirai rien de ces sentiments contre-nature. Mais, sérieusement Drago, chercher toi un petit ami. »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et rougit. Voldemort fit un pas en arrière et Drago rougit encore plus furieusement. Voldemort croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« C'est juste que … C'est dur de savoir qui est … vous savez … » Marmonna Draco.

Voldemort se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les gens se trouvaient-ils dans le besoin de lui parler de ce genre de choses. Il était le seigneur des ténèbres, Par Salazar ! Il tuait des humains pour s'amuser ! Il n'aidait pas les gens à résoudre leurs problèmes sexuels !

Oh, au diable tout ça, il voulait aller voir Hermione.

En jurant dans son souffle, il ouvrit la porte au dortoir et regarda les deux garçons à l'extérieur. En utilisant la legimencie sur eux, il obtint un peu de chance. Il saisit le garçon aux cheveux bruns et l'attira dans la pièce.

« Drago, » Dit-il. « Voici Blaise. Vous avez tous les deux quelque chose en commun. Vous êtes homosexuels. Faites donc l'amour ! »

Les garçons le regardèrent fixement.

« C'est un ordre. » Siffla Voldemort en se retournant et en partant de la pièce.

Il savait qu'ils obéiraient. Il avait vu que Blaise était le style de Drago. Si Drago était un tant soit peu comme son père, il ne dirait pas non pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Maintenant il pouvait aller faire l'amour à Hermione. Devra-t-il lui donner une fessée ou au contraire la chercher et la poursuivre ? Peut-être pourrait-il faire les deux à la fois. La rechercher, elle, alors qu'elle était cachée … Entendre sa respiration rapide … La découvrir et la porter dans ses bras jusqu'au …

Son sang avait déjà atteint son sexe, avant même qu'il ne rentre dans ses appartements. Hermione était toujours dans son bureau. Elle avait enlevé sa robe et ne portait qu'une chemise et une jupe. Quand elle l'entendit, elle se retourna.

« Salut. » Ronronna-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement. « Salut … Comment va Drago ? »

« Oh, il va très bien. Je lui ai trouvé un petit ami. »

Hermione était très … choquée « Vous avez fait quoi ? Et bien… C'est très gentil de votre part »

« Oui … n'est-il pas ? » Il sourit et arriva près d'elle. « Mais maintenant je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec toi … »

Hermione déglutit. « Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser. »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Qui a dit que j'allais te faire du mal ? » Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira tout près. « Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu … »

« Un jeu ? »

« Oui … » il respira son parfum. « Ça s'appelle 'Tu te caches et je te trouve' »

Il put sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était excitée, elle aussi. Excellent.

« Et que se passera-t-il quand vous m'aurez trouvé ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et l'embrassa. « Ne pas savoir ce qui se passe à la fin fait parti du jeu … Tu as une minute. »

Il la lâcha mais elle reste plantée sans bouger.

« 59 … » Dit-il.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et partie en courant. Il continua à compte dans sa tête lentement. Son sang commençait déjà à circuler de plus en plus vite dans son corps. Rien n'était plus stimulant qu'une bonne chasse. Bien … Peut-être les exercices qui venaient ensuite ainsi que la séance de torture qui l'attendait, aussi …

Quand il arriva à zéro, il entra dans sa salle de conférences. Il regarda sous la table, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se cache ici. Avant qu'il n'entre dans le couloir, il prit sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures. Habillé seulement de son pantalon noir, il entra dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione parte en courant …

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et regarda sous la table, derrière les étagères à livres, derrière les rideaux (il aimait vraiment les rideaux; il les avait choisi lui-même. Ils étaient verts avec des taches dorées, il savait que la chambre devait avoir des tons plus chaud pour que ça soit plus agréable, il en avait même mit sur les étagères à livres et derrière la porte.

Quittant la chambre à coucher, il alla dans la cuisine. C'était plutôt grand et il y avait beaucoup d'ustensiles. Il préférait se faire des plats lui-même. Immortel ou pas, il était paranoïaque. C'était si facile d'empoisonner quelqu'un par la nourriture de nos jours …

En revenant à son « jeu » il put sentir la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce.

« Je peux entendre tes battement de cœur, Hermione. » Dit-il d'une voix railleuse. « As-tu peur ou es-tu simplement excitée ? Je parie que tu es chaude et humide pour moi … » Il savait qu'elle était assise dans l'office et il y alla lentement. « N'es-tu pas en train de penser à ce que je t'ais promis … Tu auras du mal à t'asseoir quand j'en aurais finis avec toi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta quand il l'attira brusquement vers lui. Il alla jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et était sur le point de s'asseoir et de l'attirer sur ses genoux quand elle réussit à se soustraire de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignet. Il leva la tête et la fixa.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Bella m'a appris. » Elle sourit doucement et courut hors de la cuisine.

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait lui aussi. Cela ressemble à une vraie chasse. Il courut à sa suite et la vit s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit la porte, marcha à l'intérieur et … tomba sur le sol. Elle avait osé lui faire un croche-pied ! Il se mit rapidement sur ses jambes et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour. Elle lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Eprouves-tu en ce moment un soupçon d'insolence, Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous semblez être très insolent vous-même si je puis me permettre. » Dit-elle en montrant de la tête son pantalon.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu pourrais d'ailleurs m'aider pour ça. »

« Venez me chercher alors. » Dit-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait.

« J'adorerai ça. »

Il plongea sur elle, mais elle sauta au loin et contre-attaqua. Il serait d'ailleurs tombé s'il ne s'était pas tenu à sa taille. Elle glissa et tomba sur le sol, lui faisant lâcher sa prise. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle l'avait fait tomber au sol en lui donnant un coup de pied, entre le mollet et la jambe.

L'instant d'après, elle était assise à califourchon sur lui.

« J'ai gagné ! » Dit-elle

Il prit ses poignets et la fit se retourner d'un coup de hanche. Elle se retrouva sur le ventre, collée au sol.

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Ce combat avait été beaucoup plus drôle que ceux d'avant. Elle semblait elle aussi le penser car elle rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, la surélevant légèrement, et l'embrassa. Il baissa les yeux et embrassa son dos. Elle essayait de se libérer les mains et il lui permit de le faire. Il avait autre chose à faire avec ses mains, comme la déshabiller par exemple. Il déchira sa jupe.

Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et passa par le bas de son dos. Il siffla quand elle commença à caresser et griffer son cou. C'était vraiment agréable. Alors il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Il brisa le baiser et lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation.

« Vous êtes si beau comme ça, » Dit-elle en souriant, ébouriffant ses cheveux et mordillant son oreille. « Comme un chaton. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne ressemble pas à un chaton ! »

Elle sourit à sa réponse et l'entraîna dans un baiser dévorant. Il oublia rapidement son commentaire quand elle recommença à griffer gentiment son cou. Il déplaça sa bouche et commença à embrasser son cou. Il défit son soutien-gorge et elle gémit quand ses lèves atteignirent ses seins. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était sensible à cet endroit. C'était même drôle. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il la mordait.

Il voulait essayer.

« Aie ! » Gémit-elle alors que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

Il lécha la blessure. « C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, » Siffla-t-elle « Ca fait mal ! »

« Laisse-moi réveiller ton corps, tu verras qu'ensuite tu aimeras … »

Elle grogna, mais quand il commença à lécher et mordiller ses seins, ses grondements se transformèrent en gémissements. Il se déplaça vers sa bouche et l'embrassa violemment. Elle écarta ses jambes, il se retrouva donc entre elles. Il insinua sa main sous sa jupe et trouva sa culotte chaude et humide. Il l'arracha et sortit son propre pantalon dans le mouvement. C'était vraiment un exploit puisque la petite débauchée, sous lui, gémissait et l'embrassait furieusement.

Il s'insinua en elle dans un gémissement.

« Oui ! » Elle gémit alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer de plus en plus rapidement.

Il écarta encore plus ses jambes, les mettant sur ses bras surélevés, et la pénétra sur un nouvel angle, frappant jusqu'au fond de son ventre à chaque poussée. Sans avertissement, elle vint brusquement et la pièce trembla. Il s'accrocha fermement à elle, pour ne pas qu'il soit éjecté contre le mur cette fois. Quand elle se remit de son orgasme, il recommença à se déplacer doucement.

« Tu as … vraiment … besoin, toi … aussi … de te contrôler … chérie » Siffla-t-il entre chaque poussé qu'il exerçait en elle. Il atteint l'orgasme peu après.

Il relâcha ses jambes et s'écroula sur elle.

« WOW … » Dit-elle alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses lèvres se déplacer contre son cou. « Vous êtes incroyable … »

« Je sais… » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Il sourit en la regardant. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses lèves étaient rougies et gonflées par ses baisers. Sa chemise était ouverte, déchirée de part en part et un suçon était visible sur le dessus de sa poitrine, ainsi que juste au dessus de son estomac, en plus grand. Sa jupe était remontée autour de sa taille et son humidité ainsi que son excitation collait sur ses jambes.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait les yeux à demi-fermé.

« Tu es très sexy comme ça, » Marmonna-t-il. « Je veux prendre une photo. »

Il se leva et elle s'assit brusquement.

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je peux gérer le fait de faire l'amour avec le sorcier le plus maléfique du monde sorcier, mais être dans la gazette du sorcier ou sur un quelconque journal, en première page, sans façon. »

Il a soupira, mais décida de prendre à la place une photo d'elle quand elle serait endormie. « Très bien … Es-tu partante pour un autre round ? »

« Encore ? »

« Pas tout de suite … mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses que nous pouvons expérimenter avant que je ne te refasse l'amour. »

Hermione se leva et grimaça. « Dans le lit alors, mon dos est tout courbaturé. »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait « Peut-être voudrais-tu que je te fasse un massage alors ? »

Elle sourit. « Très bonne idée. »

**Oo°oO**

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Gros gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	45. Cette vase appelée Moldus

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Je pense que je vous ai fais assez attendre, donc je vais poster un chapitre chaque jour maintenant, pour finir plus vite. En effet, après cette histoire, j'ai pour idée de mettre en pause ... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai juste besoin de faire une pause pendant quelques semaines...**

**Je finirai quand même cette traduction, je l'ai promis ! Gros bisous ! **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit à cause de la lune, brillant intensément, directement sur son visage. Elle resta couchée pendant deux ou trois minutes et la regarda simplement. C'était étrange de dormir près d'une fenêtre, elle en avait plus l'habitude. Elle avait eu l'habitude de l'obscurité des cachots.

Elle soupire et tourna la tête. Voldemort était couché à côté d'elle, une main sur son estomac. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé dormir avant. Il était très … mignon. Plus jeune. Quand il était réveillé, son visage était beau, d'une beauté d'immortel, mais là il semblait plus jeune. De longs cils, un nez parfait et une bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il respirait lentement et chaque fois qu'il expirait, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son épaule.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, mais il réussissait toujours à les discipliner et à paraître parfait. C'était très bizarre. Pourquoi elle, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi parfaite tout le temps ? Elle ne pensait pas très souvent à comment les autres la voyait, de part son apparence, mais quand on était à côté de Voldemort, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était un modèle de perfection. Mais un démon déguisé en ange.

Et pourtant … Elle, Hermione Granger, mignonne certes, mais pas très belle, dormait à côté de lui … Elle n'était même pas plus intelligente que lui ! Ça importait peu qu'elle soit la meilleure élève de l'école depuis 50 ans ; il y a 50 ans, il avait été encore meilleur! Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que lui. Bien sûr, elle pouvait utiliser la technologie moldue, mais il pouvait tout faire avec une baguette magique.

Elle soupira et retira distraitement quelques cheveux de son visage. Il siffla et saisit son poignet, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle haleta et essaya de se dégager sans le réveiller.

Il recommença à siffler et elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait fourche langue. Sa prise sur son poigne se resserra.

« Voldemort ! » L'appela-t-elle finalement, le réveillant.

Alors qu'il se réveillait, il relâcha son poignet, étonné. Elle le regarda fixement.

« De quoi rêviez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en massant son poignet.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas … Quelque chose au sujet de ma mère … et l'argent. Quelque chose au sujet de mon argent … »

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Votre mère … Et votre argent ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et a se retourna « Oui, mon argent. Je pense que je veux plus d'argent. Laisse-moi dormir ou sinon je me lève et je vais tuer quelqu'un en lui dérobant son argent. »

Hermione regarda fixement son dos. « Désolée … »

Voldemort souffla d'exaspération et ne dit rien pendant deux ou trois minutes. Hermione se remit de nouveau sur le dos et regarda la lune.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'ai été réveillée par la lune … » Dit-elle. « C'est vraiment beau. »

« Les femmes et la lune … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je … Quand j'étais préfet en chef et que je faisais mes rondes de nuits alors que c'était la pleine lune, j'ai toujours eu affaire à des filles hors de leur dortoir, car elles aussi voulaient la voir… »

Hermione sourit. « C'est beau. »

« Oui … Je pensais qu'ils faisaient juste l'amour à la base. »

« Vous êtes vraiment l'opposé même de la définition du romantisme. »

Il rit sous cape et se retourna vers elle. « Veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour sous la pleine lune ? » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle frissonna de plaisir, mais fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne me faites pas l'amour, Voldemort. Vous me baisez. »

« C'est vrai … Mais tu aimes ça. » Il mit une main sur sa cuisse.

Elle frissonna de nouveau. « Arrêtez ça … Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas d'humeur. » Dit-il, étonné.

« Non. Nous Ne pouvons-nous pas parler simplement ? Je ne sais presque rien de vous. »

« On est au milieu de la nuit, Hermione. »

« C'est dimanche demain. »

Il soupira. « … Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Vous. »

« Et bien, c'est un vaste sujet. Que veux-tu savoir en particulier ? Comment tuer ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de grandir dans un orphelinat ? »

Voldemort soupira. « C'était ennuyeux, très inintéressant et je détestais ça. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que vous avez fait là-bas ? Aviez-vous des amis ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Vous avez dit que je pourrais demander n'importe quoi ! »

« Quand ? »

« Quand j'ai dit que je dormirais avec vous ! »

« Oh … Donc tu vas me torturer parce que je te donne les meilleurs moments de ta vie ? »

Hermione le gifla doucement. « Je ne vous torture pas, je suis juste curieuse ! »

Il renifla « Je vais dire à mon prochain prisonnier que je prends … »

« Arrêtez ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrêtez de parler de tout les gens que vous allez tuer et torturer … Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Tu ne le sais pas. As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

« Non mais comment pouvez-vous penser que cela est drôle d'achever la vie de quelqu'un … ou de détruire une famille et répandre la crainte autour de vous ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. « C'est un peu comme un jeu … je ne torture pas toujours les gens avant de les tuer sans raison. S'ils me mettent en colère, ils en sont punis… et certaines personnes préfères la mort à la torture. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les Moldus ? »

« Ce sont des rats. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Je suis une née-Moldue ! Vous êtes un sang-mêlé ! »

« Bon, les nés-Moldus viennent probablement des cracmol. Et je peux te dire que je n'aime pas la simple idée d'avoir des ancêtres Moldus. C'est pourquoi je les tuent. »

Hermione gémit « ça n'a aucun sens! Mes parents sont moldus, et ce n'est pas prouvé qu'ils descendent de carcmol. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous avez sans doute tué des enfants vraiment Moldus, rien que pour assouvir un désir de vengeance absurde ! »

« Pourquoi continues-tu à les défendre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le méritent pas! Quelles choses ont-ils apporté au monde ? Ils ne peuvent même pas trier leur propre déchets, ils polluent les océans, ils détruisent la terre avec des produits chimiques et ils se tuent les uns les autres avec de nouvelle armes, toujours plus puissantes et plus destructrices encore que les précédentes. »

« Et vous pensez que les sorciers font mieux ? Pensez-vous que vous et vos saletés de fidèles faites mieux ! »

« Au moins nous n'avons pas d'armes qui peuvent tuer et détruire des millions de gens en seulement un battement de cil ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sorcier que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'Hiroshima. 200,000 personnes sont mortes en un jour. C'est beaucoup plus de personnes tués, alors que moi j'en tue depuis 70 ans ! »

Hermione resta silencieuse. « Donc vous les tuez pour votre propre survie ? »

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il, en la regardant.

« Vous avez peur qu'ils nous tuent. »

« Oui, pas toi ? S'ils découvrent notre existence, ils ont le pouvoir de nous détruire en un jour. Nous ne sommes pas assez … C'est si facile … C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas autoriser qu'une sorcière épouse un Moldu ou l'inverse … S'il le découvre et qu'il part le dire à quelqu'un de haute instance … et que cette même personne le croit ? Les Moldus sont si facilement effrayés. Ils utilisent d'ailleurs leur crainte pour enclencher les guerre et faire des milliers de morts … »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé … » Murmura Hermione.

« Non. Peu de sorcier le pense. Ils sont si certains de leur supériorité … »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

« Bon très bien, nous sommes certaines de notre supériorité … Mais moi, à la différence d'eux, je sais ce que les Moldus sont capables de faire. »

« Alors … Vous avez peur donc vous les tuez … » Dit lentement Hermione.

« C'est tuer ou être tué, Hermione. » Siffla Voldemort.

« D'accord … Mais … Vous ne pensez pas que les Moldus trouvent cela bizarre quand leurs voisins disparaissent ? »

« Non, tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas notre existence, ils blâmeront les guerres de gang … Mais s'ils découvrent notre existence, tout sera de notre faute, et ils ne chercheront pas à comprendre ce que nous avons vraiment fait ou pas. »

« Vous ne les pensez pas raisonnables. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi. Je suis ton Directeur. »

« Bon, très bien. Donc vous pensez que les Moldus sont horrible et que s'ils en ont l'occasion, ils nous tueront tous. C'est pourquoi vous avez commencé. Mais pourquoi ? Quel a été l'élément déclenchant ? Vous devez avoir … »

« Utilise ton cerveau, Hermione, je suis sûr que tu as lu cela quelque part. Nous sommes en 1997 et j'ai 70 ans. Qu'est-ce que cela t'inspire ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. « Que je dors avec quelqu'un qui est aussi vieux que mon grand-père. »

Il renfila « Mais encore ? »

Hermione soupira et compris ce qu'il voulait dire. « Vous étiez déjà né pendant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. »

« Oui. »

« Alors, c'est pourquoi vous êtes fous ? Toutes les choses que vous avez vues, vous les avez vues au travers des yeux d'un enfant… »

Il renifla. « Non, désolé de ruiner tes espoirs, mais je suis né comme ça. J'ai simplement décidé que les Moldus étaient bien trop dangereux pour les laisser vivre, au-delà du massacre de la seconde guerre mondiale. »

« Oh ... »

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques temps.

« Alors … Est-ce que tu es heureuse d'avoir appris quelque chose sur moi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione regarda la lune qui avait presque disparu de sa vision maintenant.

« Le monde peut être si horrible. »

Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. « Je sais ma princesse … Mais je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Dors maintenant. »

Elle soupira, mais se détendit dans ses bras et s'endormit.

Oo°oO

« Tom »

« Hum ! … »

« Tom. Réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Voldemort gémit et essaya de repousser la main, mais elle revint aussitôt.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Tom. »

Voldemort se réveilla soudainement et s'assit. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit Esméralda se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Il pouvait sentir le sang et quand il regarda la jeune fille, il vit du sang couler de son épaule. Il se leva du lit et aida la fille à monter sur le lit. Elle siffla, mais ne tressaillit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il déchirait sa chemise pour accéder à sa blessure.

Esméralda resta consciente le temps qu'il soigne sa blessure. Elle semblait avoir été poignardée avec un couteau. Mais c'était interdit. Aucun Mangemort n'avait le droit de la toucher.

« Bella, » Dit Esméralda. « Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire où Hermione était. »

« Comment est-elle entrée ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait à la guérir.

« Elle a embobiné Rudolphus. Cet homme est trop languissant d'amour pour son propre bien et … Aie ! »

« Chut, » Dit-il « J'ai fini. »

Esméralda respira lentement et fera les yeux. « Merci. »

Voldemort l'attira dans ses bras « Tu es bien trop utile pour mourir, tu le sais. »

« Oui … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Voldemort se retrouva et vit Hermione assise. Elle les regarda fixement surprise et horrifiée. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, mais il comprit rapidement ce que voyait Hermione. Il était nu avec une fille à moitié nue elle aussi. Pas bon du tout.

« Hermione » Dit-il lentement alors qu'Hermione sortait du lit avec les draps autour de son corps. « C'est Esméralda … »

« Oh, donc vous êtes vraiment un pédophile ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? 13 ans ? »

Esméralda se mit à genoux sur le lit alors qu'il se levait. « Non ! Elle a … 16 ... je pense. » Il regarda Esméralda qui haussa les épaules.

Hermione les regarda fixement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Avez-vous si peur de la mort que vous ne supportez pas d'être avec une femme de votre âge ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je veux dire … Cela vous dégoûterait-il de sortir avec une femme de votre âge, car elles sont proches de la mort, ou quoi ? »

" »Non ! Mais tu ne peux pas non plus dire qu'elles sont très attirantes… »

Hermione avait commencé à attraper une robe, qui semblait très moche et qu'elle laissa tomber comme une feuille sur son corps. « Mais vous voulez quelqu'un qui est plus jeune que moi ? »

Voldemort se plaça tout près d'elle. « Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'âge. Si tu veux tout savoir, Esméralda est une de mes serviteurs les plus dévoués. »

Hermione arrêta tout mouvement et regarda fixement la fille qui bougeait doucement l'épaule qu'il venait de guérir. Voldemort saisit cette occasion et prit Hermione par les hanches pour la ramener au lit.

« Que faites-vous ? » Cria-t-elle. « Reposez-moi par terre ! »

« Non, pas tant que nous aurons mis les choses au clair » Il la déposa à côté d'Esméralda sur le lit. « Esméralda ? »

Esméralda tourna la tête vers Hermione. « Je suis juste Esméralda. J'aide Tom. »

« Tom ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant Voldemort.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Si tu oses un jour m'appeler comme ça, tu ne seras pas capable de t'asseoir pendant toute une semaine. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle croisa les bras « Très bien. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous appeler Tom de toute façon. Vous ne ressemblez pas à Tom. »

Il sourit. « Merci. »

« Mais je veux toujours savoir pourquoi elle est ici ? »

« Elle était blessée et avait besoin d'être guérie. Puisque je suis son protecteur … … elle est venue me voir. »

« Pourquoi la protégez-vous ? »

« Elle a quelques utilités bien précieuses. »

Hermione regarda Esméralda. « Est-elle aveugle ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione prit la main d'Esméralda, mais la fille sursauta et se réfugia de l'autre côté du lit. Voldemort soupira, Esméralda n'aimait pas être touchée. Ça la faisait voir des choses.

« Je suis désolée, » Dit Hermione « Comment tu es entrée ici ? »

« Je sais comment le trouver. » Dit Esméralda en frottant la main qu'elle avait touché, comme si elle était brûlée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? »

« C'est une voyante, Hermione. » Expliqua Voldemort.

Hermione la regarda, incrédule. « Croyez-vous en des choses comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que j'y crois. Pas toi ? »

« Et bien … non. Je n'ai jamais vu cela marcher. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Je peux t'assurer que les pouvoirs d'Esméralda marchent. »

Hermione ne semblait pas toujours convaincue, mais elle soupira et acquiesça. « Très bien. Disons alors que je vous crois … Je peux imaginer combien cela serait utile pour vous d'avoir une voyante à vos services. Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Voldemort sourit et caressa les cheveux d'Esméralda. « Elle est arrivée alors que je vivais encore comme un esprit en Albanie. Elle avait seulement quatre ans. Elle m'a tenue compagnie et je lui ai expliqué beaucoup de choses sur les sorciers et les sorcières. Elle était si solitaire »

« Comme vous avez du l'être … » Marmonna Hermione.

« Oui … Comme je l'étais. Quand Wormtail m'a trouvé, je l'ai quittée. Je lui ais assurée que je reviendrais, mais … Avant que je ne sois capable de le faire, ses parents ont découvert son don. Ou sa malédiction, comme ils l'appelaient. Les Moldus. Très superstitieux envers tout ce qui est artificiel. Ils ont dit que c'était une enfant de Satan. Je lui ais sauvé la vie. »

Esméralda frissonna et se pencha vers lui, recherchant sa protection. Il savait qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars à cause de ses stupides Moldus. Il était heureux de les avoir tués.

Hermione regarda la fille avec pitié. Voldemort fut frappé par leurs différences. Hermione était passionnée et forte, Esméralda était passive et obéissante. Et pourtant il les aimés tous les deux. De façon tordue et bien différentes, mais il les aimait.

« Maintenant, si j'ai répondu à toute tes questions, Hermione, peux-tu nous laisser seuls ? »

Hermione regarda la fille, les yeux noirs. « Qui l'a blessé ? »

Voldemort soupira. « C'est ce que je suis sur le point de découvrir, pars maintenant ! »

Hermione se leva et dans un dernier regard, elle entra dans la salle de bains. Voldemort mit un sort de silence autour de la chambre.

« Elle est jalouse. » Dit Esméralda.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu vu quand elle t'a touché ? »

Esméralda grimaça. « Elle était très chaude. J'aurai mal à la tête pendant des jours. »

« Chaude ? »

« Oui … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer … Tant d'impressions et … elle est très puissante … Mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne le saura pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus vieille. »

« Quelles impressions tu as eu ? »

Esméralda sourit doucement. « La Source est forte en elle. C'est ce qui la protège de vous. Vous ne serez jamais capable de lui faire du mal. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que la Source avait sa propre volonté. »

« Oh, mais bien sûr que si. »

Il acquiesça pensivement « Que sais-tu de la Source, Esméralda ? »

« Je sais qu'elle veut exister. Elle s'occupera de la créature dans son utérus quand elle naîtra et que vous la mettrez dans de la glace. »

« Personne n'est au courant de ça ! » Siffla-t-il.

Esméralda mit une main sur son bras. « Vous savez que vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi, Tom. »

Il soupira « Oui, je sais. » Il resta calme. « Donc la Source joue en ma faveur ? »

« Pour l'instant oui. Et elle aime Hermione. »

Voldemort caressa sa joue. « Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui parle de la Source en tant que personne. »

Elle soupira. « Elle l'est pour moi … Vous savez que c'est la Source qui me fait Voir. Il me donne des visions. Je suis son enfant. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. « Je sais. Et je suis reconnaissant qu'il m'est envoyé son plus beau cadeau. »

Esméralda ferma les yeux et soupira quand il l'embrassa de nouveau. « S'il vous plaît Tom … »

« Je ne ferais rien avec toi ce soir, Esméralda … Tu m'as déjà fait plaisir en me donnant ses informations. Maintenant je vais te faire plaisir à toi. »

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il enleva sa robe, mit sa main sur son estomac et la caressa lentement. Esméralda n'aimait pas être pénétrée par un homme. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, il pouvait dire que dans sa famille, la préservation de l'innocence ne faisait pas partie de leurs mœurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait douze ans, il l'avait entendu crier et pleurer toute les nuits.

Quand il l'avait sauvé, il avait guéri les blessures infectées, mais il n'avait pas été capable de guérir ses blessures intérieures. Mais au moins elle pouvait faire sa toilette et se regarder dans un miroir sans honte désormais.

Grâce à la magie, il envoya une vague de magie en elle. Elle gémit doucement. Quand il l'embrassa, elle vint, haletant doucement.

Il lui sourit et la replaça sur le lit « Dors maintenant, mon enfant. »

« Merci … »

Il lui embrassa le front avant de se lever. Il avait besoin d'une douche lui aussi.

**Oo°oO**

**A bientôt ...**


	46. Intrusion magique

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, comme je vous l'avais promis, arrive juste après le précédent que j'ai posté hier ! L'histoire est en passe de se finir dans exactement 6 chapitres en comptant celui-ci ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos revieuw, elles me remontent le moral et me font encore plus croire dur comme fer que les lecteurs d'Harry Potter sont bien plus respectueux des auteurs et des traducteurs que sur Twilight, même si sur Twilight, on rencontre aussi des gens fabuleux ... Alors .. Merci. C'est grâce à vous, vous qui me donnez des commentaires, que j'ai la force et l'envie de continuer de faire ce que je fais !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Impossible de palper le temps mais il s'insinue là entre les fibres les plus tenues de l'être, s'y loge en intrus et s'y creuse son nid fatal" ... Paul Villeneuve**

**"On ne renie pas son enfance : On l'enfouit au fond de son coeur, et l'ombre portée, l'ombre magique devient un symbole" ... Dominique Blondeau**

**"La vie est une expérience magique" ... Olivier Lockert**

**Oo°oO**

Hermione était sous la douche, sortant le shampooing de ses cheveux, quand elle sentit que quelqu'un entrer dans la cabine, derrière elle.

« Ça semble être une de mes pièces préférées à moi aussi. » Dit Voldemort en riant sous cape.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, mais les ferma aussitôt quand le shampooing coula sur ses yeux. Elle jura.

« Tss, tsss, qui t'a appris ce mot ? » Dit-il en l'aidant à enlever le shampooing et en rinçant ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu.

« Vous m'avez fais peur. » Murmura-t-elle, essayant de ne pas frotter son œil. Ça piquait affreusement.

Il rit sous cape et se plaça derrière elle, son torse collé à son dos. Elle sursauta quand elle le sentit dur contre sa chute de rein.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Dit-elle.

« Oh, alors laisse-moi te mettre d'humeur. » Dit-il en saisissant ses seins.

Elle le repoussa. « J'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur ! »

Voldemort soupira. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ais juste pas envie. »

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Esméralda ? »

« Non ! » Mentit-elle

Il vit tout de suite qu'elle mentait « Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? Tu ne dois pas l'être. Je t'aime encore plus qu'elle. Du moins, quand il s'agit de coucher ensemble. »

Elle le repoussa de nouveau « C'est ce que je veux dire ! Vous m'utilisez comme défouloir de … Je ne suis qu'une marionnette dans vos mains ! »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Je pourrais t'utiliser pour d'autres choses aussi, mais je ne pense pas que tu le voudrais. »

« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours utiliser les autres ? Et je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie dont on dispose à sa guise ! Il y avait un temps où les gens me reconnaissaient pour mon intelligence ! Pas comme une poupée de chiffon, qu'on baise quand l'envie nous prend ! »

Il grimaça. « Tu ne sembles pourtant pas beaucoup objecter. »

« Mais si au contraire ! Bien sûr, c'est amusant, mais … Quand j'ai vu cette fille … Vous avez voulu parler avec elle. Vous ne voulez pas parler avec moi … Vous ne faites que me toucher. »

« Nous avons parlé cette nuit ! »

« Mais seulement parce que je l'ai demandé ! Et ce n'était pas une conversation réelle … vous ne voulez rien savoir sur moi ! »

Il a ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Et avez-vous remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous parlons, nous sommes nus ? »

« Et alors ? J'aime te voir nue. »

« Une question : Me voyez-vous comme une véritable personne ? »

« Et bien … oui … mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'autres personnes pourraient … »

« Que suis-je pour vous, Voldemort ? » L'interrompit-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Vous avez des serviteurs et des favoris ainsi que des favorites … Que suis-je moi ? » Elle voulait vraiment savoir.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il commençait à se mettre en colère, mais elle s'en fichait à cet instant.

« Tu es ma princesse ! » Dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Tu abuses de ma patience, Hermione … »

« Je veux juste savoir ce que je représente pour vous ! »

« Tu es la mère de mon enfant ! »

Hermione tapa du pied. « Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Le voulez-vous vraiment au moins cet enfant ? Vous vivrez éternellement ! Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un enfant ? »

Il la regarda fixement, la fureur clairement visible dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais être reconnaissante que je t'ais choisis, Hermione. Car sans ma bonté d'âme, tu n'aurais été qu'une autre née-Moldue que j'aurai tué, avant même que tu ne puises te rétablir… »

« Je vous ai permis de devenir ce que vous êtes ! Vous auriez été trop faible pour reprendre des forces sans moi. » Siffla-t-elle

Il la saisit par la gorge. « Tu es en train d'user de ma dernière once de patience, Hermione. » Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Ne sois pas insolente avec moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te blesser pour l'instant, mais une fois que l'enfant sera né, tu n'auras aucun argument pour te protéger de moi … Penses-y. »

Il serra sa gorge et elle pouvait entendre ses articulations craquer. Quand il la lâcha, elle tomba sur le sol. Il guérit sa main et actionna la douche de nouveau. Hermione le regarda fixement alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Les larmes couraient sur ses joues et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle se leva lentement et éteignit la pomme de douche. Nue, elle traversa la pièce pour aller chercher une serviette. Il y avait un grand miroir à côté de la douche. Elle s'arrêta et se regarda au travers du reflet. Ses yeux s'attardèrent aux marques qu'il avait laissées sur elle. Il y avait une marque de morsure sur son sein et maintenant les contusions autour de son cou. Elle était sienne. Elle pourrait feindre qu'elle jouait « la Suisse » comme elle le disait si bien, mais … il avait gagné. Le Mal avait gagné.

Elle laissa échapper un cri strident alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. Le miroir explosa en mille morceaux.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Oo°oO

Voldemort entendit son cri perçant. Ça ressemblait à un cri morbide. Il se mit la tête dans ses mains et gémit. Il savait qu'il avait un problème avec son caractère, mais … Elle n'aurait pas du lui demander … Elle devrait savoir que les gens n'avaient pas le droit de poser des questions sur lui jusqu'à un certain point. C'était un foutu psychopathe ! Il n'avait pas les mêmes envies que les gens normaux ! Elle devait toujours tout savoir ! Et elle aurait du savoir qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'un animal de compagnie pour lui. Il aimait être avec elle. Elle le rendait calme.

Bon … sauf quand elle posait des questions inopportunes …

Il regarda le livre qu'il essayait de lire. Sa bibliothèque en était remplie, mais cette fois il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il rêvait de sa mère ces derniers temps.

Il en avait depuis qu'il était devenu immortel. La plupart du temps, il n'y pensait pas. Mais cette nuit il avait été si près d'elle. Elle avait touché son visage. Mais il avait ensuite saisit son bras et l'avait accusé de l'avoir abandonné. Alors il s'était réveillé et s'était rendu compte que c'était Hermione qu'il tenait.

Ça avait été très embarrassant. Il ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il continuait à avoir ces rêves. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'inquiète maintenant de la mort d'une mère qui était morte depuis … 70 ans ! Même s'il avait pu éprouver un besoin d'affection et ressentit un vide en lui à 3 ans, c'était il y a longtemps.

En refermant le livre, il se leva et le remit sur l'étagère. Peut-être devait-il revérifié si sa maison était sécurisée. Si de la Magie Sombre était dessous tout ça, les livres seraient là pour l'aider. Il les avait mis là parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre les lisent. S'ils l'avaient fais, ils auraient sans doute découverts ce qu'il avait fait avec lui et Hermione.

Peut-être devait-il en parler avec Esméralda …, mais non. Il avait comme honte d'avoir rêvé de sa mère. C'était le seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il entendit un autre cri venant de la salle de bain. Cette fois, on aurait dit celui d'un animal blessé. Il soupira. Peut-être devait-il essayer de la consoler.

Oui … C'était ce qu'il devait faire pour oublier tout ça … Consoler quelqu'un. C'était vraiment la plus grande plaisanterie de l'année. Lui réconfortant quelqu'un … Mais il ne serait pas en très bonne posture si elle s'était fait mal.

Il retourna à la salle de bain. Esméralda était toujours endormie dans son lit quand il passa. Il ouvrit la porte de salle de bain et trouva Hermione, couchée sur le sol. Elle criait et avait posé sa main sur son estomac. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? »

Elle leva les yeux. « Ça fait mal ! »

Il remarqua que du sang coulait sur le sol. Ce n'était pas non plus en très grande quantité, mais ça suffit à l'alarmer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une fausse couche ! En deux pas, il fut à côté d'elle et la souleva. Elle s'accrocha à lui alors qu'il la transportait jusqu'à la chambre.

« Esméralda ! » Dit-il en posant Hermione sur le lit.

Esméralda se réveilla, probablement parce que Hermione criait de douleur et mit sa main sur le corps d'Hermione. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien ! Enfin … Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort et que je l'ai blessé émotionnellement parlant. »

Esméralda mit ses mains sur l'estomac d'Hermione. « Elle a eu une autre éruption magique … ou plutôt une implosion. Son corps essaye de repousser le bébé … »

Voldemort pâlit. « Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Je mourrai s'il meurt ! »

Il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. « Si elle accepte de continuer à permettre à la créature de se développer … je dois la mettre ailleurs avant que cela ne finisse complètement … J'aurai seulement besoin d'un autre mois encore, même si j'accélère le processus … j'aurai besoin d'un incubateur … un incubateur magique … Pensez-vous qu'ils sont arrivés à Ste. Mangouste ? »

Esméralda haussa les épaules. « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je suis une simple Moldue aveugle. »

« C'est vrai … hum ! … Combien de temps la créature restera-t-elle à l'intérieur de son corps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure si personne ne l'aide. »

Voldemort regarda Hermione. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient apparemment, trop occupée par sa propre douleur. Elle sanglotait fort et avait l'air de vraiment souffrir.

« Maintiens là en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne … » Marmonna-t-il.

« Peut-être devriez-vous ramener un guérisseur ? » Suggéra Esméralda.

« Pas avant que nous sortions la créature de son ventre. Je veux que personne ne la voit. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix dure.

« Alors je pense que vous devriez vous dépêcher, ou elle risque de ne pas y survivre. »

Voldemort regarda Hermione une dernière fois et la pétrifia. Ça lui donnerait quelques minutes de plus. Si on lui demandait de choisir entre sa vie et celle de l'enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il choisirait. Son enfant.

Il apparut à Ste. Mangouste. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à convaincre les guérisseurs qu'ils devaient lui prêter un incubateur. Tout le monde savait qui il était et personne ne lui refuserait quoi que ce soit. Mais ça prit une heure pour qu'il soit prêt. Ils du le nettoyer et le ré-orthographier pour que rien n'arrive au bébé. Il les avait convaincus qu'il était un étudiant, qui allait assister à un accouchement et que l'infirmière scolaire avait tout sous contrôle. Ils ne lui posèrent donc aucune question et firent ce qu'il demandait. Il obtint donc l'incubateur et la façon de l'utiliser.

Le sort qu'il avait placé sur Hermione avait disparu quand il est revenu. Mais elle ne criait pas de douleur, elle sanglotait. Esméralda avait lié ses mains avec les siennes et quand il vit les marques d'éraflure sur les bras d'Esméralda et le ventre d'Hermione, il comprit pourquoi.

« Sortira-t-il par la voie normale ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas maintenant que j'ai stoppé le travail. » Marmonna Esméralda. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer … Vous avez vraiment mis le paquet sur ce coup … »

Il la frappa de la paume de sa main et elle atterrit contre le mur. « Donc nous devons lui ouvrir le ventre ? »

Esméralda acquiesça.

« Voldemort ? » Demanda une voix rauque à côté d'eux.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et caressa sa joue. « Oui, princesse ? »

« Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? »

« Ce sera bientôt fini. » Promit-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux et acquiesça. « Je ne peux pas supporter la douleur. »

« Je vais te faire dormir maintenant, Hermione. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix basse. « Tu ne sentiras pas grand chose … »

Elle soupira et recommença à sangloter. Voldemort soupira lui aussi. Il se demanda si c'était la dernière conversation qu'il aurait avec Hermione. Il hésita une seconde avant de se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Il la fit dormir et prit un couteau. Il avait déjà ouvert le ventre des gens auparavant … Mais il n'avait jamais eu à être prudent en le faisant. Ce allait être intéressant.

Oo°oO

« Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer ! » Dit Potter pour la centième fois au moins.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas? Elle est sa putain maintenant. »

Ils étaient dans le Londres Moldus, cherchant d'autres rebelles. Severus avait volé des vêtements Moldus et de la nourriture. Potter n'aimait pas voler, mais quand Severus lui avait demandé s'il avait une meilleure solution, il avait soupiré et avait prit un morceau de nourriture.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Hermione pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça… » Marmonna Potter, de nouveau pour la centième fois.

« Oh, croyez-moi ; Granger peut faire beaucoup de choses. Je l'ai même vu embrasser Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Potter le regarda fixement. « Non … Cela ne peut pas être possible. Elle a tué Sirius ! »

« Je sais. » Murmura Severus en continuant à marcher, mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que Potter ne suivait pas. « Quoi ? »

« Je réfléchissais » Dit-il, une expression pensive sur le visage. « Peut-être nous n'aurons pas à … la tuer … Et si nous l'enlevions ? Voldemort s'en apercevrait probablement et essaierait de venir la délivrer. Nous pourrions le tuer alors. Et s'il a placé un enchantement sur Hermione, elle sera libérée. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. »Vous oubliez que le seigneur des ténèbres a une armée entière qu'il peut envoyer après nous. »

« Ouais … mais il a déjà envoyé une armée après nous. Ils ne nous ont pas trouvés. Nous devons juste trouver une bonne maison en sureté, un endroit où il n'aurait jamais l'idée d'envoyer ses Mangemorts. »

« Et où, je vous pris, cet endroit serait ? »

Harry resta silencieux et sa réponse tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. « La maison de Riddle. »

Severus secoua la tête. »Non, les Mangeurs Mortels la connaissaient … Mais … je pense que j'ai une autre idée. »

Potter arqua ses sourcils. « Où ? »

« Une maison sûre où il a caché ses biens personnels. Nous devons juste la trouver … Et nous devons faire un plan pour enlever Granger. »

« Ce sera facile, nous devons juste semer le trouble ici et faire sortir Voldemort du château. Ensuite nous l'enlèverons, et l'emmènerons ici. »

Severus renifla. « Vraiment, Potter, vous ressemblez vraiment à votre père en disant cela. Et en ce qui concerne la sécurité autour du château ? Avez-vous une seule seconde imaginée que Granger pourrait se battre contre nous. Elle a tant de magie stockée dans son corps. En plus, elle vit probablement avec le seigneur des ténèbres et il a mit une triple protection autour de ses quartiers. »

Ils passèrent à côté de touristes qui prenaient en photo une fontaine célèbre. Severus se moqua d'eux. Il y avait des choses plus importantes dans le monde que de prendre des photos. Mais ils étaient Moldus …

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Granger ? » Demanda soudainement Potter.

« C'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous l'appeliez Hermione avant. »

« C'était quand j'étais marié avec elle. Maintenant elle n'est plus qu'une ancienne élève pour moi. »

Potter le regarda fixement et Severus savait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Mais il fut assez sage pour changer le sujet.

« Alors, avez-vous une idée où peut-être cette maison en sureté ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle est en Angleterre … ou en Ecosse. »

Il râla « Bon alors je reformule ma question. Combien d'année cela prendra-t-il avant que nous puissions mettre notre plan – toujours pas expérimentable – en action ? »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, nous irons seulement aux endroits qu'il a lui-même visité, grâce à sa magie. »

« Et comment le faisons-nous ? »

« Il y a une potion … Nous pouvons prendre la plupart des ingrédients dans les forêts … Mais il y a quelques exceptions, comme une partie de son sang. »

« C'est facile. » Dit Potter

Severus le regarda de haut. « Comment ? Possédez-vous de son sang en bouteille maintenant ? » Dit-il railleur.

« Ceci n'est qu'une simple question de fait, je pense. Nous avons le même sang, vous savez. Il a prit le mien en quatrième année pour reprendre forme humaine, j'ai donc du sien inévitablement dans les veines. »

« Oh, » Severus réfléchit. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le même. »

« Pensez-vous que cela marchera ? »

Severus soupira. « Je suppose que nous pouvons déjà essayer … »

« D'accord. Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher les autres ingrédients maintenant alors ? » Demanda Potter avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Severus fronça seulement les sourcils.

**Oo°oO**

**Le plan se met lentement mais surement en place ... Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Arriveront-ils à enlever Hermione sans que Voldemort intervienne ? Mystère ... Vous saurez ça demaiin, en attendant ... Revieuw, s'il vous plait ! (grand sourire)**

**Gros bisous**


	47. Premier meurtre

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard, il est inacceptable, mais avec mes problèmes, on va dire que mes passages sur l'ordi sont des passages éclairs ^^ et quand ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai des problèmes d'ordi -_- ... j'avais perdue tous mes chapitres de cette traduction, j'ai donc dû tous les retraduire, enfin les derniers du 47 au 51 alors veuillez m'excuser !**

**Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos revieuws, elles me font vraiment très très chaud au coeur, vous ne l'imaginez même pas! J'espère que mon absence ne vous aura pas trop fâchés... Je suis vraiment désolée ...**

**Très bonne lecture**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"L'humanité n'a trouvé à ce jour sa raison d'être que dans le meurtre. Elle ne s'accomplira que dans sa propre destruction" ... Raymond Cousse**

**"Chaque heure nous meurtrit ; la dernière nous tue" ... Proverbe français**

**"Le meurtre parfait est de pousser l'autre au suicide" ... Nathalie Delourme**

**Oo°oO**

Après avoir mit la créature dans l'incubateur, il se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses mains et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de se nettoyer. Voldemort ferma les yeux et se coucha sur le sol. Ça avait été tellement éprouvant et fatiguant. A un moment, il avait eu peur d'avoir poignardé la créature, mais c'était simplement le rein d'Hermione.

« Tom ? » L'appela Esméralda

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'êtes-vous vraiment censé savoir ? »

Il soupira et s'assit. « Je suis complètement épuisé, Esméralda. Et puis, que puis-je faire de plus ? »

Esméralda jeta un coup d'œil au corps couché sur le lit. « Et bien … Je pensais juste que … »

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous appeler un guérisseur maintenant ? »

« Et les laisser voir ce que j'ai fais ? Ils poseront des questions! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir encore plus mauvaise réputation. Cela me ferait une bien trop mauvaise publicité ! C'est une élève ! Les parents seront si … »

« Je pensais juste que … »

« Ils ne pourront rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fais. » Murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi dormir. »

« Tom … Vous ne voulez pas la perdre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne la perdrai pas ! Elle vivra. Je réussis à guérir n'importe quoi ! »

« Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? »

« Elle résiste. » Râla-t-il en se levant et en allant près du lit. Hermione respirait paisiblement. « Laisse-là dormir, elle aura simplement encore plus mal quand elle se réveillera. »

Esméralda soupira. « Avez-vous peur de voir comment elle réagira ? »

Voldemort cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle vous détestera quand vous lui direz que vous avez tué son enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas … » Marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. « Je pense qu'elle sera triste, mais … D'abord elle doit se réveiller. Mais tu devrais partir … Ma relation avec toi semble l'irriter. »

Esméralda acquiesça. « Je serai à la maison si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Voldemort acquiesça et alla à la salle de bains. Après avoir jeté ses habits sur le sol, il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet. L'eau se mélangea avec son sang. Il observa distraitement l'eau se colorer et glisser sur son corps. Il était en colère, mais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir l'exprimer. Si elle n'avait pas été si faible elle aurait pu garder le bébé. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Le détestait-elle autant pour ne pas vouloir garder son enfant ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas dit qu'elle le détestait récemment … Il soupira et marcha dans la douche. C'était ridicule. Il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui demander. Si elle voulait toujours lui parler bien sûr …

Quand il entra dans la chambre à coucher de nouveau, Hermione était toujours endormie. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil et le mit à côté du lit. Il ne voulait pas dormir à côté d'elle au cas où elle aurait envie de l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Vrai, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais ce n'était pas une des meilleures façons de se réveiller.

Après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois qu'elle respirait bien, il s'endormit.

Des heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des coups portés à la porte. Il gémit et se leva. C'était sombre à l'extérieur. Qui pouvait bien le déranger en pleine nuit ? Hermione était toujours vivante, mais elle n'avait pas bougée. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla dans son bureau. Il avait crée une porte qui correspondait avec son bureau et toutes ses chambres. Il pouvait donc entendre quand quelqu'un frappait de la porte de son bureau de directeur, où même quand quelqu'un l'appelait de chez lui.

Il se laissa choir sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. C'était seulement dix heures. Oh, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça finalement … Il soupira et ouvrit la porte d'un vague signe de sa main. Un de ses favoris entra et se tint debout devant lui : Rowle. Il travaillait au Ministère.

« Mon seigneur. » Salua Rowle.

Voldemort soupira il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il était toujours bien trop fatigué pour avoir les idées claires.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il.

« Les gens commencent à s'agiter et à avoir peur. Ils veulent voir … votre bonté. »

Voldemort soupira de nouveau. Ça, c'était vraiment le plus gros problème qui soit. S'il voulait que tout le monde le suivent, il devait leur montrer qu'il était bon. Ou bien il allait devoir tuer beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières pour que le reste de la population se sente obligée de le suivre … et si on rajoutait le fait à cela que la population sorcière commençait à décliner. Il n'aurait plus personne pour lui être fidèle et contrôler tel ou tel secteur clé !

« Alors je suppose que je dois aller faire un discours publique … Est-ce que le sort est prêt ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en son sort, mais il voulait vraiment que tout soit prêt, car comme il avait fait avec l'eau à Poudlard, il utiliserait un sort pour rendre l'esprit des gens … plus docile.

« Oui, Rockwood est en train de peaufiner les derniers détails au moment-même où nous parlons. » Dit Rowle.

« Bien. » Dit Voldemort en penchant la tête en arrière. « Alors nous devons nous préparer pour mon apparition. La Presse devra être là, bien sûr … et les membres de la haute société, ainsi que celle un peu plus modeste devront être là … Ceux qui jouent de leur influence sur l'autre catégorie doivent être présents, c'est primordial … Dis à Lucius de faire une liste d'invité. Je sais qu'il saura qui inviter. Et ça lui permettra de se changer les idées après la mort de sa femme. Assures-toi que tout soit prêt … lundi. »

Rowle le salua et sorti de la pièce. Voldemort soupira et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de sommeil pour regagner toute la force qu'il avait utilisée quand il avait guéri Hermione. La meilleure décision à prendre serait alors d'aller dormir, vu que la nuit était tombée ; il retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Mais il ne sentit aucune présence dans le lit ; il se raidit quand il ouvrit la porte de chambre à coucher. Hermione était éveillée. Elle était assise dans le lit, ses mains appuyées contre son estomac. Elle pleurait silencieusement et il entendait des petits sons étouffés. Il replia ses bras, incertain de savoir quoi faire. Soudainement elle cria avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

Voldemort grimaça. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas utiliser sa capacité emphatique comme il le faisait normalement quand il était sur le point de consoler Hermione. Ça l'aidait souvent à savoir de quoi elle avait besoin. Mais il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment … Il devait néanmoins faire quelque chose. Normalement quand les femmes pleuraient dans son lit, elles étaient torturées et s'en était jouissif. Il n'aimait pas voir ce spectacle pourtant là. En fait, il se sentait impuissant. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance.

« Hermione ? » Dit-il en marchant près du lit.

Elle laissa ses mains descendre le long de son corps et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne dit rien, elle le regarda juste fixement, avec un mélange d'angoisse et de … peur ? Avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'assit sur le lit, décidant d'utiliser la bonne vieille méthode pour consoler quelqu'un. « Je suis … Comment tu te sens ? »_ Oh oui, bravo pour la question la plus intelligente du monde Tom ! Après tout, c'était juste une femme qui vient de se faire ouvrir le ventre._ Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était très désagréable comme sensation.

« Je … » Sa voix était rauque. « J'ai tué mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste … j'ai tué mon propre enfant ! »

Elle recommença à pleurer.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Tu fais erreur, ma chérie … Ce n'était pas … » Il s'arrêta. C'était de sa faute si elle avait perdu la créature. Bien sûr, même si elle l'avait mis beaucoup en colère … Il ne l'aurait pas forcée à tuer le bébé. Elle l'avait fait toute seule. Donc c'était de sa faute.

« Je suis une personne horrible. » Sanglota Hermione.

Voldemort se rendit soudainement compte que la situation se retournait à son avantage. C'était bon. Très bon même. Il la regarda fixement et l'attira tout près.

« Chut, ma douce. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu te sentiras bien mieux dans quelques temps tu verras. Tu n'avais jamais voulu avoir cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ; elle continua juste à pleurer et à resserrer sa poigne sur la robe de sorcier de Voldemort.

« Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de toute façon … Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire … je te comprends complètement. Mais … je sais pourquoi tu es inquiètes … Certaines personnes pourront penser que tu es une tueuse … Mais tu ne l'es pas. Vraiment, quel genre de la vie notre enfant aurait-il eu ? Tu es si jeune et moi … Je suis un sorcier si occupé … »

« Mais …Mais … Je … je l'ai tué ! » Sanglota-t-elle

« C'était mieux pour tout le monde, Hermione. Ton corps acceptait cet enfant et avait toute les prédispositions pour bien l'accueillir mais ton esprit n'était pas d'accord. Mais c'est seulement parce que tu t'es fais un lavage de cerveau en mettant à la base une certaine moralité. Des choses comme « la vie de chacun est aussi importante que la notre. Tout ça, c'est des inepties. La vie de chacun n'est pas aussi importante que la notre. Qui choisirais-tu si tu avais l'opportunité de sauver la vie d'une quelconque personne ? Tu choisirais ta meilleure amie, où l'homme qui … a violée ta mère ? La vie de ta meilleure amie est plus précieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais le tenait toujours aussi fermement près d'elle.

« Et cela était le cas ce soir … J'aurai pu sauver la vie du bébé, mais cela aurait alors signifié que toi tu mourrais … Ta vie est bien plus précieuse pour moi qu'un quelconque enfant. »

Il changea de position pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu comprends, ma princesse ? Tu as tué le bébé, mais j'avais aussi pris la décision de te sauver au lieu de lui. »

Hermione exhala lentement. « Je … je pensais que je … ne vous servais que pour avoir … cet enfant justement. »

Il sourit tendrement. « Je t'ais dis que c'était seulement une erreur. Je _te_ veux, Hermione. »

« Pour… Pourquoi ? Je vous ais … vous êtes maintenant complètement 'rétabli'. Un seul de vos regards et vous pouvez avoir toutes les femmes que vous voulez… »

Il soupira et caressa sa joue. « Tu as raison … Mais tu as quelque chose de précieux que les autres n'ont pas. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, de manière suspicieuse. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le potentiel. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir une sorcière très puissante. Et la puissance … comme tu as pu le remarquer maintenant, elle m'attire. »

Elle fit un espèce de bruit qui ressemblait à un fou rire, entrecoupé par ses reniflements et ses sanglots.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Elle gémit. « Je … Je me sens comme si on m'avait découpé le ventre de part en part. »

Il rit sous cape. « Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose. » Il mit sa main sur son estomac. Il le regretterait probablement le lendemain quand il serait trop fatigué et complètement amorphe, mais il voulait guérir Hermione, complètement cette fois-ci. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il était secrètement masochiste.

Oo°oO

Hermione sentit la douleur refluer quand Voldemort mit sa main sur son estomac. D'abord, il y eut une sensation d'échauffement et ensuite … rien. Aucune douleur. Elle soupira, soulagée.

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle à Voldemort, couché à côté d'elle.

Tout qu'elle obtint en retour fur un ronflement. Il s'était endormi. Elle ne put résister et sourit. Il semblait si détendu quand il était endormi. Mais elle doutait qu'il sache quelle était la signification du mot « se détendre ». Il complotait toujours et manipulait tout le monde, réfléchissant tout le temps à de nouvelles façons d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle était sûre qu'il rêvait même de la meilleure façon d'utiliser quelqu'un. Elle se demanda comment il l'utilisait …

Peut-être que le monde serait meilleur sans lui … Elle s'assit, le regardant toujours. Ce serait si facile … Sa baguette magique était posée sur la table de nuit. Elle connaissait les deux mots qui mettraient un terme aux problèmes de toute la communauté sorcière. A moins qu'il soit vraiment immortel. Juste deux petits mots … Elle retint un sanglot. En quoi s'était-elle métamorphosée ? Elle avait tué son propre bébé et maintenant elle pensait tuer son père ! Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici …

Elle se leva de sur Voldemort, prit une chemise de nuit et une robe de sorcier et attrapa sa baguette magique. Elle se rendit dans le couloir quand elle prit soudainement compte qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Sauf … chez ses parents. Mais … et si Voldemort les avaient tués ? Et comment allait-elle faire pour tout leur expliquer ? Comment pouvait-elle leur parler de Voldemort ? À moins qu'il n'y ait une autre catastrophe, il viendrait la chercher.

Elle revu dans sa tête la liste des gens qu'elle connaissait. Les Weasley ? Non, elle ne savait s'ils étaient vivants, ou s'ils savaient à propre d'elle et Voldemort. Ginny ? Peut-être pas non, Ginny viendrait la voir quand elle serait prête. Ron ? Ouais, d'accord … Harry ? Elle ne savait pas où il était. Severus ? C'était assez drôle qu'elle envisage ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde cette possibilité. Mais il avait été d'un très grand secours en même temps … avant le rituel. Après ça, elle avait été hantée par Voldemort. Mon Dieu, ils avaient même fait l'amour sur le bureau de Severus ! Elle était une personne horrible, horrible. Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle s'entendait si bien avec Voldemort. Ils étaient si horribles et vils !

Hermione commença à rire.

« Oh un chaton … riant dans la nuit. »

Hermione leva les yeux et haleta. « Bella ? »

La femme était debout dans l'embrasure ne regardant rien en particulier alors qu'elle souriait. Elle était hardie, beaucoup plus mince qu'auparavant et ses yeux ne montrait que la folie qui la possédait. Elle portait une robe longue, déchirée, noire et sans manches. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand elle vit les bras de Bella. Elle s'était coupée. Certaines cicatrices étaient toujours ouvertes.

« Espèce de petite souillon ! » Dit Bella d'un ton neutre. « Tu ne pouvais pas garder tes mains bien sagement loin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bella, s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas … »

« Silence, chaton, maman parle. »

Hermione referma la bouche et observa les mouvements de la femme en face d'elle. Elle savait toujours que Bella était dangereuse, mais maintenant … Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire contre elle.

« Tu es une petite fille si ingrate. » Dit Bella. Sa voix ne correspondait pas du tout à ses regards. Elle semblait si raisonnable et en même temps si triste. « Je t'ais appris tout ce que je savais … et tu as utilisé ce que je t'ais enseigné pour éloigner mon amant de moi. Je suppose que j'aurai dû le voir venir. J'aurais fait la même chose. Mais je vais maintenant te tuer. »

Bella leva sa baguette magique.

Comme possédée, Hermione leva sa baguette magique aussi. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Bella dit, elle bloqua juste le sort. Bella continua de jeter sort après sort, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entende :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La chambre se refroidit d'un seul coup, comme si tout était gelé. Une baguette magique tomba sur le sol. Les deux femmes se regardaient fixement, les deux étonnées. Alors Bella tomba sur le sol.

Hermione exhala lentement. Elle commença à trembler. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda fixement le corps de la femme qu'elle venait de tuer. Tuée. Elle était un assassin maintenant. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son bébé était mort, elle n'avait pas eu de contrôle de ses pouvoirs …, mais ça… C'était de sa faute. Elle avait assassiné quelqu'un sans hésitation. Elle aurait pu utiliser un stupéfix ou autre sort de magie blanche, mais non. Elle avait tué. Cela avait été si facile … Juste deux mots … Et elle avait réussi. Tout le monde ne réussissait pas à tuer en prononçant simplement ces deux mots. Mais elle, elle avait réussit. Dès le premier coup. C'était un meurtre.

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle ne commencerait pas à se renfermer dans de l'apitoiement sur soi-même. Elle avait tué quelqu'un, maintenant elle devait faire avec. Une partie d'elle lui disait qu'elle était encore sous le choc, mais en fait, elle se sentait tout à fait bien, maître d'elle-même. Elle avait presque envie de rire. Elle était une personne horrible en effet. Combien de gens ont pouvait tuer en un jour ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre en considération le fait que maintenant qu'elle était une meurtrière, elle pouvait emmener plein de personne qu'elle n'aimait pas avec elle dans sa propre tombe qu'elle était en train de creuser. McNair par exemple. A qui manquerait-il vraiment ? Il était juste un moustique collant. Ou peut-être devait-elle tuer ce conducteur de camion qui avait presque tué son père. Ce n'était pas que c'était de sa faute … Mais tout de même… Bella n'avait fait rien pour lui faire du mal, elle non plus. Elle était juste jalouse parce qu'Hermione dormait avec Voldemort. Hum ! … peut-être devait-elle le tuer maintenant à lui aussi. Plusieurs personnes seraient très heureuses si elle le tuait maintenant. Et ils ne lui en voudraient pas si elle le faisait.

Merlin, elle était embarrassée ! C'était comme si son esprit était lui-même libre de toute volonté ! Peut-être que c'était pourquoi Voldemort et ses Mangemorts semblaient si fous, ils avaient tué trop de personnes !

La forte envie soudaine de faire quelque chose de normal la frappa. Si elle a faisait quelque chose de normal et de raisonnable, elle ne laisserait plus son esprit divaguer. Oui … où pouvait-on trouver quelque chose qui rentrait dans la normalité … Elle aimait les livres. Et elle avait vraiment des devoirs à faire. Devoirs. Si elle faisait ses devoirs, tout irait mieux. Elle se sentait toujours mieux après avoir écrit trois parchemins d'un essai compliqué dont le sujet était palpitant !

Acquiesçant, elle entra dans la bibliothèque de Voldemort et trouva ses livres scolaires. Elle avait beaucoup à faire. Le cours de sortilèges était demain. Elle le ferait en premier. Hum ! … la théorie des transports des objets par la glace … Comme c'est intéressant …

Oo°oO

Voldemort se réveilla avec le soleil. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux quand il s'étira dans le lit. Peut-être que Hermione serait réceptive pour lui donner un baiser de bon matin ? Il tâtonna de la main sur l'autre côté du lit, mais ne trouva rien. Elle n'était pas là. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit, regardant fixement l'endroit vide à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé d'aller manger quelque chose, enfin ce genre de truc.

Haussant les épaules, il se leva et enfila rapidement une robe de sorcier au dessus de son corps nu. Il avait extrêmement faim lui-aussi. Il sortit dans le couloir et trébucha sur un corps.

« Qu'est-ce que … » Il regarda attentivement la personne et découvrir que c'était Bella. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'il était triste qu'elle soit morte ; elle ne lui avait causé que des ennuis récemment mais … Qui l'avait tuée ?

« Hermione ? » Appela-t-il.

« Oui ? » Fusa une réponse de la bibliothèque.

Il ouvrit la porte et marcha dans la pièce. Hermione était couchée sur son estomac, à même le sol avec un livre devant elle et une plume dans sa main. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra

« As-tu remarqué que nous avons un cadavre dans le couloir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui, Bella. » Hermione acquiesça et replongea dans son livre « Je l'ai tuée. »

Voldemort savait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il avait vu le corps sans vie de Bella sur le sol, mais maintenant toutes les cloches de danger s'activaient dans sa tête.

« Tu … l'a tuée ? » Demanda-t-il en usant de sa capacité empathique sur elle. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Oui. » Dit-elle distraitement.

Voldemort arriva dans son esprit et essaya de capter les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait. Ça ressemblait un peu à de la Légimencie, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un contact avec les yeux. Il voyait plus l'essence d'une personne que son esprit … même s'il était connecté avec une partie de celui-ci, mais … Il lisait en quelque sorte l'ambiance qu'elle ressentait. Et Hermione était assez … Complexe dans son genre. Bien qu'elle semble calme, elle était hystérique. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir vivre avec le fait qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, donc elle niait complètement ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Salazar, il détestait quand les choses étaient aussi compliquées.

« Hermione … pose ce livre. » Dit-il lentement. Il savait par expérience que les femmes pouvaient tout utiliser comme arme quand elles étaient vraiment en colère. Et une fois qu'il aurait fait Hermione réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, elle serait probablement en colère… Ou tout du moins agressive. Il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les systèmes de défense et comment les gens les utilisaient pour comprendre et résoudre leurs problèmes. Si vous voulez comprendre le problème, vous avez eu besoin de passer les murailles des différents systèmes de défense. Alors la personne en face de vous sera en état de faiblesse, son esprit doutant et il sera alors facile de l'influencer et de le contrôler.

« Mais je dois faire mon essai. » Dit Hermione.

« Rappelles-toi que c'est toi qui a émit le souhait de parler avec moi, d'accord ? Je pense que nous devrions parler maintenant. »

Hermione soupira, mit son livre à côté d'elle et s'assit. « Très bien, parlons. »

Voldemort s'assit à côté d'elle. « C'est bien, princesse … Il est bien que tu l'ais tuée. »

Elle tressaillit.

« Je sais que Bella voulait te tuer. » Continua-t-il. « Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais bien sur que si je l'avais ce choix. » Dit-elle. « J'aurai pu la stupéfixer ou la paralyser momentanément avec un petrifictus totalus ... ou alors … »

« Mais tes instincts t'a dit de suivre ton instinct et c'est ce que tu as fais. » Dit-il doucement. « En fin de compte, nous essayons tous de survivre … Tu savais que Bella te pourchasserait jusqu'à ce que tu meurs… Tu savais qu'elle serait toujours un obstacle entre toi et moi … Et tu aurais été triste si elle m'avait tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Il savait qu'elle avait grand besoin d'une explication; elle goberait tout, à condition que cela ait un sens. Il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Certaines personnes sont meilleures mortes que vivantes, Hermione … » Chuchota-t-il. « C'était plutôt un acte de pitié envers elle si tu l'as tuée … Si j'avais été là … Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement et il put voir d'ici quelques sillons de larmes sur ses joues, sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle pleurait.

« Oh ma douce petite princesse … » Dit-il en l'étreignant fermement. « J'ai tant de choses à t'enseigner. »

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me déchire de l'intérieur. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire désormais … »

« Reste avec moi et tout ira … très bien. » Chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible maintenant. Elle était sienne.

**Oo°oO**

**Fin ... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je l'ai trouvé un peu bizarre cette fin. Hermione tuer Bella, en soi, ce n'est pas très grave, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle ressent ensuite qui me laisse perplexe. Pas vous?**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez!**

**Gros bisous!**


	48. Oups

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai bien conscience que le rythme de mes publications n'est pas très stable, mais je fais de mon mieux. Certes, les chapitres sont presque tous traduits, il me reste le 50 et le 51 encore, mais je me vois mal bacler la chose et vous pondre un chapitre mal traduit ou sans ma présentation habituelle. Alors je préfère prendre mon temps. Je suis assez perfectionniste, désolée ^^**

**En tout cas, je remercie encore celles et ceux? qui me suivent. Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, je ne le dirais jamais assez ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes :/ ...**

**Amicalement votre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Quand on remet les choses à plus tard, ce plus tard revient toujours trop tot" ... Grégoire Lacroix**

**"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir ce que nous aurions pu être" ... Georges Eliot**

**"Les impatients arrivent toujours trop tard" ... Paul Auster**

**"L'homme n'est jamais qui il prétend être, oups" ... Anonyme**

**Oo°oO**

Severus jura pour la énième fois en seulement quelques minutes. Après deux jours de recherche, ils avaient trouvé une petite maison de campagne au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Severus et Harry étaient sûrs que c'était la cachette la plus secrète du seigneur des ténèbres. Severus n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, elle était très bien cachée et c'était petit. Voldemort aimait toujours avoir de grandes cachettes. Severus ne l'aurait jamais considéré comme étant la maison la plus secrète du seigneur des ténèbres outre le fait qu'elle puait à des kilomètres sa magie et que les murs en suintaient.

Une magie tout aussi impressionnante elle aussi. Ce qui fit encore plus jurer Severus. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Avez-vous d'autres grandes idées ? » Demanda Severus.

« Vous êtes supposé être l'expert en magie noire. » Répondit aigrement Harry. « J'ai seulement son sang, pas son esprit. »

« Ce n'est pas de la magie noire. » Marmonna Severus. « C'est … différent. Je ne reconnais pas la structure de la magie. Le seigneur des ténèbres a probablement inventé un nouveau sort pour brouiller les sens de tout ce qui se trouve à proximité. Ça nous prendra des jours pour passer les défenses, voire des semaines. »

Harry gémit. « Vous ne pouvez pas … Je ne sais pas, faire sauter ces défenses ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Severus renifla. C'est sûr que c'était un Gryffondor pour avoir ce genre d'idées « On ne peut faire 'sauter' les défenses magiques ; je nous tuerais probablement tous les deux en faisant ça. »

« Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de passer au travers de ces barrières magiques ? N'est-ce pas être magique la … magie ? »

« Il y a différentes sortes de magie. » Essaya d'expliquer Severus. Il n'avait jamais eu de patience avec des imbéciles, mais il avait besoin de l'aide de Potter s'il voulait tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. « La magie que vous apprenez à l'école est la plus commune des magies dans cette partie du monde. Mais si vous continuez ensuite vos études dans une université, vous apprendrez qu'il y a différentes formes de magie … presque comme si nous parlions de cultures ou de langues différentes. Si je vous présentais à un magicien Asiatique, vous verriez qu'il utilise la magie d'une façon bien différente … Il emploi des mots différents et des mouvements bien distincts des nôtres, mais ça engendre les mêmes résultats. La magie qui protège cette maison c'est … comme une langue dont je ne connais pas les codes et que je ne peux donc pas comprendre. Je sais quelle sorte de magie doit protéger cette maison, mais je ne sais pas comment l'annuler … donc je ne peux pas passer au travers de ces barrières magiques. »

« Oh ! » Dit Harry.

Severus renifla. Quelle chance il avait ! Il était prit dans une course contre la mort avec un stupide adolescent inutile. Ils ne battraient jamais le seigneur des ténèbres …

« Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lire ce que me dis cet endroit ? » Proposa Harry. « Peut-être que la magie reconnaîtra mon sang et me fera part de quelque chose ? »

« Comment savez-vous qu'on peut lire la magie ? » Demanda Severus.

« Hermione me l'a dit … »

Bien sûr, pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de demander ? Severus soupira. Chaque fois il entendait le nom de son ex-femme, il sentait son cœur se resserrer. C'était comme s'il revenait à l'époque de Lily… Encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie le blesse ainsi et ne lui mette dans les pattes que des femmes inaccessibles ?

« … Très bien. Tant que vous nous tuez pas tous les deux … » Murmura Severus.

Potter commença à marmonner quelque chose. Severus était étonné que l'adolescent se rappelle du sort, qui était en soi très compliqué.

« Je … Je sens … quelque chose. » Dit Harry après un moment. « Mais je ne sais pas … »

« Laissez-le venir à vous. » Dit Severus en essayant de voir s'il y avait des changements au niveau de la protection magique. « Je pourrais utiliser la Légimancie plus tard s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. »

Harry acquiesça. Il semblait regarder quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus, un peu vexé d'être omis.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. » Marmonna Harry

Severus se raidit. « Qui ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à voir … » Harry se raidit et arrêta d'essayer de lire cet endroit. « Quelqu'un arrive ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'aux buissons les plus proches et se cachèrent derrière. Severus atterrit sur son coude alors qu'il se réceptionnait sur la main d'Harry. Harry siffla de douleur mais Severus ne s'en soucia pas, il était plus intéressé par le mouvement près de la porte. Elle s'ouvrait. Une fille avec des longs cheveux blonds se tint debout dans l'embrasure. Elle semblait les regarder. Severus essaya de ne faire aucun mouvement. Alors la fille leur fit un signe en les invitant à entrer.

Oo°oO

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Voldemort quelques heures plus tard. Ils étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque, mais ils avaient troqués le sol pour un confortable fauteuil. Hermione était assise dans ses genoux avec sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait lu à haute voix pour elle un livre de magie noire.

« Vous devriez commencer une carrière dans l'enseignement. » Marmonna Hermione.

« Oui … Je voulais être enseignant quand j'ai terminé l'école. Mais Dippet pensait que j'étais trop jeune … et ensuite Dumbledore n'a pas voulu m'embaucher. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tard. » Dit Hermione. « Vous pourriez le faire aujourd'hui. »

« Oui … je pourrais … mais je ne sais pas comment les enfants réagiront. Je peux être … effrayant quand je le veux, enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Hermione rit sous cape. « Je ne pense pas que vous êtes … effrayant. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vous avant que je ne vous connaisse. »

« Oh, eh bien, c'est normal. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. » Dit Voldemort en inclinant la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux. « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle soupira. « Je me sens fatigué … et j'ai manqué tous mes cours aujourd'hui … »

« Je m'assurerai qu'ils ne t'en portent pas préjudice. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Ils penseront alors que je couche avec vous. »

« Et bien… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, puisque c'est le cas. »

« Mais je ne veux pas obtenir de traitement spécial juste parce que c'est le cas justement … Je ne pense pas que je le pourrais … Draco Malfoy utilisait toujours la richesse de son père pour échapper à toute sanction … Il a acheté même acheté sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. »

« Tu n'est pas une Malfoy, Hermione … »

« Je sais … Mais je pense que cela serait mieux si j'essayais d'aller au prochain cours de la journée … »

« Mais tu fais erreur ! Personne ne te blâmera si tu ne te montres pas en cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Donc vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester assis avec moi à ne rien faire ? »

« Hum ! … D'accord … peut-être que tu as raison … Mais j'aime être assis ici avec toi. »

« Voldemort … » Dit-elle en un soupir.

Il soupira aussi « … Très bien. Quand ton prochain cours commence-t-il ? »

« À quatre heures. »

« Bon. Il reste encore une heure … et tu as besoin de manger. Je veux que tu reviennes ici directement après le dîner. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Oui, papa. »

Il renifla. « Si j'étais ton père, je devrais me frapper pour penser à toi d'une façon pas très catholique. »

Elle sourit d'un air suffisant. « Vraiment ? »

Il sourit en réponse. « Vraiment. »

Alors il captura ses lèvres en un long baiser sensuel.

« Je vous aime. » Murmura Hermione quand ils se séparèrent.

Voldemort mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se releva comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé. Elle tomba par terre « Tu quoi ? »

Hermione le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait choqué.

« Je… » Elle se leva. « Désolée. »

Elle se dépêcha de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Elle trébucha presque sur le corps de Bella, qui était toujours sur le sol dans le couloir. Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du directeur, elle s'arrêta et troqua sa chemise de nuit contre son uniforme d'un simple coup de baguette avant de sortir.

Oh, Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Voldemort ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui, elle le savait. Il avait été si choqué … oh, pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ? C'était vrai, mais … Oh elle était si stupide. Et maintenant elle avait les mains liées. Que devrait-elle faire ?

Aller en cours, c'était la seule réponse logique que lui donna son esprit. Elle espérait que Voldemort se calmerait assez vite pour qu'ils puissent parler pendant le dîner. Il avait un caractère assez impulsif et elle avait remarqué qu'il était très têtu parfois. Ça prenait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'accepte quelque chose. Particulièrement quand c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Oui, c'était mieux qu'elle aille en classe et qu'elle le laisse se calmer tout seul.

Elle était presque à la salle de classe quand son estomac commença à gronder. Elle gémit. Quand était-est la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé ? Voldemort lui avait donné un yaourt et un fruit quand elle avait arrêté de trembler. Mais elle n'avait pas été capable de manger beaucoup … Et elle était encore très malade. C'était drôle, avec tout ce qui était arrivé; elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Maintenant que le choc et la culpabilité avaient disparues, elle se sentait … triste. Bien sûr, elle pourrait toujours avoir des enfants dans l'avenir. Elle était vraiment trop jeune pour avoir un enfant … et Voldemort ne semblait pas triste. Peut-être que tout ceci était pour le mieux, comme il l'avait dit …

Elle soupira et repoussa cette pensée en allant vers la cuisine. Mais à mi-chemin, elle rencontra Ginny. Elle était assise sur un banc à côté d'une fenêtre avec un livre sur ses genoux. Hermione s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour … » Dit Ginny. Hermione remarqua que Ginny ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Alors … Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Et bien … Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances … et toi ? » Ginny essayait de regarder dans le vide, pour éviter de rencontrer les yeux d'Hermione.

« Je … j'ai perdu le bébé. »

Ginny arrêta d'essayer d'éviter son regard et la fixe. « Quoi ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux. « Heu … Je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit d'ailleurs que j'attendais un bébé… »

« Oh, Hermione » Dit Ginny en se levant et mettant une main sur le bras d'Hermione. « Je suis désolée … »

Hermione sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues « Ce n'est pas grave … Tu ne pouvais rien y faire … Je veux dire … » Elle s'arrêta quand la forte envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois se fit sentir.

Ginny l'étreignit. « Tout va bien Hermione … Pleure, ça te fera du bien. »

Hermione encercla la taille de Ginny de ses bras fermement alors qu'elle pleurait dans son cou. Bien qu'elle soit triste, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort pour la consoler. Voldemort ne pouvait jamais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais Ginny, elle, si. Elle était une fille et … elle avait perdu des gens qu'elle aimait elle aussi.

« Je suis désolée, » Dit Hermione. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le révéler comme ça. »

« Tais-toi, tout va bien … Je sais que je n'ais pas été très présente ces derniers temps, mais … Après ce que Tom m'a fait … »

Hermione sortit de l'étreinte de Ginny et balaya de la main ses larmes restantes. « Je sais … Il a fait tant de mauvaises choses et pourtant … je l'aime. »

Ginny sourit tristement. « Tu as dis la même chose avec Severus, tu sais. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse. « Je sais … c'est moi … toujours à me laisser amadouer par les pires hommes qui soit. »

Ginny prit son livre. « Tu crois que tu es d'attaque à aller en cours ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je pensais aller chercher quelque chose dans les cuisines, mais j'ai perdu l'appétit. »

« Peut-être qu'on pourra se voir au dîner ce soir ? »

« Ce serait super. »

Elles se séparèrent et Hermione arriva près de la salle de cours de métamorphose. Ron lui sourit quand elle fut en vue. Il souriait toujours ces derniers temps et rien ne semblait le déranger. Il souriait même à Draco ! Hermione soupira. Parfois elle espérait que les choses redeviennent comme avant …

McGonagall arriva et ouvrit la porte. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses livres. Elle soupira de nouveau et s'assit à côté de Ron. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps lui demander de partager son livre avec elle, McGonagall commença à parler.

« Notre nouveau Directeur est très déçu de vos connaissances en Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Binns est destituer de ses fonctions. » McGonagall fit une petite grimace qui leur montrait à tous qu'elle était déçue. « Et notre cher Directeur m'a demandé ainsi qu'aux autres enseignants de vous enseigner l'histoire dans nos différentes matières. Alors au lieu de transformer des porcs en cactus, je vous enseignerais comment et d'où vient la métamorphose. »

La classe gémit et McGonagall fit une autre grimace.

« Ecrivez-le quelque part, ça sera dans vos ASPIC. » Dit-elle avant de leur demander de prendre leurs plumes. « La métamorphose a été pratiquée depuis que la magie existe. Se protéger en était la raison principale. Les sorciers de l'Âge de pierre transformaient des arbres en rochers pour que les ennemies ne les atteignent pas. Beaucoup de cavernes magiques ont été trouvées sur toute la surface du globe. Ils ont aussi transformé des rochers en armes et en outils. Le marteau a été probablement inventé par les sorciers qui … »

« Professeur McGonagall ? » Demanda Hermione en levant la main. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait, mais elle avait une question qui l'embêtait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse.

McGonagall soupira. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Comment les sorciers ont-ils su comment utiliser la magie ? »

« De leurs parents, bien sûr. »

« Oui mais … Comment ont-ils eu l'idée de l'utiliser ? Je veux dire, on ne se réveille pas un beau matin en sachant comme faire de la magie. »

McGonagall l'a regarda fixement, comme si elle était stupide. Hermione n'aimait pas ça.

« La pratique a été développé comme tout le reste, Miss Granger, je suppose que vous comprenez ce que je dis. Comme les langues et les outils et … »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Dit Hermione. « Mais d'où l'ont-ils obtenu ce savoir-faire ? Je veux dire, tout le monde n'en a pas la capacité, pas vrai ? »

McGonagall soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, Miss Granger. Mais j'ai entendu dire que le Directeur avait une bibliothèque magnifique. Levez les yeux, peut-être que vous les trouverez ces livres que vous cherchez. Je suis sûre qu'il _vous_ laisserait le faire. »

Hermione rougit et McGonagall continua avec son cours. McGonagall pensa-t-elle vraiment que … ? Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne la regardait, ils prenaient des notes, mais certains d'entre eux avaient des sourires sur leurs visages. Une sorte de sourire qu'on avait quand on voulait dire à la personne qu'elle avait ce qu'elle méritait. Hermione rougit encore plus. Pensaient-ils qu'elle était une Mangemorte ? Ou … quelque chose d'autre ?

Quand le cours se termina, elle décida de rester pour connaître la véritable pensée de son professeur de métamorphose. Hermione respectait McGonagall depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école, elle ne voulait qu'elle croie qu'elle était … quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » Demanda McGonagall, clairement ennuyée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ? » Demanda froidement Hermione.

McGonagall l'a regarda froidement. « Je suis toujours votre Professeur, Miss Granger. Peu m'importe de savoir avec qui vous vivez. »

Hermione rougit de nouveau, mais de colère cette fois. « Je ne pense pas que vous aviez le droit de m'humilier ainsi devant tout le monde. Je posais juste une question ! »

« Mais il n'y avait aucune pertinence. Si vous aviez été en cours aujourd'hui, vous connaîtriez déjà la réponse. »

Hermione haleta. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Que … Com … Comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas à mes autres cours ? »

McGonagall changé de position sur sa chaise, en la regardant, mal à l'aise. « J'ai parlé avec Flitwick au déjeuner. Vous avez manqué beaucoup de cours récemment … »

Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer. « Ce n'était pas volontaire. Je … J'ai été attaqué cette nuit … Et je suis venue quand je me suis sentie fin prête parce que je ne voulais pas manquer votre cours… »

Les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent quand Hermione lui parla de l'attaque. « Pourquoi quelqu'un vous attaquerait-il ? »

« À cause de la personne avec laquelle je vis. » Siffla Hermione. « Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe et balaya d'un geste de la main ses larmes de rage. Elle espérait que Ginny n'objecterait pas si elle pleurait une fois de plus sur son épaule …

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapître de bouclé ... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =D**

**Gros bisous.**


	49. Refuge

**"L'éducation est pour les gens heureux une parure, pour les malheureux un refuge" ... Démocrite**

**"Nous nous réfugions dans l'orgueil, parce que nous avons peur de nous dire la vérité à nous-mêmes" ... Okakura Kakuzo**

**"Le songe est peut être à l'être humain ce que les cavernes sont à la terre : le refuge d'une mémoire qui s'invente au fur et à mesure" ... Didier Decoin**

**Oo°oO**

Voldemort regarda fixement Hermione s'enfuir. L'aimer ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait avant. Bon d'accord … peut-être quelques filles quand il avait été jeune et qui avaient été passionnées par sa beauté, mais il avait simplement, lui, aimé le fait qu'elles l'aimaient. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais nourri de tels sentiments à leur égard en retour. Mais là … C'était différent. Ça allait bien plus loin qu'un simple petit baiser, ou qu'une simple petite partie de jambe en l'air qu'il pratiquait depuis des décennies maintenant. Il avait aimé l'embrasser tout à l'heure. Son baiser avait été ... si bon. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Et pourquoi avait-il été si étonné ? Il savait qu'elle était de ce genre de fille qui s'attachait très vite, enfin … trop vite surtout, aux gens. Et ça lui avait sauté … soudainement à la figure. Il n'était pas préparé du tout ! Les choses comme ça ne devaient-elles pas être précédées d'avertissements ou de signes ?

Il gémit. Il n'essaierait pas de la rattraper maintenant. Sa réputation était assez mise à mal comme ça pour qu'il se mette maintenant à courir derrière les filles pour s'excuser. Certains de ses Mangemorts semblaient dire que le fait de dormir avec elle l'avait rendu plus … Faible. En aucun cas ce n'était possible. D'ailleurs ils avaient connu de longues heures douloureuses …

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front. L'amour était une émotion si stupide. Il alla à son bureau et se laisse choir sur son fauteuil. Il avait négligé ses devoirs de Directeur récemment. Il y avait plusieurs questions de parents qui voulaient que leurs enfants commencent Poudlard plus tôt, ou qui se plaignaient du vandalisme dans les salles de bain des garçons, leur parlant du budget pour la cuisine le mois suivant … Quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa place ? Pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier si les prix des pommes de terre avaient augmenté ?

Il gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. La forte envie de tuer quelqu'un était à son comble.

Un coup fut porté à la porte en chêne. Excellent…

« Entrez. » Dit Voldemort en faisant un évasif geste de la main en direction de la porte. Il pouvait peut-être tuer la personne qui allait entrer. C'était le seigneur des ténèbres après tout, et il se sentirait bien mieux après avoir tué cette personne le dérangeant dans ses réflexions intérieures…

« Mon seigneur. » Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce, d'une façon très « sang-pur ». Il était habillé d'une longue robe, grise, avec des broderies vertes, sa canne de serpent reposant sur son bras.

Voldemort lâcha sa baguette magique et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Lucius. Il avait encore besoin de lui.

« Oui, Lucius ? »

« J'ai fais une liste d'invité pour la conférence de Presse. » Dit Lucius en mettant un morceau de papier sur le bureau de Voldemort.

Voldemort l'ouvrit et lut les noms. Oui, ça allait marcher. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié d'entre eux, mais il avait confiance en Lucius pour choisir les bonnes personnes.

« Merci, Lucius. » Dit Voldemort en le renvoyant d'un geste de la main.

« Je … J'ai une requête à vous soumettre, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil.

« J'ai été et je suis encore votre serviteur le plus fidèle … »

« Va donc à l'essentiel. » L'interrompit Voldemort. Il n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour endurer le discours du genre « Je suis le plus fidèle de vos serviteurs depuis que je suis en âge de … » et bla bla bla.

« Je voudrais une nouvelle femme. »

« Et tu viens me voir parce que … ? »

Lucius serra sa canne. « Je suis toujours très intéressé par Miss Granger et puisqu'elle n'est plus mariée … »

« Endoloris. »

Lucius tomba sur le sol et cria. Voldemort arrêta le sort après une minute de torture.

« As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit, Lucius ? » Siffla Voldemort.

Le sorcier blond respirait durement, mais essaya de s'asseoir. Son visage était aussi blanc que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que … » Lucius essayait de récupérer son souffle. « Pourquoi … ? »

Voldemort contourna le bureau et souleva Lucius par sa robe « Hermione est MIENNE ! » Il propulsa Lucius dans un fauteuil.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. » Plaida Lucius. « Je ne savais pas que … »

Voldemort siffla méchamment un sort de guérison avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau de nouveau.

« Pourquoi elle ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être un peu calmé.

« Je … je n'étais pas conscient que vous étiez intéressé… par elle, mon seigneur. »

« Pourquoi tu es intéressé par elle, Lucius ? »

« Je … je ne veux pas qu'elle batte Draco l'année prochaine aux ASPIC. »

Voldemort renifla. « Entendais-je normalement ? Tu veux épouser Granger parce que comme cela, ça donnera le champ libre à ton fils de recevoir toute la gloire de sortir lauréat de sa promotion ? »

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent. « Oui, Monsieur je ne voulais pas la manipuler. »

Voldemort se demanda s'il devait encore une fois torturer Lucius, mais il se ravisa. Même si Lucius venait de le mettre une nouvelle fois en colère, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'Hermione était enceinte de son enfant. Enfin… ce n'était pas tout à fait un enfant de toute façon …

« Je vois. Donc tu as juste pensé que tu pourrais … jouer au dominateur avec une sang-de-bourbe ? »

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oui. Elle est en plus très belle. »

Voldemort rit sous cape. « Oh, oui, elle l'est. Mais elle est mienne et je ne la donnerais à personne, même pas à toi. Et je la laisserai continuer son cursus scolaire. Je déteste que l'intelligence se perde. »

« Je … Que … comprend, mon seigneur. » Dit Lucius en essayant de masquer son amertume.

« Très bien ! Autre chose ? » Voldemort voulait établir le budget du mois suivant avant le dîner.

« Bien … j'ai toujours besoin d'une Dame au manoir. »

« Et tu veux que je joue l'entremetteur ? » Demanda Voldemort, incrédule. La première fois, c'était Hermione qui lui avait demandé et maintenant … Pourquoi tout le monde supposait-il qu'il connaissait quelque chose au sentiment que le commun des mortels appelait « amour » ?

« Je serais vraiment très reconnaissant si vous m'aidiez, mon seigneur. Je veux quelqu'un de jeune et de fraiche. Quelqu'un de formable. »

« Je vois. » Voldemort roula des yeux. « Et puisque je suis le Directeur, tu veux que je te parle de tous les élèves disponibles ? »

« Ce serait apprécié en effet. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres renifla. « Je pensais vraiment que Narcissa valait plus à tes yeux que ce que tu me montres ce soir. »

« C'était une femme merveilleuse, une amie, une confidente ainsi qu'une équipière sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer. Mais elle est partie maintenant et je dois continuer à vivre. Les sorciers de mon rang ont besoin d'une femme. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper du manoir et je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un de l'extérieur … »

« Oui, oui. » L'interrompit Voldemort. « Tu veux une petite poupée, j'en consens. Tu pourras donc faire ton choix ce soir pendant le diner, je m'en fiche que tu choisisses une élève, assures-toi seulement qu'elle le veut. Je ne veux pas vraiment que les parents pensent que je mets aux enchères leurs chers petits enfants. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, qui ne voudrait pas que leur fille épouse un Malfoy ? »

Voldemort renifla.

Une heure plus tard, les deux sorciers descendaient les escaliers du Hall. Voldemort n'était pas heureux. Il n'était pas heureux de Lucius marche à côté de lui comme si c'était lui qui possédait l'école. C'était Voldemort. Peut-être aurait-il dû torturer Lucius un peu plus ? Non. Quelque chose … n'allait pas avec Lucius.

La curiosité était toujours un fort côté de Voldemort. Il voulait tout savoir, mais tout comprendre aussi. Les sentiments étaient toujours une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait apprit la Legimancy pour lire les émotions des gens sans qu'ils le sachent. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'en user alors qu'il marchait avec Lucius et il était étonné par le résultat. L'homme était triste au-delà du pas croyable. Il pleurait presque de l'intérieur, son cœur saignant de la perte de sa femme. Mais Lucius gardait tout à l'intérieur. Voldemort sourit. C'était le genre d'hommes qu'il aimait.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Lucius s'assit à la droite de Voldemort. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, mais Voldemort s'en fichait un peu. Oh, enfin elle se montrait. Entre-temps, les saucisses étaient apparues et semblaient délicieuses.

« Par Salazar, ne serait-ce pas la fille Weasley que je vois ? » Demanda soudainement Lucius.

Voldemort leva les yeux de sa purée de pommes de terre, de ses saucisses et de ses petits pois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille rousse qui s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondor.

« Oui. »

« Par Merlin, mais elle a … grandit. »

« Elle a quinze ans, Lucius » Lui rappela Voldemort. Il s'en fichait de la différence d'âge, mais même Hermione agissait de manière enfantine la plupart du temps. Il supposait donc qu'avec Ginevra c'était encore pire. Voldemort n'envisagerait pas même d'approfondir sa relation avec Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait 25 ans …

« Et ? Narcissa avait treize ans quand elle et moi nous nous sommes engagés à nous marier. »

« Et si je me souviens bien, toi tu en avais quatorze et il suffisait d'une allumette pour… allumer le feu qui brulait en toi. En plus, je pensais que tu détestais les traîtres à leur sang. »

« Un homme peut changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort renifla et continua son repas. Il était conscient du fait que McGonagall s'asseyait à sa gauche. Certains pouvaient penser que cela était étrange qu'elle ait une place à côté de lui, mais c'était purement politique. Quand les enfants disaient à leurs parents que lui et McGonagall avaient des relations amicales, les parents pensaient que tout était bien. Les gens étaient si facilement manipulables.

« Oh, regardez, la sang-de-bourbe vient d'arriver. » Dit soudainement Lucius »

Voldemort jeta un regard noir à Lucius. « Tu dois vraiment apprendre à savoir quand te taire, Lucius. »

L'autre homme tressaillit, mais acquiesça. Voldemort darda ses yeux vers Hermione qui était assise près de Weasley. Elle était vexée. Il fronça les sourcils. Miss Weasley mit un bras autour d'Hermione. Hermione semblait parler à vitesse grand V d'une chose qui la tracassait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu bouleverser autant Hermione ? Elle avait juste eu Métamorphose…

« Minerva. » Dit-il lentement alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la gauche.

La vieille sorcière se raidit. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Oui, Monsieur le directeur ? » Entendait-il sa voix trembler ? Le leader des Gryffondor avait-elle était vilaine ?

« Vous ne sauriez pourquoi Miss Granger est si bouleversée par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

McGonagall ne le regardait pas dans les yeux ; au lieu de cela elle regardait vers la table Gryffondor. « Et bien … elle est un peu instable depuis quelques temps déjà … »

« Vous mentez très mal, Minerva. » Dit-il en mettant une de ses mains dessous le menton de Minerva pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face.

McGonagall n'avait jamais été une lâche, pas même quand elle avait été jeune, mais il y avait aujourd'hui une espèce de lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Voldemort sourit avec bonté.

« Mais je suppose que vous n'oseriez pas me mentir Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lâcha son menton mais continua à la regarder.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix. « Comme je l'ai déjà dis, elle est un peu instable niveau scolaire ces derniers temps et … nous avions un peu discuter après le cours de tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, vous avez discutez. De quoi ? »

« Elle interrompait sans arrêt mon cours avec des questions qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le sujet. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait chercher des réponses dans la bibliothèque au lieu de poser à tout bout de champ des questions. »

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. McGonagall lui disait la vérité, mais il pouvait voir qu'il y avait autre chose. Oh la vilaine.

« Lucius. » Dit-il en brisant le contact avec les yeux de McGonagall. « Minerva te fera visiter l'école ce week-end. Elle est morte d'impatience de te montrer les cachots. »

McGonagall haleta. Voldemort sourit et se tourna vers Lucius qui acquiesça.

« Ce sera un plaisir, mon seigneur. »

« Bon. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser … » Voldemort quitta la grande salle. Quand il sortit dehors, se lança un charme d'invisibilité et revint à l'intérieur. S'assurant qu'il ne rentrait pas malencontreusement dans un élève ; il alla jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et s'arrêta derrière Hermione.

« … A-t-elle pu dire ça ? » Dit Hermione dans un sanglot. Elle parlait à vois basse et son amie lui répondit tout aussi doucement.

« Elle est inquiète pour toi, Hermione. Beaucoup d'entre nous le sont. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste te donner son avis et une réponse à tes nombreuses questions ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis heureux avec lui. »

« Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? C'est le seigneur des ténèbres dont on parle. Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'il ne t'utilise pas ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais qu'il m'utilise, Ginny … Il a toujours utilisé tout le monde. Mais … je m'en fiche. Je l'aime. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour. »

Voldemort était presque tenté de renifler de dédain. Hermione était stupide si elle l'avait cru. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le croyait pas, elle essayait juste de le protéger. Comme c'est mignon.

« Tu ne peux pas apprendre au vieux singe à faire la grimace, Hermione. C'est toi-même qui m'a appris ce proverbe Moldu. » Dit Ginevra en secouant la tête.

« Je sais … Mais que dois-je faire ? Je veux être avec lui, mais il sera toujours … lui ! »

Voldemort sourit. Oui, il serait toujours lui et il ne comptait pas changer.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux l'aimer » Marmonna Ginevra. « Merlin, ça me parait … fou et je ne sais pas si je peux toujours avoir confiance en toi, Hermione. »

Hermione saisit la main de son amie. « Je suis toujours moi, Ginny. Je ne lui dirai rien de tout ce que tu es en train de me dire, je te le promets. »

« Mais il le découvrira toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Il n'est pas intéressé par toi, Ginny. »

Miss Weasley soupira. « Je sais … J'ai juste … je veux sortir d'ici, tu sais ? Tout ça … Ce lavage de cerveau fait aux élèves et la conduite très arbitraire des Mangemorts me révoltent prodigieusement. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille … je ne sais même pas s'ils sont vivants ! »

« Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres … ? »

« Si ! Mais tu sais comme moi que cela peut être des lettres truquées ! Et si je rentre chez moi et que je découvre que mes parents sont morts ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. Ses parents n'étaient pas … mort mais elle n'allait plus revoir certains de ses frères de si tôt …

« Je viendrai avec toi. » Promit soudainement Hermione. « Et s'ils sont … partis … nous ferons … quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? »

Vraiment ? Voldemort n'y comptait pourtant absolument pas. Il voulait Hermione de son côté ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir !

« Oui. Et il ne m'arrêtera pas. »

Ne l'arrêterait-il pas ? Bien sur que si !

« Et s'il le fait je … ne dormirai plus jamais avec lui. » Ajouta Hermione dans un sourire.

Ouais, d'accord.

Ginevra étreignit son ami. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Merci. »

« Merci à toi aussi. »

Ginny se leva et partie. Hermione la regarda partir pendant quelques secondes avant de se resservir dans son assiette. Voldemort estimait qu'il était temps qu'il lui fasse part de sa présence. Il se pencha et mit ses mains sur sa tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

« Bouh ! » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se raidit.

« Tu étais peut-être en train de faire des projets avec tes amis au sujet d'un nous pour plus tard ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Que faites-vous ? » Chuchota-t-elle en réponse, se penchant en arrière pour que personne ne remarque son manège.

« J'étais inquiet pour toi quand je t'ais vu entrer dans la grande salle … Tu étais si triste que je voulais venir par moi-même vérifier que tout allait bien. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais tout le monde était occupé, soit à manger, soit à discuter avec leurs amis. Elle se leva et le repoussa pour marcha vers les grandes portes. Voldemort était sur ses talons. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier vers le bureau du Directeur. Quand ils furent dans un couloir vide, il stoppa le charme et l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de son poignet.

« Déjà que le monde pense déjà que je suis folle, je ne veux pas être vue en train de me parler à moi-même. » Dit-elle, en colère.

Il fronça les sourcils et se saisit de son deuxième poignet à l'aide de sa deuxième main. « Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce que McGonagall a dit ? Oh, oui, j'ai entendu. » Ajouta-t-il quand il vit le doute passer dans ses yeux. « Je m'en suis occupé. ».

Hermione pâlit. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Moi ? J'ai juste pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de petites vacances … et de revoir un peu toutes les perspectives qui s'offraient à elle. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire du mal ! »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans mes objectifs. » _Lucius s'en chargera._

Hermione sembla se détendre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Il était sur le point de sourire en retour quand elle rougit soudainement et retira sa main de la sienne.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hum … je … »

Oh, à propos de tout à l'heure sans doute. Il soupira. « Hermione … Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. »

« Oh … C'est gentil … … je … je pense que je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque et que je trouverai beaucoup de réponses à mes questions et je … » Elle rougi et partie à la hâte.

Voldemort secoua la tête et sourit. Quelle idiote quand elle s'y mettait. Il vit alors un petit groupe de moines l'observer avec intérêt dans un tableau non loin.

« Que regardez-vous ? » Il fronça les sourcils avant de suivre sa jeune et innocente petite sorcière.

Oo°oO

Severus observa soigneusement la fille qui était debout dans l'embrasure. Elle leur faisait un signe de la main.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Siffla Harry.

« Je pense que c'est un piège … » Répondit Severus.

La fille laissa tomber ses bras. « Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

« Que devrions-nous faire ? » Demanda Potter.

Severus jura. « Pourquoi ne pas inventer une issue par vous-mêmes pour une fois ? »

Potter le regarda fixement pendant le moment. Ensuite, il acquiesça et se leva. Severus le regardait fixement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fille et … rien ne se passa. Severus attendit une autre petite minute.

« Allez, Rogue, » Dit Potter. « Si c'était un piège, nous serions déjà morts à cette heure ! »

Hésitant, Severus se leva et regarda alternativement le garçon et la fille. Il pouvait voir que la fille était aveugle, mais elle semblait le voir tout de même. Elle les mena à l'intérieur.

C'était une petite maison de campagne confortable. Elle était décorée de rouge, de marron, de jaune foncé et d'une nuance d'orange. Dans le couloir, seulement une petite chaise et une table à côté de la porte étaient visibles, menant à un petit escalier qui allait à l'étage supérieur. La fille les mena jusque dans un salon avec beaucoup d'objets divers et des livres. Quelqu'un venait juste de nettoyer apparemment et il y avait des fleurs dans un vase, sur une petite table non loin d'une fenêtre. Un fauteuil roulant était visible au fond de la pièce avec une collection d'armes diverses et variées. Il y avait des couteaux ordinaires aussi bien que des couteaux tranchants et extrêmement coupants. À côté de la porte, où Severus était, il y avait des étagères pleines de livres. Traitant surtout de magie noire bien sur. Outre le fait que la pièce semblait être assez confortable avec une cheminée, des sofas rouges et marron ainsi que des fleurs, elle sentait comme la mort et était investit par différents objets tous plus morbides les uns que les autres. Crânes Enchantés, couteaux auto-rotatif, diamants maudits …

Les yeux de Potter étaient écarquillés.

« Bon, si j'avais un doute quant au fait que c'était bien sa maison de campagne, je n'en ais plus maintenant … » Murmura Severus.

Potter acquiesça en déglutissant.

Severus se tourna vers la fille. « Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? »

La fille sourit. « Cela n'a pas d'importance, mais je suis Esméralda. Je sais que vous projeter d'enlever Hermione Granger et je pense que vous le devez en effet. »

Severus et Potter se regardèrent avant de darder leurs regards sur la fille en face d'eux.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir confiance en vous ? » Demanda Severus.

La fille haussa les épaules. « Je sais comment vous pouvez réussir à l'enlever. Cette maison est connectée au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Mais vous devez attendre le bon moment. Il est extrêmement fâché quand quelqu'un le dérange chez lui. »

« Aucune puérilité » Marmonna Severus en se rapprochant des crânes.

« Mais je sais qu'il partira lundi après que les cours soient terminés. » Continua Esméralda. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était effrayante. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion du tout. Elle était juste debout et leur disaient ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas si nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous. Pour quelle personne travaillez-vous vraiment ? » Demanda Harry.

« La Source. » Dit Esméralda.

Severus se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Potter la regarda, bouche-bée. Bien sûr il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« De quelle source parle-t-elle ? » Demanda Potter.

« De la source de la magie. » Dit Severus.

**Oo°oO**

**Hey ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ? ... Je vous remercie encore de me lire, à partir de maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres les loulous ^^ ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Gros bisous ! **

**Manelor**


	50. La fin

**Voici, on y arrive ... Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre mes chers lecteurs ... Moi aussi, ça me met un petit pincement au coeur de me dire que cette traduction touche bientôt à sa fin... Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis, je n'ai qu'une seule excuse mais je ne vais pas vous la ressortir à chaque fois**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos review, elles me font chaud au coeur et me remontent le moral ! Alors merci !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**"Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais, c'est peut-être la fin du commencement" ... Winston Churchill**

**"L'homme commence par aimer l'amour et finit par aimer une femme. La femme commence par aimer un homme et finit par aimer l'amour" ... Rémy de Gourmont**

**"Dans la vie c'est comme ça, tout finit par finir, même le pire" ... Louis Caron**

**Oo°oO**

Décidant que le mieux était de le laisser tranquille, Hermione trouva refuge dans la bibliothèque de Voldemort. Puisqu'elle avait loupé beaucoup de cours pour les ASPIC, elle engloutissait presque chaque livre qu'elle pouvait trouver sur l'histoire des premiers sorciers. Elle butait sur « Les connectés » depuis longtemps maintenant, mais rien ne disaient qui ils étaient et qui avaient été un des plus célèbres.

Voldemort passa la voir vers sept heures pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait se reposer elle venait de faire une fausse couche. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la perte de son bébé. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de s'enfuir d'ici et de pleurer sur l'épaule de Ginny, une fois de plus. Et pas seulement à cause du bébé. Elle savait que sa relation avec Voldemort était désespérée … Peut-être que ça se serait arrangé si elle avait eu l'enfant … peut-être qu'il aurait changé s'il était devenu père … Mais les choses étaient comme ça maintenant et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de faire semblant de marcher, continuer à avancer …

Arrivant à cette conclusion, Hermione ignora Voldemort et continua à lire. Il la menaça de la porter lui-même si elle ne venait pas au lit à dix heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva finalement quelque chose de valeur.

_Celui qui est choisi, ou, comme on l'a appelé plus tard, celui qui est 'connecté', est un de ceux qui ont appris aux sorciers à développer leur magie. Le 'Connecté' a été choisi par la Source de Magie pour guider les gens pendant des temps difficiles. Plus les sorciers apprennent de leur magie, et moins la naissance de 'Connectés' est fréquente … _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'était-ce cette Source de la Magie ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Heureusement, il y avait une note en bas de la page et elle trouva plus judicieux de lire le livre où la Source de la Magie était expliquée. On ne connaissait que très peu de choses au sujet de Source de la Magie. Ceux qui y sont Connectés en parlent comme une muse. Elle leur inspire la grandeur et … Hermione arrêta de lire quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était debout derrière elle.

« Donc tu l'as trouvé ? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Oui … Mais je ne sais pas si je peux y comprendre grand-chose. » Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Voldemort sortit un autre livre de l'étagère. « Ce livre contient tout ce que nous savons des 'Connectés'. Lis-le et je pense que tu vas comprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Hermione l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle lut la liste des noms présents.

« Merlin, les Fondateurs de Poudlard, Bonham Mungo, Elfirda Clagg, Nicolas Flamel, Cliodna … Tous ces gens sont des sorciers et des sorcières très célèbres. » Dit remarquer Hermione.

« Oui … Il paraît. » a dit Voldemort avec un petit sourire satisfait et s'est assis dans un fauteuil.

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du sien avec le livre toujours dans sa main. « Alors toutes ses personnes ont été … inspiré par cette Source de la Magie ? »

« Selon ce livre, oui. Je dois encore trouver un autre livre qui peut le confirmer, mais je pense que cela semble probable. »

Hermione survola quelques autres noms. Tous avaient tenu une haute position dans la société, Mungo avait commencé à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, Clagg avait été président du Conseil des Sorciers, Cliodna avait été capable de guérir les malades avec le chant des oiseaux et avait aussi découvert les propriétés la pleine lune …

« Donc cette Source est bonne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout dépend de comment tu définis le mot 'Bon'. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. « J'ai été un 'Connecté'. »

« Vous l'avez été ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je pense que se déchirer soi-même de son propre corps fait que le lien se brise. »

« Oh. Mais qu'avez-vous fait quand vous étiez un 'Connectés' ? »

Voldemort l'a regarda comme si elle était stupide. « Tu veux dire en plus de développer la magie noire comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ? »

« Oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Et bien … J'ai tué pas mal de Moldus. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Au lit. » Soudainement elle n'avait plus envie de passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aimait forcément chaque partie intégrante de lui. Elle n'aimait particulièrement pas sa partie de « meurtrier ». Elle aimait cette partie de lui qui était avide de connaissances, sa partie charmante et sa partie sexuelle. Pourrait-elle le changer pour qu'il soit plus vivable ? Elle rit d'elle-même. Non, Ginny avait raison. On n'apprend pas au vieux singe, ou au vieux chien ainsi qu'au plus grand mange noir de tout les temps, à faire la grimace. Particulièrement pas quand celui-ci possédait en son corps autant de puissance magique que toute la communauté sorcière réunie.

« Ne me fuis pas comme ça. » Il fut soudainement derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

« Je n'apprécie pas votre sens de l'humour. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais fait. »

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous aviez fais en tant que 'Connecté'. » Murmura-t-elle. « Vous ne devez pas faire de plaisanteries sur ça et … »

Il vint près d'elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ma petite princesse … »

Elle soupira. « Je déteste le fait de vous aimer, vous savez ? »

« Bien sûr … Que dirais-tu d'une petite consolation pour que je te réconforte ? »

Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. « Non … Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur. »

Il caressa son estomac. « À cause du bébé ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien … » Il l'a lâcha. « Va te coucher avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue. Il soupira et s'en alla. Hermione mit sa main sur son estomac de nouveau, en se demandant qu'elle ait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas perdue le bébé…

Oo°oO

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons enlever ma meilleure amie. » Murmura Harry alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la mission.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne devriez pas venir. » Murmura Severus en réponse, pas exactement certain de savoir pourquoi il laissait le garçon venir.

« Vous avez dit qu'on devait le tuer tous les deux. Je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer ! »

D'accord, c'était la raison. Severus soupira et se tourna vers la jeune aveugle. Elle était toujours très proche d'eux, silencieuse comme une souris. Mystérieuse. Il ne savait toujours rien d'elle, mais elle n'était pas partie chez le seigneur des ténèbres pour lui dire où ils étaient. Au lieu de cela elle lui avait donné les consignes à suivre et les armes à Harry en lui disant « qu'ils saurait quand les utiliser ».

« Est-ce que vous êtes certaine que le seigneur des ténèbres est parti ? » Demanda Severus.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bon, alors on y va. » Dit Potter en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. « Le Bureau du directeur, Poudlard ! » Annonça-t-il.

Severus le suivit. Quand il sortit de la cheminée, Potter était toujours debout, donc il supposa qu'en effet le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas là.

« Il semble n'y avoir personne … » Murmura Harry.

« Dépêchons-nous alors ! » Dit Severus en traversant de trois enjambées le bureau du directeur. Il y avait un charme de sécurité sur la porte qui induisait que cette porte menait aux appartements du seigneur des ténèbres, mais avant que Severus n'ait même eu le temps pour essayer de l'ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se raidit. Hermione était debout devant lui. Elle semblait être très étonnée.

« Severus ? Comment … »

« Stupefix ! » Dit Harry.

Hermione, qui avait seulement vu Severus, n'avait pas pu voir Harry lui jeter le sort. Severus l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Ça a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais. »

Potter acquiesça et rejeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Severus marcha en premier, suivit d'Harry.

« Que faisons-nous avec elle maintenant ? » Demanda Harry.

« Nous allons la mettre sur le lit, prendre sa baguette magique, nous assurer qu'elle ne peut pas nous blesser et la réveiller. » Dit Severus alors qu'il la portait au travers du salon vers la chambre la plus proche. La maison de campagne avait seulement deux chambres à coucher et il l'apporta dans la plus petite. « Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas vous montrer. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Si Hermione ne sait pas que vous m'avez aidé, elle ne sera pas capable de dire au seigneur des ténèbres que vous êtes là avec là, vous pouvez vous cacher sous votre cape d'invisibilité et le prendre en surprise. »

Harry hésita, mais il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Severus regarda son ex-femme qu'il avait mis le lit. Devrait-il l'attacher ou non ? Non. Elle serait certainement en colère s'il le faisait. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique, donc il s'assurerait juste qu'elle ne se jette pas sur lui. Il s'assit donc et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

Oo°oO

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, donc elle a supposé qu'elle avait dormi deux heures environ … Elle était évidemment couchée sur un lit dans une chambre, mais où ? Elle s'assit et menaça de s'évanouir quand elle vu la personne sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Severus ? » Dit-elle.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Oh, comme c'est touchant, tu te rappelles encore de mon prénom ... » Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit avec sa baguette magique dans sa main. La main d'Hermione fendit l'air pour atterrir sur sa poche, mais elle ne sentit pas sa baguette magique.

« Hum ! … Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. » Dit-elle. Il ne semblait pas content du tout.

« Je pense que c'est la suite logique quand on décide de divorcer de son mari. Ou bien, le seigneur des ténèbres t'as forcé d'une quelconque manière, ce dont je doute, à briser le contrat qui nous liaient. »

« Hum ! … non. Mais … Tu n'es jamais revenu alors … »

« Tu aurais sans doute pu supposer que ton cher amant m'avait jeté en prison, non ? » Siffla-t-il en se redressant.

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Oh, ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. » Dit-il en souriant cruellement.

« Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée! J'ai reçu une lettre de toi me disant que tu partais pour quelques temps parce que tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Voldemort était étonné d'ailleurs. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres est un très bon acteur, Granger. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps. »

Hermione baissa la tête.

« Tu t'es laissé amadoué par lui encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda amèrement Severus.

« Je … » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. « J'étais fatiguée de me battre continuellement contre lui. »

« Comme c'est commode. Je parie que ses activités sexuelles n'ont rien à voir dans ton choix, c'est ça ? »

« Je … »

« As-tu pensé à l'enfant ? Notre enfant ? »

« Ce n'était pas le tient ! » Dit Hermione en le regardant. « Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était le tient … mais … »

« Était ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ? »

« J'ai fais une fausse couche il y a quelques jours de cela maintenant. » Elle savait que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait toujours ça quand elle en parlait ces derniers temps. Aa lui donnait l'impression d'être faible et stupide de pleurer devant Severus. Il n'avait aucune raison de la consoler …

« Mais l'enfant … était du seigneur des ténèbres ? » Demanda lentement Severus.

Hermione acquiesça et balaya son visage de sa main pour chasser ses traitresses de larmes. « Il a dit qu'il était le père … Mais je pense … Que c'est bon menteur. » Cette pensée n'avait jamais traversé son esprit auparavant, mais maintenant … Voldemort n'avait jamais désiré la partager avec Severus. Elle voulait le croire.

Severus acquiesça. « Dis-moi … pourquoi tu l'as cru ? Tu m'avais dis que vous n'aviez pas fais l'amour pendant le rituel. »

Hermione rougit. « Non … Je t'ais dis que je ne m'en rappelais plus … »

Severus se leva de sa chaise et marcha dans la chambre. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il était furieux. Il aurait dû s'y attendre ... elle avait non seulement divorcée avec lui, mais elle avait aussi dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'ils étaient mariés … Elle avait même porté l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se leva du lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Rien ne lui laissait entrevoir l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était une maison de campagne et elle pouvait voir une forêt par la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas la maison de campagne de Severus …

Maison de campagne de Severus … Elle avait un portoloin ! Si elle disait le mot de passe, il l'enverrait à la maison et elle pourrait partir de là ! Le seul ennui, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle…

Severus les fit entrer dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande. Elle pouvait voir beaucoup de livres et ses objets de magie noire. Quel était cet endroit ? Quand elle vit la fille blonde assise à côté du feu, elle sut.

« C'est la maison de Voldemort ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Severus se retourna. Il n'avait pas été stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais quand il l'a regarda, il la lança un regard noir.

« Combien de fois. » Siffla-t-il

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en tremblant. Severus était dangereux quand il était en colère …

« Combien de fois m'as-tu été infidèle ? » Sa voix était dangereusement basse.

« Ça dépend de comment tu définis être infidèle. » Dit Hermione à voix basse. Elle pensait que c'était mieux qu'elle parle si doucement. Mais au moins elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas maintenant. « Je pense que nous l'avons fait pendant la Saint-Sylvestre … Mais après cela … nous nous sommes embrassé … la plupart de temps … mais la seule fois où je me rappelle vraiment avoir fais l'amour avec lui, c'était … la nuit avant que je ne divorce. »

Severus était blanc de fureur. « Je vois … Donc tu ne peux pas dormir seule à ce que je vois, espèce de petite souillon ! »

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait dans le lit ! » Répliqua Hermione. « Nous l'avons fait sur ton bureau … » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase. Mais elle savait que c'était stupide.

Severus la frappa, durement. Hermione tomba sur le sol, mais lui donna un coup de pied. Il tomba lui aussi. Elle lui donna un autre coup de pied, mais il eut rapidement le dessus car il était plus fort. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère monter d'un cran encore. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, et encore moins le droit de la frapper! Elle était malade et fatiguée de son caractère de chien !

« Vous êtes une putain, Miss Granger. » Cracha Severus.

« Ah ouais ? Et bien, vous, vous êtes un violeur, _Monsieur._ » Répliqua-t-elle avec haine en retour. « Vas-tu me violer maintenant ? Comme tu as déjà essayé de le faire par le passé alors que nous étions mariés ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne rêverais jamais plus de toucher une saleté telle que toi. »

« Charmant, en effet. »

Ils se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Voldemort était debout dans l'embrasure. « Un combat d'époux divorcés. »

Hermione sourit, soulagée « Vous m'avez retrouvé. »

« Oh, j'ai commencé les recherches il y a un moment de cela et j'ai remarqué que tu manquais à l'appel. Ça m'a juste prit quelques secondes pour savoir où tu étais et prendre de la … »

« Avada Kedavra. »

Hermione cria quand Voldemort tomba sur le sol. Harry l'avait lancé de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prit la baguette magique de Voldemort sur le sol et l'a mit dans sa poche. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne bougea pas. Hermione le regarda fixement, choquée.

« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » Demanda Severus, en se levant. Hermione ne put bouger, elle était scotchée sur le sol.

Harry se pencha sur le corps et l'examina.

« Bouh ! » S'exclama Voldemort en bondissant et prenant Harry par le cou, l'utilisant comme bouclier contre Severus qui avait maintenant sa baguette magique pointée sur Voldemort. « Tu pensais vraiment qu'il serait aussi aisé de me tuer Severus ? »

Hermione et Severus le regardèrent fixement, incrédules. Severus essaya de se sortir de son état de stupeur et prit Hermione par le bras, l'utilisant comme un bouclier.

« S'il te plaît, Severus, » Dit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. « Je sais que tu ne la tueras pas. Tu l'aimes toujours ! »

« Vous voulez parier ? » Siffla Severus. « Je sais que vous l'utilisez toujours et je préférerais la voir morte plutôt qu'entre vos mains ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement à Severus.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? » Dit Severus, d'une voix moqueuse.

« Lui dire quoi ? » Demanda Voldemort. Hermione ne savait pas s'il mentait où s'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi Severus parlait.

« Vous me l'avez dit vous-même après le rituel. » Dit Severus. « C'est une 'Connectée'. Nous savons tous que depuis que vous avez perdu ce lien avec la Source de la Magie, vous cherchez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. Une princesse. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Voilà pourquoi elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer Voldemort … Tout prenait son sens maintenant. Merlin, elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il l'aimait … Bien sûr qu'il l'avait juste utilisée … Quand l'aurait-elle apprit ?

« Ne l'écoute pas, Hermione. » a dit Voldemort.

« Au contraire, écoute-moi, Hermione. » Dit Severus. « Et maintenant que j'y réfléchie … Si l'enfant était le vôtre, alors était-ce vraiment un accident qu'elle l'ait perdu ? »

Hermione regarda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. Il regardait derrière elle. « Oui. »

« Vous mentez … » Dit Hermione, incrédule. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même ; vous n'aimez pas prendre les choses pour acquis. Vous ne mettriez jamais une fille enceinte par erreur. »

Voldemort roula des yeux. « Très bien, tu m'as découvert. Je pensais que si tu portais mon enfant, nous aurions un lien plus fort et que de ce fait, tu te sentirais comme obligée de m'aider. »

« Non ceci n'en ai pas la véritable raison. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la fille calme qui s'était levé de son fauteuil. Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent.

« Esméralda … » Dit-il dans un ton d'avertissement.

« Je suis désolée Tom. » Dit-elle, toujours calme et sérieuse. « Mais il est temps que la princesse se transforme en reine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu … ? » Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus lui jeta un sort. Harry esquiva et le sort toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine, qui retomba contre le mur. Mais il ne tomba pas. Il sorti sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier et jeta un Sectumsempra à Esméralda avant de stupefixer Harry et de se tourner vers Severus de nouveau.

Hermione haleta quand la jeune aveugle tomba. Elle enfonça son coude dans la poitrine Severus. Il l'a lâcha sous le coup de la colère et elle tomba sur Esméralda. Elle saignait de l'estomac, là où le sort l'avait frappée, mais elle prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena tout près d'elle.

« Sa mortalité réside dans l'enfant que tu portais. Il a caché l'enfant dans un iceberg. L'enfant est sa seule faiblesse. »

« Quel iceberg ? » Demanda Hermione.

Esméralda tourna ses yeux aveugles vers le seigneur des ténèbres en train de se battre « Il a toujours voulu être au sommet du monde, et au-dessus de tout le monde. » Alors la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignit et elle expira dans un dernier souffle. Hermione regarda fixement son corps.

Au sommet du monde ? Qu'est-ce que … . Mais bien sur ! Le sommet du monde … Le Mont Everest. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un haleter. Elle se leva et vit Voldemort marcher vers Severus. Son ex-mari était couché sur le sol, essayant de se lever, mais sa jambe semblait cassée. Elle agit par instinct et courut vers eux en se jetant devant Severus. Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique. Il semblait étonné dans un premier temps, mais il se ressaisit et entra dans une colère noire.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, espèce d'imbécile. » Siffla-t-il.

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle.

Il semblait déconcerté. « Hermione … je ne veux pas te tuer. Tu m'aimes. »

« Pourquoi ? Dites-moi juste pourquoi vous me voulez ! » Son sang pulsait dans son corps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait protéger Severus.

Il respira à fond. « Je veux gouverner le monde avec toi, princesse. »

Hermione vit au-dessus de son épaule qu'Harry se réveillait. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait vers Voldemort. Malheureusement, Voldemort vit où elle regardait. Il se retourna. Harry lui jeta un sort, mais Voldemort esquiva et le sort passa juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda Severus. Il semblait étonné du fait qu'elle veuille le sauver. Elle sourit. Sa main passa fébrilement sur son torse. Il était sur le point de sortir la main d'Hermione quand sa main se referma sur le portoloin. Elle sembla soulagée puis elle entendit un sort alors qu'elle voyait Harry voltiger dans les airs jusqu'à eux.

Hermione ne put croire en sa chance. Elle prit la main d'Harry et regarda Voldemort qui marchait vers eux.

« Peut-être que je vous aime vraiment. Mais je ne vous aiderai pas à gouverner le monde. » Elle marmonna le mot pour activer le portoloin et elle, Severus et Harry disparurent.

Ils atterrirent dans la maison de campagne de Severus, dans son petit salon. Hermione aida rapidement Severus à s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda s'il n'était pas blessé ailleurs qu'à sa jambe. Severus respirait rapidement et il tressaillit quand elle toucha sa jambe cassée.

Harry était toujours couché sur le sol, mais elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Elle prit la baguette magique Severus et lui fit un examen. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la guérison ces derniers temps et elle pensait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Après quelque temps elle se rendit compte qu'il avait seulement une jambe et une côte cassée. Elle réussit à les réparer sans problème. Severus ferma les yeux et elle le laissa se reposer alors qu'elle allait en direction d'Harry. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Voldemort avait fait ou à ce qu'elle avait fait … Le travail était bien plus important.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait donné à manger à Severus et Harry et les avaient couchés dans des lits séparés. Harry était toujours inconscient et elle avait donné à Severus une potion magique de sommeil sans rêves pour que ses jambes puissent guérir en paix. Quand elle eut finit, elle retourna dans la cuisine et se fit du thé. Maintenant son cerveau commençait à fonctionner normalement de nouveau. Elle devait retrouver ce bébé et le tuer. Voldemort était clairement fou. Même Esméralda, son serviteur la plus dévouée, voulait sa mort. Ou ? Hermione ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Elle devait tuer Voldemort. Cette litanie continuerai sans fin si elle l'a laissait continuer. Son cerveau marchait à vive allure. Elle devait le tuer.

Mais comment pouvait-elle tuer quelqu'un qu'elle … avait tant aimé ?

Elle devait le tuer.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva pour aller jusqu'à la chambre à coucher de Severus. Elle alla à l'armoire et mit un manteau chaud. Alors elle ensorcela son corps pour qu'elle puisse respirer en altitude. Elle prit un souffle profond et transplana en Himalaya.

La première chose quand elle arriva, ce fut la froideur. Elle se jeta rapidement un sort de réchauffage sur elle et jeta ensuite un sort qui lui permettait de marcher sans que le vent ne l'embête, créant une boule de protection. Elle était debout au milieu d'une plate-forme neigeuse et elle pouvait voir ce qui semblait être des milliers d'autres montagnes. Le vent soufflait fortement, mais au moins il ne neigeait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voyait pas de bébés couché sur la neige …

Elle se rappela soudainement ce qu'elle avait apprit au sujet du transport des choses en glace. C'était un processus compliqué, mais elle était sûre qu'elle serait capable de le faire. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle cherchait et faire ensuite ressortir sa magie pour le chercher. Quand sa magie trouva la chose dans la glace, il fondrait la glace et transporterait l'objet jusqu'à elle.

Elle prit un moment pour bien y réfléchir et jeta le sort. Son avis était focalisé sur le bébé, ce bébé qui lui donnait encore des coups dans le ventre il y avait trois mois de cela. Ça prit à peu près 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose … Elle se détendit …Et avança.

Une salle était disposée là où l'enfant était caché. Elle maudit sa propre sottise. Bien sûr que Voldemort avait placé un sort autour de la cachette de l'enfant … Comment serait-elle capable de le briser ?

Peut-être par la force ? Voldemort lui-même lui avait dit qu'elle était … forte. Peut-être qu'il était le temps de tester ce fait.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'endroit où sa magie avait trouvé le bébé. Il semblait la regarder au travers de la glace … Mais elle sentait quelque chose de différent. De la magie ?

Hermione n'avait jamais cru que la violence résolvait tout, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas contre une petite attaque version magique qui l'aiderait. Elle s'assit et mit ses mains sur la surface de la glace. Elle frissonna quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la surface froide, mais elle l'ignora. Prenant un souffle profond elle renforça sa magie dans la montagne et « tua » le sort protecteur de Voldemort. On entendit une petite explosion et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri perçant quand la terre commença à trembler. Elle jeta rapidement un autre sort et cette fois la glace fondit et quelque chose dans une couverture blanche apparut par la glace. Hermione le prit et se leva, se préparant à transplaner.

« Tu comptes aller quelque part ? »

Hermione se raidit quand elle vit Voldemort avancer dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Lui, comme elle, portait un manteau chaud. Il devait avoir jeté un sort à sa voix, parce qu'autrement elle n'aurait pas été capable de l'entendre avec le vent autour d'eux.

« Donne-moi le bébé, Hermione. » Dit-il en tendant sa main. Dans son autre main, il tenait sa baguette magique.

Hermione serra la petite chose contre son corps. « Non. C'est fini, Voldemort. »

« C'est juste un bébé, chérie … Donne-le-moi. »

« Non, je sais ce qu'il représente pour vous. Si je le tue, vous mourrez. »

Il semblait étonné, mais soupira et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps. « Bon, très bien. Tue-le alors. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Quoi ? »

« Tue-le. » Répéta Voldemort avec un sourire. « Prends ta baguette magique et tue le bébé. »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Tu as pu tuer Bella, mais tu ne peux pas tuer ton propre enfant. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? »

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Ce petit bébé n'avait rien fait de mal. Merlin, pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ? »

« Donne-moi juste le bébé et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. » Dit Voldemort en lui tendant une nouvelle fois sa main. « Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Elle renifla. « La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne me ferez pas de mal, c'est parce que je vous suis encore utile ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. « Je te veux toi aussi, pas juste ta puissance … »

« De toute façon, je ne vous crois plus. » Dit-elle doucement en transplanant.

Elle savait qu'un sorcier ordinaire ne serait pas capable de la suivre, mais Voldemort n'était pas ordinaire. Ainsi elle transplana dans différents endroits avant de rentrer dans la maison de campagne de Severus. Elle fut très étonnée de voir Voldemort dans le petit salon.

« Quoi ? C'était tellement prévisible là où tu allais te cacher. » a-t-il dit avec un sourire. « Maintenant, où sont Potter et Rogue ? Je voudrais les tuer. »

« Ils … ne sont pas ici. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Hermione. » Voldemort se leva du canapé et passa à côté d'elle. Elle fut prête à marcher dans la direction opposée quand elle se retrouva prise au piège. Il s'était approché d'elle et avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « Je sais toujours quand tu mens. »

« Comme c'est ironique … Vous êtes celui qui ment constamment. » Répondit-elle, essayant d'être plus courageuse qu'elle ne se sentait.

« Mais ça ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour toi. » Ronronna-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi ? »

« Tu seras toujours ma princesse … Quand tu seras un peu plus âgée, tu deviendras comme moi, une immortelle. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Son visage s'approcha d'elle. « Je veux être avec toi pour toujours … »

Elle déglutit. « Toujours, c'est terriblement long. »

Il l'embrassa alors. Elle haleta quand ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. Même si elle n'était pas supposé faire ça, son baiser l'a rendait faible. Il l'a souleva dans ses bras et elle put voir au-dessus de son épaule. Harry était debout dans l'embrasure, avec un regard étonné sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Harry avait un couteau dans la main et marcha lentement vers eux. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Voldemort sentit ses larmes. Il lâcha sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est juste … je sais que c'est pour le meilleur que je vais faire ça … mais je pense que vous me manquerez. » Elle captura ses lèvres alors que Harry s'approchait et atteignait Voldemort.

Elle ferma les yeux et la main qui ne tenait pas le bébé s'approcha de son cou et elle le tint serré contre elle. Elle put le sentir se raidir avant d'haleter. Il tomba sur le sol et Hermione le lâcha. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol avec Voldemort. Harry était debout derrière eux avec un regard étonné sur son visage. Hermione regarda Voldemort. Il était sur le sol, immobile, un couteau dans le dos.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait. » Marmonna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en balayant son visage de ses larmes.

« J'ai juste … Cette fille là, Esméralda m'a donné le couteau et m'a dit de l'utiliser quand j'en aurais besoin … Rogue m'a dit que c'était un couteau de magie noire censé aborder la vie de la personne qui est poignardée. »

Hermione regarda le couteau. « Alors … il s'est fait prendre par son propre piège ? »

« Je pense … »

Un plan commençait à émerger dans la tête d'Hermione … S'il y avait la vie dans ce couteau … et la mortalité dans le bébé … Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de tout perdre ?

**Oo°oO**

**Et bien, et bien ... Que de rebondissements dans ce chapitre ! N'est-il pas ? xD J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce dernier chapitre, il retrace un peu toute l'histoire et finit, bon d'accord un peu mal, mais l'auteur devait bien faire cesser tout ça, par n'importe quel moyen ...**

**L'épilogue ne devrait pas être long à suivre, mais attention, il risque de ne pas être ce que vous attendez ... Je n'en dis pas plus xD**

**Gros bisous !**


	51. Epilogue

**"L'homme commence par aimer l'amour et finit par aimer une femme. La femme commence par aimer un homme et finit par aimer l'amour" ... Rémy de Gourmont**

**"Dans la vie, c'est comme ça. Tout finit par finir, même le pire" ... Louis Caron**

**"Dans toute action, dans tout choix, le bien c'est la fin, car c'est en vue de cette fin qu'on accomplit toujours le reste" ... Aristote**

**"L'amour est ce je ne sais quoi, qui vient de je ne sais où, et qui finit je ne sais comment" ... Madeleine de Scudéry**

**Oo°oO**

« Dépêche-toi maman ! Je vais être en retard ! » Un jeune garçon d'onze ans, très excité, sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier, se présentant devant sa mère.

Sa mère gémit et ouvrit les yeux. « Il est sept heures trente, Thomas. Tu as déjà préparé toutes tes affaires et Severus ne viens te chercher que dans trois grosses heures. »

« Mais … Mais … »

Elle soupira. « Très bien … Va te préparer et je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Youpi ! » Le petit garçon sortit en courant de la chambre.

La mère, Hermione Granger, soupira et se leva. Qui aurait pensé que l'enfant du seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, serait un petit garçon si heureux ? Personne ne savait qu'il était l'enfant du seigneur des ténèbres, bien évidemment. Severus était plus qu'heureux de feindre d'être le père du garçon. Deux autres personnes connaissaient la vérité, Harry et Ginny, mais ils avaient promis de ne jamais divulguer cette information à âme qui vive. Particulièrement pas après qu'ils aient découvert que ce petit Thomas Granger était un garçon très heureux et généreux.

Hermione était toujours étonnée de ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire. Le bébé qu'elle avait sortit de l'iceberg n'était pas vraiment vivant et Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort. Sans que personne ne le sache, elle avait transféré son essence dans le petit corps, ou l'étincelle de vie de Voldemort brillait et ça avait permit de redonner vie au bébé. Les premières années, elle avait été très inquiétée que le bébé aient les souvenirs de Voldemort, mais Thomas n'avait jamais n'avait jamais montré de signe avant-coureur montrant qu'il était la réincarnation du seigneur des ténèbres. Il ressemblait un peu à Voldemort, mais la plupart des traits de caractères de Thomas étaient positifs. Il était ambitieux, comme son père, mais à la différence de son père, il ne voulait pas devenir immortel et gouverner le monde. Thomas voulait toujours de nouveaux livres et encore plus de confiserie chaque vendredi et il travaillait très dur pour les avoir. Il nettoierait sa chambre, il faisait le petit-déjeuner et il aidait Hermione avec le linge.

Une autre chose qui avait convaincue Hermione que Thomas n'était pas Voldemort c'était que Thomas aimait ses grands-parents. Hugo et Rose avaient été très étonnés et un peu en colère de découvrir qu'Hermione avait un bébé et avait divorcée sans leur dire. Mais ils l'avaient pardonnée après quelque temps et étaient maintenant plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de Thomas quand Hermione devait partir pendant un week-end.

« Maman, où sont mes robes de sorcier ? »

Hermione suivit la voix et trouva son fils debout au milieu de ses sous-vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre. Tous les deux vivaient seuls dans une petite maison de campagne à l'extérieur de Londres. Hermione ne s'était jamais remariée, même si elle était sortie avec deux ou trois sorciers. Le seul sorcier avec qui elle avait réussit à rester un peu de temps, c'était Severus. Ils avaient tout les deus compris que ça ne signifiait pas forcément qu'ils devaient être ensembles, mais ils aimaient beaucoup se voir et parler, de temps en temps.

« Elles sont dans la salle de bain. » Dit Hermione en regardant la chambre de son fils. Elle sentait comme un petit pincement au cœur. Les étagères qui étaient d'habitude remplies de livres étaient maintenant presque vides. La chambre était propre et rangée, mais c'était comme si personne n'avait vécue dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne verrait plus son petit garçon jusqu'au Noël.

Thomas, d'autre part, était plus qu'enthousiaste. Il était impatient de commencer ses études à Poudlard depuis qu'il savait que l'école existait !

Hermione alla dans la cuisine et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Thomas mangea, mais ne put s'arrêter de parler de Poudlard. Il était dur de croire que le garçon n'y avait jamais été avant.

« Maman, » Dit Thomas après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner. « Tu penses que je peux ouvrir la Chambre de Secrets ? »

Hermione se raidit. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu le faire ? »

« Harry a dit que si on était capable de parler aux serpents on pouvait le faire … Et je peux parler aux serpents. »

Hermione déglutit. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, Thomas. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Harry quand les gens ont découverts qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Tu ne veux pas que la même chose t'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Harry. »

« Non, plus maintenant … Mais les gens commenceront à poser des questions s'ils découvrent ce que tu peux faire … Ils te poseront des questions sur ton vrai père. »

Thomas soupira. Hermione lui avait dit que Severus n'était pas son père biologique même si tout le monde pensaient qu'il était. Hermione ne voulait pas mentir à son fils mais elle ne lui avait pas dit l'entière vérité encore.

« Je sais, maman … Mais ça serait cool que j'ai un lieu secret, connu que de moi, où je pourrais aller pour me retrouver tout seul ! »

Hermione renifla. « Harry t'a donné sa carte ; tu trouveras pleins de passages et d'endroits secrets, inconnus de tous, dans cette carte. »

« Mouais … D'accord. »

« Allez maintenant lève-toi et va te brosser les dents. »

Le garçon partit en courant de nouveau et Hermione commença à faire la vaisselle. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver avec la poudre de cheminette et se retourna pour voir Severus marcher dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Madame la Ministre. » Salua-t-il. « Comment la sorcière la plus puissante du monde sorcier se sent-elle ce matin ? »

Hermione sourit. « Bonjour à vous aussi, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vais très bien. Et vous ? »

Après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione avait été celle qui avait essayé de remettre le pays à flot. Elle avait eu des tas de remerciements et avait été honoré de distinctions en tant que 'Connectée'. Deux ans plus tôt, elle était devenue Ministre de la Magie. Severus était le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard depuis quatre ans.

Severus rit sous cape. « Je vais bien. Comment va Thomas ? »

« Excité. » Répondit sèchement Hermione alors que Thomas pris d'assaut la cuisine, sa baguette magique dans sa main. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Severus.

« Bonjour Mr. Granger. » Dit Severus avec un sourire.

« Salut, Severus ! » Dit Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Même si tout le monde croyait que Severus était son père, il ne l'avait jamais appelé papa.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser au Directeur, Mr. Granger. » Dit Severus, d'une mine faussement sévère.

« Oh désolé, bonjour _Professeur_. » Corrigea Thomas.

Hermione rit sous cape et se tourna vers Severus. « Pourquoi arrives-tu si tôt ? »

« En réalité, j'ai quelques papiers à voir au Ministère. »

Hermione se sécha les mains avec une serviette. « Je vois, et quels sont-ils ? »

« Des papiers au sujet de l'argent, comme toujours. » Dit Severus en soupirant. « Hagrid a eu un problème avec des termites dans sa cabane et … »

Thomas soupira en quittant la cuisine alors que sa mère et Severus commençait à parler affaires. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, mais elle pouvait vraiment être lourde parfois.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut temps de prendre congé. Hermione pleura silencieusement et étreignit son fils fermement.

« Tu m'envois un hibou ce soir ! » Dit-elle à son fils. « Je veux savoir dans quelle maison tu vas être ! »

Thomas roula des yeux. « Je sais déjà dans quelle maison je vais être : Serdaigle ! »

Hermione sourit et regarda Severus et Thomas rentrer dans le train. Elle aurait aimé aller avec lui, mais elle devait se préparer pour une conférence en Suisse. C'était un très dur travail d'être la sorcière la plus puissante de toute la terre. Elle espérait que le pouvoir ne la corromprait pas comme cela avait été le cas avec Voldemort. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. À la différence de Voldemort, elle avait Thomas.

Hermione sourit et referma la porte. Il était temps que les affaires reprennent.

**Oo°oO**

**"En toute chose, il faut considérer la fin" ... Jean de la fontaine**


End file.
